Drown in The Sea of Red String
by Melqbunny
Summary: Present day focus. Last Chapter. Present or Past? Tangled and drown in fate. Homin - school life. Chapter 23 UPDATE! Last chapter because author lelah. Warn : I've gave you many times, right?
1. Chapter 1

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T - M

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : emangnya ada gitu yang bener2 peduli sama warningnya? =_= terserahlah. Mau baca ya baca, nggak mau baca juga gak apa-apa. Tapi yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan di koridor yang sepi, hanya terdengar suara guru di masing-masing kelas, memberikan pelajaran sesuai jadwal. Langkah kakinya dan sepasang high heels memenuhi koridor. Mereka berhenti di ujung koridor. Kelas 2-H.

Greeeekk.

"Oh? Kepala sekolah? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" guru matematika yang mengajar langsung berhenti menjelaskan karena kepala sekolah mereka tiba-tiba datang.

Pakaian rapi dan sepatu hak tinggi yang mengkilap selalu jadi ciri khas kepala sekolah, tak ada kusut sedikitpun. Senyum juga tidak murah. "Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada kalian semua. Masuklah..."

Hanya setelah dipersilahkan saja Changmin mau melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ini guru magang yang akan mengajar matematika dan biologi selama 2 bulan ini. Shim Changmin." Lelaki muda yang masih berumur 20-an itu membungkuk pada guru yang sedang mengajar sebelum membungkuk kecil pada siswa-siswa. "Dia akan menggantikanmu sementara waktu untuk kelas F-H. Dimulai dari sekarang."

"Ba... baik!" kata-kata Kepala sekolah adalah mutlak dan harus langsung dikrjakan. Walau itu berarti harus buru-buru membereskan buku pelajaran dan keluar kelas saat itu juga. Tak ada yang mengalahkan kekuasaan ibu kepala sekolah saat ini, kecuali bila dewan sekolah memutuskan untuk mencopotnya. Sayangnya sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

.

Sembari menunggu, Changmin mengamati satu-satu siswa di kelas 2-H ini. Ada seseorang yang duduk di belakang dan mengamati kejadian ini dengan bibir bawah yang dimajukan. Sepertinya bosan.

Tetapi justru siswa itulah yang membuatnya tertarik. Hanya siswa itu saja. Changmin bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tak ada yang berubah dari orang itu, mata tajam yang sama, bibir bentuk hati yang sama, bahkan ada tahi lalat di atas bibirnya.

Sempurna.

"Silahkan, Changmin-ssi."

Dia bersyukur tidak tenggelam dalam memorinya. "Baik. Terimakasih banyak."

.

Memenuhi formalitas, Changmin memulai dengan perkenalan singkat dan disambung dengan tanya-jawab dengan siswa-siswi barunya ini. "Sudah punya pacar?" para siswi terkikik dengan pertanyaan konyol itu sementara siswa laki-laki mendengus.

Apa mau menyalahkannya? Tinggi, langsing dengan wajah tampan dan kadang terlihat cantik dan senyum yang manis?

Yap, dia tersenyum. "Hampir. Jadi kuharap kalian tidak berusaha menggagalkan usahaku, oke?"

Jawaban yang tidak disangka siapapun di dalam sana. Sementara siswa yang menarik perhatiannya terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali sejak awal. Hanya memainkan pensil dan mencorat-coret di buku catatannya. "Kita mulai pelajarannya, ya." Tak perlu menunggu jawaban sebab Changmin langsung memulai pelajarannya.

Hanya saat itulah Changmin merasa mendapatkan perhatian dari siswa yang diincarnya. Walau lebih tepat jika siswa itu memperhatikan pelajarannya, bukan dirinya. Mendekati akhir pelajaran, guru magang itu memberikan tes kecil. Dia sudah mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin tahu kemampuan kelas ini dan tak akan berpengaruh pada nilai-nilai mereka.

Hanya satu nilai sempurna sementara nilai lain jauh dari harapan. Jung Yunho. Siswa yang manakah itu? Semoga itu siswa yang menjadi perhatiannya, bukan siswa lain.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian, Changmin mengajar kelas 2-H lagi. Kali ini dia berkesempatan untuk mengabsen siswanya satu-satu. "Jung Yunho." Dan siswa yang terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali itu mengangkat tangannya. "Hadir."

Changmin menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sesuai dugaannya.

.

 _Tangan kekar itu terangkat. "Lee Yoon!"_

" _Mooseok hyung!" tangannya ikut terangkat secara otomatis. Melambaikannya di atas kepala tanpa peduli jika mungkin ada pembunuh disekitar sini. Sebab tempat ini seolah jadi area kekuasaan Kang Mooseok. Seseorang yang Lee Yoon tahu kemampuannya di atas rata-rata. Baik itu ilmu pedang, panahan, taktik dan perang. Pria sempurna yang sudah menyelamatkan kegalauannya karena 'diasingkan' oleh keluarganya sendiri._

.

Semua pelajaran ini mudah untuknya. Changmin punya cara untuk membuat pelajarannya jauh dari kata kaku. Dia sudah mempelajarinya langsung dari banyak pengajar, cara agar bisa mengajar dengan baik, menyenangkan dan mudah dimengerti. Walau awalnya sulit baginya untuk bisa menyembunyikan sifat aslinya yang tak terlalu menyukai siswa SMA.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Berdasarkan petunjuk yang diterimanya waktu itu, jiwa Mooseok akan kembali lahir dalam kondisi begini. Hanya dengan menjadi guru saja dia akan semakin cepat bertemu dengan Mooseok. Bukan pekerjaan yang dia bayangkan tetapi kalau mau berusaha dan mempelajari cara mengajar yang baik, semua ini jadi jauh lebih mudah. Lagi pula tak mungkin meningkatkan prestasi siswa dalam semalam.

Kondisi kelas 2-H ini tak terlalu baik. Rata-rata nilainya rendah, kecuali Yunho tentu saja. Merupakan suatu misteri baginya kenapa Yunho ditempatkan di kelas H yang siswanya tak sesuai untuk berkompetisi dengannya. Apa dia perlu mencari tahu alasan dibalik ini?

"Songsaenim! Saya ada pertanyaan!" seorang siswi yang roknya dipendekkan dan bajunya dikecilkan mengangkat tangannya. Tipe yang tak disukai Changmin; tipe penggoda yang sok dewasa sebelum waktunya. Mungkin saat dewasa gadis itu akan menyesal dengan kelakuannya sekarang.

Ingin rasanya menyingkirkan siswi yang satu ini, tetapi itu tak mungkin dilakukan.

.

 _Masih diingatnya kelakuannya sebelum 'dibuang' oleh keluarganya._

 _Lee Yoon._

 _Putra mahkota kedua kerajaan. Hanya putra mahkota kedua, bukan yang utama. Jadi tak ada yang benar-benar dikhawatirkan olehnya. Hidup dalam kemewahan, harta yang melimpah, keamanan, kenyamanan dan sedikit tambahan yang paling dia suka, wanita._

 _Atau tepatnya, seks._

 _Tentu saja dia menghargai wanita, menyukainya sungguh-sungguh dan menyimpannya dalam berbagai bentuk, lukisan, puisi dan cerita. Hidup sebagai putra mahkota kedua tak banyak tantangan, dia hanya ingin sesuatu yang membuatnya senang, hobi, dan dia bisa mendapatkannya dari menulis cerita._

 _Tentu saja sesuai dengan kesukaannya terhadap wanita dan seks, rata-rata ceritanya berisi detil tentang itu, juga ilustrasi yang dia gambar sendiri. Sungguh sangat berbakat, hanya saja kondisinya sebagai seorang pangeran memaksanya untuk menyimpan hal ini. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu, orang-orang kepercayaannya saja._

 _Tetapi reputasinya di dalam kerajaan tak terlalu baik. Terkenal sebagai playboy dan pemalas. Lee Yoon hanya tak suka ikut campur urusan kerajaan yang bahkan tak akan dia dapatkan sama sekali. Untuk apa dia berusaha masuk ke dalam sana jika dia selalu disingkirkan? Dianggap nomor dua. Selalu saja kakaknya yang merupakan putra dari permaisuri saja yang di anak emaskan. Orang itu dipuji berkali-kali karena sifat dan sikapnya yang sopan, dewasa dan berkharisma. Juga karena kemampuannya bermain pedang dan panahan._

 _Lee Yoon sebenarnya lebih cerdas dibanding kakaknya itu, tetapi tak ada yang benar-benar peduli. Sang raja tak memujinya atau mungkin tak menyayanginya sama sekali. Hal ini yang membuatnya membenci kakaknya dan membenci posisinya yang lahir kedua. Seandainya saja dia lahir duluan, pasti tak begini keadaannya._

 _Karena semua hal itulah Lee Yoon memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang saja. Tak peduli pendapat orang, dia berusaha menulikan telinganya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita yang selalu memujanya, memberikan hal yang tak pernah diberikan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya membuatnya merasa kuat. Semua perhatian itu, Lee Yoon membutuhkannya._

.

Changmin mengelilingi kelas sementara siswa-siswi mengerjakan soal yang dia berikan. Ketenangan yang wajar terjadi. Hanya saja bisa dirasakannya beberapa siswi berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan memperlihatkan sedikit lebih banyak dari kulit tubuh mereka. Area yang normalnya tertutup seragam. Tentu saja diam-diam, seolah mereka tak sadar jika rok mereka tersibak atau kancing baju melonggar. Lagi pula siswa laki-laki fokus pada soal yang mereka kerjakan. Bukannya buang waktu melihat kelakuan tak pantas itu.

Memang Changmin meilhat hal itu, tetapi ingatannya sebagai Lee Yoon tak pernah lepas dari memorinya. Hal yang sangat berat untuk menanggung ingatan dari masa lalu, tetapi itu disyukuri betul olehnya, bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Mooseok kalau dia tak ingat bagaimana wajahnya?

Dan tentu saja, ingatan sebagai Lee Yoon mencakup tubuh-tubuh polos para wanita yang rela melucuti pakaiannya untuk sang pangeran, putra mahkota kedua kerajaan yang tampan dan berkharisma tetapi tak dianggap oleh sistem kerajaan itu sendiri. Hanya cadangan.

Jadi melihat gaids-gadis remaja mulai pamer aset yang belum matang tak seberapa menarik buatnya, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita di masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang terpisah jarak ratusan tahun dengan Shim Changmin.

.

Ketika sampai dibelakang Yunho, siswa yang menjadi incarannya itu duduk dengan malas. Badannya bersandar pada meja, satu tangan terlipat untuk alas dagunya, sementara tangan lain bergerak di atas buku catatan, menari-nari membentuk coretan tak jelas. Gambar buatannya jauh dari kata baik, hanya coretan kekanakan saja. Bahkan sisi ini mirip dengan Mooseok, tak bisa menggambar.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Changmin berbisik tepat di telinga Yunho, membuatnya terkejut dan berjengit di bangkunya. Reflek Changmin menjauhkan kepalanya sebelum terbentur Yunho.

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Boleh kulihat?" tanpa itu pun tangan Changmin sudah menarik kertas soal milik Yunho. Changmin mengecek semuanya dan tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun, membuatnya tersenyum senang. Bahkan Mooseok di masa sekarang begitu cerdas. Changmin memberinya nilai sempurna dan mengembalikan kertasnya, tak lupa berbisik pada orang yang sudah dia klaim sebagai calon kekasihnya. Bisikan yang membuat alis Yunho berkedut karena sebal. "Gambarmu jelek ya?"

.

" _Jelek." Komentar Lee Yoon kala itu. Mengintip coretan kuas di atas kertas putih. Alis Mooseok berkedut sebal. "Cerewet! Memangnya kau punya hak untuk memutuskan gambar seseorang bagus atau tidak?"_

 _Lee Yoon mengambil bukunya, memperlihatkan gambar pemandangan yang lebih baik. Dibaliknya ada gambar gadis disana. "Ya, ya, ya. Kau memang ahli beginian ya?" komentar Mooseok malas. "Padahal memanah saja tak sampai target." Ejeknya._

" _Ini dan itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda." Changmin meletakkan bukunya di lantai teras gubuk lalu tiduran disana. Tak ada formalitas apa-apa. Bahkan disini tak ada yang tahu statusnya sebagai seorang pangeran._

 _Mooseok diam-diam mengambil buku itu dan membuka-bukanya. Harus dia akui gambar Lee Yoon bagus, beda jauh dengannya. Hanya saja... "Kau suka menggambar lelaki juga, Yoon?" Langsung saja Lee Yoon duduk. "Aaa... ada gambar tidak pantas juga disini. Wanita telanjang. Oh tunggu... "Lee Yoon berusaha menggapai bukunya tetapi Mooseok sudah menghindarkannya. "Ada seorang pria yang dikelilingi beberapa wanita telanjang."_

" _Kembalikan!"_

" _Nanti dulu..."_

" _Hyung!"_

 _Lee Yoon menarik baju Mooseok, membuatnya oleng dan terbaring di lantai. Dan dengan berat tubuhnya, Lee Yoon masih berusaha menggapai bukunya yang penuh dengan gambar. Mulai dari yang biasa saja hingga yang tidak pantas._

" _Eh ini?" Lee Yoon menarik buku itu dari tangan Yunho. Membuangnya asal, tetapi begitu menatap ke bawah, ada Mooseok yang sudah ditindihnya, dengan baju yang terbuka karena ditarik olehnya. Lee Yoon terengah, baru disadarinya dia menduduki perut bawah Yunho, otot perutnya terasa keras di bawah pantat dan pahanya. "Kau menggambarku?"_

 _Sang pangeran menatap Mooseok marah, kulit wajahnya berubah merah karena amarah, matanya tajam dan segera saja dirinya bangkit dari sana, mengambil bukunya yang tadi dia lempar asal dan segera meninggalkan gubuk kecilnya._

.

.

.

Yunho mengantri makanan untuk makan siangnya di kantin. Kare-katsu yang jadi pilihannya, ada juga semangkuk salad dan susu. Dan seperti biasanya, dia duduk di kursi panjang bersama teman-temannya dari kelas lain, membicarakan hal-hal biasa seperti pertandingan sepak bola dalam negeri dan luar negeri, film-film terbaru, games, dan cewek.

"Hey, Dongho. Changmin-songsaenim itu mengajar kelasmu juga kan? Dia aneh tidak?"

Dia tersenyum. "Kenapa? Naksir?"

"Aku hanya merasa dia aneh. Masa dia tidak memarahiku waktu menggambar di kelas tapi mengatai gambarku jelek."

Mereka tertawa berbarengan. "Memangnya ada gambarmu yang beres?"

"Yah! Ini namanya karya seni tahu!" Tetapi itupun tak menghentikan tawa teman-temannya. Malah semakin kencang saja. Memangnya siapa dianatara mereka yang tak tahu gambar seorang Jung Yunho?

Hanya sebuah suara lain yang membuat mereka berhenti tertawa. "Boleh bergabung?"

Mereka otomatis berhenti karena mendengar suara yang tidak terlalu familiar, apalagi ketika melihat sumber suara. Orang itu langsung duduk di depan Yunho. "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Songsaenim? Anda kenapa makan disini?" Dongho memberanikan diri bertanya. Semua juga tahu kalau guru tidak biasa makan bersama murid-muridnya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum. "Kan aku belum benar-benar jadi guru, hanya magang. Jadi tak apa, kan kalau aku bergabung?"

"Atau jangan-jangan ada siswa atau siswi yang menarik perhatian anda" kali ini Donghee yang bertanya, tetapi kali ini benar-benar hanya senyuman saja yang diberikan Changmin.

Yunho menatapnya malas. Kenapa bisa-bisanya guru yang satu ini merasa tenang-tenang saja? Apa dia sengaja mengganggunya? Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, Yunho menyendoki nasi kari-nya lagi. Baru 2 suap, tahu-tahu ada sumpit yang menghampiri piringnya, mengambil satu potong katsu dan memakannya langsung. Semua siswa di meja itu menatap kelakuan ajaib gurunya yang sudah dengan seenaknya mengambil makanan dari piring siswanya. "Kenapa? Kalian tidak lapar?"

"Ah, ti... tidak. Tak ada apa-apa." Mereka minta maaf bersamaan, kecuali Yunho yang masih cemberut saja. Katsunya baru saja diambil, tentu saja ada rasa tak nyaman di hatinya

.

Sementara Changmin tenang-tenang saja dengan kondisi ini. Makan seperti biasa. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa itu waktu dia makan bersama Mooseok. Dengan seenaknya dia akan mengambil makanan dari mangkuk Mooseok dan melahapnya. Jarang sekali dihentikan oleh yang punya, jadi buat apa berhenti? Toh dengan begitu dia bisa makan lebih banyak.

Walau saat itu, Lee Yoon tak pernah melakukannya di depan umum seperti sekarang ini.

Waktu sumpitnya kembali menuju piring Yunho, ada garpu yang menahannya. Barulah saat itu dia sadar. "Songsaenim itu kenapa sih? Kalau mau katsu, beli sendiri donk!" keluh Yunho sambil cemberut imut.

Gawat. Jadi terbawa suasana.

Akhirnya Changmin fokus dengan makanannya sendiri tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sempat diliriknya Yunho yang makan dengan aura melindungi makan siangnya. Tak sudi kalau diambil lagi.

Mana mungkin Yunho ingat dengan kehidupannya di masa lalu?

Hanya Changmin saja yang ingat. Salahkan kutukannya?

.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum sendiri mengingat kemampuan gambar Yunho yang sepertinya setara dengan Mooseok. Apakah kemampuannya yang lain juga sama dengan dirinya di masa lalu? Memanah? Ilmu pedang? Taktis?

Mengingat hal itu membuat Changmin penasaran dengan klub yang diikuti Yunho. Apakah dia ikut panahan? Atau mungkin bela diri?

Jadi dengan niat untuk mengetahui klub yang diikuti Yunho, Changmin sengaja pulang terlambat. Malas menilai ulangan siswa dirumah yang jadi alasan. Untungnya para guru percaya saja dengan itu. Hingga ruang guru cukup sepi untuknya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berkeliling sekolah.

Tempat pertama yang dia datangi sudah jelas klub panahan.

.

 _Lee Yoon cemberut karena lagi-lagi anak panahnya tak mencapai target sama sekali. "Mooseok hyung! Targetnya terlalu jauh!" keluhnya._

 _Mooseok yang tadinya hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan itu akhirnya berdiri. "Itu tidak jauh. Panah ini bisa mencapai lebih dari 100 meter. Kalau segini tak bisa itu berarti kau saja yang payah."_

" _Aku tak berbakat urusan ilmu panahan."_

" _Orang berbakat akan bisa dikalahkan oleh orang yang bekerja keras." Timpalnya. "Sini!" Mooseok berdiri dibelakang Yoon. Mengambil anak panah agar Yoon memasangkannya. Dengan cemberut, Yoon kembali memasang posisi, tangnnya terangkat, membidik target. "Ingat. Busur panah ini mampu mencapai yang lebih jauh dari itu. Sekarang tinggal bidikanmu dan kekuatan tanganmu saja." Tangan kiri Mooseok menahan tangan kiri Yoon, memperbaiki posisinya. "Tarik nafas, konsentrasi, bidik dengan tepat. Ingat kalau panah perlu dilambungkan dalam jarak segini karena akan tertarik gravitasi."_

 _Mooseok bisa mendengar Yoon mengatur nafasnya. "Kalau kau sudah siap, kau bisa melepaskannya." Bisik Mooseok tepat di telinga Yoon, membuatnya bergidik dan sekaligus menahan diri._

 _Trak! Syuuutt._

 _Panah terlepas dan melambung sebelum kembali menukik, mencapai papan target. "Hyung! Sampai! Lihat, kan?" Mata Changmin terbelalak. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk panahnya sambil menatap Yunho._

" _Kau ini... belum sampai tengah target saja sudah senang setengah mati."_

 _Yoon cemberut lagi. "Paling tidak sudah sampai, tahu! Puji sedikit kenapa?"_

.

Ng? Tidak ada?

Benar-benar tidak ada Yunho disini. Kok bisa? Jadi dia tidak memilih klub panahan? Kalau begitu apa? Bela diri? Kalau tak salah sekolah ini punya klub Taekwondo dan Judo, kan?

Berpindah ke gedung lain, Changmin melihat-lihat ke dalam ruangan latihan, tetapi lagi-lagi Yunho tak ditemukan. Jangan-jangan basket atau sepakbola?

Jadi sekali lagi dilangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan sepak bola dan juga lapangan basket outdoor. Hanya saja hasilnya nihil.

Changmin cemberut lalu duduk di bangku taman terdekat. Rasanya dia jadi ingat waktu dia mencari Mooseok dimana-mana tapi tak ketemu. Dari tempatnya biasa berlatih pedang atau memanah, di pasar dan tempat minum juga tak ada. Di dekat mata air tempat mereka biasa duduk-duduk juga tak ada.

Ternyata Mooseok sedang...

Berdiri di luar gedung kolam renang, hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa kaus ataupun handuk untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Berbicara dengan seseorang dengan seragam baseball.

Eh? Ini sih bukan Mooseok tapi Yunho.

Changmin mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Otot kaki, tangan dan tubuhnya bagus dan terbentuk. Rambutnya basah dan jadi menempel di kepalanya, juga jadi acak-acakan, tetapi justru membuat Changmin merasa itu sangat sexy.

Pantas saja tidak ketemu dari tadi, ternyata Yunho ikut klub renang. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau dulu Mooseok pandai berenang, bahkan mengajari Lee Yoon juga.

Hanya saja sebelum itu bisa terjadi...

.

 _Byurrrr_

 _Kepala Lee Yoon naik-turun di air. Berkali-kali berusaha berteriak memanggil seseorang sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua kaki dan tangannya tak tentu arah. Panik. Juga banyak air yang sampai tertelan karena tak bisa berenang._

 _Hingga ada tangan kekar yang menggapainya, berusaha menariknya tetapi Lee Yoon tetap berontak. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan._

 _Satu tamparan mengenai pipinya hingga dia diam karenanya, dan saat itulah pria itu menggapainya dan menariknya ke tepi._

 _Sampai di tepi, Lee Yoon hanya bisa berlutut dan kedua tangan di atas tanah, terbatuk-batuk hebat karena air yang merangsek ke paru-parunya. Perlu beberapa lama, dan sebuah tangan mengelus punggungnya, membantunya. Setelah air berhasil lolos keluar, Lee Yoon berbalik, berusaha duduk dan sekaligus menepis tangan orang asing yang ttak dikenalnya. Menjaga harga dirinya._

" _Siapa kau? Mau ambil keuntungan dariku?"_

 _Tetapi wajah tampan orang yang menolongnya itu tak bergeming. Disaat begini, harusnya yang diselamatkan mengucapkan terimakasih, bukan memaki begini. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bisa pulang sendiri?" Lee Yoon merasa orang didepannya ini sudah gila. Bahkan setelah Lee yoon berkata begitu padanya, dia malah bertanya baik-baik padanya dan mengkahwatirkannya._

" _Aku bukan perempuan!" serunya._

 _Orang itu mengangguk. "Yah. Terserah kau sajalah." Katanya sebelum menjauh dari Lee Yoon. "Oh ya, hati-hati saat pulang, sudah hampir malam, siapa tahu ada hewan buas atau hantu disekitar sini."_

 _Lee Yoon melihata punggung tegap itu dan bagaimana tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari bajunya yang basah karena menyelamatkannya. Kalau posisinya bukan sebagai 'orang buangan' pasti dia bisa memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terimakasih. Bukannya berlaku seperti wanita saat PMS._

 _AAAAUUUUUuuuuuuuuu_

 _Deg._

 _Suara serigala?_

" _He... hei tunggu! Tunggu aku! Orang asing! Heiiii!"_

.

"Eh? Itukan guru magang yang jadi favorit akhir-akhir ini? Kudengar cara mengajarnya bagus." Seungri menyikut Yunho. Kelas mereka berbeda jadi dia tak tahu banyak tentang guru magang itu.

Teman mereka yang lain jadi tertarik juga. "Oh ya? Apa itu benar, Yunho?"

Yunho yang menunggu giliran untuk masuk ke kolam renang lagi bahkan tak melirik pada Changmin. "Entah ya?"

"Huuu! Mentang-mentang rangking 1! Nggak ada bedanya buatmu ya?"

"Yap."

"Jung Yunho! Giliranmu!"

.

Changmin melihat saat Yunho mengenakan cap dan kacamata renang, bersiap sebelum meloncat ke air. Setiap gerakan otot tangan dan kakinya, juga otot punggungnya begitu menggoda. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa membelai setiap otot itu, mungkin menjilatinya juga. Atau mungkin saat mereka di ranjang dan saling memuaskan satu-sama lain, Changmin bisa memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa denganmu! Kenapa catatanmu kali ini turun?!" Pelatih dengan galaknya meneriaki Yunho. Tetapi sepertinya Yunho tak ada masalah dengan itu. "Kau lebih lambat 1,2 detik!"

Yunho membuka cap dan kaca matanya, melihat ke arah Changmin yang hanya mengamati dari jauh. "Maaf, pelatih. Aku merinding." Jawab Yunho jujur. Bagaimana tidak merinding? Rasanya ada seseorang yang mengincarnya. Jadi bergidik.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mempertahankan rekormu, kau bakal kalah!"

Nyaris semua siswa yang ada disana memutar bola mata mereka. Karena sebagai pemegang rekor terbaik di sekolah mereka, Yunho jarang sekali begini. Dan kecepatannya justru akan meningkat saat pertandingan yang sebenarnya. Meski demikian, Yunho tak pernah menyombongkan prestasinya dan tetap saja terkenal sebagai murid biasa.

Yunho keluar dari kolam renang, sementara Changmin tak melepaskan pandangannya. Bagaimana air membasahi tubuhnya, dan ketika seluruh tubuh Yunho ada di luar air dengan air yang jatuh dari tubuh dan celananya, debaran jantung Changmin meningkat.

Sialnya, begitu juga dengan libidonya.

Huh. Mana bisa menyerang Yunho disaat begini?

Dengan berat hati, Changmin meninggalkan kolam renang. Segera pulang ke apartemennya untuk menyelesaikan suatu hal. Juga memikirkan baik-baik betapa mudah dirinya terangsang hanya dengan melihat Yunho nyaris telanjang.

.

.

.

Changmin kembali ke studio apartemennya. Kecil memang, tetapi ini hanya tempat tinggal sementara dia magang di sekolah Yunho. Oleh karenanya sebelum masa magang itu berakhir, dia herus mendapatkan Yunho.

Melihat Yunho nyaris telanjang di kolam renang tadi membuat sesuatu terbangun. Padahal tubuh Yunho belum tumbuh dengan sempurna. Dia masih remaja, belum dewasa dan itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya. Bayangkan jika Yunho sudah dewasa. Tunggu 5-7 tahun lagi, dia pasti sangat hot.

Dan akan lebih baik kalau Changmin yang membimbingnya hingga saat itu tiba.

Senyumnya terkembang.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya dengan baik, Changmin langsung melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Berbaring di atas kasurnya telanjang bulat dengan satu tangan sibuk memanja kejantanannya. Pikirannya sudah melayang menuju kolam renang, membayangkan setiap gerakan otot Yunho.

Di akhir imajinasinya, Changmin mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya, menahan geraman keras yang muncul.

"Hahhh... Hhhh... Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Yunho. Tunggu saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah... saya datang menyodorkan epep baru yang absurd punya. Setting masa sekarang dengan flash back masa lalu di kehidupan sebelumnya. Saya pribadi nggak percaya reinkarnasi tapi ini kan fiksi, jadi boleh donk?

Judulnya terlalu lebay kayaknya. Tapi gak kepikir yang lain tuh... ada ide?

Untuk School Club, saya baru terserang Writer Block jadi saya coba buat yang lain untuk ganti suasana. Cerita ini udah ganti total dari awal pembuatan. Gak tahu lah... pokoknya saya sempat curhat ke seseorang tentang ini (maafkan daku sudah merusuh di DM kakak... n makasih banyak buat supportnyaaa) dan jadilah... Drown

Tenggelam donk ye? Namanya juga ada hubungannya sama renang. /gak nyambung/ ketik author note sambil ngantuk/ ah, kerjaanku banyak/ kerjaan banyak kok bikin ginian?

Ini bisa dibilang dua cerita dijadikan satu, walau yang masa lalu mungkin nggak jelas2 amat. Gak gampang bikin dua cerita yang nyambung begini disaat yang sama.

Tauk deh kapan bisa apdet buat yang satu ini, selama writer block tidak menyerang sih, bisa segera.

Jadi saya harap tolong kasih review buat cerita ini yaaaa ^^ yang biasanya jadi sider, yang sebenernya nongkrongin couple lain tapi suka kepoin ff homin. Lol. Nggak perlu punya user untuk bisa review jadi klik tombol review yang tersedia okayyy?

In the midst of drowsiness.

Melq

(d fb Reue Kanin)


	2. Chapter 2

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T - M

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : emangnya ada gitu yang bener2 peduli sama warningnya? =_= terserahlah. Mau baca ya baca, nggak mau baca juga gak apa-apa. Tapi yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Changmin membagikan kertas ulangan. Banyak yang cemberut dan mengeluh karena ulangan mendadak ini. Apalagi soal kali ini sulit.

Awalnya Changmin hanya duduk di mejanya sambil menulis soal baru, sesekali matanya menuju siswa-siswinya. Bisa dilihatnya beberapa siswa tak tenang dan berbisik-bisik, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang benar. Tetapi itu tak berlaku untuk Yunho. Dia hanya tenang di bangkunya, menjawab soal dengan tenang.

Mata guru magang itu sulit sekali untuk lepas dari Yunho, terutama ketika siswanya itu membalikkan kertas dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kertas. Tidur?

Akhirnya ketika berdiri, siswa-siswi langsung tenang, khawatir kalau ketahuan mencontek. Sejujurnya dia tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu mengingat sasarannya bukan siswa sekelas, tetapi hanya Yunho saja.

Perlahan Changmin berkeliling, mengintip jawaban murid-murid sementaranya ini. Ketika sampai di bangku seorang siswi yang sering menggodanya, gadis itu berbisik padanya. "Songsaenim... aku tak bisa pelajaran ini. Bagaimana kalau Songsaenim memberi saya les privat sepulang sekolah?" ditambah sebuah kedipan mata. Bibirnya berhias lipgloss hingga membuatnya mengkilap tetapi Changmin tak bergeming.

"Kerjakan saja soal-soal itu semaksimal mungkin," Katanya final sebelum beralih ke siswa lain. Tak tertarik sama sekali.

Yunho masih tak bergeming di pojokan. Jangan-jangan benar-benar tidur. Perlu waktu yang agak lama sebelum sampai di tempat siswa favoritnya itu.

.

Siswa yang jadi andalan klub renang itu membuka matanya mendadak ketika ada sebuah tangan yang mengusap punggungnya. Badannya langsung tegak karena terkejut. Waktu melihat ke samping, ada guru magang yang melihatnya dengan senyum yang aneh. "Kenapa? Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja," Bisiknya. "Kau sudah selesai, kan?" Usapan di punggungnya memang berhenti, tetapi tangan Changmin masih disana, menempel di punggungnya dan seolah tak mau lepas.

Satu tangan Yunho menggapai ke belakang untuk menghalau tangan Changmin, tetapi tangan itu hanya berpindah ke belakang lehernya sebelum perlahan maju membelai rahang dan dagunya. Yunho menatapnya dengan horor dan defensif. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, tetapi tidak sekalipun dirinya mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Senyum di wajah guru magang itu makin lebar. "Kau mau kursus privat denganku?" bisiknya.

Siswa yang duduk di pojokan itu menggeleng dengan agak ketakutan.

.

.

.

Berbekal pengalaman kemarin, Changmin menuju kolam renang indoor untuk melihat latihan klub renang. Latihan mereka juga bisa dilihat dari lantai atasnya, tetapi jarang sekali yang diizinkan kesana. Bahkan bisa dibilang tak boleh ada penggemar disana. Ini demi menjaga konsentrasi siswa terutama untuk menghadapi turnamen.

Tetapi Changmin bukan siswa, dia guru magang. Dan pelatih renang juga tahu posisi Changmin, jadi tak ada masalah. Kecuali...

"Kemana siswa laki-laki?" celetuknya ketika ada di dalam.

Kepala sekolah yang sedang mengamati siswi-siswinya dari lantai atas mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Shim Changmin! Kau sudah terbiasa?"

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Kau kemari bukan untuk mengganggu mereka, kan?"

"Ah tidak. Aku bisa renang sedikit-sedikit jadi kurasa aku bisa melihat mereka untuk memperbaiki posturku. Kukira siswa laki-laki yang berlatih." Hebat sekali dia bisa membuat alasan secepat itu.

"Laki-laki berlatih hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat. Kecuali kalau turnamen sudah dekat." Terangnya. Dan ini hari Kamis. "Oh? Lihat. Sepertinya rekor baru. Mungkin keberadaan anda diperlukan disini. Nampaknya mereka bersemangat saat anda yang jadi penonton." Bahkan kepala sekolah menambahkan kedipan mata.

"Kurasa itu karena mereka sudah berlatih dengan keras." Changmin tersenyum, walau dalam hati inginnya mendorong kepala sekolah ini agar terjun bebas dari lantai 2 ini. Seenaknya saja bermaksud menjadikannya 'umpan' untuk menarik keluar rekor baru. Dia hanya mengincar Yunho dan tak butuh yang lain. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Oh, ya. Kalau kau berminat untuk renang, aku akan menghubungi pelatih klub renang pria untuk mengajarimu."

Bukankah pelatih itu rambutnya sudah mulai memutih? Perutnya tambun dan agak gempal? Double-chin? "Tidak perlu repot-repot." Jawabnya santai namun tegas menolak. Lebih baik jika Yunho yang mengajarinya. Ah, salah. Mooseok-hyung dulu sudah mengajarinya.

Tunggu... pura-pura tak bisa berenang agar Yunho mengajarinya juga sepertinya bagus.

.

TAK

Klub baseball?

Tertarik dengan suaranya, Changmin mendekat ke lapangan baseball. Ini salah satu olah raga yang dia suka. Bukan memainkan olahraga ini tetapi hanya sebagai penonton. "Yonghwa! Kecepatanmu menurun! Coba naikkan lagi!"

Seseorang di lapangan, _catcher_ yang Changmin kenal betul suarannya. Wajahnya yang tertutup pelindung memaksanya untuk memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Tubuh yang terlihat atletis dan kurus. Pasti dia _catcher_ yang bagus, dia mengarahkan pitcher seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar mata Changmin tak beranjak dari catcher itu, postur tubuhnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi kalau sampai tertarik, berarti dia tidak setia donk? Cemberut karena efek pikirannya sendiri dan kali itu, bola tak tertangkap oleh _catcher_.

 _Catcher_ itu membuka pelindung kepalanya ketika _pitcher_ menghampiri.

"Kau lelah?"

 _Catcher_ itu menggeleng. "Aku cuma merasa merinding saja. Rasanya ada yang memperhatikanku." dia melihat ke sekeliling hingga keluar pagar, dimana ada seseorang dengan kemeja dan celana bahan yang membungkus kaki kurusnya dengan baik. "Oh... pantas." Katanya sambil memperhatikan ke satu arah itu.

"Itu Shim-Changmin Songsaenim."

.

Tentu saja Changmin terkejut mengetahui siapa _catcher_ itu. Ternyata itu Mooseok-hyung-nya. Caranya menatap Changmin membuatnya senang. Bahkan tanpa perlu mengumumkan kehadirannya, Yunho seolah bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

Ini memang takdir kan Mooseok-hyung?

.

"Dia guru yang bagus, kudengar kepala sekolah ingin menambah kelas yang dia ajar."

"Bisa dipindah saja tidak ya? Tak perlu mengajar kelasku lagi." Keluh Yunho.

Yonghwa melihatnya dengan aneh. "Kau serius?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab anggukan serius. "Coba katakan itu pada kepala sekolah. Sekarang kita latihan lagi."

Yunho memakai pelindung kepalanya lagi dan bersiap. Harus bisa mengacuhkan tatapan guru magangnya yang aneh itu. Sudah mengambil makanannya saat makan siang, lalu mengelus punggungnya. Dia hanya berharap itu berhenti. Dan kalau bisa jangan menatapnya seperti ini lagi. Bikin merinding saja.

.

.

.

Yunho berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas. Sudah selesai latihan baseball dan semua sudah pulang. Habis ini dia ingin makan lalu tidur. Sepasang sepatu yang terlihat semi formal tertangkap matanya. Berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

Mau tak mau, Yunho mendongak dan menemukan seringaian yang buatnya menakutkan. "Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum." Jawab Yunho singkat sebelum menarik tali sepatunya kuat-kuat dan berdiri. Dia tak mau ada dalam posisi lemah saat orang ini ada di sekitarnya. "Songsaenim sendiri belum pulang? Ada kerjaan?" Yuho berusaha mengambil jarak dari Changmin dengan satu langkah kecil ke belakang.

"Aku hanya lihat-lihat. Oh ya, memangnya siswa boleh ikut lebih dari 1 klub?"

"Normalnya sih tidak."

"Lalu kau pengecualian?"

Yunho mau tak mau berpikir kalau Changmin bukan hanya kebetulan saja ada di dekatnya tetapi sengaja mencarinya. Kalau begini repot. Bisa-bisanya diincar begini. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang menaruh dendam pada kedua orang tuanya sampai ingin mencelakakannya? "Aku... hanya membantu klub baseball saja. Sebab _catcher_ mereka cedera. Hanya sementara. Aku pulang duluan, Songsaenim."

Dirinya berusaha menjauh tetapi tangan Changmin sudah menggapainya, mencengkeram lengan atasnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa, bakal sulit melepaskan diri. "Pulang bersama."

"Memangnya rumah kita searah?" tanyanya skeptis, dan matanya sudah terpaku pada tangan Changmin yang menahannya kuat. Bukan lawan yang mudah.

"Paling tidak sampai halte bus. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, sebab kau siswa yang nilainya paling tinggi di kelas, bahkan diantara siswa kelas F-H." Changmin menjawab sambil berjalan menjauh, mengajak Yunho serta dengan terpaksa.

Guru magang satu ini benar-benar modus. Mana ada ceritanya mengobrol dengan yang paling baik nilainya? Guru-guru yang lain saja tak pernah melakukan itu. "Saya bisa jalan sendiri, Songsaenim." Changmin tersenyum padanya tapi tak melepaskan tangannya. "Kalau begini bisa-bisa yang melihat punya pikiran yang buruk."

"Oh ya? Apakah itu?" Tak peduli dengan ancaman Yunho, tangan itu masih erat menempel di lengan atas Yunho. Bukankah bagus kalau ada yag mengira ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua? Agar siswi-siswi kecentilan itu bisa menjauh darinya juga.

" _Bullying_."

Mendengar jawaban singkat Yunho membuat Changmin menatap malas pada apapun yang ada didepannya. Dipikirnya hubungan serius. "Jangan berlebihan, jam segini nyaris tak ada siswa yang masih di sekolah." Giliran Yunho yang cemberut. Susah sekali melawan guru satu ini.

.

.

.

.

Lusa, Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tajam. Dia kesal pada guru yang satu itu. Seenaknya saja menempel padanya seperti itu. Padahal kan dia tak salah apa-apa.

Sebaliknya, Changmin justru merasa senang karena diperhatikan begitu. Walaupun tatapan yang diterimanya cenderung kurang menyenangkan.

Changmin membagikan soal yang langsung diikuti dengan erangan dari murid-murid. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, Yunho tak tiduran di bangkunya seusai mengerjakan. Dia tetap duduk. Dan sialnya, Changmin tetap mendekat.

"Apa soal hari ini terlalu sulit?" Yunho tak menjawab, hanya memalingkan muka dan bertopang dagu. Memberi akses pada guru magang itu untuk melihat pada kertas soalnya. "Wah, benar semua. Padahal soal yang kuberikan untukmu beda dengan yang kuberikan pada teman-temanmu."

Mendengarnya, Yunho jadi merasa sangat sebal, meremas pensil di tangannya kuat-kuat. "Songsaenim punya dendam padaku ya?" Tanpa ragu dia menatap Changmin langsung, meski dia berusaha siswa lain tak mendengarnya.

Wajah marah Mooseok saat masih muda tak pernah Changmin lihat sebelumnya sebab mereka bertemu ketika sudah sama-sama dewasa. Tapi sama saja, hal sederhana semacam ini bisa menimbulkan reaksi pada tubuhnya. Kalau begini sih tidak adil namanya. "Bukannya bagus untukmu mengerjakan soal yang lebih sulit?"

Yunho terdiam, memikirkan hal itu. Memang bagus untuknya karena bisa selangkah lebih maju dibanding teman-temannya ini. Tetapi tetap saja.

Plek.

Tangan Changmin menyentuh leher Yunho. Membuat siswa terpandai di kelasnya itu terhenyak dan bergidik, juga segera menghindar. Lagi-lagi guru magang itu hanya memberinya seringaian dan segera kembali ke depan kelas.

Yunho menyentuh kulit lehernya yang tadi disentuh oleh Changmin, rasanya merinding.

.

Selesai ulangan, Yunho menatap kertas soalnya yang telah diberi nilai dan mulai ketakutan. Di belakang kertas itu, Changmin menuliskan nomor handphone-nya. Juga tulisan dengan spidol merah. "Call Me!" juga gambar hati.

Hal ini benar-benar semakin membuatnya takut.

.

.

.

Ketika jam makan siang, Yunho hanya membeli nasi roll dan membawanya ke taman, membuat Changmin kecewa berat karena tidak bisa mengganggu Mooseok-hyung-nya. Padahal kan inginnya makan bersama.

.

Yunho juga tidak menelponnya.

Beginilah kalau hanya dirinya saja yang punya ingatan tentang kehidupan mereka yang telah lalu. Hanya dia yang merasa dekat, tetapi tidak demikian halnya dengan Yunho. Dia tak tahu apa-apa. Jiwanya sama tetapi tidak demikian halnya dengan ingatannya. Memangnya salah kalau dia ingin berusaha menyentuh Yunho sebanyak mungkin? Padahal kan dulu bukan dia yang awalnya suka begitu.

.

 _Tangan kekar itu menyentuhnya dengan kurang ajar. Meremas-remas tangan dan kakinya juga. "Ah! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Singkirkan tanganmu!" Mooseok menyingkirkan tangannya tetapi melihat Lee Yoon dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Membuat pangeran kedua itu melihat Mooseok tajam, kedua tangan di depan dada, melindungi diri._

" _Kau ini tipe orang yang tak pernah kerja keras ya?"_

 _Lee Yoon memutar bola matanya. Seorang pangeran tak perlu hal seperti itu, apalagi dirinya yang tak dianggap ini. Hanya saja Mooseok tak tahu itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Nggak punya otot." Katanya blak-blakan._

" _Ergh! Apa maumu!" serunya kesal. Mana ada orang yang terang-terangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depannya? Biasanya hanya di belakang._

" _Mau kulatih? Postur tubuhmu bagus tetapi tidak terlatih saja." Tak ada perubahan di wajah Mooseok, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh mood Lee Yoon yang jadi jelek karena dia mengejeknya barusan._

 _Lee Yoon berpikir keras, membayangkan bagaimana tubuh Yunho yang tegap, lengannya yang keras, tetapi dirinya juga terbayang kerasnya latihan. Dan satu hal lagi, terbayang olehnya beradu pedang dengan kakaknya, sang putra mahkota yang membuatnya tak terlihat._

" _Aku mau!" jawabnya mantap._

.

Mengingat betapa kerasnya latihan waktu itu, dia tak bisa mundur untuk urusan begini. Bukankah salah satu hal yang Yunho suka darinya adalah sifatnya yang tahan banting?

.

.

.

Saat soal latihan hari ini dibagikan, ada coretan dari pensil di kertas Yunho.

" Kenapa tidak menelponku? :( "

Yunho hanya menatap tulisan itu selama semenit sebelum menghapusnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal. Gila saja ada tulisan seperti itu, dengan gambar wajah sedih pula. Bagaimana kalau siswa lain melihatnya?

Guru yang satu ini benar-benar mengganggunya, padahal baru bertemu disekolah ini saja. Atau jangan-jangan...

Yunho bertopang dagu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kepikiran.

.

"Hei, Songsaenim!"

Kejutan. Yunho menyapanya lebih dulu setelah semua siswa keluar kelas untuk istirahat makan siang. "Ya? Mau makan siang bersama sehabis ini?"

Langsung saja siswanya itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Kalau mau privat, aku bisa memberimu privat gratis sepulang sekolah. Ditempatku atau di rumahmu." Changmin justru mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Tolong dengar dulu. Ini bukan soal akademis." Changmin menunjukkan wajah bingung dan agak kecewa. Mau tak mau, Yunho jadi berpikir kalau gurunya ini memang sedikit banyak terobsesi dengan les privat. Apa untuk cari tambahan ya? Status guru magang kan tidak senyaman guru tetap untuk urusan finansial. "Apa... kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

 _Apa ingatan dimasa lalu masuk ke mimpinya ya?_ Tapi ditahannya pikiran itu. "Sejak hari pertama aku mengajar, kan?"

"Maksudku sebelum itu. Apa aku pernah bertemu Songsaenim sebelumnya?"

Changmin terdiam, ada sedikit harapan di dalam dadanya. Kalau memang ada dejavu, itu pun tak masalah. "Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Songsaenim terlihat dekat sekali dengan saya, padahal aku yakin baru bertemu Songsaenim di sekolah," Yunho berusaha tetap setenang mungkin tetapi membuat Guru magang itu kecewa. _Bodoh!_ –serunya dalam hati. Tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Mengamati kekecewaaan yang tergambar di wajah guru muda itu membuat Yunho khawatir. "Apa aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Senyum kecil dan gelengan kepala. "Tidak. Tenang saja. Kau itu terlalu baik, hyung."

"..." gantian Yunho yang terdiam, lalu memutuskan sudah saatnya untuk pergi. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Songsaenim," dengan segera langsung keluar kelas sebelum bisa dihentikan. Changmin kecewa dengan hal itu, tetapi ada juga sisi baiknya, kali ini Yunho lah yang memulai percakapan dengannya. Padahal biasanya dia yang menggangu siswa itu duluan.

Tak apalah, kemajuan kecil. Dan waktu magangnya semakin menyempit. Sudah hampir 2 minggu. Hanya tersisa 6 minggu lagi.

Sementara itu Yunho hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan dari kelas menuju kantin. Bahkan meski banyak yang menyapanya tetapi diacuhkannya. Ada satu hal yang begitu mengganjal.

Tadi... Changmin-Songsaenim memanggilnya 'hyung'

.

.

"Salah mungkin ya?" Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam didepan makan siangnya sambil bertopang dagu, mengejutkan teman-temannya karena kata-katanya tidak relevan dengan percakapan mereka sedari tadi. Tak ada guru magang yang bergabung dengan mereka jadi bisa bebas membicarakan apa saja.

Mereka menatap ke arah yang sama, Yunho. Pandangan teman mereka yang satu itu jauh dari kata fokus. Hingga mereka saling sikut saling bertanya ada apa dengan Yunho.

Hingga seseorang memutuskan untuk menyikutnya keras. "Aw! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?"

"Kau melamun."

Yunho mengelus sisi perutnya yang disikut dengan lumayan kencang. "Sakit tahu..." erangnya imut.

Lagi-lagi teman-temannya menatapnya dengan aneh. "Kau ada masalah Yunho? Sepertinya ada yang membuatmu kepikiran."

Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas dan langsung melahap makanannya.

.

.

.

Changmin melihatnya, kecepatan yang bagus untuk siswa SMA. Ini klub yang bagus. Dan terutama ada Yunho disana. Finish paling awal.

Tapi lagi-lagi, pelatih berteriak padanya.

Teriakan itu seolah tak dipedulikan. Yunho hanya keluar dari kolam renang untuk kembali ke posisinya tanpa peduli. Beberapa temannya melihat dengan simpati. Sepertinya semua beban ditanggungkan ke punggung siswa favoritnya itu.

"Mooseok-hyung" gumamnya pelan dari selasar lantai dua ketika menatap Yunho mengambil posisi.

BYYUUUUURRRR...

.

" _Jadi kau disini, Yoon? Kucari dari tadi."_

" _Cuaca panas. Paling tepat ya berenang." Katanya yang baru saja loncat lagi ke air._

 _Mooseok mendengus. "Mentang-mentang sekarang sudah bisa berenang." Padahal kan dia juga yang mengajari._

 _Lee Yoon hanya tertawa dari air. "Ayo gabung, hyung! Airnya segar!" Beberapa bulan yang lalu, seorang Lee Yoon tak akan mau melakukan ini. Berenang dengan hanya mengenakan celana saja di alam terbuka. Tanpa pengawal seorang pun. Hidup begini memang jauh dari kemewahan yang biasa dia dapatkan, tetapi menyenangkan juga. Setidaknya dia bisa bebas dan jauh dari aturan._

 _Dan juga ada Mooseok-hyung yang sekarang sudah melucuti pakaiannya. Hanya menyisakan celana panjang putih sama seperti dirinya, sebelum melompat ke air._

 _Menimbulkan percikan yang besar dan mengenai mata Lee Yoon. Otomatis matanya terpejam, dan begitu membuka mata lagi, Mooseok tak ada._

" _Hyung?" panggilnya khawatir. "Hyu... hyung?" Lee Yoon melihat ke sekelilingnya, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda pria itu. "Hyung! Mooseok hyung!" panggilnya keras._

 _Cengkraman di pergelangan kakinya dan tarikan kuat. Monster kah? Atau hantu air?_

 _Berkali-kali Lee Yoon berusaha menggerakkan kakinya tetapi tak berhasil dan hanya tenggelam semakin dalam._

 _Memberanikan diri membuka mata di dalam air dan melihat..._

" _Puahhh!" Lee Yoon berhasil naik ke atas air, diikuti sesuatu yang lain. "Yah! Hyung! Jangan bercanda begitu! Aku bisa mati tahu!" teriaknya kencang pada Mooseok yang dengan isengnya sudah menarik kakinya dari dalam air. Tetapi Mooseok hanya tertawa._

 _Karena kesal, langsung saja diserangnya Mooseok. Memukulnya beberapa kali tetapi tawanya tak berhenti. Jadi dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mendorong Mooseok hingga kepalanya terendam di dalam air._

" _Yah! Yoon-ah! Kau sudah berani kurang ajar!"_

" _Kau sendiri yang mulai!" serunya marah._

" _Dasar sok!" Mooseok bermaksud berenang pergi, tetapi tangan Lee Yoon menggapainya. Satu tangan di bahu dan satu lagi di perutnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Menahannya._

.

Yunho melirik ke arah Changmin berdiri. Guru magang itu tersenyum bodoh, yang Yunho yakini pasti sedang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Benar-benar deh guru yang satu itu. Bikin merinding.

.

.

.

Berdiri di bawah guyuran shower dengan mata terpejam, Yunho membersihkan sisa-sisa air kolam renang yang bercampur dengan kaporit. Membuat kulitnya jadi kasar setiap kali. Karena itulah ibu kepala sekolah dengan baik hati menyediakan suplai sabun yang berkualitas untuk mereka.

Tak ada orang lagi di bilik-bilik kamar mandi. Selalu dirinya yang terakhir. Bukan karena mandi paling lama, tetapi karena setelah yang lain pergi, dia masih berenang beberapa kali lagi.

"Lambat!" gumamnya. "Gara-gara guru aneh itu! Kalau dia tak ada, catatanku pasti lebih bagus." Racaunya. Dengan sengaja Yunho pura-pura meninggalkan kolam renang bersama yang lain lalu kembali lagi setelah memastikan Changmin tak ada di sana.

Mata Yunho terbuka mendadak begitu mendengar sesuatu. Merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa. Perlahan dimatikannya aliran air shower dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung. Baru kemudian membuka pintu bilik showernya.

"Hai!"

Siswa anggota klub renang itu hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Kenapa bermuka seperti itu?"

Yunho merasa kepalanya pusing. Masa masih tanya-tanya lagi. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini Songsaenim? Mau mandi juga?"

Changmin menggeleng, kalau mandi bareng dengan Yunho sih tak masalah. Karena Yunho tidak keluar juga dia jadi memutuskan untuk masuk saja kesini. Bisa melihat yang bagus sih. Yunho dengan badan yang masih basah dan hanya bagian pinggang kebawah yang tertutup handuk lebar. Apalagi ini dilihat dalam jarak dekat. Rasanya ingin menyerang Yunho disini. Tapi bisa saja salah satu dari mereka cedera karenanya. Namanya saja kamar mandi; licin.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Changmin memutuskan untuk maju selangkah, reflek Yunho mundur selangkah juga. "Tadinya ingin mencari toilet." Bohong Changmin.

"Oh..." reaksi pertama Yunho. "Kalau mau ke toilet sih pintunya di sebelah." Yunho menunjuk pintu keluar. Tapi mata Changmin tak mengikuti arah tangan Yunho, sebaliknya, guru magang itu maju lagi dan tangannya menyentuh dada Yunho dengan tak sabar, menekan otot yang ada dibawah telapak tangannya. Yunho bergetar karena terkejut, langsung mundur selangkah tetapi diikuti oleh Changmin hingga kembali masuk ke bilik kamar mandi. Bahkan punggung Yunho menyentuh tembok karena dorongan itu.

Tangan Yunho mencengkeram tangan Changmin kuat, matanya menatap tajam kepada pria dewasa yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Tapi seolah kerasukan, Changmin tak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu dan perlahan memajukan wajahnya. Yunho berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya.

Klek

"Apa masih ada orang?" seseorang bertanya dari pintu, membuat Changmin tersadar. Bahkan bisa dirasakannya Yunho terlonjak sedikit.

"Aku masih disini!" Yunho memiringkan lehernya dan berteriak.

"Oh, Yunho, ya? Segeralah pulang!"

"Aku mengerti, pak. Sebentar lagi."

Changmin hanya menatap Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mungkin penjaga sekolah atau, siapapun itu, dia tak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan hanya bagaimana bisa menyentuh Yunho. "Cup."

Mata Yunho terbelalak. Melihat ke arah Changmin yang menatapnya dengan penuh kemenangan dan kepuasan. Pipinya baru saja dikecup oleh guru magangnya. Membuat cengkraman tangan Yunho melonggar akibat shock dan Changmin bisa lolos darinya.

Dengan segera Changmin menuju pintu keluar. Mengeluarkan kepalanya lebih dulu dan melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tak ada orang lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar. Meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam di tempatnya semula.

.

"Pelecehan!" umpatnya saat berjalan pulang dari halte bis ke rumahnya. Untung hanya dicium di pipi dan tidak diapa-apakan lagi. Huh, memangnya dia berharap diapa-apakan? Dia harus berhati-hati. Bisa saja guru satu itu lebih nekad dari yang tadi.

Yunho melihat rumahnya, lalu menghela nafas lelah. Entah mana yang membuatnya lebih lelah, berada di sekolah atau berada di rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Yunho!"

"Pagi..." jawabnya malas. Yonghwa merangkul Yunho begitu saja, berjalan bersama menuju kelas Yunho. Kesempatan ini jelas dipakai untuk membicarakan urusan baseball. Hal yang sangat biasa untuk mereka berdua, hanya saja dari sudut mata, Yunho bisa melihat guru magang mereka yang tinggi semampai dengan mata bulatnya yang sekarang ini menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" Yonghwa bertanya.

"Tidak. Maaf, tadi aku melamun. Kau bilang apa barusan?" kali ini Yunho pun merangkul pinggang Yonghwa hingga tubuh mereka jadi makin dekat saja. Ada aura membunuh yang terasa dari arah guru magangnya berdiri. Pasti guru muda itu sangat tak suka melihat hal ini sampai membuatnya merinding, tapi bibir Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman, seolah tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yonghwa. Tapi mana bisa ide lakukan ' _bunt_ ' itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum?

.

.

.

Yunho mendengarkan penjelasan Changmin dengan baik. Dia seolah tak terpengaruh dengan kejadian kemarin atau kejadian tadi pagi di koridor sekolah.

Changmin terlihat cuek dan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. membuat Yunho jadi merasa tenang karena tak ada perasaan merinding hari ini. Hanya saja, ketika kertas soal dibagikan, ada tulisan di kertasnya.

' Tampangmu kemarin seperti belum pernah dapat ciuman dipipi '

Yunho hanya membaca sekilas sebelum menghapusnya. Tak peduli sama sekali.

Changmin menyembunyikan rasa sebalnya dengan menatap buku soalnya. Sudah diejek begitu dia tidak bergeming?

.

.

.

"Eh? Guru magang itu muncul lagi... dia penggemar baseball, ya?" celetuk Yonghwa yang langsung membuat Yunho yang mendengarnya kesal.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Komentarnya sembari memasang pelindung.

"Tapi penggemarnya banyak." Komentar terakhir Yonghwa sebelum menuju _pitch mound_. Dengan tanda dari Yunho, Yonghwa melemparkan bola cepat, membuat siswa yang dapat giliran memukul itu mengayunkan pemukulnya dengan terburu-buru dan hilang keseimbangan.

.

 _Lee Yoon terjembab, pantatnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Pedang terhunus di sisi lehernya. Pangeran yang terbuang itu menatap Mooseok yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Kontrol di tangnnya begitu bagus hingga pedang itu hanya berjarak setipis kertas dengan leher Lee Yoon. Membuat sang pangeran tak berani bergerak. "Kalau aku musuhmu, kau pasti sudah mati." Komentar Mooseok sebelum menjauhkan pedang kayunya dari leher Lee Yoon._

" _Itu hanya pedang kayu." Ejek Lee Yoon dan mengambil pedang kayunya sebelum berdiri. Mengelus pantatnya, kemungkinan akan ada memar disana._

" _Pakai pedang kayu pun aku bisa membunuhmu."_

 _Lee Yoon terdiam. Mooseok-hyung nya ini memang kuat. Selalu terlihat baik pada setiap orang, juga begitu maskulin. Tetapi justru hal itu lah yang membuatnya tak benar-benar mengetahui kemampuan sebenarnya dari seorang Kang Mooseok. Lalu apakah Lee Yoon percaya kalau dia bisa membunuhnya dengan pedang kayu? Tentu saja. "Kan hyung mau melatihku, bukan membunuhku. Tapi kalau begini, sepertinya aku bakal mati duluan." Latihan keras yang diberikan oleh Mooseok tak main-main. Membuatnya ambruk sejak hari pertama. Meski demikian Mooseok tetap sabar. Membantunya sekuat tenaga. "Kau ada kemajuan kok. Jarang aku tahu ada orang yang terbiasa bermalas-malasan bisa berkembang secepat ini."_

 _Tentu saja. Dia punya misi untuk membalaskan dendam kepada kakaknya sang putra mahkota beserta ibu tirinya itu. Lee Yoon menyabetkan pedangnya tiba-tiba ke arah Mooseok. Tetapi hyungnya itu hanya perlu mengelak sedikit saja._

.

"Sama saja." Celetuk Changmin saat melihat Yunho. "Bahkan setelah melalui beberapa kehidupan, dia tetap saja seperti itu. Sangat serius dan sangat baik."

"Kali ini kau suka baseball juga?" Suara seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya tahu-tahu menyapa telinganya. Ibu kepala sekolah. Changmin berbalik dan membungkuk sekilas. "Menyenangkan bukan, melihat siswa berlatih begini?"

"Mengingatkanku pada masa lalu." Akunya, walau tidak jelas masa lalu yang mana. Fokusnya hanya Mooseok atau Yunho saja. Yang lain dia tidak butuh. Kemarin bisa menciumnya saja begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Kita lihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan hari ini. "Oh ya, Bu kepala sekolah. Aku ada permintaan."

.

Yunho melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana Changmin berbincang dengan Kepala sekolah. Baguslah kalau dia punya sesuatu yang dilakukan selain mengganggunya. Dengan kompetisi renang dan baseball yang akan dimulai minggu depan, dia perlu semua konsentrasi yang dia miliki.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Jung Yunho!" guru geografi memanggilnya sebelum bisa keluar kelas. "Kau dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Jam istirahat pertama ini kau harus menemuinya."

"Baik," jawabnya singkat, tetapi dia tak mengerti kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat. Bukannya dia hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja di sekolah? Kenapa sampai dapat panggilan begini?

.

Yunho mengetuk pintu. "Masuk!" barulah dia membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ibu ingin bertemu dengan saya?" katanya saat pintu sudah terbuka.

"Duduklah!" dengan patuh Yunho duduk di kursi, berseberangan dengan kepala sekolah. "Kudengar kau bisa mengerjakan soal matematika bahkan untuk kelas tiga dan level universitas." Yunho menatap wanita itu dengan bingung. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengerjakan soal seperti itu. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Kepala sekolah menyodorkan kertas-kertas soal pada Yunho. Dia melihatnya satu-persatu. "Ini kan hanya soal-soal yang saya kerjakan di kelas, saja."

Kepala sekolah tersenyum. "Tapi soal-soal yang kau kerjakan semuanya berbeda dari yang dikerjakan teman-teman sekelasmu."

"Apa?!" refleknya. Matanya membesar walau tak pernah bisa bulat sempurna.

"Guru Magang kita, Shim Changmin melihat potensimu jadi dengan diam-diam sengaja memberikan soal yang levelnya jauh diatas rata-rata kelasmu. Kalau begini nilai matematikamu bisa dijamin."

Ingin rasanya meremas guru magang itu seperti kaleng soda. Bisa-bisanya melakukan hal seperti itu, pilih kasih sekali. Dia pasti sebenarnya punya dendam padanya. "Mmm... lalu? Apa hubungannya? Bisa saja aku hanya kebetulan saja bisa menyelesaikannya." Yunho berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi kepala sekolahnya. Beliau tak ada urusan dengan guru magang yang suka sekali mengganggunya itu.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu untuk ikut olimpiade matematika, seleksi pertamanya dimulai dua minggu lagi." Yunho hanya bisa diam ditempatnya duduk sambil menatap wanita itu dengan horor. "Aku juga sudah menunjuk guru untuk membimbingmu." Pintu terbuka sekali lagi. Dan hanya dari perasaan merinding yang menjalar dikulitnya, Yunho tahu pasti siapa yang masuk tanpa perlu membalikkan badan.

.

.

.

.

.

Minta maaf atas banyaknya typo, n kalau ada nama masa sekarang yang nyempil di masa lalu, itu tandanya saya nggak sengaja. Maklum aja ya... kan satu orang punya dua nama gitu. Y_Y

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di chapter 1.

Nyonyo Wiyet : Makasih udah posting chap 1 kemarin ya... (lagi2 ngerepotin)

Jijoonie : Itusih tunggu aja sampe chap akhir (belum tahu kapan) kalo saya nggak hilang ingatan juga.

Ela JungShim : Akhirnya kak Ela review plokplokplok (tepuk tangan). Senengnyaa.. tapi itu 2 bulan kak, bukan 2 minggu. Iya, berkat kak ela yang bilang dijadiin satu aja, maka jadilah epep ini. Makasih ya kak, kapan2 saya ngerusuh lagi di DM.

Bambideer : reinkarnasi. Bukan Yunho yang kena kutuk jadi nggak ingat. kan orang lain juga nggak inget masa lalunya. Jadi Changmin yang kena kutuk supaya ingat.

Jung Minchun : Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga.

Bastillelegy : makasih komennya. Sekali2 biar Yunho lebih muda.

Calum'sNoona : makasih doanya

Yurroboong : Makasih, btw, maksudnya 'berdayakan homin selalu' itu apa ya?

Luvhomin : ahaha... itu sih...

Wiwiejinki : aku sabar(?)

Chwangminnie : saya juga pensaran. Iyah doakan aja bisa lepas dari WB n kerjaanku nggak terlalu banyak.

Kyumbul78 : iyah... kasian yunho yang biasa dapet label itu.

Lennie239 : udah lewat DM kaka... kalo ada yg salah lagi, terima aja y XD

Shin min hyo : ini udah lanjut

: kapan y kak? Belum jadi si... kan yang flashback pake italic.

Guest : iyah, sekali2 jadi brondong bolehlah.

Toto-chan : coba baca lagi ya ^^ iya Changmin kena kutuk. 5-7 tahun lagi itu kira2 umurnya Yunho kan 21-23. Nah kan udah bukan ABG jadi lbh hot donk yaa

Nana Jyh : nanya aja sama si WB kenapa nempel gue terus...

Nah, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu chapter depan. Susah fokus ke dua cerita sekaligus. Masa lalunya mereka memang belum jelas untuk sekarang. Yah... doakan aja saya nggak lupa gara2 terlalu fokus ke kehidupan mereka yang sekarang.

Oke Cyiiiinn? Jangan lupa review loh! Kalo nggak para sider saya sumpahin sembelit 1 minggu. Terutama yang follow tapi gak komen! WUAHAHAHAHAHA (ketawa jahat)

Melq

(d fb Reue Kanin)


	3. Chapter 3

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Yunho yang paling akhir meninggalkan kolam renang. Berenang terus seolah tak pernah puas. Tentu saja ini jadi tontonan gratis yang paling disukai oleh Changmin. Melihat bagaimana otot-otot remaja Yunho bergerak begitu. Terutama otot punggungnya.

Sementara Yunho berusaha melawan perasaan menyebalkan ini. Ditatap seolah dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar mangsa oleh guru magangnya itu membuatnya merinding. Dan dia harus melawannya demi rekornya sendiri.

Yunho beranjak dari kolam renang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Hanya mengenakan celana pendek saja saat masuk ke ruang shower. Awalnya ada perasaan lega. Ketika air hangat membasuh kulitnya, rasanya menyenangkan, tetapi segera saja perasaan mencekam itu kembali lagi. "Anda disini, Songsaenim?"

"... Aku menunggumu," cukup lama Changmin baru menjawab, agak ragu pada awalnya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah. Benar-benar guru satu ini... "Apa harus menunggu di dalam ruang shower? Songsaenim bisa menungguku diluar, kan?"

"Aku tak mau kau kabur." Jawabnya santai dan blak-blakan. Kalau ada di dalam ruang shower begini mana bisa Yunho kabur? Siswa satu ini paling bagus hanya mengenakan celana renang atau selembar handuk saja.

Shower terhenti dan beberapa saat kemudian bilik tempat Yunho berada terbuka pintunya, menampakkan Yunho yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Tanpa malu Changmin menatap ke bawah situ. "Apa yang anda lihat?" Changmin hanya memberinya cengiran lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. Yunho berjalan melewatinya menuju ruang loker.

Untung guru magangnya tak mengikuti sampai ke dalam ruang loker.

.

"Kita berlatih dirumahmu atau ditempatku?" Changmin langsung mencecar Yunho dengan pertanyaan itu ketika baru melangkah keluar ruang loker.

Ah ya, Yunho baru ingat. Hal ini belum mereka bicarakan sama sekali. "Di tempat umum saja. Cafe atau perpustakaan misalnya?"

"Kau perlu konsentrasi, bukannya tempat dimana kau bisa sambil cuci mata, lagi pula perpustakaan daerah jauh dari sini," jawabnya malas.

"Lebih baik dari pada dilecehkan oleh guru sendiri," Balasnya.

Changmin menghela nafas. Apa gara-gara dirinya tidak bisa bersabar ya? Mungkin kalau dia tidak mulai menjamah Yunho sedikit demi sedikit sejak awal, akan mudah baginya untuk membawa Yunho ke tempatnya atau ke kamar Yunho saja. Jadi sedikit menyesal. "Ke rumahmu saja. Ada orang tua yang bisa mengawasi, kan?"

Yunho justru berbalik menatap Changmin. Kalau dia bilang agar ada yang mengawasi, itu berarti dia serius dengan tugasnya? Atau jangan-jangan ini hanya akal bulusnya? "Ya, sudahlah... ke tempat Songsaenim saja," jawabnya menyerah.

"Tu... tunggu. Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Ke tempat Songsaenim saja. Tapi kalau nggak mau ya sudah. Hari ini sebaiknya tak usah."

Langsung saja Changmin menarik lengan baju Yunho dan menyeretnya ke halte bis. "Ayo!" Bahkan walau tak melihat wajah Changmin, dia tahu guru magang di sekolahnya itu sedang tersenyum saat ini. Ada rasa khawatir sih, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tak punya banyak pilihan. Meski begitu dia jalan melangkah dengan berat.

.

" _Hyung! Cepat!"_

" _Astaga, kau ini kenapa sih? Itu hanya iring-iringan kerajaan saja, kan?" Mooseok tak percaya dengan sikap Lee Yoon yang seperti anak kecil yang akan diberi manisan saja._

 _Dengan cekatan, Lee Yoon berusaha menerobos kerumunan, tak peduli dengan Mooseok yang tertinggal di belakang. Dengan susah payah akhirnya bisa berdiri di barisan terdepan. Nafasnya tak beraturan tetapi dia punya misi._

" _Minggir wanita tua!" seorang pengawal tak ada ampun terhadap seorang wanita tua yang terjatuh di barisan depan kerumunan._

" _Ampun, hamba hanya ingin melihat pangeran..." cicitnya ketakutan._

 _Tetapi pengawal berwajah tak bersahabat itu malah memukulnya, beruntung ada pemuda yang segera menyelamatkannya. "Jangan kotori jalanan yang akan dilalui oleh pangeran! Kalian tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia!" seru pengawal._

 _Lee Yoon hanya memandang kejadian itu dalam diam. Ada bisik-bisik di sekitarnya karena kejadian barusan, dan pengawal membentak semuanya._

" _Dasar! Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu, tahu!" Mooseok melayangkan protes begitu bisa berdiri di samping Lee Yoon._

" _Hyung... apa iring-iringan kerajaan selalu begini? Mereka searogan itu?"_

" _Iya. Biasanya. Kalau dari kantor wilayah justru lebih baik dari ini. Tapi kali ini sepertinya pengawal ekstrim sekali. Siapa yang datang?"_

" _Pangeran katanya. Putra mahkota."_

" _Oh... mungkin wajar? Kerajaan hanya punya satu penerus saja, kan? Mengherankan sekali membiarkannya ketempat pinggiran seperti ini. Kalau diculik atau diserang oleh perampok bagaimana?"_

 _Lee Yoon mendengarkan kata-kata Mooseok dengan seksama walaupun matanya tetap menatap ke ujung jalan sana, arah iring-iringan akan muncul. Tetapi kemudian dia menoleh. "Hanya satu penerus?"_

 _Mooseok bisa menangkap raut tak percaya dari wajah Lee Yoon. "Berdasarkan yang kudengar sih." Langsung saja, Mooseok menepuk bahu orang disampingnya, kalau tak salah pedagang ikan kering. "Iya kan paman? Kerajaan hanya punya satu penerus, kan?"_

" _Iya. Masa hal seperti itu kau tidak tahu? Tapi ada juga rumor yang mengatakan kalau raja punya lebih dari satu anak, hanya saja terkena kutukan atau sakit parah jadi mati muda dan ditutupi seperti aib saja. Tapi kalau pangerannya sesombong ini, bukannya itu lebih aib ya?"_

" _Tuh, kan? Dengar sendiri."_

 _Lee Yoon bisa melihat iring-iringan kerajaan sudah sampai ujung jalan. Warna warni dan mewah. "Hyung... ayo pergi saja."_

 _Mooseok menatapnya bingung. "Bukannya kau ingin lihat."_

" _Tidak jadi. Aku ingin pergi saja." Lee Yoon lagi-lagi menerobos kerumunan ke arah sebaliknya. Mooseok langsung mengikuti tanpa banyak tanya. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan tampang putra mahkota sih, tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin lain kali._

.

.

.

"Lumayan besar untuk guru magang ya? Lingkungannya juga bagus. Pasti Songsaenim berasal dari keluarga berada," Yunho tanpa malu melihat-lihat apartemen Changmin.

Changmin tak menanggapi kalimat Yunho barusan. Hanya tersenyum mendengar kemampuan analisis yang ditunjukkan siswanya itu. Ada sebuah meja yang kemudian diletakkannya di tengah ruangan. Bahkan Changmin juga segera mengambil kertas-kertas soal dan meletakkannya di meja. Tanpa disuruh pun Yunho langsung duduk di lantai dan melihat-lihat kertas soal yang diberikan. Membolak-baliknya. Tak lupa Changmin mengambil segelas air untuk Yunho yang langsung diteguk hingga sisa setengahnya.

Awalnya Changmin menatap Yunho tanpa suara, tetapi kemudian dia beranjak ke pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Waktu berbalik, Yunho menatapnya curiga. "Apa mau Songsaenim?"

Meski ditatap begitu, Changmin berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dan membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu.

"Aku mau mandi. Tapi kalau aku tak mengawasimu, bisa-bisa kau kabur. Jadi aku akan bawa kuncinya ke kamar mandi. Tak masalah, kan?" tantangnya.

Siswanya itu hanya menggeleng tak percaya dan segera memfokuskan pikirannya ke kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

Changmin melepaskan kemejanya dan dimasukkan ke tempat baju kotor, memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya pada Yunho, sayangnya siswanya itu tak meliriknya sama sekali.

.

Sementara Yunho mengerjakan semua soal-soal yang dibuat Changmin, guru magangnya itu memakai waktunya di dalam kamar mandi semaksimal mungkin.

Ada soal yang membuat Yunho harus memeras otak ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tapi tetap saja siswa yang jadi andalan klub renang itu tak bergeming. Barulah ketika melihat sepasang betis berhenti tepat di seberang meja, Yunho baru mendongak untuk melihat gurunya itu. "Ada kesulitan?"

"Ada."

"Coba kulihat"

Changmin hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi pinggang ke bawah, ukurannya lebih kecil dibanding handuk lebar yang biasa dipakai Yunho sehingga sepertiga paha bawahnya terlihat. Kedua nipple-nya tegak sama seperti ketika Yunho baru keluar dari shower. Ototnya tak kalah dari Yunho, cukup terbentuk karena dia sudah beranggapan apabila dia bertemu dengan 'Mooseok hyung-nya', dia harus terlihat mengagumkan. Hanya saja tak bisa dipungkiri kalau akhir-akhir ini dia jarang olah raga dan ototnya jadi mengendur. Apa boleh buat, baru pindah.

Sempat terpikir untuk mencari gym yang dekat dari apartemennya yang sekarang, tapi selalu ditundanya. Rambutnya basah dan masih ada handuk dikepalanya. "Nggak mau pakai baju dulu?" Yunho bertanya pada Changmin yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Heran saja karena gurunya itu tak membawa baju gantinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah lihat yang seperti ini?" Changmin berharap Yunho melihatnya, tetapi sama sekali tak diperhatikan.

"Sering kok. Klub renang dan klub baseball."

Langsung saja Changmin duduk di samping Yunho. "Kalau begitu tak ada masalah, kan?"

Yunho memalingkan muka untuk menatap pemilik kamar ini. "Pak guru... tubuh anda basah, kalau sampai kertasnya basah, bisa rusak nanti," protesnya, tetapi jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat tanpa Yunho sempat sadari.

Changmin memajukan wajahnya agar bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hal ini membuat Yunho terkejut dan berusaha untuk menggeser duduknya tetapi tangan Changmin sudah memeluk pinggangnya, menahannya disana.

Yunho melemparkan pensilnya asal dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Changmin tetapi lelaki yang lebih tua itu sudah melakukannya lebih dulu hingga tubuh Yunho terbaring di lantai. Dengan segera menindih paha Yunho dan terus menyerang bibir hati yang jadi incarannya sejak pertama kali melihat wajah siswanya itu di kelas.

Siswa cerdas itu kuat, dan tetap tak berhenti melawan hingga akhirnya dia sukses membuat Changmin berhenti. Dia sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dan nafas tak beraturan juga memburu lolos dari bibir kedua lelaki yang berstatus sebagai guru-murid itu.

Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Yunho, mengalir hingga ke lantai, sedangkan dari bibir Changmin, tetesan saliva mengenai wajah siswanya. Bibir mereka merah karena ciuman yang kasar itu.

Kasar memang, dan terkesan tak sabaran dari sisi Changmin, tetapi dia begitu menyukainya dia sudah begitu lama menahan diri agar bisa melakukan ini pada Yunho. Ini menyalakan api hasrat dalam dirinya.

Tangan Changmin menyentuh wajah Yunho yang langsung dicengkeram kuat oleh Yunho. Handuk di kepala Changmin terjatuh, membuat tetesan yang mengenai wajah Yunho tak hanya berasal dari dalam mulut Changmin melainkan juga dari rambutnya yang basah dan mengenai matanya.

Yunho berkedip karena kaget, tetapi kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Changmin untuk kembali menyerang Yunho. Menahan wajahnya agar lebih leluasa menodai bibir bentuk hati itu.

Kecipak saliva mulai terdengar kembali di ruangan sempit itu. Peduli setan dengan tetangga di sebelah.

.

Tangan Yunho berusaha menggapai Changmin, mencari titik gelinya. Sisi perutnya, tetapi tak sengaja juga menyentuh paha Changmin yang menyembul dari sisi handuk. Kain itu tersingkap hingga satu pahanya nyaris terlihat seluruhnya.

Perasaaan geli yang menjalar memaksa Changmin mengangkat wajahnya. Yunho terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun, mendorongnya dan disaat yang sama menggeser tubuhnya hingga Changmin jatuh dari tubuhnya dan menabrak meja kecil yang berisi semua soal yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Yunho duduk, bersandar pada dinding sementara Changmin mengerang karena rasa sakit dipunggungnya. Dengan menahan sakit, berusaha duduk juga. "Kau kasar sekali, hyung!" protes Changmin tak terima, berusaha mengelus punggungnya.

"Songsaenim memang sudah merencanakan hal ini, kan? Sejak mulai memberiku soal yang berbeda dengan teman-teman sekelasku hingga yang barusan,"

Awalnya Changmin terlihat cemberut karena rasa sakit tetapi segera berubah menjadi senyuman. "Sejak memberimu soal yang berbeda hingga mengatakannya pada kepala sekolah memang sudah kurencanakan. Tetapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,"

"Lalu yang barusan? Sampai mengunci pintu segala?"

"Aku terbawa suasana. Melihat bibirmu itu membuatku tak tahan. Maklum, tak ada orang lain di kamar ini. Tak ada teman-teman sekolahmu, tak ada guru-guru dan tak ada kepala sekolah." Changmin merangkak maju, kembali memerangkap Yunho diantaranya dan dinding. Satu tangan Changmin bahkan menyentuh paha Yunho yang duduk bersila. Otomatis mata siswa itu mengarah kesana.

"Pak guru, tolong jangan begini... ini... tak sesuai... dengan moral..."

"Persetan dengan moral!" Changmin berteriak tepat ke wajah Yunho yang langsung terkejut. "Kau pikir aku menunggu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk diingatkan tentang moral?"

Ada amarah besar yang bisa Yunho rasakan dari pria dewasa dihadapannya. Nafasnya yang memburu jadi salah satu tandanya. Hanya saja perlahan guru magang yang jadi favorit siswa-siswa kelas 2 itu menunduk, berusaha untuk menekan amarahnya, tetapi justru tetesan hangat yang jatuh di celana seragam Yunho. Tubuh Changmin bergetar.

Dia bukannya sedih, tetapi marah. Kenapa dia harus menerima kutukan menggelikan ini. Kenapa dia harus terlahir berulang kali dengan mengingat masa lalu itu dan terus dan terus mencari jiwa Mooseok yang terlahir kembali tanpa ingatan masa lalu? Ini begitu menyakitkan untuknya, perasaan rindu yang menyiksa, tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya pada Yunho yang tak tahu apa-apa?

Dia hanya seorang siswa SMA biasa yang bersekolah dan mengikuti klub. Walau jiwanya sama tetapi dia bukan Mooseok-hyungnya yang membantunya terus, yang bertengkar dengannya karena hal sepele, yang melatihnya bermain pedang dan taktik, yang berdiskusi dengannya soal keboborkan kebijakan kerajaan.

Yunho tak akan bisa mengingat secuil pun tentang Mooseok dan Lee Yoon.

Sama sekali.

.

Ada kehangatan yang terkesan ragu-ragu saat menyentuh kedua lengan atasnya. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Yunho yang tampak... khawatir.

Satu tangan Yunho beralih ke wajah Changmin, menyapu air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. Memalukan sekali, seorang Shim Changmin yang selalu menjaga harga dirinya kini dengan mudahnya menangis di hadapan seorang siswa SMA yang belum genap 17 tahun.

Apa karena baginya Yunho tetap saja adalah Mooseok? Orang yang sangat dia hormati melebihi kedua orang tuanya sendiri di masa lalu?

Changmin memejamkan mata dan memiringkan wajahnya, menyurukkan pipinya di telapak tangan Yunho yang menyapu air matanya. Dia seolah sedang mengusapkan wajahnya sendiri ke telapak tangan itu. Hanya dengan itu saja perasaan hatinya lebih ringan.

Yunho terkejut melihat wajah di hadapannya terlihat tenang dengan senyum tipis yang polos. Bukan seringai menerikan yang biasa tertangkap oleh matanya, bukan juga senyum lebar yang di buat-buat. Juga kelakuan aneh gurunya yang menggosokkan wajahnya ini. Dia tak pernah menghadapi hal seperti ini. Menyemangati tim saat menerima kekalahan pernah dia lakukan, hanya saja mana pernah dia menemui kasus ada seorang guru yang melecehkan siswanya kemudian marah dan mengalami ' _mental breakdown_ ' secara mendadak?

Belum lagi guru itu justru terlihat nyaman oleh sentuhan tangannya.

Hanya bergerak berdasarkan perkiraan saja, tangan Yunho yang lain bergerak kebelakang Changmin, mengelus punggungnya.

Mata Changmin perlahan terbuka, harus Yunho akui kalau matanya indah meski saat ini merah karena menahan emosi dan air mata. "Kau tidak marah padaku, kan hyung?" suaranya serak, raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal dan sedikit takut.

Lagi-lagi Changmin memanggilnya 'hyung'. Kepala Yunho menggeleng kaku, tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya gelengan itu yang dicarinya, tak perlu konfirmasi dengan kata-kata. Dengan itu, Changmin merangkak maju dan sempat membuat Yunho memundurkan kepalanya hingga membentur dinding.

Tanpa basa-basi, Changmin merangkak untuk duduk di pangkuan Yunho, kedua kakinya ada di sisi luar paha Yunho, menahannya untuk tidak pergi kemanapun. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher dan bahu Yunho sementara kepalanya dibenamkan di perpotongan leher siswanya, menyesap aroma sabun yang dibelikan kepala sekolah untuk siswa-siswanya.

"Nanti anda bisa kedinginan..." Yunho menasehati.

Akan tetapi tak ada jawaban dari Changmin yang membuat Yunho pasrah berada dalam posisi itu. Dia bahkan menjulurkan tangannya agar bisa menggapai jas sekolahnya untuk menutupi punggung Changmin yang terbuka. Jujur saja berat sekali. Tetapi pria yang nyaris telanjang di pangkuannya itu justru mengeratkan pelukan, menyamankan posisinya sendiri di atas pangkuan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi keesokan harinya di dalam kelas, kali ini pelajaran biologi. Yunho tak mempedulikannya atau lebih kurang hanya sebatas yang biasa dia lakukan di kelas. Memperhatikan pelajaran dan menjawab pertanyaan dengan sikap yang sama seperti hari biasanya. Hanya saja Changmin-lah yang tak berani menggodanya. Dia bahkan tidak mendekatinya sama sekali.

Apalagi mengingat kemarin dia tertidur di pangkuan Yunho. Dirinya terbangun karena alarm paginya, sendirian di kasurnya. Yunho bahkan menyelimutinya rapat-rapat, merapikan kamar yang berantakan, menjemur handuknya, dan membawa kabur soal-soalnya.

Benar-benar tidak diapa-apakan. _Gentleman_ atau terlalu polos?

Tetapi ketika kelas usai, justru Yunho yang mendatanginya. "Ini yang kemarin. Sudah kukerjakan sebagian besar. Ada 3 soal yang tak bisa kuselesaikan, bisa bantu aku?" Yunho mengembalikan kertas-kertas soal yang dibawanya semalam.

Changmin kehilangan kata-kata mendengarnya sampai Yunho harus berdehem untuk menyadarkannya. "Te... tentu... tentu saja. Jam istirahat? Sepulang sekolah?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tak suka jam istirahatku diganggu, dan ada kegiatan klub juga. Jadi setelah itu saja," Siswa itu menghela nafas berat, tidak cocok untuk siswa yang berumur 16 tahun. "Tempatnya nanti saja setelah kegiatan klub. Anda akan melihat latihan klub baseball juga kan hari ini?" mendapat anggukan cepat dari Changmin, Yunho langsung pamit. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Changmin menyaksikan latihan klub baseball, boleh, kan? Bukankah bisa dibilang dia dapat semacam undangan dari Yunho langsung? Hanya saja sepertinya makin banyak siswi disini. Dan rasanya risih karena tampaknya dibandingkan dengan memperhatikan klub baseball, mereka lebih banyak bisik-bisik, ribut dan memperhatikan Changmin.

Guru muda itu menghela nafas. Padahal banyak yang mengincarnya begini kenapa Yunho sama sekali tak memperhatikannya sih? Apa selera Yunho itu seperti gadis yang dulu itu ya?

.

" _Ah, maaf." Gadis itu membungkuk dihadapan Lee Yoon setelah mereka bertabrakan, untung tak ada bawaan gadis itu yang terjatuh ke tanah. Sungguh berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang biasa jadi pemuas nafsunya di istana. Gadis ini terlihat sederhana saja, tanpa riasan berlebih, tanpa aksesories berlebih dan dengan tingkat kesopanan wajar tanpa dibuat-buat._

 _Gadis yang menarik, kalau boleh mengakui. "Tidak apa-apa." Keluar dari istana membuatnya terbiasa dengan kondisi rakyat yang tak melulu soal tata krama, meski gadis ini begitu sopan. Dia juga membawa makanan, yang membuat Lee Yoon jadi agak lapar karena sempat mengintip. "Kau punya keperluan disini?" sebab yang tinggal disini kan hanya dirinya dan..._

" _Saya mencari Kang Mooseok," gadis manis itu tersenyum padanya. Dan seketika itu, pangeran itu tak lagi ingin mencicipi makanan yang dibawa gadis itu._

.

Ah, tidak. Sekarang sudah bukan jaman gadis seperti itu. Changmin berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran konyol macam itu. Jangan sampai dia terbawa suasana.

Semalam juga dia terbawa suasana (dan libidonya) dan waktu terbangun, Yunho sudah tak ada. Membawa semua soal-soal yang dibuat Changmin. Siswa itu tak mengambil kesempatan sama-sekali. sebaliknya, dia membaringkan Changmin perlahan hingga sama sekali tidak terbangun. Menyelimutinya dan mengunci pintunya sebelum menyelipkan kunsi kamarnya melalui celah pintu.

" _Pak guru, tolong jangan begini... ini... tak sesuai... dengan moral..."_

Changmin cemberut kalau mengingatnya. Bicara soal moral segala. Persis dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Mooseok.

Memang salah kalau seorang guru justru melakukan pelecehan terhadap muridnya sendiri yang masih di bawah umur. Mereka juga tak punya status apa-apa. Tapi kan mereka punya sejarah sebelumnya –walau Yunho tak ingat apa-apa. Tapi bukankah boleh-boleh saja kalau dia menginginkan Yunho jatuh cinta padanya dan mau membuang moral itu jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

Yunho menjaga jarak dari Changmin sejak masih di lingkungan sekolah hingga turun dari bis. Walau Changmin ingin mengajaknya mengobrol, tetapi raut wajah yang ditampilkan oleh Yunho jelas mengisyaratkan kalau dia tak ingin bicara apapun.

Hasilnya adalah ketenangan yang tidak biasa.

Mereka terus berjalan mengikuti arahan Yunho. Changmin hanya mengikuti hingga mereka sampai ke daerah pemukiman elit. Sepertinya siswanya kenal baik dengan daerah ini. Membuat Changmin menduga kalau mereka sedang menuju rumah Yunho.

Hanya saja, apa perlu menekan bel rumah sendiri?

Tentunya tidak. Akan tetapi Yunho baru saja melakukannya.

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita tua. Yunho langsung membungkuk padanya dan dengan segera Changmin mengikuti gestur itu. "Masuklah kalian berdua..." senyumnya tetap menawan meski sudah berumur.

"Maaf merepotkan untuk hari ini dan seterusnya."

"Jangan sungkan. Aku malah senang karena ada orang lain disini."

Mereka berjalan ke ruang makan. Awalnya Changmin bingung tetapi Yunho malah mengeluarkan pensil dan penghapus serta meminta soal dari Changmin. Ada air dan kue yang dihidangkan disana. Membuat Changmin lapar. Ingat kalau belum makan malam.

.

"Rumah siapa ini?" Changmin berbisik pada Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tempat ini memang nyaman dan tidak membuatnya cemas, hanya saja dia jadi tak bisa menggoda Yunho sama sekali. Pasti Mooseok-hyung-nya itu sengaja memilih tempat ini.

"Ini rumah orang tuanya kepala sekolah."

"Apa?!" bagaimana dia bisa mempercayai hal itu begitu saja.

"Habisnya Songsaenim tak mau ke perpustakaan saja sih."

"Kita sama-sama tahu kalau perpustakaan jauh. Akan makan waktu untuk kesana dan bisa-bisa sudah kehabisan bis."

Yunho setuju dengan alasan itu. "Oleh karena itu tadi pagi aku ke kantor kepala sekolah dan minta disediakan tempat yang kondusif. Hanya rumah ini yang paling memungkinkan. Lagipula ibunya kepala sekolah juga tak ada masalah, kok. Beliau senang, kan?"

Bisa Changmin rasakan kalau wanita itu senang. Bahkan sampai disuguhi makan malam segala. Tempat belajar yang sempurna, ya? Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya yang terkepal, melihat sosok serius Yunho yang sedang mengerjakan soal buatannya. Membuat helaan nafas berat lolos begitu saja.

.

" _Kenapa orang sepertimu ada di tempat seperti ini, hyung?"_

" _Maksudnya?" Mooseok tengah membaca sebuah buku di tempat favoritnya, di bawah pohon dekat padang rumput. Disampingnya Lee Yoon baru saja meletakkan bukunya. Dia suka membaca juga sih, menulis fiksi juga suka, menggambar juga._

" _Orang secerdas dan berwawasan luas sepertimu ada di daerah pinggiran seperti ini. Rasanya sia-sia. Harusnya ikut sekolah dan daftar jadi pejabat negara." Katanya malas sebelum tiduran di atas rumput. 5 bulan lalu dia tak akan pernah terbayang untuk melakukan hal seperti ini._

" _Apa kepalamu tidak sakit? Tidak gatal kena rumput?"_

 _Lee Yoon berkedip polos. Dia tak suka kalau Mooseok mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia melihat hyung-nya itu. tangan Mooseok menepuk-nepuk pahanya, dan Lee Yoon memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Agak merambat dan sama sekali tidak menampakkan derajatnya yang sebenarnya._

 _Tapi disini hanya ada mereka berdua, tak ada siapapun yang akan mengkritiknya, bahkan Mooseok. Begitu kepalanya bisa beristirahat di paha Mooseok, Lee Yoon menghela nafas lega. Dia tersenyum pada langit yang berawan. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuatnya mengantuk. "Jawab aku, hyung..." katanya dengan suara yang semakin pelan._

" _Memangnya apa yang ada di istana sana, Yoon-ah?"_

.

.

.

"Kau sengaja agar aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu, ya?"

Yunho yang baru keluar dari bilik showernya hanya menatap Changmin bingung. "Apa yang anda bicarakan?" Tidak ada pembicaraan sebelumnya dan pertanyaan seperti itu yang langsung ditanyakan.

"Kenapa kita harus ke tempat orang tuanya kepala sekolah?" Changmin memasang wajah tak suka.

Menghela nafas begitu saja seolah menghina Changmin tak langsung karena tak bisa memecahkan alasan dibalik hal itu. "Aku mengerti bila anda tak ingin diingatkan soal moral, tetapi kita sama-sama punya kewajiban. Aku wajib berusaha semaksimal mungkin; berlatih untuk olimpiade sedangkan anda punya kewajiban untuk melatih saya. Kalau berada di ruangan berdua saja bisa membuat anda lepas kendali, kita harus cari cara agar tetap bisa belajar dengan baik."

Betapa mengesalkannya ketika sifat Mooseok muncul di saat begini. Changmin melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kita sedang berdua saat ini. Jadi aku boleh lepas kendali?"

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan mengatakannya seolah hal semacam itu tak pernah terjadi di ruangan ini," katanya sebelum keluar dari ruang shower.

.

Changmin masuk ke ruang loker 5 menit setelah Yunho, celana sudah terpasang dan baru mengancingkan kemejanya. "Ya ampun, Songsaenim. Anda tidak sabaran sekali."

"Aku memang tidak sabar." Jawabnya segera mendekati Yunho. "Jadi maksudmu tadi, aku boleh lepas kendali saat kita hanya berdua?"

Yunho terdiam, memikirkan kata-katanya tadi. Guru magang yang satu ini benar-benar cerdas dan membuatnya jadi lawan yang sangat menakutkan. Changmin sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tetapi ketika hanya satu senti sebelum bibirnya menyentuh pipi Yunho, siswa itu langsung mengelak ke samping. "Hati-hati, Songsaenim. Seseorang bisa terluka. Lagi pula lepas kendali bukan hal yang bagus."

Bibir guru magang itu masih sama seperti saat dia mau mengecup pipi muridnya. Lalu cemberut. "Jangan sok dewasa!" Tawa geli lolos dari bibir Yunho yang sedang duduk dan memakai kaus kakinya. Akhirnya Changmin pun ikut duduk dan tetap kesal. "Yah! Jangan tertawa!"

"Songsaenim... ada kalanya orang dewasa menasehati anak-anak agar cepat dewasa. Lalu anda termasuk yang ingin saya cepat dewasa atau tidak?"

Changmin menggedikkan bahu. "Mungkin golongan yang kedua."

"Kalau begitu jangan mengharapkan saya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan orang dewasa."

Changmin sadar, konteksnya berbeda tapi sama saja tentang 'dewasa' dan dia tak suka. Walaupun dia juga merindukan perdebatan dengan Mooseok-hyung, tapi bukan untuk hal seperti ini. "Play hard to get?"

"Ah? Nggak. Kan anda sendiri yang tidak ingin saya segera dewasa."

Tangan Changmin terangkat dan berdiam di paha Yunho. Otomatis siswa yang ikut klub renang itu menatap tangan asing yang menempel di pahanya. "Kalau begitu jadi dewasa untukku saja." Bisik Changmin dengan sensual tepat di telinga Yunho. "Akan sangat menyenangkan, aku janji." Tangan Changmin merayap perlahan ke pangkal paha.

.

.

.

.

Tamat... #plak bercanda dink.

Tbc lah...

Rate T - M itu bukan berarti pasti ada enceh nya. Cuma saya merasa kalau ratenya itu M. Anda tidak setuju? (masa sih? Saya nggak percaya) coba tuh liat di tv, apa2 disensor. Lama2 kita nggak bisa nonton pertandingan renang, senam, angkat beban, gulat, lari ato acara menyelam di TV.

Minta maaf atas banyaknya typo, n kalau ada nama masa sekarang yang nyempil di masa lalu, itu tandanya saya nggak sengaja. Maklum aja ya... kan satu orang punya dua nama gitu. Y_Y

Terimakasih banyak untuk kak Ela yang udah bersedia memposting chapter 2 kemarin (Maaf merepotkan qaqaaaaa) , juga yang sudah review di chapter 2.

JiJoonie : Aku masih heran kok bisa2nya dirimu komen pertama?

Minnie Chwangie : Ng... kasian tapi beginilah plotnya. (salahin aja plotnya wkwkwk)

Lennie239 : Ey cyiiiin... iyah tuh emak agresif. Sekali2 boleh donk ya..

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : Iya, sekali2 biar Changmin yang berjuang.

Arthur Kim : Terimakasih banyak.

Yurroboong : makasih banyak. Kalau soal 'di' itu bukan karena sengaja. Saya tahu tentang aturan penulisan di, jadi kesalahan bukan karena sengaja, tapi males ngedit sana sini, huruf a aja sering terketik duluan. Jadi ya... kalau masih banyak salah, sabar aja ya...

Yu : Makasih

Mudah Neo : Iya, aku kadang merinding sendiri ngebayangin Changmin kayak gitu. *pukpuk Yunho

Shin min hyo? : ng... soal ingatan Yunho sih... ng...

Jung Minchun : Yunho bukannya jutek, cuma kalau tahu2 ada orang yang mendadak agresif macam itu, pasti bawaannya bete. Jadilah Changmin di-jutekin. Agak2 ngebayangin komik2 Jepang. Merinding disko.

Luvhomin : tunggu aja kelanjutannya

Kak Ela yang manis imut baik nggak login and nggak polos : Iya, iya. Saya tahu kurang bikin shock. Tapi kalo kenal aja enggak terus tahu2 dicium gitu kan shock juga ya? (alesan. Ngeles, biarin). Jangan diculik, nanti Changmin sama siapa? Lagian makin perfect orang, makin besar juga kelemahannya. Hohoho. Tapi kak Ela rasanya ngebet pengen homin buruan enceh deh...

Wiwiejinki : Yah, main kode2an. Yakin itu kode? *kedip2. Sabar eaaaa apdetnya

Toto-chan : gara2 kehidupan yang lalu jadi background cerita, jadinya pusing sendiri. Kalo nggak pake flashback, nanti gak ada latar belakangnya donk?

.

Nah, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu chapter depan. Susah fokus ke dua cerita sekaligus. Masa lalunya mereka memang belum jelas untuk sekarang. Yah... doakan aja saya nggak lupa gara2 terlalu fokus ke kehidupan mereka yang sekarang.

Oke Cyiiiinn? Jangan lupa review loh! Kalo nggak para sider saya sumpahin sembelit 2 minggu. Terutama yang follow tapi gak komen! WUAHAHAHAHAHA (ketawa jahat)

Melq

(d fb Reue Kanin)


	4. Chapter 4

Tangan Changmin terangkat dan berdiam di paha Yunho. "Kalau begitu jadi dewasa untukku saja. Akan sangat menyenangkan, aku janji." Tangan Changmin bergerak perlahan ke pangkal paha. Jadi sudah dimulai acara 'lepas kendali ketika berdua'?

.

.

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Yunho mencengkeram tangan Changmin dan memalingkan wajah untuk menatap guru magangnya itu. "Itu artinya anda tidak konsisten, Songsaenim."

"Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kau panggil aku dengan 'Changmin' saja?" pintanya masih dengan semangat yang sama sekalipun Yunho mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat.

Tak terpengaruh oleh tawaran itu, siswa yang ikut klub renang itu menatap tajam guru magangnya. "Kita harus segera atau kita akan ketinggalan bis. Anda tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya kepala sekolah, kan? Apa lagi beliau sudah berjanji akan memasakkan bulgogi untuk kita hari ini."

.

.

.

Changmin membaca sebuah buku dengan tenang. Matanya fokus membaca tiap barisnya. Dihadapannya Yunho sedang menggigit ibu jarinya tanpa sadar, terlalu fokus karena ada soal matematika yang belum bisa dipecahkannya.

Tahu-tahu, tubuh Yunho terlonjak ditempatnya. Pensil terlepas begitu saja dan matanya langsung fokus kepada seseorang yang duduk dengan tenang dihadapannya. Dia menahan geraman yang nyaris lolos dari bibirnya, meremas kertasnya. "Hargailah soal-soal itu. kalau lecek kau sendiri yang akan repot." Changmin bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dia baca.

Satu tangan Yunho turun ke bawah meja, memegang pergelangan kaki Changmin yang sudah menyentuh pahanya. "Jangan keterlaluan!" matanya menatap dengan kesal.

Changmin meletakkan bukunya dan menahan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Memandang Yunho dengan santai, menantangnya terang-terangan.

"Hei, Changmin-ssi. Kau suka kesemek kering?"

Changmin mendongak, menatap wajah ibunya kepala sekolah dengan senyuman, sementara kakinya turun ke posisi awal dengan tenang. Tak terlihat sama sekali kekhawtiran di wajahnya.

"Yunho juga. Istirahatlah sedikit. Kau bahkan belum menyentuh air minummu. Ayo. Ambilah ini."

Mau tak mau Yunho mengambil makanan yang diberikan ibunya kepala sekolah. Yunho selalu sopan, oleh karena itu dia nyaris tak bisa menolak apabila ada orang yang lebih tua yang memintanya. Apalagi saat ini wanita itu bergabung dengan mereka untuk duduk di meja yang sama.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Ibunya kepala sekolah bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku... menyukainya. Ini lezat kok," jawab Yunho. Dia jujur kali ini dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Sempat diliriknya Changmin yang fokus dengan makanannya. Memang dari kemarin, sepertinya Songsaenimnya itu sangat bersemangat urusan makanan.

Akhirnya Yunho berusaha rileks, menggigit buah kesemek kering yang dibawanya. Hanya saja, ada hal yang mengejutkannya hingga bibirnya ikut tergigit dengan keras.

"Astaga, Yunho... kau berdarah!" seru wanita tua itu dengan panik. Begitu juga dengan Changmin yang langsung berdiri untuk segera berada di samping Yunho.

Changmin mengambil kesemek di tangan Yunho agar bisa memeriksa siswa kesayangannya. Sementara sang nyonya rumah memanggil pembantunya untuk membawakan kotak PK3.

"Sini.. biar kulihat..." kata Changmin cemas. Dia bahkan tak perlu repot menutupi perasaannya. Tangannya sudah memegang tisu sementara tangan yang lain bermaksud untuk menahan dagu Yunho.

Tetapi Yunho menolak, dan malah menatap Changmin dengan marah dan defensif.

Changmin jadi terdiam dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bibir Yunho yang berdarah adalah kesalahannya yang menaikkan kakinya lagi dan menekan diantara kedua kaki Yunho yang terbuka. Tepat menekan area privat Yunho. Jelas saja siswa SMA itu terkejut karenanya.

"Mana, Yunho. Biar kulihat..." kali ini sang Nyonya rumah yang menawarkan dari arah yang berlawanan, dan Yunho hanya menurut.

Changmin terdiam melihat belakang kepala Yunho. Ada perasaan bersalah juga sebenarnya, tetapi kan dia hanya berniat menggoda saja, masa hal seperti itu tidak boleh dilakukan.

" _Mooseok Hyung jahat."_ –rajuknya dalam hati.

.

" _Sini... biar kulihat!" Mooseok memaksanya untuk berbalik badan._

 _Lee Yoon cemberut dan memegangi satu tangannya. "Mooseok Hyung jahat. Kau mau membunuhku, ya?"_

" _Iya... aku memang jahat ya..." Mooseok seolah tak memikirkan kata-kata Lee Yoon sama sekali. Dia hanya fokus pada tangan kiri Lee Yoon yang sekarang bengkak dan berwarna merah gelap. "Sepertinya terkilir. Tapi tak ada yang patah. Kalau begitu kita pergi ke tabib sekarang."_

" _Hyung harus tanggung jawab!" Dia hanya menatap Lee Yoon dengan malas. Lalu menggendong pria yang lebih muda darinya itu secara mendadak. "Eh? Eh? Apa yang hyung lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku!"_

" _Katamu tanggung jawab?" jawabnya polos._

" _Tapi bukan begini! Ini memalukan, tahu! Kalau dilihat orang-orang bagaimana?"_

" _Kan kau terluka?" rajuknya lagi, benar-benar kadang kelakuan Mooseok tak sesuai dengan umur dan kemampuannya._

" _Yang terluka itu tanganku! Aku masih bisa jalan!" Serunya tak terima diperlakukan seperti wanita lemah begini._

 _Mooseok menurunkannya perlahan sebelum tertunduk karena tertawa geli._

" _Ah! Sialan, kau Hyung!" Umpatnya sebelum meninggalkan Mooseok yang sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa._

" _Hei! Hei! Yoon-ah! Maaf! Aku tak akan menertawakanmu!" Mooseok berusaha mengejar Lee Yoon._

 _Mendengarnya, Lee Yoon jadi melunak dan berbalik menatap wajah penyelamatnya ini. Bugh! Dengan tangan yang sehat, Lee Yoon memukul dada Mooseok dengan keras. "Sial! Hyung masih tertawa!"_

" _Auch! Aku kan berusaha menahannya." Protesnya tak terima. Dirinya kan tidak lagi tertawa, hanya menahan senyum saja._

" _Terserah!" katanya berlalu meninggalkan Mooseok. "Tertawa saja sampai mati, sana!"_

.

Changmin jadi sedih mengingat masa itu. Sekarang gantian dirinya yang ditolak begini. Padahal kan mana dia tahu kalau Yunho bakal berakhir dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah hanya karena keisengannya tadi?

.

.

.

"Yunho, kenapa bibirmu? Kau habis berkelahi?" Yonghwa menatap Yunho tak percaya. Ada raut horor diwajahnya, terbayang sudah Yunho yang menerima skorsing dari klub baseball karena berkelahi.

"Enak saja." Dengusnya sebal. "Ini tergigit, tahu!"

Yonghwa hanya mengernyit melihatnya. "Yakin? Bukan karena sebab lain?"

Yunho menatap pitcher andalan sekolah itu dengan malas. "Kau nggak percaya?"

"Habis sepertinya lukanya lebar." Terang saja, sudut bibirnya saja sampai merah begitu.

"Kau periksa seluruh tubuhku... dijamin tak ada luka lain." Tantang Yunho.

"MWO!"

Yonghwa dan Yunho terdiam mendengar suara terkejut di pagi-pagi begini. Sekolah belum ramai tapi sudah ada yang menjerit kaget seperti itu. "Eh, Yunho... kau dengar yang barusan? Teriakan 'Mwo' barusan?" jadi agak merinding.

Dari sudut mata, Yunho bisa melihat sesosok tinggi kurus tanpa seragam dan sedang menutup mulutnya. "Nggak! Hantu mungkin?" jawabnya cuek.

"Yah!" Yonghwa tak terima ditakut-takuti pagi-pagi begini. "Eh... tapi kok aku tahu-tahu merinding ya? Rasanya seperti ada yang bermaksud membunuhku..." Yonghwa langsung mendekat pada Yunho.

Hanya saja Yunho sudah tahu penyebab merindingnya Yonghwa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru magang aneh yang seolah ingin menyingkirkan siapa saja yang mendekati Yunho. "Kelewatan." Gumamnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kuntilanak!"

.

.

.

"Hey!"

"Songsaenim... bisa tidak sih jangan mengagetkan begitu?" Yunho baru melangkah keluar dari ruang loker dengan tenang sudah dikejutkan dengan suara guru magangnya. Hanya bisa mengelus dada karena kaget. Padahal hari ini dia bisa mengikuti klub dan mandi serta ganti baju dengan tenang, malah langsung dikejutkan begini.

Changmin hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi. Bahkan waktu Yunho melewatinya begitu saja. "Kenapa? Songsaenim akan berdiri disitu terus atau kita bisa pergi ke rumahnya orang tua kepala sekolah sekarang?"

Barulah guru magang itu berbalik untuk menghadap Yunho. "Maaf." Katanya pelan dan kecil.

"Hah?" alis Yunho mengernyit dan matanya menyipit. Dia tak dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin. "Anda bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang 'MAAF'!" katanya dengan setengah berteriak di akhir katanya. Lalu berlalu sambil meracau sendiri. "Dasar! Pasti kebanyakan berenang sampai telinganya penuh air." Yunho hanya mengernyit aneh mendengar kata-kata Changmin barusan. "Hei, cepat! Keburu malam!" Changmin bahkan meneriakinya dari jauh begini.

Jadi bingung siapa yang salah sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Changmin melangkahkan kaki dengan riang ke lapangan baseball. Yunho sudah memaafkannya dan tak ada masalah lagi. Meski dia ingin bisa menjahilinya lagi. Bukankah dia sudah berhasil menekan area privatnya? Sayang terlalu cepat, dia jadi tak bisa tahu ukurannya deh.

Agak kecewa juga.

Tetapi...

Kenapa lapangan baseball kosong melompong seperti ini? Bukannya harusnya mereka berlatih?

Changmin hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalau Yunho menghilang sih wajar saja (walau itu tidak mungkin) karena sebal dengannya mungkin. Tetapi kalau sampai tak ada yang terlihat begini, pasti ada hal lain yang jadi penyebabnya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari sana dan kembali ke ruang guru, siapa tahu ada yang bisa ditemui. Meski akhirnya hanya berpapasan dengan ibu kepala sekolah saja. "Kenapa lesu begitu? Kau terlalu lelah?"

Changmin membungkuk pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ah tidak. Aku hanya ke lapangan baseball tetapi tak ada siapapun disana."

"Tentu saja tak ada, mereka bertanding hari ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau kesana, kau mau ikut?"

Tak perlu ditanyai dua kali pun Changmin langsung berkata "Tentu saja," dengan mantap.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka bertanding hari ini." Celetuk Changmin saat mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk untuk menyaksikan pertandingan.

"Oh ya? Yunho tidak memberitahumu? Aneh."

Mendengarnya otomatis Changmin cemberut. Memangnya apa susahnya memberitahunya? Sebegitu tak sukanya Yunho pada Changmin? Atau jangan-jangan dia masih marah? "Kepala sekolah. Kenapa Yunho boleh mengikuti dua klub sekaligus? Yah, walau yang kutahu dia hanya membantu klub baseball saja."

Mendengarnya kepala sekolah justru tersenyum, "Dia hebat, kan?"

"Ya... tentu saja." Mooseok hyungnya tentu saja sangat hebat. Mau sudah lewat berapa kehidupan juga rasanya sama saja, walau menyesuaikan dengan jaman sekarang sih. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tak mudah dialihkan perhatiannya kan, Songsaenim?" Wanita itu menatap ke lapangan, kali ini giliran Yonghwa yang memukul. "Ini permintaan khusus. Awalnya kupikir ini akan membebani Yunho. Tetapi seperti yang kita tahu, nilai-nilainya tak pernah menurun. Jadi kubiarkan saja."

"Dia memang cerdas." Changmin mengakui.

"Anda juga sama cerdasnya. Kenapa anda bisa berakhir sebagai pengajar?"

Mana bisa Changmin memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya kalau dia hanya ingin menemukan Mooseok hyungnya saja? Tak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya tak terlalu tertarik dengan urusan mengajar ini? "Ayah saya dosen."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau harusnya jadi dosen juga. Bukan guru SMA begini."

Changmin terdiam. Kalau diam saja sebagai guru SMA, dia akan dihadapkan dengan anak SMA kecentilan lagi dan bukannya bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lebih lama. Tapi apa bisa mereka satu kampus setelah ini? "Akan saya pikirkan setelah masa magang saya selesai."

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku harus bersyukur kau memilih untuk magang dulu. Guru sepertimu tidak banyak jumlahnya." Puji Kepala sekolah.

Wajah Changmin jadi menghangat sedikit, "Anda bisa saja. Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok."

"Kau membuat siswa dan siswi lebih bersemangat." Kepala sekolah itu hanya tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Duh, rasanya Changmin ingin memutar bola matanya karena jengah. Masa iya hal seperti itu yang disyukuri oleh kepala sekolah? Tak ada hal yang lain apa? "Oh? Yunho."

Langsung saja Changmin mendongak, melihat ke arah lapangan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yunho selalu hanya berlatih menangkap bola saja; hanya sebagai _catcher_ dan belum pernah sekalipun dirinya melihat Yunho berlatuh memukul bola. Jadi agak pesimis juga kalau dipikir.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan bersama dengan anggota klub baseball yang sumringah. Tersenyum riang dan tertawa juga. Hampir saja dirinya masuk ke dalam bus yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke sekolah, tetapi karena matanya sempat menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya, diapun berhenti. "Hei, Yunho! Ayo masuk!" Yonghwa kembali ke pintu saat menyadari _catcher_ pengganti itu masih diluar bus.

"Ng... kalian kembali saja. Aku ingat ada urusan setelah ini. Akan lebih cepat kalau aku tak kembali ke sekolah dulu." Katanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau yakin?" Pitcher itu mengernyit karena khawatir. Yunho mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Kalau begitu kami duluan, ya. Ya sudah. Ayo pak sopir, kita jalan."

.

"Tadinya kukira kau mau naik bis." Suara Changmin langsung masuk ke telinganya begitu bis cukup jauh dari pandangan.

Yunho menghela nafas lelah, "Songsaenim ada disini sih, mau apa lagi? Bakal buang waktu kalau balik ke sekolah."

Tanpa basi-basi, Changmin langsung merangkul Yunho. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita privat!"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat tangan Changmin yang sudah berdiam di bahunya. Melihatnya dengan horor dan buru-buru dihempaskannya. "Yah! Songsaenim! Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Bibir guru magang itu langsung melengkung kebawah. "Kan aku berusaha akrab," rajuknya.

"Tasku sudah berat. Jangan ditambah lagi dengan tangan anda," balasnya dengan nada permusuhan.

Changmin cemberut mendengarnya. _'Cih! Dulu kau gendong aku, sekarang tangan saja sudah kaubilang berat?' – keluhnya dalam hati._

"Hei! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau ada pertandingan baseball?" Changmin berusaha mengejar Yunho, dan berusaha memulai percakapan kecil.

Siswanya bahkan tidak melirik sama sekali. "Kan yang penting bagi Songsaenim adalah aku tetap datang saat privat, kan?"

Itu juga tidak salah sih. "Kan aku bisa menyemangatimu."

Yunho melirik Changmin dengan sedikit khawatir. Rasanya seperti dibuntuti tapi terang-terangan. "Klub baseball kita tak terlalu bagus kok."

"Aku suka baseball, tahu!" serunya sebal.

"Oh ya? Main baseball juga?"

"Nggak sih. Suka nonton saja. Tapi aku kadang menyaksikan pertandingan klub profesional."

.

.

.

 _Tak!_

" _Berhasil! Berhasil kena ditengah. Bibi... bibi lihat kan?" anak kecil itu sumringah, berbalik untuk menatap wanita dewasa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya._

" _Iya. Pangeran memang hebat. Baru beberapa kali saja sudah bisa mengenai tengah sasaran." Pujinya tulus._

" _Kalau aku bisa melakukannya sepuluh kali, ibu akan senang, kan?"_

" _Tentu saja, Yang Mulia pasti akan senang."_

 _Dengan semangat itu Lee Yoon kecil memanah lagi. Busurnya pun sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang belum genap 8 tahun._

 _Paling tidak perlu 40 kali memanah lagi hingga 10 panah mencapai tengah sasaran. Meski demikian dia tak mau berhenti sampai targetnya terpenuhi._

" _Istirahat dulu pangeran." Dayang yang umurnya cocok sebagai neneknya itu menyarankan. Lee Yoon kecil hanya menggeleng._

" _Aku akan memberitahu ibu." Senyumnya terkembang, matanya yang bulat membentuk bulan sabit yang berbeda ukuran. Dayang itu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Terpengaruh atas kepolosan seorang pangeran muda, putra dari Selir yang Mulia Raja._

 _Kakinya yang kecil dengan lincah menuju kamar ibundanya. Dayang hanya bisa mengikuti semampunya._

 _Tetapi begitu sampai di depan bangunan yang merupakan paviliun Selir, dia menyadari ada pengawal yang berlebih disini. Ayahnya? Yang Mulia Raja?_

 _Ini kejadian yang jarang terjadi, membuatnya bersemangat. Dengan berjalan cepat dia berusaha mencapai pintu masuk. Seorang pengawal mengumumkan kalau Pangeran Kedua ada disini dan berharap untuk masuk._

 _Tetapi pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Yang Mulia Raja._

 _Lee Yoon langsung membungkuk dalam, memberikan penghormatan pada ayahandanya._

" _Yoon. Dari mana saja, kau?"_

" _Hamba baru saja berlatih memanah, Yang Mulia."_

" _Jangan terlalu dipaksakan..."_

" _Tetapi 10 panah dari 50 panah yang hamba lepaskan mengenai target dengan tepat." Dia hanya anak kecil, mengharapkan pujian dari orang tua jelas tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya._

" _Dari 50 panah, 25 panah milik Putra Mahkota bahkan berhasil mengenai target." Suara wanita yang merasuk ke telinganya membuatnya berjengit. Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit dan takut. Sejak dulu dia tak suka suara itu._

" _Rin lebih kuat kurasa." Simpul Sang Raja._

 _Itu nama yang juga membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Bukankah Rin itu kakak lelakinya? Tetapi kenapa dia tidak bertingkah selayaknya kakak? Dayang yang mengurusnya sejak bayi kadang menceritakan tantang keluarganya. Sebelum dayangnya masuk istana sebagai calon dayang, dia punya kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi Rin bertingkah seolah Yoon tidak ada, atau hanya sebagai serangga pengganggu._

 _Yoon tak pernah mengerti apa alasannya. Bahkan Permaisuri membencinya, dan Ayahandanya jarang sekali berada disini. Dia yang jarang sekali bertemu dengan orang-orang itu kenapa dibenci begini? Apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak pernah dia sadari?_

 _Kedua orang penting dikerajaan ini melangkah pergi, berikut dayang dan kasim yang menyertai mereka. Ketika rombongan itu sudah menghilang dari area paviliun, Yoon melangkah masuk untuk menemui ibunya._

" _Omonim..."_

" _Kemarilah Yoon." Dia langsung duduk dekat ibunya dengan senyum lebar. Ibunya akan ikut tersenyum kapanpun dirinya tersenyum. "Apa yang dilakukan putra ibu hari ini?"_

" _Memanah ibunda. 10 dari 50 panahku tepat ke tengah sasaran."_

" _Aigoo. Yoon kecilku hebat sekali. Coba lihat tanganmu." Selir menangkup tangan Lee Yoon yang kecil, memperlihatkan telapak tangan itu. "Merah. Kau baik-baik saja? Ibu khawatir padamu."_

 _Dia mengangguk tak mengerti. Mata wanita itu menyorot dengan sedih sekalipun bibirnya tersenyum. "Apa ibunda sakit lagi? Jika tidak enak badan bukankah sebaiknya ibunda berbaring? Aku akan meminta dayang untuk membawakan sup"_

" _Tidak. Ibu baik-baik saja."_

 _Lee Yoon kecil tahu jika ibunya sakit sejak dulu. Tak bisa lama meninggalkan paviliun dan meski tabib istana sudah memberikan resep-resep terbaiknya, tetapi kondisinya tidak kunjung membaik. Justru dirinya merasa ibunya semakin lemah._

" _Oh ya ibunda, bolehkah hamba meminjam buku dari perpustakaan istana?"_

" _Apa buku-buku dikamarmu sudah kau baca semua?"_

 _Yoon mengangguk. Sejak bisa membaca, sepertinya Yoon tak sabar untuk melahap semua buku-buku yang ada. "Kalau begitu biar nanti kita minta seseorang untuk mengambilkannya untukmu ya." Dia ingin protes. Dia juga ingin ke perpustakaan, aroma buku membuatnya bersemangat._

" _Oh ya ibunda, maafkan hamba bila lancang. Ada yang ingin hamba tanyakan."_

" _Apa yang ingin ditanyakan pangeran kecilku ini?"_

" _Ke... kenapa Yang Mulia Permaisuri membenciku? Putra mahkota juga membenciku..."_

" _Mereka tidak membencimu." Tetapi semua yang diruangan itu; Selir, dayang, pengawal tahu kebenarannya. "Mereka hanya terlalu sibuk. Kau tahu? Saat sibuk dan banyak pikiran, hal sederhana bisa membuat mereka marah."_

" _Tetapi waktu itu Putra Mahkota hanya sedang duduk-duduk di taman. Beliau tidak sibuk."_

" _Astaga, Yoon." Ibunya memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan air mata. Lee Yoon nya hanya anak kecil yang ingin perhatian dan bermain. Dia tak menginginkan sesuatu yang selalu jadi bahan rebutan di kerajaan; yaitu kekuasaan. Rasanya dia sudah bersalah melahirkan Lee Yoon dalam kondisi begini. Mungkin labih baik jika Yoon lahir sebagai seorang perempuan. Menjadi putri. Tak akan ada yang membencinya seburuk ini. "Begini saja, Ibu akan mengajarimu menggambar, bagaimana?"_

 _Lee Yoon mengernyit bingung. "Untuk apa? Aku masih ingin berlatih memanah, ibunda. Aku ingin panahku mengenai target seluruhnya, bukan hanya sepuluh dari lima puluh, tetapi lima puluh dari lima puluh" katanya keras kepala. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya dan menatap ibunya dengan penuh harap dan sedikit cemberut._

 _Itu harusnya jadi permintaan yang bagus dan sangat wajar. Lagi pula Changmin punya bakat. "Memangnya kau akan terus berlatih sampai kapan?" Ibunya berusaha sabar._

" _Sampai aku bisa! Walau itu berarti aku harus berlatih sampai pingsan..."_

.

"Yunho pingsan?!" Changmin hanya punya waktu sedetik untuk terkejut di ruang guru sebelum berlari kencang ke arah ruang kesehatan. Ketika kata itu masuk ke telinganya dia sedang mengingat masa lalunya, sampai nyaris tak percaya kalau justru ada yang benar-benar pingsan.

Koridor sepi karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung, memudahkannya untuk bisa berada tepat di depan pintu ruang kesehatan dalam hitungan menit. Bahkan dia tak mau menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu dan langsung membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Ssssttttt!" guru di ruang kesehatan langsung menyuruhnya tenang, dan membuat Changmin malu karenanya. "Tolong jangan berisik. Ada siswa yang sedang butuh istirahat disini."

Itu pasti Yunho, kan?

Changmin melongok ke salah satu kasur di ruang kesehatan. Tirai tertutup untuk memberikan ketenangan khas rumah sakit, bahkan baunya pun mirip. "Yunho..." bisiknya pelan. Hanya saja siswa yang bersangkutan sedang memejamkan matanya di kasur itu. Wajahnya agak pucat, membuat guru magang itu langsung mendekat ke kasur saking khawatirnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung?" bisiknya lagi. Tak peduli walau tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Yunho masih mengenakan seragam olah raganya, yang berarti mungkin saja dia pingsan saat pelajaran olah raga. Mengingat sifat Mooseok, harusnya hal yang begini tidak aneh. Dia kan selalu suka memaksakan diri. Mengorbankan tubuh sendiri untuk kepentingan yang lebih besar.

Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, Changmin mengangkat kursi dan meletakkannya tepat disamping tempat tidur Yunho.

"Kau ini... selalu saja memaksakan diri..."

Changmin ingat, suatu cerita lama, kalau sang putri akan terbangun dengan sebuah ciuman sang pangeran. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho lama, matanya menyusuri setiap inchi wajah Yunho, bekas lukanya, alisnya, matanya yang terpejam, bibirnya.

Ah... bibirnya yang empuk itu. Sekali mencium Yunho saja, dia sudah ingin lagi.

Changmin berdiri, perlahan membungkukkan tubuhnya, membayangi kepala Yunho. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati sekali, dia bermaksud menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Boleh, kan? Membangunkan sang putri tidur? Agar mereka bisa terikat selamanya dan menjadi satu?

Mata Changmin ikut terpejam ketika berusaha mencapai bibir itu, terus saja tubuhnya menurun... hingga... 'Bluk'

Kenapa?

Kenapa justru bantal yang diciumnya begini?

"Apa yang nyaris anda lakukan barusan, Songsaenim?"

Dengan tubuh yang kembali ditegakkan, mata terbuka sempurna dan bibir yang cemberut karena hanya sukses mencium bantal sang pasien yang sudah menghindar duluan. "Kenapa kau tahu-tahu bangun, sih? Aku kan berniat membangunkanmu dengan ciuman."

Yunho menatapnya risih. "Yang benar saja. Anda hobi baca dongeng, ya?"

"Nggak perlu suka pun, itu cerita yang umum." Katanya cemberut berat.

"Suka sekali cari kesempatan." Komentar Yunho ringan.

"Biar saja!" salaknya. Dia bahkan menunjuk ke arah bantal, matanya menatap tajam meski gagal dan langsung memberikan perintah, "ayo berbaring lagi dan pejamkan mata!"

Benar-benar guru yang satu ini lain dari yang lain. "Argh! Mengganggu saja. Aku ini perlu istirahat! Biarkan aku tidur! Songsaenim juga masih perlu mengajar, kan!" gantian Yunho yang menunjukkan kekesalannya. Memangnya hanya gurunya saja yang boleh cemberut begini?

"Tapi Yunho, satu ciuman saja... ya?" mata Changmin membulat dengan bibir yang agak cemberut, agaknya ingin menangis. Nada suaranya bahkan merengek tanpa malu. Mirip dengan anak anjing yang baru saja ditendang. Sangat imut dan mengundang simpati.

"Tidak!" Yunho mengambil bantal, berbaring menyamping sebelum menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. "Biarkan aku tidur! Nanti saja ketemu waktu privat!"

Sebalnya ditolak begini. "Huh... memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"..."

"Tak menjawab lagi..." gumamnya karena sebal. "Ya sudah... sampai ketemu nanti waktu privat..." Changmin mengatakannya dengan berbisik, satu tangan dengan kurang ajarnya meraba area depan- pinggang kebawah dari tubuh siswa yang benar-benar perlu istirahat itu dengan tidak sopan.

Reflek tangan Yunho menghalaunya dengan dongkol.

.

.

"Yunho kenapa?" Changmin langsung menanyai guru jaga.

Tetapi guru itu malah menatapnya dengan agak skeptis. "Kelelahan, tekanan darahnya juga turun."

Changmin berpikir. Memang Yunho itu privat dengannya, lalu, bukankah dia masih harus latihan renang dan baseball juga? "Mmm"

"Dia harusnya mengurangi kegiatannya." Tegas guru jaga.

Walau setuju, tapi guru magang itu tahu pasti kalau Yunho adalah tipe orang yang tak akan berhenti karena alasan seperti ini. Sulit menghentikan Mooseok kalau sudah menentukan sesuatu.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Changmin susah fokus dan hanya memikirkan Yunho saja. Mana bisa tenang kalau mengingat sifat Mooseok Hyung-nya itu? Siapa tahu dia punya penyakit lain? Kanker? Atau semacamnya

Duh. Jadi kepikiran kalau begini, apa dia bawa Yunho ke rumah sakit untuk check-up saja ya?

.

Changmin menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke ruang kesehatan begitu jam mengajarnya hari ini berakhir. Tak ingin terlihat oleh siapapun soal kecemasannya terhadap salah satu siswanya. Sebenarnya, Changmin tak terlalu bagus untuk urusan menyembunyikan kecemasan, tetapi tak ada yang repot-repot mengamatinya mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran.

Pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup rapat, tetapi dia yakin kalau Yunho masih didalam sana. Entah bagaimana dengan guru yang tadi berjaga di ruang kesehatan.

Dengan perlahan guru muda itu membuka pintu, mencegah suara apapun muncul dan mengagetkan siapapun yang ada di dalam.

Kepalanya masuk duluan, melongok ke dalam seperti berniat mencuri sesuatu saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda ada guru jaga, yang langsung membuatnya berdebar penuh antisipasi. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau tak ada guru jaga, itu berarti dia hanya berdua saja dengan Yunho.

Berdua. Dengan Yunho. Di ruang kesehatan.

Rasanya imajinasi liarnya soal melakukan ini dan itu dengan Yunho di ruang kesehatan serasa diberi pupuk. Langsung berkembang dan sialnya agak mempengaruhi sesuatu di bawah sana.

.

"Ayolah..."

"Mmm."

"Ayolah Yunho!"

"Yah! Lepaskan! Jangan tarik bajuku begitu!"

.

Itu bukan suara yang dia harap didengar begitu masuk ruang kesehatan. Lagi pula siapa yang sedang bersama dengan Yunho sekarang? Gelap mata karena mendengarnya, Changmin menyibak tirai pembatas dengan kasar. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Yunho selain dirinya. Apalagi tadi dia sudah ditolak oleh Yunho, bagaimana ada seseorang yang lebih kurang ajar dan memaksa Yunho untuk...

.

.

.

.

Untuk... apa? -tauk

 **Haaiii. Saya kembali dengan apdetan (lama... lama... lama)**

 **Jadi ceritanya habis chap 3 publish, saya sakit seminggu full. Trus habis itu kerjaan jadi menumpuk, trus puasa yang berarti kerjaan meningkat, habis lebaran pun masih banyak kesibukan, hingga kini pun kecapean n akhirnya sakit lagi... gak selesai2 siklusnya... wkwkwk.**

 **N kemaren2, file drown ilang. Wahahaha (stress).**

 **Maaf kalo pendek. Next time diusahakan apdet cepet.**

Jijoonie : aah muti. Kayaknya muti rajin banget buka ffn ato gak notif ffn masuk ke hp (lewat email, kan?) Iyah, emang menjurus... Secara bisa dibilang disini Changmin niat nyerang anak dibawah umur. Bisa kena pidana (apa ini?). Kasian, jadi muti anak buangan. Puk puk. Kalo mau minta diangkat anak grup sebelah aja gimana? :P

Minnie Chwangie : ooh, kamu agresif. Nah gitu, salahin aja plotnya, jangan saya, saya Cuma ketik2 aja.

Rainy Jung : Iyah, kasian udah lewat berapa kehidupan nggak ketemu Yunho, jadi deh dia gak sabaran.

Sugaminseokkim : terimakasih. Selamat datang n selamat membaca ^^ iyah, sedih2 horny... nggak sedih2 amat donk, kan paling gak di masa sekarang dia bisa ngejar2 Yunho semau dia.

Toto-chan : ini udah apdet (lama sih, gw lagi nggak enak body soalnya)

Mudah Neo : Makasih ^^ iya, jadi karena disini Changmin kan lebih tua jadi nggak segan2 sama yang lebih muda (kultur korea) walau dia juga rada2 bingung sendiri gara2 Yunho kan dulunya lebih tua.

Wiwie : iyah, bahaya, nanti babehku yang imut bisa2 tak innocent lagi.

Yurroboongg : Makasih banyak udah review. Maaf kalo apdetan kali ini lama, banyak yang terjadi..

Lennie : gpp cyiiin. Masa lalunya pelan2 ya, ini udah dicoba dibanyakin.

Shin min hyo : ahaha, ngarep ya? Tidak akan semudah itu.

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : Iya kasian, soalnya pikirannya kan udah dewasa n udah ngebet banget tapi sasarannya masih ABG. Thanks, semangat.. uhuk uhuk

Bambideer : soalnya saya dari dulu bingung gimana caranya dia dibilang innocent padahal udah pernah nonton blue film. Wkwkw. Keluarganya Yunho n Changmin belum saatnya (mungkin). Ada alasan si kenapa diladenin. Tengkyuu. Ini udah lanjut.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ayolah..."

"Mmm."

"Ayolah Yunho!"

"Yah! Lepaskan! Jangan tarik bajuku begitu!"

.

Itu bukan suara yang dia harap didengar begitu masuk ruang kesehatan. Lagi pula siapa yang sedang bersama dengan Yunho sekarang? Gelap mata karena mendengarnya, Changmin menyibak tirai pembatas dengan kasar. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Yunho selain dirinya. Apalagi tadi dia sudah ditolak oleh Yunho, bagaimana ada seseorang yang lebih kurang ajar dan memaksa Yunho untuk...

.

.

.

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Cepat minum! Kau mau mati?" ancamnya serius.

Yunho membalas dengan nada yang sama. "Mana ada ceritanya orang mati karena tidak minum minuman kesehatan!"

"Yak! Diam! Nanti guru kesehatan datang kemari!" Suaranya makin keras.

"Kau sendiri yang mulai teriak-teriak!" Protesnya tak terima.

"Itu karena kau menolak, tahu!" Debatnya lagi.

Guru magang itu terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada kedua siswa yang sama-sama di klub renang ini. Mereka memang terlihat berantakan, terutama karena Seungri menarik-narik baju Yunho dan Yunho menolaknya. Di satu tangan Seungri ada minuman kesehatan yang umum diminum orang Korea. "Aku akan meminumnya nanti!" Yunho masih bersikeras.

"Kalau nanti, bagaimana kau bisa ikut kegiatan klub? Kalau tak terpilih bertanding kau bakal menyesal," kali ini ancamannya serius.

Menyerah, siswa yang pingsan saat jam olah raga itu akhirnya menjawab sambil cemberut. "Iya, iya. Akan kuminum!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Changmin menginterupsi.

Kedua siswa anggota klub renang itu langsung menengok ke sumber suara, tetapi dengan tangan yang masih bertautan karena pergulatan kecil barusan. Reaksi yang ditampakkan kedua siswa itu sangat berbeda. Sementara Yunho memutar bola matanya terang-terangan dan ingin berbaring tidur lagi, Seungri hanya menatap, menatap, dan menatap tanpa berkedip.

Mendapat tatapan intens seperti itu, Changmin jadi merasa merinding sendiri.

"Seungri... sini biar kuminum."

Mendengar kalimat itu, yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Menyodorkan minuman kesehatan yang dibawanya untuk Yunho. Changmin hanya menatap saja dari tempatnya semula. "Kenapa Songsaenim kesini?"

"Hanya berniat meminta vitamin C pada guru jaga. Aku sariawan." Changmin dengan mudahnya meluncurkan kebohongan itu. "Tapi kudengar ribut-ribut barusan jadi kuputuskan untuk melihat."

"Oh. Aku ada." Seungri malah mengambil bungkusan di meja dan menarik vitamin C dari dalamnya.

"Apa kau..."

"Bawa bekal berlebih dari convenient store karena tidak sempat sarapan." Yunho menjawab untuk Seungri. "Kalu memang mau vitamin, ambil saja." Padahal tadinya Changmin ingin bertanya apa Seungri membolos, tetapi seolah Yunho sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan.

.

.

.

Awalnya memang Changmin ingin Yunho istirahat saja, terutama karena kondisinya yang kurang sehat. Tak masalah kalau Changmin mengantarnya sampai di rumah, lagi pula dia juga memang ingin tahu dimana rumah Yunho. Tetapi akhirnya hanya latihan renang saja yang tidak dia ikuti.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, di rumah orang tua kepala sekolah.

Changmin duduk di kursinya yang biasa, dan harusnya Yunho juga, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya hingga dia hanya diam saja. Berdiri di dekat meja sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Kenapa? Ada masalah, ya?" Atau masih sakit mungkin?

Yunho menggeleng. "Kalau begitu ayo duduk dan mulai." Ajaknya. Bukankah seharusnya mereka mulai sesi privat mereka? Mau apa lagi sampai tidak mau duduk?

Yunho menarik kursi yang ada tepat di samping Changmin lalu duduk disitu. Mata guru magang itu membulat tak percaya. "Tidak salah? Kau duduk disini? Biasanya kan kau duduk diseberang sana."

"Sudah cukup anda main-main dibawah sana. Bikin sebal saja," katanya dengan sarkas. Sudah repot-repot berkonsentrasi dengan soal dihadapannya malah dikejutkan dengan sepasang kaki panjang yang ingin menyerang area privatnya. Guru yang tidak pantas jadi panutan, menurut Yunho.

"Loh... kukira kau suka. Tak ada yang pernah melakukan itu padamu sebelumnya, kan?" Katanya kecewa, dengan bibir melengkung kebawah dan suara yang dibuat sangat memelas.

Yunho menatap Changmin malas. "Songsaenim ini kok bisa-bisanya selalu punya pikiran begitu sih? Memangnya tak ada yang lain?"

"Banyak kok. PR matematika dan biologi, latihan soal ulangan, soal-soalmu, laundry, sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, snack pagi, siang, malam," Changmin yang sedang menyebutkan satu-satu hal yang dipikirkannya setiap hari seolah berhitung dengan jarinya sebenarnya terlihat cukup imut. Padahal beda berapa tahun dari Yunho, mungkin efek mata yang lebih besar dan berbinar, dia kadang terlihat seperti anak kecil begini.

Yunho pun duduk di samping Changmin dan mengambil satu kertas soal. Membiarkan gurunya itu untuk menyebutkan satu-satu, sempat didengarnya game-center dan kaset game terbaru.

"Tapi..." suara itu tepat mengalir ke telinganya, bahkan aliran udara menyapa rongga telinganya, membuatnya risih. Tak sadar kalau Changmin sudah mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya. "Tapi saat bersamamu, pikiran yang paling banyak muncul adalah bagaimana bisa melucuti pakaian kita berdua dan menyentuhmu sebanyak-banyaknya dengan seluruh tubuhku."

Bruk

Yunho terjatuh dari kursinya, ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Changmin. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan dia hanya bisa menatap Changmn dengan horor. Seringaian di wajah guru magang itu juga memperburuk keadaan. Kalau boleh, Yunho ingin kabur sekarang juga.

"Yunho? Kau jatuh, nak?"

"Ah... i... iya. Kecelakaan kecil. Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya berusaha agar wanita itu tak khawatir, ibunya kepala sekolah. Tapi apa daya dia tak bisa 100% menutupi kegugupannya.

"Changmin Songsaenim, anda harus menjaganya. Lihat, dia ceroboh sekali."

Hanya mendengar ide itu saja membuat Yunho ketakutan. Sebentar saja bersama Changmin bisa membuatnya jungkir balik, apalagi kalau harus dijaga terus-terusan?

Yunho mendadak berdiri. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat tidak terluka. Tak perlu dijaga siapapun."

.

" _Aku tak perlu dijaga seperti ini!" Lee Yoon berteriak kasar akhirnya. Seorang pengawal dalam balutan pakaian biasa tak bergeming dan terus saja mengekori Lee Yoon yang keluar istana dengan diam-diam. Akhirnya karena tak tahan dia pun menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. "Kau akan melaporkannya pada ayahandaku?"_

 _Dia tidak bersuara, hanya menggeleng saja. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu kalau begitu?" masih tak bergeming. "Permaisuri? Atau Rin?" dan masih tak ada jawaban. Mulut pengawal yang masih tertutup rapat ini malah membuatnya frustasi. "Argh! Bisa tidak sih kau katakan saja siapa yang menyuruhmu? Kalau begini mana bisa aku merasa tenang?!"_

 _Pengawal itu memberikannya sebuah bungkusan kecil yang diambil dengan ragu-ragu. Dibukanya bungkusan itu dan sebuah surat serta giok kecil yang dia kenali berhasil pindah ke tangannya. Dia membacanya dengan seksama hingga tanganya bergetar, dan kalau bukan karena ada pengawal di depannya, bisa saja dia sudah meneteskan air mata saat ini._

 _Dari dayang pengasuhnya dulu. Karena seorang dayang tidak boleh mati di istana, begitu diketahui kalau sakit, dayang itu segera dipindahkan ke luar istana, ke kuil di kaki gunung sana. Yoon sangat merindukan dayangnya dan betapa dia merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dipercaya dan dijadikan tempat sandaran begitu dayang pengasuhnya terpaksa keluar istana._

 _Lee Yoon menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. "Jawab... bagaimana kondisinya?" pengawal itu tampak masih diam. "Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu kalau kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab hal seperti ini."_

" _Tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti, memang dayang sudah cukup tua, kan? Pangeran?"_

 _Yoon segera memasukkan surat dan giok itu ke dalam bungkusan dan menyimpannya sendiri ke dalam kantung bajunya. Dia suka dengan sikap blak-blakan pengawal pribadinya yang baru ini. Tak akan berpengaruh terhadap posisinya di dalam istana, setidaknya dia bisa lebih bebas saat ingin cari angin segar. "Di luar istana jangan panggil aku pangeran."_

 _Dia menunduk hormat._

" _Jangan menunduk berlebihan. Dan mulai sekarang, kau yang akan menjagaku, kan? Juga melaksanakan semua perintahku?"_

" _Benar."_

" _Baiklah. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyuruhku seenaknya."_

.

.

Dia yakin dirinya seperti orang gila saat ini, senyum-senyum bahkan sejak sebelum keluar dari apartemen. Senang sekali bisa mengganggu Yunho seperti kemarin. Oleh karenanya hari ini dia masuk sekolah dengan suasana hati bahagia. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu saat bertemu Yunho.

Begitu melangkah di koridor, Changmin melihat Yunho bersama dengan seorang siswa. Kalau tak salah anggota klub baseball yang jarang bermain. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi raut wajah Yunho sepertinya senang. Senang yang dipaksakan.

Meski begitu siswa favoritnya itu terlihat biasa saja di jam-jam berikutnya. Membuatnya lupa untuk bertanya. Sempat terpikir juga kalau siswa tadi memberitahu Yunho kalau dia berpacaran dengan... katakanlah seseorang yang Yunho sukai mungkin?

Kalau begitu bagus donk.

Walau dia tak bertanya soal itu, tetapi bagus juga, kan? Hilang saingan misalnya?

.

.

.

Hari minggunya, Changmin bermaksud menyaksikan pertandingan seperti minggu lalu. Akibat Yunho tidak memberitahunya, beberapa hari lalu dia sampai di tempat itu dengan terlambat, masih untung bisa melihat Yunho memukul bola hingga home run.

Apalagi harus sampai ke lapangan baseball yang kosong melompong dan Yunho tidak minta maaf sama sekali.

Tunggu... Kalau begini dia harus naik bis ke tempat kemarin, donk? Apa ibu kepala sekolah menyaksikan pertandingan kali ini ya? Kalau begitu kan dia bisa menumpang kesana.

Baru memikirkan hal itu, ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti dekat dengannya di halte bis. Jendela terbuka. "Changmin-ssi, kau suka baseball, kan? Mau menyaksikan pertandingan kali ini?" ibu kepala sekolah dengan baik hati menawarkan. Changmin heran kenapa guru-guru kelewat takut pada wanita yang satu ini, padahal dia baik.

"Begitulah."

"Naiklah! Sayang bensinnya kalau hanya sendiri." Ternyata cukup peduli urusan penghematan bahan bakar. Bagus juga. Tanpa basa-basi Changmin naik ke depan. "Bagaimana kondisi ibuku?"

"Ah, ya... baik. Beliau baik-baik saja."

"Kudengar beliau lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya kedatangan kalian berdua membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Terimakasih banyak ya. Aku tak bisa sering-sering datang ke rumahnya."

Kali ini Changmin akan sedikit berusaha. Dia sudah banyak dibantu oleh wanita tua itu, mengembalikan sedikit tak jadi soal. "Tapi beliau akan sangat senang kalau anda mengunjunginya."

"Akan kulakukan." Changmin menatapnya skeptis. "Hari minggu besok, aku janji."

"Saya tidak ada di posisi yang bisa menasehati anda juga sih." Kalau ingat dia tidak mengunjungi orang tuanya sejak mulai magang. Semuanya hanya lewat telepon. Itupun sering lupa. Salahkan dirinya yang sedang kesulitan karena mangsanya ada di jangkauannya?

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Tidak ada masalah dengan pelajarannya?"

"Dia berusaha keras." Dan Changmin juga harus berusaha keras untuk tidak menyerang Yunho ketika privat, ada orang tua disana, bisa kena serangan jantung kalau itu terjadi. Mooseok-hyung memang teman yang hebat, dan kalau jadi lawan, dia adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin dihadapi olehnya. Untung saat ini mereka hanya jadi lawan untuk urusan pribadi, bukan untuk urusan perang.

"Ah... aku jadi kasihan padanya. Sudah ikut olimpiade, masih ikut kejuaraan renang single dan beregu." Ada kesedihan di suaranya. "Yah... setidaknya dia tak perlu ikut pertandingan baseball lagi." Suaranya kembali riang.

"Tidak perlu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

.

"Nah... itu dia." Ibu kepala sekolah menunjuk ke satu titik tempat duduk yang sepi. Changmin bisa melihat sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya. Mereka memilih untuk bergabung dengan satu siswa itu.

Waktu jarak semakin dekat, siswa itu menyadari kalau kepala sekolah dan guru magangnya bermaksud untuk bergabung. "Bawa cemilan?" tanyanya frontal.

"Nanti saja kutraktir bagaimana?" tawar ibu kepala sekolah. Sebaliknya, Changmin buru-buru duduk disamping siswanya itu, tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk duduk di sebelah Yunho. Kepala sekolah menyusul untuk duduk disamping sang guru magang.

Sepanjang pertandingan, baik Changmin maupun Yunho tak ada yang saling bercakap-cakap. Kecuali bila Kepala Sekolah bertanya pada mereka barulah mereka buka mulut. Tapi Yunho lebih banyak diam, memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan dengan konsentrasi.

.

Ada gemuruh dari salah satu kelompok supporter. Tapi mata Yunho tak lepas dari seseorang yang ada di lapangan saat ini. Changmin mengamati antara Yunho dan orang yang dilihatnya. _Runner_ di base ke dua yang menunduk. Itu adalah _pitcher_ sekolah mereka, kan? Jung Yonghwa.

 _Pitcher_ itu menatap ke arah penonton, sepertinya mencari wajah yang dikenalnya, yaitu Yunho.

Tak ada kata-kata apapun. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu apa maksud dari pandangan itu.

.

.

Kepala sekolah bermaksud memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk para siswanya yang kalah. Karena sudah janji akan ditraktir, Yunho dan Changmin pun mengekori saja. Meski demikian, Yunho memilih untuk tidak masuk ke ruang ganti dan tetap menunggu di luar. Menunggu kepala sekolah menyelesaikan pidatonya untuk menyemangati. Akibatnya Changmin pun enggan masuk.

Changmin hanya menatap Yunho yang bersandar di dinding.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau keluar dari klub baseball?"

"Lupa ya? Aku hanya pemain pengganti saja. _Catcher_ nya sudah dinyatakan sehat dan mereka bilang aku tak perlu ikut lagi." Kata-katanya begitu tenang tanpa emosi yang berarti. Seolah pertandingan barusan tak ada artinya untuknya.

.

Sama.

Memanah juga tak ada artinya untuknya. Tidak lagi sejak saat itu...

" _Ibu... ibu kenapa? Bibi... bukankah ibu selalu minum obat? Kenapa ibu malah sakit begini?' anak kecil itu menuntut jawaban dari pengasuhnya. Baru sebulan lalu umurnya genap 8 tahun._

" _Yoon... kemarilah."_

" _Ibu harus minum obatnya lagi..." pintanya dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir._

" _Kumohon, Yoon. Mendekatlah dan biarkan ibu memberitahumu sesuatu."_

" _Kau suka menggambar, kan? Lebih dari memanah, kan?" Yoon menggeleng. Dia suka memanah, bukannya menggambar. Memang menggambar menyenangkan apalagi ibunya sendiri yang mengajarinya, tetapi rasanya berbeda. "Kau mau menyukai menggambar lebih dari memanah?"_

" _Tapi bu, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan." Jawabannya cerdas seperti biasa._

" _Kumohon Yoon-ah... demi ibu?" Dan meski sang ibu tahu pasti bagaimana hal itu tak mungkin, dia tetap memaksa._

 _Air mata tak berhenti dari matanya yang bulat, suaranya lemah. "Demi ibu?"_

" _Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjauhi panah dan pedang. Kau bisa berbuat apapun sesuka hatimu tapi jauhi keduanya, dan bacalah buku-buku sastra lebih banyak dari yang lain." Tawar ibundanya yang berwajah pucat, warna wajahnya memudar perlahan._

" _Ibu!" protesnya tercekat._

" _Aku tak akan bisa tenang jika kau tak melakukan itu, Yoon..."_

" _Ibu... apa maksudnya? Jelaskan dulu padaku..."_

" _Kalau kau tak mau berjanji pada ibu, aku tak akan minum obat apapun lagi..." kali ini dengan ancaman._

" _Baik..." Lee Yoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan tangisan yang keluar. Ibunya sudah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Menyuruhnya untuk berjanji seperti itu. "Baik... aku janji... apa saja asalkan ibu sembuh..."_

 _Kini air mata juga mengalir pelan dari mata Selir, "Maaf, Yoon. Maafkan ibu... Ibu melakukan semua ini karena ibu menyayangimu..."_

 _Dia ingin protes, tetapi dia juga sangat menyayangi ibunya. "Aku juga sangat menyayangi ibu..."_

 _Ibunya tersenyum tenang, tak biasa. Matanya terpejam perlahan dan genggaman ditangan Lee Yoon melemah. "Ibu! Ibu! Ibu! Tabib! Mana tabib!"_

.

Changmin merasakan ada sengatan di hatinya. Memang dia punya ibu dikehidupannya sekarang. Ibu dan ayah yang menyayanginya, tetapi bila mengingat masa itu rasa sakitnya tetap saja sama.

Barulah setelah dirinya beranjak dewasa dia mengerti alasan kenapa ibunya memintanya berjanji hal konyol begitu. Tak bisa dia lupa bagaimana tangannya terasa gatal setiap kali menatap busur dan pedang. Ada keinginan untuk menyentuhnya lagi, tetapi demi janjinya pada sang ibu, dia tak melakukannya. Sampai tiba masa dimana dia berhasil membuang pedang dan panah sepenuhnya.

Rasanya sangat tak menyenangkan. Dan jelas sekarang ini bukan lagi zamannya. Kalau Yunho suka, kenapa dia harus dibatasi untuk melakukan sesuatu? Walau memang tidak baik kalau memaksakan diri, tetapi boleh saja melakukan ini sebagai hobi, kan? Ikut klub daerah yang hanya bermain untuk kesehatan misalnya.

Changmin memang tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa suka Yunho terhadap baseball, tetapi setidaknya dia yakin hal yang dikorbankan Yunho untuk olahraga sampingan ini tidaklah sedikit. Dan ketika semua itu tak lagi berguna dalam sekejap mata saja, sudah pasti rasanya menyakitkan.

.

.

Kepala sekolah keluar dari ruang ganti yang dipakai tim baseball sekolahnya dengan senyuman. Mengajak Yunho dan Changmin untuk segera pergi dari situ. Sepertinya tak ada beban sama sekali meski sekolahnya kalah.

Changmin mengajak Yunho untuk pergi, tetapi baru saja menegakkan badan dari dinding, pintu ruang ganti terbuka, menampakkan sesosok anggota tim baseball. "Kau kemari hanya untuk menertawakan kami, kan? Karena bukan kau yang jadi _catcher_ , makanya kami kalah? Ingat tuan yang serba bisa, aku akan tertawa paling keras saat tim renang kalah." Katanya sadis dan menyakitkan. Yunho tak terlihat bergeming, tetapi hati Changmin sudah sakit dan panas mendengarnya. Apa bocah ini tak tahu kalau Yunho memperhatikan mereka diatas sana? Memang tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, tetapi dia tahu kalau Yunho lah yang paling mencemaskan klub baseball. Bukankah dia juga latihan bersama mereka? Mengerahkan 100% tenaganya bahkan selalu jadi yang paling akhir selesai latihan?

Changmin maju selangkah karenanya, tetapi ada yang menahannya. "Kita sudah ditunggu kepala sekolah, Songsaenim." Guru magang itu menoleh tak percaya mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin dia melepaskan hal ini begitu saja. Bocah yang anggota klub baseball ini tak tahu apa-apa tentang Mooseok-hyung-nya. Dia lah yang selalu memikirkan semuanya.

Ada seorang lagi yang keluar dari ruang ganti. "Lihat, Yonghwa-yah. Dia hanya datang untuk menertawakan kita." Pandangan dua orang bermarga Jung itu bertemu. Semua percakapan yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Aku tak butuh kau menyemangati kami." Katanya, tak lagi berani menatap Yunho.

Sekali lagi Changmin bermaksud untuk maju dan memukul kedua siswa kurang ajar ini. Changmin tak mengenal bocah yang pertama, tetapi bukankah Yonghwa dan Yunho pernah berangkulan di koridor selayaknya sahabat atau kekasih. Lalu kenapa sekarang? "Aku disini karena dapat tumpangan kepala sekolah."

"Jangan mengelak, Jung! Kau itu hanya atlet renang!"

"Tepat. Sudah kubilang aku hanya dapat tumpangan dari kepala sekolah. Buat apa aku repot-repot menyaksikan pertandingan yang tidak kumengerti?" balasnya dengan sama sinisnya. Mooseok yang Changmin ingat adalah sosok yang sangat pemaaf dan sabar, juga baik hati luar biasa, tetapi dia juga pernah melihat sisi gelapnya. Sisi gelap yang waktu itu bahkan membuat Lee Yoon ketakutan.

"Yunho! Changmin-ssi!" kepala sekolah memanggil mereka berdua, membuat pertikaian terhindarkan.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yunho hanya duduk diam di belakang sambil menatap ke luar. Sesekali ibu kepala sekolah akan melihatnya melalui cermin lalu tersenyum. Changmin menyadari hal ini dan sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan Yunho.

Untung saja tadi Yunho mencegahnya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia dapat peringatan dari kepala sekolah dan magangnya gagal total. Harus angkat kaki dari sekolah dan akan kesulitan menemui Yunho. Hal seperti itu harus bisa dicegah lain kali.

Mereka justru mampir di sebuah restoran mahal. Ditraktir oleh kepala sekolah tentu. "Kepala sekolah tidak merasa bersalah? Tim baseball kan baru saja kalah, masa langsung makan-makan di tempat begini?"

"Tim baseball tak pernah menang dalam 7 tahun terakhir ini. Sampai 16 besar saja tidak. Jadi mau kita makan di restoran seperti ini ataupun di kedai ramyun, tak ada bedanya."

"Semester depan panggil pelatih yang bagus. Kepala sekolah ingin sekolah kita kalah lagi?"

Changmin hanya diam saja dengan percakapan baseball itu. Ibu kepala sekolah tersenyum mendengarnya. "Anak-anak itu harus punya inisiatif sendiri. Kalau mereka memintanya, aku akan mencarikan."

"Cukup adil." Changmin berceletuk tiba-tiba. Yunho langsung menatapnya tajam, memintanya diam. Langsung saja guru magang itu mengambil air minum. Takut dimarahi rasanya.

.

"Yakin mau turun disini? Aku bisa mengantarkan sampai kerumahmu." Tawar kepala sekolah ketika Yunho memintanya berhenti di suatu tempat.

Siswa kelas dua itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, kepala sekolah. Bisa-bisa aku dikira punya masalah sikap sampai-sampai kepala sekolah sendiri yang datang ke rumah."

"Memangnya kunjungan guru itu hanya untuk siswa bermasalah saja ya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Lagi pula aku ingin main-main sebentar. Setelah itu kurasa lebih baik memanfaatkan hari minggu ini dengan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika. Anda setuju kan, Changmin-ssi?"

"Eh? Hah?" Changmin baru saja kehilangan fokusnya. Agak tak percaya Yunho mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Oh... oh ya, tentu. Ayo manfaatkan hari ini."

Mereka berdua turun di dekat lokasi perbelanjaan dan sempat terpikir kalau mereka akan kencan –puh. Changmin langsung menepis ide itu mengingat mood Yunho yang buruk.

.

Tapi alih-alih ke game center, Yunho terus berjalan ke daerah pinggiran. "Kau tidak ke tempat seperti ini untuk cari narkoba, kan?"

"Enak saja. Memangnya anda pikir aku ini pelaku kriminal?"

Changmin senang Yunho sudah mau membalasnya. Satu tanda yang bagus kalau dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Batting center."

Itu berarti ini tempat untuk memukul bola baseball, kan? Memang Changmin pernah melihat pukulan Yunho. Pukulannya kuat dan akurat. Rasanya sayang sekali kalau dia dikeluarkan dari klub baseball hanya karena _catcher_ mereka sudah sembuh dari cedera. Padahal _catcher_ yang satu itu performanya tak sebaik Yunho.

Sama halnya dengan saat latihan, Changmin memilih untuk tidak ikut bermain. Dia lebih ingin mengamati Yunho, melihatnya memukul bola-bola itu. "Kau sering kesini?"

"Lumayan. Biasanya seusai kegiatan klub. Tapi sejak aku harus latihan matematika dengan anda, aku pergi kesini setelahnya." Tak- pukulannya akurat dan sampai home run.

Barulah Changmin sadari kalau Yunho lebih memfokuskan diri untuk melatih lemparan Yonghwa. Jarang sekali Yunho memukul, tetapi jika seperti ini berarti tanpa disadari siapapun, sebenarnya dia berlatih memukul juga kan? Selalu tak ingin diketahui.

Semua lemparan bola berhasil dipukulnya, tetapi bagi Yunho, tampaknya satu set lemparan bola tak cukup untuknya, jadi dia melakukannya satu set lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan terus tanpa terlihat keinginan untuk berhenti.

.

Setelah lebih dari 10 set, yang berarti 100 kali pukulan. Changmin masuk ke tempat Yunho memukul. "Sudah!" katanya dengan tangan yang sudah mencengkeram bahu Yunho.

"Anda bisa kena pemukul nanti." Jawab Yunho yang masih bersiap memukul bola.

Changmin melepaskan cengkeraman pada bahu Yunho dan menyingkir sedikit. Tak! Lihat, lagi-lagi terpukul. Baru Changmin sadari kalau bola yang datang bukan bola biasa tapi bola yang kecepatannya tinggi. Tempat ini bukan batting center yang biasanya, mereka punya mesin pelempar bola yang didatangkan langsung dari Jepang.

Akhirnya kali ini dia berdiri di hadapan siswanya. "Ini sudah lebih dari 110 kali. Sekarang berhentilah." katanya tenang.

"Nanti saja."

"Sekarang sudah tak ada artinya, hyung."

Changmin menghantamnya dengan kalimat itu. Yunho menatapnya, ada kemarahan dimatanya. Suatu hal yang jujur saja membuatnya takut sejak dulu, bahkan meski Yunho lebih muda darinya, tetap saja perasaan itu tak berkurang.

Tapi tak ada artinya lagi berlatih memukul dengan bola kecepatan tinggi sekalipun, Yunho sudah diminta untuk berhenti mengikuti kegiatan klub baseball, dan klub yang menyuruhnya berhenti sudah kalah. "Menyingkir..." kata Yunho dengan agak lemah, tetapi guru magang itu tak bergeming. "Kubilang menyingkir!" teriaknya sambil menarik Changmin kearahnya. Hilang keseimbangan, Changmin jatuh ke arah Yunho, akibatnya murid favoritnya itu juga jatuh dan menabrak dinding.

.

 _Lee Yoon bangkit, duduk diatas tubuh Mooseok yang tadi menariknya dari atas kuda yang bertingkah aneh. Hebatnya hyungnya itu masih bisa menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk mencegah Lee Yoon mendarat di atas tanah yang keras dan berdebu. Meski itu berarti dia menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng dan menahan tubuh Yoon di atas tubuhnya sendiri._

 _Nafasnya menderu karena adrenalin barusan masih terasa. Mooseok justru menatapnya dengan senyum lega. "Kau tak apa?"_

" _Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, hyung." Nafasnya masih tak beraturan. "Hyung baik-baik saja?"_

" _Iya." Jawabnya singkat._

 _Barulah Lee Yoon menyadari posisi mereka yang canggung ini, dirinya menindih Mooseok di bagian perut agak kebawah. "Astaga..." celetuknya tiba-tiba._

" _Kenapa?" Mooseok bertanya padanya, melihat kepanikan dan wajah Lee Yoon yang sedikit memerah. Pangeran itu menggeleng pelan, padahal kalau Mooseok maua menyadari posisi mereka ini dan kenyataan kalau area privat Mooseok sedikit terasa oleh Lee Yoon, dia mungkin akan merasa malu juga. "Kau sakit Yoon? Ada yang luka?" Mooseok mulai panik karena tidak mendapat jawaban pasti. Segera duduk dan membuat Lee Yoon meluncur turun kepangkuan Mooseok._

 _Bodoh. Ini justru membuat tubuh mereka lebih dekat. "Mana? Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan panik sambil berusaha membalikkan tubuh Yoon sedikit hingga punggungnya terlihat. "Tak ada darah, atau ada yang terkilir? Iya?"_

 _Yoon hanya menunduk dan menggeleng lagi sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Mooseok. "Hyung bodoh! Harusnya yang mungkin terluka itu hyung, bukan aku. Kalau hyung sampai terluka saat berusaha menyelamatkan aku, bagaimana?"_

" _Aku tak apa-apa, kok."_

" _Nanti bagaimana mengatakan pada orang tua hyung?"_

" _Ahahaha! Kau memikirkan mereka? Bertemu mereka saja kau belum pernah!"_

" _Yah! Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!" katanya sambil mengangkat kepala, berteriak kencang dihadapan Mooseok yang tertawa._

 _Mooseok memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, agak tersentak juga karena teriakan yang menyakitkan telinga. "Iya. Aku tahu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Mooseok berusaha meyakinkan. "Sekarang ayo kita kembali."_

" _Kudanya?"_

" _Tadi Heejong sudah mengejarnya. Tak apa."_

 _Yoon tampak berpikir, menatap Mooseok nyaris tanpa berkedip, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya melemas dan bersandar di tubuh Yunho sepenuhnya._

.

'Duk'

Menoleh ke sumber suara, Changmin menemukan sebuah bola jatuh di dekat mereka. Dia lupa, mesin pelempar bola masih bekerja. Itu jadi satu-satunya bola yang tak terpukul.

Dan bukannya dia tak mau lama-lama bersandar di tubuh Yunho, tetapi posisi seperti ini membuatnya pegal juga, belum lagi ini tempat umum. Kesempatan ini digunakan Yunho untuk segera kembali ke posisinya semula. "Kau harus berhenti, Yunho. Jangan memaksakan diri, kau masih ada pertandingan renang, kan?"

"Selesai satu set ini." Jawabnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Ya?"

.

" _Tunggu, Lee Yoon-ah. Satu kali lagi" Mooseok berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Lee Yoon. "Ya?" dan apa yang bisa dilakukan pangeran buangan itu? Tentu saja menunggu sampai selesai tanpa berkomentar apa pun lagi._

.

Seperti dejavu, ingatan seperti ini kembali berputar di depan matanya. Yang barusan terasa begitu mirip dan membuatnya ingin memeluk Yunho.

Changmin menyadari ada yang menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Yunho. Sepertinya baru datang. Memang dari tadi ada yang datang dan pergi melihat pukulan Yunho, tetapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Jadi diia pun menoleh untuk melihat ke arah orang itu. Bukankah itu Jung Yonghwa?

Sayangnya sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan set-nya yang terakhir, Yonghwa pergi.

"Sudah. Anda puas sekarang, Songsaenim? Tidak sabar untuk menyuruh saya duduk manis di depan meja dengan ratusan soal matematika?"

Yunho sedang berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan hatinya, jadi Changmin akan ikut bermain-main sekarang. Lagi pula belum tentu Yonghwa sudah pulang, bisa saja hanya bersembunyi di sekitar sini. "Repot sekali jadi penanggung jawabmu."

"Tapi aku penasaran, anda bisa membuat soal-soal sebanyak itu dalam waktu cepat."

Ah itu... "Aku punya teman di universitas jurusan matematika."

"Pantas."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya...

Ada bisik-bisik tak menyenangkan yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor hingga ke kelas. Yang paling riuh adalah yang terdengar dari depan papan pengumuman. Akan tetapi bukan pengumuman resmi yang membuat mereka begini. Begitu Yunho menapakkan kaki ke gedung sekolah, suara bisik-bisik itu menjadi kecil, tetapi pandangan mata semua tertuju padanya.

Bahkan tanpa perlu diberitahu pun, pasti ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya.

Lalu dia harus apa?

"Ada apa?" Yunho dengan polosnya bertanya pada salah satu teman dekatnya, Jookwon.

Dia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan sedih dan khawatir. "Ada sesuatu di papan pengumuman yang berkaitan denganmu, tetapi aku percaya kalau itu tidak benar."

Langsung saja Yunho menuju ke papan pengumuman. Memang banyak yang berkumpul disana dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ada bisik-bisik yang terdengar. "Tidak disangka dia orang yang seperti itu." / "Pelacur?" / "Selama ini dia dapat nilai bagus karena itu?"

Yunho tak mengerti sama sekali, tetapi waktu dilihatnya apa yang jadi sumber masalah, dia semakin tidak mengerti.

"Oh, lihat. Tuan serba bisa Jung Yunho yang ternyata tak lebih dari siswa SMA yang sudah mulai jual diri." Dia mengenali suara itu, anggota klub basebal, _catcher_ yang pernah dia gantikan karena cedera.

Yunho berbalik menatap _catcher_ itu dengan _innocent_. "Apanya?"

"Mau mengelak? Lihat ini." Katanya sambil maju ke depan papan pengumuman. Kau bersama seorang pria yang lebih tua, masuk ke sebuah rumah waktu sore hari hingga malam hari. Apa namanya kalau bukan 'bekerja'? Lalu apa yang kau dapat? Uang? Berapa kau dibayar? Atau jangan-jangan kau melakukannya demi dapat nilai yang tinggi?"

Tak ada yang salah dengan foto yang tertempel di papan pengumuman –dimata Yunho. Dimata orang lain, tetu saja artinya bisa berbeda. Yunho hanya menatap _catcher_ resmi itu dengan polos. Tapi dia sempat melihat seseorang yang menatapnya diam-diam dari belakang banyak siswa yang ada disini dan mengelilinginya. Bukan _catcher_ sialan ini yang membuatnya kecewa, tetapi justru siswa yang satu itu yang tidak bisa mengendalikan anggota klubnya.

"Pelacur murahan semacam kau harusnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" tunjuk _catcher_ itu.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Masih kurang panjang? Saya setuju sih. Wkwkwkw.

Oh ya... mengenai masa lalu/flashback, pusatnya adalah Changmin/Yoon. Kan emang dia yang ingat masa lalu, jadi nggak bisa menampilkan dulu Mooseok kecilnya kayak apa... hohoho...

Tolong jangan lupa komen ya... Masa karena lama nggak apdet jadi pada balas dendam gak komen. (huks... sedih). Kemaren2 saya sakit cuiii... Sakit yang sekarang juga belum sembuh... (durasinya lama ya) Dan urusan saya bukan hanya epep aja... Jadi maklum ya kalau saya nggak bisa apdet cepet.

Jadi tolong klik tombol review dan tuliskan komen anda mengenai epep ini.

Ato saya sumpahin sembelit 2 minggu! (nah loh).

.

.

Jijoonie : Lagi2 yang pertama ya... heran deh. Iyah, Changmin mulai ngelunjak, dan sekarang mulai masukin masalah ke plotnya. Biar ada halangan sedikit. Wkwkwkw.

Wiwie : ajarin bikin brownies kukus juga donk... *plak. Makasihh wiwie... ini baru 3 minggu loh. Masih ada waktu sampe Changmin selesai magang. n dia bakal makin kurang ajar... (mungkin sih)

Minnie Chwangie : Iyah, sabar ya. Saya kalo sakit durasinya suka lama (gara2 gak mau ke dokter). Yang habis chap 3 posting itu kan saya akhirnya ke dokter, terus malah alergi obat -_-a Makasih banyak sudah menunggu epep yang absurd ini.

Lennie239 : Iy cyiiin. Aq juga pengen nambahin cerita masa lalu tapi timingnya belum tepat. Sabar yo say..

Shin min hyo : Udah lanjut ini

OnlyMin : makasih sudah baca n nunggu2. Semoga bisa dinikmati (?)


	6. Chapter 6

"Pelacur murahan semacam kau harusnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" tunjuk catcher itu.

.

.

.

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Tak ada yang terima dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu, apalagi dirinya bukan seperti yang dituduhkan. Yunho mengambil handphonenya, mengirim SMS lalu menelpon. Hanya satu kata saja yang keluar dari bibir Yunho. "Darurat!"

"Mau panggil bantuan? Memangnya siapa yang kau panggil? Pelanggan-pelangganmu?" beberapa orang tertawa karenanya. Teman dekat Yunho yang kebanyakan adalah anggota klub renang berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan, bermaksud menyelamatkan Yunho dari tempat itu, tetapi justru Yunho sendiri yang tak mau ditarik oleh mereka.

Sempat terjadi perdebatan antara Yunho dan sahabat-sahabatnya, sampai akhirnya...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Mereka bermaksud untuk membubarkan diri begitu mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal itu, salah satu suara yang ditakuti di seluruh sekolah ini. Hanya saja belum sempat terlaksana, suara itu kembali menggelegar di koridor, menyiutkan nyali semua orang. "Siapa pun yang meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, akan kuhukum sekarang juga!"

Dan tak ada yang bergerak sama sekali.

"Yunho! Katakan ada apa ini?"

"Aku dikatai pelacur karena foto-foto itu. Mereka mengira aku melayani Changmin-songsaenim di rumah itu." jawabnya polos. "Katanya aku dapat nilai-nilai bagus di matematika karena itu imbalan dari melayani Songsaenim."

Setelahnya hening. Tak ada suara dari siapapun. Mereka semua tak percaya betapa Yunho dengan mudahnya menjelaskan semuanya tanpa rasa malu sama sekali. "Siapa yang sudah menyebarkan rumor seperti itu?" Hanya Yunho yang menjawab dengan menggedikkan bahu. "Aku yang menunjuk Changmin-Songsaenim untuk melatih Yunho menghadapi olimpiade matematika. Aku juga yang menyuruh mereka untuk berlaih di rumah orang tuaku. Aku akan meminta soal matematika kalian disetarakan dengan Jung Yunho kalau begitu. Lihat saja apa kalian bisa dapat nilai 50 saja untuk itu."

Siswa-siswa disana terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Ta... tapi, kepala sekolah... Kenapa Changmin-songsaenim sering sekali bersama dengan Yunho?" satu suara menyeletuk setelah mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Agar tidak kabur tentu saja. Dia sudah latihan untuk renang dan baseball. Setelah itu masih harus mengerjakan soal matematika? Aku peringatkan padamu, Yunho. Kalau kau membolos sekali saja, aku akan mendatangi rumahmu!" Wanita itu bahkan memperingatkan tepat di depan mata Yunho dan siswa itu berusaha untuk tidak bergeming.

Hasilnya adalah Yunho tak memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti.

.

.

.

Changmin tidak mengusik Yunho saat pelajaran berlangsung. Hanya melewati mejanya ketika dia membagikan kertas hasil ulangan siswa. Ada tulisan disana yang jelas-jelas membuat Yunho mengernyit lalu cemberut. Inginnya sih menghapus tulisan itu, tetapi sayang ditulis dengan pena di sudut dengan sangat rapi. Walau kata-kata disitu tak bisa dikatakan 'baik' juga sih.

 _Since you're not practicing baseball anymore, how about we make out in infirmary?_

Dipikir Yunho tak mengerti bahasa inggris apa? _Guru Sialan!_ -Umpat Yunho dalam hati. Apa memang hanya hal itu saja yang dia pikirkan? Padahal mukanya terlihat innocent begitu, tak tahunya aslinya...

Mana penggemarnya banyak pula. Yunho ingat saat sedang makan di kantin ada bisik-bisik dari siswi-siswi tentang Changmin. Membuatnya penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya dilihat gadis-gadis dan beberapa siswa tentang Changmin. Oke dia punya tinggi badan yang menjulang, badannya juga langsing, dia juga pintar, cara mengajarnya bagus, modis... eh tunggu, itu sih hal bagus semua.

Apa karena tak tahu aslinya Changmin, mereka semua jadi tergila-gila? Coba mereka semua tahu kalau dia itu manusia mesum yang tak tahu malu.

Atau hanya sekedar cinta monyet saja? Naksir pada orang yang lebih tua sekedar memenuhi imajinasi masa sekolah? Apa boleh buat sih ya, masa-masa SMA ini puber bagi siswa laki-laki belum benar-benar tuntas. Kalau begini soal proporsi tubuh dan penampilan sudah jelas kalah dari guru magang itu. Walau kalau harus jujur, tak ada siswi disini yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Tertarik, Yunho juga merasa mereka cantik dan ingin mencoba berpacaran juga. Hanya saja selain siswi wanita di kelas 2-A yang cerobohnya keterlaluan sampai terluka setiap hari, Jiyool, dia tak terlalu tertarik dengan yang lain.

Lagi pula mungkin satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia tertarik pada Jiyool adalah karena dia pernah jatuh dari tangga dan segera berdiri dan tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang dikawat pada Yunho. Kaca mata tebalnya untungnya tidak pecah dan rambutnya yang dikepang dua serta poninya yang dipangkas rata dekat mata agak berantakan.

Itu sih bukan cinta, tapi kekhawatiran saja. Siapa tahu cewek itu kena gegar otak? Tapi sejauh ini dia saingan terberatnya dalam pelajaran sih, jadi Yunho yakin kalau cewek itu tidak mengalami masalah berarti karena jatuh dari tangga tempo hari.

.

.

.

Karena tak latihan baseball lagi, Yunho dan Changmin sampai di tempat privat mereka lebih cepat. Meski sebelum berangkat tadi, Changmin sempat bertanya pada Yunho tentang 'undangan' yang dituliskannya di kertas ulangan. Yunho hanya menatap malas dan langsung berjalan keluar sekolah menuju halte bis.

"Kudengar kau dikatai tadi pagi." Changmin bertanya ketika dirasa sudah aman untuk mengobrol di bis. Karena tadi masih ada siswa yang jadi satu bis dengan mereka, Changmin menahan diri, bahkan duduk agak jauh dari Yunho.

"Anda belum datang sih ya. Dengar dari siapa?"

"Kepala sekolah. Aku diberitahu detilnya. Juga ada anjuran tadi kalau sebaiknya aku mengurangi waktu bertemu denganmu." Yang langsung membuatnya merasa tidak senang. Dia kan mengajar kelas Yunho, belum lagi masih memberi privat. Mengurangi bagaimana?

"Kalau tahu-tahu anda tidak muncul seperti biasa, justru yang lain akan curiga. Tapi kalau bisa jangan ke kolam renang lagi. Terutama jangan masuk ke ruang shower dan ruang loker lagi, ya. Bisa muncul hal-hal yang tak penting lagi. Pura-pura sibuk saja, atau anda bisa tidur di ruang kesehatan."

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan sebal. "Ini bukan akal-akalanmu saja agar aku tak mengganggumu di ruang shower, kan?"

Siswa yang hari ini menjadi 'bintang' di sekolah hari ini mengernyit mendengarnya, tapi langsung tersenyum senang. "Bagus... aku bisa renang, mandi dan ganti baju dengan tenang sekarang."

Reaksi yang berlawanan langsung tampak di wajah guru magang. "... Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dengan mudah, apa? Kita masih ada privat."

Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menggosok matanya dengan malas. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu kok. Lagipula aku memang perlu seseorang yang membimbingku untuk matematika ini, kan?" Jawabnya.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu urusan kamar juga. Kau mau?" bisik Changmin.

Yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan.

.

"Lalu? Orang yang menyebakan rumor itu..." awalnya Changmin ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini, siapa tahu Yunho belum 'pulih' benar, hanya saja siswanya itu malah terlihat tenang saja.

"Ini masalah posisi. Anda tahu kalau aku hanya masuk tim sebagai pengganti catcher saja, tapi awalnya itu karena sejak SD aku sering main-main dengan Yonghwa."

"Hanya saja orang sepertimu tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setangah."

Yunho terdiam lalu menggedikkan bahu. "Dia hanya iri saja karena aku bia mempunyai chemistry dengan Yonghwa. Dia merasa terancam kalau posisinya kurebut. Jadi dia lebih memilih tim-nya kalah."

"Kalau kau yang jadi catcher, hasilnya akan berbeda?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap. "Tapi hal itu sudah terjadi dan tak mungkin diulang lagi. Kalah ya kalah."

"Kecewa?"

"Ya. Sedikit. Sepertinya semua yang kulakukan jadi sia-sia. Padahal aku bisa menggunakan waktunya untuk hal lain. Hanya saja dibanding aku, nyaris semua anggota klub baseball yang lebih kecewa."

Tentu saja. Masih untung Yunho bukan anggota tetap. Bayangkan betapa menyesalnya seluruh anggota klub karena menerima kekalahan begitu catcher diganti. Apa mereka lupa kalau kemampuan Yunho memukul bola juga bagus? "Kurasa itu harga yang pantas mereka bayar dari mengkhianati seseorang yang loyal. Ya kan, hyung?"

Yunho tahu Changmin hanya berusaha menyemangatinya. Terutama karena guru magangnya itu tahu benar dengan apa yang sudah dia lewati selama ini. Hanya saja kenapa masih saja Changmin keceplosan memanggilnya hyung ya?

Dia menggedikkan bahu. "Yang jelas mereka sedang kecewa karena kalah. Wajar kalau mencari sesuatu untuk disalahkan. Tapi aku juga tak ada keinginan untuk kembali ke klub baseball sehabis ini."

Changmin diam dan menatap Yunho lama. "Kau kabur? Atau balas dendam?"

"Yah! Apa itu? Mereka temanku, satu sekolah pula. Aku akan lebih senang kalau mereka menang." Sanggah Yunho, tetapi wajahnya terlihat senang dan nyaris tertawa. "Hanya saja... orang yang sudah dibuang seperti aku tak perlu ikut campur lagi. Lebih baik aku latihan renang."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tak ada apa-apa dengan Changmin songsaenim?"

Yunho jadi ingin menyingkir dari situ. Padahal niatnya adalah mencari tempat yang tenang untuk makan snack yang dibeli Seungri tadi pagi di convenient store. "Kau berharap ada apa-apa diantara kami?"

"Paling nggak kalau kau pacaran dengannya, cewek-cewek dan cowok yang mengejarnya bisa berpaling darinya." Katanya kecewa.

Seungri yang memperlihatkan isi hatinya terang-terangan begini tak pernah bisa membuat Yunho membencinya. Justru kadang dia merasa kalau Seungri itu imut. "Kupikir kau suka padanya."

"Hei! Sebagai pengajar! Bukannya membuat gebetanku jadi naksir juga padanya." Balasnya tak terima. "Mana mau aku dengan Changmin songsaenim?"

"Kau punya gebetan? Siapa? Hei! Bilang padaku siapa!" Yunho kali ini justru tertarik.

Gantian Seungri yang merasa risih dengan itu. "Ah, diam! Buat apa bilang padamu? Memangnya kau pernah cerita padaku soal gebetanmu?"

Mendengarnya Yunho jadi terdiam dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Memangnya aku tidak pernah cerita?"

"Pura-pura hilang ingatan pula! Kau cerita dulu tentang orang yang kau suka, baru aku akan beritahu kau. Adil, kan?" Yunho tampak berpikir, memikirkan tawaran temannya itu. "Atau jangan-jangan kau tak punya? Impoten?"

Wajah Yunho langsung ditekuk. "Kurang ajar kau berani bilang aku impoten! Aku punya orang yang kusuka juga, tahu!"

"Oh... Luar biasa." Mata Seungri membesar dan berbinar, serasa dapat mainan baru. "Akhirnya cowok yang selalu membuat orang lain berada di 'Friend zone' punya gebetan. Siapa?" Yunho menggeleng, tak mau cerita, jadi Seungri mendesak lagi. "Ciri-cirinya? Orangnya seperti apa? Ayolah beritahu aku itu saja!"

"Tinggi." Kata Yunho akhirnya setelah diam dan berpikir.

"Uh-huh" Seungri masih menuntut.

"Mmm... matanya bagus, bulat dan besar. Bibirnya juga menarik."

"Lalu?"

"Ambisinya besar. Padahal badannya langsing."

Oke, harusnya Changmin tidak melakukan ini. Tidak sepantasnya dia mencuri dengar pembicaraan Seungri dan Yunho di dekat kolam renang seperti ini. Mereka memang suka renang jadi wajar saja mereka suka disini bahkan saat jam istirahat, dan dengan seragam sekolah pula. Paling tidak mereka tidak masuk kolam renang dengan pakaian lengkap.

Lalu dirinya yang 'berjalan-jalan' sampai kolam renang juga harusnya 'wajar' saja, kan?

Dan mendengarkan dua orang anak SMA bergosip itu tak seberapa menyenangkan. Kecuali kalau orang yang disukai sedang membicarakan tipe idealnya. Terutama mendengar ciri-cirinya yang sepertinya menunjuk padanya.

Tinggi, mata bagus-bulat-besar, bibir yang menarik, langsing, dan ambisi besar.

Yunho tahu Changmin punya ambisi besar, kan?

Semua ciri yang disebutkan Yunho membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum bodoh. Mana dia tahu kalau Yunho sudah punya perasaan padanya? Jadi selama ini dia jual mahal? Atau hanya malu saja? Kalau begitu dia harus berusaha membuat Yunho lebih berani. Apa dia perlu menggodanya lebih lagi?

"Tolong ya... Soal ambisi dan badan langsing itu dua hal yang berbeda; tak ada hubungannya. -_-a" Suara Seungri membuat Changmin kembali fokus.

"Aku suka, itu saja." Tegasnya.

"Ada lagi? Mungkin seperti baju yang biasa dia pakai? Merk tertentu?"

Changmin memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. Dia ingin mendengar lagi. Dia ingin Yunho menegaskan kalau dia suka pada Changmin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga terdengar di telinga, dia ingin dengar Yunho menyebutkan namanya, atau mungkin ciri lain dirinya.

"Dia pakai high heels."

"APUAAAA?" Changmin berteriak kencang tanpa sadar. Dan kini dia berusaha menutupi mulutnya meski hal itu sudah sangat terlambat. Belum lagi di kolam renang ini terkadang suara jadi bergema.

"Kau dengar suara teriakan barusan?" tanya Seungri dengan alis bertaut. Dia yakin sudah mendengar teriakan tetapi hanya ada mereka berdua disini saat ini. Ditambah kenyataan kalau tak ada siswa lain yang suka ke kolam renang di jam begini selain mereka berdua.

"Nggak." Yunho menggeleng.

"Oh." Seungri pun melewatkan suara teriakan Changmin barusan. "Tapi, tapi, jadi kau naksir dengan wanita yang lebih tua? Yang pakai high heels?"

Yunho mengangguk polos. "Iya. Kurasa."

"Pantas saja siswi disini tak ada harapan.."

"Memangnya ada yang naksir aku?" tanyanya pesimis. Setahu dia, kebanyakan siswi disini dan juga beberapa siswa mengidolakan Changmin.

Seungri menyobek pembungkus kripik kentangnya yang lain. "Sudahlah. Manusia telmi sepertimu tak butuh perhatian cewek-cewek, kan? Lagi pula kau suka yang lebih tua."

"Tapi kan selama ini kupikir tak ada yang suka denganku."

"Dari pada itu, kami benar-benar mengerjakan soal yang biasa kau kerjakan dan kami berakhir dengan sakit kepala. Gara-gara kejadian itu sih..." keluhnya. "Kau sudah dengar kalau dia dapat peringatan dari kepala sekolah? Orang tuanya juga dipanggil ke sekolah."

"Baru tadi dia mengataiku anak miskin dan macam-macam lagi," katanya seolah itu hal yang biasa terjadi.

Seungri menelan keripik yang masih dimulutnya sebelum buka suara. "Gara-gara kau tidak pernah mengajaknya ke rumahmu sih..."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Tahu sendiri kalau rumahku bukan tempat yang ideal untuk hang out kan? Aku saja tak suka disana."

"Tahu sih... tapi tidak dengannya. Orang iri macam dia pasti berharap yang tidak-tidak untukmu..."

"Kemungkinan dia pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa agar tim renang kalah, atau bahkan pergi ke dukun untuk menebar tuah."

"... YAH!"

.

Changmin cemberut bukan main, aura gelap menguar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya sampai tak ada siswi yang berani berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya di koridor. Hatinya panas mendengar Yunho sudah punya orang yang dia sukai, dan sialnya itu bukan dirinya. Tapi orang lain yang tinggi, langsing, bermata bulat dan pakai high heels. Changmin harap wanita yang disukai Yunho bukan nenek sihir. Paling tidak wanita itu harus cantik, tapi tak lebih mempesona dibanding dirinya.

Suara high heels yang terdengar di telinganya membuatnya berbalik ke sumber suara. Sungguh saat ini dia ingin menghancurkan benda itu, kalau perlu membakar toko-toko yang berjualan high heels sekalian. "Ada apa, Changmin ssi?" ibu kepala sekolah memandang Changmin dengan bingung, baru saja guru magang itu memandang high heels nya dengan penuh dendam.

"Tak apa. Hanya teringat sesuatu." Elaknya yang segera mengalihkan perhatian dari sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakai kepala sekolah. "Oh ya, berapa ukuran paling besar untuk high heels?"

"Ya?"

.

.

.

Yunho maju setelah semua teman sekelasnya keluar, langsung menghampiri Changmin yang sudah memasang senyum tipis yang menakutkan. Dia sudah siap untuk mengatakan _"Ada apa, Hyung? Mau mengajakku kencan?"_ tetapi alih-aliah sempat mengatakan hal itu, Yunho sudah angkat bicara lebih dulu. "Aku mau minta ijin untuk hari ini."

Senyum tipis itu langsung berganti dengan muka masam. "Apa kau bilang? Menghindar lagi? Kau takut aku menggrepe-grepe lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin?" Yunho langsung berjengit mendengarnya. Dengan semena-mena mengambil kesempatan saat ada ibunya kepala sekolah. Mengelus-elus dan meremas pahanya. Sempat juga menyusup ke dalam kemejanya dan mengelus perutnya.

Yang parah adalah ketika dia lengah dan tangan Changmin sudah sampai pangkal paha, nyaris saja menyentuh sesuatu yang menggantung disana. "Bukan mauku menghindar sih."

"Kalau begitu kau harus tetap datang!"

"Ini perintah orang tuaku. Kami ada acara keluarga." Wajah Yunho terlihat tidak senang. Changmin tahu kalau Yunho selalu tidak nyaman menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Tak ada satu hal pun tentang kehidupan keluarga Yunho yang dia tahu. Sama sekali. Changmin tak tahu dimana Yunho tinggal, seperti apa kedua orang tuanya, apa dia punya saudara dan lain-lain. Tapi kalau ada acara keluarga, kenapa rasanya...

"Mendadak sekali."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Iya... aku juga tak tahu kenapa."

"Dimana acaranya?"

"Buat apa?" Yunho menatap curiga.

"Agar aku tahu kalau kau tidak berbohong!"

Siswa yang jadi incaran guru magang itu cemberut mendengarnya. "Jadi anda tidak percaya padaku? Hhhh... apa-apaan guru satu ini?" racau Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan gurunya.

"Hei! Heeeeiii! Yunhoooo! Bilang dulu!"

.

.

.

.

Changmin masuk ke dalam restauran mahal, mana dia tahu kalau Yunho akan ada di tempat seperti ini? Tapi sepertinya belum datang, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memesan minum. Jongsu menatapnya dengan curiga. "Aku tak mengerti sama sekali kenapa kau tahu-tahu mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini."

"Tak apa, kan hyung?" tanyanya berusaha untuk terlihat 'baik' meski saat ini jantungnya berdebar penuh antisipasi karena akhirnya dia melakukan pengintaian. Kenapa dia tak melakukannya juga untuk mengetahui dimana rumah Yunho, ya?

"Lalu... Changmin... bisa tolong jelaskan padaku? Aku sudah janji akan membantumu dengan apapun hanya saja paling tidak jelaskan padaku apa yang kita hadapi jadi aku bisa menyiapkan diriku."

Changmin memfokuskan pandangannya kepada seniornya yang baik itu, mereka cukup cocok sebagai teman minum dan badminton, dan terkadang Changmin berkonsultasi padanya juga. "Cowok incaranku bilang dia akan kesini hari ini untuk urusan keluarga. Tapi aku curiga kalau itu hanya alasan saja untuk menghindariku."

"... O-kay... jadi ini masalah cowok? Aku tahu kita cukup dekat tetapi kalau untuk urusan seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Kyuhyun atau Minho mungkin? Jonghyun? Sunggyu? Suho?" Bukan karena tidak mau membantu tetapi dia rasa ada yang kurang tepat disini.

Sebelum menjawab dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu. "Kurasa... karena mungkin Kyu dan yang lain akan menertawaiku soal ini."

Jongsu mengernyit, "mereka sahabat-sahabatmu. Tak mungkin mereka menertawakanmu. Pasti mereka akan mendukungmu, tenang saja. Walau mungkin mereka akan menggodamu, sih."

Guru magang itu memutar bola matanya terang-terangan. Sudah tahu alasannya masih tanya-tanya lagi. "Kadang mereka bisa sangat mengganggu dan Hyung tahu itu kan?"

Jongsu mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Oh ya, lalu apa katamu tadi? Menghindarimu? Kenapa dia perlu menghindarimu? Kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menghindarimu? Tapi buat apa dia bilang padamu kalau mau kesini?"

Serentetan pertanyaan itu sebenarnya menggoda Changmin untuk mencari lakban. Tetapi diingatnya kalau Jongsu lebih tua darinya dan itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak sopan. "Aku minta kepala sekolah untuk memaksa cowok incaranku untuk memberitahu tempatnya makan malam."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Yang mungkin membuatnya menghidarimu?"

Bukannya dia tak tahu, dia justru punya daftar panjang mengenai alasan kenapa Yunho menghindarinya. "Hanya hal biasa." Matanya kini fokus kepada pintu masuk. Tak sepenuhnya mengacuhkan seniornya tetapi tak terlalu fokus juga.

Memang tidak enak rasanya diperhatikan setengah hati begini, tapi dia akan sabar. Lagipula selama ini Changmin itu anak baik. Hanya kali ini saja dia terlihat tidak tenang. "Contohnya?"

Changmin kembali menatap pintu masuk. "Mengelus pahanya, meremas paha dan perutnya, nyaris saja aku bisa menyentuh kebanggaannya tapi gagal. Menungguinya mandi... waktu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk terlilit di pinggang aku selalu ingin melepaskan handuknya dan menyerangnya begitu saja."

Mulut Jongsu terbuka lebar hingga rahangnya menyentuh lantai.

"Apa?!" Changmin justru terkejut melihat tampang seniornya yang jadi terlihat bodoh.

Jongsu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan menegakkan badan. "Setahuku, kau tak pernah punya hubungan serius dengan seseorang, biasanya kau pun bilang mereka biasa saja, tak ada yang menarik, kurang ini, kurang itu. Lalu sekarang kau ingin melucuti seseorang? Bahkan sampai berusaha mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya sebisa mungkin?"

Changmin hanya menggedikkan bahu. Tak mengerti apa masalahnya.

"Apa dia guru di sekolah tempatmu magang? Semenarik itu?" Karena sepanjang yang dia tahu, guru itu tak terlalu menarik. Terkadang sudah tua dan sudah menikah, walau ada juga yang masih muda.

"Ah... aku bahkan sudah pernah mencium pipinya dan _french kissing_ dengannya. Walau sebenarnya aku memaksanya sih." Sayangnya yunho lebih kuat dan dia terlalu terbawa emosi, jadinya hanya bisa sampai _french kiss_ saja. "Aku juga berusaha untuk selalu mengambil kesempatan saat dia lengah. Aahh... kalau mengingatnya aku selalu ingin melakukan itu lagi dan lebih dari itu." katanya frustasi.

"Ng... Changmin... kau sudah punya hubungan serius dengannya? Kau pacaran? Sejak kapan? Bukannya baru 3-4 minggu kau mengajar?"

Diingatkan soal waktu membuat lelaki yang tingginya menjulang itu jadi agak sebal. "Aku punya hubungan dengannya kok," Mendengarnya Jongsu lega. "Hanya saja belum jadi kekasih secara resmi. Sayangnya tidak bisa langsung menikah dalam waktu dekat. Repot, bakal harus berurusan dengan hukum."

Dari tadi Jongsu sadar kalau dirinya seolah tak henti-hentinya mengernyitkan alis, atau membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tiap kali Changmin buka mulut rasanya justru makin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Kepalanya jadi pusing karena dongsaengnya ini menunjukkan perilaku yang tidak biasanya. Bahkan lebih aneh dari tingkah Seungyu di hari biasa. "Memangnya kau naksir pria yang sudah menikah?"

"Tidak. Meski kalaupun sudah punya istri, aku akan membuatnya bercerai."

"... Kau serius? Bahkan kau rela merusak rumah tangga seseorang?"

Dia mengangguk mantap, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibingungkan oleh seniornya itu. "Tentu saja."

Ini sudah kelewat aneh. Changmin yang dia tahu adalah orang yang peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, walau dengan orang asing dia akan sedikit menghindar. Kemarin saja dia agak khawatir dengan magang Changmin di sekolah itu. Siapa tahu dia tak bisa berbaur dengan baik. Tapi ini? Sekarang ini? "Apa dia pakai susuk atau bagaimana? Kenapa kau bisa bersikap aneh begini?"

"Aneh apanya?"

Ingin sekali rasanya menjitak kepala Changmin karena terlalu telmi. "Aku dengar sendiri dari beberapa mantanmu selama sekolah dan kuliah kalau kau tak benar-benar menyukai mereka. Bahkan tak mau juga diajak berhubungan intim, jangankan itu, _french kissing_ saja tidak."

"Itu karena setiap kali hampir _french kissing_ , aku merasa jijik pada mereka. Apa lagi sampai berhubungan badan." Changmin memejamkan mata dan bergidik sendiri karena membayangkannya.

"Dan kau sekarang bertingkah seolah cowok incaranmu ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di dunia. Kau tidak merasa jijik padanya tapi ingin segera melakukan ini itu?"

Changmin membuka matanya setelah berhasil membuang pikiran tentang berhubungan badan dengan selain Yunho. "Apa masalahnya?" tanyanya polos.

Kepala Jongsu benar-benar sakit sekarang. "Kau jadi telmi sekarang? Dengar. Aku dengar dari Kyu kalau ada salah stau mantanmu yang mengaku kau mengusirnya setelah telanjang bulat dan hampir melakukan hubungan intim denganmu."

Changmin terdiam sesaat, bingung akan bereaksi yang mana dulu, protes soal Kyuhyun atau yang lain. "Aku tidak bernafsu."

"Hah?"

Dengan wajah innocent namun terlihat agak tersiksa. "Sama sekali. Tidak bisa ereksi sama sekali."

"Dan dengannya kau bisa?" masih sulit rasanya mempercayai hal ini. Membuatnya penasaran juga.

"Aku masturbasi berkali-kali hanya dengan mengingat wajahnya," terangnya, langsung kembali bersemangat.

Satu helaan nafas keras terdengar dari arah Jongsu. "Pasti sulit sekali menghadapi lelaki macam kau."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Changmin tak terima.

"Kau terlihat begitu _horny_."

"Jangan salah, Hyung! Aku bisa dibilang sukses menahan diri selama ini. Untung juga dia menghadapiku dengan baik dan menempatkan kami pada situasi dimana aku tak bisa melakukan lebih dari menyentuhnya di bawah meja. Cerdas sekali, kan?"

Walau kepalanya tak gatal, tetapi Jongsu menggaruk kepalanya. Changmin, salah satu Hoobae dan Donsaengnya ini seolah sedang kerasukan sesuatu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini melihatnya begini, terlihat bersemangat dan terkadang kesal juga. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

Changmin tak langsung menjawab memang, dia menatap Sunbaenya dalam-dalam. "Aku cinta mati padanya."

"..."

.

Ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang masuk, ayah, ibu dan seorang anak perempuan. Changmin bisa menebak kalau anak perempuan itu adalah anak SMA, sepertinya sudah 18 tahun, tetapi make-up nya terlihat segar jadi tidak tampak lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya. Mereke melewati meja Jongsu dan Changmin, dan bisa mereka dengar dengan jelas percakapan keluarga kecil itu.

"Ingat, Hwangbo, kau harus terlihat baik. Jangan sampai tuan besar menganggapmu tidak menarik!"

Tak ada jawaban dari anak perempuan itu.

"Ini untuk masa depanmu! Kalau bisa jadi menantu tuan besar, kau akan hidup dalam kemewahan."

"Aku tahu."

.

Jongsu lebih tertarik pada percakapan keluarga yang baru saja lewat itu dibandingkan dengan menatap pintu masuk untuk menunggu incaran Changmin. "Bahkan sekarang ini pun perjodohan dianggap cara mudah untuk dapat uang. Orang tua jahat ya?"

"Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Dijodohkan juga?"

"Jangan ngaco! Aku dan pacarku baik-baik saja!" Agak tak terima, tetapi mengingat pikiran Changmin tak sepenuhnya ada disini, dia mengalah saja.

"Ah... itu dia..." Changmin mengambil buku menu dan langsung menutupi wajahnya.

Kelakuan hoobaenya yang kentara sekali sedang jatuh cinta ini membuatnya segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dimana ada dua orang yang datang bersamaan. Seorang pria dewasa seumuran ayahnya, dan seorang remaja kira-kira umur SMA. "Yang mana?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Tak ada pria yang seumur dengannya. Apa tidak salah? Atau jangan-jangan pria dewasa ini? Yang seumuran ayah mereka ini? "Seleramu..." gumam Jongsu tak percaya. "Tak kusangka kau suka bapak-bapak. Sudah punya anak sebesar itu pula. Kau sedang berusaha untuk mengambil hati anaknya?"

Lagi-lagi kedua orang yang baru datang itu melewati meja mereka. Changmin berusaha semampunya agar jangan sampai wajahnya terlihat.

"Oh lihat, mereka berdua duduk bersama keluarga keci tadi. Selamat, ya, tuan Shim. Calon putramu akan punya tunangan. Jarak dua meja begini kalau kau fokus, mungkin bisa mendengar percakapan mereka?"

Changmin menurunkan buku menunya dan melihat ke balik punggung Jongsu. Yunho duduk membelakangi mereka. Hanya saja sepertinya siswa kelas 2 SMA itu tak tahu kalau guru magangnya hanya berjarak dua meja saja darinya.

"Ayolah, kita pesan makan saja. Aku yang traktir," walau itu hal yang sudah jelas karena dia yang lebih tua, tetapi kan Changmin yang mengajak masuk restoran ini. Tanpa ragu mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan.

Walau makanan terhidang di hadapan mereka, fokus Changmin adalah untuk mencuri dengar percakapan yang ada di meja Yunho. Dia bahkan nyaris memarahi Jongsu karena terlalu berisik. Awalnya hanya percakapan basa-basi yang tidak penting. "Sepertinya pasangan itu penjilat ya?" komentar Jongsu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Changmin setuju dengannya, memang dia juga mendapatkan kesan seperti itu. Yunho hanya diam saja dan menghela nafas, pasti lelah sekali. jam berapa dia selesai latihan hari ini? Gara-gara rumor yang pernah muncul itu, Changmin tak bisa sering-sering muncul di dekat kolam renang seperti dulu.

.

"Jadi, tuan Jung. Bukankah anak-anak kita seumuran. Kami rasa akan lebih baik untuk mengikat kita menjadi sebuah keluarga."

Alis Yunho berkedut mendengarnya. Dia yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya menunduk menatap makanannya tanpa tertarik sama sekali dengan pembicaraan omong kosong ini menatap ayah gadis itu dengan tajam.

.

"Nah... benar kan kataku. Perjodohan. Kau sudah akan dapat menantu." Kata Jongsu pada Changmin yang sudah meremas garpu yang dibawanya. Hoobaenya itu terlihat tidak biasa. Mukanya merah padam menahan amarah dan aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. "Kenapa? Apa masalahnya?"

.

"Bukankah putra anda belum ada pendamping? Akan lebih baik jika anda tahu pasti seperti apa yang akan jadi meanantu anda. Demikian juga dengan keluarganya." Kali ini ibu gadis itu yang angkat bicara. Dia terlihat bangga dengan anak gadisnya.

Yunho bermaksud meneguk air untuk menekan amarahnya. Tetapi begitu mendengar kata-kata itu, dia malah meremas gelas yang hanya berisi air putih itu.

"Hentikan ini!"

Suara itu menginterupsi percakapan yang penuh dengan kepalsuan dan jilatan itu. Menyita perhatian ketiga orang dewasa dan dua remaja di meja itu. Jongsu menghela nafas dan memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Mana dia tahu kalau Changmin akan langsung berdiri dan mengganggu acara perjodohan itu? Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya harap, acara ini segera dihentikan." Yunho mendongak untuk melihat ke sumber suara yang saat ini tepat ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa maumu, anak muda?"

Changmin tak suka dipanggil 'anak muda' padahal dia satu-satunya yang mengingat masa lalu. Kalau umurnya dimasa lalu dan masa sekarang digabungkan ditambah dengan beberapa kehidupan yang dia lewati walau tak terlalu ingat, dia lebih senior dibanding semua di ruangan ini. "Mereka masih muda. Apa perjodohan itu perlu? Apa jadinya kalau mereka menikah tanpa perasaan apa-apa?"

"Cinta bisa datang kemudian."

Changmin menatap tajam ayah gadis itu. "Anda hanya bermaksud menjual putri anda agar bisa mendapatkan bantuan finansial di masa depan, kan? Dengan demikian putri anda akan hidup mewah juga. Bukankah ini salah satu bentuk eksploitasi anak?"

Mukanya berubah merah padam. Semua alasan perjodohan ini dengan mudahnya dibeberkan oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. "Jangan ikut campur! Pergi urus urusanmu sendiri! Atau aku akan panggil pelayan untuk mengusirmu!"

"Tuan Kang benar. Apa kau punya urusan dengan perjodohan ini? Kami bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Kali ini pria yang Changmin yakini adalah ayah dari Yunho yang berbicara. Nada suaranya jauh lebih bersahabat dan sopan, bertanya tanpa mengeraskan suaranya.

Yunho mengambil serbet makannya dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan asal sebelum membuangnya ke meja. "Aku permisi dulu." Yunho berdiri dan tersenyum ketika undur diri, juga menarik Changmin bersamanya ke luar restoran.

Meninggalkan 3 orang dewasa dan seorang gadis remaja. Juga membuat mulut Jongsu menganga lebar.

.

.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Changmin menatap Yunho marah. "Jadi kau ijin karena urusan perjodohan ini?!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau hari ini akan ada acara perjodohan. Aku hanya disuruh ayahku untuk makan malam bersama di restoran. Sisanya aku tak tahu."

"Dengar. Mereka hanya akan mengambil keuntungan dari keluargamu. Kau mau tinggal seumur hidup dengan gadis itu? dia hanya akan menghisap harta keluargamu seperti lintah sebelum meninggalkanmu. Lalu kau hanya akan sibuk sendiri dan gadis itu akan cari pelarian. Selingkuh dan..."

"Hei!" Yunho mengiterupsi. "Memangnya apa urusannya anda dengan perjodohanku?" tantangnya.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu kita tak ada urusan?" Changmin balas menantangnya, satu jarinya menunjuk ke dada Yunho. "Ingat Jung Yunho! Kau milikku! Hanya milikku saja! Akan kupastikan kalau kau hanya jatuh cinta padaku saja dan kupastikan siapapun yang berusaha memilikimu akan mendapatkan kesialan!"

Awalnya Yunho melihat ke jari telunjuk Changmin yang menusuk dadanya berkali-kali, tetapi kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya begitu mendengar sumpah konyol itu.

"Apa? Kau tak percaya padaku? Perlu kubuktikan sekarang?"

"Songsaenim. Bukankah anda datang dengan seseorang? Anda kencan?"

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau menuduhku begitu? Dia salah satu sahabatku! Dia sunbaeku! Aku memintanya menemaniku untuk membuntutimu!"

Yunho menggosok matanya. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah saja. Soal perjodohan ini adalah urusanku. Sebaiknya anda pulang."

"Ka... kau mengusirku?" Mata Changmin membulat tak percaya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kecuali kalau anda bisa kembali ke meja anda dan melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang. Karena baru saja anda mengganggu ketenangan di dalam restoran. Mereka tak akan senang kalau anda kembali ke dalam."

"Dengar, Yunho! Aku tak peduli dengan perjodohan apapun! Kau milikku! Camkan itu!"

Dan meski sudah diteriaki dan diancam begitu, Yunho masih saja tak terpengaruh. "Pulanglah! Aku akan bilang pada temanmu untuk menyusul!" Tanpa pamit dia berbalik untuk kembali ke restoran.

"Yunho!" mana bisa dia terima hal ini begitu saja? Seolah muridnya itu tak peduli padanya? Padahal di kehidupan yang lalu Mooseok begitu perhatian padanya.

Yang dipanggil hanya melambaikan tangannya ketika berbalik.

.

.

Changmin menunggu di mobil Jongsu. Duduk di kap mobil dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya murung dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Benar-benar pertunjukan yang memalukan." Kata Jongsu begitu sampai di mobilnya. Lalu bergabung dengan hoobaenya itu untuk duduk di atas kap mobil. Matanya mengarah ke restoran. Jendela bangunannya lebar dan terbuat dari kaca. Membuatnya bisa melihat ke dalam sana. Tempat dua keluarga kecil sedang makan malam. "Jadi... incaranmu itu bukan ayahnya tapi anaknya? Pantas kau bilang kalau menikah harus berurusan dengan hukum, ternyata masih di bawah umur." Changmin masih diam. Jongsu menyikutnya. "Katakan sesuatu!"

Changmin menghela nafas. "Namanya Yunho."

"Siswa di SMA tempatmu magang?"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar dijodohkan, Hyung? Ah, aku bisa gila kalau itu terjadi." Kedua tangan Changmin meremas sisi kepalanya.

Jongsu hanya melihatnya dengan prihatin. "Begini, mungkin ini terjadi karena kau baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Wajar kalau rasanya begitu sulit untuk melepaskan. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memiliki orang yang pertama kali menarik hatimu. Masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih tepat untukmu."

Changmin masih menunduk dengan tangan mencengkeram sisi kepalanya sendiri. "Jongsu Hyung... Ini bukan cinta monyet."

"Sekedar mengingatkan saja Changmin, tetapi anak tadi masih SMA."

"Tak ada hubungannya! Mau dia anak SMA, orang tua, atau bahkan kalau dia wanita! Mau dia sudah pernah naksir seseorang atau belum. Mau ada orang yeng mendekatiku atau tidak! Aku akan memilikinya. Dia hanya akan jatuh cinta padaku saja. Titik."

.

.

.

To be continue...

Babeh dijodohin! Oh NOOOOOO!

(author absurd, masa' kaget ma cerita sendiri? Tapi aq juga kaget kok.)

Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah mendoakan saya segera sembuh.

Saya emang agak ngebut buat nyelesaiin fic ini. Jadi malah nggak pede sama ceritanya sendiri. Ntahlah, sekali2 bikin fic yang 'nggak terlalu dipikirin'. Kalo ada typo harap bersabar. Kecuali ada yang mau daftar jadi beta reader. Silahkan tinggalkan email anda di bagian review/pm. Ato lewat fb juga bisa.

Jangan Lupa review yaaaaa... Kalo nggak saya sumpahin sembelit 2 minggu!

Anyway, is there any Malay-reader?

Jijoonie : Kepentingan skenario. Soal masa lalu masih belum dapet momen yang tepat. Tunggu aja. Mungkin chap 8.

Minnie Chwangie : Iya saya usahakan. Biar buruan mup on. Pertanyaan udah kejawab d chap ini yaaa. Iyah, saya emang nggak suka ke dokter. Blm lama ini tahu dari ortu kalo dri kecil pun liat suster udah males duluan. Apalagi dokter. Btw makasiiih.

Perk Rinhyun-Uchiha : pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab bukan? wkwkwk

Lennie239 : idem. Pengen tak sumpel mulutnya pake sepatu boot.

OnlyMin : Iyah makasih. Soal dia kepengaruh apa nggak sih tanya aja sama yg bersangkutan.

Minniequeen : kelamaan itu kira2 setahun ya? Tengkyuu... Memang lambat. Tapi kan kesempatan Changmin cuma pas lagi magang ini. Jadi harus dimaksimalkan. Trus soal masa lalu... Sebenernya itu jadi background untuk masa sekarang. Nggak mungkin gitu Changmin manja ke Yunho n manggil hyung kalo bukan karena masa lalu yg dia ingat itu.

Luvhomin : bukan Yonghwa juga sih... Soal masa lalu tunggu aja kelanjutan cerita ini.

Wiwie : Tapi kan otodidak beda sama yang emang sekolah di kuliner. Homin scene-nya... sabar ya

Kiyomi : Iyah dia dipitnah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N satu lagi, saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena sepertinya chap 7 mendatang... sangat tidak tahu malu.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Selamat atas perjodohannya. Kau sekarang punya seseorang yang harus kau manjakan sejak sebelum menikah. Gadis suka sesuatu yang imut atau mahal, dan juga up to date." Changmin sudah mengkonfrontasi Yunho ketika tak sengaja bertemu di kamar mandi yang sepi. Ekspresinya meremehkan.

Yunho mendongak dari wastafel ketika suara Changmin masuk ke telinganya. Tak perlu berbalik untuk menatap langsung, cukup dengan bayangan dari cermin besar didepannya.

.

.

.

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

"Aku menolaknya," balasnya sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang basah.

"Oh..." Changmin bermaksud memberikan ejekan cerdas padanya tetapi justru menyadari apa yang dikatakan siswanya ini. "Tunggu... apa tadi?" Changmin langsung menurunkan tangannya dari posisi semula yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku menolak perjodohan itu," katanya tenang dan pelan. Seolah memastikan kalau Changmin mendengarnya dengan baik dan seksama.

Changmin nyaris hilang kata-kata; segala macam ejekan yang sudah dia siapkan di apartemennya sejak kemarin langsung menguap. "Kau menolaknya?! Karena aku?!"

"Puh! Enak saja. Ini demi aku kok. Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya pada orang tuaku dan mereka tak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Jadi ya sudah. Aku bebas. Bukan berarti hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi lagi di masa yang akan datang, tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini aku masih bisa mencegahnya." Ada senyum tipis yang diperlihatkan Yunho. Changmin yakin dia melakukan ini untuknya, untuk mereka berdua.

"Bukannya dia gadis yang cantik dan menarik?" tanyanya dengan wajah sepolos mungkin, meski di dalam hati Changmin bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sama sekali gadis yang kemarin.

"Penampilan bisa menipu. Dia juga sudah tidak virgin. Malah kudengar dia sempat aborsi. Sama seperti penampilan seseorang yang begitu menipu. Padahal dari luar terlihat cerdas dan pemalu, tak tahunya mesum abis."

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Changmin cemberut mendengarnya.

"Siapa ya?" Yunho mengatakannya sambil berbalik, bermaksud keluar dari toilet. Tetapi sepasang tangan menyergapnya dari belakang, bermaksud memerangkapnya dalam pelukan.

Mata Yunho melebar karena kaget, detik itu juga langsung berjongkok karena reflek, sekaligus berhasil mencegah Changmin memeluknya dari belakang. "Ouch!" guru magang itu memekik kaget. Tak lagi berusaha memeluk Yunho tetapi justru memegang sesuatu diantara kedua kakinya dan wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit. "A... a... kenapa kau menghindar sih? Sakit tahu! Kalau sampai rusak bagaimana?" erang Changmin tak terima, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit yang mendadak muncul.

Yunho berdiri, menegakkan badan dan berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi barusan. Satu tangan terangkat ke belakang kepala, mengelus dengan sayang. "Tadi belakang kepalaku kena kemaluan Songsaenim ya?"

"Aku lebih senang kalau kemaluanku kena bibirmu dan masuk mulut dibanding terbentur belakang kepalamu!" ungkapnya masih dengan cemberut. "Tanggung jawab!" pintanya.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" Yunho yang dengan wajah bingung dan sedikit merasa bersalah segera menghampiri Changmin yang masih menahan sakit.

Dengan puppy eyes dan suara merajuk manja, "Buka celanaku dan tiup..."

Wajah Yunho berubah jadi malas. "Bodo ah! Salah sendiri kenapa mau menyerangku dari belakang. Masih untung tidak kubanting!"

"Kau akan membantingku?!" Changmin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tega sekali.

"Aku bisa hapkido dan taekwondo."

"O... oh... begitu ya? Reflek ya?" Mana bisa dia lupa soal Jonghyun yang hampir melukai Sunggyu karena ditakut-takuti malam-malam. Lagipula sepertinya memang Yunho itu tipe yang bisa beladiri ya. "Eh! Mau kemana? Obati aku dulu!"

.

.

.

Seleksi pertama untuk olimpiade matematika berjalan dengan lancar. Mengambil waktu di salah satu hari sekolah yang justru disyukuri oleh Yunho karena hari minggu dia ada pertandingan renang. Penanggung jawabnya kala olimpiade justru guru lain. Kepala sekolah beralasan karena Changmin masih ada tugas mengajar. Dan guru magangnya itu harus memenuhi kewajiban jam mengajarnya. Yunho memperlihatkan senyuman lebar pada Changmin, karena dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan akan dilecehkan oleh sang guru magang. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang terlihat ogah-ogahan dan cemberut berat.

Ketika Yunho nyaris berangkat, Changmin minta ijin kepala sekolah untuk memberikan sedikit kata-kata 'penyemangat' untuknya.

"Jangan selingkuh dan jangan lirik-lirik siswa atau guru-guru disana! Panitia dan penyelenggara juga tidak boleh!"

Yunho memang kesal dengan perilaku Changmin yang menganggap seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. "Suka-suka aku mau lirik kemana," jawabnya malas.

"Aku akan memotong kemaluanmu kalau kau sampai selingkuh!" ancamnya. Yunho hanya bisa menatap Changmin dengan aneh.

"Changmin Ssi, tolong jangan beri tekanan yang terlalu besar pada Yunho." Kepala sekolah yang melihat keduanya bisik-bisik merasakan sesuatu yang salah dari wajah siswanya. Curiga kalau guru magang yang sukses jadi favoritnya karena membuat siswa-siswi 'bersemangat' itu sudah memberikan tekanan pada Yunho.

"Aku hanya menyemangatinya." Seulas senyuman pun dilayangkan kepada kepala sekolah. Yunho memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Yunho berhasil lolos seleksi dengan nilai bagus. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak dirayakan dan Yunho tetap datang ke rumah orang tuanya Kepala Sekolah untuk privat dengan Changmin. "Kau tahu kita harusnya merayakan hal ini?"

"Caranya?"

"Kencan?"

"Nggak deh. Hari minggu saja aku masih ada pertandingan renang." Yunho menjawabnya seolah baru saja ditawari menu makan siang.

Changmin tak menyerah, menatap Yunho dalam-dalam dan bertanya lagi dengan pelan dan berusaha meyakinkan. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku perlu refreshing?"

Yunho menoleh dari soal-soalnya untuk menatap Changmin langsung. "Ya pergi saja. Refreshing saja."

"Kalau gitu ayo kita pergi!" rajuknya dengan satu tangan diatas paha Yunho, menggoyang-goyangkannya selayaknya anak kecil

Tak tergoyahkan sama sekali dengan kelakuan yang kekanak-kanakan ini, Yunho hanya menyingkirkan tangan yang sudah dengan kurang ajarnya ada di atas pahanya. "Kenapa tidak pergi dengan gadis itu saja? Jangan menggangguku."

"Gadis apa?" Seumur-umur belum pernah dia bersama dengan seorang gadis saat menemukan Yunho begini.

"Pacarnya Songsaenim, kan?"

Mana bisa dia mengerti. Fotonya bersama adik-adiknya saja tak pernah dilihat oleh Yunho. "Pacarku kan kau..."

Yunho menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Cewek yang sering pak guru gambar itu. Masa mau bilang tidak ada apa-apa padahal tiap kali menggambar pasti orang yang sama. Ceweknya Songsaenim, kan? Kalau begitu jangan menggodaku lagi, aku tak mau kena amukan cewek yang marah karena pacarnya diam-diam berusaha mengganggu hidup orang lain begini."

"Nggak!" katanya tegas dan setelah itu tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir Changmin. Dia hanya diam dan menatap buku cerita yang dibawanya.

.

" _Apa yang kau gambar Yoon?" dia menyembunyikannya hingga kertasnya kusut._

 _Anak kecil dengan pakaian mewah itu melindungi kertasnya walau sang ibu berusaha mengambilnya. "Tidak! Ibunda jangan lihat!"_

" _Yoon sudah tidak sayang lagi pada ibu." Rajuk selir itu manja sambil menutupi wajahnya, berpura-pura menangis._

 _Karena panik, anak kecil itu menggeleng dan memeluk wanita dewasa yang sangat disayanginya. "Aku sayang ibu... hanya saja... gambarku memalukan..."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Ayo perlihatkan pada ibu. Ibu tak akan tertawa..."_

 _Akhirnya menyerah, Lee Yoon memberikan gambarnya. Sudah setengah tahun ini dia berlatih menggambar, dan dia cukup meyukainya. "Kau menggambar seorang gadis?"_

" _Itu ibu. Tapi tidak mirip..." katanya lirih dan menunduk, telinganya sudah memerah. Selir menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa. "Ibu menertawakanku..." katanya cemberut dan nyaris menangis._

.

Changmin rasa dia akan menangis kalau mengingat masa itu. Ibunya meninggal di usia muda, dan menikah di usia yang lebih muda lagi. Usia yang kalau sekarang akan berurusan dengan hukum. Hal itu yang membuat lukisan Ibundanya dimasa lalu tak pernah terlihat tua.

Dan sekalipun Changmin begitu menyayangi wanita itu, tetap saja konteksnya berbeda. Dia adalah bagian dari masa lalunya yang menyakitkan, tetapi itu juga menjadi oase baginya. Bukan salah Yunho yang menganggapnya 'pacar' dari Changmin. Sebab mungkin tanpa sadar Changmin terus-menerus menggambarnya ketika bersama Yunho.

Itu juga yang dia lakukan di masa lalu sampai Mooseok mengira itu adalah gadis impian dari Lee Yoon. Kalau saja dia tahu?

.

.

"Yunho..."

"Ya?" Mereka masih di halte bus menunggu. Dan meski sekarang sepi tetapi Yunho tak duduk jauh darinya. Dia juga tidak kurang ajar dengan berusaha menyentuh siswanya.

Changmin mengumpulkan keberanian untuknya sendiri. "Orang yang sering kugambar itu... dia orang yang sangat penting untukku, tapi dia bukan kekasihku. Kami tidak terlibat dalam kisah cinta romantis. Ini hanya perasaan selayaknya keluarga."

Siswa privatnya itu hanya berkedip-kedip mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok. Karena memang tak ada hubungannya denganku. Padahal tadinya aku mau bertanya pada anda. Gadis itu bukannya Han Ga In?"

"Hah?"

"Artis itu. Agak mirip sih..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi." Changmin diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Melihat ke jalanan tetapi takut kalau memori itu datang lagi. Melihat ibu sendiri meninggal di depan mata tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Yunho mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Changmin. "Coklat?"

"Aku merampok Seungri tadi pagi." Terangnya.

Meski begitu Changmin mengambilnya juga. "Kukira kau sedang berusaha romantis."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Kalau yang seperti ini saja dikatakan romantis, bagaimana dengan Seungri yang memaksaku makan setiap hari?"

Tadinya Changmin ingin cemburu tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak mungkin begitu mengetahui kalau Seungri sudah punya orang yang dia suka, belum lagi anggota klub renang itu memang sangat akrab satu sama lain. Terutama Yunho dan Seungri yang sepertinya sudah berteman sejak SD. "Kau pamer tubuh di depannya biasa saja, giliran aku yang mau lihat, kau selalu menolak."

"Wah... padahal aku dan Seungri pernah mandi bersama segala..."

"Kau berusaha membuatku cemburu, hyung?"

Tuh kan, lagi-lagi Changmin memanggilnya 'hyung', satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran tetapi selalu disimpan. "Absurd."

"Kalau begitu kau harus perlihatkan tubuh polosmu padaku lain kali. Atau mau mandi bersama juga? Aku akan menggosok punggungmu hingga bersih..." katanya sambil menarik kerah kemejanya agar kulitnya terlihat sedikit. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Tadinya hanya ingin menyemangati Changmin karena sosok wanita yang kalau dilihat dari reaksinya, pasti ada kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi ujung-ujungnya diganggu begini. "Atau kita bisa menyelinap di kolam renang sekolah malam-malam, skinny dipping." Katanya sambil menatap Yunho seduktif.

Ekspresi Yunho mendadak berubah risih. "Aku tak akan mau melakukan hal itu." Yunho berdiri, bis sudah datang.

.

.

.

Hari pertandingan renang, Yunho sudah ada di lokasi pertandingan dengan teman-temannya. Mengenakan jaket seragam klub renang. Karena mendadak merasa ada tatapan yang membuatnya merinding setiap kali. Dia mencari ke sekitar mereka dan menemukan mobil kepala sekolah baru saja terparkir. "Senang ya, punya kepala sekolah yang begitu perhatian." Celetuknya malas.

Teman-temannya mendengar celetukkan barusan dan melihat ke sekitar. "Tapi ibu kepala sekolah kan memang sering datang di setiap pertandingan."

Pintu penumpang terbuka, dan walau tak melihatnya, Yunho bisa tahu siapa saja yang keluar dari sana. Jelas selain kepala sekolah, ada orang yang sukses membuatnya merinding.

"Hey, Yunho!" Demi apa, Yunho tak mau berbalik sekarang. Buat apa bertemu dengan Changmin sekarang ini, tapi barusan ibu kepala sekolah yang memanggil. Apa dia mau cuek saja? Pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Dipanggil kepala sekolah tuh!" Jookwon menarik jaketnya.

Perlahan, Yunho berbalik. Dan ekspresinya langsung berubah. "Eh? Nenek?"

.

"Orang tua Yunho mana?" Changmin langsung menginterogasi salah satu anggota tim renang begitu ibu dari kepala sekolah 'menahan' Yunho untuk berbincang-bincang.

Jookwon yang menjawab dengan agak terkejut. "Mereka tidak datang, Songsaenim."

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Bukankah ini final wilayah sebelum ke tingkat nasional?"

"Orang tua Yunho tak pernah datang. Sibuk mungkin. Tapi Yunho juga terlalu malas untuk memberi tahu mereka sih."

Dugaan Changmin sepertinya benar. Ada sesuatu dengan keluarga Yunho. Ada yang tak beres hingga membuat 'hyung' kecilnya tak perlu repot memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya. "Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?"

Seungri membekap Jookwon ketika dia hampir menjawab lagi. "Songsaenim terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang." Dia menjawab dengan senyum. Tetapi sepertinya yang lain mengerti dan segera menarik Yunho untuk pergi dari sana.

Oke, Changmin tidak membenci Seungri. Dia hanya penasaran dan bocah itu justru menutupi hal ini. Protektif sama sepertinya, tetapi pastinya ditujukan untuk seorang teman, atau sahabat. Yang jelas mereka sudah melewati banyak hal bersama.

"Ayo masuk! Aku tak mau kita tak dapat tempat yang bagus untuk menonton."

.

.

.

Mereka dapat tempat yang bagus, dan disekitar mereka ada banyak orang tua yang mendukung anak-anak mereka. Ada banner besar juga, dari sekolah lain. Dan ada pula seorang ibu yang membawa kipas yang dihias. Tapi tak ada ayah Yunho atau seseorang yang punya kemiripan dengan Yunho.

"Aku juga membawa sesuatu." Nenek berkata seperti itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tote bag yang dibawanya. Changmin membantunya membuka gulungan kertas yang dibawa lalu tertawa. Semacam banner kecil, dukungan untuk sekolah mereka dan ada satu lagi khusus untuk Yunho.

"Nenek membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ada yang membantu... tapi bagus, kan?" katanya bangga.

Changmin tertawa senang sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya. Wanita ini sudah banyak membantu mereka berdua bahkan untuk saat seperti ini.

.

Moodnya membaik. Tadinya dia pikir-pikir untuk membawa banner atau semacamnya, tetapi rasanya agak memalukan. Selain itu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh siswa lain soal ini? Jelas saja mereka akan dikira ada apa-apa, walaupun sebenarnya memang ada apa-apa. Untung ibunya kepala sekolah yang membawanya. Jadi dia bisa mengangkat dukungan untuk sekolah, sementara nenek bisa mendukung Yunho.

Tak hanya itu, nenek juga membawa makanan untuk mereka berempat (termasuk Yunho tentu saja). Changmin melihat-lihat ke sekeliling dan sudah ada beberapa tim yang akan bertanding duluan. Sepertinya sekolah Yunho akan bertanding di giliran berikutnya. Lagi pula pertandingan ada beberapa nomor dan ada juga nomor putri.

 _Speedo?_ –wajah Changmin langsung menghangat begitu menyadari siswa yang keluar memakai pakaian renang yang bisa dibilang minim. Hanya mirip celana dalam dengan warna gelap tetapi tentu saja bahannya berbeda.

Melihat yang akan bertanding sekarang hanya mengenakan speedo, membuat Changmin harus menahan diri. Sebab otaknya sudah membayangkan Yunho yang hanya mengenakan speedo model seperti barusan saja. Memang dia sudah pernah melihat Yunho hanya mengenakan celana pendek, tapi dengan speedo, makin banyak kulit yang terlihat. Pahanya akan terlihat jelas.

Menelan ludah, gawat tenggorokannya jadi kering.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk membuang jauh pikiran itu dan tak disangka matanya justru menangkap seseorang yang familiar. Awalnya dia tidak yakin tetapi semakin lama dilihat dia tahu siapa orang itu. Dia mengenalnya.

Dan wajahnya memerah lagi. Bukan karena menahan hasrat, tetapi menahan amarah. Jantungnya berdebar seolah sudah siap untuk menghunuskan gulungan banner yang dibawanya.

"Min... Min... Changmin ssi!"

"Ah? Ya?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Aku melamun?" Changmin membulatkan matanya seolah terkejut, tetapi pikirannya tak benar-benar fokus.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Changmin menggeleng.

Ibu dari kepala sekolah itu justru tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu menyodorkan sesuatu pada Changmin. Sebuah kartu. Kartu pass. Khusus untuk beberapa orang yang boleh masuk ke area pertandingan dan ruang ganti. Changmin menatap nenek itu tak mengerti. "Ini punya putriku." Bisiknya. Terang saja itu milik kepala sekolah. Siapa lagi yang bisa mendapatkannya selain pelatih dan kepala sekolah? Tapi dia tak mengerti sama sekali. "Kalau ingin bertemu dengan Yunho sebelum pertandingan, kau bisa kesana."

Tangannya menerima kartu tanda pengenal itu begitu saja lalu mendongak dan menemukan senyum di wajah wanita itu. Beberapa detik dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berdiri, "Aku akan ke toilet dulu."

.

Yunho yang tadinya hanya melamun, bersandar di satu tembok hampir terjatuh begitu menyadari Changmin ada di sampingnya dan menggenggam lengan jaket Yunho kuat-kuat. "Jangan pergi!" bisiknya merajuk. Untung teman-temannya tak ada disini. Bisa gawat.

Baiklah, ada yang salah dengan Changmin. Dia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Bahkan Yunho bisa merasakan ketegangan hanya dari jaketnya yang digenggam erat. Masih ada waktu sampai gilirannya berenang.

"Mau keluar?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk.

.

Yunho membeli minum dari mesin otomatis untuk Changmin dan duduk tak jauh dari gedung, harus memastikan kalau belum gilirannya dipanggil. "Kenapa?"

Changmin menggeleng. Dia tak yakin bagaimana harus mengungkapkan ini pada Yunho. Perasaan hatinya yang memanas begitu saja hingga serasa hampir meledak. Dirinya yang melamun hingga nenek memberinya kesempatan untuk menemukan Yunho.

Lalu setelah bertemu, dia justru hanya diam. Perasaan hatinya memang lebih tenang sekarang, tapi dia ingin bersama Yunho saja sampai acara hari ini selesai. Yang justru adalah hal yang sangat mustahil karena siswanya itu harus bertanding sebentar lagi.

"Kalau tidak bilang, bagaimana aku tahu cara membantumu?" Dari dulu, Mooseok memang begini, kan? Selalu saja mengkhawatirkan orang di sekitarnya, terutama anak manja sepertinya. Setelah lewat berapa kehidupan juga masih tak berubah. "Habis bertemu dengan mantan pacar?"

Changmin menggeleng dengan wajah sedih yang sama.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Ini siapa yang lebih tua, sih?_ -tanyanya dalam hati. "Lalu? Apa ada yang mengganggu?"

Changmin hanya menatap kaleng minumannya yang masih belum dibuka. "Entahlah. Mental breakdown?" usulnya.

Yunho hanya tinggal sedetik dari memanggil taxi untuk membawa Changmin ke psikiater. Andaikan dirinya tidak melihat Changmin meremas kaleng minumannya sambil menatap marah ke satu titik. Yunho menengok ke arah yang sama, ada dua siswa –peserta sama sepertinya, tapi dari sekolah lain. Dia kembali melihat Changmin yang matanya hanya terus mengikuti kedua siswa tadi.

Dengan satu helaan nafas keras, yang bahkan gagal didengar oleh Changmin, Yunho berdiri. Berdiri tepat di depan Changmin dan menampar bahunya dengan kasar. Memaksa Changmin untuk mengalihkan fokus kepadanya. "Yang mana yang mengganggu?"

Changmin berkedip-kedip ketika sadar. "Yang kecil."

"Kau mau aku mengalahkan orang tadi?" Yunho bertanya lagi. Changmin mengangguk, dia berusaha untuk melihat kearah yang membuatnya marah tetapi lagi-lagi Yunho memblokir pandangannya. "Kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Changmin juga membuang muka. "Sebentar lagi giliranku bertanding. Masih mau disini?"

Karena masih tak mendapatkan jawaban, Yunho berbalik dan pamit.

"Kalahkan dia!" Yunho berbalik lagi mendengarnya. "Hyung, kalahkan dia! Aku tak peduli kalau kau tak bisa finish pertama! Yang penting kau harus lebih cepat darinya! Kalau perlu hancurkan dia! Bunuh dia seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu!" Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Changmin adalah gabungan dari kemarahan dan kesedihan. Sesuatu yang rasanya membuat Yunho ingin memeluknya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan sebab ini adalah Shim Changmin. Orang yang selalu mengganggunya non-stop. Sudah menghilangkan sebagian ketenangan hidupnya.

Dan meskipun Yunho ingin protes, wajah yang dia lihat saat ini membuatnya tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. "Tolong jangan memfitnahku begitu... aku kan tak pernah membunuh orang."

"Itu..."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahlah! Yang jelas... ini tidak gratis!"

"Hah? Kau mau perhitungan denganku, hyung? Sudah kubilang bunuh saja dia! Kau ini bagaimana?"

"Enak saja! Aku tak akan membunuh siapapun!" balasnya. "Kalau aku berhasil, kau harus memberiku hadiah. Dan aku yang memilih hadiahnya." Katanya dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

Saat itu dia baru sadar. Yang dihadapannya bukan Mooseok, tapi Yunho.

.

Changmin ingin masuk, kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menyaksikan Yunho berenang. Tetapi pikirannya mundur terlalu jauh ke masa lalu. Saat dimana dia melihat Mooseok yang luar biasa baik, berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan.

Bukan monster yang sebenarnya. Dia tetap berwujud manusia, tetapi seorang manusia yang begitu menakutkan. Dan dia jadi saksi atas kelahiran 'monster' itu.

.

" _Jadi kau Lee Rin?" Mooseok menatapnya dingin, pedang sudah siap di satu tangan. Dengan mudahnya dia mengalahkan putra mahkota dalam adu pedang. Sang pangeran terluka karena Mooseok, senjatanya terlucuti dan dia berlutut menahan sakit. Baju perangnya tak berguna menahan amarah Mooseok yang mengenainya dengan tepat dicelah tameng._

 _Putra mahkota itu ingin mundur, dia ingin berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Satu hal yang akan membuatnya dicap pengecut, dan sayangnya tak bisa dilakukan karena ada beberapa orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Mencegahnya pergi dari situ._

 _Tak mendapat jawaban dari putra mahkota, Mooseok mengangkat pedangnya, memeriksanya hingga menatap refleksi matanya sendiri. "Kemampuanmu tak seberapa. Yoon jauh lebih baik dari ini." Istana kacau, teriakan orang dan darah dimana-mana, tetapi pria ini tetap tenang dan menikmati momen ini._

" _Huh!? Yoon? Kau..."_

" _Aku mengenalnya, yang mulia putra mahkota." Katanya dengan nada ramah. Sekilas senyum nampak dibibirnya. "Mengenalnya dengan baik."_

" _Dia yang ada dibalik penyerangan ini? Pengkhianat itu?!"_

 _Pedang Yunho terhunus di depan leher Rin. Putra mahkota itu merasakan kengerian yang luar biasa. Dingin dan menyakitkan._

 _._

Memori itu datang lagi tanpa diundang. Dan melihat kaleng minuman hangat yang dibelikan Yunho tadi agak penyok, dia pun berdiri. Mungkin sebentar lagi giliran Yunho yang bertanding.

Waktu sampai di tempat duduknya semula, Yunho ada dibawah sana bersama pelatih. Bersiap memakai cap dan kaca mata renang.

Sial. Dia tidak pakai speedo.

Dan walaupun begitu, hal itu tetap saja membuat Changmin menatap kepada (calon) kekasihnya itu dengan intens. Dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Melihat Yunho melakukan stretching yang sialnya membuat ototnya bergerak dengan indah. Changmin tahu dia harus olah raga lebih lagi. Tapi memangnya dia setahan Yunho dalam melakukan kegiatan yang tidak masuk akal?

Dia hanya berharap Yunho tidak pingsan lagi karena kelelahan.

Tapi rasanya Yunho jadi melakukan stretching yang tidak perlu, ya? Oh... dia menatap ke arah Changmin.

 _Dasar Mooseok-hyung! Dia pasti sengaja menggodaku, ya?_ –urat di kepala Changmin jadi berdenyut-denyut karenanya. Padahal dirinya merasa tidak nyaman karena orang yang dia lihat tadi dan juga dari memorinya masa lalunya. Sekarang malah dipaksa melihat tubuh yang hanya tertutup celana pendek begitu?

 _Huh! Kau pikir aku tidak menikmatinya?_

.

.

.

Menang.

Mereka menang. Bukan hanya Yunho, tetapi beregu dan Jookwon juga. Changmin melihat bagaimana Yunho langsung membuka kacamata dan cap, melihat ke pengumuman. Dia tersenyum senang, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang bersorak.

Hanya saja Changmin langsung cemberut begitu melihat Yunho yang keluar dari kolam renang langsung dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya dan dipeluk begitu saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja mereka berpelukan, kalau saja mereka mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Tapi ini mereka nyaris telanjang.

Dia tidak suka. Bukannya dia tak mengerti soal eforia kemenangan dan kerjasama. Tapi mereka bisa pakai baju dulu sebelum berpelukan, kan?

.

"Kenapa kau sudah pakai baju lagi, sih?"

"Hah?" Yunho yang keluar terakhir langsung ditarik Changmin kesamping. Agak terkejut karena dia tidak 'merasakan' aura aneh tadi. "Tentu saja. Memangnya?"

"Aku kan ingin dapat pelukan waktu kau cuma pakai celana renang "

Yunho menatap miring pada Changmin, apa gurunya ini tidak ingat soal pelecehan yang pernah dia lakukan? Hampir saja dia jadi korban. "Atau aku harus pakai celana renang juga supaya impas?" Bulu kuduk Yunho mendadak berdiri, jadi dengan segera dia meloloskan diri dan berlari ke tempat Seungri, merangkulnya.

 _Awas kau hyung!_

.

.

.

Kemenangan kemarin memang terasa menyenangkan bagi mereka, tetapi masih ada tingkat Nasional. Mereka tahu mereka tak bisa terlalu lama bersantai. Hanya sepulang dari pertandingan mereka makan bersama satu tim dan hari berikutnya mereka sudah kembali ke kolam renang.

"Kau kelelahan?" pelatih menghampirinya sehabis keluar dari kolam. Bukan hal yang biasa diperlakukan begini oleh pelatih. Bukankah orang ini biasanya marah-marah kepada mereka?

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Catatanku juga tidak turun, kan?"

Pelatih masih tak melepaskan Yunho begitu saja. "Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau kurang bersemangat. Aku memang mendengar tentang ribut-ribut lain hari yang disebarkan oleh anggota klub baseball. Bukankah masalah itu sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Sudah. Tak ada-apa-apa." Agak terkejut sebenarnya mengetahui pelatihnya tahu tentang hal itu dan tidak ragu untuk mengutarakannya.

"Kalau begitu harusnya ada hal lain yang menyebabkanmu begini."

Yunho tak mengerti, "Tapi aku tak apa-apa. Kurasa."

Pelatih itu meremas bahu Yunho, "kalau kau sakit sebaiknya segera periksakan dirimu. Jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi. Kau jadi kurang bersemangat sejak masalah itu muncul, tapi harusnya tak ada pengaruhnya untukmu. Aku tak terlalu khawatir karena pada pertandingan kemarin catatanmu melebihi saat latihan. Mungkin kau orang yang akan mengeluarkan semua tenaga di saat pertandingan, tetapi aku tak mau kecolongan. Kalau kau sakit segera periksakan."

"... Em... Baik." Perlu beberapa saat untuk memproses semua kata yang keluar dari mulut pelatihnya yang galak itu. Ternyata perhatian juga.

.

Yunho duduk di dekat Seugri ketika mereka istirahat. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, ke bangku penonton dan tempat yang memungkinkan didatangi pengunjung. "Kenapa?" Seungri bertanya. "Takut ada mata-mata sekolah lain?"

Sebenarnya Yunho mengantisipasi kehadiran Changmin, tetapi sejak jam pelajaran selesai, dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mana kemarin dia sudah dibuat merinding sampai belum bisa menyampaikan permintaan sebagai hadiah kesuksesannya mengalahkan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali. "Aku takut... ada wartawan yang ingin mewawancaraiku..."

"Yah! Dasar sial! Jookwon yang harusnya diwawancara! Bukan kau!"

"Kalau mendadak ada wartawan, kita ceburkan ke kolam?" usul Yunho.

"... Isengmu mendadak kumat. Tadi pelatih bilang apa? Dia memarahimu?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Katanya aku kurang bersemangat. Memangnya terlihat begitu?"

Seungri berdiri. Menilai Yunho dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Yunho memperlihatkan senyumnya yang paling lebar. "Senyum yang menjijikkan. Tapi ya. Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

"Benarkah?"

"Setiap kali latihan renang terutama. Bukannya kau tidak berenang dengan baik, hanya saja sejak catcher b******* itu memfitnahmu, rasanya kau kekurangan sesuatu."

"Seungri, jangan mengumpat..."

"Oke, oke. Maaf. Maksudku sejak hari yang tidak menyenangkan dimana aku dan yang lain berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari horor di pagi hari tapi tak mendapat respon yang kami harapkan, kau jadi terlihat kurang bersemangat saat latihan. Tapi bukti bahwa kau bisa mendapatkan catatan yang lebih bagus saat pertandingan itu kebalikan dari semuanya." Seugri berusaha memperbaiki kalimatnya.

"Mmm..." Yunho mengingat-ingat. "Iya... aku... masa sih?"

"Apa?! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas."

Wajah Yunho perlahan ditekuk, dan makin kusut.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

.

.

.

Changmin menunggunya di luar, memastikan semua orang sudah pergi sebelum muncul. Dan ketika Yunho melangkahkan kaki keluar, suara Changmin lah yang masuk ke telinganya. "Terimakasih sudah mengalahkan yang kemarin."

Yunho menghindar, terkejut karena kelakuan Changmin yang tahu-tahu membungkuk di hadapannya. "Mmm... ya... memangnya dia siapa?" Mana mungkin dirinya tidak penasaran?

Wajahnya tak terlalu bersemangat kalau mengingat hal itu. "Tidak tahu..."

Kepalanya berdenyut mendengarnya. "Kau ini! Paling tidak kan ada alasannya."

"Ada sih... tapi..."

"Nggak bisa bilang?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Maaf..." Yunho hanya menghela nafas keras. "Kau marah?" Dia tak mau Yunho/Mooseok hyungnya marah. Tapi mana bisa dia bilang padanya kalau orang yang kemarin mirip sekali dengan kakaknya. Putra mahkota. Yakin 100% kalau siswa kemarin adalah reinkarnasi kakaknya. Tidak ada yang salah, sih, hanya saja dirinya merasa masih dendam. Kemarin dia juga menyadari kalau ini semacam trauma yang tak pernah diobati.

"Nggak. Biasa saja. Tapi jangan lupa hadiahnya."

Changmin juga sempat memikirkan itu kemarin, Yunho minta hadiah darinya itu benar-benar tak diduga. Sempat-sempatnya mengambil keuntungan dari Changmin yang sedang down begitu. "Kau mau handjob? Blowjob? Frotting? Atau intercourse? Aku bisa semuanya..."

Yunho menyeringai.

"Ng... Yunho... kau bukannya akan memintaku untuk menjauh darimu, kan?"

Yunho hanya melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju halte bus dengan senyuman yang tak memudar.

Changmin merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

.

Jadi hari berikutnya Changmin menunggu dengan gelisah. Bahkan saat jam pelajaran Yunho tak mepedulikannya seperti biasa. Meski Changmin sudah menuliskan di kertas soal Yunho kalau dia bisa pole dance juga. Yunho sebaliknya menunjukkan sikap yang kurang bersemangat. Memang biasanya tidak bersemangat, tetapi kali ini lebih lagi.

Changmin tidak melihat latihannya berenang karena sudah dapat peringatan dari kepala sekolah. Dia juga dengan patuh tidak masuk lagi ke ruang shower dan hanya menunggu di perpustakaan atau taman sambil membuat dan memeriksa soal-soal matematika dan biologi.

Hanya saja ini sudah 20 menit 59 detik dari siswa terakhir yang keluar dari gedung kolam renang. Kenapa Yunho tak juga kunjung keluar? Ini sudah lebih lama dari biasanya. Apa dia masuk saja? Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Tapi sekolah sudah sepi, semua sudah keluar termasuk pelatih. Atau jangan-jangan Yunho sudah kabur duluan?

Panik, Changmin bergegas merapikan soal-soalnya dan berlari ke gedung renang. Diperiksanya kolam renang yang sudah sepi, barulah dia ke ruang shower.

Ada suara shower yang masih menyala.

"Yunho... kau di dalam?"

Suara shower tak berhenti dan masih tak ada jawaban dari Yunho. "Ayolah Yunho, ini sudah terlalu lama kau ada disana. Bagaimana nanti kalau sakit?"

Tak ada bilik shower lain yang tertutup, hanya satu itu yang biasa digunakan Yunho. "Heiii! Kau mau hadiahnya tidak?" oke, itu hanya umpan.

Tangan Changmin sudah menyentuh pintu sebelum mendorongnya pelan yang ternyata tidak dikunci. "Yunho! Kau masih di dalam sini, kan? Ayo bicara!" Dengan dorongan lagi, pintu terbuka lebar.

Yunho duduk bersandar di dinding, di bawah shower dengan kaki dilipat, kedua lututnya terangkat dan bersilangan di pergelangan kaki. Matanya terpejam menikmati guyuran yang tidak berhenti.

Changmin mematikan showernya dan barulah Yunho membuka matanya. "Kenapa dimatikan?" protesnya. Mau sudah melihat Yunho yang basah berkali-kali tetapi saja efek terhadap tubuhnya tak berubah. Jadi terbayang Mooseok-hyung dulu. Dibandingkan dengan Mooseok, tubuh Yunho belum berkembang sempurna, masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, dan itu saja bisa membuatnya ingin melakukan yang iya-iya.

"Aku belum mengatakan ini dengan benar, ya? Selamat atas kemenanganmu. Kau memang hebat."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Tapi tak ada artinya, kan?"

"Tentu saja ada artinya. Kemenangan untuk sekolah. Kau mengharumkan nama sekolah. Tidak semua orang bisa begitu."

"Kupikir anda senang hanya karena aku bisa mengalahkan orang yang kemarin. Sepertinya anda dendam padanya."

Iya tidak salah juga sih. Memang dia dendam dengan orang yang kemarin. Padahal dulu Mooseok sendiri yang membunuhnya, tapi menghilangkan rasa dendam ternyata tak semudah itu. "Aku senang karena itu tapi juga senang karena kemenanganmu. Berikutnya tingkat nasional, kan? Jadi kau mau hadiah apa?" Bagian terakhir ini yang sesungguhnya membuatnya khawatir. Khawatir kalau Yunho menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

"Waktu pertandingan tingkat nasional, anda sudah tidak mengajar lagi, kan?"

Ah, mana mungkin Changmin lupa soal itu. Waktu yang dia punya semakin sempit saja. "Aku harus kembali ke kampus dan menyelesaikan studiku. Kalu setelah itu aku ditempatkan di sekolahmu sih, kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Jangan sia-siakan kecerdasan anda di sekolah. Anda bisa bersekolah lagi dan jadi peneliti atau dosen misalnya. Tetapi untuk menghabiskannya di SMA... anda terlalu baik untuk itu."

"Oh ya? Tapi dengan begitu aku tak bisa mengajarmu lagi."

"Makanya. Hadiah yang kuminta... anda mau tidak datang di pertandinganku lagi? Dan kumohon tetaplah mengajariku untuk olimpiade matematika."

Sebenarnya kepala sekolah sudah meminta padanya, bahkan menyiapkan honor juga untuknya. Tapi kalau sampai Yunho memohon begini, berarti dia belum tahu donk? Dan Yunho yang memohon begini, dengan tubuhnya yang basah dan mata yang penuh harap membuatnya ingin mengerjainya sedikit. "Yunho... itu dua hal. Aku memang berjanji akan memberimu hadiah tetapi itu kan hanya untuk kemenanganmu terhadap anak yang kemarin. Jadi harusnya hadiahku juga hanya satu hal saja."

Yunho menunduk kecewa. "Jadi aku harus menawarkan gantinya agar adil?"

"Yah... begitu boleh juga. Tapi apa yang mau kau tawarkan?" tantangnya iseng. Dia tak serius soal ini.

"Punya guru kok perhitungan sekali ya? Kelewatan deh." Yunho mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

Changmin cemberut. Dulu Mooseok kan selalu mengalah padanya, "Kan kau suka yang adil."

"Oh ya, Songsaenim... kalau boleh tahu kenapa anda suka sekali menyentuhku? Sampai ingin memegang kejantananku segala?" Yunho mengalihkan percakan dengan sesuatu yang lain, yang biasanya dia hindari.

Tentu saja pertanyaan ini membuat Changmin diam dalam beberapa waktu. "Karena aku suka padamu, jadi rasanya selalu ingin menyentuhmu. Soal kejantanan... aku ingin tahu ukurannya, sekalian ingin merangsangmu."

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan guru magangnya yang blak-blakan. "Anda jujur sekali ya?"

"Apa lagi yang mau ditutupi? Kau sudah tahu motifku." Katanya sambil menggedikkan bahu. Sudah bukan rahasia dan dia juga sudah terlalu blak-blakan dengan perasaannya terhadap Yunho.

"Kalau begitu... aku akan melanggar sedikit moralitas. Anda suka yang begitu kan pak guru?"

"Maksudnya?"

Yunho berdiri perlahan. "Karena anda sepertinya begitu terobsesi untuk tahu ukuran kejantanan saya, bagaimana kalau anda lihat sendiri?"

O_O mata Changmin tak bisa lebih besar lagi. Baru disadarinya kalau Yunho tak memakai selembar benangpun sedari tadi duduk dibawah shower. Kakinya yang terangkat dan terlipat menutupi area privatnya. Dan kini dihadapannya, terpampang Mooseok- Yunho yang sedang telanjang bulat dengan tubuh yang basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Changmin memeriksa seluruhnya dengan kedua matanya. Dia memang sudah sering melihat Yunho hanya mengenakan celana renang saja. Terlihat begitu sexy dan disaat yang bersamaan membuatnya ingin mengambil kain dan menutupi tubuh Yunho dari pandangan orang-orang. Itu sudah kelewatan. Terlalu erotis menurutnya. Tapi dia bisa apa? Mencegah Yunho renang adalah hal yang bodoh. Yunho jelas-jelas menyukai olah raga itu dan jadi andalan klub renang.

Tapi kali ini... dia bisa melihat tubuh Yunho yang tak ditutupi apapun, membuatnya menelan ludah tanpa sadar. "Songsaenim. Anda suka dengan apa yang anda lihat? Jadi bagaimana ukurannya? Sesuai bayangan anda?" suara Yunho yang bertanya dengan nada biasa saja seolah menanyakan soal matematika entah kenapa terdengar sangat mengusik telinganya.

Detak jantungnya meningkat dengan cepat, telinganya memerah dan wajahnya terasa panas. Changmin berdehem. Susah sekali untuk fokus disaat begini. Bukan hanya karena kulit Yunho yang polos dan basah, tetapi juga karena barang yang menggantung di antara pahanya. "Besar." Gumamnya. Mendengarnya Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Kau masih 16?"

Tentu saja Yunho mengangguk. Pikiran Changmin serasa ditampar, baru umur 16 saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana beberapa tahun lagi?

"Jadi kita impas ya? Anda akan datang di kejuaraan tingkat nasional dan anda akan tetap mengajariku."

Selangkah maju, rasanya gemetar bukan main. Tangannya lagi-lagi terulur, seolah terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di hadapannya.

Kali ini tubuh polos di hadapannya bergerak dengan begitu cepat seolah menghilang tiba-tiba. Changmin berbalik dan menemukan Yunho yang sudah menggapai handuknya dan melilitkannya di pinggang. "Hei! Kau curang! Aku belum bilang kalau kita sudah impas, kan?"

Yunho menatapnya malas, kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. "Anda ini apa-apaan sih? Serakah?"

"Boleh kan? Serakah untuk orang yang disukai?" Changmin menatap Yunho intens, terutama di bagian yang tadi dilihatnya. Menatapnya tanpa malu.

Kali ini siswa yang nyaris telanjang itu memutar matanya. "Jangan-jangan anda sebenarnya ingin mengunci saya dikamar dan tak akan dikeluarkan selamanya."

"Sempat terpikir juga sebenarnya." Tenggorokan Changmin terasa benar-benar kering padahal baru tadi dia menghabiskan sebotol air mineral.

Yunho membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. "Ah... ya ampun. Apa yang akan kulakukan terhadap anda, Songsaenim?"

"Cukup dengan kau mencintaiku saja."

Siswa andalan klub renang ini hanya menggedikkan bahu. Yunho maju tiba-tiba dengan pandangan mata tajam, rahangnya terkatup dan tegang, hingga Changmin panik dan mundur hingga masuk ke bilik yang tadi dipakai siswanya ini. Tapi Yunho tak berhenti memojokkannya dengan ekspresi kemarahan.

Membuat Changmin merasa kecil. Yunho yang juga masuk ke dalam bilik shower itu langsung menutup pintu bilik tanpa disadari oleh guru magangnya.

Didorongnya guru magang yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya hingga menabrak dinding yang basah. Rasanya tidak terlalu sakit tapi Changmin terkejut karena punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Tubuh atas Yunho mendekat dengan pasti dan sebelum Changmin sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, Yunho sudah menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman lembut tanpa tuntutan sama sekali. Begitu berbeda dengan ekspresi marah yang ditunjukkannya barusan.

Guru magang itu tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut yang berawal dari inisiatif muridnya. Berbeda dengan kali pertama mereka berciuman yang hanya didominasi oleh hasratnya saja.

Changmin membalas ciuman Yunho, berusaha mengubah sudut bibirnya dan ciuman mereka. Dirinya berhasil mendesah tiba-tiba ketika lutut Yunho menyapa bagian depan celananya. Menggesek kejantanannya dari luar celananya, membuatnya terangsang kala itu juga.

Satu tangan Yunho berpindah ke belakang pinggang Changmin dan satu lagi meremas pantatnya. Menimbulkan rasa panas dalam diri Changmin dan segera balas memeluk Yunho. Mengelus punggung yang selalu tampak menggoda dan kuat itu. Berusaha mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin kulit yang bisa disentuh dan dirasakannya Yunho begerak sedikit, mungkin karena tak biasa ada yang menyentuhnya disitu.

Ciuman mereka perlahan meliar, dan Yunho terus memojokkan dan memberikan friksi pada tubuh bagian bawah Changmin. Erangan keluar tanpa malu dari guru magang itu, kakinya pun rasanya melemas begitu saja.

.

.

.

Tbcehhhh...

Author pehape... ngapain ada tebeceh disitu?

Maaf kalo kurang 'nggak tahu malu' habis menurut saya yang dimaksud dengan tidak tahu malu disini adalah kelakuan mereka : kata-kata jadi makin vulgar, makin blak-blakan, makin banyak curi-curi kesempatan.

Oke dah jangan lupa review yaa... terutama yang udah memfollow cerita ini.

N buat para sider, jangan sampae anda-anda sekalian sembelit 2 minggu.

Tengkyu so much buat yang chap sebelumnya sudah komen. Kayaknya masih ada nama yang tertukar Yoon/Changmin dan Mooseok/Yunho. Tapi harap maklumi saya yaaa.. saya nggak punya beta reader dan kerjaan saya di depan lepi itu banyak (maksudnya mata saya lelah begitu) =_=

So :

Jijoonie : sangat membara. Sebenernya intinya itu bagaimana Changmin memaksimalkan wktunya yang Cuma beberapa minggu aja di sekolah buat mengapa-apakan Yunho. Kalo waktunya makin tipis ya iyalah dia jadi makin emosi...

Wiwie : tetep aja yang sering masak beda sama yg Cuma kalo luang aja. Lagian kalo sekolah kan dapet dasarnya =_= changmin berapa x reinkarnasi yaaa... aku belum tahu juga. Pokonya sabar ajah...

OnlyMin : silahkan ambil Changmin jadi saya bisa ambil babeh... wahaha. Makasihh 3

Yu : nista sama tidak tahu malu kan beda.. :v maafin soal typo y. Males baca ulang, he9

Luvhomin : Sangat akut. Masa lalu biarlah masa laluuu (malah nyanyi) tunggu aja. Mgkn 1-2 chap depan akan banyak masa lalu

J'TrimFle : ini udah lanjut

Minnie Chwangie : Oh yes! Kapan ya babeh punya perasaan sama min... saya pun bertanya-tanya. Iyah, jadi cewek yang disuka sama Yun kebetulan udah pake high heels, tapi apa dimunculkan ato enggak nantinya... saya belum tahu.

Shin min hyo : jadi aku juga masih tidak tahuuuuu

Lennie239 : Ngg... nggak nonton itazura na kiss ^^ jadi gak tahu. Tapi jangan2 itu yang ceweknya y?

.

.

Chap selanjutnya gak tahu kapan update. Pengen ikutan SM fanbook n lagi banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Oke ciao! (Tapi kayaknya baru bisa apdet bulan depan... fufufufu...)

Dukung saya di SM fanbook yaaa (padahal belum posting apa2 disana... hadeh...) tapi kalau ada nama "roth" itu saya. Jadi dukung saya ya (vote gitu maksudnya)


	8. Chapter 8

Ciuman mereka perlahan meliar, dan Yunho terus memojokkan dan memberikan friksi pada tubuh bagian bawah Changmin. Erangan keluar tanpa malu dari guru magang itu, kakinya pun rasanya melemas begitu saja.

.

.

.

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Hanya saja... Changmin perlu udara, dia perlu melepaskan ciuman itu tetapi beda dengan Yunho yang seolah tak kehabisan nafas sama sekali.

Rasa sesak dalam dadanya begitu menyiksa hingga tangannya beralih ke dada Yunho dan dia pun mendorong tubuh Yunho kuat hingga menabrak pintu. Karena satu kakinya tadi diangkat untuk menggesek kemaluan Changmin, keseimbangannya goyah begitu saja. "Wah... aku ditolak." Senyumnya. Dia langsung membuka pintu dibelakangnya dan keluar dari bilik shower yang kecil itu.

Changmin perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk memproses apa yang terjadi, nafasnya memburu, menghirup udara dengan rakus karena paru-parunya mulai sakit. "Tunggu, Yunho! Aku tidak menolakmu!" Cegahnya begitu tersadar tapi tangannya tak bisa menggapai siswanya.

Yunho sudah diluar bilik, bibirnya agak memerah karena ciuman barusan dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehabisan nafas sama sekali. "Aku juga tadi bilang akan melanggar sedikit moralitas. Mencium guru sendiri padahal aku dalam kondisi nyaris telanjang dan menyentuh anda di area privat barusan rasanya sudah terlalu banyak, ya kan? Pokoknya kita impas. Hanya tidak kukira..." Yunho memfokuskan pandangannya ke bagian depan celana Changmin yang sudah menggembung, jelas sekali itu akibat perbuatannya barusan. "Sepertinya milik anda tidak terlalu besar."

Changmin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Yah! Kau kan belum lihat sendiri!"

"Nggak perlu lihat langsung juga sudah ketahuan!"

"Hei! Bagaimana ini? Adik kecilku sudah bangun! Tanggung jawab!"

"Selesaikan saja sendiri! Jangan bawa-bawa aku!" Changmin memandang bagian depan celananya yang menggembung.

"Maaf ya... hyung yang sekarang suka kejam. Kau harus sabar..." Changmin mengatakannya pada adik kecilnya, atau dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas karena tak kunjung mereda, Changmin tak punya pilihan lain selain menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Sebab setelah ini mereka berdua harus ke rumah orang tuanya kepala sekolah. Dan ini sudah sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

Di bis, Changmin hanya cemberut dan seolah tak bertenaga. Guru macam apa dia ini yang bisa-bisanya memuaskan diri di sekolah. Untung tak ada yang tahu (selain Yunho tentu). Dan 'pelaku kejahatan' yang dimaksud justru duduk di depan sambil mendengarkan musik dengan headset.

Menyebalkan. Sengaja menghindar. Ini sih membuatnya jadi ragu apa Yunho memang serius atau hanya main-main saja. _Jangan main-main dengan perasaanku donk, hyung!_ –katanya dalam hati.

Tapi tak ada gunanya, Yunho sudah kembali seperti kemarin, seolah yang tadi menciumnya sampai kehabisan nafas itu hanya mimpi. _Awas saja kau hyung! Akan kubalas, kau! –_ tekadnya. Kepalanya sudah menyiapkan rencana balas dendam.

.

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Rasanya aura yang membuatnya merinding jadi tiga kali lipat lebih kuat. Apa Changmin marah karena hal tadi, ya? Tapi kan dia sudah memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya pada Changmin, dia juga menciumnya duluan, _french kissing_. Lalu kenapa auranya justru memburuk begini?

Yunho melirik ke kaca di tengah bis, mencari bayangan Changmin yang duduk di tengah bis.

Gulp.

Benar-benar marah. Tatapannya saja mengerikan begitu.

Dia pun menghela nafas lelah. Masa SMA yang tenang dan damai langsung berakhir begitu Changmin masuk ke kelasnya hari itu. Masih lebih baik kalau menyenangkan, ini malah lebih banyak kegilaannya. Terang-terangan diincar, dan diserang begini. "Apa lebih baik aku pindah sekolah saja ya?" celetuknya. "Tapi... kalau pindah aku bakal dibunuh Seungri dan yang lain." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela bis. "Masih ada kejuaraan renang beregu dan matematika. Tapi kalau setelah itu, berarti dia sudah selesai magang. Apa yang tadi sudah kukatakan padanya, sih? Kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal bodoh begitu?"

Sekali lagi Yunho menghela nafas, dan bus berhenti. Sudah saatnya dia turun.

.

.

.

Yunho tahu, ada yang salah saat Changmin tidak mengganggunya. Memang auranya mengerikan, atau lebih tepatnya agak muram. Heran, padahal hanya diganggu sedikit saja dia bisa begitu. Bandingkan saja dengan Yunho yang nyaris diganggu setiap hari. Dari gangguan yang biasa saja sampai yang tidak senonoh. Dari mendapatkan catatan kecil di kertas ulangannya sampai nyaris diperkosa.

Sepertinya guru magangnya itu sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi kenapa tidak ada penjelasan kenapa harus Yunho yang jadi korban? Kenal saja awalnya tidak.

Kenapa bukan siswa lain? Atau siswi? Bukankah dia terkenal dan banyak siswi yang menggodanya? Apa karena dia tak tertarik dengan guru magang itu? Tapi dia sudah digoda sejak hari kedua mereka bertemu di kelas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yun?"

"Hah?"

"Melamun?" alis Jookwon bertaut.

"Ah... Iya."

Jookwon segera menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Yunho. "Ada masalah? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Yunho tersenyum padanya. Klub renang itu sudah seperti keluarga. Bisa dibilang mereka kenal sejak masih kecil, ikut les berenang yang sama hingga akhirnya masuk sekolah yang sama. "Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya sepertinya aku salah langkah kemarin."

"Jadi akhirnya kau melakukan pendekatan pada cewek itu?" Seungri yang tahu soal cewek high heel itu langsung menyerobot.

"Hah? Cewek? Cewek yang mana?" wajah Yunho berubah jadi bingung.

"Gebetanmu." Seungri mengingatkan.

"Ah?" Yunho baru sadar. "Tidak. Aku tak mendekatinya sama sekali."

"Ada cewek yang ditaksir Yunho?" Jookwon gantian bertanya, terlihat lebih antusias dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Iya. Maksudku, aku memang naksir seseorang tapi yang kumaksud tadi tidak berkaitan dengan cewek tadi. Jadi sudahlah..." Yunho bermaksud kabur dari kelas, kalau saja tidak ada aura gelap di depan pintu kelas. Sepertinya Changmin hanya kebetulan lewat, tapi sorot mata tajam dan aura gelapnya tak bisa ditutupi.

"Oh, hai, Changmin songsaenim." Jookwon malah menyapanya. Yang disapa hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Rasanya ada firasat buruk. Padahal mereka kan bukan apa-apa. Hanya siswa SMA biasa dan guru magang. Jangan-jangan kata-kata Changmin waktu itu soal akan membuat siapa saja yang mendekati Yunho mendapatkan kesialan benar-benar akan terjadi. _Dasar sial!_ –umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi soal cewek yang pakai high heel itu. Bikin sebal saja. "Changmin Ssi."

Ada yang memanggil, suara yang dikenalnya. "Ah? Ya? Ibu kepala sekolah."

Wanita yang sangat tegas terutama kepada para guru itu segera mendekati guru magang kesukaannya, apalagi karena prestasinya yang sudah membuat murid-murid lebih bersemangat. "Kau terlihat muram. Ada masalah? Pasti dengan kekasihmu ya?"

"Ha? Ah... iya begitulah kira-kira." Dia mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat ragu, bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah kalau mengingat hal itu. Lalu tanpa sadar menunduk lesu.

"Mau cerita sesuatu?" Wanita yang paling dihormati di sekolah ini menawarkan.

Changmin menatap kepala sekolah sesaat, memikirkan tawaran itu. Tak ada teman yang bisa diajak diskusi soal ini, sih. "Tapi tidak akan ditertawakan, kan?"

.

"Jadi... orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain?"

Changmin mengangguk setelah menceritakan secara singkat, tanpa nama tentu. Kini mereka di ruang kepala sekolah, hanya akan terlihat sedang mendiskusikan terkait akademik dibandingkan dengan curhat. Tetapi mereka duduk di sofa. "Kupikir akhirnya dia punya perasaan padaku, tapi aku mendengarnya membicarakah orang yang disukainya lagi. Aku jadi merasa harapanku tipis."

"Tapi kau menyukainya?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Changmin mantap dan agak kesal.

Sebenarnya sejak awal ibu kepala sekolah merasa kalau guru magang yang satu ini sudah punya pacar. Ternyata belum. "Rasanya aneh kalau kau menyerah."

"Aku tak akan menyerah. Hanya saja, aku jadi khawatir kalau dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Mungkin hanya kekhawatiran berlebihan juga."

"Kalau menurut pendapat teman-temanmu? Apa menurut mereka kalian berdua cocok"

Changmin menghela nafas lelah. "Hanya satu orang sunbaeku saja yang tahu. Dan menurutnya aku sudah gila."

Ada jeda sebentar dari kepala sekolah. "Dulu banyak yang bilang kalau aku dan pacarku adalah pasangan sempurna, tetapi tidak juga. Hal seperti itu hanya kau sendiri yang tahu."

"Lalu dengan orang itu akhirnya putus?"

"Lebih parah. Menikah lalu bercerai."

Changmin menatap lama wanita di sampingnya ini. Wanita sesukses ini pernah gagal seperti itu.

"Kalau memang kalian cocok, berusahalah sampai tak ada harapan lagi. Katakan kau sudah 10 kali mencoba, tapi kesempatan itu ternyata ada di kali ke 11. Kau tak akan tahu." Memang sebenarnya tak ada niatan untuk berhenti sih. Mungkin. Kalau saja Yunho tidak membawa-bawa urusan cewek ber-high heel itu. Kalau saja saingannya hanya anak SMA biasa dan bukannya seseorang yang pasti sudah bekerja. "Oh ya. Aku akan menikah bulan depan, kalau kau bisa, datanglah."

"Eh? Secepat itu?"

Kali ini gantian ibu kepala sekolah yang mengernyit. "Aku bercerai 3 tahun lalu. Katanya itu sudah terlalu lama."

"Oh..."

"Yunho juga diundang. Tapi jangan bilang yang lain, ya. Mereka bisa mengira aku pilih kasih. Padahal ini keinginan ibuku. Memaksa agar kalian berdua datang." Tidak ada yang aneh juga mengingat selama ini mereka berdua yang merusuh di rumahnya ibu kepala sekolah.

"Ah... baik..." Kepala sekolah berdiri untuk mengambil undangan yang dia simpan di dalam tasnya. Ada dua, yang satu jelas untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Changmin bermaksud menyusul Yunho, tetapi bukan karena kali ini terlalu lama, melainkan karena Seungri juga belum keluar dari gedung kolam renang sementara yang lain sudah.

"Kau belum pulang Seungri?" Changmin mendengar suara Yunho. Jadi Seungri sudah ada di pinggir kolam renang.

"Aku berniat menunggumu..." jawabnya. Selain sepatu dan kaus kaki, Seungri sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap. Changmin berusaha agar tak terlihat oleh kedua anggota klub renang itu.

"Manisnya..." Yunho keluar dari kolam renang. Salah satu saat yang sangat dinikmati oleh guru magang, sampai tak sadar kalau dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Seungri menghela nafas. "Kau membuat kami khawatir, Yunho."

Hal itu tak terlepas dari perhatian Changmin. Dia kenal Yunho, dia kenal Mooseok, tapi untuk sekarang, mungkin tak sebaik Seungri mengenal Yunho. "Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya tak mengerti, kembali bersiap di satu lane kolam.

"Memang sudah berapa tahun aku jadi temanmu?" lebh terdengar sebagai tantangan dibanding pertanyaan.

"Sejak lahir?" tanya Yunho, yang kemudian menunduk. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali masuk ke kolam renang.

"Nah... makanya tak ada masalah kalau aku disini, kan? Memangnya kecepatan renangmu lebih baik saat sendiri?"

"Nggak"

BYUUUURRR

Seungri menunggu sampai Yunho menyelesaikan yang satu ini. Tapi tangannya melihat ke arlojinya, Timer. Mengukur waktu Yunho.

.

"Maksudnya nggak juga. Kadang lebih baik, kadang lebih buruk." Yunho masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan sebelum terjun ke kolam.

"Kalau kelelahan hasilnya jelek." Kata Seungri.

Yunho menatap Seungri polos. "Yang barusan seburuk itu?" dia nyaris tak percaya.

Seungri menggedikkan bahu. "Masih mau disini?"

Yunho menggeleng. 'Sudah. Aku masih harus latihan matematika juga."

"Hati-hati kelelahan. Oh ya. Mau menginap di rumahku malam ini? Aku punya kaset game terbaru. Nanti habis latihan matematika langsung ke rumahku saja."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau... suka main game"

"Kadang-kadang."

"Menginap di rumahku saja... tak perlu ke rumah Seungri."

Yunho menoleh, menatap Changmin, matanya sedikit membesar. "Nguping?" Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Nggak ah. Ngapain aku ke tempat pak guru?"

Changmin cemberut mendengar penolakan barusan. Dengan perlahan, dia meletakkan dagunya di meja. Ketahuan sekali kalau dia merasa 'lemas' dan agak 'putus asa' karena Yunho lebih memilih main dengan Seungri dibanding menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Bahkan helaan nafas keras juga terdengar.

Otot di kepala Yunho rasanya berkedut sedikit. Dia mengerti benar kalau guru satu ini agak terobsesi dengannya, tetapi masa dia sampai dihalang-halangi hanya sekedar untuk main game? Keterlaluan.

Yunho memfokuskan pandangan kepada soal-soalnya. "Coba waktu itu aku tak kehabisan nafas. Pasti kita sudah 'menyucikan' shower di gedung kolam renang." Racau Changmin, mengingat kembali kejadian. "Kau bukan manusia apa? Bisa menahan nafas selama itu?"

"Kalau begitu seluruh anggota klub renang bukan manusia." Jawabnya setelah menyingkarkan bayangan soal 'menyucikan ruang shower' tadi.

Changmin berkedip-kedip mendengarnya. Benar juga, Klub renang, ya? "Beri aku kesempatan lagi, ya... aku janji rasanya akan luar biasa." Rajuknya.

"Malas."

"Hiks... hyung jahat..." katanya dibuat-buat. Yunho bersandar pada satu dagunya sambil melihat soal matematika yang rasanya bertambah sulit setiap harinya. Satu tangan Changmin mendadak berdiam di pahanya.

Yunho berhenti membaca soal, kemudian melihat kepada tangan yang ada di atas pahanya itu. "Haaah..." nafasnya terdengar lelah.

"YELP! Aaaaahhh..." Changmin terlonjak mendadak di tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa Changmin-ah?" Nenek –ibu dari kepala sekolah masuk ke ruangan itu dengan membawa rajutannya yang semakin jelas bentuknya. Wajah Changmin terlihat menahan sesuatu, telinga dan wajahnya memerah. Satu tangannya di atas meja, meremas pensil yang dibawanya.

"A... aku tidak... apa-apa... hanya kesemutannn" Guru magang itu segera membungkam mulutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan suara yang aneh, tak lagi menyentuh paha Yunho.

"Kesemutan?"

"Kakiku... aku menekuknya terlalu lama, dan. AH!"

Nenek memasang wajah penuh simpati dan sedikit nyeri, tanpa sadar membayangkan kalau dirinya yang kesemutan. Pasti kesemutannya sudah parah. "Perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?" walau dia tak yakin apa. Namanya kesemutan hanya bisa diatasi oleh waktu.

"Ti... tidak. Nanti juga hilang sendiri. Hanya saja ini sudah parah."

Sementara Yunho tetap membaca soalnya dengan tenang seolah tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Yakin?" sekali lagi nenek memastikan.

"I...Iy... ach!"

Yunho menghela nafas keras. "Soal ini... bisa bantu?" dia menggeser kertas soalnya dan menunjukkannya pada Changmin. Tak peduli sedikitpun kalau pria dewasa disampingnya itu sedang tersiksa.

Changmin menatap Yunho tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya... "A...apa?"

"Bisa bantu aku dengan soal yang ini, Songsaenim?" Yunho menunjuk.

Changmin berusaha untuk fokus, tetapi bukan hal yang mudah.

Mana bisa dia fokus... kalau satu tangan Yunho sedang meremas, mengelus dan mengocok kejantanannya dari luar celana?

.

.

"Kalau kau mau melakukannya, kau tinggal bilang saja dan kita ke apartemenku sekarang!" Changmin mengkonfrontasinya sekitar 50 meter dari rumah ibunya kepala sekolah. Kemejanya dikeluarkan demi menutupi bagian depan celananya. demikian juga dengan jaketnya yang diikat di pinggang.

"Aku hanya iseng." Jawabnya tenang.

"Iseng kau bilang?" suara Changmin meninggi, ada amarah di sana.

Yunho menggedikkan bahu. "Anggap saja balas dendam. Biasanya kan kau yang mengganguku."

Wajah Changmin masih muram. "Tapi kau tak pernah menyelesaikannya padahal aku sudah naik begini. Kau tak tahu seberapa sakitnya ini!" dia bahkan menunnjuk bagian depannya.

"Ternyata tak seberapa, ya? Padahal sudah kuremas begitu." Yunho tetap saja hanya berjalan tanpa melihat Changmin.

Tadinya dia ingin sekali membalas kata-kata Yunho, miliknya ukurannya bagus kok. Walau kalau dibandingkan dengan punya Yunho ternyata masih kalah. Tetapi dia menahan kemarahannya untuk hal lain yang lebih baik. "... Hei Yunho!"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Hah?" Kali ini gantian Yunho yang terkejut.

"Kau sudah naksir aku, kan? Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, kan? Kalau begitu ayo pacaran dan menikah saja!" Changmin menghentikan Yunho dan memegangi satu tangannya kuat.

Entah apa itu sebuah pernyataan, pertanyaan atau tantangan. "Heh! Siapa? Aku hanya membalas Songsaenim saja. Jangan salah!"

"Huh! Jual mahal!" ejeknya. "Lihat saja, kau it tanpa sadar sudah kalah."

.

.

.

.

Latihan hari ini rasanya berat untuk Yunho, padahal semalam dia batal bermain game dengan Seungri. Jadi berpikir ulang apa sebaiknya pergi ke tempat Seungri malam ini saja. Sekarang semua anggota klub renang sudah kembali, terakhir Seungri yang menungguinya selesai renang dan sekali lagi mengajaknya main game di rumahnya. Yang begitu biasanya tak akan berhenti sampai Yunho memenuhi undangan itu. Tapi dia belum mood.

Yunho masuk ke dalam bilik shower hanya dengan mengenakan handuk lebar yang menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Dengan segera mengunci pintu dan menggantungkan handuknya. Dia menyalakan air dan merasa lega begitu air mengguyur tubuhnya.

Baru saja dia menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun, ada perasaan aneh. Seperti ada seseorang. Tapi bukankah Changmin tidak akan masuk lagi ke sini? Ia kan sudah dilarang oleh kepala sekolah. Tapi waktu itu kan dia masuk sendiri karena dirinya terlalu lama. Padahal dia hanya berniat untuk latihan saja, tetapi malah hasilnya tidak terduga.

Yunho mematikan air, mendengarkan dengan seksama tetapi tak ada suara. Kembali dia menyalakan air dan menunduk karena guyuran air shower yang kencang. Saat itulah dia melihat bayangan yang tak biasa.

Dengan segera dia mendongak dan menemukan video kamera di atas bilik. "Hah?" dengan panik Yunho menuntupi area privatnya dan memercikkan air ke arah kamera itu.

"Heh! Jangan lakukan itu nanti rusak!" protes suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Yunho itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho protes pada yang merekamnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin.

"Perlihatkan bagian depanmu! Tadi belum terlihat! Yah! Kenapa malah pakai handuk?!" Yunho keluar dari bilik kamar mandinya dan menuju bilik sebelah dimana Changmin berdiri di atas kursi plastik agar bisa merekam dirinya.

Changmin masih memegang kameranya ke arah Yunho, di mana tatapan mata siswanya itu benar-benar kesal dan marah. Gulp.

Barulah perlahan diturunkannya kamera. "Hai!" sapanya dengan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah. Changmin turun dari kursinya perlahan. Ruangan ini begitu licin.

Yunho langsung menyambar kameranya dan menghapus video barusan.

"Yah... yah... jangan dihapus... itu kan untuk koleksi pribadiku..." protes pemilik kamera. Tapi tatapan mata Yunho tak berubah dan rasanya itu seperti mimpi buruk. "Ng... bisa kembalikan kameraku?" Yunho mencengkeram kerah Changmin dan menariknya hingga keluar ruangan. Dilemparkannya begitu saja video-kamera yang dibawanya dimana Changmin harus menangkapnya atau dia akan kehilangan barang elektroniknya itu. baru saja dia akan protes, Yunho sudah melemparkan kursi plastik tadi dengan asal.

Changmin cemberut. Nyaris saja kameranya jadi korban, mana ini agak basah karena air. Kan Yunho sudah memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya, kenapa Changmin tidak boleh merekamnya? Kan lumayan untuk masturbasi di rumah. "Pelit..."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat pelajaran biologi, Changmin memang merasa kalau Yunho mengacuhkannya. Sebenarnya dari kemarin. Mana kemarin Yunho malah mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat saat Changmin berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. Bukannya dia sudah jadi korban tangan Yunho yang meremas kejantanannya di depan ibunya kepala sekolah? Walau bisa dibilang saat itu ada di bawah meja jadi tak terlihat.

Tapi dia tak akan menyerah sama sekali.

.

Yunho menerima soal yang dibagikan dengan malas. Apalagi karena Changmin sendiri yang membagikan kepada setiap siswa. Biasanya akan ada catatan-catatan kecil di sudut soal yang ditulis dengan pensil. Mulai dari protes kenapa Yunho tidak menelponnya, ajakan makan siang/makan malam, hingga ajakan untuk make out.

Tapi apa yang ditemukannya justru lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah.

Sebuah kertas kecil dengan tulisan : Ini punyaku

Yunho membalikkan kertas yang tebal itu dan langsung merobeknya hingga sekecil mungkin begitu menyadari apa yang dipegangnya. Changmin memberinya tatapan _Kenapa? ._ Yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan oleh Yunho.

Kertas kecil yang agak tebal itu adalah foto area privat Changmin.

Yunho rasa dirinya bisa gila karena guru yang satu itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak suka dengan foto tadi?"

Yunho yang sedang menikmati banana milk dan kimbap di taman langsung menunduk sweatdropped. Sarapannya (yang sudah terlambat ini) sudah diganggu. Untung tadi Seungri membawakannya sarapan, jadi dia bisa makan saat jam istirahat pertama. "Bikin kaget saja"

Changmin yang melihat kimbab itu langsung mengambil satu dan melahapnya begitu saja. "Kaget dengan fotonya?"

"Dapat ide darimana?"

"Aku pernah berkali-kali dapat. Kupikir itu salah satu cara 'menarik perhatian'? Kau nggak suka?" Waktu dapat foto semacam itu biasanya Changmin tidak suka sih tetapi itu karena dia tahu itu bukan milik Yunho.

"Aku kan juga punya." Tapi mata Yunho justru jatuh ke tangan Changmin yang sepertinya ada niatan untuk menghabisi makan siangnya. Guru yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Kau tidak ada keinginan untuk memakannya begitu?" Changmin berbisik sensual, mengirimkan sinyal pada siswanya.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya. "Kimbabku sedang kau makan... apa yang harus kumakan?"

Changmin jadi terdiam. Baru sadar kalau konteksnya berbeda. Apa Yunho itu benar sepolos itu? "Hey, Yunho! Sebutkan satu alasan kenapa aku bukan pacar yang baik?"

"Karena yang pacaran dengan pak guru bakal kelaparan." Yunho berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei! Mau kemana?"

"Cari makanan!"

Changmin menatap kotak kimbab yang tadinya milik Yunho. Baru sadar kalau dia yang menghabiskannya. Kebiasaan waktu masih bernama Lee Yoon. Jangan-jangan dirinya malah jadi makin kurang ajar? Hhhh... Mantan pangeran kok begini? "Apa aku harus diet ya?" dia mengatakan hal itu sambil menusuk-nusuk perutnya dengan jari.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Changmin melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya masuk ke gedung kolam renang. Ada kecurigaan kalau orang tadi adalah : 1. Pencari bakat olah raga dari universitas, 2. Wartawan olah raga, 3. Mata-mata sekolah lain.

Dia perlu cari tahu.

Hanya saja begitu dia sampai ke kursi penonton, orang tadi justru menyadari kehadiran Changmin. "Kau manis sekali... mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lebar yang mungkin bisa dibilang sangat menawan hati. Kalau saja Changmin tidak cinta mati pada Yunho.

"Hah?!" meski begitu, bukan berarti dia tidak terkejut mendapatkan pernyataan cinta yang begitu mendadak.

"Yah! Jangan ganggu dia!" Satu teriakan dari pinggir kolam, Changmin cukup mengenal suara itu.

Pria yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan pada Changmin itu langsung memutar bola matanya dengan malas sebelum balik berteriak pada siswa yang tergolong kurang ajar pada orang yang lebih tua itu. "Jangan cerewet kau bocah!"

"Changmin Songsaenim! Abaikan saja orang itu! Dia hanya iseng!" Seungri berteriak lagi.

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Lanjutkan saja! Aku akan beritahu istrimu habis ini..."

"Yahh... aku kan hanya bercanda..." Setelah saling membalas teriakan, akhirnya menyerah juga. Tetapi pelatih juga bahkan tidak perlu repot untuk mencegah Seungri, ataupun pria asing tadi.

.

"Aku sepupunya Seungri. Mantan anggota klub renang sekolah ini." Kini orang itu menawarkan tangannya dengan ramah. Ketahuan sekali kalau tadi dia hanya iseng saja.

"O...oh..." Changmin menjabat tangannya dengan ragu.

Melihat wajah ragu di hadapannya, sepupunya Seungri berusaha meyakinkan. "Tenang saja, aku sudah punya istri..."

Guru magang itu menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Lalu kenapa kemari?"

"Penasaran dengan orang yang mengejar-ngejar Yunho."

"Siapa?" Bukannya selama ini yang mengejar-ngejar Yunho hanya dirinya? Dia memastikan bahwa metodenya untuk mendapatkan Yunho tak seremeh anak-anak SMA kebanyakan. Atau jangan-jangan ada ornag lain yang terobsesi juga dengan hyung kecilnya itu?

"Minggu lalu dia tanya apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap orang yang kelewat agresif saat mendekatinya. Lalu kupikir hebat sekali bocah itu sampai menyadari ada yang mengincarnya, atau memang yang mengejarnya memang sudah keterlaluan."

Jawaban barusan memancing rasa ingin tahu Changmin. "Memangnya dia tidak peka?"

"Ya," jawabnya mantap. "Sepertinya karena terlalu ceroboh sejak kecil dan kepalanya jadi sering terbentur, itu mempengaruhi otaknya. Lalu setelah dia mengatakan masalahnya, aku bilang padanya agar gantian agresif."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia benar-benar terganggu. Jadi cara itu perlu dicoba. Balas api dengan api. Agar yang mengejanya menjauh. Tahu kan maksudnya, agar orang itu menganggap kalo Yunho tak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk membalas perlakuan seperti yang dia terima. Tapi kemudian Yunho komplain. Dia bilang hasilnya tak sesuai yang diharapkan. Yang mengejarnya malah

Oh... jadi karena itu Yunho mendadak agresif? Hanya untuk menakut-nakutinya? Salah sasaran. Yang ada Changmin malah makin agresif. Tanpa sadar dia menyeringai sambil menatap (calon) kekasihnya itu.

Yunho terlihat berjengit sedikit lalu menggosok belakang lehernya. Merinding. Bahkan sampai menggosok kedua tangannya karena rambut di kedua tangannya berdiri.

"Lalu apa saran Hyung untuk itu?"

Sepupunya Seungri yang ternyata punya kemiripan dengan sepupunya di bagian mata itu tersenyum. "... menjauh. Sejauh-jauhnya. Kalau bisa pindah saja dari Korea."

"Saran macam apa itu? Kabur?" Tanyanya tak terima.

"Kalau memang tidak nyaman?" dia menggedikkan bahu.

Changmin cemberut. Dia tak mau kalau Yunho pindah dari Korea. Bisa repot untuknya mencari cara untuk ke luar negeri juga.

.

.

.

"Ooohhh. Jadi kau mendadak agresif karena saran kakak sepupunya Seungri?" Yunho tidak bergeming mendengarnya, menoleh pun tidak. Hanya saja dalam hati dia ingin membalas sepupunya Seungri yang sudah memberikannya ide yang tak berguna. Sudah begitu masih muncul di sekolah dan menceritakan hal itu pada Changmin pula. "Jadi kau akan tetap agresif mulai dari sekarang?"

Barulah siswa andalan klub renang itu menatap gurunya. "Nggak. Ide itu gagal."

"Padahal aku suka kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu." katanya kecewa. "Walau sempat kaget juga awalnya."

Yunho juga sadar kalau ternyata Changmin sangat menyukai perubahan sikapnya. "Aku nggak."

"Kau jijik padaku?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan alisnya pun bertaut. "Waktu kau menciumku dan menggangguku dibawah sana apa kau merasa jijik?"

"Mmm..." tidak juga sih. Biasa saja. Padahal kalau dipikir itu pertama kalinya Yunho mengapa-apakan seseorang. Dan lagi yang mengapa-apakannya juga hanya Changmin. Seungri gagal masuk hitungan. "Aku nggak tahu harus membandingkan dengan apa supaya tahu itu menjijikkan atau tidak."

Changmin mendadak teringat kata-kata dari sepupunya Seungri. "Kau ini... memang agak telmi, ya? Pernah nonton blue film?"

"Pernah."

"Straight? Atau bukan?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Banyak nonton?"

"Nggak. Lagi sibuk."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk. Memang sibuk sih ya. "Masturbasi dengan itu?"

"Tidak selalu."

"Kalau aku masturbasi di depanmu, apa kau akan masturbasi juga dengan melihatku?" Yunho tak menjawab. Dia hanya beringsut menjauh sebelum berlari sekencangnya. "Aku salah bicara, apa?" Changmin tak mengerti. Padahal percakapan mereka barusan sudah berlangsung dengan baik.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Changmin melihat Yunho yang sedikit lesu. Tetapi sebelum sempat menghampirinya, Seungri sudah duluan merangkulnya, menyodorkan banana-milk padanya. Dan tak berapa lama, dia sudah kembali tertawa dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Andaikan saja mereka sama-sama masih sekolah dan bukan guru-murid begini pasti lebih mudah untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Changmin berjalan ke ruang guru.

 _Kenapa takdir begini pada kita, ya hyung?_

.

.

Yunho masuk ke bilik shower dengan malas, hari ini kecepatannya naik turun lagi. Yang lain sudah menatapnya dengan khawatir dan dia tak suka itu. Apalagi tatapannya Seungri dan pelatih.

Dia menarik pintu bilik shower tetapi gagal menutup sempurna. Ternyata satu tangan Changmin menahan pintunya. "Pak guru... saya mau mandi. Anda mengerti kata privasi, kan?"

"Seingatku kaulah yang justru pernah memperlihatkan tubuh polosmu padaku." Tantangnya. Walau yang waktu itu bisa dibilang tak lebih dari percobaan saja. Changmin bertekad untuk mengganggu siswa favoritnya ini.

Yunho mengangguk kecil meski ekspresinya terlihat tidak bersemangat. Tak ingin meladeni, meski teringat akan kejadian di awal minggu ini. "Itu hanya sekali. Aku tak perlu selalu melakukannya," jelasnya.

"Sekali atau beberapa kali tak akan banyak bedanya, kan?"

"Aku bukan pelacur." Katanya karena tak terima.

"Memang bukan, tapi ku suka kok melihatmu dalam keadaan telanjang. Lebih suka lagi kalau kita bisa meresmikan hubungan kita." Changmin tersenyum aneh.

"Astaga, Songsaenim! Apa yang anda pikirkan itu hanya bagaimana caranya untuk meniduri saya secepatnya? Memangnya anda tidak punya masalah lain?" Changmin menggeleng. "Dengar ya! Aku punya banyak hal yang harus kuhadapi sedangkan sex adalah satu-satunya hal yang anda pikirkan?"

"Yah, apa-apaan itu? Kau pikir aku tak serius menginginkamu? Aku juga punya masalah lain tahu!"

"Apa misalnya?!" Yunho berteriak keras. "Anda perlu berpikir tentang caranya mempertahankan nilai sementara harus berlatih untuk kejuaraan renang dan olimpiade matematika sekaligus? Anda pernah perlu mencari tempat yang tenang hingga tak perlu mendengar suara kedua orang tua anda yang pulang hanya untuk bertengkar?"

Changmin berjengit karena tahu-tahu Yunho meneriakinya, tetapi dia sensitif dengan yang namanya orang tua. Dia ini pangeran yang kehilangan ibu di usia yang masih muda, tak dipedulikan oleh ayahnya dan dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri. "Aku tahu perasaanmu! Apalagi soal orang tua..."

"Apa?!" Yunho memotong kalimat Changmin. "Aku pernah lihat orang tua anda berkunjung ke apartemen anda. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Kalian terlihat bahagia. Anda mau mengatakan anda tahu perasaan saya sementara anda punya keluarga bahagia dan orang tua yang memperhatikan anda? Kurang ajar! Bukan orang tua anda yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan hanya dirumah untuk bertengkar! Jangan mengatakan anda tahu semua tentang saya padahal anda tak tahu apa-apa!"

Yunho mendorong Changmin keras hingga terjatuh di lantai ruang shower yang licin, diatas pantatnya sendiri. Mata tajam itu berkilat kesal, penuh kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Pergi! Aku tak mau latihan matematika hari ini!"

.

Changmin terdiam di lantai sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan yakin ada bekas basah di bagian belakang celananya. Dia khawatir dengan Yunho, tetapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Jadi dia pergi. Meninggalkan Yunho dan memikirkan kata-kata Yunho barusan.

Dimasa lalu dirinya memang punya kehidupan yang kurang baik. Jadi korban politik dan ditelantarkan ayah sendiri. Ibunya juga menderita karena melindunginya.

Masa lalunya relevan dengan apa yang dihadapi Yunho, tetapi saat ini dia adalah Shim Changmin Guru magang yang punya kehidupan yang nyaris sempurna. Keluarga yang mapan denan kedua orang tua yang baik dan saling mencintai serta punya dua adik perempuan. Dia tak bisa mengatasnaakan pengalaman hidupnya sebagai Lee yoon untuk bicara dengan anak SMA biasa yang punya masalah keluarga.

Dulu Mooseok tak terbuka soal keluarganya. Seolah mereka tak ada. Tapi kasusnya berbeda dengan Yunho. Waktu dia tahu kenapa Mooseok tak terbuka tentang keluarganya, tak ada yang salah dengan orang tua Mooseok. Alasannya berbeda.

Kini, Yunho juga tak terbuka soal ayah-ibunya. Seolah mereka tak ada. Tetapi alasannya tak terbuka berbeda sekali dengan Mooseok.

Mana dia tahu kalau kedua orang tua Yunho selalu bertengkar? Mana dia tahu kalau Yunho tak nyaman di rumahnya sendiri? Apa mungkin rumah tangga keluarga Jung ada di ujung tanduk?

Changmin memutuskan untuk menelpon Ibunya kepala sekolah. Meminta ijin karena saat ini Yunho sedang tidak enak badan dan tak bisa berlatih matematika disana.

Tetapi justru wanita tua itu meminta Changmin untuk datang ke rumahnya sendiri dengan alasan beliau sudah memasak banyak makanan.

.

.

.

Changmin jadi makin dilema setelah nenek memberitahunya beberapa hal. Dia harus minta maaf pada Yunho. Siapa tahu dia tak dimaafkan dan hasilnya Yunho jadi menjauh?

Itu tak boleh terjadi.

Tapi besok adalah hari minggu.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Mau pakai cara apa agar bisa menemukan rumah Yunho dan masuk? Kalau tidak dibukakan oleh pemilik rumah, bagaimana?

.

"Hei, Seungri! Aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu?"

Dia menatap Changmin curiga. Siang bolong begini guru magangnya itu muncul di depan rumahnya. "Soal apa?"

Changmin merasakan kecurigaan Seungri. "Hah? Oh tenang saja! Maksudku ini bukan hal yang sulit, hanya... kau tahu dimana rumah Yunho?"

"Rumah Yunho? Kenapa mau kesana?"

"Itu... aku khawatir karena sepertinya moodnya jelek kemarin. Kupikir dia ada masalah."

Dia menangkap kegugupan di suara Changmin. Curiga kalau guru magangnya ini sadar sudah membuat Yunho kesal. Tapi dia sendiri tak tahu apa masalahnya. "Memangnya Songsaenim tidak bertanya ke bagian tata usaha?"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya dan mencarinya sendiri tapi aku tidak menemukan rumahnya."

Seungri tertawa kencang hingga berakhir dengan memegangi perutnya karena sakit. "Ah. Maaf. Iya ya. Banyak yang tidak bisa menemukan rumahnya. Ya sudah. Ayo kuantar saja. Lagipula meski ketemu juga belum tentu bisa masuk."

.

.

Mereka hanya berjalan kaki karena Seungri bilang hanya ingin jalan saja. Beda dengan Changmin sebenarnya. Dia mencari rumah Yunho dari pagi dan di kawasan elit ini tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang yang dikenalnya, dia cukup lelah. Lagi pula papan nama dengan tulisan Jung tidak hanya satu. Memang dia tak berani memencet bel atau mengetuk tetapi bahkan sebelum itu terjadi, pemilik rumah dengan papan nama Jung sudah : 1. Keluar dengan mobil dan tampak bahagia; 2. Tidak ada kemiripan dengan Yunho; muda atau 4. Rumah kosong.

"Oh ya. Dari pgi aku berputar-putar di daerah sini, tapi aku penasaran dengan tembok tinggi dan panjang ini. Taman kota? Tapi ini kan di daerah perumahan juga. Apa perumahan sekarang punya taman sendiri?" Sebab didekat tembok itu terasa sejuk pastilah karena banyaknya pepohonan. Dia bisa melihat pohon-pohon itu dari jauh.

Seungri hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

Mereka menelusuri tembok tinggi itu hingga ujungnya dimana ada pintu gerbang yang tertutup. Bahkan gerbangnya pun seperti ini. Terlihat kokoh dan tertutup hingga rumah di dalamnya tidak terlihat. "Jadi maksudmu 'taman kota' tadi adalah halaman seseorang?"

"Itu bagian dari taman keluarganya Yunho." Jawabnya masih tersenyum. Agaknya dia geli karena Changmin tak tahu kalau sahabatnya itu kaya raya. Tapi sampai dikatai pelacur segala itu kan karena dia tak menampakkan punya uang banyak.

Changmin hanya menatap gerbang tinggi itu. "Jadi dari sini kau akan pergi?"

"Songsaenim tak akan bisa masuk. Jadi akan kubantu." Katanya sambil menuju interkom. Meminta seseorang untuk membukakan gerbang.

"Password?" suara dari interkom menuntut.

"1+1 = 2"

Klek. Pintu terbuka.

Mata Changmin melebar. "Apa-apaan password itu?"

Seungri setuju dengan Changmin. Memang paswordnya kekanak-kanakan. "Benar. Padahal dulu lebih bagus lagi. 'Tuan Seungri memasuki gerbang istana' ."

"Kalian hanya main-main ya?" kata Changmin sinis.

"Yap."

.

"Selamat sore?" seorang pelayan sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Changmin masih terpana dengan rumah Yunho. Besar memang, tapi modern dan tak menggunakan pilar-pilar seperti rumah mahal kebanyakan. Dan lagi meski besar, tetapi sebagian besar lahannya diisi dengan taman dan pohon. Sepertinya sangat cinta lingkungan. "Tuan muda sepertinya ada di taman belakang, mencari kucingnya yang kabur."

"Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk kucing, harusnya dia pelihara yang lain. Anjing misalnya." Seungri asyik berbincang dengan pelayan rumah ini.

"Nyonya kan alergi bulu anjing."

"Ikan mas? Atau armadilo..."

"Lalu siapa orang ini?" dia bertanya dengan sopan. Changmin akhirnya bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari rumah besar yang dia yakini harus masuk ke majalah desain dan semacamnya.

"Ah. Ini guru magang di sekolah kami. Shim Changmin Songsaenim. Penanggung jawab Yunho untuk olimpiade matematika."

"Tuan muda ikut olimpiade?"

"Dia tidak cerita lagi ya, kan?" Seungri sudah menduganya.

Pelayan itu memberikan senyum pada keduanya. "Yang kami tahu hanyalah tropi atau penghargaan yang bertambah. Sewaktu masih SD karena aku yang sering jadi walinya, tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi sekarang beliau tak suka membicarakan hal begitu." Rasanya bagi Changmin kata-kata tersebut setengahnya adalh kekecewaan. "Ah, ya Kalau begitu silahkan."

"Di dapur saja. Aku lapar. Lagi pula Yunho di taman belakang, kan?"

.

Mereka menunggu di dapur. Disuguhi macam-macam dari buah potong, pastry, cake dan teh. Tapi setelah disana berbasa-basi dengan pelayan tadi dan tahu kalau ibu Yunho adalah seorang arsitek dan membangun rumah ini dari awal, dia jadi kehabisan pembicaraan. "Aku boleh mencarinya saja?" tanyanya yang merasa mulai bosan.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Oke... kenapa taman belakang itu luas sekali? Bukannya dia tak mengantisipasi sebelumnya, tapi baginya ini terlalu besar. Yang seperti ini apa mungkin mencari seekor kucing? Konyol sekali. "Sa..."

Changmin menajamkan pendengarannya. Ada suara samar yang didengarnya. Pasti Yunho. Siapa lagi? Kecuali kalau ada hantu, sih.

"Sa..."

Oh iya kenapa tadi dia tidak bertanya pada Seungri atau pelayan tadi soal nama kucingnya Yunho. Apa 'Sasa' atau apa? Jadi dia kan bisa ikut memanggil nama kucing itu.

"Kasa..."

Kasa? Nama apa pula itu Tapi itu berarti dia sudah dekat, ya kan? Changmin berbelok ke kanan dari pohon tinggi di depannya. Suaranya dari sana. Ah. Itu dia Yunho. Ada sesosok manusia dengan yang membawa mainan kucing dan melihat ke berbagai arah."Mikasa..."

"Meaow."

Yunho tersadar mendengar reaksi itu. Akhirnya kucingnya sudah dekat dengannya. "Mikasa..." suaranya jadi bersemangat. Sebentar lagi akan bisa bertemu dengan kucingnya.

"Meaoww." Sumber suaranya sudah dekat dan dia menoleh ke arah itu. Tetapi tubuhnya justru mematung karena melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sesosok manusia yang justru berdiri dengan kaki dan tangannya. Melihat kepada Yunho. Siswa itu yakin kalau suaranya berasal dari situ. "Mi... Mikasa?"

"Nyaaw..." Itu jelas sekali sosok manusia, tetapi kenapa dia bereaksi dengan panggilan Yunho barusan?

Manusia itu berlari ke arah Yunho dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya, selayaknya predator mamalia.

BRUK

Menubruk Yunho hingga tuan muda itu oleng dan terkapar di tanah. Manusia penyerangnya sudah menindihnya. "Eh? Eh? Mi... mikasa?" Changmin menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Yunho, menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya selayaknya kucing sungguhan.

"Tu... tunggu. Mi... Mikasa?"

"Nyaw." Kali ini suaranya dari seekor kucing kecil berwarna hitam yang muncul dari dekat akar pohon.

Melihatnya Changmin menatap kucing kecil itu dengan marah. Berdiri dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya diatas tubuh Yunho yang otomatis membuat Yunho terbatuk. Badan Changmin kaku dan dia mengeong pada kucing kecil tadi dengan galak, memperlihatkan giginya dan sudah siap menyerang kucing kecil tadi.

Kucing kecil hitam tadi terkejut dan mengeong, tetapi sekali lagi Changmin mengeluarkan suara yang tak seperti manusia. Kucing kecil tadi ketakutan dan bersembunyi di semak.

Merasa ancaman sudah hilang, tubuh Changmin perlahan melemas, tak lagi kaku dan tegang seperti sebelumnya. Dia melihat ke bawah, kepada Yunho dengan sayang. Guru magang itu menurunkan kepalanya dan Yunho terdiam di tempatnya saat Changmin menjilat pipinya dengan sayang.

Bukan hanya itu, Changmin juga menggosokkan kepalanya kedada dan leher Yunho, sebelum akhirnya bergelung di atas tubuh Yunho dan memejamkan mata. Tidur.

.

Ini... kenapa, sih?

.

.

.

"Loh? Yunho? Mana kucingmu?" Yunho menatapnya malas. Ini ada sesosok pria dewasa yang lebih tinggi darinya tertidur di punggungnya. Dia susah payah menaikkan Changmin ke punggungnya dan menggendongnya hingga sampai rumah, malah Seungri menanyakan soal kucingnya.

Justru untung kucing kecilnya itu mengikutinya dan segera masuk begitu pintu dibuka. "Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" Kali ini paman pelayan yang bertanya. Kepala pelayan di rumah ini langsung membantu Yunho yang sudah kepayahan mengendong Changmin. Memindahkannya di sofa di dekat jendela.

"Mana kutahu? Tahu-tahu dia pingsan dan tertidur." Yunho cemberut bukan main. Sebal dan pegal.

"Aneh ya?" Kali ini Seungri yang bertanya saat mendekat. Mengamati gurunya yang semena-mena pingsan di halaman belakang seseorang.

Yunho mengangguk. "Sangat aneh." Apalagi bagian Changmin yang mendadak bersikap seperti kucing. Sampai-sampai Mikasa takut padanya.

"Ya sudah. Karena sudah kenyang dan kalian sudah bertemu aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Yaaa.."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbchhh...

Nah pulang dari acara d kota sebelah itu fic ini sampai terlantar kan?

Kenapa Changmin jadi kekucing-kucingan begitu? Apakah yang sudah terjadi dimasa lalu?

Tunggu jawabannya di... Chapter depan.

Q : Tapi chapter depan kapan update?

A : Belum tahu.

Q : NC kapan?

A : NC melulu yang dipikir... ini kerjaan gue banyak...

Q : Fic lain kapan update?

A : Udah dibilang ini kerjaan gue banyak.

Begitulah. Cerita masa lalu akan dimaksimalkan chapter depan. Kalau 1 chap belum kelar ya 2 chap. Setelah itu baru bisa balik lagi ke masa sekarang n flashback akan sangat miniiiiiiiiiim...

N karena teman saya kemarin menantang saya untuk bikin sesuatu... iya kamu... jadi saya nampaknya akan lebih banyak fokus ke tantangan itu dulu. Soalnya kesulitannya berlipat2 sie...

Oke2? Apa? Nggak oke? Y udah bodo amat lah...

.

Lalu jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan n komen2 yang masuk.

RinHyunpark1992 : Ah, masih kelewat ya? Maaf ya. Maklum kemarin lagi sibuk berat. Ini juga masih sie. Mata saya lelah. Hehehe. Eh? Kelewat vulgar ya?

Victli9ht :Kalau ingin full nc, bisa liat referensi fic lain seperti buatan kak Ela.

Jijoonie : Akhirnya bukan review pertama. Horeeee. kenapa tbc? Karena waktu itu saya lagi ngurus acara di kota sebelah. Belum bisa enceh n saya nggak bisa bikin Changmin membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Minnie Chwangie : Saya juga suka permen nano2 (nggak nyambung). Tapi disini udah dijelaskan kan alasan kenapa agresif begitu.

Toto Chan : update lama karena sibuk. Sabar aja ya. Tergantung banyaknya kerjaan IRL. Bukan suka cliffhanger sih. Cuma lagi nyobain aja, bisa ngga bikin cliffhanger.

Luvhomin : udah dijelaskan di chap ini kenapa Yunho mendadak begitu

Yu : ini bukan mimpi kok, tapi kan kemajuannya nggak bisa terlihat signifikan karena ada batas waktu magang.

Wiwie : Seperti kata Changmin di dunia nyata dimana sebagian besar laki2 itu sudah pernah menonton blue film, maka... innocentnya dimana ya? *garuk2 kepala. Yunho mah kadang nggak peka sama keadaan di sekitarnya aja kok.

Shin min hyo : Terimakasih. Semoga berbahagia juga

Minniequeen : Iya. Emang dia posesif abis. Trus kenapa Yunho suka belakangan perginya itu karena di kehidupan nyata pun Yunho (n Changmin) kayak gitu. Latihan gila2an melebihi rookie. Saya emang tukang php si... wkwkwk. Tapi karena settingnya waktu Changmin magang n saya nggak bisa memaksakan perasaan untuk jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Butuh proses n setiap interaksi Yunho-Changmin itulah yang akan berpengauh ke perasaan masing2. Semoga mereka bisa menjadi lebih dewasa ke depannya (berasa kayak doa ulang tahun)

Guest : Nggak ada yg kerasukan si

OnlyMin : Saya juga ngerasa agak gimana gitu

Lennie239 : Iya beneran Yunho... ternyata belum bisa enceh (Salahin Changmin... punya nafas og pendek. #plak). Chap depan tuh kayaknya bakal full flash back. Ya ampun padahal idenya aja belum terkumpul.

SecretVin137 : Terimakasih banyak. Semoga ceritanya bisa dinikmati.


	9. Chapter 9

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Berhubung ini kejadian di masa lalu, maka saya tidak akan mengganti dengan italic. Kalau satu chapter isinya miring semua, saya khawatir reader sekalian lehernya jadi bengkong habis baca. Wkwkwk. Just kidding. Don't take it seriously.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Kuas digores dengan hati-hati dan presisi. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan; dia tidak suka. Oleh karenanya ketenangan begitu dijaga diruangan ini.

"Pangeran..."

Kuasnya bergerak dengan cepat, menghasilkan coretan yang tidak seharusnya. Dia ingin marah dan menghantam siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Hanya saja dia tahu suara siapa itu dan dia tak mungkin marah-marah.

"Masuk." Katanya sambil meremas kertasnya dan mengambil kertas baru untuk pengganti. Modelnya mungkin lelah, tetapi bukan berarti wanita setengah telanjang dihadapannya ini akan protes.

Seorang komandan yang sangat setia padanya. Padahal apanya yang perlu dukungan, tidak ada yang memperhitungkannya di kerajaan ini. Komandan itu melihat ke arah wanita itu sekilas. Namanya juga laki-laki, pasti akan terpengaruh. "Hamba membawakan sesuatu dari guru anda."

Lee Yoon langsung meletakkan kuasnya, batal menggambar. "Mana!" tuntutnya.

Komandan muda itu segera memberikan sesuatu yang dititipkan padanya. Guru Lee Yoon orang yang baik. Pria tua itu bahkan mundur dari ibu koa untuk mendapat ketenangan. Mengasingkan diri agak tidak terbawa oleh pengaruh kerajaan. Yang diprediksinya akan memburuk.

Pria muda berseragam yang lebih tua dari Lee Yoon melihat bagaimana wajah Lee Yoon yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan arogan – topeng untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri di dalam istana berubah menjadi ekspresi anak kecil yang akan diberi hadiah. Tentunya dia tidak akan mengatakan hal semacam ini pada siapapun, tetapi itu adalah ekspresi yang disukainya dari Lee Yoon.

Tanpa ragu dia membuka bungkusan yang berisi buku-buku dan sepucuk surat. Dia suka buku yang dikirimkan gurunya, juga surat dari beliau, tetapi dia tak ingin membacanya jika ditemani begini.

Karenanya dia menatap lurus-lurus pada komandan yang selalu melindunginya itu, atau mungkin menjaganya agar tidak mencoreng nama kerajaan. Entahlah. Yang mana saja. "Komandan Cho."

Tidak biasanya Lee Yoon memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, berarti ini bisa jadi sesuatu yang serius.

"Pangeran akan memberi perintah?"

"Kau suka dengan wanita itu?"

Hanya sekilas saja dia melirik gadis muda itu sebelum kembali menunduk. "Pangeran, hamba tidak berani..."

Tapi Lee Yoon sudah memotongnya duluan. "Kalau begitu lakukan apa saja dengannya, sesukamu."

"Pangeran!"

Lee Yoon sudah berdiri dan menatap wanita itu, surat dan bukunya dipeluk erat. "Kau bisa bantu dia merilekskan pikiran sedikit kan?" tanyanya santai. Wanita itu mengangguk dan berdiri untuk melaksanakan perintah mendadak itu. Berjalan mendekat ke arah komandan Cho yang masih berlutut dan menunduk. Pakaiannya terlepas sempurna ketika berjalan, tak ada lagi yang melekat. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi komandan.

.

Sang Pangeran sudah meninggalkan ruangan sebelum wanita itu menyentuh komandan, atau sebaliknya. Yang jelas dia perlu sesuatu untuk menutupi kegiatannya membaca surat dari gurunya. Biar saja orang-orang diluar sana, mungkin juga mata-mata Putra Mahkota dan Permaisuri yang selalu menekan posisinya di kerajaan ini mengira kalau dia sedang sibuk memenuhi hasratnya. Peduli amat kalau dia seolah sedang mengorbankan seorang komandan yang mungkin saja paling loyal padanya. Bukankah komandannya itu menikmatinya juga?

Lee Yoon membuka surat yang hanya berisi basa-basi menyenangkan dan pengalaman yang dibagi oleh gurunya. Sisanya dia segera terfokus pada buku yang terkirim melalui komandannya.

Pangeran Kedua itu sedikit mengernyit waktu mendengar desahan komandan dari balik pintu.

Buku itu mungkin menarik, tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya, gurunya selalu mengirimkan pesan rahasia dengan buku. Memberi tanda tak kasat mata pada bukunya, hanya bisa diperhatikan dengan bantuan cahaya yang cukup untuk menyadari ada huruf-huruf yang bagian bawahnya ditekan dengan kayu kecil, membuat kertasnya sedikit melengkung.

 _Kau mungkin dalam bahaya_

Itu bukan pesan yang dia harapkan akan dia terima. Dia tahu posisinya di istana tidak penting, dan bagaimana gurunya mengatakan padanya kalau dia punya kecerdasan yang lebih dibanding kakaknya. Hal yang membuatnya diincar. Dia akan disingkirkan.

Tapi dengan cara apa?

Dan lagi untuk apa? Dia sudah membuang semuanya.

Terutama ketika ibundanya meninggal.

Ketika dia terpaksa berjanji untuk membuang panah dan pedang. Tak peduli seberapa mampunya dia untuk melakukan itu semua. Dia sudah meletakkan panah ketika semua panahnya tepat mengenai sasaran. Dia meletakkan padang setelah menguasai teknik yang sulit.

Hingga akhirnya dia hanya berani mengambil buku serta kertas dan kuas untuk menggambar. Karena tak ada lagi yang melihatnya, Lee Yoon jadi punya waktu lebih banyak untuk membaca. Melahap dan menghafal lebih banyak buku dari kakaknya. Meskipun baginya itu juga tak ada gunanya selain untuk membunuh sepi dan waktu.

Tak ada yang melirik Lee Yoon.

Apalagi sekarang di saat dia sudah mengenal yang namanya hasrat. Melampiaskan dengan berhubungan badan dengan wanita. Selain itu dengan makanan dan tidur.

Sebenarnya semua ini membosankan karena dilakukan terus menerus, untungnya dia punya imajinasi yang bagus yang menemaninya kapanpun. Memudahkannya untuk menulis cerita.

Bukannya dia tidak keluar istana. Tentu saja dia juga melakukannya, bahkan lebih sering dibandingkan dengan Lee Rin. Tetapi jika kakaknya itu keluar istana karena berkunjung atau semacamnya, Lee Yoon keluar hanya untuk main. Kalau pun orang istana tahu, mereka hanya diam saja. Lagi pula dia punya pengawal pribadi yang akan menemaninya main-main di luar sana.

Orang di ibu kota ini, ternyata tak terlalu banyak berbicara tentang istana. Paling cerita membosankan yang sama soal putra mahkota.

Dia bosan mendengarkan semua itu.

Ingin sesuatu yang lain yang bisa membuatnya tertantang.

.

.

Suatu hari Lee Yoon duduk di taman istana sambil menggambar teratai di kolam. Alisnya berkerut karena terlalu serius. Sampai tak menyadari kalau dayang di sebelahnya sudah membungkuk dalam-dalam karena ada seseorang yang datang.

Orang itu memberikan isyarat pada dayang untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tak ada suara sama sekali. Kecuali setelah Lee Yoon tersenyum puas dengan hasil lukisannya. Dia menggeser kertasnya dengan hati-hati sebelum mengambil kertas baru. Ketika menoleh itulah dia menyadari ada warna pakaian yang berbeda di sebelahnya. Bukan pakaian dayang, ini tak mungkin milik dayang. Lee Yoon menelusuri pakainan itu dari bawah ke atas. "Yang Mulia!" Dia nyaris berteriak, terjungkal di kursinya dan segera bangkit untuk memberi hormat.

"Bangunlah."

Lee Yoon masih menunduk dan tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sang raja, ayahnya sendiri sedang melihat hasil lukisan putranya. Hanya helaan nafas keras yang didengar oleh Yoon, tetapi dia merasa sakit. Ini berarti ayahnya tak puas dengannya. Tak puas dengan putra yang hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menggambar dibandingkan hal yang lain. Dia menunduk semakin dalam. Tak ada harapan untuknya dilihat oleh sang ayah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melihat dunia sedikit?" sang raja memulai.

"Mohon petunjuk yang mulia."

"Di dekat perbatasan, ada sebuah desa kecil yang cukup indah, main-mainlah kesana." Lee Yoon mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap ayahandanya karena tak mengerti, tetapi begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Lee Yoon justru kembali menunduk. "Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam istana, tak ada salahnya untuk mencari pengalaman dan melihat ke luar tembok istana. Pergilah ke desa itu sebentar, mungkin seminggu lalu kembalilah kemari. Kau akan bisa melihat kondisi rakyat dan kau bisa memutuskan apa yang baik untuk mereka."

Lee Yoon menunduk. "Jika itu perintah Yang Mulia, hamba akan melaksanakannya," pangeran itu tak bergeming, meski rasanya dadanya sakit karena ayahnya mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tetapi kemudian satu tangan menepuk bahunya. Lee Yoon terpana. "Kembalilah dengan selamat." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan taman.

Yoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung ayahnya. Barusan rasanya begitu dekat tetapi juga begitu jauh. "Baik." Jawabnya sambil memberikan penghormatan.

.

.

.

Semua barang yang menurutnya berharga sudah dia bawa. Lambang kerajaan, peralatan menggambarnya, giok kesayangan peninggalan ibunya juga dia bawa. Pengawalnya menyarankan untuk membawa pakaian yang tidak terlalu mewah, dan akhirnya justru Lee Yoon mengemasi pakaian yang biasa dia pakai saat keluar istana dengan diam-diam. Pakaian bagus dan berkualitas yang tak terlalu mencolok.

Satu rombongan yang keluar justru pada malam hari. Ini satu hal yang tak dimengerti oleh Lee Yoon. Tetapi kepala pengawal beralasan karena matahari begitu terik. Yoon hanya menurut. Tak ingin ribut. Ini kali pertama ayahnya menyuruhnya langsung melakukan sesuatu, bahkan sampai menepuk bahunya seperti itu. Benar-benar tak pernah beliau lakukan sebelumnya.

Apalagi beliau menunggu kembalinya Lee Yoon.

Senyum merayap perlahan ke wajahnya. Apalagi di dalam kereta begini tanpa ada yang melihatnya. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak karena terlalu gembira. Tak apa dirinya tak bisa dapat posisi apapun di kerajaan. Selama ayahnya menganggapnya ada dia sudah bersyukur sekali.

.

.

.

Perjalanan memakan waktu lama. Benar-benar lama sampai pantat Yoon pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Untungnya mereka berhenti di suatu tempat untuk beristirahat. Yoon memanfaatkannya untuk meluruskan kaki dan berjalan-jalan sedikit. Ada suara berisik, sepertinya ada sungai yang cukup besar. Penasaran, Yoon berjalan mengikuti suara itu. "Waaah..." nada kekaguman lolos dari mulutnya begitu saja. Matanya bersinar melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Tempat ini luar biasa, untung ayahnya menyuruhnya ke tempat ini. Akan ada banyak lukisan yang bisa dihasilkan. Dia berdiri di sana, dekat tepi sungai yang deras, kedua tangan bertaut di belakang punggung. "PANGERAN! LARIIIII!"

Lee Yoon berbalik dan mendengar suara kesakitan dari pengawalnya yang paling setia. Tetapi di hadapannya sudah ada seorang pengawal. Bukan. Komandan pasukan yang mengantarnya ke sini. Pria yang lebih dewasa darinya itu sudah menarik pedangnya.

Mata Lee Yoon tak bisa lepas dari pedang itu. "AAAAARGGGGHHH!" Itu suara pengawalnya.

"Kenapa kalian membunuhnya?" Tak ada jawaban. Hanya tatapan mata yang begitu dingin. "Kau juga... akan membunuhku?" gumamnya pelan. Pengawal lain mulai mendekat, satu dengan darah yang paling banyak di bajunya.

Pangeran itu mundur perlahan, ada bahaya tepat di depan matanya. Dadanya terasa sakit bukan karena ketakutan. Kakinya bahkan tak melemas.

Sraaaak.

Mata Lee Yoon membesar, satu kakinya terperosok ke bibir sungai hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya ikut terporosok juga. Lee Yoon bertahan hanya dengan kedua tangannya. tak ada pijakan untuk kakinya.

Para pengawal itu makin mendekat, siap dengan pedang. Satu pedang terangkat dan Lee Yoon tahu, pengawal itu akan menyerang tangannya. Memotong kedua tangannya bila perlu. Dia melepaskan pegangannya begitu saja. Jatuh ke air yang deras.

.

"Apa kita perlu mencarinya?" salah satu pengawal bertanya pada komandannya, mereka melihat bagaimana pangeran menghilang dalam air yang jelas.

"Pangeran kedua tak bisa berenang. Dia tak akan selamat di sungai sederas ini. Lebih baik kita urus mayat pengawal setianya."

.

.

.

Lee Yoon hanya bisa terus menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, tetapi itupun tak ada artinya. Dia tak bisa berenang, dia tak tahu mana bagian atas. Apa ini saat kematiannya?

Dia beruntung kepalanya bisa naik turun di air. Susah payah menghirup udara agar bisa bertahan dalam siksaan ini. Dia berusaha meminta pertolongan tetapi itu membuat air tertelan.

Satu kekuatan, satu tangan kekar berusaha menggapai dan menariknya, tetapi dirinya tak bisa berhenti beontak. Hingga satu tamparan mengenai pipinya. Saat itulah Yoon jadi lebih tenang dan tangan itu kembali menarikya ke tepi sungai.

Sampai di tepi, Yoon hanya bisa berlutut dan kedua tangan di atas tanah. Terbatuk hebat karena air merangsek ke paru-parunya. Perlu beberapa lama dan sebuah tangan menepuk dan mengelus punggungnya, membantunya. Setelah air berhasil lolos keluar, Lee Yoon berbalik. Berusaha duduk dan sekaligus menepis tangan orang asing yang tak dikenalinya.

"Siapa kau? Mau ambil keuntungan dariku?"

Pria penyelamatnya itu tak bergeming. "Kau baik-baik saja?" seolah tak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata kasar barusan. Lee Yoon merasa orang di depannya ini sudah gila. Bahkan setelah Lee Yoon berkata begitu padanya, dia malah bertanya baik-baik dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" serunya.

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk. Bajunya basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pakaian biasa, hanya warga biasa yang kebetulan punya wajah kecil yang tampan. Dia juga tinggi dan tegap. Matanya tajam seperti elang dan herannya sangat sopan. "Yah. Terserah kau sajalah." Dia menggedikkan bahu sebelum menjauh dari Lee Yoon.

Awalnya pangeran merasa tenang, tetapi kemudian ada kalimat lain yang dilontarkan pria asing itu. "Oh ya. Hati-hati saat kau pulang, sudah hampir malam, siapa tahu ada hewan buas atau hantu di sekitar sini."

Lee Yoon menatap punggung tegap itu dan bagaimana tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari bajunya yang basah karena menyelamatkannya. Kalau posisinya bukan sebagai 'seseorang yang nyaris terbunuh' pasti dia bisa memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terimakasih. Bukannya berlaku seperti wanita PMS.

AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuu

Deg.

Suara serigala? Anjing liar?

"He... hei... tu... tunggu! Tunggu aku! Orang asing! Tuan!"

Pria itu menghentikan langkah dan berbalik, menatap orang yang diselamatkannya barusan.

"A... aku... tak tahu jalan pulang jadi..."

"Kau mau ikut ke rumahku?" tanyanya ramah.

Ada perasaan ketakutan juga, tetapi dia tak punya pilihan. Pria ini tak mungkin tahu siapa dirinya apalagi saat ini dia hanya memakai pakaian biasa dan bukan pakaian kerajaan. Satu keuntungan.

Jika saja orang ini tahu kalau dirinya pangeran, dia bisa melaporkan pada pejabat dan nyawanya bisa terancam lagi. Lee Yoon hanya mengangguk. "Iya."

"Ya sudah. Namaku Mooseok. Kang Mooseok. Kau?"

"Yoon. Lee Yoon."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sungai begitu?"

"Hah? Aku... aku..." Lee Yoon tak mampu menjelaskan. Dia baru saja akan dibunuh oleh pengawalnya sendiri. Mereka bahkan membunuh satu-satunya pengawal yang setia padanya. Bukan hanya itu. Yang menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat ini adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayahandanya, yang mulia raja, terlibat?

Seolah merasakan ketakutan, Mooseok hanya berkata. "Ya sudah, Lee Yoon. Tinggal saja di gubukku. Tapi kecil."

"Apa istrimu tidak masalah?"

Dia tertawa. "Aku belum punya istri."

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Mooseok, kecil, tetapi tak sekecil itu juga. Ini pantas di sebut rumah, dan cukup nyaman. Pria itu memberikannya baju ganti dan sup hangat yang dibuat dengan bahan seadanya. Tapi dengan perut menjerit dan kelelahan fisik dan batin, rasanya jadi luar biasa. Mereka duduk di depan perapian. Menghangatkan tubuh yang sudah menggigil. "Aku... tak bisa berenang." Lirih Lee Yoon.

Mooseok hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu... kau tak punya tempat tinggal?"

"Aku... habis dirampok, rekanku dibunuh dan aku terperosok ke sungai." Dia menunduk, mengingat nasib pengawalnya yang setia yang harus berakhir dengan kematian karena dirinya. Nasib yang tragis. Pria itu terkadang menjadi teman baginya, mungkin satu-satunya teman yang pernah dia miliki. "Kalau mereka tahu aku masih hidup... mereka pasti akan membunuhku juga."

"Kau mengenal perampok itu?"

Dia tak ingin mengingat wajah yang sudah sangat dibencinya sekarang. "Awalnya rekan seperjalanan. Tapi kami dikhianati. Aku tak punya apapun yang tersisa, semua barangku tak terbawa..." Termasuk giok peninggalan ibunya dan lambang kerajaan, satu-satunya barang yang bisa membuktikan kalau dia adalah putra raja sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Yang penting kau selamat." Potong Mooseok segera. "Tinggal saja disini. Desa ini berisi orang-orang yang ramah. Asal kau bersamaku, mereka akan menganggapmu sebagai teman dan keluarga mereka. Mereka terbuka dengan orang asing selama mereka orang baik."

Lee Yoon menunduk. Dia bahkan bukan orang baik. Dia hanya pangeran manja yang hanya mengerti soal makan, tidur dan memuaskan hasrat. "Aku... tak bisa membayarmu."

"Kerja saja padaku."

Rasanya tak percaya ada orang sebaik ini. Yoon menatap wajah pria yang baru dikenalnya itu. "Aku... mungkin tak tahu apa-apa soal pekerjaan."

Akhirnya pria itu mendengus. "Kau masih muda, kan? Masih bisa belajar bagaimana caranya bekerja. Tak ada yang namanya bayi lahir yang langsung tahu cara membuat soju." Yoon terdiam memikirkan kata-kata itu. "Ya sudah. Istirahatlah. Aku sudah membersihkan kamarmu."

Pria itu bermaksud beranjak pergi tapi dia menahan tangannya. "Terimakasih, tuan."

"Kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku."

Itu malam pertama dirinya tinggal di rumah seorang yang tak dikenalnya. Jauh dari rumah, kehilangan pengawal setia dan kemungkinan tak akan ditemukan lagi. Tak bisa kembali ke istana, tak bisa melaporkan komandannya. Siapa saja yang terlibat? Mungkin bukan hanya pasukan yang mengantarnya. Mungkin semua pengawal juga tahu. Apa Permaisuri terlibat? Lalu bagaimana dengan Rin?

Tapi yang menyuruhnya pergi adalah...

Yang Mulia Raja...

Ayahnya.

Yoon tersenyum meremehkan. "Hidupmu sebegitu menyedihkannya, Yoon. Dibuang oleh ayahmu sendiri. Kau tak akan bisa kembali ke tempat itu lagi." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ayahnya saja merasa muak padanya.

.

.

.

Mooseok tak mengijinkannya keluar rumah selama seminggu. Awalnya memang Lee Yoon curiga, tetapi suatu hari Mooseok berbincang dengan seseorang di rumahnya. Lee Yoon bersembunyi ke kamarnya, tetapi dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Sejak 3 hari lalu. Ada beberapa orang asing masuk desa."

3 hari itu berarti sehari setelah dia jatuh ke sungai. Tidak heran mengingat desa ini dekat dengan sungai deras itu, pasti jadi sasaran pertama. Ternyata mereka serius ingin menghabisinya.

Mooseok mengerti. "Aku juga melihat mereka, sepertinya mencari sesuatu."

"Atau seseorang. Yang jelas mereka tidak ramah dan sombong. Bawa-bawa pedang segala. Bagaimana tuan?"

Pria muda itu terdiam sebentar. "Tidak masalah. Lakukan saja kegiatan seperti biasa. Jika mereka tak bisa menemukan apa yang mereka cari, mereka akan pergi sendiri."

"Kami mengerti."

.

.

.

"Mereka orang-orang yang mengejarku, kan? Serahkan saja aku pada mereka, jadi kau bisa hidup dengan tenang. Desa ini juga." Yoon segera keluar kama begitu orang tadi pergi.

"Kau meremehkanku atau penduduk desa?" tantangnya. Lee Yoon tak menatap mata Mooseok. "Komunitas kecil begini akan lebih protektif, terutama jika ada hal yang mengancam seperti itu. Tapi aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu tinggal. Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya. Biarkan saja mereka puas berkeliling desa. Untuk sementara kau jangan keluar dulu. Tunggu saja beberapa waktu lagi. Setelah itu kau bisa keluar rumah."

Barulah dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pada Mooseok. "Kau tak tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan!"

"Aku tahu. Mereka bisa membunuh orang, kan?"

"Karena itu..."

"Aku yang memutuskan!" kata Mooseok setengah berteriak. "Aku melakukan ini atas kemauanku sendiri. Semuanya tanggung jawabku." Tak ada yang pernah berteriak seperti itu padanya, membuat Lee Yoon berjengit dan terdiam di tempatnya. Mooseok menyadari perubahan gestur tubuh Lee Yoon dan menghela nafas. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan saat ini. Kau berhasil bertahan hidup dari sungai deras itu, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan itu."

Dia ingin menyangkalnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan jika ayahandanya sendiri, sang raja ingin agar dia mati? Apakah dia harus mematuhi perintah itu? Tapi disaat yang sama, ibunya ingin dia bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu setelah Mooseok menyelamatkannya, ada serombongan orang yang berkumpul di depan rumah Mooseok. Hanya satu orang saja yang di bawa masuk. "Siapa dia?" jelas sekali kalau kehadiran seorang yang asing itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa disini.

"Ini Lee Yoon. Yoon, Ini temanku Heejong. Dia baru saja datang dan kau akan menjadi anak buahnya."

"Ha?" Yoon langsung bereaksi begitu karena kaget. Tak dieritahu apa-apa sebelumnya

"Maksudku kita buat skenarionya begitu. Tak ada yang melihatmu datang ke desa ini. Paling mungkin adaah pura-pura ikut rombongan Heejong. Kau jadi tinggal di sini bersamaku karena ingin belajar."

Lelaki yang bernama Heejong itu lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua, tubuhnya juga agak besar. Tetapi dia seolah menurut saja dengan Mooseok. Meski wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Tunggu... siapa? Kenapa?" barulah dia menyuarakan kebingungannya. "Jadi dia akan tinggal di sini? Kau bilang ada yang mengincarnya. Kupikir dia akan ikut denganku."

"Rampok." Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi aku putuskan dia tetap di sini."

Lee Yoon tak mengerti dengan sikap Mooseok ini. Dia tahu orang ini baik tetapi seolah menahannya begitu saja dan dirinya tak punya pilihan.

"Baiklah." Jawab HeeJong begitu saja. Tak ada protes atau apapun, tetapi seolah memberi tahu Heejong adalah hal yang sangat perlu dan mendesak

.

.

.

Ternyata pria bernama Heejong itu tinggal di desa beberapa waktu sebelum pergi lagi. Membawa arak, dan bahan-bahan lain.

"Kau dapat uang dengan membuat soju?"

Mooseok menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak juga. Hampir semua yang difermentasi. Saus, pasta, sayuran, hingga soju. Sebab desa ini tak mungkin memasok sayuran segar karena terlalu jauh dari istana. Lagipula aku punya pegawai dan aku lebih banyak mengurusi penjualan."

"Jangan bilang kau punya ladang sendiri." Yoon hanya bermaksud bercanda, tetapi tak ada jawaban dari Mooseok. "Tunggu... kau punya?"

"Ada kebun yang dikhususkan untuk produksi, tetapi kami juga punya tanaman obat."

Akhirnya Lee Yoon hanya bisa menatap pada orang di hadapannya dengan mata bulatnya. "Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?"

"Hah? Aku hanya seseorang pedagang biasa. Tapi untuk bisa memiliki bisnis yang baik, kita juga perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk masyarakat. Kalau bisa menanam obat sendiri, biaya pengobatan jadi lebih murah, kan?"

Di hari ke 7 sejak pertemuannya dengan Mooseok itulah, dia jadi tahu mengenai apa yang dikerjakan Mooseok untuk hidup. Tahu bila orang ini bukan hanya pria biasa yang mencari uang, tetapi justru sangat peduli pada sesamanya. Semua orang menghormatinya. Dan kini dirinya juga jadi menghormati orang ini.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang mengejarku?"

"Sudah pergi 3 hari lalu, tapi aku tak ingin ambil resiko. Mereka bisa saja masih mengawasi."

Yoon mengangguk, alasan yang dangat masuk akal. "Lalu... apa yang harus kukerjakan? Kau bilang aku bisa bekerja padamu, kan?"

Mooseok tampak berpikir.

.

.

.

"Kau mahir pembukuan... hanya itu saja saat ini." Mooseok terlihat menghela nafas.

"Aku janji aku akan berusaha agar bisa mengerjakan yang lain." Lee Yoon memegangi tangan Mooseok. Sudah ada luka ditangannya, sebab Mooseok memintanya untuk membelah kayu, yang langsung gagal, mencangkul, menanam dan Mooseok menggaruk kepala karena umbi yang dia tanam terbalik, dan setelahnya dia tak lagi diminta mengerjakan yang aneh-aneh.

Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku tak segitunya kekurangan orang. Hanya saja kuharap kau bisa belajar juga. Lagipula orang disini tak terlalu mengerti pembukuan." Menandakan kalau Mooseok menemukan aset yang berharga untuk usahanya.

"Mungkin harusnya hyung membuat sekolah." Usulnya.

"Aku memang berniat begitu. Untuk anak-anak dan siapa saja yang ingin belajar."

.

.

.

Hidup dengan Mooseok itu tidak mudah. Tetapi itu pasti karena dirinya tak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Mulai dari mengambil air, mencuci pakaian sendiri hingga bercocok tanam. Tapi ini demi bertahan hidup. Lagipula Mooseok sering kali menanyakan luka-lukanya dan segera mengobatinya.

Dalam waktu dua bulan saja, dia tahu dia jauh lebih kuat secara fisik dibanding sebelumnya. Sebagai bonus tangannya kapalan dan lengan serta betisnya sedikit mengeras. "Ini..." Mooseok menyodorkan kantung kain padanya.

Lee Yoon mengambil dan membuka kain kecil itu. "Uang? Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah bilang akan membayarmu, kan? Kau bisa beli sesuatu dengan itu."

Dia menatap dan menghitung jumlah uangnya. "Ini terlalu banyak. Aku sudah diijinkan untuk tinggal denganmu, dapat pakaian dan makan," bukankah apa saja perlu uang? Harusnya gajinya dipotong biaya makan, pakaian dan tempat tinggal.

"Yoon! Kau ini kadang terlalu banyak bicara. Ambil saja!"

"Tapi..." Dia tak suka tiap kali Mooseok meneriakinya begitu. Jarang terjadi kecuali kalau kesalahannya sudah terlalu besar. Dan biasanya dia tak membantah.

"Kau bisa beli kertas dan kuas, atau kau bisa beli barang lain."

.

.

.

Beli barang lain... Lee Yoon melihat-lihat ke pasar tanpa antusias. Dirinya sudah pernah punya barang-barang mahal dan berkualitas. Lagipula sejak tinggal bersama dengan Mooseok, dia jadi menyadari kalau tak ada gunanya barang-barang mewah tanpa ada makanan. Orang-orang di desa ini memang tidak makan mewah tetapi berkecukupan. Bandingkan dengan dirinya dulu yang suka menyisakan makanan, tetapi itu juga karena makanan yang dihidangkan begitu banyak. Ah, kadang ada yang tak sesuai seleranya lalu dia minta ganti. Jadi ada penyesalan.

Apa dia beli makanan saja ya? Mengajak Mooseok ke kedai makan dan beli menu yang paling mahal. Tapi boros itu tidak boleh. Mooseok selalu menegaskan hal ini dan ternyata orang satu itu bisa jadi berisik soal uang.

Padahal dia bisa memberi makan banyak orang. Apa mungkin karena itu juga ya?

Sosok yang terlalu baik hati.

Lee Yoon akhirnya menggunakan sedikit uangnya untuk membeli kuas dan kertas ketika dia melihat seorang wanita yang cantik. "Kau tertarik dengan gadis itu?"

Mooseok sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, baru saja ke toko obat. "Tidak juga." Jawab Lee Yoon. Gadis-gadis disini beda dengan di ibukota. Disini tak banyak riasan, sekalinya ada yang mengenakan riasan hasilnya malah terlihat norak. Ah, kapan terakhir kali dia berhubungan badan dengan wanita ya? Sepertinya sudah lama.

Memang kalau melihat gadis barusan, dia jadi teringat kebiasaannya, tapi disini mana mungkin? Mooseok saja tak pernah kedapatan main ke rumah bordil, selalu saja hanya sibuk dengan urusannya. Penggila kerja. Apa dia menghabiskan seluruh energinya seharian agar tidak ingin macam-macam dengan wanita?

"Dia putri pejabat daerah sini. Jadi hati-hati jangan main mata dengannya, bisa-bisa pantatmu dipukul penjaga," candanya.

Lee Yoon langsung cemberut. Baru jadi anak pejabat daerah pinggiran saja sudah sesombong itu. Lagipula Yoon juga tidak berminat dengan gadis norak begitu. Mooseok hyungnya yang rambutnya dibiarkan berkibar justru terlihat lebih menawan.

Eh?

Tunggu. Kenapa dia memikirkan hal begitu.

"Yoon! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?" Mooseok memanggilnya dari 7 meter di depan. Tanpa sadar dirinya berhenti di tempat.

"Ah, ya!"

Bruk

Yoon melihat seorang wanita tua yang dikerjai anak-anak nakal dari desa. "Hei, hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Yoon agak berteriak dan berusaha melindungi wanita tua itu. Mooseok ikut mendekat dan anak-anak nakal itu segera beranjak. "Nenek tak apa? Ada yang luka?" wanita tua itu baunya agak aneh, seperti tanaman obat, tetapi Yoon mau apa? Dia sudah terbiasa dengan aroma seperti itu semenjak bekerja pada Mooseok.

Nenek tua itu kecil dan membungkuk, dan segera mencengkeram lengan Yoon dengan kekuatan yang tak disangka bisa dimiliki oleh seorang nenek tua yang bungkuk. "Anak muda... kau..." wanita itu tercekat. Tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Iya? Kenapa nek? Ah? Nenek belum makan ya? Aku akan membelikan makanan untuk nenek ya. Ayo duduk di sana." Yoon membantu nenek itu berjalan, tetapi mata wanita itu tak hentinya menatap Yoon.

Mooseok mendekatinya ketika Lee Yoon membeli beberapa buah bakpau daging. "Tuan..." suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Ya?"

.

"Ini bakpaunya. Makanlah selagi hangat. Lalu ini ada uang, nenek bisa pakai." Yoon tak ragu untuk menyerahkan semua uang yang dia miliki pada nenek tua itu."

"Kenapa tuan memberikan semua padaku?"

"Hah?" Yoon justru tak mengerti. Ini bukan apa-apa dibanding hal yang dia sia-siakan selama masih di istana. "Terima saja." Yoon tersenyum pada nenek tua itu. "Aku akan mengantar nenek pulang, bagaimana? Di mana rumah nenek?" dia melihat pada Mooseok meminta ijin.

Mooseok mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Bukan tentang aku, kan?" selidik Yoon setelah mereka mengantar nenek itu ke rumahnya di pinggir hutan. Gubuk reyot yang membuat Yoon meringis khawatir kalau gubuk kecil ini ambruk sewaktu-waktu.

Mooseok diam saja selama perjalanan, sepertinya banyak yang dia pikirkan. "Dia bertanya kenapa belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Aku bilang padanya karena kau belum lama di desa ini."

"Oh... hyung tidak pernah membantu wanita itu sebelumnya?"

"Aku jarang bertemu dengannya, dia selalu menghindari orang. Aku kadang memberinya hasil panen, tapi entahlah... dia misterius dan kadang anak-anak akan memanggilnya penyihir."

"Anak-anak yang tak diajari tata krama," komentarnya.

"Itu juga karena nenek itu selalu menghindari penduduk desa. Sering kali ketus dan marah-marah tidak jelas." Angin berhembus kencang dengan mendadak, menerbangkan debu yang memaksa Yoon mengangkat tangan, menghalangi butiran kasar memasuki metanya.

Dia memalingkan wajah, dan melihat bagaimana Mooseok juga sama saja sedang berusaha mencegah kelilipan. Bedanya rambut Mooseok yang setengah diikat itu berkibar, seperti yang dia suka. Terlihat menawan.

.

.

.

Mooseok? Menawan?

Sulit baginya memahami hal itu dan sama susahnya dengan menyangkalnya. Mooseok memang tampan, dia akui. Badannya tegap dan bagus, mahir, kekuatannya juga besar, belum lagi sangat berpendidikan dan punya bisnis yang bagus. Lengkap sudah.

Dan lagi ketika hanya berdua di padang rumput, ketika angin membelai rambutnya, dia terlihat...

Lee Yoon segera mencengkeram kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya pusing karena memikirkan hal konyol begitu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Lee Yoon menurunkan tangannya begitu mendengar suara itu. "Heejong Hyung? Ah. Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa." Dia berdiri dan segera membungkuk kecil.

Heejong balas membungkuk juga. "Kau terlihat sedang frustasi, Mooseok memberimu tugas yang sulit?"

Dia menggeleng, tugasnya tak ada yang sulit, kalau saja dia ini bukan pangeran yang nyaris tak pernah melakukan pekerjaan apa-apa sebelumnya. "Tidak juga. Oh ya, apa Mooseok hyung tidak punya gadis yang disukainya?"

Alisnya bertaut. Baru saja datang sudah ditanyai hal semacam itu. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Ah tidak. Hanya penasaran saja. Karena kupikir orang sesempurna itu harusnya banyak yang menginginkan," apakah itu topik yang aneh untuk ditanyakan? Tetapi bukankah waktu pertama kali bertemu dia juga mengira kalau Mooseok sudah beristri?

Heejong tampak berpikir sebentar. "Yah... tidak salah juga sebenarnya..." dia setuju dengan pemuda ini. "Hanya saja dia itu kurang senyum."

"Tidak. Dia banyak tersenyum," bantahnya langsung. Memang Mooseok itu agak galak tapi dia banyak tersenyum padanya; meyakinkannya dan macam-macam lagi.

"Ahaha... Sebelum kau datang, dia itu makhluk paling menakutkan di desa ini. Tidak suka tersenyum, tatapan dingin, wajah yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi sejak kau datang dia jadi lebih banyak tersenyum dan lebih hidup."

Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya, perasaan senang karena mungkin dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Mooseok berubah dan jadi sering tersenyum begitu."Memangnya apa yang menyebabkannya jadi begitu?"

"Iya dia... adiknya meninggal. Sepertinya sejak saat itu dia jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal kau tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan adiknya itu. Tapi jujur saja aku senang."

"Memangnya... adiknya seumuran denganku?"

"Tidak. Makanya kubilang tak ada mirip-miripnya."

.

.

.

"Hey, paman... aku tidak pernah melihat keluarganya Mooseok hyung..." Yoon jadi terbiasa berjalan-jalan sendirian di desa. Tak ada lagi ketakutan. Sesekali membantu paman di sebelah rumah membelah kayu bakar seperti saat ini. Lagi pula dia punya maksud tersembunyi. Terlalu banyak misteri tentang Mooseok yang ingin dia ungkap.

"Tuan Mooseok bukan berasal dari desa ini."

Tidak aneh juga. Dia tak pernah melihat keluarga hyungnya itu dan marga Kang yang dia tahu tinggal di desa ini tak ada hubungan darah dengan Mooseok. "Oh ya?"

"Suatu hari dia muncul dan melihat-lihat. Lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal di gubuk kecil yang dia sewa. Setiap hari pergi ke tanah kosong disana dan perlahan merubahnya jadi kebun."

"Sendirian?"

"Iya. Kadang dibantu rekannya, tetapi dia mengajari kami bercocok tanam. Mengajari cara menanam tanaman obat dan berhasil menjualnya dengan harga yang bagus. Awalnya kami tak mempercayainya, tetapi melihat hasilnya, kami jadi sangat percaya padanya."

Mooseok, begitu keras kepala tapi keyakinannya terbukti. "Iya, jadi sulit untuk tidak percaya."

"Kami merasa kalau tuan cocok sebagai pemimpin desa tetapi tuan menolaknya. Dan hubungan dengan pemimpin desa ini jadi baik-baik saja. Tuan tidak mengurusi pemerintahan tapi fokus pada ekonomi dan pendidikan, sebenarnya dua hal itu dan kesehatan adalah yang paling payah disini."

"Dan Mooseok hyung juga mengajari cara menggunakan obat."

"Benar. Untuk sakit ringan, kami tahu obatnya, jadi tak selalu perlu ke tabib. Dan karena tanaman obat banyak tersedia, harganya jadi lebih murah." Paman itu tertawa senang menceritakannya.

Yoon selalu berpikir kenapa orang seperti itu tak mau jadi pemimpin, tetapi orang-orang disini bahkan melihatnya sebagai pemimpin tanpa jabatan yang jelas. Mengerikan sekali yang namanya Mooseok itu. "Dia juga tak terlihat ada main dengan wanita."

"Ahaha. Banyak yang ingin mengangkatnya jadi menantu, tetapi sikap dinginnya yang membuat orang jadi takut mengutarakan maksudnya. Lagi pula kami jadi berpikir, rasanya orang seperti itu lebih cocok dengan wanita yang berpendidikan juga, yang cantik dan dewasa."

"Aku setuju." Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, gadis di desa ini kurang pantas. Begitu melihat Mooseok, gadis-gadis itu langsung jadi malu-malu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? Kenapa?"

Wajah paman ituterlihat sedang menggodanya. "Aku dengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa gadis yang memberikan komentar terhadapmu. Kau itu tampan, Yoon. Jangan sia-siakan. Kau bisa menikah dengan gadis mana saja disini."

"Ah..." Yoon jadi salah tingkah. Dia tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan pernikahan sebelumnya. Dulu dia berpikir dia akan menikah dengan siapa saja yang diputuskan oleh ayahandanya. Kalau sekarang... entahlah.

.

.

.

Mooseok menyumpitkan bagiannya dan memindahkannya ke mangkuk Yoon. "Kau ini kurus sekali sejak bekerja padaku."

"Ini bukan karena kurus tapi aku jadi lebih berotot." Lengan dan kaki dan juga otot perutnya.

"Makanya makanlah yang banyak, untuk tenaga." Yoon menatap ikan di hadapan Mooseok. "Kalau mau ambil saja."

"Hah?" Mooseok tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Yoon tak ragu lagi. Hingga akhirnya Mooseok hanya menatap Yoon yang makan dengan lahap dan mata berbinar. Dia benar-benar menyukai ini.

.

Setelah sarapan itu Mooseok pergi. Ada urusan katanya, dan dirinya sudah selesai mengerjakan pembukuan hari itu. "Malas." Katanya dengan pipi menempel di meja. "Bosan."

Kenapa Mooseok tak mengajaknya sih? Pekerjaannya kan tidak sebanyak itu. Memangnya dia mau apa?

Sudah begitu hujan pula.

Ogah-ogahan, Yoon mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menggambar.

Dua jam kemudian hujan tak lagi sederas sebelumnya dan pangeran itu ketakutan ketika menyadari apa yang dia gambar.

Dia menggambar Mooseok.

Suara pintu depan terbuka dan dengan panik, Yoon membereskan kertas-kertasnya. Melipatnya dan menyimpannya di balik buku yang tertata rapi.

"Kau tidur, Yoon?" pemilik rumah kecil itu sudah disana. Lee Yoon menggeleng dan tersenyum panik. Mooseok memberinya sesuatu. Kue yang dibeli di kedai langganan. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya curiga karena Yoon terlihat agak pucat.

Lagi, Lee Yoon menggeleng.

Mooseok menghela nafas lelah, tanpa ragu dibukanya pakaiannya disana hingga bertelanjang dada.

"Kenapa hyung buka baju disini?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Ini rumahku, kan?" Dia bertanya tak mengerti.

Benar, bodoh! "Tidak, maksudku..."

"Kau juga pernah lihat, kan?" dia makin tidak mengerti. Kalau Yoon adalah wanita, mana mungkin dia akan membuka pakaian begitu saja dihadapannya, bisa dibilang tidak sopan.

"Ah tidak, lupakan. Hanya saja lantainya jadi basah."

Mooseok melihat ke bawah kakinya dan ke jejak air hingga ke pintu. "Astaga aku harus membersihkan itu?" tak percaya dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Kini punggung Mooseok yang ada dihadapannya, dan satu hal yang menurutnya sangat mengagumkan adalah otot punggung Mooseok yang terlihat...

Plak.

"Suara apa tadi?" Mooseok berbalik karena suara aneh barusan.

"Ada nyamuk." Bohongnya. Mana bisa dia bilang kalau yang barusan adalah tangannya yang menampar pipinya sendiri karena berani memikirkan kata 'mengesankan'. Punggung Mooseok begitu mengesankan? Dia tidak gila, itu wajar saja. Hanya saja setelah kata mengesankan itu ada sekalimat yang tak ingin dia katakan.

 _Mengesankan. Aku ingin meraba dan menjilatinya terutama saat keringat membasahi punggung itu._

Lee Yoon heran kenapa dirinya masih tetap waras setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi sepertinya saat ini dirinya mulai gila.

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera pakai baju."

 _Tidak! Jangan pakai! Biarkan aku melihat lagi!_

Lee Yoon mendadak meremas kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Yoon? Kau sakit? Hei!" tangan Mooseok menyentuh bahunya dan dia berjengit di tempatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya hujan. Aku tak tahan kelembaban." Katanya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

Tbc

Read & review

Or I'll curse you for constipation whole week.

JiJoonie : karena jarang olah raga. Hehehe. Iya Yun Cuma eksperimen asal aja. Tapi berhubung Chang lebih somplak lagi jadi ya sudahlah. Seungri-Yunho... friendship yg begini mungkin lebih sehat.. Tapi pertemanan cowok itu akan sampai pada 'Aku tahu kamu luar-dalam' hahaha... pertanyaan2 itu akan terjawab seiring chapter berjalan... halah. Sabar ya Mut

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : ganti user? Hayooo sukanya yang vulgar! Aku frugal... hah? Penjelasan soal Changmin mendadak jadi kucing masih belum bisa di chap ini. Sabar y

Lennie239 : Hush hush ngapain elus2 adek Changmin? Iya itu soalnya... mmm...

Toto-chan : Iya, mana mungkin nggak ngerasa terganggu. Jadi Yun itu di pikirannya 'apa salahku sampe diganggu begini'

Wiwie : iya emang paling panjang si yg kemaren it. Sabar ya... Juga soal kucing itu...

Yu : hayooo greedy wkwkwkw... anu, 'makin maki' itu maksudnya apa ya?

Guest : ada gitu yang serius demi eskrim? Iya makasih udah review ya. Ditunggu review selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Berhubung ini kejadian di masa lalu, maka saya tidak akan mengganti dengan italic. Kalau satu chapter isinya miring semua, saya khawatir reader sekalian lehernya jadi bengkong habis baca. Wkwkwk. Just kidding. Don't take it seriously.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Semenjak hari itu lukisan diri Mooseok jadi bertambah. Awalnya Lee Yoon menolak; menggambar gadis sebanyak-banyaknya hingga kertas-kertasnya habis dalam waktu singkat. Tetapi hanya gestur sederhana dari Mooseok saja membuatnya ingin melukisnya.

Tidak apa-apa, hanya mata, matanya tajam dan indah.

Rambutnya bagus ketika angin menerpanya.

Bibirnya punya bentuk unik.

Dan daftar itu terus berkembang sampai dia menggambar Moosek lagi dan lagi. Setiap hari sampai rasanya mustahil untuk berhenti.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila." Katanya suatu hari.

"Benar. Kau terlihat frustasi akhir-akhir ini." Dan sumber kegilaan Lee Yoon justru ada di sini bersamanya.

"Kapan hyung sampai?" sampai dirinya tak mendengar suara pintu digeser.

"Baru saja." Orang sibuk, selalu saja ada yang dikerjakan.

"Heejong hyung datang ya?"

"Ya. Aku memesan ini untukmu." Lee Yoon mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Dirinya bekerja di gubuk kecil dekat kebun tanaman obat. Baunya gabungan dari tanah dan berbagai jenis obat. Entah kenapa dia justru merasa nyaman di tempat ini. Ada seseuatu dengan aroma tumbuhan kering yang dia suka.

Mooseok meletakkan benda itu di meja dan Yoon mengambilnya dengan agak ragu. Meski dibungkus dengan kain begitu, dia tahu apa isinya. "Pedang? Untukku?"

"Dan ini. Pisau kecil. Yang ini tidak akan terlalu mencolok, tetapi akan sangat berguna. Kami tahu pandai besi yang baik. Karena itu aku putuskan untuk meminta Heejong memesannya untukmu."

Pedangnya sendiri? Lee Yoon mengeluarkan dari sarungnya, berkilat ketika terkena cahaya. Kuat dan lentur ketika dia mencoba menghunusnya. "Bagus. Ini pasti mahal."

Mooseok hanya tersenyum. "Ini hanya untuk menjaga diri. Kalau tidak mendesak jangan dipakai," dia sendiri punya pedang yang disimpan di rumahnya, tetapi setiap kali berlatih, mereka hanya memakai pedang kayu.

.

.

.

Lee Yoon tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan pedang itu, tetapi dia menyukainya. Karena Mooseok yang memberinya? Senyum muncul di wajahnya tanpa henti. Diberi hadiah selayaknya wanita, tetapi barang yang diberikan tidak feminim sama sekali.

Dia juga membuka pisaunya. Benar kata Mooseok, benda ini bagus dan cukup ringan. Dia bisa membawanya dengan mudah di balik pakaian. Dan akan lebih berguna juga untuk sehari-hari. Dia jadi berpikir, apa yang bisa dia berikan untuk Mooseok. Sudah diberi sebanyak ini, dari rumah, pakaian, makanan, pekerjaan dan kemampuan bertahan hidup.

Memasak tidak mungkin. Dia tahu tentang adanya koki istana yang adalah laki-laki, dan masakan mereka begitu lezat terkadang lebih lezat dari masakan dayang istana. Tapi dirinya tahu apa soal memasak?

Dia juga tak bisa menjahit pakaian, dan pakaian yang dia punya saat ini adalah pemberian Mooseok. Bukan baju milik Mooseok, selain yang tiga hari pertama dia kenakan. Baju baru dengan kualitas yang cukup baik, dibeli dari pasar.

Pedang atau semacamnya juga tidak mungkin. Semua serba tidak mungkin.

Puisi? Apa tidak terlalu aneh ya?

Atau lukisan?

Memangnya mau ditaruh dimana? Apa Mooseok akan senang dengan hal itu? Lagipula dia sudah ketahuan oleh Mooseok kalau dia menggambar penyelamatnya itu. Gara-gara dirinya terlalu sok untuk memamerkan lukisan-lukisannya sih, jadi ketahuan kan?

Tapi memang jika dipikir-pikir, Mooseok itu nyaris sempurna. Bisa apa saja, sukses, kepribadiannya juga bagus. Masa melukis adalah satu-satunya kelemahannya sih?

"Mustahil"

TAK.

Satu anak panah menancap di sasaran sebelah kiri. Ada tiga sasaran disana. Terlalu ke bawah dan bukan sasarannya. Incarannya yang di tengah. Dia mengambil satu anak panah lagi dan memasangnya. Menariknya perlahan hingga ke pipi kanannya. "Kenapa kau memejamkan mata kananmu?"

Syuut. Tak.

"Hyung mengagetkanku." Katanya dan mengambil satu anak panah lagi.

Yoon bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari Mooseok, pasti dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan. Apa postur tubuhnya kurang tegap? "Yoon. Pejamkan mata kirimu, bukan yang kanan," suaranya terdengar berbisik, Mooseok sudah dibelakangnya sedikit mengganggu telinganya.

Dia baru menyadari. Dia menarik busur sekali lagi menahan tangan pada pipinya dan memejamkan mata kiri. "Kau harus bisa melihat ujung anak panah itu menyentuh bagian atas sasaran." Mooseok menaikkan tangan kiri Yoon sedikit.

"Bukan tengahnya?"

"Tidak. Yang atas." Tangan kanan Mooseok menyentuh dada Yoon sementara tangan kirinya meneka punggungnya sedikit. Memaksa Lee Yoon untuk berdiri lebih tegap. Tangan Mooseok tak segera menyingkir dari dadanya, melainkan perlahan turun dan menyentuh perutnya, perlahan mundur ke pinggang sebelum benar-benar terpisah dari badannya.

Yoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, tetapi dia menurut. Berusaha untuk fokus sekali lagi. Ujung anak panah terlihat pas di tengah atas sasarannya. Setelah yakin dia melepaskannya. Syuuut. TAK. Dia membuka kedua mata. Lalu menoleh pada Mooseok dengan tersenyum. Kena di sasaran bagian tengah dan nyaris di tengah sasaran.

.

.

.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kalau Heejong hyung kesini, kalian justru tidak membicarakan sesuatu di rumah. Apa karena ada aku? Aku orang asing?"

Mooseok tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Ada banyak orang, tak mungkin berbincang disini, pastinya kami pakai tempat lain, ya kan?"

Itu adalah pertemuan yang tak pernah melibatkan Lee Yoon, dan hal ini sukses membuatnya curiga kalau ada sesuatu yang penting di pertemuan itu Pasti seseuatu yang tak boleh dia ketahui. Tapi meminta Mooseok untuk diijinkan ikut pergi sudah pasti bukan hal yang baik.

Dia orang asing. Tak peduli seberapa baik orang desa, Mooseok dan Heejong memperlakukannya. Dia tak bisa memaksa untuk ikut campur. Dia masih tahu diri dan punya harga diri.

"Oh ya. Sebenarnya hyung berasal dari mana? Aku pernah bertanya pada paman di kebun tapi hanya mengatakan..."

"Kalau aku muncul secara tiba-tiba di suatu hari?"

"Ng... ya. Begitulah." Agak tak enak hati sebenarnya, seolah hyungnya bisa baca pikiran seenaknya.

Mooseok menunduk matanya terlihat sedih, membuat Lee Yoon khawatir kalau dirirnya sudah membangunkan kenangan yang menyakitkan. "Aku... keluar dari pohon yang terbelah..."

"Tidak lucu." Sebal karena hanya dipermainkan oleh Mooseok.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat kalau desa ini punya potensi. Mau apa lagi? Sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan."

Yoon tahu itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, desa ini dulu warganya begitu miskin. Tak selalu bisa memenuhi batas pajak. Tapi kini mereka mampu, yang berarti Mooseok sukses, tetapi dia tidak hidup dalam kemewahan. Entah kemana semua uang yang dia hasilkan. Meski katanya disimpan, tetapi dia tak tahu dalam bentuk apa. Tapi memang tidak pernah kekeurangan juga.

.

.

.

"Hyung mau kemana?"

"Ke hutan. Mencari tanaman obat, kalau bisa mungkin berburu juga. Mau ikut?"

Yoon berpikir, Mooseok memang atasannya dan memberikan tugas padanya, tapi selain itu mereka mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai teman. Tak pernah dirinya terpaksa ikut ke pasar atau tempat lain, tetapi juga tidak terlalu dijaga. Dia bukan lagi pangeran, dan hal itu justru membuka wawasannya. Sebuah pengalaman baru yang tak terduga. Dia sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. "Aku mau. Tunggu!"

.

Mooseok mengumpulkan tanaman obat dengan hati-hati. Soal ini Yoon tak tahu banyak dan Mooseok juga tak mengajari. Selalu saja tak ada tekanan, kalau Yoon mau belajar, dia tinggal bilang saja dan akan segera diajari. Tapi dia belum berminat.

Ada tanaman yang dikenalinya, dia sering melihatnya dulu tetapi dalam bentuk yang sudah dikeringkan, ada dalam ramuan obat yang dimasak untuk ibundanya dulu. Dia memberikannya pada Mooseok. "Ini."

"Oh? Kau tahu juga." Mooseok menerimanya dengan senang.

"Obat untuk darah tinggi, kan?" penyakit ibundanya dulu. Sudah bersarang sejak sebelum menikah, sepertinya riwayat keluarga, tetapi menurut tabib desa ini yang pernah memeriksanya, dia tak punya penyakit itu. Mooseok menatapnya aneh, seolah ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. "Kenapa? Bukan ya?"

"Yoon, ini obat untuk darah rendah. Kalau orang dengan darah tinggi meminumnya, sakitnya bisa semakin parah."

Yoon balas menatap Mooseok dengan tatapan mata kosong.

.

.

.

Bukannya Mooseok tak menyadari perubahan sikap Yoon kala itu. tapi Yoon sendiri yang tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin dia tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas moodnya memburuk.

Sampai hari itu ketika Eunshi datang. "Oh? Kau? Bagaimana?" tak seperti Mooseok yang biasanya, dia sempat kehilangan kata-kata ketika melihat gadis itu ada di dalam rumah.

Gadis itu begitu sopan dan lembut. Cantik alami tanpa riasan berlebih. Dia membungkuk pada Mooseok, "Saya membawakan makanan untuk tuan."

Ada keheningan beberapa lama. "Duduklah. Kau bersama Heejong?"

Dia mengangguk. "Benar."

"Lalu di mana kau memasak semua itu?" keranjang itu sudah membuat Yoon tertarik, dan menaikkan semangatnya, tetapi baru saja dijungkirbalikkan lagi. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja saat tahu wanita ini memasak untuk Mooseok.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku sampai kemarin dan Heejong ssi mencarikan rumah kenalannya untukku memasak. Aku akan menghidangkannya."

"Berhenti Eunshi. Tidak perlu. Ini rumahku, aku yang harusnya melakukannya." Yoon masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Yoon! Duduklah, ini temanku."

"Kurasa aku akan memeriksa pembukuan hari ini. Heejong hyung datang itu berarti ada penjualan baru, kan?" Dia tak terlalu suka gadis itu, tetapi itu juga tak ada hubungannya dengannya. Lagi pula gadis itu baik dan sopan, juga kenal dengan Mooseok sejak lama.

Mooseok berdiri dan menghampirinya. Berbisik padanya. "Ini rumahmu juga, kan? Jadi sopanlah pada tamu."

Dia tak suka jika ada yang berniat mengajarinya soal sopan santun. Dia sudah dicekoki sopan santun sejak lahir, tetapi hyungnya benar. Dia tak sopan kalau meninggalkan tamu begitu saja. Akhirnya dia duduk dengan patuh, mendengar basa-basi dari kedua orang yang telah saling mengenal sejak lama. Terkadang dia diikutkan dalam percakapan, tetapi rasanya tertinggal banyak karena dia tak punya memori yang sama dengan mereka berdua. "Ah. Sudah sore, aku lupa aku harusnya mengantar sayuran untuk nenek tua."

Tak ada yang menyuruhnya, dia memang ingin melakukannya karena tak banyak yang mau melakukan hal itu. Selalu saja diteriaki nenek tua, kecuali dirinya dan Mooseok mungkin.

"Kalau begitu Eunshi, sebaiknya kau juga kembalilah ke penginapan. Kau datang kemari bersama dengan saudara lelakimu, bukan?" Mooseok tahu hal seperti itu, kebiasaannya.

"Iya."

Yoon bisa melihat gurat tak rela di wajah gadis itu. sayangnya tak ada pilihan sama sekali. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Yoon, kita antar Eunshi dulu baru ke rumah nenek."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat begitu? Makanlah..." hari sudah malam dan mereka sudah mengantarkan sayuran pada nenek tua yang pernah ditolongnya di pasar. Juga sudah mengantar Nona Eunshi ke penginapan di desa. Harusnya dia ini lelah atau bagaimana, bukannya malah makan tanpa semangat, hanya menyuapkan nasi saja tanpa lauk apapun.

"Itu untuk hyung, kan? Dia memasak semua itu untuk hyung. Masa' aku malah memakannya?" tanyanya polos.

Mooseok menghela nafas. "Karena aku mau kau memakannya. Apa salah?"

"Tentu." Tantangnya, akhir-akhir ini dia mulai menunjukkan sikap membangkang sesekali. "Dia bermaksud baik tapi aku akan merusak harapannya."

Mooseok hampir kehilangan akal untuk membujuk Lee Yoon agar mau memakan hidangan yang dibawakan Eunshi. "Kau membencinya?"

"Tidak. Dia gadis yang baik dan menarik."

"Kalau begitu kau suka padanya? Kau cemburu?" kali ini gantian Mooseok yang menantangnya. Yoon mengernyit. Lalu menggeleng, itu adalah hal yang tidak benar bagaimana bisa hyungnya melihatnya seperti itu? "Kalau begitu apa masalahnya? Makan!"

Akhirnya Yoon menyerah. Mengambil satu makanan disana. Rasanya tidak terlalu istimewa juga. "Dia pantas untuk hyung. Pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik. Memangnya mau menunda apa lagi? Hyung sudah mapan, dewasa, tampan, cerdas, berwawasan luas... aku akan cari tempat tinggal lain sambil menabung untuk bisa membangun rumahku sendiri..." walau sepertinya bakal lama tapi dia bisa tinggal di rumah dekat kebun.

"Kau tak suka di sini?"

Dia tak ingin Mooseok salah paham, harus segera memperbaiki hal ini. "Bukan itu. Tapi kalau hyung menikah, maka mana bisa aku tinggal di sini? Ada wanita dan..."

"Aku tidak akan menikahinya..."

"Nah! Apa?!"

"Aku tidak akan menikahi Eunshi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?" katanya agak sinis. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan dengan segera mengambil gelas minumnya.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari seorang gadis bernama Eunshi adalah bisik-bisik yang dia dengar dari pasar. Akan ada pejabat istana yang datang, bukan, tetapi pangeran, sang putra mahkota sendiri yang akan datang. Hal ini membuatnya penasaran. Selama ini yang dia tahu kalau kakaknya terkadang keluar istana untuk tugas kerajaan. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat, tetapi apakah dia biasa mengunjungi tempat sejauh ini?

Apakah ayahandanya yang meminta Rin sendiri untuk mencarinya?

Bisa saja bukan? Ini sudah terlalu lama, mungkin akhirnya ayahandanya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hilangnya dia secara mendadak. Lagipula beliau berkata _'Kembalilah dengan selamat'_.

Sampai akhirnya dia tak bisa tidur menjelang kedatangan pangeran.

.

.

"Astaga, kenapa dia jadi bersemangat begini?" Mooseok mengeluh karena mendadak Yoon terlihat ingin berlari ke jalan utama untuk melihat pangeran. Sebenarnya dia tak berminat. Dia tak ingin tahu, dia tak ingin membuat penilaian apa-apa soal Putra mahkota, tetapi rasanya dia tak bisa membiarkan Yoon pergi sendiri.

Mungkin memang ada sesuatu pada keluarga kerajaan yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian begini. Tetapi bagi Mooseok, hal ini tak menarik. Istana, Raja, putra mahkota atau yang lainnya. Dia sudah punya penilaian sendiri mengenai keluarga kerajaan dan semua orang yang bekerja untuk istana. Arogan dan kotor. Karena kalau tidak, bagaimana mereka bisa tetap merayakan peringatan ulang tahun raja padahal di saat yang sama desa ini dilanda gagal panen. Makanan kurang.

Hal itu membuatnya antipati pada pemerintahan saat ini.

.

Kemudian hal lain yang membuatnya bingung adalah bagaimana Yoon yang tadinya terlihat bersemangat tahu-tahu menjadi muram. Padahal belum jadi melihat pangeran. Hanya karena percakapan kecil dengan paman penjual ikan yang mengatakan kalau istana hanya punya satu penerus. Satu saja anak laki-laki yang akan jadi Raja.

Sejujurnya baginya aneh karena apabila hanya ada satu penerus, istana harusnya lebih protektif. Tetapi mungkin pangeran yang satu ini cukup bisa diandalkan. Itu, atau pengawal-pengawalnya yang bisa diandalkan.

Memangnya ada yang salah dengan percakapan mereka tadi sampai-sampai Yoon memutuskan kalau hal ini tak lagi menarik?

Mooseok membuntuti Yoon yang berjalan pulang tanpa tenaga. Pria jangkung yang diselamatkannya terus berjalan dengan lemas hingga ke gubuk mereka.

Nyaris mengurung diri di kamar kalau saja dia tidak teringat pada pedang yang diberikan oleh Mooseok. Dia melewati Mooseok di pintu. Pria itu tak bertanya apa-apa soal akan kemana dia atau kenapa bawa-bawa pedang. Juga tidak mengikutinya. Mungkin sadar kalau Yoon ingin sendiri.

Di depan rumah, Mooseok hanya melipat terdiam melihat kepergian Lee Yoon. Desa sepi karena terfokus ke satu tempat: jalanan yang dilewati oleh pangeran.

Jujur saja kelakuan Yoon lah yang membuatnya penasaran dengan tampang pangeran itu, jadi dia putuskan untuk mencari tahu sedikit.

.

.

.

"Anak manja dan arogan. Dia sok kuat dan seolah-olah tak ada yang menandingi ilmu maupun kecerdasannya. Bayangkan tuan, kami sudah memasakkan makanan yang lezat untuknya tapi dia malah bilang sudah bawa juru masak sendiri. Dia juga punya orang yang mencicipi makanannya untuk memastikan kalau tidak diracuni. Sudah begitu dia biang ada satu makanan yang ingin dia cicipi tapi langsung marah dan berkata makanan apa itu?"

Mooseok tadinya bertanya soal wajah dan penampilan pangeran tetapi langsung dijawab dengan hal seperti ini. Justru menggambarkan sifatnya dibandingkan penampilan luarnya. "Tapi dia suka teh nya?"

"Kalau soal itu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Produk teh kita kan unggul. Begitu juga dengan soju buatan tuan. Katanya dia ingin membawa yang seperti itu karena aromanya berbeda dari apa yang pernah dia minum selama ini."

Sudah dia duga produk yang dia jual akan menarik perhatian pangeran. Kalau begini ada peluang meningkatkan penjualan langsung ke istana. "Ada lagi?"

"Dia bilang dia suka tarian yang dibawakan untuk menyambutnya. Sudah kuduga dia itu pasti hanya ingin wanita. Lalu... juru masaknya berkata kalau pasta dan saus yang kita buat tak kalah dari istana dan ada yang rasanya unik dan berbeda dan ingin memesan lagi. Membawanya ke istana."

Satu alis Moosek terangkat. Berita bagus, jualannya laku. Hanya saja... "Aku tak suka ketemu dengan pangeran atau siapapun yang sesombong itu."

"Kalau begitu suruh saja Yoon," usulnya

"Tidak." Katanya tegas. Memang Yoon sudah seperti orang kepercayaannya dan mahir melakukan banyak hal (setelah banyak latihan) tetapi dia tak mau kalau Yoon sampai harus menghormat pada orang yang dia sendiri tak suka. "Pokoknya usahakan agar aku tak perlu bertemu dengannya. Katakan aku sedang mencari tumbuhan obat di hutan atau semacamnya."

"Ah tapi tuan, alasan seperti itu bisa membawa efek yang buruk nantinya."

"Aku tak ingin menundukkan kepalaku pada bajingan sepertinya."

Mendengar nada kesal begitu, tak ada pilihan lain. "Baik tuan, saya mengerti."

Mooseok menyodorkan sesuatu pada paman tetangga. Orang ini bekerja padanya tetapi juga seorang ahli memasak yang sengaja diminta untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk pangeran. "Lalu ini. Tanaman obat yang langka. Istana masih belum bisa mengembangkan ini di kebunnya. Berikan padanya besok saat dia akan pulang."

Dia mengambil bungkusan itu. Ada perasaan tidak rela kalau memberikan benda berharga begini. "Baik."

"Tuan!" ada seseorang yang berlari dan segera menuju tempatnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" justru paman yang menanyai pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya pangeran berjalan-jalan ke dekat kebun dan hutan sana."

"Yang seperti itu biarkan saja..." hampir saja jantungnya copot karena terdengar begitu mendesak dan berbahaya. Kalau pangeran akan ke kebun bukannya bagus? Jadi bisa tahu produksi mereka.

Mooseok terdiam, rasanya ada yang terlewat. "Tunggu. Yoon disana. Paman segera susul Yoon."

"A? Apa?"

.

.

.

Lee Yoon berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dia berlatih pedang sendirian disini dan dengan pedang sungguhan pula. Menghancurkan tempat latihan Mooseok dalam waktu singkat.

"Kemampuanmu cukup lumayan."

Deg.

Jantung Lee Yoon yang berdetak kencang karena kegiatan fisiknya barusan dan detaknya makin menggila seolah ada yang memukul genderang di telinganya. Dia ingat suara ini. Mana bisa dia lupa.

"Aku Pangeran Lee Rin. Kau harusnya berlutut atau bagaimana, bukan? Ah... kau pasti tak mendengar kami datang karena itu kau tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Wajar saja. Aku memaafkanmu. Karena itu lebih baik kau segera memberi hormat sekarang dan mungkin aku akan membawamu ke ibu kota sebagai pengawalku yang baru, bagaimana?"

Lee Yoon merasa beruntung karena dia membelakangi Lee Rin dan pengawal-pengawalnya sejak awal, tetapi dia tak mau berbalik badan dan memberikan serangan jantung pada Rin. Serta kemungkinan untuk dibunuh kala itu juga.

"Kau tak suka? Padahal ada banyak makanan enak dan gadis di ibukota. Kau bisa bekerja dan bersenang-senang sedikit. Apalagi aku akan jadi raja. Suatu kehormatan bukan, melayani raja masa depan? Ah... pedangmu nampaknya bagus. Kau pasti bukan pendekar biasa. Berikan pedang itu untukku!"

Yoon mencengkeram erat-erat pedangnya. Ini pedang pemberian Mooseok hyungnya. Dia tak akan pernah memberikan benda berharga ini pada siapapun apalagi pada bajingan seperti kakaknya sendiri. Mooseok jauh lebih berharga dari pada putra ayahnya itu.

Paman yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Mooseok tahu-tahu berlari mendekat dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dia langsung berdiri di sebelah Yoon dan berlutut dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Ampun pangeran, pemuda ini tuli, karena itu dia tak tahu kalau pangeran ada disini. Mohon ampuni dia pangeran."

"Tuli? Sayang sekali. Aku perlu pemuda yang sehat. Padahal dia punya tubuh yang tinggi dan bagus. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Orang bodoh dan lemah sampai bisa dibodohi dan ditipu dengan mudahnya. Sama sepertinya yang bertubuh tinggi dan bagus. Tetapi kelemahannya sangat besar. Ibunya juga sama saja."

Yoon meremas gagang pedangnya hingga jemarinya memutih. Rin boleh saja menghinanya, tetapi dia tak boleh menghina ibundanya. Ibundanya adalah orang yang sangat baik dan lembut. Beliau juga cerdas dan pandai melakukan banyak hal. Hanya karena fisiknya lemah dan sering sakit. Tetapi ibundanya tak mengharapkan apapun selain agar putranya bisa hidup dengan tenang. Berani-beraninya.

.

Tangan Lee Yoon bergetar menahan amarah. Lebih baik mereka berdua mati saja. Satu serangan telak ke Rin sebelum pengawal-pengawal menghunuskan padanya.

 _Ayo kita mati sama-sama, Rin!_

Dia nyaris berbalik kalau bukan karena sesuatu mengenai tangannya dengan kencang dan membuatnya melepaskan genggaman pada pedangnya.

Nafasnya masih memburu.

"Tu... tuan. Yang Mulia, maafkan anak ini."

"Huh. Pemuda tuli tak ada gunanya buatku." Pangeran berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu, para pengawalnya mengikuti. Sementara paman masih membungkuk dan menahan kaki Lee Yoon. Menahannya dari berbalik badan.

.

"Kenapa paman mencegahku?" Yoon berteriak setelah Rin jauh.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh! Dasar kau ini ya!" Paman meninju lengannya kesal. Yoon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin marah dan berteriak _'Aku Pangeran! Singkirkan tangan kotormu!'_ –tapi paman ini sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya juga.

"Harusnya tadi jangan dicegah!" hampir saja dia bisa membunuh Rin atau paling tidak melukainya. Mati juga sam saja, bukankah bagi ayahnya dia ini juga sudah tak ada?

"Aku mencegahmu dari menghormat pada pangeran sombong itu! Lihat bagaimana kepalaku harus mencium tanah. Kalau luka aku minta ganti rugi!" Paman itu menggerutu dan meninggalkan Lee Yoon. "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Makin kurang ajar."

.

.

.

"Hyung sedang apa disana? Melamun?"

Sosok Mooseok yang tiduran di atas batu pinggir sungai dengan menggigiti rumput itu terlihat menenangkan untuknya. Yoon duduk di sebelahnya, pedangnya sudah kembali ke sarungnya dan diletakkan di sampingnya. "Habis berlatih pedang? Mendadak sekali."

"Tahu-tahu ingin saja."

Selanjutnya hening. Yoon merasakan tubuhnya lengket karena keringat, pasti bau. Kalau dipikir lagi, mereka berdua ini laki-laki yang tahu-tahu tinggal bersama. Tetapi sudah tinggal dalam waktu yang cukup lama, pastinya sudah terbiasa dengan aroma tubuh masing-masing. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan kalau ada orang yang membuatmu kesal? Kau akan membalasnya?"

Mooseok memainkan rumput yang tadinya dia gigiti di jemarinya. "Entahlah. Tidak selalu seseorang membuat kesal karena salah. Bisa saja kita yang salah."

"Kalau menghina ibumu bagaimana?"

"Aku jelas akan kesal. Tapi yang seperti itu kadang tak bisa dihindari."

"Walau semua hal itu tidak benar?"

"Yoon... apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak." Dia mengelak cepat-cepat.

"Meladeni orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kita itu tak ada gunanya. Kalau sejak awal orangnya sudah membenci kita, mau sebaik apapun yang diperbuat tetap saja salah. Jadi lupakan saja yang begitu. Tak ada artinya." Mooseok kemudian duduk, tetap memainkan rumput itu dengan satu tangan.

Yoon melihat ke bayangan langit yang ada di permukaan air. "Hyung memang orang baik."

"Kau juga orang baik." Mooseok mengangkat tangannya dan merangkul bahu Yoon, mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Padahal awalnya ada percikan ketakutan dalam dirimu setiap kali bertemu orang, tapi sekarang tidak lagi dan aku suka itu. Kau hebat bisa berkembang sebanyak ini." Kata-kata yang penuh kebanggaan yang membuat wajah Yoon menghangat. Mooseok membacanya. "Oh? Telingamu merah. Kau kenapa? Terlalu banyak memforsir tenaga?"

"Ha? Ah? Tidak. Tak apa. Mungkin terlalu lelah."

"Mau mendinginkan tubuh?" tawarnya.

Yoon menoleh, melihat air yang hanya 2 meter di bawahnya. Air dingin. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa. Mungkin bisa mendinginkan kepalanya juga.

.

.

.

Tak bisa tidur. Dia hanya berguling-guling saja dan merasa tak nyaman di kasurnya. Keringat yang tak seberapa terasa lengket dan tak nyaman meski sudah berusaha tidur dan menghitung hingga 400 tetapi kantuk tak kunjung datang.

Akhirnya dia duduk di kasurnya. Membuka selimut dan merasa sangat frustasi. Seharian ini sudah cukup berat untuknya.

Mulai dari tahu kenyataan kalau istana mengumumkan hanya memiliki satu penerus dari awal, yang berarti keberadaannya di kerajaan ini sengaja ditutupi, dianggap aib. Kemudian amarahnya yang luar biasa, pertemuan dengan Rin yang nyaris membuatnya berlutut pada bajingan itu. Yang terakhir Mooseok.

Mooseok yang dia kagumi itu, yang selalu dia dengarkan dan dia turuti, yang memberinya kata-kata yang bijak juga.

Dia, orang itu justru mengajaknya berenang berdua saja di sungai.

Bukan apa-apa. Mereka sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh satu sama lain. Berenang seperti itu juga sudah biasa. Bahkan Lee Yoon pernah mengerjainya suatu hari.

Tapi tidak seperti ini.

Tidak saat hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya yang menyukai wanita mengkhianatinya dan bersekongkol untuk memutuskan kalau Mooseok seribu kali lebih menarik dan dia butuhkan dibanding seribu penari istana yang terkenal cantik itu.

Dirinya sampai kesulitan untuk keluar dari air karena barangnya memutuskan untuk merasa gembira karena Mooseok merangkulnya di air. Tubuh atas mereka bersentuhan. Lalu dengan seenaknya Mooseok memutuskan untuk menggosok punggungnya.

Tidak itu bukan pertama kalinya kulit mereka bersentuhan, tetapi bagaimana benda yang menggantung di antara pahanya justru memutuskan kalau itu sangat menyenangkan

Dia sudah gila. Benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

.

"Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu." Alis Mooseok berkerut karena melihat Yoon dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Dipikirnya setelah kecapaian kemarin, dia bakal bisa tidur nyenyak. Tak tahunya...

"Semalam tidak bisa tidur."

"Kukira kau lelah karena habis-habisan kemarin."

Yoon tidak menjawab, matanya minta ditutup. Pintu depan diketuk dan seseorang memanggil. "Masuk saja"

"Hei, Mooseok."

"Heejong?" itu sebuah pertanyaan, seolah Mooseok tak mengerti kenapa Heejong ada disana. Bukan sesuatu yang direncanakan atau dia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau kurang tidur? Ada lingkaran dibawah matamu." Kali ini justru Yoon yang jadi sasaran komentar Heejong. Yoon jadi khawatir kalau dirinya terlihat sangat jelek karena lingkaran di bawah mata yang begitu terlihat. "Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar. Bisa, kan?"

Mooseok tak dalam posisi bisa menolak. Dia mengangguk tapi ada keengganan disana, Yoon menyadari. "Kalau begitu Yoon, kau mau..."

"Dia terlihat kurang tidur begitu, biarkan dia istirahat..." Heejong mencegahnya mengajak Yoon dan sebagai hasilnya Mooseok menatapnya tajam. Agaknya dia tak suka dengan pertemuan mereka kali ini.

"Aku tak apa. Nanti aku akan ke kebun saja."

Mooseok menatapnya khawatir. "Tak perlu. Kau istirahat saja di rumah, aku akan minta paman untuk mengantarkan makanan untukmu."

.

.

.

Bukannya dia membenci Heejong, tetapi jelas sekali tadi Mooseok bermaksud mengajaknya, apa mungkin untuk menghindari pertemuan itu? Apa yang mereka perbincangkan, Yoon tak pernah tahu. Dia takut bertanya dan melanggar privasi.

Itu adalah pertemuan Mooseok yang tak pernah melibatkan dirinya dan dia tak berhak ikut campur. Begini caranya menghormati orang itu. Tak melulu harus tahu, jika dirinya memang perlu tahu, maka Mooseok sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memberitahunya.

Yoon mengambil bukunya. Dia sedang menuliskan sebuah kisah disana. Masih belum selesai, masih panjang tetapi dia ingin menuliskan secara mendetail.

.

Mooseok pulang dan mendapati Lee Yoon terbaring menyamping di ruang tamu. Tempat dimana mereka biasa duduk dan menikmati taman kecil, membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Ada pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi, tak perlu khawatir dilihat orang.

.

' _Yoon, kenapa menangis?'_

' _Putra mahkota menatap galak padaku, ibunda.' Dia hampir menangis, anak sekecil itu._

 _Yoon tersenyum melihat mimpi ini. Dirinya yang masih berumur 5 tahun, sebentar lagi akan berbaring di pangkuan ibunya dan akan dibelai dengan sayang._

 _Dia tidak menjadi anak kecil itu, dia ada disana, sebagai orang dewasa yang melihat kejadian itu dari dekat._

 _Dirinya dulu begitu kecil dengan pipi berisi, sekarang sudah makin tirus. Dia mendekat pada ibu dan anak itu, duduk di sebelah ibunya sambil memandangi wanita itu._

' _Aku merindukanmu, ibu. Apa ibu ada di surga sekarang?'_

 _Ibunya tak mendengarnya dan tetap meladeni Yoon kecil yang ada di pangkuannya. 'Aku juga ingin ibu membelaiku seperti dulu.' Katanya sedih. 'Ibu tahu? Sekarang aku tinggal di luar istana. Memang tak bisa manja seperti dulu tapi disini aku bisa lebih bebas. Aku bisa mendapatkan uang sendiri, bisa berlatih pedang dan memanah. Memancing juga, lalu disini orang-orang desa begitu baik padaku. Mereka tidak menghormat padaku tetapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada tinggal di tempat yang penuh pura-pura. Lagipula ada kedai yang enak disini, sudah mirip dengan di istana. Bahannya juga lebih segar. Ah. Lalu ada Mooseok hyung. Dia begitu baik. Dia menyelamatkanku, bu. Dia..."_

' _Kau menyukainya, Yoon?'_

 _Ibu dalam mimpinya bereaksi padanya, membuat Yoon hanya terdiam. Ibundanya melihatnya. Tangan kurus itu tetap membelai dirinya yang masih kecil tetapi pandangan itu untuk dirinya._

' _Dia begitu baik padamu. Mempertaruhkan semuanya untukmu. Kau menyukainya?'_

 _Yoon menunduk. Tak tahu harus berkata apa._

' _Tak apa, Yoon. Tak apa.'_ Tangan yang terasa dingin membelai kepalanya dan menyentuh pipinya lembut. Sentuhan mengejutkan itu membuatnya membuka mata.

Ada Mooseok yang mengusap pipinya. "Hyung?" katanya lemah dan setangah sadar.

"Tak apa, Yoon."

Ini Mooseok? Membelai pipinya? Kemana ibundanya tadi? Bukankah tadi beliau ada di depannya? Perlahan dia mengerjapkan mata dan tangan itu tetap disana. "Dingin." Komentarnya.

"Kau tertidur saat baca buku?"

Yoon bergegas duduk dan menatap Mooseok seolah pria itu kepalanya bertumbuh satu. "Apa yang hyung lakukan barusan?" dia nyaris marah, pipi dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Satu tangan menyentuh tempat yang tadi disentuh oleh Yoon. Basah.

"Kau menangis dalam tidur." terangnya. "Maaf." Katanya sebelum beranjak pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. "Tidurlah di kamar dengan selimut. Jangan sampai kau sakit."

Kecanggungan begitu terasa di udara sekitar mereka sampai Mooseok menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

Dia benar-benar menangis dalam tidur.

.

.

.

"Sudah baikan?" Mooseok yang mulai berbicara ketika mereka sedang makan, berusaha membunuh kecanggungan.

"Iya. Aku hanya bermimpi tentang ibuku." Ada senyum tipis disana. Senyum yang segera menghilang. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Pasti beliau wanita yang luar biasa. Bisa memiliki putra sebaik dirimu."

Mata Lee Yoon berubah sedih. Dia bukan anak yang seperti diharapkan oleh ibundanya. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan darinya yang punya kelakuan buruk di istana? Sampai dibuang begini pasti karena kelakuannya yang tak pantas. "Ibuku... sakit... andaikan aku tahu ada orang sehebat hyung, aku pasti sudah membawanya kesini." Tangannya bergetar menggenggam sumpit. Ada perasaan yang sangat dia sesali. Bagaimana dia justru memaksa ibundanya meminum semua obat-obat itu. "Beliau meninggal... karena aku..."

Obat-obat yang baru sekarang dia tahu bisa memperparah sakit ibundanya? Kalau saja tabib dan perawat istana jujur dan baik seperti tabib di desa ini. Kalau saja ada Moosek yang memberitahunya kalau obat untuk ibundanya salah.

Satu tangan kekar merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Begitu sadar dia sudah ada dalam pelukan Mooseok. Air mata mengalir bebas tanpa dihentikan sama sekali. "Tak apa, Yoon." Bisikan di telinganya justru membuat air matanya tumpah.

"Aku pembunuh, hyung." Tangannya melemas, "Aku yang membunuh ibu... harusnya aku tak membiarkannya minum obat itu. Harusnya..."

"Tak apa... bukan salahmu. Kau tak tahu."

"Harusnya aku belajar obat-obatan... Aku bukan anak yang berbakti."

"Ssshhh... Kau bermaksud mengobatinya."

Yoon terisak, tubuhnya bergetar, dia tak bisa peduli kalau dia akan membasahai pakaian Mooseok. Tak ada pelukan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dan Mooseok disana, memeluknya erat dan membelai punggungnya, memberikan kenyamanan dan perlindungan bagi dirinya yang kini lemah.

.

.

.

"Kau rajin sekali. Sudah selesai... Mooseok tak salah merekrutmu."

Yang benar menyelamatkan, bukan merekrut. Tapi sudahlah. "Karena pekerjaan utamaku hanya ini."

"Mau latihan pedang? Aku ingin tahu seberapa mahirnya dirimu." Karena sedang menganggur juga. Mooseok sedang mengurusi perjanjian penjualan dan pengiriman dengan pihak istana. Sedang bertemu dengan juru masak istana atau semacamnya.

Yoon tidak merasa takut dengan Heejong karena memang orangnya baik, tetapi kalau urusan bermain pedang mana dia tahu? Selama ini hanya Mooseok saja yang melatihnya. "Tidak mahir."

"Mooseok bilang kau bagus."

Pangeran itu berpikir sebentar. "Tidak pakai pedang sungguhan, kan?"

.

"Mooseok mengajarimu dengan sangat baik ya? Heran kenapa dia malah memilih untuk mengajarimu. Padahal buat perguruan saja mungkin bisa." Heejong jelas sekali menahan diri saat berlatih dengan Yoon begini. Sebab dia tahu sudah berapa bulan Yoon berlatih.

"Hyung tak tertarik dengan itu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Dibanding urusan pedang, ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih tertarik. "Oh ya, hyung. Eunshi itu siapa?"

"Siapa apanya?"

"Teman sejak kecil atau bagaimana?"

"Teman sejak remaja. Bukan dari kecil. Tapi sejak dulu kurasa dia kagum pada Mooseok." Dia berdiri dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada, tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat.

"Dan dia menempuh perjalanan jauh untuk bertemu Mooseok hyung?" itu satu poin yang aneh kalau mereka hanya sekedar 'teman sejak remaja'.

Heejong mengangguk. Dia setuju. Itu bukan hal yang biasa juga. Perjalanan jauh tapi masih sempat memaksa untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk Mooseok. "Kurang lebih. Ibu tirinya yang mengirim Eunshi untuk menemui Mooseok. Sepertinya beliau ingin menjodohkan Mooseok dengan Eunshi. Tapi Mooseok tak bisa dipaksa sih."

"Oh ya?" dia tak tahu apa-apa soal keluarga Mooseok. Tapi Heejong juga tak banyak cerita.

"Dia itu tak akan bergeming semudah itu. Kalau dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu ya tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi."

Kenyataan yang mereka berdua tahu. Orang satu itu begitu keras kepala dan teguh pada pendirian, meskipun sebelum mengambil keputusan, dia akan mendengarkan masukan-masukan dan mencari tahu sebanyak-banyaknya. "Orang yang sulit."

"Kadang-kadang. Tapi memang untuk urusan pernikahan ini rasanya agak keterlaluan ya? Padahal sudah diminta menikah oleh ayah dan ibunya, tapi tak bergeming." Walau kalaupun dia berkata demikian, dirinya sendiri juga belum menikah.

"Oh ya. Ibu tiri? Ibunya dimana?"

"Sudah meninggal."

"Begitu ya? Jadi ayahnya menikah lagi?"

"Yah..."

"Apa karena itu Mooseok hyung meninggalkan rumah?" tanyanya curiga. Dirinya saja tak bisa terbiasa dengan Permaisuri.

"Ha? Tidak. Hubungan Mooseok dan ibu tirinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali." Mendengarnya Yoon jadi merasa sedikit iri. "Lagi pula kurasa ini justru tanggung jawab beliau pada ibunya Mooseok, untuk memastikan agar dia bisa menikahi seseorang yang baik." Baiklah, sekarang kadar irinya bertambah.

.

.

.

Yoon pura-pura tidur begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka perlahan. Sampai hafal dengan kebiasaan Mooseok yang membuka pintu perlahan dan suara langkah kakinya.

Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai dan dirapikan. Lagi pula dirinya agak lelah karena ikut memanen sayuran tadi. Mooseok? Pria itu juga sama saja. Tetapi setelah memanen lobak, dia pergi untuk mengambil bibit tanaman obat dari seorang pedagang di pasar.

Dia tidur di meja di rumah pinggir kebun. Tempat ini untuk penjaga kebun dengan sistem bergilir, tetapi disana Yoon juga mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia pura-pura tidur di kursinya, kepala di atas meja.

Mooseok mendekat dan menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya. Yoon merasa Mooseok tersenyum melihatnya. Pasti wajahnya begitu konyol saat ini.

Yoon bisa merasakan jemari kasar Mooseok menelusuri pipinya dengan sangat perlahan, takut untuk membangunkan pastinya. Ada geli yang tertinggal di bekas yang tadi disentuh oleh Mooseok.

Berikutnya bayangan yang terasa melingkupi wajahnya perlahan, ada kulit yang menyentuh pipinya perlahan dan nyaris tak terasa. Awalnya Yoon tak tahu apa itu, tetapi nafas lega Mooseok yang duduk di sampingnya seolah membuatnya mengerti.

Nafas yang tertahan itu.

Itu bibir Mooseok yang menyapa pipinya.

Pria penyelamat nyawanya itu justru duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada satu tangan yang terkepal. Menikmati wajah Lee Yoon yang harus bertahan ekstra keras untuk tidak membuka matanya.

Ini jadi semacam pertarungan siapa yang lebih tahan dalam posisi begini.

Kalau harus Jujur, pipi dan tangannya terasa sakit dan mulai kesemutan.

.

.

.

"Eh? Tuan? Kenapa malah menggendongnya? Nanti dia jadi semakin manja." Mooseok berpapasan dengan paman yang tinggal di sebelah rumah. Baru saja akan kembali ke rumahnya.

Ada senyum tipis yang ditampilkan oleh Mooseok. "Tak apa paman. Dia pasti lelah karena seharian bekerja."

"Iya tapi... haaah. Padahal ada orang tua yang ingin mengangkat Yoon jadi menantu mereka. Tapi dia malah manja begini kalau dengan tuan."

Mooseok tertawa pelan, tapi getarannya terasa oleh Yoon yang pura-pura tidur dan kini digendong di punggung Mooseok. "Oh ya? Apa anak gadisnya cantik dan baik?"

"Pemalu tuan. Jarang keluar rumah juga. Lagipula Yoon itu tampan."

"Jadi menurut paman gadis itu masih kurang pantas, ya kan?" dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Paman jadi agak panik. "Bukan saya yang berkata seperti itu. Mungkin kalau teman tuan yang waktu itu. Nona Eunshi saya rasa cukup cocok."

"Eunshi, ya?"

Alis Yoon berkedut mendengar nama itu.

Dia tahu Eunshi itu baik, tetapi dia tak ingin menikahi gadis itu. Bahkan meski Mooseok sendiri yang memintanya. Jangan harap! Baru tadi bibir hyungnya itu menyapa pipinya dan sekarang dia mau menjodohkan?

Tak bisa diterima!

.

.

.

Lee Yoon baru saja kembali dari membeli kertas, kembali ke rumah yang dia tinggal bersama Mooseok. Dia masuk dengan perlahan, walau sama saja karena Mooseok selalu tahu kalau ada yang masuk rumah. Tapi kemana orang itu?

Lee Yoon masuk dan melihat Mooseok sedang membaca dengan tekun. Terlalu fokus hingga tak menyadari Yoon sudah ada disana. Dia mendekat perlahan dan ikut membaca buku yang sedang dibawa Mooseok. "Itu tulisanku?"

Hyung nya terkejut dan berbalik, menatap Lee Yoon dengan perasaan bersalah. "Ma... maaf. Aku membaca ini karena ada di sana dan ini cerita yang bagus."

Wajah Lee Yoon menampakkan kesedihan sekilas. "Hyung baca saja..."

"Ini cerita yang menarik, Yoon."

"Benarkah? Kupikir itu cerita sedih."

"Sedih memang, sangat menyakitkan. Tapi itu berarti ini cerita yang bagus karena membuat pembacanya merasakan sakit." Mooseok tersenyum. "Kau bisa jadi penulis dan menjual cerita."

Sewaktu masih jadi pangeran, dia sempat menerbitkan bukunya. Dapat uang juga tapi tak terlalu dipikirkan. "Lalu menurut hyung? Soal cerita itu?"

"Tembok istana itu menakutkan, ya? Apa yang ada di dalamnya kita tidak tahu pasti, rakyat saja yang sering jadi korban. Lalu? Ini masih ada lanjutannya?" matanya berbinar.

"Aku masih menulisnya."

"Bagus. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Tapi hyung harus bayar untuk membaca kelanjutannya."

"Yah! Apa itu? Kau mulai perhitungan denganku? Dasar!" Mooseok mengacak rambutnya, pura-pura kesal. Yoon pura-pura tak terima dan berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang sama terhadap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Tanpa sadar mereka jadi bergulat di ruang tamu itu, tertawa dan menikmati momen konyol ini ketika akhirnya tawa mereda dan Mooseok sudah di atas Lee Yoon. Menahan kedua tangan pria yang lebih muda itu di sisi kepalanya. Baju mereka berantakan dan terbuka begitu saja. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejengkal.

Terlalu dekat.

"Aku... " Yoon memulai, tapi dia sendiri tak yakin akan berkata apa.

Mooseok melepaskan tangan Yoon dan berbaring di sampingnya. "Aku tak pernah menanyakan ini sebelumnya... apa kau merasa nyaman tinggal di sini bersamaku?"

Yoon menatap Mooseok yang ternyata sedang menatapnya itu. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena tak tahu mana yang ditekankan: tinggal di rumah ini, tinggal di desa ini atau tinggal bersama Mooseok.

Yoon hanya memejamkan mata sebelum menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku juga belum pernah bertanya apa kehadiranku disini baik atu tidak untuk hyung."

.

.

Cerita yang Mooseok baca, itu adalah kisah Lee Yoon sendiri. Dengan menyamarkan nama raja dan yang lainnya, Lee Yoon menuliskan kisahnya sendiri. Tak akan terlalu aneh karena ada beberapa kerajaan yang menguasai dataran ini.

Mooseok sudah membaca kisahnya. Mengetahui masa lalunya yang ditulis dengan nama yang berbeda. Selamanya hyungnya hanya akan mengetahui hal itu sebagai cerita fiksi alih-alih masa lalunya.

Dan ya, memang semenyakitkan itu.

Tapi tak apa. Lain kali dia berharap mengetahui masa lalu Mooseok. Dia tak tahu banyak, tetapi semua orang menghormatinya. Dan perlahan namun pasti orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Mooseok berdatangan. Sepertinya Mooseok adalah anak pejabat atau semacamnya.

Yang jadi kecurigaan terbesar Lee Yoon adalah tata krama dan wawasan yang luas. Seseorang tak akan mendapatkannya kalau bukan dari banyak membaca buku-buku yang bagus dan terbiasa di lingkungan yang penuh tata krama. Meski tinggal di rumah kecil begini, tetapi bersih.

Dia ingin tahu tentang Mooseok. Akan sangat sia-sia kalau seseorang sepertinya tak berusaha untuk mengubah kerajaan yang perlahan digerogoti dari dalam istana sendiri.

Kalau dirinya mana bisa melakukan hal itu?

.

.

.

Mooseok baru saja pulang entah dari mana dan ini sudah tengah malam. Lee Yoon tak suka jika dia tidak diajak dan ditinggal sendiri begini, tetapi dia tak mau dianggap sebagai "adik kecil" yang memaksa ikut kemanapun.

Biar bagaimanapun awalnya dia dan Mooseok kan orang asing. Tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kadang dia ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan Mooseok pergi seperti ini. Sebab dia tidak menghirup aroma alkohol dari pria itu, sepertinya sesuatu yang lebih serius.

Dan disini dia tidur, tepatnya pura-pura tidur karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tak tahu juga apa yang akan dia katakan pada Mooseok.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, dan Yoon tetap memejamkan mata. Tak terdengar suara sama sekali, pasti kalau Mooseok orang jahat, dia sudah tewas dari dulu.

Hyungnya itu duduk disampingnya sepertinya hanya menatap wajahnya lama. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk memperbaiki letak selimut.

"Yoon... apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan perasaanku ini terhadapmu?" bisiknya lirih.

Dada Lee Yoon terasa sakit kala itu. Mooseok menyuarakan perasaannya?

Dia tak bisa membuka mata dan harus meneruskan pura-pura tidur dengan dada yang terasa sesak. Mooseok bergerak sedikit, satu tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Yoon.

Selanjutnya bibir Mooseok yang menyentuh pipiya dengan lembut.

Ada helaan nafas sebelum hyungnya itu berdiri dan meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa suara.

Lee Yoon membuka matanya dalam gelap, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Mooseok hyung..." katanya lirih.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Lee Yoon berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. "Kau menghindariku?"

"Hah? Tidak?" Lee Yoon menegakkan pandangannya, menatap Mooseok yang... Tidak lagi dia bisa menatapnya tanpa perasaan apa-apa. Dia menyukai hyungnya itu. Walau entah perasaan apa. Dan dipaksa menatap wajah begini...

Tampan dan berkharisma. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"I... itu... aku... A... kalau hyung?"

"Aku harus bertemu seseorang, tapi aku merasa tak ingin meninggalkanmu."

Yoon memutar matanya terang-terangan. "Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku merasa tak enak saja."

Kalau boleh, Lee Yoon pun ingin bersama dengan Mooseok, tapi dia tahu sesuatu yang dikerjakan oleh Mooseok saat ini mungkin berbahaya, dan ada hubungannya dengan pemerintahan. Dia merasa mereka; teman-teman Mooseok sedang mengajaknya untuk melakukan kudeta pada kerajaannya. Pilihan yang bagus. Kalau Mooseok, dia pasti bisa. Tak sepertinya yang tak punya pangalaman nyata. Dan lagi teman-temannya itu terkadang menatapnya dengan curiga setiap kali bertemu. Kecuali Heejong yang justru melatihnya bermain pedang.

"Aku akan berlatih pedang atau panahan saja setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di tempat biasa. Hyung pergi saja..."

"Tapi..."

Yoon memotongnya. "Bawakan aku oleh-oleh. Makanan dari kedai yang biasa. Yang paling mahal dan aku minta 3 porsi."

Mooseok tersenyum lalu tertawa tak percaya.

"Tidak usah tertawa!"

"Maaf. Baiklah... akan kubawakan."

.

.

.

Keringat mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya, tubuhnya lelah, tangannya lelah dan sakit, tetapi dia menolak untuk berhenti. Mata terfokus ke satu titik, dengan penuh perhitungan dilepaskannya tali busur yang dipegangnya. Panah melesat jauh dan mengenai target dengan tepat. Lee Yoon menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya cukup kuat. Kalau bukan karena Mooseok yang mengajarinya, mungkin dia tak akan bisa mengingat bagaimana besar rasa sukanya dulu terhadap panahan ini.

"Mooseok-hyung menyebalkan!" racaunya. Dia berjongkok dan membenamkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya menghangat kalau ingat pengakuan Mooseok. "Kenapa mengatakan hal bodoh begitu sih?" Lee Yoon mengingat-ingat semua kejadian dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga pagi ini. "Aku juga menyukaimu, bodoh!"

"Yoon!"

"Astaga, orang bodoh itu bahkan sudah ada disini..." Lee Yoon berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling. Mooseok dan seorang temannya yang paling ramah padanya berjalan pelan kearahnya. Masih agak jauh, tapi dia tersenyum saat tahu Mooseok begitu peduli padanya.

Jleb. "Ahk..." Yoon tersentak kaget.

"Yoon!" Suara Mooseok yang berisi keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran terdengar masih jauh.

Pangeran itu melihat ke dadanya. Ada rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Anak panah tertancap di dadanya. Warna merah menyebar perlahan di bajunya. Kakinya kehilangan tenaga dan dia jatuh begitu saja.

"YOON!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Read and Review, please.

JiJoonie : aku lebih tercengang sama dirimu yang bisa2nya review pertama lagi. Wakaka... nggak elit ya jatoh disungai? Daripada mati, (ngeles). Mooseok itu adalah... nantinya reader juga tahu. Kalo yoon kan cuma gimana ceritanya dia bisa nyasar kesitu n ktemu Mooseok. Hhh... sabar ya Yoon...

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : Itu mah... yang naksir duluan... ng... siapa ya... coba tak tanya dulu ke mereka (lho?). iya itu kucing gaje..

Shin min hyo : Iya apdet

Lennie239 : Iya tuh, bapake, (profokator) Nenek itu adalah... masih belum saatnya, aku aja bingung dia siapa, wkwkwkw... Kemaren ada yang bilang suka yg masa sekarang, tp dirimu suka yg masa lalu... fansnya beda2 ya... wkwkwk... btw Aku baper... (nangis di pojokan)

Toto-chan : Iya sabar ya... belum saatnya... Ohoho. Nggak sejak kabur2an karena kami kabar2i plak.

Luvhomin : soal itu... ng... mungkin ada baiknya nunggu chapter2 depan. Siapa tahu akan ditulis secara explisit. eheheh

Siwonnie96 : Iya nggak marah kok. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca dan review, n seneng kalo kamu bisa menikmati fic ini. Iya makanya ada flashback ini. Untuk jadi latar kenapa kelakuan Changmin jadi begini. Soalnya biarpun dia jadi guru (yg lbh tua dr Yunho) dia tetap aja nggak bisa ngilangin sikap manjanya ke Yunho. (Sabar ya Yun... padahal nggak tahu apa2 tahu2 ketempelan). Iya ya... waktu itu nenek bilang apa ya? Kok aku lupa... N sengaja nggak dibikin italic karena saya aja liatnya miring2, wkwkw

Minnie Chwangie : Ini juga masih full plesbek eheheh. Serius nampar diri sendiri? *_* Ya ampun kan sakit... Jangan sering2 penasaran untuk sesuatu yang kayaknya sakit ya ;)

Angelmax28 : akhirnya kak angel baca ya ^^ wkwkwkw... lebih dapet karena lebih gampang ngebayanginnya?

.

.

.

Untuk Chapter depan... tunggu aja ya... akan diapdet kok... tapi kalo semisal absurd... itu karena saya Cuma menggabungkan banyak ide dalam satu fic. (Salahin kak Ela) n saya nggak ngerti banyak soal kerajaan Korea. Film kerajaan Korea yg saya tonton hanya jewel in the palace (itu doank). Jadi maklum ya... n saya lagi pengen ngemil... (gak nanya)


	11. Chapter 11

"Yoon!" Suara Mooseok yang berisi keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran terdengar masih jauh.

Pangeran itu melihat ke dadanya. Ada rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Anak panah tertancap di dadanya. Warna merah menyebar perlahan di bajunya. Kakinya kehilangan tenaga dan dia jatuh begitu saja.

"YOON!"

.

.

.

I pray endlessly, wish that God will bring me to him; In his embrace once more but to last forever. I accept this curse to remember but if that's the toll to finally find him, I don't mind. Afterall, this curse will end when it finally comes, the day when we met again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Berhubung ini kejadian di masa lalu, maka saya tidak akan mengganti dengan italic. Kalau satu chapter isinya miring semua, saya khawatir reader sekalian lehernya jadi bengkong habis baca. Wkwkwk. Just kidding. Don't take it seriously.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Heejong mencari ke arah pemanah yang melukai Lee Yoon dan melepaskan busurnya sendiri.

Mooseok berlari menaiki bukit "Yoon!"

Dia mengangkat tubuh Lee Yoon dalam pelukannya. "Bertahanlah, Yoon."

"H...hyung..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Mooseok membuka baju Lee Yoon, tangannya bergetar ketika mengetahui dimana panah itu bersarang. "Jangan tinggalkan aku... Kau harus bersamaku..."

Lee Yoon menggenggam tangannya. Mulutnya berusaha membuka tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoon. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan Tinggalkan aku..."

"A... a..." ada beberapa kali hentakan lemah sebelum tubuh itu melemas total

"Yoon... Yoon... Lee Yoon-ah! Tidak. Kau tak boleh pergi secepat ini. Kau..." Mooseok terus mengguncangkan tubuh di pelukannya itu, berharap dia akan membuka mata.

Heejong yang berhasil mengejar Mooseok setelah panahnya mengenai perut dan kaki orang yang melukai Lee Yoon, segera memeriksa detak jantung Yoon, walau tahu hal itu tak diperlukan. "Dia sudah pergi..."

Mooseok menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau... kenapa kau berani meninggalkanku? Kau masuk begitu saja dalam hidupku lalu meninggalkanku secepat ini?"

"Mooseok..." Heejong bermaksud mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk bahunya, tetapi tangannya tak pernah sampai.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH"

Heejong membuang muka, tak sanggup melihat pemandangan menyakitkan ini. Mooseok yang dia tahu tak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada siapapun. Dia tak pernah meneteskan air mata. Seorang pria sejati.

Dia juga sering kali terlihat sedih, tapi itu dulu sebelum Lee Yoon muncul dalam hidupnya. Itu satu alasan kenapa dia bersyukur pria asing itu muncul dalam kehidupan mereka.

Akan tetapi dihadapannya kini Mooseok sedang memeluk erat tubuh Lee Yoon. Membenamkan wajahnya ke leher mayat itu dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Raungan yang bahkan membuat hatinya sakit.

Heejong berdiri, menghampiri orang di seberang bukit yang sudah membunuh sumber kehidupan Mooseok, sahabatnya. Dia sukses melukai kaki dan perut orang itu, membuatnya tak bisa kabur. Dia datang pada pembunuh itu dan menyeretnya ke tempat Mooseok. Bukan perkara mudah.

.

Hyung... "Meaow..." Lee Yoon tak mengerti. Tadi dia terluka karena panah, bahkan dia sendiri yakin kalau dia tak akan bisa bertahan, tapi... "Meaow..."

Suara kucing? Kenapa pohon jadi terlihat tinggi? Rumputnya juga...

"Hai anak muda"

Lee Yoon berbalik. Melihat sosok wanita tua yang ditolongnya di dekat pasar, yang sejak saat itu selalu dikiriminya sayuran dan beras. Nenek. "Meaow."

"Maafkan aku anak muda. Aku melihat masa depanmu yang buruk dan memutuskan untuk membantumu dengan cara ini..."

Cara ini apa? Nenek jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas! "Meaw meawww nyaaa"

"Sebagai balasan budi baikmu. Kau harusnya sudah mati. Tapi dengan cara ini kau punya kesempatan hidup. Aku memindahkan jiwamu ke tubuh seekor kucing."

Ku... kucing. "Nyaaa!" Lee Yon menutup mulutnya, tetapi tangannya berubah. Kucing? Aku? Lalu Mooseok hyung?

"Ini kesempatanmu untuk bisa bersamanya lagi."

 _Tapi!_

"Harusnya kau sudah mati. Aku melanggar langit. Dosamu di masa lalu cukup besar, aku tak bisa memperpanjang umurmu. Karena itu hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

 _Kenapa nenek melakukannya?_

"Ini ucapan terimakasihku. Kau menolong disaat yang lain tak peduli. Dukun macam aku ini..."

 _Apa nenek tak bisa membuatku kembali ke tubuhku?_

"Tubuhmu sudah mati. Sekarang pergilah ke tempatnya. Dia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang bodoh."

 _Bunuh diri? Hyung? Itu tidak boleh! Tapi ini dimana?_

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

.

Lee Yoon ingin menjauh, ingin memalingkan muka seperti Heejong sekarang. Disaat yang sama dia ingin memeluk Mooseok, ingin mengatakan "Aku mengkerut." Tapi dia tak akan mengerti.

Mooseok masih menangis kencang sambil memeluk tubuh Lee Yoon. Kucing kecil itu mendekat perlahan yang tak disadari oleh Mooseok.

Sudah gelap, dan baik kucing kecil itu maupun Mooseok, tak ada yang beranjak. Hingga akhirnya Heejong memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Sudahlah... dia tak akan kembali."

Air mata itu belum berhenti mengalir tetapi tak ada lagi raungan. Pasti tenggorokannya lelah. "Si..." suaranya tercekat. Tak biasa menangis, suaranya nyaris hilang.

Heejong mengerti maksud Mooseok. "Dari kerajaan. Dia salah satu pemanah terbaik. Diutus oleh putra mahkota Rin. Untuk membunuh Lee Yoon. Dia diancam kalau tidak membunuh Yoon, maka keluarganya yang jadi taruhan."

Mooseok memalingkan muka, melihat ke arah pemanah yang sudah membunuh Lee Yoon.

"A... ampuni aku tuan. Ampuni aku... Kumohon tolonglah aku. Aku melakukan ini untuk keluargaku." Pemanah itu memang terluka akibat padah milik Heejong. Tidak mengenai organ vital dan masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Lee Yoon bahkan tidak sempat memohon." Suaranya serak parah. "Bunuh dia!"

Mooseok berdiri dan menggendong Lee Yoon dalam pelukannya.

Tak perlu bertanya soal keputusan itu, Heejong langsung melakukannya. Seekor kucing kecil putih mengikuti Mooseok.

Jauh sekali untuk seekor kucing.

"Hush! Hush!" Heejong mengusirnya tapi dia tak bergeming. Tetap mengikuti kemana Mooseok melangkah.

Mooseok berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ada kucing yang mengikutimu..."

Mooseok melihat kucing kecil itu.

"Dia juga menungguimu dari tadi."

"Biarkan saja."

.

.

.

"Mooseok..."

"Pergilah." Mooseok masuk ke rumahnya yang kecil, diikuti oleh kucing kecil yang sebenarnya adalah Lee Yoon sendiri. Heejong membantunya membuka dan menutup pintu. Menghargai keinginan Mooseok untuk sendirian saat ini.

Perlahan Mooseok membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu di kamarnya sendiri.

Mencabut anak panah yang menancap di dadanya, membersihkan dan mengganti bajunya dan membaringkannya di kasurnya. "Kalau begini kau terlihat seperti sedang tidur." Mooseok duduk disebelah mayat itu. "Maaf Yoon... akhirnya aku tak bisa melindungimu. Aku sudah gagal."

 _Tidak, hyung. Hyung tidak bersalah. Ini semua salahku. Aku tak merasakan keberadaan pemanah itu_ -tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dan tak ada suara kucing. Yoon hanya memikirkannya dalam hati.

"Harusnya hari ini aku menyeretmu untuk ikut bersamaku."

 _Hyung. Jangan salahkan diri hyung._

Mooseok mengangkat tangan untuk membelai pipi Yoon yang sudah kehilangan warna. "Bahkan kau tetap tampan disaat begini... Aku jadi iri..."

 _Hyung juga tampan._

"Hari itu aku tak menyangka akan menemukanmu di sungai deras. Untung keburu. Tapi kalau akhirnya kau harus pergi begini, mungkin harusnya aku tak menolongmu."

Yoon terkejut.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti ini."

Mooseok berbaring di samping Lee Yoon. Memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu. "Begitu pagi datang aku ingin kau membuka mata dan berteriak padaku. Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

.

.

.

Heejong datang ke rumah Mooseok ke esokan paginya dan menemukan sahabatnya itu sedang duduk di kamarnya di samping tubuh Lee Yoon. Mata Mooseok bengkak. "Dia tidak bangun." Suaranya juga serak.

"Mooseok, sudahlah. Kumohon. Dia sudah mati. Lee Yoon sudah mati." Dia duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari pemilik rumah itu yang masih saja memandangi wajah pucat Lee Yoon.

"Pangeran!"

Mooseok berjengit. Bereaksi dengan panggilan yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya barusan. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu dia sudah mati."

"Dia pasti senang kalau kau melanjutkan hidup."

"Untuk apa?"

"Paling tidak kuburkan dia dengan benar."

Mooseok menunduk melihat tubuh yang dipeluknya semalaman. "Aku menemukannya di sungai. Kupikir hanya anak cengeng yang tidak bisa berenang, tapi dia lebih dari semua itu."

"Karena itu hormatilah dia dengan benar. Dia sudah tak ada lagi. Jangan biarkan tubuhnya menderita. Kuburkan dia."

"Dan setelahnya?" seolah dengan kematian Yoon, tujuan hidup Mooseok juga ikut mati.

"Hiduplah. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri."

.

.

.

Mooseok diam sepanjang prosesi itu. Tak ada kata-kata atau pun air mata. Para pekerjanya yang menangis, mereka mengenal sosok Lee Yoon sebagai pemuda yang baik. Meski awalnya tak bisa apa-apa tetapi pemuda itu sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Mooseok lebih banyak mengurung diri di rumahnya atau pergi entah kemana. Heejong sampai tinggal di desa untuk mengurus usaha Mooseok. Pria itu juga tak mau makan apa-apa. Biasanya dia mengusir paman sebelah yang membawakannya makanan, tetapi kali ini Heejong sendiri yang membawakan untuknya. Meletakkannya di ruang tamu dimana sahabatnya itu hanya melamun dan melihat ke luar.

Ada sesuatu yang mengusik kakinya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan kucing kecil yang muncul di hari kematian Lee Yoon sedang menggosokkan kepalanya. Mooseok mengambil piring berisi ikan dan meletakkannya di lantai, berharap kucing itu akan memakannya. Tetapi kucing itu tak terpengaruh. "Hei... kau tidak makan?"

Lee Yoon –kucing itu terus saja menyurukkan kepalanya ke kaki Mooseok.

"Kalau kau tidak makan kau bisa mati. Kemarin dan kemarin lusa kau juga tidak makan, kan?"

Mooseok mengangkatnya, hingga mata mereka sejajar, melihat ke mata kucing itu.

"Badanmu kurus, tapi matamu bagus ya. Mirip dengan seseorang. Kalau aku makan, kau akan makan?"

 _Nyaw._ –suaranya terdengar agak lemah tapi bersemangat.

"Ahaha. Pintar sekali kucing satu ini." Mooseok meletakkannya di pangkuannya. "Kau akan kuberi nama... Mikasa. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

 _Raaaaaaw._

"Kau tidak suka? Kenapa? Mikasa bagus kan?" dia menggoda kucing itu.

 _Raaaw._

"Biar saja. Mikasa!"

Tak ada balasan suara kali ini, tetapi kucing kecil itu justru turun dari pangkuan Mooseok dan membelakanginya.

Mooseok tertawa geli hingga ambruk di lantai karena kucing kecil ini bisa-bisanya marah padanya urusan nama. "Ahaha, dia benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

.

.

.

Lee Yoon merasakan ada yang berubah dari hyungnya. Dia tak lagi tersenyum pada orang lain, bahkan pada Heejong sekalipun. Tetapi ketika mereka hanya berdua saja, Mooseok baru bisa membiarkan emosinya keluar. Terkadang dia tersenyum dan tertawa, tetapi kadang juga hanya berdiam diri dengan wajah sendu.

Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamar Lee Yoon. Kamar ini nyaris tak tersentuh. Mooseok mulai memeriksa buku dan kertas milik Lee Yoon.

Kucing kecil itu diam di samping Mooseok dan menutupi mata dengan kaki depannya. Dia tahu apa yang akan ditemukan oleh Mooseok jadi terang saja dia merasa malu.

Awalnya Mooseok menemukan buku ceritanya. Mooseok membacanya dan mengernyit dalam-dalam sebelum menutup buku itu. "Aku baru tahu kalau dia suka menulis cerita erotis..."

Mooseok meletakkan buku itu di lantai, ditumpuk untuk kategori yang sama. Barulah dia menemukan kertas-kertas yang digambar Yoon.

Saat ini Mikasa sudah keluar dari kamar dan menunggu di dekat pintu yang terbuka. "Hei, Mikasa! Kau mau kemana? Sini! Gambar Yoon itu bagus! Kau harus melihatnya!" Mooseok berdiri dan mengangkat kucing putih itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Lihat... wanita ini sering sekali digambar oleh Yoon, aku agak cemburu, kau tahu?"

Wanita itu adalah ibunda dari Lee Yoon, tetapi Yoon tak pernah bilang. Jujur saja Yoon senang kalau Mooseok agak cemburu dengan itu.

Mooseok melipatnya dengan hati-hati. "Dia juga menggambarku." Katanya pada Mikasa. "Tapi aku tak pernah melihat gambar ini sebelumnya."

Yang berikutnya ditemukan adalah gambar dirinya yang dilukis oleh Lee Yoon. Mooseok tersenyum karena ternyata Lee Yoon begitu memperhatikannya.

Mikasa berbalik dan berusaha menelusup ke baju Mooseok. "Kau kenapa?"

Mooseok membuka satu lipatan kertas dan dia terdiam lama sambil memandangi lukisan itu. wajahnya perlahan menghangat. Mikasa tak mampu melihat kertas itu, dia tahu apa yang pernah dia lukis di sana.

Lukisan dirinya dan Mooseok yang sama-sama polos dalam posisi yang tak pernah dia sangka akan digambar oleh Lee Yoon.

Mooseok dengan tenang melipat kembali kertas itu dan merapikan semuanya dengan tenang sebelum mengangkat Mikasa ke atas meja kecil. "Kau tahu... aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku. Hanya saja aku tak tahu kalau dia juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku." Mikasa tertegun mendengarnya. Dia juga punya penyesalan yang sama. "Jadi Mikasa... kalau kau menemukan kucing yang menarik perhatianmu, kau tak boleh menahan diri." Mooseok mengatakannya seolah sedang menasehati adiknya sendiri.

 _Andaikan kau tahu, hyung..._

"Tapi ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang membayangkan kami dalam posisi begitu." Mooseok tertawa sendiri, lalu menutup mulutnya tetapi tetap tersenyum. "Astaga, pikiran kami berdua benar-benar memalukan."

.

.

.

Mikasa masuk ke dalam pakaian Mooseok ketika lewat tengah malam. Cuaca terasa semakin dingin dan tak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman dibanding dengan dada hyungnya. "Mikasaa..." protesnya mengantuk. "Kau ini suka sekali begini" tapi Mooseok tak menyingkirkan kucing kecil itu. Hanya pasrah dengan sifat manja kucingnya ini.

Begitu pagi datang, Mikasa merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Mooseok, tetapi pemilik kamar itu sudah duduk di depan meja. Pintu terbuka untuk memberikan pencahayaan yang baik. Wajahnya serius dengan banyak kertas di atas mejanya.

Melihat sosok yang serius itu, Yoon jadi tergoda untuk mendekat. Dengan mengantuk, dia berjalan mendekat dengan keempat kaki kecilnya, melompat ke pangkuan hyungnya dan berusaha menelusup ke dalam bajunya hanya untuk tidur lagi. Mooseok tak terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Haaahh..." Mooseok menghela nafas lelah. "Kalau begini rasanya semua adalah kesalahanku." Dia berbicara sendiri. Mikasa memang mendengarnya tapi apa yang akan dilakukan seekor kucing tentang kata-katanya itu? "Ternyata memang berkaitan begini."

Nyaw?

"Kau bangun, Mikasa?" Kepala Mikasa menyembul dari kerah baju Mooseok, dengan sayang menjilat leher Mooseok. Hyungnya mengangkat tangan untuk membelai kepalanya. "Kau tahu, Mikasa? Aku tak suka pasrah begitu saja terhadap ramalan, tetapi sepertinya saat kita berusaha menghindarinya, ramalan itu justru terjadi."

Yoon baru bangun, dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mooseok. "Lee Yoon... sepertinya takdir kita sudah bersilangan sejak awal." Barulah saat itu Mikasa membuka mata sepenuhnya, berusaha melihat ke atas meja dimana banyak tumpukan kertas dan buku. Dia sempat membaca salah satu kertas disana, hanya sedikit yang dia baca, tetapi dia mengenali tulisan itu dengan baik. Tulisan milik gurunya.

Kenapa bisa? Kenapa Mooseok bisa memiliki tulisan gurunya itu? Apa selama ini gurunya dan Mooseok hyung saling berkirim surat? Apa yang mereka bicarakan selama ini?"

Tak banyak yang bisa dia baca, sebab Mooseok segera membereskan kertas-kertas itu.

.

.

.

"Heejong..."

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" dia terlihat siap meskipun dalam hati dia begitu mengkhawatirkan Mooseok. Sahabatnya ini sudah mau makan lagi, tetapi tidak lagi ceria seperti dulu. Bahkan dua kali lebih muram dibanding saat adiknya meninggal dulu.

"Bagaimana rencana kalian?"

Heejong tak menyangka kalau itulah yang ditanyakan oleh Mooseok. Tapi dia tak lupa sama sekali dengan rencana mereka sebelum kematian Lee Yoon. Mooseok masih bersikeras untuk tidak menjalankannya, dan mendengarnya bertanya seperti ini agak membuatnya terkejut. "Aku sudah mengirim orang untuk memberitahukan kalau kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Dan mungkin untuk menyerah saja."

"..." Mooseok terdiam.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, Mooseok-ah. Asal aku bisa melihatmu kembali bersemangat, aku sudah senang. Lagi pula rencana itu harus disetujui oehmu. Tanpa itu, kita tak akan bergerak sama sekali."

Mooseok tak buka suara dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Ha?" Dia pasti salah dengar.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mengalahkan kerajaan ini. Akan kurebut wilayah ini."

Melihat mata Mooseok yang malas namun sekilas tadi memancarkan tekad, tetapi Heejong terlalu khawatir untuk sahabatnya ini. Dia tak ingin pria ini memaksakan diri. Dia tak perlu melakukannya. "Sudahlah. Sudah kubilang kalau kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini. Kalau ini hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu, kau tak perlu melakukannya. Lakukan saja yang lain. Mungkin membuat soju dengan rasa baru atau semacamnya?"

"Kubilang aku ingin melakukannya! Kumpulkan semua yang kau bisa malam ini. Kita bahas nanti malam."

"Tapi Mooseok..."

"Heejong!" Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Mooseok itu terdiam. "Aku masih pangeran, kan? Kau akan menuruti perintahku."

"Baik... yang mulia."

.

.

.

Mikasa menatap wajah Mooseok yang kini tiduran di tepi sungai tempat mereka biasa berenang. Dia tahu kerajaannya bukanlah satu-satunya kerajaan di dataran ini. Ada banyak kerajaan dan perebutan wilayah bukanlah hal yang asing. Kerajaannya memang menghadapi masalah yang sama dan ingin mengambil alih kerajaan di sebelah barat.

Kerajaan di sebelah Timur tak banyak terdengar gaungnya, dan dari yang dia tahu, usaha untuk menyerang ke sana sering kali gagal. Tetapi tak pernah dia dengar kalau kerajaan itu bermaksud menyerang kerajaannya. Nyatanya, baru saat ini dia tahu kalau kerajaan itu akan menyerang kerajaannya untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan Mooseok hyungnya ini ternyata adalah seorang pangeran?

Padahal sama-sama pangeran tetapi sepertinya nasib mereka sangat berbeda. Mooseok juga terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan berat dan membantu masyarakat di sini lebih baik dari dirinya. Kalau orang ini yang memimpin kerajaan, dia pasti bisa memimpin dengan adil.

Mikasa maju dan menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Mooseok. Sewaktu jadi manusia, dia mana berani melakukan hal ini?

Satu tangan Mooseok terangkat untuk mengelus kucing kecilnya. "Mikasa... aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Apa Yoon akan memaafkanku?"

Yoon meletakkan kepalanya diatas leher Mooseok. Dia tahu Mooseok adalah orang yang baik. Dia tak ada niatan untuk menyerang kerajaannya. Tetapi kini? Karena dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menyiapkan tentara semaksimal mungkin," kali ini bukan Heejong yang berbicara, tetapi orang lain.

Mooseok justru duduk di dekat pintu, bersandar dan sibuk bermain dengan kucingnya. "Tidak! Wilayah kerajaan kita perlu dijaga. Aku tak akan bertarung terang-terangan. Hal seperti itu akan memakan banyak korban."

"Lalu?" pria yang sama, tak mengerti. Dan Yoon juga sama bingungnya. Jadi selama ini orang-orang ini adalah pasukan kerajaan begitu?

"Perlahan masuk ke ibukota dengan menyamar sebagai pedagang, petani atau pengembara. Sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan ulang tahun Raja. Saat itu penjagaan akan lebih banyak di area tertentu, meninggalkan yang lain dalam kondisi tak terjaga. Lagi pula istana juga memesan banyak padaku. Pasta, soju dan lainnya. Kita punya peluang menyelinap." Jadi karena itulah Mooseok sengaja berdagang dengan pihak istana?

Para pria di ruangan itu saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar rencana ini sebelumnya. Sudah begitu perencana taktik justru sibuk menggaruk kepala kucing putihnya. "Kalau begitu kita mengorbankan sebagian kecil tentara?"

"Sebisa mungkin tidak. Kita akan bersiap dengan jebakan juga. Pastikan tentara bantuan tak bisa kembali ke istana di saat yang tepat. Kita masuk dari pintu belakang. Kita akan berikan barang-barang berharga ke dalam istana. Putra mahkota bahkan tergoda dengan pedang yang diproduksi kerajaan kita. Kita sudah sukses mengambil hatinya."

"Dengan kata lain, kita serang saat mereka lengah?"

"Ya. Pastikan pasukan di perbatasan berlaku seolah sedang ada masalah. Bagus kalau mereka tergoda untuk menyerangnya. Aku ingin kita masuk istana dan menghabisi orang-orang di dalamnya dibanding dengan melihat rakyat terluka. Kita akan buat kebakaran di beberapa tempat bila perlu. Buat mereka panik. Sibukkan tentara dan penjaga sementara kita habisi mereka perlahan."

Mereka tak pernah melihat kengerian seperti ini.

Kali ini Heejong yang angkat bicara. "Soal raja dan yang lain?"

"Aku ingin membunuh Raja, putra mahkota dan permaisuri dengan tanganku sendiri. Juga tabib istana, perawat, beberapa dayang dan menteri. Akan kupenggal kepala mereka dan kupamerkan di alun-alun keesokan paginya."

.

.

.

"Kau jadi membawa kucing itu kemana-mana." Heejong melihat Mooseeok sedang menggaruk kepala kucing yang ada di tangannya. Mereka sudah di ibukota dengan menyamar sebagai pedagang.

"Dia juga tak mau meninggalkanku," katanya.

 _Persis seperti seseorang._ Heejong hanya mengatakannya dalam hati. "Kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

"Ya."

"Kau tak berniat mundur?"

"Sama sekali."

Memang rasanya kalau berhenti sekarang sudah agak sulit. Lebih dari 90% pasukan sudah sampai di ibukota. Jebakan sudah dipasang sesuai arahan Mooseok juga. Memang benar selama ini dirinya justru yang berusaha untuk meyakinkan Mooseok agar menyerang kerajaan ini, tetapi mana dia tahu kalau beginilah hasilnya. Tak seperti yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya yang akan lebih banyak kontak fisik. Rencana Mooseok lebih mengutamakan efektifitas jebakan dan taktik. "Kau tahu kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

Awalnya dia diam, berpikir sebentar. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menyurati seseorang. Dari yang kudengar, dia pernah jadi guru untuk putra raja. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya menyuratinya. Tak disangka beliau menuliskan kekhawatirannya terhadap kerajaan ini. Aku ingin tahu pandangan beliau soal kerajaan ini. Dilihat dari pandangan seseorang yang memiliki wawasan luas dan perhatian terhadap kerajaan tetapi tidak dikotori oleh ambisi."

"Lalu?"

"Dia begitu baik untuk memberikan pendapatnya padaku. Jadi aku mengiriminya lagi. Aku bertanya bagaimana jika kerajaan ini hancur? Lalu aku dikirimi puisi, sebuah ramalan yang tidak pernah dibeberkan pada rakyat. Aku berusaha untuk mengartikan maksud ramalan itu berkali-kali dan akhirnya aku mengirimi beliau satu saja dugaanku tentang arti puisi itu.

 _Kerajaan akan hancur jika salah satu pangeran membunuh yang lain_

"Aku tak mengerti." Heejong berkata dengan jujur. Apa hubungannya dengan motif Mooseok berusaha menghancurkan kerajaan ini? Bukankah dia melakukan ini semata karena dendam?

"Ramalan itu mengatakan kalau pangeran yang lahir kedua tidak boleh meninggalkan ibukota atau dia akan menghancurkan kerajaan. Karena itu mereka bermaksud membunuhnya untuk memastikan dia tak jadi masalah lagi. Hanya saja melakukannya di ibu kota dianggap tidak mungkin dan satu-satunya skenario adalah dengan membunuhnya di luar ibu kota. Alasan perampok atau diserang binatang buas misalnya."

Heejong mendengarkan dengan seksama walau kepalanya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Pangeran kedua yang tak bisa apa-apa, tak memiliki dukungan dan kenalan dari luar istana, bahkan rakyat tak tahutentang keberadaannya, bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan kerajaan?" Mooseok berhenti dan tersenyum sekilas. "Hanya saja kau tahu? Ketika orang-orang yang terkait dengan ramalan bergerak untuk mencegah ramalan itu, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Ramalan itu akan terjadi. Versi mudahnya? Jika Yoon keluar dari ibu kota, maka kerajaan ini akan hancur. Dia pangeran. Putra selir."

Heejong menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Yoon pangeran? Kenapa? Bukankah dia hanya pemuda yang kau temukan di sungai?"

Mooseok memasang tampang jijik seperti menghirup aroma yang busuk. "Menurutmu kenapa putra mahkota ingin membunuhnya? Dia ingin memastikan ramalan itu tak terjadi. Pasti dia berpikir karena Yoon sudah di luar ibu kota, maka dia harus mati agar kerajaan tidak hancur. Yoon sudah dianggap mati ketika jatuh di sungai, tetapi kedatangan Rin ke desa waktu itu sepertinya membuat keberadaan Yoon terungkap."

"Dan kau tahu semua skenario ini?"

"Lee Yoon menuliskan semua di cerita yang dia buat, aku hanya mencocokkannya" kepala Mikasa terangkat dan matanya tertutup rapat. Menikmati jemari Mooseok yang menggaruk bagian bawah rahangnya.

"Bisa saja dia hanya mengarang semua itu."

Mooseok setuju, tetapi kemudian dia mengeluarkan dua benda dari balik bajunya. "Aku menemukan ini di sungai belum lama ini. Sebelum Yoon tewas, aku tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang berkilat di tepi sungai, bagian yang dangkal."

Heejong mengambilnya. Satu adalah giok yang agak retak, yang lain berwarna emas. "Ini lambang kerajaan?" katanya tak percaya.

"Punya Yoon, pasti terjatuh waktu dia hampir tenggelam." Mikasa membuka mata, menatap ke arah benda yang sekarang ada di tangan Heejong. Benda yang dia cari selama ini. "Sudah jelas ini punya Yoon, mana ada yang mau berenang di sungai itu sambil bawa-bawa barang berharga? Lagipula sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoon, dia punya sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki keluarga kerajaan. Pembawaan yang tenang, tata krama dan sedikit kesombongan-harga diri. Rasanya seperti melihat diriku sendiri saat masih tinggal di istana."

"Tapi Yoon sudah tak ada bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan kerajaan?" Dia menolak percaya. Keselamatan Mooseok lebih penting baginya dibanding dengan kerajaan ini atau ramalannya yang tak masuk akal.

Mooseok mengangguk. "Karena Yoon meninggalkan ibu kota, dia jadi bertemu denganku. Aku yang akan memenuhi sisa ramalan itu."

"..."

"Heejong... kenapa sejak awal aku yang selalu diharapkan untuk mengalahkan kerajaan ini?"

"Ramalan yang bilang begitu."

"Kau tahu aku menghindarinya, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku harusnya bisa menghindarinya jika tidak menyelamatkan Yoon waktu itu. Pada akhirnya aku juga tak bisa menghindarinya. Sekarang istirahatlah. Besok kita sudah memulai rencana kita." Mooseok beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, bermaksud keluar dari ruangan di penginapan itu.

Heejong mencengkeram tangan Mooseok. "Kau juga harus istirahat. Atau kau tak akan bisa membunuh siapapun." Dia menyerahkan giok dan lambang kerajaan kepada sahabatnya itu sebelum melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

.

.

.

Mooseok berjalan-jalan dengan Mikasa, dan Yoon jadi belajar banyak tentang sisi gelap ibukota. Biasanya dia hanya pergi ke tempat orang mabuk dan memuaskan hasrat saja, jadi dia tak tahu banyak. Tetapi kini dia melihat banyak pengemis dan gelandangan. Mooseok membagikan makanan pada mereka.

Mereka berdua juga sampai ke depan istana. Mooseok menatapnya dengan seksama, pagar tinggi dan megah; penjaga yang berwajah galak. Mooseok juga berhenti ke tempat perbekalan istana. Pasokan bahan makanan yang dia produksi sedang melewati penjagaan. "Kau tahu, Mikasa? Sepertinya aku memang sudah merencanakan penyerangan ini sejak lama. Membuat produk dan berusaha menjualnya ke istana. Aku memang menyangkalnya, dan sempat ragu saat bertemu Yoon." Dia memberitahu kucing kecilnya, sampai seorang juru masak menghampirinya. "Tuan!"

Mooseok membungkuk sekilas. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Dayang utama bermaksud bertemu dengan tuan semenjak saya menceritakan tentang tuan dan produk yang tuan hasilkan. Saat ini beliau sedang memeriksa beberapa bahan makanan, karena itu harap tuan menunggu sebentar."

Mooseok menurut. Di tempat ini semua orang sibuk, sampai tidak menyadari kalau beberapa orang pasukan Mooseok sedang menyelinap dan akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat di istana ini. Mereka yang akan membantu pasukan lain untuk masuk istana.

Dayang utama, seorang wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibundanya, kalau saja masih hidup. Mereka saling memberi hormat. "Mohon maafkan saya karena membawa kucing kecil ini." Dia tahu kemana arah pandangan dayang ini tertuju. Seorang pria dewasa membawa kucing kecil di bahunya bukan hal yang biasa.

"Tuan tidak menjadikannya bahan makanan bukan?" candanya. Candaan yang tidak lucu menurut Yoon, tetapi Mooseok tertawa kecil demi kesopanan. "Saya tidak menyangka anda masih semuda ini. Saya pikir yang membuat semua produk itu sudah berumur."

"Saya mendapat pengetahuan dari orang-orang yang lebih berpengalaman. Karena itu saya bisa melakukannya."

"Tuan harusnya membagi ilmu itu pada kami."

Mooseok tersenyum, "Kalau saya melakukannya, nyonya tidak akan membeli produk kami lagi."

Mereka berbasa-basi dan Yoon merasa tak suka dengan dayang ini. Kalau sekarang bagaimana dia bisa percaya pada dayang ini lagi? Tabib memberinya obat yang keliru, bagaimana dengan wanita ini? Bisa saja dia memasakkan makanan yang tak baik untuk kesehatan ibundanya juga.

Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya.

.

.

.

"Mikasa. Kau harus tinggal di sini. Tunggu sampai aku kembali di sini." Berkali-kali Mooseok menunjuk ke satu titik di kamarnya di penginapan yang agak jauh dari pusat kota.

Kucing kecil putih itu mencakar jari Mooseok.

"Kau mau pura-pura tak mengerti kata-kataku, ya?" gantian dia yang ngotot. Sementara Heejong dan dua orang temannya hanya bisa berdiri di dekat pintu dan menunggu selesainya perdebatan satu arah ini. Mereka tak mengerti bagaimana Mooseok memperlakukan seolah kucing kecil itu mengerti kata-katanya. Tetapi jika dilihat bagaimana pangeran mereka dan kucing peliharaannya itu sudah hampir berkelahi membuat mereka pasrah menunggu. Memang kucing normal hanya bisa mengeong, tetapi yang satu ini malah mencakar, menendang, menggigit dan bahkan berusaha menyusup ke dalam baju Mooseok, seolah tak mau ditinggalkan.

Kelakuan yang ajaib.

"Mooseok... kurasa kita harus bersiap sekarang." Heejong memberanikan diri.

"Baik! Kau boleh ikut! Tapi kalau nanti kau terluka, jangan salahkan aku dan rawat sendiri luka-lukamu!"

Kata-kata yang membuat ketiga pria dewasa lain mengerutkan alis, tetapi Heejong melihat bagaimana kucing putih yang muncul di hari kematian Lee Yoon berhenti memberontak dan kemudian menjilati tangan Mooseok yang penuh luka cakaran dan gigitan.

Tak ada yang mempertanyakan keputusan Mooseok untuk membawa karnivora itu dalam penyerangan ini.

.

.

.

Mooseok merasakan bagaimana jantung Mikasa berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya, jadi dia membelai kucing kecil itu.

Yoon memang membutuhkan tangan Mooseok untuk menenangkannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan masuk ke istana, tempatnya tinggal dulu. Hanya sebentar lagi. Mooseok masuk melalui pintu belakang. Pasukannya yang menyusup ke istana sudah menghabisi penjaga dan menyamar dengan seragam mereka. Mereka langsung memberi tahu kondisi pada Mooseok.

Yoon tak tahu ada taktik seperti ini, tetapi pasti tak bisa dilakukan tanpa orang-orang yang begitu mahir ini. Mereka semua punya kemampuan yang melebihi dirinya. Pasti karena pengalaman mereka yang jauh lebih lama dibanding dirinya.

Kurang dari setengah jam ketika istana berubah mengerikan. Penuh dengan kepanikan karena kebakaran dan penyerangan mendadak. Tetapi saat ini pasukan Mooseok sudah di atas angin. Belum lagi arahan lokasi yang diberikan oleh pangeran mereka itu begitu akurat seolah dia pernah ke istana ini sebelumnya.

Dia menuju ke suatu tempat dengan beberapa pasukan yang mengikuti dan melindunginya. Dia langsung disambut oleh sabetan pedang, tetapi Mooseok selalu siap. Orang-orangnya siap menyerang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, tetapi justru Mooseok sendiri yang mencegah.

Dia menatap orang ini dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Semua persis dengan apa yang pernah diceritakan oleh paman sebelah rumah dan yang digambarkan oleh Lee Yoon di bukunya. Mooseok juga merasakan kucing kecilnya menggeram dari balik bajunya.

"Berani-beraninya kau. Akan kubuat kau membayar semua ini!" Suaranya penuh dengan emosi.

"Jadi kau Lee Rin?" Mooseok menatapnya dingin, pedang sudah siap di satu tangan.

Putra mahkota menyerang, tetapi kali ini Mooseok sendiri yang turun tangan. Menghindari sabetan pedang yang diayunkan penuh kemarahan dan mengambil keuntungan dari situ. Melukai salah satu tangannya dengan cepat.

Dengan mudahnya dia mengalahkan putra mahkota,, senjatanya terlucuti dan dia berlutut menahan sakit. Baju perangnya tak berguna menahan amarah Mooseok yang mengenainya dengan tepat dicelah tameng.

Putra mahkota itu ingin mundur, dia ingin berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Satu hal yang akan membuatnya dicap pengecut, dan sayangnya tak bisa dilakukan karena ada beberapa orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Mencegahnya pergi dari situ.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari putra mahkota, Mooseok mengangkat pedangnya, memeriksanya hingga menatap refleksi matanya sendiri. "Kemampuanmu tak seberapa. Yoon jauh lebih baik dari ini." Istana kacau, teriakan orang dan darah dimana-mana, tetapi pria ini tetap tenang dan menikmati momen ini.

"Huh!? Yoon? Kau..."

"Aku mengenalnya, yang mulia putra mahkota." Katanya dengan nada ramah. Sekilas senyum nampak dibibirnya. "Mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Dia yang ada dibalik penyerangan ini? Pengkhianat itu?!"

Pedang Yunho terhunus di depan leher Rin. Putra mahkota itu merasakan kengerian yang luar biasa. Dingin dan menyakitkan.

"Bocah tak berguna itu tak mungkin masih hidup! Aku sendiri yang menyuruh orang membunuhnya!" suaranya bergetar, tak menyangkal kengerian yang diterima dari satu orang ini.

Heejong tak tahu kenapa dia bisa melewatkan momen itu, tetapi putra mahkota sudah mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan dan banyak darah yang keluar dari satu lengannya dari luka yang begitu lebar.

"Riiiin! Lepaskan putraku! Kau penjahat busuk! Akan kukutuk kau dan Lee Yoon!" seorang pengawal mencegahnya mendekati Rin, tetapi wanita itu seolah menemukan ide lain dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

Alis Mooseok bertaut, dia tak tahu jalan itu, belum pernah diungkap dalam cerita milik Yoon. "Bawa dia!" dengan segera mereka menuruti perintah itu untuk membawa atau menarik paksa Rin yang terluka untuk ikut bersama mereka.

Mereka mengejar permaisuri dan pengawalnya. Tak ada pertanyaan apapun. Semua terserah pada Mooseok akan mengejar yang mana. Dan Permaisuri jadi pilihannya dibandingkan dengan mencari dimanakah Raja saat ini.

Sebuah bangunan yang terpisah di belakang. Mengingatkan Mooseok akan rumah nenek tua di pinggir hutan. Bangunan jelas berbeda dan beda kelas, tetapi ada aura yang mirip. Hanya saja yang ini lebih gelap.

.

.

.

Pintu didobrak karena dikunci, dan begitu berhasil terbuka, mereka tahu ini bukan ruangan yang biasa.

"HUHU... KHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa menyambut kedatangan mereka. Bukan hal yang mereka antisipasi, tetapi mereka melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan hiasan warna perak. Kuku-kukunya panjang dan hitam, aura gelap itu berasal dari dirinya.

Ruangan ini disinari banyak lilin, ada altar pemujaan di tengah, juga ada bau dupa dan bau busuk yang samar.

"Dia sudah gila," salah seorang pasukannya berkomentar. Tawa yang mereka dengar memang benar mirip dengan orang gila, atau setidaknya hanya ada kegilaan dalam tawa itu.

Mooseok menatap wanita itu yang berdiri di depan altar pemujaan. Permaisuri sudah tersungkur di bawah kakinya, masih ada warna di wajah Permaisuri, tetapi wajahnya menampakkan kengerian. Mulut terbuka dan matanya terbelalak kaku. Sudah mati.

"I... Ibunda..." Rin berusaha memberontak, ingin menuju tubuh ibundanya yang tak lagi bernyawa. Tetapi orang yang mengawasinya tidak memberikan kelonggaran.

"Kau dukun kerajaan?" Heejong menebak, nyaris tak percaya. Awalnya dia pikir kerajaan ini cukup baik untuk tidak menggunakan dukun jahat begini, ternyata dia salah.

Wanita itu akhirnya menatap pada para pria yang mendobrak ke ruangannya. "Aku mengutuk bocah sial itu." dia menunjuk dengan wajah sadis dan puas.

"APAAA?!" nyaris semua bereaksi kecuali Mooseok yang hanya mengernyit. Semua khawatir kalau pangeran mereka yang dikutuk.

"Bukan aku," Mooseok berkata, tetapi dia segera ingat kalau hanya satu saja orang yang akan sangat disalahkan dalam penyerangan ini. "Kau mengutuk Lee Yoon?"

Dia tertawa lagi, penuh dengan kegembiraan yang sinis. Gelap dan mengerikan. "Semua ini karena dia selalu menolakku! Memangnya apa bagusnya wanita-wanita yang dia tiduri? Permaisuri bahkan sudah berbaik hati memberinya kematian yang mudah. Tapi dia malah menyebabkan istana hancur." Wanita ini sudah gila. "Seorang pengkhianat sepertinya tak bisa lari dari tanggung jawab hanya karena dia mati."

"Kutukan apa? Dia sudah mati."

Dia menyeringai menakutkan. "Dia tak akan bisa terlahir kembali tanpa membawa ingatannya di masa sekarang. HAHAHAH... HAHAHAHHA... UGHH! Ohok!"

Darah dimuntahkan oleh wanita itu, seperti terhantam sesuatu. Darah dari dalam muutnya bertambah banyak dan hitam hingga sepasang tangan keluar dari mulutnya sebelum merobek dengan seluruh sisa tubuh. Sesosok makhluk mengerikan keluar dari mulutnya dan berjongkok di atas altar. Tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja, pipi terbelah, tak lagi bernyawa. Semua bersiap dengan pedangnya selain Mooseok.

"Harga untuk sebuah kutukan? Nyawanya sendiri? Dan nyawa permaisuri?" Mereka bisa mendengar dengan samar tangis tertahan Lee Rin.

Setan berwarna merah gelap itu menatap ke arah Mooseok. "Kau... menarik. Lihat kan? Sering kali manusia tertutup kabut kebencian hingga tak menyadari harga yang harus dibayar."

"Jadi kau akan tetap melakukan kutukan itu?"

"Aku sudah mengambil pembayarannya." Dia menunjuk pada dua sosok tubuh wanita yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Tapi sayang sekali. Setan sepertimu harus terikat selamanya untuk memastikan ingatan Lee Yoon tetap ada tiap lahir kembali."

"Kau pikir nyawanya cukup untuk itu?!" Dia berteriak tak terima, seolah harga dirinya baru saja diusik.

Mooseok hanya berkedip. Kucing kecil di dadanya bergetar hebat. "Ya sudah. Permaisuri sudah mati, kita urus yang lain." Dia keluar dari sana segera tetapi tetap tenang. Pasukannya mengikuti meski mereka memilih berjalan mundur, khawatir akan diserang oleh makhluk mengerikan yang kini berbaring di atas altar, melambaikan tangan pada siapa saja yang peduli.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan putraku!" pria itu mengenakan pelindung, tetapi Mooseok menangkap dengan matanya, bagaimana hiasan berwarna emas ada di antara detailnya.

Mooseok tahu siapa yang dihadapinya. "Anda yang mulia raja? Tanpa pengawalan begini?" dia heran. Yoon tak terlalu banyak memberikan gambaran mengenai pria ini, bagaimana sifatnya.

"Kalian sudah menghabisi panglima terbaikku. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan."

Mooseok tersenyum dan maju sendiri, yang lain langsung tahu kalau pangeran mereka ingin menuntaskan ini sendiri. "Tidak ingin menyerah saja?" Mooseok justru mengembalikan pedang ke dalam sarungnya, mengambil kucing kecilnya dari dalam pakaian. Badannya hangat meski agak menggigil. Dia masih ketakutan dengan kutukan dukun tadi dan makhluk mengerikan yang keluar dari dalam tubuh wanita itu.

Memang benar dia menolak dukun itu. Bukan karena kecantikan fisik, tetapi sejak dulu dia merasa kalau dukun kerajaan itu mengerikan dan punya niatan lain. Dia juga ingat bagaimana wanita itu mengatakan dia bisa menjadikan Yoon sebagai raja di kerajaan ini, tetapi dia tak bisa percaya begitu saja. Lagi pula yang dia inginkan hanyalah hidup tenang.

Sang raja, ayah Lee Yoon menggenggam erat pedangnya dengan waspada. Mooseok memang maju sendiri, tetapi di sini tak hanya dirinya yang membawa pedang. "Lalu kau akan membiarkanku hidup menanggung rasa malu?"

Itu adalah reaksi yang menurutnya wajar dan sangat terhormat. Seorang raja harusnya lebih memilih untuk mati dibanding hidup menahan rasa malu karena tak bisa mempertahankan kerajaannya. Mooseok dengan senang hati akan memberiknnya. "Tidak." Katanya dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. "Sejak awal aku berniat membunuh anda. Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau kita bisa berbincang sedikit sebelum saat itu datang."

Ada tiga pengawal yang berusaha menyerang mereka, Heejong dan yang lain membereskan mereka dengan cepat, Mooseok bahkan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali.

Ayah Lee Rin itu melihat dengan sedih pada para pengawalnya. "Karena akhirnya aku akan mati? Mengejutkan sekali."

Mikasa melihat ayahandanya sebelum memalingkan muka. Pria itu adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya. Dia ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bangga, tetapi disaat dia pikir ada kesempatan untuk melakukan itu, dia dikhianati dan dibuang. Nyaris terbunuh oleh pengawalnya sendiri. "Tuan, anda salah paham, karena itu aku bermaksud untuk meluruskan beberapa hal."

"Itu tak akan merubah apapun kalau akhirnya kau membunuhku."

"Sebagai seorang raja yang seumuran dengan ayah saya, anda cukup tempramental. Istana ini akan jatuh, apalagi begitu anda terbunuh. Mungkin tak ada yang berubah, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu diluruskan sebelum itu."

Dikatakan tempramental, pria yang lebih tua itu membandingkan dirinya dengan pemuda yang menghadapinya dengan ketenangan. Bahkan sengaja tak memegang senjatanya. "Aku mengerti dengan perluasan wilayah kerajaan dan penaklukan. Tetapi aku tak menyangka cara ini yang kau pilih. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan pada kerajaanmu? Pada rakyatmu?"

"Tidak. Justru karena itulah saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengorbankan rakyat. Tetapi orang-orang dalam istana ini yang sudah melakukan kesalahan besar."

Raja itu diam dan menimbang, pria muda yang seumuran dengan Rin ini terlihat serius dengan kata-katanya. "Baiklah."

.

Mooseok mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke satu ruangan dan hanya membiarkan Heejong masuk bersama dengan Rin sementara yang lain berjaga di luar. Mereka duduk di tengah ruangan. "Kau bisa mengobati putraku dulu?"

"Hal itu bukan hanya memakan waktu tapi sia-sia. Aku bermaksud membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Sekilas ada raut kesal di wajah Mooseok, tetapi segera berubah.

"Kau terlihat sangat membenci putraku. Apa dia sudah melakukan suatu yang buruk padamu?"

Mooseok menghela nafas, "tidak," jawabnya. "Saya masih mentolerir sikapnya dalam transaksi perdagangan kami yang terakhir. Hanya saja dia menyuruh seorang pemanah untuk membunuh seseorang yang sudah tinggal dengan saya hampir setahun belakangan ini."

"Siapa?"

Dia mengambil sebuah lambang kerajaan dan giok dari dalam bajunya. Juga sebuah buku. "I... ini... ini milik Yoon. Putraku?" suaranya bergetar sama halnya dengan tangannya yang sedang terulur untuk menyentuh lambang kerajaan itu. "Ta... tapi... dia sudah mati. Dua tahun lalu semua bilang dia sudah mati, terjatuh di sungai dan tak bisa berenang."

"Kalau dia tak bisa berenang, untuk apa dia mendekati sungai yang deras? Dia dipojokkan dan terjatuh. Tapi dia berhasil bertahan hidup." Mooseok menamparnya dengan logika itu.

"A... anak itu... apa dia masih hidup?" Di matanya ada rasa tidak percaya dan sedikit rasa senang.

"Sampai pemanah yang disuruh oleh Lee Rin berhasil menancapkan panah tepat ke jantungnya."

Raja menunduk, menatap giok yang dia tahu milik mendiang Selir, ibunda Lee Yoon. "Anak itu tak pandai menjaga diri."

"Tidak tuan, dia punya potensi besar. Dia dengan cepat bisa memanah dan ilmu pedang. Dia bahkan bisa melakukan banyak hal yang anda pikir tak bisa dilakukan. Bukan hanya menggambar atau menulis saja. Dia juga disukai oleh penduduk desa." Mungkin kalau wajah Mikasa tidak penuh dengan bulu putih, pasti warnanya sudah memerah seperti tomat mendengar pujian dari Yunho.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Lebih baik dari anda."

"Anak itu selalu membuat masalah, tidur dengan banyak wanita, tak lagi berlatih pedang dan memanah."

"Tuan... apa salah jika seorang anak berusaha mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya? Berapa kali anda menasehatinya atau memberinya petuah? Saya rasa tak lebih banyak dari paman di sebelah rumah kami." Yoon tak bisa berhenti menatap Mooseok. "Permaisuri ingin membunuh Yoon karena ramalan itu. Dia ingin Rin yang jadi raja. Karena itu dia terus menekan Selir dan Yoon."

"Itu mustahil!"

"Anda tidak tahu atau sengaja menutup mata?" kali ini suaranya meninggi. "Yoon baru tahu kalau obat yang diminum ibundanya jusru memperparah sakit beliau. Ada persekongkolan di dalam istana. Yoon dipaksa berjanji untuk meletakkan panah dan pedang, semua itu agar dia bertahan hidup."

Raja tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Jangan dengarkan dia, ayah..." Rin berusaha mengingatkan.

"Terserah. Semuanya ada dalam buku ini. Buku yang ditulis sendiri oleh Yoon. Kalau anda ingin membacanya saya akan menunggu. Lagipula panglima kami sudah mengambil alih istana. Saat fajar kami bisa memamerkan kepala kalian para petinggi kerajaan. Kami juga sudah menyerang perdana menteri dan semua menteri anda."

"Kalau akhirnya kau membunuhku, untuk apa kau perlu meluruskan hal ini? Tentang Yoon?"

Mooseok menghela nafas, Mikasa bersandar padanya entah sejak kapan. "Karena... aku menyerang kerajaan ini bukan karena perintah dari ayahandaku, Raja kami. Tetapi karena dendam yang kurasakan. Karena kalian sudah menghancurkan hidup Yoon dan membunuhnya di saat dia tak melakukan apa-apa terhadap kerajaan ini."

Tak ada yang bersuara.

"Ingat. Anda yang menyangkal keberadaan Yoon. Kerajaan ini dikatakan hanya punya satu penerus saja. Hanya Rin. Lalu dimana tuan meletakkan Yoon?"

"Aku... tak ingin memberinya beban." Dia menyentuh buku itu, membukanya dan menemukan tulisan yang begitu rapi, persis dengan tulisan yang dia temukan di kamar putranya setelah pengawal mengumumkan kematiannya. "Aku juga mendapat banyak tekanan, karena ramalan itu. Kupikir sebaiknya keberadaannya tak diketahui luar istana karena akan berpengaruh dengan rakyat. Ternyata akhirnya begini." Dia tersenyum sedih, bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya."Dia pasti membenciku."

"Kurasa tidak. Sebelum anda membuangnya dan sebelum dia tahu kalau keberadaannya disangkal."

Kata-kata yang begitu masuk akal, "Aku menyayanginya."

"Andaikan tuan mengatakan itu padanya langsung."

Makin banyak air mata yang jatuh, tetapi dia tidak terisak. "Aku berjanji pada ibunya untuk melindunginya, tetapi aku gagal. Aku memang pantas mati." Mikasa sudah membenamkan wajahnya ke baju Mooseok. Dia tak ingin mendengar lagi, dia tak ingin mendengar ayahnya mengatakan beliau menyayanginya setelah semua yang terjadi. Dia sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan ayahandanya dan ingin terus terbenam dalam dendam ini.

"Kalau anda ingin membayar kesalahan tuan, aku punya cara yang lebih baik." Mooseok menyarankan sementara Raja menatap pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan istananya ini dengan bingung. Mikasa juga ikut-ikut menatap Mooseok hyungnya. Dia tak tahu sama sekali tentang ini. "Lagi pula anda memang berniat mati, jadi mari gunakan kematian tuan untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik."

.

.

.

Mooseok duduk di pinggir kota, di tebing yang terdekat dengan ibu kota. Bisa melihat seluruh kota dengan jelas dari sini. Pemerintahan diambil alih dengan cepat, dan walau dia yang melakukan semua itu, dia tak ingin melihat wajah para rakyat yang seolah kehilangan harapan, ketakutan dan takut ditindas. Dia mengangkat kucingnya sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu Mikasa? Aku menghancurkan satu keluarga. Memenggal putra mahkota dengan tanganku sendiri, membuat Permaisuri mengorbankan diri untuk sebuah kutukan dan mengorbankan Ayah Yoon untuk memastikan Yoon akan bisa menemukanku di akhir kutukannya." Mooseok mendadak tertawa geli. "Setan yang aneh, bisa-bisanya dia malah emosi dan memberitahu kalau kutukan Yoon tidak berlaku selamanya."

Dia sengaja terlihat tak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata makhluk yang keluar dari mulut dukun istana. Tapi di kepalanya Mooseok mencatat bagaimana makhluk itu marah karena mengira pengorbanan dua orang cukup untuk mengutuk Yoon selamanya.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan? Apa aku akan lahir dulu? Atau Yoon duluan? Apa kami akan lahir sebagai laki-laki atau salah satu menjadi perempuan?"

Mikasa atau Yoon sama sekali tak menyangka Mooseok akan mengorbankan ayahnya. Dia tak bisa melihat saat Mooseok membuat perjanjian dengan makhluk yang sama yang keluar dari tubuh dukun istana dan memilih untuk menunggu di luar pintu. Makhluk itu masih ada di atas altar seolah menunggu sesuatu, tetapi begitu Mooseok keluar, makhluk itu sudah tak ada.

"Karena Yoon aku sudah menghancurkan sebuah keluarga, membunuh banyak orang dan menjatuhkan sebuah kerajaan. Aku benar-benar kotor, kan?"

Nyaw – hanya itu yang bisa dijawab oleh Yoon dalam bentuknya yang berupa kucing ini. Istana hancur dan kerajaan Mooseok lah yang akan memimpin rakyatnya mulai dari sekarang. Tetapi Yoon tidak khawatir setelah melihat bagaimana desa tempatnya tinggal baik-baik saja. Rakyatnya juga akan baik-baik saja, mungkin lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Pangeran..."

Satu suara terdengar dari belakang Mooseok, mengganggu saat-saat mereka berdua. Yoon bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana wajah hyungnya cemberut mendengar panggilan itu. "Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Mooseok tak suka.

"Yang mulia raja ingin anda mengurus tempat ini." Siapapun orang ini tak menunggu Mooseok untuk berbalik menatapnya dan segera mengutarakan pesan yang diturunkan langsung oleh ayah Mooseok.

"Aku menolak!" jawabnya tegas dan singkat. Yoon mana berani menolak perintah ayahandanya, tetapi hyungnya ini dengan mudah dan seolah tanpa pikir panjang langsung menolak begitu saja.

"Tuan!"

Pangeran itu menurunkan Mikasa ke pangkuannya. Kucing kecil itu langsung saja memanjat bahu Mooseok, penasaran dengan wajah 'pengirim pesan' itu. "Sejak awal aku tak ingin jadi raja. Katakan kalau hyungku boleh menguasai seluruh kerajaan." Mooseok menambahkan.

"Yang begitupun aku membutuhkan dukunganmu."

"Hyung?!" Mooseok terkejut dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Berdiri dan menjauh dari tebing untuk bisa berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan kakaknya. Pengirim pesan tadi segera undur diri, memberikan privasi untuk kedua kakak beradik ini.

Mikasa memandang orang yang baru muncul itu, tidak mirip dengan Mooseok. "Kau lebih pantas Mooseok, kau putra dari mendiang permaisuri. Lihat, kau bahkan menghancurkan satu kerajaan yang paling sulit dihadapi tentara kita."

"Aku tak ingin jadi raja. Tidak lagi. Kau saja yang jadi raja!"

"Mana bisa semudah itu?" katanya tak terima. Sejak kecil adik berbeda ibu ini yang dipersiapkan sebagai raja, bukan dirinya.

"Oleh karena itu jadilah raja yang adil. Juga untuk wilayah ini, jangan perlakukan mereka berbeda dan kita akan mendapat penghormatan yang sama." Semudah itu adiknya menasehati.

Ada satu hal yang justru menarik perhatian pangeran lain yang baru saja datang ini. "Kucing yang manis..." dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kepala kucing yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Belum lagi bulunya yang bersih dan badannya yang agak gemuk.

"Nanti di cakar." Mooseok mengingatkan.

"Benarkah? Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kau berikan padaku? Jadi aku bisa memberikannya untuk wanita yang kusukai? Aw!" Hyung dari Mooseok itu melihat ke tangannya yang kini berhias luka. "Benar-benar dicakar. TwT"

Mikasa jelas tak terima kalau dipisahkan dari Mooseok untuk diberikan kepada wanita yang dia tak ingin tahu sama sekali. "Nah kan..."

"Tapi... pulanglah dulu. Ayah sedang sakit. Kau tak ingin bertemu beliau?" dia sudah menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung. Ternyata kucing kecil manis ini begitu galak.

"Kalau aku kesana, aku bisa-bisa tak bisa keluar karena beliau menahanku."

Benar. Alasan yang masuk akal apalagi karena putranya yang satu ini sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kembali ke istana, rumahnya sendiri dan memilih tinggal di desa pinggiran di wilayah kerajaan lain. Alasannya karena dia tak ingin dikenali oleh rakyatnya sendiri, tetapi berakhir dengan penaklukan seluruh wilayah kerajaan. "Tapi Mooseok... semenjak kau pergi dari rumah, ayah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kau tak bisa terus menghukumnya begini."

"Aku tidak marah padanya. Waktu itu hanya kecelakaan saja. Justru aku yang tak bisa menjaga adikku dengan baik."

"Waktu itu dia mengendap-endap ke tempat perburuan."

"Sementara kita berdua sedang berlomba siapa yang bisa menangkap buruan paling besar."

"Konyol."

"Ahahaha. Aku ingat berkali-kali panah hyung meleset."

Dia senang adiknya bisa tertawa lepas lagi sekarang, jadi dia berpura-pura kesal. "Itu gara-gara kau mengagetkanku terus."

Mooseok masih tertawa dan berhenti dengan senyuman. "Haaah... Ya sudah. Katakan pada ayah. Jangan menghukum diri. Aku tidak marah pada beliau. Katakan padanya agar memberikan titah agar hyung menikah, walau sepertinya itu baru bisa terlaksana setahun atau tiga tahun lagi."

"Kau menghinaku?" tanyanya tak terima.

Jujur saja Yoon iri dengan keakraban dua orang ini. Mereka benar-benar seperti saudara dari ayah dan ibu yang sama, padahal tidak. Dan lagi tak ada persaingan dalam memperebutkan kursi tahta.

"Hyung tampan dan baik. Tapi terlalu pemalu... mana bisa kau mendekati seorang wanita?"

"Itu karena mereka hanya melihatmu saja! Kau juga segeralah menikah. Memangnya ada yang kurang dari Eunshi?"

Mikasa menggeram begitu nama itu disebut. Dia tak suka.

"... Aku tak ingin menikah."

Pria yang lebih tua itu menatap adiknya yang kini terlihat sedikit sedih. "Karena... anak itu?"

"Hei... dia juga pangeran..."

"Memangnya siapa yang kubicarakan?"

Mooseok baru sadar. "Mwo? Yah! Hyung menjebakku!"

"Salah sendiri!" katanya dengan bangga, bisa tahu dengan pasti siapa yang disukai oleh adiknya ini.

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun di ruangan yang tidak familiar untuknya, mata dan pipinya basah. Dia mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya, menangis dalam tidur. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia bermimpi tentang kehidupannya di masa lalu dan tak pernah ada yang terasa senyata ini seolah dia baru saja ditarik paksa ke masa itu untuk mengulang kembali saat-saat menyedihkan itu.

Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

Seungri, password, rumah besar, halaman belakang, pohon, kucing, Mikasa.

Tangan yang tadinya menyentuh pipi kini beralih memijit pelipisnya. "Sudah lewat berapa ratus tahun seleramu tetap sama saja ya hyung? Mikasa itu nama apa?" bisa-bisanya Yunho memberi nama kucingnya yang sekarang dengan nama yang sama dengan yang Mooseok berikan untuknya dalam bentuk kucing.

Perlahan Changmin duduk di kasur dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat ini berisi terlalu banyak benda personal untuk sebuah kamar tidur tamu, lagi pula ada banyak buku pelajaran di sini. Kalau bagitu... "Ini kamar Yunho!" nyaris terkesiap karena terlalu senang, dan segera saja dia turun dari kasur. Nyaris terlilit selimut dan tanpa ragu membuka-buka rak buku dan baju. "Boxernya Yunho!" teriaknya senang sambil menarik salah satu dengan asal dan melebarkannya. "Kalau kuambil satu dia marah tidak ya?"

Pikirannya beralih ke bawah kasur, tempat dimana kebanyakan remaja laki-laki menyimpan koleksi mesum seperti majalah dewasa atau video.

"Anda suka melihat-lihat Songsaenim?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Ini kamar Yunho!" nyaris terkesiap karena terlalu senang, dan segera saja dia turun dari kasur. Nyaris terlilit selimut dan tanpa ragu membuka-buka rak buku dan baju. "Boxernya Yunho!" teriaknya senang sambil menarik salah satu dengan asal dan melebarkannya. "Kalau kuambil satu dia marah tidak ya?"

Pikirannya beralih ke bawah kasur, tempat dimana kebanyakan remaja laki-laki menyimpan koleksi mesum seperti majalah dewasa atau video.

"Anda suka melihat-lihat Songsaenim?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny** presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

Changmin berbalik ke sumber suara, kepalanya nyaris menyentuh lantai karena berusaha melihat ke bawah kasur, satu tangan menggenggam boxer sementara tangan lain menahan bedcover yang menjuntai. Pantatnya menungging dan Changmin berharap kalau Yunho menyukainya karena cukup berisi. "Ini kamarmu?"

"Kelihatan, kan?" Yunho tak beranjak jauh dari pintu tetapi menutup pintu kamarnya. "Apa yang Songsaenim cari di bawah sana?"

"Koleksi porno? Majalah atau semacamnya?" Pemilik kamar itu hanya bisa memijit kepalanya. Gurunya yang satu ini benar-benar luar biasa. "Mana buku harianmu?"

"Aku nggak banyak menulis di jurnalku jadi lupakan saja."

Changmin duduk, berlutut di lantai dan menatap Yunho dalam-dalam. "Kau tulis soal aku disana?"

"Nggak."

Gara-gara jawaban singkat itu, bibir Changmin langsung melengkung ke bawah, alisnya berkerut. "Masa aku nggak berkesan buatmu sih?!" katanya tak percaya.

"Berkesan kok," akunya.

Mata Changmin jadi berbinar mendengarnya. Dia yakin dia sudah meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam. "Benarkah?"

"Guru mesum yang ingin melecehkan siswa."

"Yah! Aku Cuma ingin melecehkanmu! Jangan bawa-bawa orang lain!" Changmin setengah berteriak tak terima. Memang benar dia berusaha melecehkan Yunho, tetapi dia tak punya minat sama sekali dengan yang lain.

"Luar biasa." Gumamnya, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Changmin.

"Oh ya, kok aku bisa disini?" Changmin tak jadi mencari apapun itu yang mungkin ada atau tidak ada di bawah tempat tidur. Perlahan berdiri tapi tetap menggenggam boxer Yunho.

Mata Yunho akhirnya melihat ke arah boxer yang dibawa gurunya ini. "Tadi anda pingsan lalu tertidur begitu saja. Nggak bangun-bangun jadi kubawa kesini. Ada masalah?" dia tidak mengatakan soal Changmin yang mendadak berkelakuan seperti kucing yang sangat akrab padanya. Bahkan kucing peliharaannya sendiri tidak pernah begitu.

Changmin menggeleng dengan pasti. "Nggak. Aku boleh menginap?"

Yunho diam sebentar. "Boleh." Changmin langsung melepas kemejanya begitu mendengar jawaban itu. "Anda mau apa?"

"Tidur. Aku biasa tidur cuma pakai boxer saja. Tapi karena malam ini tidur bareng denganmu, _skin to skin_ lebih bagus lagi. Kenapa kau tidak melepas bajumu juga?"

"Sudahlah, aku yang akan tidur di kamar tidur tamu," katanya setelah menghela nafas lelah. Dipikirnya Changmin kenapa-napa sampai pingsan, tetapi sepertinya sangat baik dan sehat. Buktinya dia bisa mengganggunya tanpa ada masalah.

Changmin kecewa berat mendengarnya. "Nggak tidur bareng? Ayolaaah. Memangnya kau tidak tertarik melihat tubuh polosku? Akan kubiarkan kau melihat kemaluanku, deh." Changmin menggantungkan kemejanya di gantungan baju milik Yunho, bersiap melepaskan sabuknya..

"Punya pak guru kecil, kan?"

Guru magang itu tak terima. "Sudah dibilang ukurannya bagus! Punyamu saja yang ukurannya di luar kebiasaan. Ayo sini! Adik kecilku ini akan memijat seluruh ototmu yang kelelahan."

"Ah, astaga..." Yunho tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil karena kekonyolan yang ditunjukkan Changmin.

"Kau nggak menganggap itu romantis?" Sabuk sudah terlepas dan resleting sedang diturunkan.

"Pak guru mabuk? Sudahlah. Aku akan turun dulu." Yunho membuka kembali pintu kamarnya, bermaksud keluar.

"Eh, kemana!"

"Ini rumahku, aku bebas berkeliaran disini... lagi pula ini masih jam 8 malam..."

.

.

.

Iya juga sih... Ini rumah Yunho. Dan lagi masih terlalu awal untuk tidur. Besok bagaimana dia akan ke sekolah, ya? Pulang dulu pagi-pagi buta untuk ganti baju? Oh ya, lalu kenapa muridnya itu justru membiarkannya di kamarnya? Seringai mengerikan muncul di wajah Changmin. Dia akan cari tahu rahasia Yunho yang mungkin tersimpan di kamar ini.

Apa koleksi video dewasa yang dia punya, buku hariannya, apa yang dia baca, foto-foto masa kecil?

Changmin sedang asyik melihat-lihat koleksi game yang Yunho punya, saat dia jadi merasa sudah bertindak seperti orang bodoh. Ini masih belum terlalu malam, harusnya dia bisa mencari Yunho dan makan malam bersama misalnya? Lagi pula buku yang dia temukan yang dari luar terlihat mendekati buku harian hanya berisi catatan berantakan.

Dia mengambil kembali kemejanya dan memakainya serapi mungkin. Dia jadi ingin tahu lebih lagi soal rumah ini. Dulu dia memang pangeran dan kaya raya, tetapi zaman itu tak ada yang namanya mobil, AC, pemanas ruangan ataupun game. Mau kaya raya dan dilayani, tetap saja jaman sekarang lebih nyaman.

.

.

.

Yunho ada di dapur, sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan soal-soal, entah apa. Ada beberapa buku di hadapannya dan lembaran-lembaran kertas. Juga segelas jus dan pie yang belum disentuh sama sekali. Changmin mendekatinya perlahan.

Begitu sudah ada di dekatnya Changmin duduk disebelahnya serta memakan pie dan meminum jus Yunho. "Masih mengerjakan soal?"

"Memangnya aku tak punya PR selain matematika?"

"Sudah makan malam? Nasi atau ramyun misalnya?"

"Mau makan? Ada makanan di dalam kulkas, tinggal dihangatkan dengan microwave kalau mau."

Changmin tidak malu-malu dan ketika sedang mengambil salah satu jenis makanan, kepala pelayan justru menawari bantuan. Yunho juga memintanya untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

"Kau juga harus makan!" tuntut Changmin yang sudah menyiapkan mangkuk untuk Yunho. Siswanya itu menghela nafas sebelum menyerah dengan permintaan barusan. Lagi pula Changmin melotot dan ada kepala pelayan di sini. Dia tak enak menolak. Apalagi karena tak ada yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua. Baik dan buruknya.

Yunho melihat bagaimana Changmin makan dengan sangat lahap dan tidak malu-malu. "Pak guru makan dengan baik, ya?"

"Ini semua begitu enak. Kau harus sering-sering bawa semua ini ke sekolah dan mengajakku makan di rumahmu."

Dia makan dengan kurang bersemangat, dan baru saja Changmin mengambil sesuatu dari mangkuknya. "Buat apa?"

"Kau harusnya mentraktir pacarmu ini." Kata Changmin seolah itu adalah hal yang memang sudah seharusnya.

Yunho menghela nafas lelah. "Sejak kapan aku pacaran dengan pak guru?" Lagipula biasanya yang lebih tua yang mentraktir. Dia kan hanya anak SMA.

Changmin tak mempedulikan protes itu. Lagi pula mereka berbicara dengan suara yang cukup rendah, tak ingin kepala pelayan keluarga Yunho mendengarnya. Changmin tak ingin pria itu mengusirnya dari rumah, dan Yunho tak ingin ada ribut-ribut. "Masih belum menyerah? Oh ya. Boleh minta pie lagi?"

"Perut Songsaenim itu sebenarnya dibuat dari apa?" pertanyaan yang dibiarkan saja tanpa jawaban oleh Changmin.

.

.

.

Mereka mendengar suara dua orang yang bertengkar di pintu depan. Changmin menatap Yunho yang sudah kembali menekuni soal-soalnya. Ada sekilas dimana wajah Yunho mengeras, tetapi segera kembali lagi fokus. Atau hanya berusaha untuk terlihat fokus.

"Mau mendengarkan musik, Songsaenim?" Yunho menawarkan headsetnya, sepertinya sudah bersiap kalau hal ini terjadi.

Changmin tak perlu berpikir dua kali. "Boleh. Kau punya majalah, koran atau semacamnya?"

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam ketenangan, meski Changmin sempat melihat dengan sudut matanya bagaimana Yunho menggenggam pensilnya erat karena pertengkaran yang semakin mendekat dan semakin keras.

"Siapa?"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dari soal-soal. "Ini guru privatku. Shim Changmin." Yunho menyikut pelan tangan Changmin yang sedang pura-pura menekuni majalah dan mendengarkan musik.

"Hm?" wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan. "Selamat malam." Changmin berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas pada wanita itu. Setelahnya seorang pria yang pernah dia lihat saat Yunho nyaris dijodohkan terlihat. Untuk sesaat, jantungnya serasa berhenti dan dia menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya. Bagaimana kalau pria itu mengenalinya sebagai orang yang sudah membuatnya malu di acara makan malam dengan kolega?

"Tamu? Silahkan nikmati... makananmu dan... maaf aku banyak kerjaan."

.

Tak ada 5 menit mereka bertatap muka, Changmin tak yakin apa mereka mengingat guru privat putra mereka (sekaligus calon menantu mereka) ini. Tak ada kehangatan. Tetapi mereka cukup baik untuk tidak bertengkar di depan tamu. Hanya saja Changmin sudah mendengarnya, dan mengetahui apa yang dihadapi Yunho membuatnya berempati.

"Hey, Yunho... kurasa kau harus memberitahu orang tuamu soal pertandingan renang dan matematika. Minta mereka untuk datang?"

Kedua mata Yunho masih ada di halaman yang sama dengan 5 menit lalu. "Itu bukan urusan Songsaenim," katanya dingin

"Kalau tidak dicoba. Kau tak akan tahu hasilnya. Aku juga pernah... dulu..." Changmin sendiri tak yakin 'dulu' yang mana yang dia maksudkan. Penyesalannya sebagai Lee Yoon dulu yang tak pernah tahu kalau ayahnya menyayanginya, atau sebagai Changmin.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Changmin mendapat kejutan dari Yunho. Sudah ada kemeja, celana panjang bahkan pakaian dalam untuknya. Masih baru dan sesuai dengan ukurannya. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Yunho."

Tak ada reaksi berarti dari siswanya dan malah berniat meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Changmin meraih lengannya dan menariknya masuk kamar. Menutup pintu sebelum memeluk Yunho erat. "Lepaskan!"

Bukan Yunho namanya kalau tidak bisa melepaskan diri. "Aku kan hanya senang saja. Masa aku tak boleh begitu?" Changmin cemberut dan matanya yang bulat terlihat memelas, minta dikasihani.

"Pak guru cari kesempatan, kan?" siswa itu segera keluar kamar dan mengambil kucing hitam peliharaannya yang kebetulan ada di depan pintu kamar. Menggendongnya dan memeluknya di bahunya. Changmin melihat kucing itu dengan tatapan membunuh dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan geraman. Yunho menoleh padanya. "Pak guru sakit tenggorokan?"

Dia menggeleng.

Yunho hanya menampakkan ekspresi 'Oh' lalu beranjak pergi. Changmin masuk kamar dan menutupnya sebelum meracau sendiri. "Sialan kucing itu! Berani-beraninya dia dapat perhatian dari hyung! Harusnya aku yang memeluknya begitu! Awas kau! Akan kukuliti hidup-hidup sebelum kubuat korned dan kuberikan pada anjing!"

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau murung sekali," Seungri mengomentari sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan sepak bola.

"Aku tak apa," kilahnya.

"Tadi pagi aku lihat Changmin-songsaenim naik bus yang sama denganmu."

"Dia berakhir dengan tidur di rumahku. Kenapa kau membawanya ke rumahku?"

Seungri menggedikkan bahu. "Karena ibuku bilang, aku harus menolong orang yang kesulitan. Dia sudah berputar-putar kompleks rumahmu sejak pagi. Hargai sedikit. Memangnya urusannya semendesak itu? Dia tak punya no handphonemu?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Jangan terlalu pelit! Dia kan bermaksud membantumu."

Yunho tahu itu benar. Dan sebagian lagi karena Changmin punya maksud lain yang sama sekali tidak innocent. "Entahlah. Aku mungkin yang akan jadi sasaran cewek-cewek kalau mereka tahu aku punya no handphonenya Changmin songsaenim."

"Sudah ada yang minta padamu?" tanya Seungri yang langsund ditanggapi dengan tangan Yunho terangkat membentuk V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Dua orang siswi?"

"Bukan. 20 orang siswi dan 4 siswa. Sampai ada cewek yang bermaksud menyuapku dan yang lain memeriksa nomor kontak di handphoneku. Dia benar-benar terkenal, ya?"

Itu kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak dia sukai. "Lalu kemarin dia pingsan?"

Pingsan setelah berperilaku seperti kucing. Dia ingin mencoba memanggil Changmin dengan Mikasa tapi belum dapat kesempatan. "Tak apa. Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin terlalu lelah. Katamu dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks rumahku dari pagi."

"Rumahmu tak mencolok sih, pagarnya tinggi pula. Mmm... sudah hampir pelajaran." Seungri mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah saatnya dia kembali ke kelas.

"Aku bolos," katanya sebelum berdiri dan beranjak dari sana.

.

" _Ayah... aku boleh bicara sebentar?" Yunho membuka ruangan ayahnya sedikit, menampakkan kepalanya saja meski begitu dia tetap masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya dan duduk di hadapan beliau, sebelum menyodorkan selembar kertas. "Aku ada pertandingan renang."_

" _Kau tahu kalau ayahmu sibuk dan tak punya banyak waktu?" pria itu menatap putranya._

" _Aku tahu." Yunho tidak beranjak dari sana. Hanya menatap ayahnya yang kembali bekerja. Dia hanya duduk di sana selama setengah jam sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan keluar ruangan. "Kalau bisa... tolong datanglah..."_

.

.

"Loh? Yunho? Kenapa kesini? Tidak enak badan?" perawat sekolah langsung menanyainya. Mencecarnya begitu saja setelah siswa yang beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat pingsan masuk ke ruang kesehatan dengan wajah lesu.

Yunho menatapnya sekilas. "Kalau tidak enak pikiran ada obatnya tidak?"

"Mau curhat?" tawarnya.

"Nggak. Bukan. Aku hanya..."

"Stress? Aku tahu kau banyak kegiatan. Tapi sempatkanlah untuk refreshing. Kau masih muda, jalan-jalanlah dan temukan suasana baru untuk menyegarkan pikiran."

Yunho hanya memasang tampang lesu.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin membolos dan tidur disini juga tak apa. Aku akan cari alasan. Lagi pula sepertinya kau kurang tidur."

"Iya. Memang kurang tidur sih. Maaf mengganggu dan merepotkan..."

.

 _Ibunya sedang menelpon seseorang saat Yunho masuk ke ruang kerja wanita itu. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi dan terus menunggu hingga ibunya selesai menelpon. "Apa ada yang kau perlukan?"_

" _Aku ada pertandingan renang."_

" _Bagus."_

" _Apa ibu bisa datang?"_

 _Dia tidak mengangkat kepala untuk melihat putranya langsung dan justru mengambil handphonenya dan segera menelpon lagi. "Semoga kau menang" bisiknya sebelum seseorang mengangkat telpon di seberang sana._

.

.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur di dalam ruang kesehatan. Dia sudah mencoba dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia merasa kecewa. Sudah terlalu banyak yang dia coba lakukan dan tetap saja tak ada hasil. Bodohnya dia dengan mendengarkan Changmin dan langsung menurutinya begitu saja.

Gara-gara penolakan itu dia jadi tak bisa tidur semalaman. Kebiasaan buruk tiap kali dia kebanyakan pikiran.

.

Basah... gelap... geli... sesak...

"Uhuk!" Yunho terbatuk, tersedak saliva. Perlahan dia membuka mata dan menyadari ada yang bergerak di dapan matanya. Dia bermaksud menelan salivanya tetapi ada yang tersangkut. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan justru ada sesuatu yang basah mencoreng pipinya. "Songsaenim..." katanya mengantuk.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Changmin yang kemudian menyapu bibirnya dengan lidah. Sebagian saliva suda terlanjur sampai dagu.

"Nggak."

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Yunho. Menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho serta mencium dan menjilatinya.

"Hentikan." Katanya mengantuk, membuat Changmin mengangkat kepalanya. Meski begitu dia senang karena penolakan Yunho tak sekasar dan tak seagresif biasanya.

"Harusnya semalam kau tidur denganku."

Yunho memindahkan bantal yang dia pakai untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Kau nggak latihan? Sebentar lagi sekolah selesai, loh." Yunho segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan duduk di tempat tidur itu. Tapi kepalanya mendadak berdenyut hingga tanpa sadar wajahnya menampakkan kesakitan dan tangannya terangkat ke sisi kepalanya.

Changmin membelai dan memijit kepalanya tetapi Yunho menyingkirkan tangannya begitu saja. "Jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Kan kita hanya berdua."

"Sudah berhasil menciumku seperti itu masih belum puas?" tanya Yunho. Changmin menggeleng dengan polos, padahal bibir Yunho agak memerah dan bengkak akibat ulahnya. "Kalau sampai Seungri tahu, dia bisa menghajar songsaenim sampai koma."

"Kalian ini hanya teman tetapi kenapa protektif sekali?" katanya tak suka, walau mungkin itu hanya ancaman kosong.

Yunho menatap wajah innocent gurunya. "Kau juga kan hanya guruku, kenapa sok akrab sekali?"

"Kau ini... masih belum menyerah juga... nih!"

Yunho mengambil kertas yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Changmin ke pangkuannya. Sebuah undangan yang berat dan berkelas. "Akhirnya songsaenim menikah?"

"Di undangan pernikahanku akan ada nama Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho! Baca dulu sana!" Yunho mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan saliva Changmin yang mengotori bibir dan pipinya. Seenaknya saja mengambil kesempatan untuk french kissing dengannya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Hanya saja dia tak mau kalau ribut-ribut di ruang kesehatan dan kemungkinan ditegur oleh guru kesehatan.

.

.

"Yunho!" Jokwon membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan sekali hentak. Tak peduli kalau ada guru kesehatan, yang untungnya sedang keluar.

"Hai?" komentar Yunho polos. Tangannya di bawah selimut, menyembunyikan undangan pernikahan yang Changmin berikan. Gurunya? Jelas saja sedang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut di tempat tidur sebelah. Untungnya tiap tempat tidur disekat dengan tirai putih mirip seperti rumah sakit. Jantungnya berdebar-debar karena ulah Joookwon yang membuka pintu. Mengejutkannya yang diam-diam sedang mendekati Yunho untuk bisa memeluknya dari samping.

"Kau sakit? Kurang makan? Sariawan? Tidak enak badan? Ikut latihan renang hari ini? Kalau tidak sehat kau pulang saja dan jangan dipaksakan!"

Yunho menjawabnya dengan "Tidak, tidak, tidak, sedikit, ya, dan aku tak mau pulang sekarang."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Katanya lalu duduk di kasur Yunho. Tapi dia lalu mengendus udara, mengingatkan Yunho akan anjing yang pernah dia lihat di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Ada..." Jookwon berusaha merangkai kata-katanya. "Aroma... parfum yang tertinggal..."

"Er? Apa?" Yunho tak mengerti.

"Aku baru mencium aroma yang satu ini. Berbeda dengan bau deodorant yang kau pakai, yang ini agak dewasa. Dan rasanya parfum itu menempel juga di tubuhmu."

"Memangnya apa masalahnya?"

"Tadi pagi kau tidak beraroma seperti ini."

Yunho menatap Jookwon dengan ekspresi setenang mungkin, meski dia merasa jantungnya sudah jatuh ke perut. "Oh ya?" temannya yang satu ini kadang sensitif untuk hal yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

Jookwon turun dari kasur, satu tangan memegang dagunya sendiri, berpikir ala detektif. "Tapi tadi sepertinya aku sempat berpapasan dengan aroma seperti ini... siapa ya?"

Mana mungkin Yunho lupa. Ini aroma parfum yang ada di kamarnya. Dia hanya iseng saja saat membeli parfum mahal lewat internet dan tak pernah memakainya, apalagi ke sekolah. Bau seperti ini akan membuatnya mudah dikenali di sekolah, bahkan bisa muncul gosip yang tidak-tidak, bukankah belum lama ini dia sudah dikatai pelacur?

Changmin pasti menemukan botol parfum itu dan memakainya. Lalu tanpa sengaja menyebarkan aroma itu ke pakaian Yunho saat tadi melecehkannya selagi dia tidur. "Ummm... Jokwon! Kau punya makanan? Aku tidak makan siang tadi."

"Oh iya benar... tadi Seungri ke sini saat jam makan siang tapi kau tidur seperti batang kayu, jadi... tunggu... aku akan ke kantin untuk lihat apa yang bisa kudapatkan untukmu."

.

Mereka menghela nafas lega bersamaan; Yunho dan Changmin. "Sensitif sekali."

"Pak guru kenapa pakai itu?" protesnya.

"Kan kau tidak memberiku deodorant dan semacamnya. Aku temukan itu, jadi ya sudah, kupakai saja. Lagi pula wanginya enak" jawabnya santai, seingatnya dia boleh pakai barang-barang Mooseok, jadi keterusan.

"Kalau mau, buat pak guru saja."

"Memangnya kau tak suka? Kenapa? Kan lebih bagus kalau kita bisa punya wangi yang sama"

Yunho mengernyit. "Yang benar?"

"Ya... ng... nggak juga, sih. Tapi aku suka yang ini." Katanya sambil mengendus kemeja barunya. "Oh ya, sudah bilang kedua orang tuamu?"

Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahu, tak mau teringat pada hal konyol semacam itu. "Pak guru kalau masih di sini, Seungri dan Jokwon keburu ke sini."

"Iya aku tahu!" serunya kesal karena mendadak diingatkan.

.

.

.

Jokwon, Seungri dan yang lain melihat ke arah kolam renang. Bahkan pelatih pun ikut terdiam dengan pemandangan yang ada di kolam renang saat ini. "Kenapa Yunho?" tanyanya pada siswa lain.

Yunho sedang berenang dengan kecepatan yang tak seperti biasanya, dan tak terlihat mau berhenti setelah berenang bolak-balik lebih dari 500 meter. Mereka hanya bisa menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, pak."

"Mungkin dia sedang horny?" usul seseorang.

Seungri langsung memukul kepala teman satu timnya. "Sakit tahu!"

Melihat siswa-siwa bertengkar, pelatih langsung melerai mereka. "Hentikan! Jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik kalian hentikan dia dan suruh dia pulang!"

"Nanti kalau dia malah memukul kami bagaimana, pak?" kali ini Jokwon yang bertanya. Lagipula karena sudah berteman sejak SD, semua anggota klub renang juga akan pikir-pikir kalau mau mengganggu Yunho.

"Dia kan hanya sendiri."

"Taekwondo sabuk hitam, hapkido dan 2?"

Pelatih agak kaget mendengarnya. Dia lupa kalau Yunho bisa bela diri. "Kalian ini harusnya cari tahu apa dia punya masalah atau tidak!"

.

.

.

"Katakan kau punya masalah apa!"

Yunho menatap Seungri sekilas sebelum memalingkan muka, "Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong, Yunho!" Seungri menyambar kerah Yunho dan menghempaskannya ke loker. Tak ada perlawanan. "Kau ini kenapa? Tadi kau berenang lebih dari seharusnya."

"Tidak," elaknya.

"Kau pikir kami bodoh apa? Apa sebegitu sulitnya mengatakan masalahmu?" Tadinya anggota klub renang bermaksud menanyai Yunho, tetapi Seungri yang memaksa agar dia bisa menanyai Yunho sendiri saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yunho!" Seungri melayangkan tinjunya tetapi Yunho tak bergeming, tahu kalau itu hanya akan mendarat dengan suara keras ke loker di belakangnya. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kenapa? Orang tuamu bertengkar lagi? Sudah kubilang jangan dengarkan mereka!"

"Bukan itu."

"Apa? Mereka tak mau datang di pertandinganmu?"

"Mereka tak akan datang." Yunho membuang muka. Mendengar alasan itu, Seungri melepasnya begitu saja.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar kali ini?" nada bicaranya melembut.

"Aku harus privat dengan Changmin songsaenim," Yunho beranjak dan langsung ditahan.

"Biar ku antar! Aku akan menunggumu."

Kali ini Yunho menggeleng, ekspresinya lelah, dia jelas ingn segera pergi dari tempat ini, "Tak perlu. Kau pulang saja."

"Yunho!"

.

.

.

Changmin berbaring di kasur kecilnya sambil melamun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia teringat dengan percakapan antara Yunho dan Seungri di ruang loker. Dia sengaja mencuri dengar karena Seungri tak kunjung keluar sementara siswa lain sudah pergi –meski semua pulang lebih lambat dibanding biasanya. Dan lagi ini soal Yunho, dia harus tahu.

Seungri juga ikut mereka berdua ke rumah orang tua kepala sekolah. Dia memang tidak mengganggu dan bahkan menemani Yunho pulang ke rumahnya, tetapi Changmin tak nyaman. Dia tak bisa mengganggu Yunho meski dia tahu kalau itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengganggu kekasih kecilnya.

Dan masalahnya adalah orang tua.

Dia kira Yunho tak mengatakan pada orang tuanya, dia pikir dia tak mencoba. Tetapi kalau terus mendapat penolakan, wajar saja kalau Yunho merasa itu tak ada gunanya lagi. Masih untung dia tak mau berhenti mewakili sekolah dalam pertandingan renang dan olimpiade.

" _Songsaenim!"_

" _Ya?" Waktu Yunho ke toilet segera dimanfaatkan oleh Seungri._

" _Apa Yunho pernah mengatakan masalahnya pada Songsaenim?"_

" _Matematika," jawabnya singkat yang langsug menghasilkan helaan nafas lelah. "Seungri... kurasa wajar kalau seseorang yang biasa memendam masalah tahu-tahu melepaskan tantrum begitu saja."_

" _Tapi tak ada masalah yang selesai hanya dengan melampiaskan emosi, kan? Bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Songsaenim tahu apa yang biasa dia lakukan? Dia akan berusaha memforsir tenaganya. Kalau dia cedera atau terluka bagaimana?"_

 _Changmin masih ingat waktu da menemani Yunho ke batting center setelah klub baseball kalah. Dia juga ingat betul bagaimana Mooseok melakukan hal yang sangat kejam setelah kematian Lee Yoon. Dibandingkan dengan dulu, Yunho tidak sestabil Mooseok. Bisa jadi karena umur dan permasalahan yang dia hadapi. Terutama urusan orang tua. "Tidak apa. Aku akan menjaganya saat kau tak ada."_

 _Seungri menatap Changmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Sepertinya dia ragu dengan kemampuan dan niatan Changmin._

.

.

.

Sebuah undangan. Pernikahan ibu kepala sekolah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pesta pernikahan kecil-kecilan yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dan teman dekat saja, tetapi tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana juga. Banyak makanan mahal, catering dari hotel yang cukup terkenal. Dan dilaksanakan pada hari rabu sore pula, membuat Yunho terpaksa tidak punya jadwal privat dan segera pulang ke rumah seusai latihan renang.

Changmin datang dengan mengenakan blazer dan celana jeans, dia tak mau terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya. Meski dia ini guru dan ini acara pernikahan, dia mau terlihat bergaya.

Bisa saja dia mengajak seorang temannya untuk hadir di sini, tetapi dia bakal bertemu dengan Yunho dan dia tak mau repot dengan orang lain. Matanya tak meninggalkan pintu masuk meski mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

Dia tak menyangka saat Yunho masuk sendirian dengan kemeja putih, _waistcoat_ warna abu-abu dan celana dengan warna yang sama. "Kau tampan sekali dengan pakaian begitu. Padahal seragam sekolah saja sudah keren," pujinya. Rambut Yunho juga di tata rapi tak seperti biasanya yang lebih sering berantakan karena angin atau baru keluar dari kolam renang. "Ini..." dia menyodorkan gelas wine.

"Pak guru juga tampan kok," Puji Yunho yang terlihat setengah hati. Langsung saja berjalan untuk mengambil minuman.

"Kau bilang aku tampan?" Changmin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Kalau aku bilang jelek namanya fitnah. Mataku masih bagus kok."

Changmin memegang lengan Yunho, "Katakan lagi kalau begitu."

Yunho meminum air putih yang baru saja didapatkannya. "Sudahlah..."

"Kau tidak minum wine?" Changmin protes, padahal dia sudah repot membawakan wine untuk Yunho.

Siswanya itu hanya menatap skeptis pada gurnya. "Aku masih 16."

"Sedikit saja?" desaknya.

"Disini ada kepala sekolah, nenek dan yang lain. Jadi tidak terimakasih," kataya sambil bergeser, pura-pura tertarik dengan beberapa jenis makanan di atas meja.

"Kau kenapa sih? Moodmu jelek sekali."

"Biar saja."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Pak guru, ini bukan urusan anda, kan?"

"Tentu saja urusanku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu ingin ikut campur?"

Changmin menggedikkan bahu, "Karena kau kekasihku."

"... Pak guru pantang menyerah ya. Hebat. Coba aku juga bisa begitu..." Yunho memalingkan mukanya, mengambil makanan kecil dari atas meja.

"Kau bisa mulai mencintaiku."

"Bukan itu," katanya ingin meluruskan hal ini, tetapi ibu kepala sekolah mendadak menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian datang?" wanita itu terlihat bahagia, gaunnya cantik dan tidak terkesan berat.

"Oh, selamat ibu kepala sekolah." Changmin buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya dan memberikan selamat.

Wanita itu segera beralih pada seseorang yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya. "Ini guru magang di sekolah. Dia sangat mahir mengajar juga cerdas, harusnya dia jadi dosen saja."

Pria yang baru pertama kali di lihat oleh Changmin itu tersenyum sebelum menawarkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "Perkenalkan, aku Ji Jungsik."

"Shim Changmin."

"Lalu ini?" suami baru ibu kepala sekolah melirik Yunho.

"Jung Yunho. Salah satu murid yang paling cerdas. Mungkin yang paling cerdas. Rangking satu, ikut olimpiade matematika, dan ikut klub renang," wanita itu menyebutkan satu-satu dan Yunho hanya tersenyum untuk menutupi moodnya yang sebenarnya kurang baik.

.

.

.

Yunho memilih untuk ke taman setelah makan sedikit. Duduk di bangku taman yang sepi. Para undangan memilih untuk berada di dalam dan menyaksikan dansa kedua mempelai. Taman ini cenderung gelap, dan justru memudahkan Yunho untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan resepsi. "Songsaenim... pernah patah hati?"

"Ng... kurasa nggak," Changmin terus saja membuntuti Yunho, tetapi dia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan makan gratis dan minum wine, jadi masih ada satu gelas yang dibawanya.

"Oh... walau kutolak berkali-kali?"

"Kapan kau menolakku? Habis patah hati?"

"Yah..."

"Yes!"

Yunho cemberut. "Cuma pak guru yang senang."

"Lupakan saja cewek berhigh heel itu."

Alis Yunho berkerut, "Kok tahu? Aku kan hanya cerita pada Seungri... jangan-jangan pak guru menguping?"

"Tidak! Kalian mengobrol di dekat kolam renang, aku cuma kebetulan lewat," katanya membela diri walau tahu alau itu tak masuk akal karena tak ada apa-apa di kolam renang, tak ada alasan untuk sekedar lewat saja.

"Ngapain ke kolam renang?"

Changmin tersenyum dan menyesap wine ditangannya, "Cari angin."

Kebohongan yang terlalu kentara, Yunho malah tak bisa heran dengan hal itu, "Oh, jadi yang waktu itu teriak itu pak Guru? Kukira hantu penunggu kolam renang."

"Nggak ada yang seperti itu." Changmin meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di kaki bangku taman, "Sudahlah. Yang pasti lupakan saja cewek itu."

"Caranya?"

"Menjauh saja darinya. Dari pada aku memberikan kesialan pada cewek itu?"

Barusan Yunho mengira kalau Changmin akan mengatakan _'pacaran saja denganku'_ tetapi ternyata tak seperti yang dia bayangkan. "Serius mau memberikan kesialan pada orang-orang yang ingin kudekati dan bermaksud mendekatiku?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya mantap, Changmin bersandar pada bangku taman. Alkohol mulai berpengaruh, agaknya dia minum terlalu banyak untuk acara seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu coba saja sana. Dijamin pak guru gagal magang!' ancamnya terdengar begitu serius.

"Perlu bukti?"

Yunho menatapnya sebelum bertanya lagi. "Nggak takut gagal magang?"

"Kenapa...? Kau naksir kepala sekolah?" tanyanya asal. Yunho berpaling dan justru melihat ke dalam ruangan. "Tunggu Yunho... yang benar?" Changmin seketika sadar. "Kepala sekolah? Tinggi, modis, cerdas, matanya bulat, bibirnya menarik dan ambisinya besar?"

"Iya. Pakai high heels juga," tambahnya.

"Kau... kenapa? Ah... kupikir siapa yang kau suka," katanya masih tak percaya.

Dia melihat ke arah pintu kaca tempat pesta sedang berlangsung. "Dan sekarang menikah."

Changmin juga melihat ke arah yang sama. Ternyata di masa ini, Yunho sudah punya orang yang dia suka, dan sayangnya itu bukan dirinya, "Itu karena kau ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku. Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja kita pacaran?"

"Jadi Songsaenim tidak akan memberikan kesialan pada kepala sekolah?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan niatan Changmin yag langsung goyah begitu saja.

"Buat apa? Dia sudah menikah. Kau kan hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Mendengar kata 'bertepuk sebelah tangan' itu membuatnya drop begitu saja. "Pak guru menyebalkan... orang baru patah hati begini malah senang."

"Kau mau kuhibur?"

"Dengan apa?"

" _Make out_? Kita bisa berciuman saja... atau kau mau aku _lap dance_ untukmu?" tawarnya dengan beberapa pilihan.

"Umph... hahahaha..." Yunho menutup mulut dengan tangan karena tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa ketawa?" Changmin cemberut meski dalam hati dia begitu senang.

Yunho menghapus air mata di sudut matanya karena tertawa barusan. Tangannya mengelus dada, menenangkan dirinya, "Astaga pak Guru..."

"Changmin!" katanya ngotot. Ingin agar Yunho tak lagi memanggilnya guru.

"Changmin-songsaenim..."

"Changmin-ah"

"Changmin," Yunho menyerah.

"Nah. Jadi kenapa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Kau hebat. Tapi aku nggak berminat melihatmu lap dance atau yang lainnya."

Changmin tak terima, seolah tubuhnya tak cukup bagus untuk Yunho, "Kau kan belum pernah melihat tubuhku."

"Sudah pernah."

"Belum full!" desaknya.

"Kalau sudah polos full lalu mau apa?"

Changmin menggedikan bahu, "Mau apa lagi? Kau bisa lucuti bajumu dan kita bisa mulai."

Yunho menatap Changmin malas. "Itu lagi. Lalu misalnya kita benar-benar melakukannya. Lalu selanjutnya apa?" gantian Yunho yang mendesak Changmin dengan pertanyaan.

"Kita bisa coba berbagai gaya dan posisi, melakukannya di kamarku, kamarmu, atau kita bisa di sekolah juga... um... aku sempat terpikir untuk melakukannya di tempat umum tapi..."

"Maksudku. Setelah melalui semua itu lalu apa? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" benar-benar, berbicara dengan orang satu ini bisa bikin pusing.

"Pacaran. Kita bisa tinggal bersama lalu menikah. Kalau bisa minta ijin pada kedua orang tuamu, kita bisa menikah sekarang saja."

"..." Yunho hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. "Sudahlah... aku pulang saja."

"Kuantar!"

"Nggak usah! Aku bawa sopir."

"Oh... jangan ada main dengannya!"

"Dia sudah punya 4 anak!" katanya tak percaya. Yunho berdiri, tetapi satu tangan Changmin menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali dengan keras. Bru saja akan protes, Changmin sudah menarik kerah bajunya dan menggigit serta menghisap kulitnya.

Yunho terdiam ketika ada suara yang lumayan memalukan terdengar ketika Changmin melepaskan kontak. Guru muda itu tersenyum. "Nah."

"Buat apa?"

"Sedikit pengingat kalau kau itu milikku." Yunho merapikan kembali kerah bajunya yang tadinya turun karena Changmin.

"Besok aku ada latihan renang, ini memalukan Songsaenim..." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya.

Dia hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Tak apa, kan? Paling kau hanya ditanya-tanyai yang lain."

Yunho meringis membayangkan Seungri, Jokwon dan yang lain mengelilinginya dan membuat gosip baru seenak perut mereka. Dengan kesal, Yunho menarik kerah kemeja Changmin dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Changmin. Memberikan tanda yang sama.

Changmin terdiam di tempatnya, tetapi kemudian dia menikmati perhatian Yunho ini. Tangannya terangkat untuk menahan kepala Yunho di tempatnya. Sadar kalau reaksi yang Changmin tunjukkan berbeda 180° dengannya membuat siswa itu melepaskan hisapannya. Hanya saja dia tak bisa lepas sepenuhnya karena tangan Changmin sudah melingkari lehernya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di tempat lain?" desahnya seduktif.

"Lepaskan aku, Changmin-ah." Yunho mengatakannya dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Tidak! Efeknya sudah sampai ke bawah, kau harus tanggung jawab."

Satu tangan Yunho terangkat untuk menahan dagu Changmin sebelum menyerang bibirnya dengan ganas. Yunho terus mengganti posisi dan satu tangan meremas bagian depan celana Changmin yang membuat guru magang itu mendesah dalam ciuman liar mereka. Kesempatan yang segera dimanfaatkan oleh Yunho untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Changmin.

Changmin menghisap benda yang menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Saling bertukar saliva dan lidah bertaut dan bertarung sebelum Changmin mulai mendorong Yunho perlahan, berharap ada jeda diantara kegiatan ini.

Yunho terus menahan posisinya hingga dorongan Changmin makin kuat.

Yunho mundur secara mendadak dan segera kabur dari situ. Meninggalkan Changmin yang lemas dan sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang dipaksa oleh Yunho hingga batasnya. Dia bersandar di kursi taman itu dengan sebal. "Dasar kau hyung! Menciumku hanya agar bisa kabur."

Changmin melihat bagian depan celananya yang agak menggembung. "Ini lagi..."

.

.

.

"Kau!" Seungri menunjuk tepat di depan mata Yunho, tubuh sama-sama setengah telanjang.

"Aku," jawabnya tenang.

"Apa itu di lehermu?"

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, "Bekas luka?"

"Bukan yang itu." Seungri tak terima dengan reaksi sahabatnya yang telat ini. "Ada tanda samar di lehermu. Ada yang menggigitmu semalam?"

"Nyamuk?" usulnya.

"Nggak bentol. Pasti vampir."

"Ey, aku pasti sudah terbakar siang tadi," lagi pula kok bisa-bisanya Seungri percaya adanya vampir.

Seungri sudah mendekat dan menyenggol bahunya, "Cewek mana?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Ada cewek yang menghisap lehermu semalam sampai berubah warna, kan?" Yunho menggeleng polos. "Terkadang rasanya kecerdasanmu itu sia-sia ya?" katanya sambil memijit kepala, "Oh ya. Aku tadi lihat Changmin songsaenim pakai kerah yang tinggi. Menutupi sesuatu yang sama denganmu. Hanya saja warnanya lebih gelap dan lebih luas. Punyamu tak seberapa."

Jokwon yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Seungri mengkonfrontasi Yunho akhirnya ikut bicara, "Itu wajar saja. Dia kan sudah dewasa. Paling punya pacar lalu make out atau sex."

"Iya sih ya. Pacarnya seperti apa, ya? Pasti tinggi dan cantik."

Yunho mendadak menggaruk kepalanya. _Yang kemarin itu masuk hitungan make out tidak ya?_

"Hey, Yun. Kau tahu pacarnya?" Dia menggeleng. "Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan saat sedang privat sih?" Jokwon tak percaya. Padahal sepertinya Changmin songsaenim adalah sosok yang 'cool', tetapi Yunho seolah tak bisa berkonsultasi urusan pribadi.

"Matematika."

Jokwon dan Seungri menatap Yunho. "Harusnya sudah bisa diduga, ya kan?"

"Kelewat serius." Seungri setuju..

.

.

.

"Tumben Songsaenim tidak menungguku..." Sewaktu pelajaran tadi dia dapat memo kecil dari Changmin yang menyuruhnya untuk ke rumah nenek sendiri dan bertemu saja di rumah nenek.

"Baru sehari ini aku tidak menunggumu di sekolah dan kau sudah merindukan jalan-jalan berdua denganku? Mau kencan? Kapan? Ke mana?" godanya bersemangat.

"Sepertinya aku salah bertanya," katanya menyesal.

"Kau tahu... tadi aku digoda oleh ibu kepala sekolah, dia tanya apa aku sudah punya pacar," katanya lagi. Hari ini sepertinya adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk Changmin.

"Pasti karena bekas yang kutinggalkan kemarin." Tebaknya malas, tangannya sedang mencari pensil dari tasnya. Yunho tahu-tahu berjengit dan segera memberikan death glare pada Changmin. "Changmin!"

"Memang kau nggak punya pantat, ya kan?" Changmin menarik tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk meremas pantat Yunho. Sekarang dia malah bertopang dagu dengan polosnya. Nenek pemilik rumah ini menghampiri dengan membawa banyak snack dan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian berdua ributkan? Tiap kali sepertinya ada saja yang membuat kalian bertengkar."

"Tidak ada," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Oh ya, Ibu Kepala Sekolah tidak berbulan madu?"

"Cutinya mulai besok, senin sudah kembali ke sekolah. Mereka akan ke Jepang saja. Yang dekat," nenek terlihat senang juga. Sepertinya hari ini beliau lelah karena baru kemarin pesta pernikahan putri kesayangannya.

Changmin sengaja memancing topik itu sekedar untuk menggangu Yunho. "Sepertinya dia pria yang baik dan dewasa."

"Dia memang ingin menikahi seseorang yang lebih tua."

Yunho meremas pensilnya, ingin sekali menusukkan pensil ke paha Changmin.

"Tentu saja, ibu kepala sekolah lebih cocok dengan orang sepertinya."

.

.

.

Changmin merasa geli karena Yunho berjalan dengan cepat seolah ingin berlari ke halte bis. "Hei, kenapa buru-buru?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" balasnya kesal.

Perut Changmin sampai terasa sakit karena menahan tawa. "Ayolah, Yunho... kau kan bisa curhat padaku."

"Tadi kau sengaja memanas-manasiku, kan?"

"Kau panas? Ayo ke taman yang gelap di sana dan kau bisa lepas bajumu."

"Bukan itu!" katanya frustasi. "Kau ini..." Yunho nyaris memarahi gurunya, tangannya sudah terkepal siap meninju tetapi diurungkan.

"Kau sudah membayangkan kita melakukan kegiatan tak senonoh di tempat umum?" tebaknya.

Yunho menatap Changmin malas. "Itu kan imajinasimu. Jangan berusaha menginfeksikannya padaku."

"Kenapa? Bercinta itu dilakukan dua orang. Kalau aku ingin sesuatu, jelas aku harus membaginya denganmu."

"Aku ini sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau aku tak punya kesempatan untuk bisa mendapatkan orang yang kusukai. Bisa tidak jangan ganggu aku begini?" katanya frustasi. Changmin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tetapi Yunho melihat ujung bibir Changmin berkedut. "Ah, sial! Kau tertawa."

"Ahahaha!" Changmin tak mampu lagi menahannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar senang kepala sekolah menikah, ya kan?"

"Ahahaha..." Changmin memegangi perutnya dan segera berjalan mengejar Yunho. "Aku ini bukan senang karena kepala sekolah menikah. Aku ini senang karena kau tak punya harapan untuk mengejarnya."

"Tahu begini aku terima saja perjodohan waktu itu."

"Tak mungkin! Kau sendiri yang bilang cewek itu pernah aborsi,"sanggahnya cepat. "Tapi aku masih virgin, loh. Mau coba?" kali ini Changmin sengaja berbisik di telinga Yunho.

Yunho berhenti mendadak dan menoleh ke samping, tetapi segera menjauh karena posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. Dia menatap gurunya dengan penuh curiga. "Mustahil," katanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Yah! Kau tidak percaya?"

"Pak guru horny begini berani bilang masih virgin?"

"Aku selalu horny begini karena belum mendapatkanmu."

"Tapi kau pernah punya pacar, kan? Lagi pula ini sudah akhir kuliah. Aku tak percaya. Tiap kali kita berdua kau hampir selalu minta kita melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Buat apa menyimpan keperawanan segala? Aneh."

Yunho berhenti karena ada tangan yang menahannya dengan cukup kuat meski tidak sakit. Seolah Changmin sedang menahan amarah yang nyaris terlepas. "Untukmu," katanya mantap. "Aku memang pernah punya pacar, tetapi aku masih virgin karena aku menyimpannya untukmu."

Siswa SMA itu terdiam, menimbang perkataan Changmin barusan. "Sudahlah. Yang seperti itu juga tak bisa ketahuan, ya kan?" dia berusaha meneruskan langkah tapi Changmin masih menahannya. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau pikir aku bohong, kan?" matanya menyipit.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bilang yang seperti itu tidak bisa dibuktikan."

"Tapi itu karena kau pikir aku hanya berbohong." Changmin melepaskan lengan Yunho dan beranjak dari sana, berjalan kembali ke halte.

Yunho berjalan di belakang Changmin, tetapi dia bisa merasakan perubahan sikap guru privatnya tadi. Dia tak suka karena mengira Yunho menganggapnya berbohong. Hal seperti ini, entah kenapa lagi-lagi dia yang harus merasa bersalah. Padahal awalnya Changmin yang mengganggunya, tetapi lagi-lagi akhirnya dia yang harus bersikap dewasa. Dengan cepat Yunho berjalan dan menghalangi jalan Changmin. "Aku minta maaf."

"Buat apa?" Changmin terlihat lesu.

"Karena sudah mengira kau berbohong. Kalau kau bicara jujur dan memang masih virgin, ya sudah. Mau apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak serius."

"Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku punya banyak masalah, Songsaenim. Tolong jangan menambah masalahku dengan bersikap seperti ini," pintanya setengah memohon.

"Menurutmu aku ini beban?"

"Tidak tidak bukan begitu," katanya agak panik. "Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bertengkar," katanya pasrah. "Maafkan aku," katanya tulus dengan suara lembut dan badan membungkuk.

Changmin menatap siswanya itu dalam diam, dan Yunho masih saja tak mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menghela nafas, rasanya sungguh memalukan kalau mengingat Yunho masih di bawah umur sedangkan dia sudah 20an. Kenapa justru dia bertingkah kekanakan tiap kali bersama Yunho?

Guru magang itu menyentuh bahu Yunho dan otomatis siswanya mengangkat kepala dan meluruskan punggungnya. "Aku juga salah," tetapi dengan cepat, Changmin mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya dan mencium Yunho sekilas di bibirnya sebelum kabur dan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Yunho melihat-lihat ke sekeliling mereka yang sepi. "Gegabah sekali, kalau ada yang lihat atau mengambil foto seperti waktu itu bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku dikatai jual diri lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Read and review yaaa...

Berilah saya 'semangat' setelah absen 2 bulan.

Tapi kalau cerita ini dianggap membosankan, mungkin saya akhiri sampai disini saja.


	13. Chapter 13

**Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

"1+1=2"

"..."

"Mmmm... 2+2=4?"

"Seonsaengnim... anda tahu itu hanya berlaku untuk Seungri? Kami punya kamera agar tahu siapa yang ada di depan gerbang rumah."

"..." Changmin menepuk dahinya karena sadar sudah dipermainkan, "Yunho ada?" katanya setelah berhasil menekan rasa malunya.

.

"Tuan muda ada di rumah pohon di belakang rumah."

"Rumah pohon? Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak melihatnya ya?" Changmin disambut oleh orang yang sama dengan minggu lalu saat dia ke rumah ini bersama Seungri. Dan rumah ini masih saja menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Rumah pohon itu ternyata besar, bikin iri saja karena dia tak punya tempat semacam ini. Hasil desain salah seorang teman ibunya Yunho yang spesialis rumah pohon dan kabin. Changmin naik ke rumah pohon dan melihat kalau Yunho sedang tidur di dalam sana. Tidur menyamping di lantai kayu tanpa selimut atau alas apapun. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan polos, mirip dengan Mooseok hyungnya. Kausnya sedikit terangkat, menampakkan perutnya yang rata. Guru magang itu duduk perlahan, mengamati setiap jengkal tubuh Yunho. Memandang ke arah kulit yang tak tertutupi oleh kain. Dulu waktu jadi kucing dia bisa seenaknya menyentuh kulit-kulit itu, menyusup ke dalam pakaian Mooseok saat pagi menjelang. Kalau sekarang sepertinya bakal ditampar. Tapi memangnya kenapa?

Perlahan dia menarik kaus Yunho yang agak kebesaran itu. Ukurannya yang tak sesuai dengan tubuh Yunho memudahkannya untuk menyibak kaus hingga tertahan oleh ketiak, menampakkan perut dan sebagian dadanya.

Siswanya itu sedikit bergerak, agaknya terganggu, hal yang membuat Changmin secara reflek berhenti bergerak dan bahkan berhenti bernafas. Tetapi ketika Yunho mulai tenang, Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega dengan perlahan.

Tangan Changmin kembali terulur, kali ini berusaha untuk melepas kancing celana dan menurunkan resleting celana Yunho. Membukanya sejauh yang dia mampu dan menurunkannya sedikit.

Lagi-lagi Yunho melenguh tak nyaman dan Changmin berhenti bergerak lagi. Tangannya masih mengangkat sedikit boxer Yunho. Sebelum diturunkannya perlahan.

Dia memandang hasil keisengannya dengan puas. Inginnya sih menelanjangi Yunho, tetapi dia tak mau kalau Yunho mendadak panik dan dia bisa saja dilemparkan dari atas rumah pohon ini, bisa-bisa dia patah tulang karenanya. Tapi rumah pohon ini begitu nyaman, salah satu dindingnya hampir seluruhnya berupa pintu yang terbuka, membuat angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa mereka berdua. Yunho bergidik sedikit, dan Changmin menatap posisi Yunho lama dan teringat saat dulu dia berwujud kucing kecil dan berbulu. Waktu itu dia suka sekali masuk ke dalam pakaian Yunho dan bersandar di dadanya yang hangat.

Changmin menunduk, melihat pakaiannya sendiri, lalu dengan cepat melepaskan semua kancing baju dan menurunkan resletingnya sendiri sebelum berbaring dan berusaha dengan sangat perlahan untuk tidak membangunkan Yunho. Dia bergeser sedikit demi sedikit hingga kepalanya tepat berada di depan leher Yunho dan tubuh atas mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Changmin menggerakkan tangan Yunho agar melingkari tubuhnya sementara Changmin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho, memeluk perutnya erat dan satu kaki diselipkan di antara kedua kaki Yunho dan kakinya yang lain berada diatas paha Yunho.

Alis Yunho berkerut, merasa terganggu tetapi perlahan kerutan itu menghilang. Jadi Changmin hanya mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum ikut tidur bersama Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka mata perlahan. Dia ingat dia ada di rumah pohonnya bersama kucing kecilnya. Bermain sebentar sebelum meutuskan untuk tidur. Angin sepoi-sepoi memang membuatnya mengantuk, tetapi kenapa tidak seperti biasanya? Kenapa punggungnya dingin tetapi dada dan perutnya terasa hangat?

Menghela nafas panjang, Yunho berkedip beberapa kali lagi sebelum berusaha bergerak. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya bergerak ataupun bergeser. Ada yang berat ada sesuatu yang lembut serta agak geli di lehernya. Mirip seperti karpet, atau sikat yang lembut.

Dia mencoba melihat benda apa yang ada di lehernya dan mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuhnya, ketika dia tahu kalau. "HAH!? O_o?"

"Errrmm..." Ada geraman kesal dari benda yang berhasil menahannya di lantai.

Yunho berusaha menjauh, menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang benda itu dan mendorongnya, tetapi geraman lagi dan benda itu menahannya makin kuat. Bukan. Memeluknya. "Ergh... hyung!" katanya dengan kesal dan mengantuk.

Di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya hyung seperti itu. "So, seonsaengnim?" katanya panik.

Tetapi Changmin memeluknya makin erat. "Ngantuuk." Rajuknya.

Yunho diam. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Selanjutnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas, membiarkan Changmin tidur lagi dan menyentuh punggung bawahnya sendiri dan menyadari bagaimana kausnya sudah tertahan di bawah ketiaknya. Pantas saja punggungnya dingin. Pasti gara-gara guru yang satu ini. Belum lagi kedua kakinya tak bisa diapa-apakan karena terkait dengan kaki Changmin.

Yunho berusaha menurunkan kausnya, tetapi bagian depan tertahan Changmin. Tangan Changmin perlahan membelai turun hingga ke pinggang Yunho, membuat anggota klub renang itu menurunkan kausnya lebih jauh.

Tetapi kemudian tangan itu menyusup ke balik celana Yunho dan meremas pantatnya begitu saja.

Yunho terlonjak di tempat, belum lagi lidah Changmin yang menyerang dadanya, bahkan nyaris saja memberikan hisapan di sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yunho mengeliat dan mendorong gurunya hingga terantuk di dinding rumah pohon. "Aw... kau ini kasar sekali..." Changmin protes, mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis sakit.

"Pak guru mau memperkosaku, ya?!" baru disadarinya kalau resleting dan boxernya turun dari posisinya semula. Dia berdiri dan memperbaiki celananya.

Changmin masih mengelus kepalanya, matanya agak berair, khas bangun tidur. "Aku hanya ingin tidur sambil memelukmu, kok..." katanya masih dengan cemberut. Tak terima kenapa Yunho menganggapnya ingin memperkosa. Padahal kan dia hanya teringat pada masa lalu saat jadi kucing kecil dulu; seenaknya bisa menyusup ke dalam baju Mooseok saat sedang tidur.

Satu alis Yunho terangkat tak percaya. "Kalau hanya mau tidur dan memelukku, apa perlu sampai mau melucuti pakaianku begini?"

"Kau kenapa, sih? Padahal kan tadi adik kecilmu terasa hangat di perutku..." protesnya. "Lagi pula harusnya kita tidur berpelukan tanpa pakaian!" tambahnya.

Yunho merosot dari tempatnya berdiri sambil menghela nafas dan menutupi wajahnya. Uap air dari hembusan nafas terasa hangat di wajah.

Changmin yang menyadari kalau Yunho sedang kesal perlahan mendekat dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Dengan cepat Yunho menggerakkan tangannya hingga cengkeraman lemah Changmin terlepas. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Kau ini, kenapa? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bersentuhan dan melihat tubuh masing-masing."

Yunho tahu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalu. "Harusnya aku ingat untuk mengunci bilik showerku waktu itu." racaunya, yang sangat jelas didengar oleh Changmin. Dan dia tidak suka kalau siswa kesayangannya ini menyesal dengan satu waktu itu. Yunho menoleh pada Changmin dan yang ditatap terkesiap karena kaget. "Pernah terbayang ada di rumah sendiri, di mana seseorang harusnya bisa merasa sangat aman tapi tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengetahui kenyataan kalau hampir diperkosa?"

Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah, menyadari kesalahannya. Jelas saja Yunho panik. Dia baru bangun dan ini rumahnya, mungkin yang sampai ke atas rumah pohon ini hanya Seungri dan sahabatnya itu jelas 'tidak berbahaya' seperti dirinya. Ini tempat yang 'aman ' bagi Yunho, dan dia sudah mengotorinya. "Maaf..." katanya lemah dan tulus. Kepalanya menunduk karena menyesal.

"Sudahlah... lebih baik Seonsaengnim turun. Kalau ada perlu, bicara di ruang makan atau yang lain saja. Jangan di sini."

Meskipun tempat ini sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan, tetapi Changmin berdiri dan memperbaiki pakaiannya sebaik mungkin sebelum melangkah ke tangga.

"Hey Changmin..."

Changmin berhenti tepat di depan tangga, mendengar Yunho memanggil namanya dan bukan Seonsaengnim seperti biasa. Dia sangat suka dan ingin mendengarnya lagi. Tunggu, Yunho memanggilnya? Mungkinkah dia berubah pikiran dan? Dia berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Yunho dengan senyum lebar, tetapi yang bersangkutan justru tengah menggaruk kepala seekor kucing kecil berwarna hitam. "Changmiiin..."

Nyaaaww...

Yunho menyadari ada yang mendekat kepadanya. "Yunho... Kau panggil kucingmu apa tadi?"

"Changmin." Jawabnya polos.

"Terakhir kali namanya Mikasa!" protesnya tak terima.

"Ini namanya koreksi diri. Aku memanggilnya Mikasa tapi dia tak terlalu berekasi, jadi aku coba nama-nama lain. Dari kitty, kuro, taepoong, john, robert, ice cream, churros, kimchi, dan puluhan nama lain sampai aku bilang Changmin."

Meaow.

"Dan dia mengeong." Yunho membawanya ke pangkuan. "Ya kan Changmin?" katanya pada kucingnya.

"Ganti!"

"Nggak bisa. Aku sudah coba dengan nama lain bahkan Chami atau Minnie atau Min. Tapi dia hanya mau bereaksi dengan Changmin."

Meaaow.

"Mikasa... Kuro! Shiro! Umakure! Naru! Luna! Artemis! Ugh... Jizz! Cum! Vibrator! Dildo! Nipple! Condom!"

"Yah! Dasar otak mesum! Jangan coba nama itu untuk kucingku!"

"Bahkan kalau dia mau bereaksi dengan kata 'fuck me!' dia harus ganti nama," Changmin menggeram tak terima.

"Sudah kubilang dia tak mau!"

"Changmin."

Meaow.

Changmin kesal, dengan tiba-tiba dia menyambar kucing kecil itu dan melemparnya keluar rumah pohon. Ada jeritan kucing yang sangat jelas. "Changmin!" Yunho panik karena kucingnya begitu saja dihempaskan keluar rumah pohon.

"Dia itu kucing! Dia bisa mendarat dengan selamat dimana saja!"

"Dia masih 2 bulan!" Yunho nyaris terjun dari rumah pohonnya dan menemukan kalau kucingnya itu mendarat di pohon terdekat. Cakar-cakarnya menancap kuat di pohon itu. Nafas kucing itu memburu, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena itu. Dengan segera, sebagai pemilik yang bertanggung jawab, Yunho memanjat pohon dan menurunkan kucing kecilnya sesulit apapun itu.

Begitu sampai di tanah, Yunho memeluk erat kucing yang seluruh cakarnya keluar dan menancap erat di pakaian Yunho. Mengelus kucing kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan pengalaman terburuk di umurnya yang belum genap 3 bulan.

Changmin turun dari rumah pohon, dan langsung cemburu berat. "Harusnya aku yang kau peluk seerat itu. Harusnya aku yang meninggalkan cakaran di tubuhmu. Bukannya kucing jelek itu!"

"Kau ini sudah merusuh di rumahku lalu mau membunuh kucingku! Mengada-ada sekali cemburu dengan seekor kucing!"

"Dengar ya! Tiap ganti baju dan mandi kau tak boleh membiarkan kucing itu ada di dekatmu. Dia bisa melihat yang tidak-tidak dan membayangkan hal-hal aneh."

"Pak guru lebih baik pulang sekarang."

"Kau mengusirku?" tanyanya tak terima dan tak percaya.

"Kalau tak mau aku saja yang akan pergi. Sama saja." Yunho melangkah pergi dan dengan cepat menghilang ke dalam rumah.

.

.

"Ada apa, Shim-Seonsaengnim? Kenapa terlihat lesu? Saya bisa membuatkan teh."

Walau pria ini adalah pelayan di keluarga Yunho, tetapi Changmin tak berhak untuk menyuruh-nyuruh pria ini seenak hatinya. Bahkan Yunho tak bergantung pada pria ini. "Ah tidak. Tidak perlu. Apa Yunho keluar?"

"Iya. Ke dokter hewan."

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan. Sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki hal itu. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Ah, Shim-seonsaengnim," cegahnya sebelum Changmin beranjak. "Tuan dan Nyonya bertanya padaku 'Siapa orang yang bernama Shim Changmin ini?'," ada jeda sesaat. "Apa yang sudah anda lakukan sampai mereka terganggu begitu?"

"Tidak ada," bohongnya begitu saja.

Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum. "Anda gegabah. Bukan tidak mungkin tuan atau nyonya membayar orang untuk menyakiti anda karena sudah demikian terganggu," itu terdengar seperti ancaman yang bernada nasihat, Changmin bingung mendengarnya.

"Apa bisa seperti itu?"

"Anda berusaha terlalu keras, Shim-seonsaengnim. Bukankah tuan muda kami hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak murid di sekolah?"

"Tapi tak ada siswa di sekolah yang punya masalah lebih kompleks darinya sambil tetap berusaha mempertahankan nilai."

"Saya rasa anda hanya kurang melihat kepada siswa lain," tantangnya.

"Maksudnya saya pilih kasih?"

"Saya pikir seorang guru harusnya memberikan perlakuan yang adil pada setiap siswa. Keadilan proporsional. Bukan hanya tuan muda yang punya masalah yang rumit. Dia tak punya masalah untuk akademisnya. Semua baik saja,"

"Apa anda juga menganggap remeh hal ini?"

Dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini kekhawatiran orang tua," katanya final.

.

.

.

Yunho berkedip, melihat ke sekeliling.

 _Ini dimana? Tempat apa ini?_

Dia tak mengerti sejak kapan dirinya ada di luar?

 _Tempat ini tidak familiar, tapi tempat ini bagus, langitnya juga bagus, langit senja... ada bukit dan pepohonan, begitu damai..._

 _Juga ada sungai... ada... ada orang disana? Tunggu, dia terbawa arus. Gawat. Aku harus menolongnya! Aku harus ke sana._

Yunho berlari dan segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai yang berarus deras. Dia mungkin tak peduli dengan hidupnya sendiri saat itu, tapi dia anggota klub renang, kan? Dia harus berbuat sesuatu.

Dia berusaha menggapai orang itu tetapi orang itu terus saja bergerak.

.

Plik. Yunho membuka kedua matanya mendadak. Mimpi?

Masih jam 2 pagi. Dia harus segera tidur lagi kalau tak mau terlambat besok.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, ada ribut-ribut di dalam kelas. Yunho yang baru datang masih belum mengerti keributan apa yang menyebabkan siswi-siswi berangkat lebih awal dan 'menyerang' para siswa. "Kau ikut kan, Yun?" seorang siswi terlihat bersemangat.

"Ikut kemana? Kita mau wisata?"

Siswi itu cemberut, "Kau ini. Kita akan memberikan kenang-kenangan untuk Changmin-Seonsaengnim. Sebentar lagi masa magangnya berakhir, jadi kita harus memberinya kenang-kenangan."

Yunho langsung berpikir, 'sebentar lagi' itu dua minggu ya? Minggu depan kan dia ada final pertandingan renang dan minggu depannya olimpiade matematika.

"Yunho tak akan setuju." Salah seorang siswa membantah untuknya.

Beberapa siswi langsung menghadapi siswa tadi, "Yunho itu bahkan privat dengan Changmin seonsaengnim. Dia paling dekat dengannya. Pasti dia akan ikut! Kalian hanya iri saja! Ya kan Yunho? Kau setuju, kan?"

"Buat apa memberinya kenang-kenangan?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Siswa-siswa langsung tertawa sedangkan siswi tadi langsung memasang tampang kesal karena reaksi Yunho itu.

"Jadi kau tak mau memberinya kenang-kenangan begitu?" yang ditanya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil berpikir.

"Kurasa... seandainya kalian diam-diam memberikan nomor telpon, foto-foto imut bahkan pakaian dalam kalian pun, dia tak akan senang, kok."

Siswa-siswa tertawa makin kencang sementara para siswi mukanya memerah karena malu. "Yah, kau ini! Menyebalkan sekali. Memangnya kau tahu apa yang akan membuat dia senang?"

Yunho diam.

"Tuh kan! Bilang saja kalau sebenarnya kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa yang disukai Changmin Seonsaengnim!"

"Aku tahu," katanya segera, ada letupan kecil di dalam dadanya yang membuatnya tak mau kalah, "Tapi buat apa juga aku bilang pada kalian, kan? Lagi pula, bukannya masih 2 minggu sebelum dia selesai magang?"

"Kurang dari 2 minggu!"

"Yak-yak! Kembali ke bangku masing-masing! Kalian tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi?"

.

"Seonsaengnim... kemana Changmin- seonsaengnim?" seorang siswi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tidak biasanya Changmin tidak mengajar dan meskipun yang mengajar kali ini adalah guru lama mereka, tetapi sudah tak lagi menyenangkan.

"Dia mengajar kelas 3 hari ini. Kemarin guru matematika kelas tiga kecelakaan, lalu oleh ibu kepala sekolah, dia diminta mengajar kela s3 untuk sementara."

"Yaaaahhh..." bukan hanya siswi tetapi siswa-siswa juga kecewa. Mereka mungkin tak terlalu suka dengan antusiasme cewek-cewek terhadap Changmin, tetapi guru muda itu mengajar lebih baik dari guru mereka yang satu ini.

"Kalian tidak puas dengan keputusanku?" suara wanita yang diikuti oleh pemilik suara memasuki kelas. Ibu kepala sekolah yang sudah pulang dari bulan madunya. Semua langsung diam dan menunduk, selain Yunho yang hanya bertopang dagu sambil mencorat-coret kertas. "Silahkan dimulai pelajarannya seonsaengnim... lalu Yunho..."

"Yunho!" siswa-siswa yang duduk di depan dan samping Yunho langsung memanggilnya dengan keras. Maklum saja karena siswa tadi justru keasyikan dengan lukisannya dan tak bereaksi dengan panggilan dari kepala sekolah.

"Apa?!" katanya agak galak; kesal pada teman-teman yang mengganggunya begini

"Ini titipan soal-soal dari Changmin seonsaengnim..." kepala sekolah justru tersenyum dan memberikan setumpuk kertas pada Yunho, ada selembar memo di atasnya.

 _Seusai latihan renang, langsung ke rumah nenek saja. Ada yang harus kukerjakan. CM_

.

Siswa dan siswi yang duduk di dekat Yunho berusaha mengintip kertas itu, tetapi karena tak ada yang aneh dan Yunho segera menyimpan soal-soalnya ke dalam tas, mereka menghela nafas malas. Yunho dengan tenang, merapikan gambarnya dan berusaha fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan guru matematika mereka yang lama.

.

.

.

"Ternyata nggak asyik ya?" Jokwon berkomentar saat mereka makan siang.

"Apanya?"

"Kita pasti terlalu terbiasa dengan Changmin seonsaengnim sampai-sampai guru kita yang lama jadi tak menarik lagi." Keluhnya.

Yang lain pun setuju, tetapi Yunho sutru tak mengerti apa yang diributkan. "Kenapa? Biasa saja, kan?" Malah dirinya senang karena tak ada lagi yang memberinya perhatian ekstra. "Kupikir kalian tak suka padanya."

"Ada perbedaan besar antara tidak suka karena dia disukai banyak cewek dengan tidak suka cara mengajar. Dia mengajar dengan baik, Yun, dia hanya terlalu populer. Memangnya kau tak merasa cara mengajarnya bagus?"

"Ng... lumayan?"

"Ah sudahlah... Yunho ada 5 level di atas kita,"

"Yah! Apa-apan itu?" justru Yunho yang tak terima dengan kata-kata salah satu teman sekelasnya barusan.

"Kau kan mengerjakan soal yang lebih sulit, lagi pula Changmin seonsaengnim pasti begitu tegas padamu, kan? Soal-soal yang dia berikan saja setebal ini." Seungri menggunakan jarinya untuk memperkirakan tebal soal yang tadi pagi diberikan untuk Yunho.

"Ternyata Yunho lebih dendam pada guru itu dari pada kita."

"Hah?"

Dua teman yang mengapit Yunho langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya penuh prihatin. "Sabar ya Yunho..."

"Kami tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau begitu menderita karena Changmin-Seonsaengnim."

"Hah?"

"Turut prihatin ya... gara-gara dia kau jadi tak bisa mengejar cewek manapun dan malah dikejar-kejar cewek karena mereka ingin dapat no handphonenya Changmin seonsaengnim."

"Sabar-sabar... hanya dua minggu lagi lalu semua akan kembali seperti semula," teman yang lain juga menambahkan.

Yunho hanya bisa diam setelah menyadari apa yang teman-temannya pikirkan tentangnya dan Changmin. Entah kenapa jadi salah mengerti begini.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu dilalui Yunho seperti biasa. Hanya tidak ada Changmin saja. Memang aneh karena biasanya mereka akan berpapasan di koridor atau Changmin mengajar kelasya. Tetapi memangnya kenapa? Bukankah dia juga akhirnya akan bertemu dengan guru privatnya iu?

"Tumben kau selesai latihan? Biasanya masih terus, kan?"

Padahal Yunho masuk ke kamar mandi setelah hampir semuanya selesai mandi, tetapi ternyata terlalu cepat. "Entahlah, sepertiya tidak mood."

"Nggak sakit, kan?"

"Nggak. Aku baik-baik saja..."

.

.

Yunho tak berharap teman-temannya menunggunya, tetapi mereka justru melakukan itu. Belum lagi mereka mengajak Yunho untuk mampir ke kedai jjajangmyun. "Aku ini kan masih harus les privat," katanya beralasan.

"Bwuuu... habis pertandingan renang, kita harus makan-makan," langsung saja Yunho diprotes. Padahal mereka dulu bisa kemana-mana bersama.

Jokwon menjentikkan jarinya mendapat ide, "Yunho yang traktir semuanya!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena sejak kau ada privat, kau tak pernah bisa makan-makan dengan kami."

"Betul... pengkhianat..." yang lain langsung menimpali, memojokkan Yunho yang Cuma bisa cemberut dengan sangat imut.

"Lebih milih masakan rumahan pula..." Seungri menatapnya sengit.

"Kan privat ini bukan mauku..." komentar Yunho tak terima.

Kali ini giliran Seungri yang menjentikkan jarinya "Kalau gitu bolos sekali saja."

"Aku sudah pernah bolos, nggak mungkin aku sering-sering bolos padahal hanya tinggal 3 minggu lagi."

"Ya sudah! Sana pergi!"

.

.

.

Yunho langsung naik bis menuju rumah nenek, melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang berjalan kaki menuju kedai jjajangmyeon langganan mereka dulu. Kalau dipikir memang sudah 6 minggu ini dia tak makan-makan dengan teman-temannya itu sepulang latihan. Mana bisa kalau tiap hari ada privat dengan Changmin.

Hanya saja Yunho jadi merasa aneh. Tak dia sangka kalau Changmin serius dengan 'hal yang perlu dia lakukan'. Dipikir Yunho dia tidak serius. Tapi memangnya apa kegiatan yang terpaksa dilakukan sampai menomor duakan dirinya. Sesuatu yang bahkan lebih penting dari pada menggoda dirinya dan mengintip Yunho mandi.

"Ada hal yang seperti itu ya?" gumamnya. "Ah, kalau gitu berarti aku ke geer an donk?" sanggahnya sendiri.

"Tapi rasanya memang ada yang hilang"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "Dia itu akan menghilang dari hidupmu tiga minggu lagi. Setelah 3 minggu ini kau akan bebas." Senyumnya pada diri sindiri.

.

"Eh? Belum sampai? Changmin seonsaengnim belum sampai?" mata Yunho membesar tak percaya begitu nenek memberitahunya.

Nenek yang berjalan di depan Yunho menuju dapur juga terlihat kecewa, "Entahlah anak itu. Dia tak mengatakan ada apa dan hanya menelpon untuk memberi tahu kalau kita bisa makan malam duluan."

.

.

Mereka makan dalam diam, dan Yunho tak tahu kenapa dia jadi kurang bersemangat. Ada yang kurang rasanya. Biasanya Changmin akan melahap makanannya dengan agak 'buas'. Mirip seperti babi hutan mungkin. Perutnya itu pasti terbuat dari karet. Sudah begitu tiap kali makan, sepertinya enak sekali. Padahal Yunho pernah makan di restoran yang rasanya lebih enak dari yang dimasak di rumah nenek ini, tetapi hanya dengan melihat lahapnya Changmin makan, dia jadi penasaran kenapa makanan jadi terlihat lebih enak dari yang sebenarnya.

Dia juga mulai mengerjakan soal-soalnya tanpa menunggu Changmin. Pasti gurunya itu sudah memperkirakan kalau akan sampai terlambat, kan? Buktinya kertas soal yang tadi dibawa kepala sekolah sangat tebal.

.

Changmin datang terlambat sekitar sejam dari waktu biasanya. Yunho hanya menatapnya sambil bertobang dagu sebelum kembali pada soalnya. Lagi pula Changmin sibuk dicecar pertanyaan oleh nenek yang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

"Mau makan lagi, Yunho?" Changmin menawari dengan kelewat ceria.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan gurunya bertingkah begini dan rasanya aneh sekali. Yunho menggeleng, sudah kenyang.

"Tapi sepertinya sudah banyak yang kau kerjakan ya?" dia bertanya dengan mulut penuh hingga suaranya tertahan. "Apa besok aku bawakan yang lebih banyak ya?" satu butir nasi lolos, menempel di pipinya. Rasanya seperti bukan Changmin yang biasanya, pasti dia begitu lapar sampai tidak lagi memikirkan kesopanan begini.

Yunho memunggut butir nasi tadi dan menyuapkannya pada Changmin, "Makan dulu baru bicara. Aku kan tidak kemana-mana."

Changmin terdiam dengan mata yang membesar, pipinya juga menggembung penuh dengan makanan. Selanjutnya dia berusaha menelan makanannya dengan cepat dan meremas tangan Yunho yang memegang pensil. Waktu menoleh ke arah gurunya, lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum haru, sesuatu yang membuat Yunho otomatis bergeser sedikit karena takut. "A... apa?"

"Nggak... makasih, ya," dia menambahkan satu senyuman manis yang membuat Yunho sedikit merasa bergidik.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, Seungri menemukan Yunho duduk di kursi penonton kolam renang, sedang bertopang dagu dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus, kelihatan kalau sedang punya masalah yang tidak biasa. Di samping Yunho ada setumpuk kertas yang dicurigai sebagai soal-soal matematika. Ibu kepala sekolah sendiri yang mengantarkan setumpuk soal itu tiap hari selama 4 hari ini untuk Yunho, yang berarti guru privat sedang ada urusan sepulang sekolah.

"Hey Yunho..." tak ada jawaban. "Yunho!"

"hah? Hah? Apa? Apa?"

Seungri melihat kelakuan ajaib sahabatnya ini. "Kau kenapa?"

Yunho melihat ke sumber suara.

"Kau sedang stress?" hanya dijawab dengan gedikan bahu oleh Yunho. Seungri melompati bangku untuk duduk di sebelah sahabatnya. "Urusan pertandingan?" Yunho menggeleng. "Matematika?" lagi-lagi dijawab dengan gelengan. "Lalu apa? Gebetanmu?" kali ini jawabannya adalah helaan nafas yang panjang. "Masih cewek yang pakai high heels itu?"

"Iya dan tidak..."

"Jangan membuatku bingung."

"Aku saja bingung... apalagi kau..."

"Apa cewek itu sudah punya pacar?"

"Nggak. Sudah menikah belum lama ini.."

Mata Seungri membulat. Mana dia tahu kalau cewek yang sudah pakai high heels itu ternyata sudah siap menikah. Pasti umurnya sudah 25 keatas. "Sabar ya... dia bukan jodohmu... pasti sakit, ya kan? Mau main habis ini? Kita bisa bolos."

"Bukan itu, Seungri... hanya saja... kalau kuingat-ingat, sebelum aku tahu kalau dia mau menikah, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Malah bisa dibilang aku agak lupa."

"Agak lupa?" tanyanya memastikan. "Karena?"

"Entahlah... aku tak yakin."

"Karena ada orang lain?" tebaknya.

Yunho menoleh menatap Seungri, "Menurutmu... itu wajar?"

"Kau suka dengan orang 'kedua' ini?"

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa tidak, lebih pada 'terganggu'. Seperti itulah."

"Tapi tetap saja kepikiran, kan? Hati-hati, yang seperti itu justru bisa mengambil alih posisi wanita high heel itu," komentar Seungri menakut-nakuti. Yunho menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Aku serius! Awalnya kau memikirkannya karena merasa terganggu... coba saja orang itu tahu-tahu 'menghilang' kau bakal merasa ada yang aneh, seperti ada yang kurang dan kau tak tahu apa itu."

Awalnya siswa tinggi itu menggeleng tak percaya, sampai dia menyadari satu hal. Wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat skeptis mendadak berubah frustasi, "Sial!" jeritnya frustasi, Yunho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku benar ya?" Seungri meremas pelan bahu Yunho dengan khawatir.

"Ah, Seungri... memangnya aku salah apa? Aku kan tidak mau..." suaranya terdengar sangat-sangat frustasi. Sudah begitu sahabatnya itu menunduk dalam-dalam hingga membungkuk di kursinya sambil meremas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Mana mungkin Seungri tidak khawatir melihat sahabatnya begini, "Masih ada harapan kalau kau tak menginginkannya, kok."

"Caranya?" tanyanya menuntut, tetapi Seungri hanya bisa nyengir saja mendengarnya, "Tapi aku sendiri tak yakin, kupikir itu karena dia terlalu mengganggu."

"Biarkan semua berjalan dengan natural."

.

.

.

"Sudah, Yunho. Kalau terlalu memikirkannya, nanti benar-benar terjadi..." Seungri menakut-nakiti sahabatnya walau maksudnya sebenarnya baik.

Yunho masih saja tidak semangat dengan hal itu, tumpukan soal di tangannya jadi terasa berat ketika mereka berdua berjalan di koridor bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Seonsaengnim... seonsaengnim... apa kesukaan Seonsaengnim?" mereka berdua mendengar suara siswi di ujung koridor.

Ada beberapa siswi yang mengelilingi seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi. "Kenapa bertanya tentang itu?"

"Kami ingin memberikan kenang-kenangan untuk Seonsaengnim."

"Ha? Tak usah."

"Tapi Seonsaengnim..."

"Kurasa kalian tak akan bisa membelikan sesuatu yang benar-benar kuinginkan, tapi di hari terakhir, kita bisa ambil foto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan. Bagaimana?"

Para siswi itu masih saja belum puas dengan jawaban itu, "Seonsaengnim... Yunho bilang dia tahu apa yang Seonsaengnim inginkan. Bagaimana kalau kami memberi Seonsaengnim itu saja?"

Changmin bingung, tetapi di saat yang sama, Yunho dan Seungri melewati mereka. Dari mata guru magang, kedua anggota klub renang itu sedang berbincang serius dan mengacuhkan siswi-siswi dan Changmin. Bahkan Yunho tidak meliriknya sama sekali waktu mata Changmin mengikutinya hingga mereka lewat. Ada rasa seperti dicubit di dadanya ketika tahu kalau Yunho tak peduli sama sekali. Semua siswi ini gagal membuatnya merasa cemburu, "Mustahil Yunho mengatakan benda apa yang kuinginkan, ya kan?"

.

"Mereka masih saja ngotot," Seungri berkomentar setelah melewati Changmin dan para siswi yang berisik itu. "Paling tidak Seonsaengnim minta foto bersama satu kelas."

Yunho tak bereaksi dengan itu.

"Oh ya, memangnya kau tahu apa yang diinginkan Seonsaengnim?"

"Ng? Mungkin... dia tidak begitu jelas tentang itu tapi kurasa aku tahu."

"Hati-hati bicara begitu, bisa-bisa kau dikejar cewek-cewek lagi..."

"Loh? Bukannya itu bagus kalau banyak cewek yang mengejarku?"

"Yah!"

.

.

Sorenya Yunho jadi yang terakhir di kolam renang. Dia juga ada di kamar mandi sendirian karena yang lain sudah pulang. Rasanya aneh sekali selama empat hari ini Changmin tidak menunggunya. Apa karena sudah terlalu biasa? Bukannya biasanya dia akan menganggap itu mengganggu?

Dia keluar dari bilik shower dengan handuk terlilit di pinggang, kali ini tumben sekali dia masih sempat berkaca di sana. Dia mengamati tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang dan wajahnya sendiri. Klub renang dan teman-temannya lebih sering bilang kalau dia ini kurang peka. Tapi badan seperti ini dan wajah yang kadang dikatai imut ini. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Changmin seonsaengnim dan mahasiswa misalnya, badannya ini kan belum berkembang sempurna. Wajah juga terkadang masih kekanakan, pipinya juga agak tembem. Belum lagi jerawat, bandingkan saja dengan Changmin yang kulitnya mulus, jangan-jangan perawatan? Tapi memangnya apa yang dicari Changmin darinya?

"Ge-er! Dia kan hanya mau main-main saja," katanya pada diri sendiri sebelum keluar ruang shower untuk ganti baju.

Bruk

"WAA!" ada sesuatu yang menubruknya dan Yunho yang lengah berusaha untuk menjejak tanah dan berpindah ke mode 'menyerang'

"Yunho..."

Mendengar suara itu, Yunho mengurungkan niatnya, "Changmin...?" lega rasanya mengetahui kalau yang menyerangnya ini adalah Changmin. "Yahh, yah. Lepaskan!"

Kali ini Changmin dengan mudahnya menurut, dia juga tersenyum senang. "Hai!" sapanya telat.

"Kenapa? Tumben tidak langsung ke rumah nenek?"

"Nah! Justru aku buru-buru kemari karena kupikir kau sudah ke rumah nenek. Aku dapat pesan dari nenek kalau hari ini beliau ada urusan jadi tidak ada di rumah. Tapi! Nenek tidak bisa menghubungimu. Kau tidak meninggalkan no handphonemu pada nenek?"

"Kalau no telpon rumah sih iya," jawabnya polos. Yunho mengamati Changmin dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala karena walaupun tersenyum, gurunya itu terlihat terengah-engah dan tak serapi biasanya. "Habis lari? Kok... eh? Kau luka?"

Changmin mengangkat tangannya, "Oh ya ampun, ini pasti karena tadi."

"Habis melakukan apa?" tetapi Changmin hanya nyengir sebagai jawaban, "Di ruang loker ada kotak P3K," Yunho segera berlalu untuk masuk ke ruang loker, Changmin mengangkat tangan berusaha mengecek lukanya sambil mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah luka," Yunho mencarikan kotak P3K masih dengan hanya handuk terlilit di pinggang.

Changmin sih menikmati pemandangan itu, apalagi punggung Mooseok/Yunho itu bagus, "Memang. Tapi tetap saja bisa luka."

Yunho berbalik dan mendapati Changmin sedang menatapnya dengan intens, "Ini, obati lukamu..." Tetapi apa yang didapat oleh Yunho justru bibir yang cemberut dan mata yang terlihat seperti mau menangis. Hanya dengan melihat itu saja, Yunho tahu apa maksudnya. "Iya, iya... akan kuobati..."

Baru setelahnya Changmin tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya dan matanya yang jadi berbeda ukuran. "Wajah pak Guru aneh."

"Yah!"

.

"Ini hanya tergores kok, nggak dalam."

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan malas, "Kau tak bisa lebih perhatian? Misalnya 'astaga Changmin... ini pasti sakit ya?', seperti itu?"

Yunho hanya membereskan peralatan P3K yang baru saja digunakannya, "Yang namanya luka tentu saja sakit."

"Nggak seru, ah!" katanya, tetapi dia juga tahu kalau yang namanya luka tentu saja sakit. Changmin membuang muka karena ingin menunjukkan kalau dia kesal. Masa' Yunho masih tidak perhatian padanya? "Kita masih tetap harus privat!" suaranya dibuat kesal. Ingin tahu bagaimana Yunho akan mengatasi masalah ini.

"Iya aku tahu..." jawabnya tenang. "Ke rumahku saja."

Changmin menoleh secepat kilat, matanya membesar, "Serius?"

Yunho menaikkan resleting celananya sambil mengangguk, "Tapi jangan dekat-dekat Changmin."

Alis Changmin berkedut karena mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau belum mengganti nama kucingmu, sih?"

"Dia tak mau kalau kupanggil dengan nama lain."

"Lagi pula Yunho... sejak kapan kau pakai celana? Aku kan tadinya mau lihat..."

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

Dan begitulah akhirnya kenapa Changmin bisa berada di halaman rumah Yunho saat ini. "Belajar di kamarmu?" tanya Changmin saat mereka melewati pintu depan.

"Nggak lah. Di dapur saja, lagi pula kau kan biasanya makan juga."

Yunho baru menutup pintu saat sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua. "Kau Shim Changmin?"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumbar suara. Yang memanggil nama itu tak lain adalah pemilik rumah ini, Ayah Yunho. Baik Yunho maupun Changmin tak ada yang bersuara ketika pria dewasa itu berjalan mendekat, juga mengamati orang yang baru saja dipanggilnya sendiri. "Tunggu..." katanya ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Kau yang waktu itu muncul di makan malam kami, yang membuat perjodohan waktu itu batal."

Mendengar kalimat itu, jantung Yunho dan Changmin jadi berdetak keras, "Ah... ayah... tumben sudah pulang," Yunho berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan fokus ayahnya dari Changmin.

"Kau meneror kantorku selama seminggu. Apa tujuanmu?"

Yunho menatap Changmin yang masih saja diam meski matanya ragu-ragu, ada kegugupan juga di sana. Siswa itu melihat bagaimana gurunya yang dewasa dan selalu percaya diri terutama saat mengganggunya terlihat sangat gugup, dia bahkan menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari ayah Yunho, "Itu semua hanya pemberitahuan pertandingan renang Yunho dan olimpiade matematika Yunho."

Pria dewasa itu mengernyit, Yunho hanya bisa menatap Changmin tanpa sadar kalau matanya membesar sedikit.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini," Kali ini seorang wanita masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu Yunho. Dia ke depan karena mendengar pembicaraan barusan, dan tahu kalau itu juga berhubungan dengan gangguan yang dia terima belakangan ini, "Hentikan mengirimi kami informasi semacam itu. Kami punya kesibukan dan tak punya banyak waktu."

"Tapi kalian juga tak akan datang di pertandingan itu, kan? Apa kalian pernah memberi dukungan?" Changmin merasa keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori di dahi dan lehernya.

Ayah Yunho menjawab dengan tenang, "Yang seperti itu putra kami bisa mengatakannya pada kami. Tak perlu kau mengatakannya."

"Aku sudah... mengatakannya. Tapi tiap kali kalian tak pernah mau dengar dan tak pernah datang," kali ini Yunho yang berbicara, walau awalnya terdengar ragu –tak yakin apa dia perlu mengatakannya.

"Yunho! Dewasalah! Mengertilah kesibukan kami!" Wanita itu terlihat tidak sabaran, pasti karena sudah sangat-sangat terganggu oleh Changmin

"Ehem! Tuan, Nyonya... saya minta maaf karena telah mengganggu dan ikut campur urusan keluarga kalian. Tapi apa salah kalau seorang anak mencari perhatian kedua orang tuanya? Apa kalian berdua tak pernah melakukan hal itu saat muda? Setiap anak pasti menginginkan perhatian orang tuanya, sama halnya dengan Yunho, saya maupun tuan dan nyonya. Pasti ada saat dimana kita menginginkan hal itu. Saya memang sudah lancang sudah ikut campur, tetapi saya rasa Yunho sudah melakukan banyak hal dan tak ada hasil," katanya panjang lebar. Changmin sendiri tak tahu apa yang sudah membuatnya bisa bicara selancar itu padahal dia begitu gugup. Begitu selesai memproses kata-katanya sendiri, wajahnya terasa hangat. "Permisi!"

Changmin keluar dari rumah dan ada 3 pasang mata yang mengikutinya.

Yunho menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuanya. "Bahkan sejak SD kalian tidak pernah datang. Saat semua wali siswa datang kalian juga tak pernah datang. Kalian memang tak pernah mau datang untukku. Makan malam bersama saja tidak, tapi kalian masih bisa datang ke pesta dan menghadiri acara makan malam dengan kolega. Itu semua lebih penting dari pada anak kalian ini, ya kan?" dia beranjak pergi. Mengikuti Changmin.

.

.

.

Guru itu berjalan dengan kedua tangan di kepala, membuat rambutnya sendiri berantakan. Langkahnya cukup cepat karena dia ingin segera angkat kaki dari rumah itu, badannya membungkuk dan dia hanya melihat jalur untuk memastikan dia tak salah arah. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan di dalam rumah itu? Tapi tadi di dalam rumah dia merasa mendengar suara Mooseok yang mengatakan sesuatu pada ayah Yoon, yang mulia raja. _"Tuan... apa salah jika seorang anak berusaha mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya?"_ kalimat itu yang terngiang di telinganya. Kalimat dari Mooseok ketika pria itu membelanya dan seolah menampar ayahandanya.

Kini dia mengembalikan kalimat itu. Menggunakannya untuk menghadapi dan mungkin menyadarkan sepasang suami-istri itu. Apa dengan begini dia bisa sedikit membalas budi Mooseok?

"Changmin!"

Panggilan itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan menoleh, "Kenapa kau keluar?" padahal Changmin ingin kabur dan mungkin Yunho bisa meluruskan masalahnya dengan orang tuanya.

Yunho menatapnya malas, "Kita masih harus les privat, kan? Kau mau makan gaji buta?"

Dibilang begitu juga memang dia punya kewajiban, kan? "Memangnya kita mau ke mana? Kau tak mau ke tempatku, tak ada tempat lagi!" dia nyaris berteriak frustasi.

Yunho justru diam menatap Changmin yang sepertinya masih emosi karena kejadian barusan. "Masih ada alternatif lain, kok."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini, sih?" Seungri terang-terangan menunjukkan kekesalannya, tak terlalu peduli kalau yang ada di rumahnya saat ini, di ruang makannya adalah Yunho dan guru mereka Shim Changmin.

"Seungri, hormati gurumu! Silahkan Seonsaengnim," cara bicara ibunya Seungri berbeda 180° saat berbicara pada putranya sendiri dan pada guru muda yang tahu-tahu muncul di depan pintu rumah mereka 5 menit lalu. Dan lagi wanita itu menghidangkan minum dan cemilan untuk mereka berdua.

"Ah, terimakasih nyonya," Changmin membungkuk sekilas, sangat sopan terhadap nyonya rumah dan sangat sulit untuk dibenci. Walau bagaimanapun Changmin berlaku sangat sopan dan lagi dia begitu tampan hingga ibu Seungri langsung menyukai pemuda ini.

"Kalian makan malam di sini, kan? Kita makan begitu suamiku pulang,"

Changmin tentu saja merasa senang dengan makan gratis, "Maaf merepotkan, nyonya..."

"Tapi, bu..." Seungri yang berniat protes langsung dipotong begitu saja oleh Yunho

"Seungri cerewet..."

"Yah! Memangnya kau tak bisa belajar di rumahmu sendiri?"

Yunho segera berpaling pada ibunya Seungri, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan bergetar sementara matanya dibuat lebih besar dan memelas. "Ahjuma... Seungri mengusirku..." Changmin melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho dengan penuh minat, tak dia sangka kalau Yunho bisa 'main-main' juga sepertinya. Apa karena selama ini Changmin bukan temannya jadi dia tak nyaman memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya yang begini?

"Jangan pikirkan dia, kalau mau menginap saja di sini. Seonsaengnim juga boleh menginap,"bibir Seungri melengkung makin dalam saja mendengarnya. Bisa saja Yunho memanipulasi ibunya dengan menggunakan Changmin sebagai tameng.

Menggoda sekali, apalagi kalau dia bisa sekamar dengan Yunho, dia bisa menggodanya habis-habisan. "Aku tidak bawa baju ganti, jadi nanti aku akan pulang," tolak Changmin sopan. Dia tak enak pada pemilik rumah yang begitu baik hati ini kalau menggoda pacarnya dengan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Untuk sementara tahan dulu keinginan memeluk Yunho dan melakukan macam-macam.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju halte; Yunho dan Changmin. Sedari tadi mereka hanya fokus dengan soal matematika dan tidak sedikitpun membahas apa yang terjadi di rumah Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajar saja karena mereka ada di rumah orang, tapi kini mereka hanya berdua. "Kau tidak pulang malam ini?" Changmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak, besok pagi saja, tak apa kok," Yunho begitu tenang dan terdengar cenderung senang, Changmin menduga itu karena dia sukses membuat Seungri kesal dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

Guru magang itu mengangguk, wajar saja kalau Yunho tak ingin pulang dulu malam ini.

"Oh ya, mulai besok berhentilah meneror orang tuaku."

Satu permintaan dari Yunho itu membuat jantung Changmin serasa berhenti sedetik. Akhirnya mereka akan membahas soal tadi secepat ini? "Dengar, kau tahu kalau itu mungkin mengganggu mereka sedikit, kurasa mereka bereaksi berlebihan..." Changmin bahkan tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya begitu cepat saat berusaha untuk menjelaskan situasi tadi.

"Aku tak perlu dengar rinciannya!" Yunho memotongnya dengan tegas. "Yang pasti berhenti saja. Tak masalah kalaupun mereka tidak datang," kalimat berikutnya terdengar lembut, Yunho bahkan mengatakannya dengan tersenyum.

Changmin berkedip-kedip tak percaya. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal hingga dikejar security dan terjatuh tetapi Yunho malah tak lagi peduli. "Kau serius?"

Yunho mengangguk-angguk mantap. "Tentu. Kau datang, kan?"

"... hah?"

Nah kan, gantian Changmin yang telmi, "Aku tanya, kau akan datang pada pertandingan renangku, kan?"

"Eh, em. Iya. Tentu saja," jawabnya terpatah-patah karena shock.

"Bagus. Itu saja cukup."

Siswa SMA itu bermaksud untuk pergi, meninggalkan halte dan kembali ke rumah sahabatnya, tapi Changmin menahan lengannya, "Lalu orang tuamu?"

Yunho hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terimakasih banyak sudah komen di chap lalu. Tanpa itu saya juga nggk akan tahu kalau selama ini saya salah menuliskan bahasa koreanya Guru. Saya bukan Korea-enthusiast si...

Ada alasan kenapa saya memutuskan untuk hiatus 2 bulan, dan saya juga tidak buka sosmed selama 2 bulan itu.

Apakah saya masih niat untuk meneruskan epep ini sampai selesai, saya juga tidak tahu. Mengalir sajalah, toh niat awalnya hanya untuk refreshing dari School Club. Sekarang School clubnya yang kelupaan. Inginnya segera menyelesaikan epep ini lalu move on. Move on kemana? Tauk.

Saya sebenarnya khawatir kalau epep ini sudah tidak lagi menarik untuk reader sekalian, kadang terpikir untuk berhenti saja dengan pikiran seperti itu.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk komen, review dan supportnya. Rasanya senang sekali bisa baca review dari para reader sekalian.

Yang nggak komen... mmm... membaca itu lebih mudah dari menulis, saya tahu. Tapi nulis di komen juga nggak sampai 1 lembar, kan? Jadi saya harap setiap kali selesai baca satu chap, bisa tinggalkan jejak. Nggak Cuma di epep saya tetapi juga di epep penulis lain. Kalau memang suka baca epep, satu review yang kamu berikan akan menimbulkan semangat pada penulis yang akhirnya membuat penulis menjadi lebih produktif (kalau penulisnya nggak sibuk karena real life). Secara tidak ada keuntungan finansial dari sini, kan?

(Tapi saya sendiri jarang baca epep, jadi untuk menemukan review saya mungkin nggak banyak)

Terimakasih banyak dan sekali lagi. Tolong tinggalkan jejak reviewnya.


	14. Chapter 14

"Aku tanya, kau akan datang pada pertandingan renangku, kan?"

"Eh, em. Iya. Tentu saja," jawabnya terpatah-patah karena shock.

"Bagus. Itu saja cukup."

Siswa SMA itu bermaksud untuk pergi, meninggalkan halte dan kembali ke rumah sahabatnya, tapi Changmin menahan lengannya, "Lalu orang tuamu?"

Yunho hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

Rrrr...

Changmin berusaha menggapai handphonenya yang mendadak berdering di waktu yang menurutnya sangat tidak tepat. Dengan mata mengantuk dia menatap jam di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 7 pagi, tapi ini hari minggu, dia tak punya alasan untuk bangun pagi. Siapa manusia sialan yang sudah berani-beraninya meneghubungi jam segini? Bahkan orang tuanya pun akan menelpon lewat pukul 8 pagi.

Hanya saja meskipun dibiarkan, handphoneya tak mau berhenti berdering. Kalau ini tidak penting, Changmin bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun itu.

"Halo?" katanya dengan suara serak.

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Hei, kalau hanya iseng akan kututup!" ancamnya serius meski suaranya serak.

" _Hei!"_

"Ng?" dimana ya pernah mendengar suara ini? Rasanya familiar. Teman kuliah? teman SMA? Kyu? Minho? Heechul?

" _Ini Yunho"_

"YUNHO!" Changmin bangkit dan beranjak dari kasurnya terlalu cepat dia terjatuh dan membentur lantai. "Aduuuhh..."

Mendengar erangan dari seberang telepon, tentu saja membuat Yunho jadi bertanya-tanya, "Kau kenapa?"

Changmin segera duduk di lantai, tak peduli walau lutut, paha dan lengannya sakit, "Ini benar kau?"

"Siapa lagi?" bahkan tanpa melihat Yunho pun Changmin yakin kalau (calon) kekasihnya itu sedang memutar bola matanya sekarang.

"Kau tidak membuang nomor handphoneku?" tanyanya tak percaya. Jadi selama ini Yunho menyimpannya?

"Ada di kertas ulanganku, pakai spidol merah pula, mana bisa dihapus?" keluhnya.

Changmin tak akan repot membahas itu sekarang, "Kau... kenapa menelponku?"

Akhirnya ditanya juga, "Aku suntuk di rumah dan ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah latihan taekwondo."

Ada jeda, Changmin memikirkan kata-kata Yunho barusan sebelum akhirnya menyimpulkan dengan suara pelan, "Kau... mengajakku kencan?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma bingung akan melakukan apa," jawabnya luar biasa tenang.

"Dan diantara semua hal yang bisa kaulakukan kau memilih untuk menelponku?" dia kembali bertanya, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Changmin bisa mendengar Yunho menghela nafas, "Kan sudah kubilang, aku ini tak tahu mau melakukan apa, rasanya aku malas di rumah saja, tapi tak ada niatan untuk melakukan sesuatu juga," rasanya Yunho sudah ingin segera memutus sambungan telpon.

"Ke sini saja!" tawarnya buru-buru tanpa berpikir.

"Punya ide?" kali ini Yunho tertarik.

"Iya! Tidak!" Jawabnya berubah langsung, "Akan kupikirkan segera! Kau kesini saja setelah latihan taekwondomu itu!"

"Oke. Aku harus latihan lagi."

"Oke. Kutunggu!"

.

"Habis telpon siapa?" Seungri tahu-tahu muncul di sebelahnya. Tidak biasanya Yunho menelpon seseorang di jam segini. Lagi pula memangnya dia mau menghubungi siapa?

Yunho hanya menatap Seungri sekilas sebelum mematikan handphonenya, tak mau kalau benda itu berdering di saat latihan, "Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya cuek.

"Hei! Kau ini tak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dariku!" Seungri protes ketika sahabatnya itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Lalu?" tanyanya malas. "Aku hanya sedang stres."

Yunho pasti stres dengan pertandingan yang sudah dekat dan masalah orang tuanya, "Kalau begitu ayo kita refreshing! Main-main ke game center misalnya?"

"Tidak, Seungri. Sedang tidak mood," tolaknya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Changmin masih menatap handphonenya dengan tersenyum. Dia masih tak beranjak dari lantai dan segera menyimpan no handphone yang baru saja didapatkannya dengan 'My King' sebelum senyumnya memudar. "Gawat! Aku harus mengajaknya kemana?"

Dalam kondisi darurat semacam ini hanya satu orang yang dia hubungi, "Halo? Jongsu hyung!"

"Apa?!" ini hari minggu dan dia sudah diganggu.

"Ada tempat kencan yang asyik tidak? Aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Yunho tapi aku tak tahu harus kemana," katanya panik.

Ada suara Jongsu menjatuhkan sesuatu, "Kau... kau serius pacaran dengan bocah itu?" mana bisa dia percaya setelah melihat bocah itu tempo hari. Tak peduli seberapa obsesifnya Changmin, dia merasa bocah itu tak mungkin mau berpacaran dengan Changmin.

"Tidak juga sih, belum. Tapi kemana?"

"Oh, syukurlah kalau bocah itu masih waras," komentarnya lega dan sangat terang-terangan.

Changmin protes, "Yah, hyung!"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau perbuat padanya sampai-sampai dia mau jalan-jalan denganmu?" siapa tahu Changmin mengancamnya? Atau pasang guna-guna? Sesuatu yang membuat Yunho tak punya pilihan?

"Bukan harus jalan-jalan, hanya menghabiskan waktu saja."

"Usahakan untuk tidak bersamanya berdua saja."

"Kenapa? Kan lebih menyenangkan kalau hanya berdua saja," protes Changmin.

Jongsu bergidik membayangkan Changmin merajuk seperti anak kecil, "Astaga kau ini. Kalian sudah pacaran?"

"Belum."

Nah, kan? Dia memang tidak mengenal Yunho, tetapi melihat obsesi dan semangat Changmin, juga libidonya yang sepertinya begitu membahayakan siswa SMA umur 16 tahun, Jongsu bertekad dia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melindungi Yunho. Atau mencegah Changmin melakukan hal-hal aneh, "Jangan berduaan saja! Pergi ke tempat dimana kalian bisa bersenang-senang saja, tapi tidak berdua. Ingat itu!"

Kenapa tidak boleh, sih? "Aku ingin menyemangatinya karena sepertinya dia kurang bersemangat."

"Pantai!" jawab Jongsu singkat padat dan jelas sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Bwuuu, ditutup..."

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Hei!"

Yunho berjengit sedikit karena kaget, dia tidak menyangka pintunya akan dibuka secepat itu seolah Changmin sudah menunggu di balik pintu. "Kau... habis mandi?" tanyanya curiga.

"Kau sendiri?" Changmin tidak melewatkan rambut Yunho yang agak basah.

"Habis latihan rasanya panas, jadi aku mandi. Oh iya, ini," Yunho menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan padanya.

Changmin menerimanya dengan antusias, sepertinya Yunho memang merencanakan hal ini, pasti dia tahu kalau Changmin tak akan menolak permintaannya, "Apa ini? Parfum?"

"Katanya kau suka, jadi ambil saja."

Yup, Changmin memang suka dan sempat pakai parfum ini, ternyata benar-benar diberikan padanya, "Masuk?" tawarnya.

Tetapi siswa itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebaliknya, Yunho terlihat sangat-sangat sangat khawatir, "Ada pilihan lain tidak?"

Sepertinya Yunho dan Jongsu setuju dengan satu hal, yaitu tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tak apalah, toh ini pertama kalinya mereka akan 'kencan', dia harus memilih tempat yang aman agar Yunho mempercayainya, "Ayo pergi saja... ng... kemana ya? Kita naik gunung saja."

"Hah?" Yunho hanya naik pergi ke daerah pegunungan saat musim dingin saja untuk main snowboard, sisanya hampir tak pernah.

"Ayo!" Changmin mengambil dompet dan jaketnya, dan memaksa Yunho untuk meninggalkan tasnya yang berisi seragam taekwondo dan peralatan lain.

"Tunggu! Dompetku di dalam sana!"

.

.

.

Nyaris 2 jam mereka habiskan di angkutan umum untuk sampai ke gunung terdekat. Hiking jam segini, masih untung hari ini tidak cerah, kalau iya, dia bakal pilih pulang sekarang juga. "Ayo... kenapa kau lambat sekali?"

Yunho melengos mendengar kata-kata Changmin itu, heran sekali gurunya bisa sangat ceria setelah duduk begitu lama, pantatnya tak sakit, apa? Belum lagi jalanan menanjak begini, "Aku ini lelah, jangan samakan aku denganmu, donk!" walau mereka hampir sampai di atas, tetap saja Changmin terlihat ceria. Apa ini kegiatan favoritnya, ya?

"Oh ya, kau langsung ke rumahku setelah latihan?" apalagi tadi masih bawa-bawa peralatan segala.

"Lebih cepat dibanding kalau aku pulang duluan,"

Changmin berhenti dan menunggu Yunho agar bisa jalan bersama dan memilih tempat untuk duduk. "Kupikir kau tidak serius waktu bilang kau bisa taekwondo dan hapkido."

"Aku serius, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini jarang latihan."

"Karena renang dan yang lain?" mereka kembali berjalan bersama. Kalau dipikir memang Yunho pasti lelah karena kegiatannya sebelum ini.

"Iya."

"Duduk di sana!" Changmin menunjuk bangku panjang yang belum ditempati. "Kau ini punya banyak sekali kegiatan. Mau sok sempurna?" ejeknya. Mungkin memang secara alami, Yunho adalah orang yang seperti itu, sama seperti Mooseok.

"Nggak!" tolaknya segera. Dia memang seolah mengejar kesempurnaan, tetapi dia sendiri tak pernah bermaksud begitu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin orang tuaku melihatku," Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku taman, rasanya lega bisa berhenti berjalan. Apalagi di bawah pohon begini rasanya sejuk.

"..."

Yunho menyadari sesuatu, "Kenapa jadi diam?"

"Semuanya? Hapkido, taekwondo? Renang?" Changmin seolah menghitung apa saja yang dia tahu sudah Yunho lakukan.

"Bahkan baseball dan olimpiade matematika."

"Baseball juga?" ulangnya karena tak percaya. Dia pikir itu hanya karena Yunho terpaksa main baseball karena dipaksa Yonghwa.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Ayahku dulu ikut klub baseball saat SMA, ibuku ikut renang. Kupikir kalau aku bisa tampil di olahraga yang mereka sukai, mereka akan datang."

Sama. Ternyata Yunho sama saja dengannya, berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik agar orang tua melihat. Dan sama-sama gagal. Setidaknya Yoon punya Rin; sosok kakak yang seolah lebih baik darinya di mata ayahnya. Tetapi Yunho tidak. Dia anak tunggal. Dia harusnya bisa memiliki semua kasih sayang dan perhatian kedua orang tuanya tanpa berusaha. Tetapi dia berusaha lebih keras dari yang penah dilakukan oleh Lee Yoon. Perlahan-lahan merusak tubuhnya sendiri dengan semua kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan. Melakukan semuanya hingga batas.

"Tapi ternyata dengan semua penghargaan dan piala yang kuperoleh, mereka tetap saja tidak datang. Rasanya sia-sia saja yang kulakukan selama ini. Kupikir mereka akan bertanya-tanya kenapa bertambah satu-dua benda asing di rumah. Hanya saja sepertinya mereka tak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan di rumah. Padahal aku menambah satu buah lemari kaca yang tinggi untuk meletakkan penghargaan itu."

Ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Changmin sejak pertama kali dia mendengar kedua orang tua Yunho bertengkar, "Apa mereka akan bercerai?"

"Sepertinya," jawabnya tenang.

"Lalu kau akan ikut siapa?"

Yunho menggedikkan bahu, "Kurasa aku akan tinggal dengan kakekku kalau itu terjadi."

"Kau tak terlalu tahan di rumah ya?" tanyanya prihatin.

"Semenjak ada Changmin sih aku lebih betah," katanya ringan.

Changmin yang sedari tadi merasa simpati dan ikut merasa sedih langsung cemberut mendengarnya, "Kau harus ganti nama kucingmu itu."

"Sudah terlambat. Oh ya, Changmin-ah..."

"Apa?!" responnya kesal.

"Maaf," katanya pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

Changmin menoleh menatap Yunho, soal kucing langsung menguap dari kepalanya. Tak mungkin Yunho mau minta maaf soal kucing hitam itu, "Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf!" kali ini dia lebih tegas.

Dia tak suka kalau tidak terang-terangan begini, jadi dia akan membalasnya, "Kalau kau mau pacaran denganku, akan kupikirkan."

Yunho langsung tersenyum dan tertawa mendengarnya, biasanya dia akan kesal kalau Changmin memaksanya, tetapi kalau dipikir rasanya lucu sekali, "Ahaha. Aku tak bisa pacaran denganmu."

Lagi-lagi ditolak, mana tak pernah ada penjelasan pula, "Kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku?"

"Ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Changmin kehilangan kata-kata karena terlalu kaget. Itu bukan jawaban yang dia pikir akan dia dapatkan, "..."

Yunho langsung menambahkan, "Tapi justru karena itu aku jadi khawatir. Lelaki macam apa aku ini kalau sedemikian mudahnya pindah ke lain hati?" tak ada masalah berkata begini, lagi pula Changmin juga tahu siapa wanita yang dimaksud.

"... ya sudah ayo kita pacaran saja."

"Ha?" gantian Yunho yang menoleh menatap Changmin karena kaget? Memangnya Changmin tak merasa sakit hati karena Yunho menjawab begitu?

"Jadi aku akan bisa mengusir wanita itu dari dalam dirimu," katanya mantab dan penuh percaya diri.

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Aku serius," katanya tegas dengan mata yang berusaha ditajamkan.

Yunho menatapnya lama, "Tidak, tidak. Lebih baik tidak." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju ketika akhirnya dia memutuskan.

"Kau masih punya alasan untuk menolakku? Kau mulai menyukaiku!" katanya tak percaya. Setelah semua penolakan selama ini, kali ini yang menurutnya paling tidak masuk akal karena bahkan Yunho sendiri sudah jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Memang aku mulai menyukaimu..." katanya, mengambil jeda, "Mungkin sejak sebelum aku tahu kepala sekolah akan menikah. Tetapi, kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak pacaran."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menuntut.

"Aku... tak mau dianggap memanfaatkanmu. Sudahlah. Ayo cari makan saja. Aku lapar."

.

.

.

Memanfaatkan? Apa maksud Yunho adalah karena dia adalah seorang siswa dan Changmin adalah gurunya? Tapi kan yang akan memberi nilai final itu bukan Changmin. Belum lagi dia akan selesai magang tak lama lagi. Lagipula dari dulau Yunho memang punya prestasi yang baik, jadi dia tak bisa melihat apa masalahnya.

Changmin memikirkan itu sampai tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Yunho sudah menegak minuman dingin dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menggigit corn dog, "Tidak, tidak hentikan itu!" Changmin segera memegangi tangan Yunho yang membawa makanan dan menjauhkan dari mulut Yunho.

"Hentikan apa?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti, bukankah dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan berbahaya?

"Jangan makan lagi! Cari makanan lain saja. Taco atau burger," usulnya.

Yunho tak mengerti apa masalahnya, "Tapi aku mau ini!" protesnya.

"Yunho... kubilang berhenti memakannya!" ancamannya begitu serius seserius wajahnya, "Kau membuatku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak..." tambahnya dengan berbisik, khawatir kalau bibi penjual makanan mendengarnya.

"Astaga, Changmin! Ini hanya corndog!" katanya tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Changmin punya pikiran kotor hanya karena melihat dirinya akan memasukkan corn dog ke dalam mulutnya.

Changmin masih memasang tampang galak dan mata yang tajam, "Kalau begitu kau harusnya tak punya keberatan kalau makan yang lain, kan?"

"Hhhh... terserahlah... nih ambil!" Yunho menyerahkan corndog-nya pada Changmin dan segera memesan makanan lain.

.

.

.

Mereka baru sampai di apartemen Changmin saat hari sudah gelap. Yunho sebal dengan perjalanan dengan angkutan umum yang sangat memakan waktu, "Akhirnya hari ini kita tidak latihan matematika," celetuknya saat mereka berdua sampai di depan apartemen Changmin. Yunho tak punya pilihan untuk kembali ke apartemen Changmin karena tasnya ada di sini.

"Kupikir kau ingin refreshing," Changmin mengoper tas Yunho yang tadi diletakkan tak jauh dari pintu. Itupun pemiliknya tak mau masuk, jadi dia mengambilkan untuknya sebelum bergabung di depan pintu.

"Iya, memang," akunya, "Sekarang rasanya lebih baik. Terimakasih."

"Kau ini benar-benar punya masalah soal mengungkapkan isi hatimu," Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahunya, "Yunho, tidak semua orang itu tak bisa dipercaya."

"... seminggu lagi ya?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"Ng?"

"Seminggu lagi sampai kau selesai magang."

Ah, ya. Itu... bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan tengat waktunya? "Kau senang?"

Yunho tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Kau kan tetap jadi guru privatku. Oh ya, banyak yang menanyakan no handphonemu, boleh kuberikan?"

"TIDAK! T-I-D-A-K! TIDAK. Jangan pernah memberikan no handphoneku pada mereka! Aku tak butuh gangguan semacam itu!" reaksinya begitu cepat dan sangat serius.

Tapi Changmin tak terlihat mengerikan di mata Yunho, jadi dia bisa tetap cuek, "Padahal mereka naksir Seonsaengnim, loh. Cewek-cewek itu sangat bersemangat denganmu, bahkan kalau kau mau meniduri mereka."

"Hush! Diam! Aku tak mau! Titik. Kau ini kenapa masih belum mengerti juga? Dan Yunho... kalau kita hanya berdua begini, tak ada orang dari sekolah atau nenek... panggil aku Changmin saja."

"... Changminie..." katanya nyaris berbisik

Changmin terkejut dengan panggilan itu, kata-kata yang keluar dengan lembut nyaris tak terdengar. Mereka hanya saling memandang lama, memandang mata, hidung dan bibir. Gerakan Yunho lambat dan begitu perlahan, berusaha mendekat, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Kepala mereka miring ke sisi yang berlawanan, mata perlahan terpejam.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut, sedikit kering tetapi tak ada yang protes. Debaran jantung keduanya meningkat. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang bergerak, sebelum mereka membuka bibir masing-masing demi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya hisapan dan kecupan kecil sebelum mereka melepaskan ciuman. Tak ada Changmin yang kehabisan nafas kali ini. Perlahan mereka menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan hanya berpandangan dalam diam.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Changminie..."

.

.

.

Malamnya Changmin berguling-guling di kasurnya karena terlalu senang. "Dia menciumku.."

 _Sampai jumpa besok, Changminie..._

"Ya ampun, aku seperti gadis remaja saja. Padahal kami sudah melakukan yang lebih dari itu..." Changmin tersenyum, "Apa aku yang terlalu terburu-buru? Yunho sepertinya ingin pelan-pelan saja. Ini pengalaman punya hubungan romantis yang pertama baginya, kan?"

"Mooseok hyung... apa lukisan memalukan yang pernah kau temukan itu akan menjadi nyata ya?" Changmin bergumam sendiri. Ketika menyangkut Yunho, terkadang pikirannya bercampur dengan masa-masa kehidupan mereka yang dulu.

"Hhhh... coba dia mau melakukan ini itu denganku, coba dia tidak se telmi ini, coba dia... ah..." erangnya menyerah,

"Akan kucoba pelan-pelan..." putusnya. Apa sajalah agar bisa mendapatkan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Changmin Seonsaengnim."

"Selamat pagi."

Ibu kepala sekolah yang menyapanya menatapnya dengan heran, "Kelihatannya kau senang sekali..."

"Yah..." hanya senyuman yang masih terus bertahan di wajah Changmin.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak."

Tapi Ibu kepala sekolah jelas lebih berpengalaman, "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan incaranmu, kan? Kalian pacaran sekarang?"

Senyum Changmin makin berkembang, tangannya terkepal dan menutupi bibirnya, agaknya ragu akan mengatakannya atau tidak, "Entahlah... kurasa ini sedikit rumit tapi perkembangannya bagus."

"Bagus. Semangat untuk itu. Lalu? Ada soal untuk Yunho hari ini?"

"Ah?" Changmin sengaja menitipkan soal-soal itu pada ibu kepala sekolah karena dia pikir Yunho akan senang jika menerimanya dari orang yang dia suka. Dan juga sedikit menyiksanya', tetapi nampaknya itu tak lagi diperlukan, "Urusanku sudah selesai jadi akan kuberikan sendiri."

.

.

.

"Yunho..."

"Hm?" Yunho sedang sibuk dengan game-nya ketika seorang siswi menghampiri. Jarang-jarang Yunho membawa game ke sekolah.

Siswi itu kesal tetapi dia berusaha bersabar, lebih tepatnya dia harus bersabar, "Kau ini bisa serius tidak?"

"Katakan saja! Aku mendengarkan..." alisnya berkerut karena terlalu serius dengan game yang dibawanya.

"Siapa pacar Changmin Seonsaengnim?"

Yunho masih sempat mem-pause gamenya, demikian juga dengan siswa dan siswi di kelas itu yang berhenti melakukan kegiatan apapun. Dia tampak berpikir, tetapi kemudian kembali memainkan game di tangannya, "Memangnya kalau dia punya pacar kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin lihat apa dia memang pantas untuk Changmin Seonsaengnim..."

Salah seorang siswa langsung angkat bicara. "Kalian ini masih SMA, dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya Changmin Seonsaengnim, kalian ini belum ada apa-apanya. Pasti banyak wanita cantik yang sudah bisa pakai make-up dengan benar dan berpakaian dengan elegan yang dia kenal."

"Itu tak adil! Dia melihat kita setiap hari!"

"Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan dia menyukaiku juga." Jawab siswa itu asal.

Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan pertengkaran itu, tadinya dia yang mau diinvestigasi tetapi kenapa akhirnya begini? Dia tak suka yang namanya pertengkaran, jadi dia angkat bicara, "Kenapa tidak katakan saja padanya? Kalau memang suka padanya, lebih baik katakan saja padanya!" mata Yunho tak beranjak dari layar.

"Apa? Kau gila? Kenapa bukan dia saja yang mengatakannya?" siswi itu balik bertanya. Dalam pikirannya Changmin lah yang harus menyatakan perasaan.

"Kalau begitu dia menyukai orang lain," putusnya begitu saja.

Jawaban Yunho yang begitu blak-blakan menusuk siswi itu, "Kau... kenapa mudah sekali bicara begitu? Harusnya kau cari tahu nomor handphonenya dan berikan pada kami. Selidiki dia!"

"Kenapa juga aku harus melakukan itu? Kasihan sekali hidupnya kalau harus diganggu oleh orang yang tidak dia harapkan."

"Yah! Kau ini!" siswi itu nyaris menggebrak meja karena saking kesalnya, tetapi kedua tangannya sudah terkepal dan ada di meja Yunho.

Yunho berhenti memainkan gamenya untuk menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan tajam, "Coba buktikan kalau dia memang butuh kau, baru aku akan bisa lebih peduli untuk mencarikan nomor handphonenya."

"Yu... yunho... sudah..." Jokwon berusaha menenangkan Yunho yang sudah nyaris emosi.

"Bikin mood jadi jelek saja!" Keluhnya terang-terangan.

.

.

.

"Pagi tadi kau bertengkar dengan temanmu. Karena aku." Itu lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan dibanding dengan pertanyaan.

Yunho berhenti membaca soalnya, "Ah sudahlah, jangan dibahas."

"Kau pasti merasa tengganggu, ya?" Changmin masih berusaha mengejarnya, dia ingin tahu, dan lagi perasaan senang di dalam dadanya sudah sukses membuatnya terus tersenyum seharian.

"Seonsaengnim, sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi... " kali ini dia mengatakannya dengan setengah memohon dan setengah protes.

Changmin menekan keinginan untuk tersenyum dengan memasang wajah tegas, "Jangan panggil aku begitu saat kita sedang berdua!"

Yunho memutar matanya, saat ini mereka ada di rumah nenek dan dirinya sedang mengerjakan soal. Meski mereka hanya berdua saja saat ini tetapi tak ada yang tahu kapan nenek akan masuk dan bergabung dengan mereka, "Changminie... tolong jangan bahas itu lagi. Biarkan aku mengerjakan soal-soal ini, oke?" kata-katanya lembut dan sedikit memohon.

"Oke," jawabnya karena merasa puas. Apalagi karena Yunho memanggilnya Changminie. Kali ini Changmin bukannya mengganggunya tetapi sibuk mencoret-coret selembar kertas. Yunho mengintip dari sudut matanya dan melihat wajahnya sendiri di kertas itu.

Yunho kembali menatap soalnya, guru yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang menggambarnya.

.

.

.

 _Haah... haahh... haaah..._

 _Kenapa aku berlari ke atas bukit? Ini dimana? Apa? Apa yang ada di atas sana? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit?_

 _Apa itu? Kain? Baju tradisional? Seseorang? Anak panah? Astaga ada anak panah menancap di dadanya!_

 _Hei! Kau tak apa? – dia berteriak sebelum mencapai sosok yang tergeletak itu._

 _Hei!_

.

"Hah?!"

Yunho membuka matanya dalam cahaya minim. Tangannya terangat untuk menyentuh dahinya, basah karena keringat dingin. Mimpi? Mimpi buruk?

Nafasnya agak terengah...

"Nyaaww..."

"Changmin... kemari..." Yunho menggapai kucingnya untuk dipeluk dan dibelainya.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan santai dari kantin, satu tangannya membawa susu coklat dan tangan lain membawa buku dari perpustakaan. "Hei Yunho!"

"Soobin. Hei..." Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara, seorang gadis dari kelas B.

"Hari minggu besok pertandingan renang, ya?" Wajah Yunho berubah sedikit, dan Soobin menyadarinya, "Kenapa? Nervous lagi?" dia nyaris tertawa.

Yunho mendecih, "Yang seperti itu jangan ditertawakan, donk!"

Gadis itu dan Yunho berjalan bersama di koridor, "Habis kau ini dari luarnya saja tampak tenang, tetapi aslinya gugup juga, kan?"

Awalnya siswa itu diam, tetapi kemudian berkata dengan suara kecil, "Kalau kalah bagaimana?"

"Hhhh... kupikir setelah ikut klub baseball, kau tahu kalau kalah itu tak semuanya tanggung jawabmu."

Mungkin bukan tanggung jawabnya, tetapi dia merasa mereka bisa dapat nilai lebih kalau dia yang jadi catcher, "Oh ya, bagaimana klub baseball?"

"Kau masih belum berbaikan dengan Yonghwa, ya kan?" katanya terus terang, wajahnya tersenyum jahil.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, Soobin itu manajer klub baseball dan juga anaknya pelatih baseball, penggemar baseball, cewek ini juga bisa main baseball, mereka berdua bahkan pernah latihan berdua saja, "Bukan aku yang memulai semua itu, oke?"

"Jadi kau tak ada masalah?"

Masalahnya saat ini tak ada hubungannya dengan klub baseball, "Soobin, kau serius? Buat apa aku buang-buang waktuku untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu? Aku sudah keluar dari klub, tak ada urusan lagi."

"Bukan keluar tapi dipaksa keluar," cewek itu mengoreksi, Yunho menutup bibirnya rapat, "Aku sih lebih suka kau yang jadi catcher, lagi pula pukulanmu bagus, bahkan kalau misalnya Yonghwa cedera kau juga bisa menggantikan dia sebagai pitcher. Kau punya potensi besar, Yunho."

"Itu penilaianmu sendiri atau ayahmu yang berkomentar begitu?"

"Ahahaha, Yunho favoritku sih, tapi memang ayah bilang begitu juga. Sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu ada pelatih liga yang melihat pertandingan lalu ingin merekrutmu kalau kau sudah lulus nanti. Tapi ayahku bilang sebaiknya jangan," katanya kesal.

Yunho menyadari ini jadi dia tersenyum, "Kau sepertinya tidak senang."

"Sudah kubilang Yunho itu favoritku! Tapi kau malah lebih memilih renang!"

Siswa itu menggedikkan bahu, "Kan aku dikeluarkan dari klub baseball..."

"Kau harusnya melepas klub renang!"

"Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Seungri, Jokwon dan yang lain. Kalau klub baseball kan aku masih baik-baik saja," elaknya dengan bangga dan jahil.

"Coba pikirkan lagi, siapa tahu kau bisa jadi atlet baseball..."

"Nggak minat," bukannya dia tak suka baseball. Hanya saja dia ingin bisa menemukan apa yang benar-benar ingin dia lakukan dibandingkan hanya karena apa yang mungkin akan menarik minat orang tuanya.

Cewek itu cemberut mendengar jawaban singkat dan tegas dari Yunho, "Kau ini selalu saja membuatku patah hati... oh ya... mengenai Changmin Seonsaengnim..."

Telinga Yunho serasa berkedut mendengarnya, dia langsung menjauh dari Soobin, "Apa? Kau mau tanya apa aku punya nomor handphonenya?"

"Hah? Memangnya?"

"Berarti tidak ya? Sudah ada sekitar 40 orang yang memaksaku untuk mencarikan no handphonenya."

"Itu karena hanya kau yang biasa menghabiskan waktu dengannya secara privat. Kalau yang lain meminta Changmin Seonsaengnim untuk jadi guru privat dengan bayaran bagus pun, beliau menolak."

Iya, Yunho pun yakin kalau Changmin pasti menolak, "Mungkin dia sudah tak punya waktu. Aku privat setiap hari, selain minggu."

"Eh, eh, eh... Yunho..." Soobin menarik lengan baju Yunho ke belakang ke dekat jendela, "kau dengar?" tanyanya berbisik, ada suara lebih dari satu orang, mungkin dua dan yang satu terdengar malu-malu, "Sepertinya bakal ada yang menarik..."

"Soobin! Jangan ikut campur urusan orang!" katanya tegas tetapi dengan volume berbisik. Meski demikian Soobin tetap menariknya ke luar gedung secepat kilat dan bersembunyi di balik gedung.

.

Ada seorang cewek bersama seseorang lain di sisi lain luar gedung.

Soobin menyuruh Yunho untuk tetap diam dengan meletakkan satu jari ke bibirnya sendiri, lalu memberikan gestur 'aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau membuat kita ketahuan atau kabur'. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan di sini? Kalau soal pelajaran, lebih baik di ruang guru saja..." Yunho mengenali suara itu, jadi dia mulai ikut mengintip, menyusul Soobin yang sudah mengintip duluan.

Soobin menyikutnya seolah mengatakan, 'Siapa yang kini tertarik?'

Yunho malah menyesap susu coklatnya melalui sedotan.

"Um... Seonsaengnim... aku... aku menyukai Seonsaengnim. Tolong terima aku..." gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang setelah membuat pengakuan.

"Aku sudah punya pacar..." jawabnya singkat namun lembut, dia tak suka hal begini tetapi dia tak ingin punya musuh di sekolah.

"Su... sudah punya? Ka... maaf..." gadis itu kemudian berlari pergi entah kemana. Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan malas. Dia tak ingin terlibat dengan hal merepotkan semacam ini. Tapi siswi SMA ada juga yang model begini, ya?

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan kelakuan siswi barusan. Dia bermaksud kembali ke ruang guru waktu dia menangkap dua sosok di pinggir tembok, pasti mereka mengintip pengakuan barusan. Eh? Yunho dan seorang cewek?

.

"Gawat, dia melihat kesini!" Soobin menarik Yunho pergi secepat kilat, tetapi Yunho jadi tersedak susu coklat karenanya.

Yunho batuk-batuk tetapi itu tak menghentikan Soobin dari menjauh dari sana secepat yang dia bisa. Setelah dirasa aman, barulah Soobin menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho yang sampai membungkuk di sudut halaman. "Salahmu karena minum di saat begitu!"

Mereka tidak sadar kalau Changmin mengikuti mereka. Ini soal Yunho, jelas saja dia ingin tahu.

Setelah batuknya mereda, Yunho menatap Soobin dengan air mata di sudut matanya. Tersedak dan batuk membuat air matanya keluar, "Kau kan yang menyeretku..."

"Lalu? Oh ya, minggu depan setelah final renang, kita kencan yuk," katanya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Kencan? Ada cewek yang mengajak Yunho kencan? Enak saja, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengajak Yunho kencan? Akan dia patahkan leher cewek itu!

Masih untung tadi Yunho tak benar-benar menjawab Ya atau Tidak.

Tunggu... itu berarti ada kemungkinan mereka berdua akan kencan setelah pertandingan. Tidak bisa diterima.

Seonsaengnim...

"Seonsaengnim!"

"Ah? Ya?" Changmin masih mengajar kelas 3 meski guru yang kecelakaan sudah masuk dengan lengan terbungkus gips

"Pacar Seonsaengnim seperti apa?"

"Ini sedang pelajaran. Jangan bertanya yang tidak berhubungan dengan pelajaran," Changmin tak ingin membicarakan soal pacar apalagi setelah apa yang dia lihat hari ini.

"Ayolah Seonsaengnim..." seorang siswa memaksanya

Changmin menghela nafas, dalam kepalanya hanya ada sosok Yunho yang tersenyum pada cewek lain, "Dia tinggi, badannya bagus, dan dewasa tapi kadang terlihat imut dan agak telmi."

Seorag siswi menyeletuk, "Pak guru suka yang agak telmi?"

"Dia hanya kurang peka saja. Makanya terkadang aku khawatir. Sudah! Ayo lanjutkan pelajarannya."

.

.

.

"Tinggi, badan bagus, dewasa, imut, telmi, kurang peka..."

"Ngomongin siapa?" Yunho yang baru saja sampai di pinggir kolam renang langsung bertanya.

Jokwon menatap Yunho, "Tadi Changmin Seonsaengnim menceritakan ciri-ciri pacarnya setelah didesak oleh kelas 3-A."

"Nggak ada gunanya membicarakan ini. Pasti teman kuliahnya, sampai bisa bilang dia telmi dan kurang peka." Seungri angkat bicara. Dia tak berminat dengan pacarnya Changmin. Yang dia perlu tahu hanya kalau Changmin sudah punya pacar dan menutup peluang siswi-siswi dan siswa-siswa untuk mendekatinya. Termasuk gebetannya Seungri.

 _Telmi dan kurang peka_ -Sialan, kenapa semua berpikir kalau dirinya kurang peka? Bahkan Changmin. Atau jangan-jangan selama ini Changmin sudah melakukan sesuatu tanpa dia sadari?

"Yunho, Kau pernah lihat pacarnya?" yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

Kemarin Changmin bermaksud menanyai Yunho soal cewek yang bersamanya, tetapi siswanya itu justru tertidur dalam bis. Mana bisa dia menanyai Yunho, walau penasaran tetapi dia tidak tega karena calon kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu lelah.

Tapi hari ini, kenapa cewek itu justru menempel pada Yunho sejak pagi, sih?

Changmin baru berjalan di koridor saat cewek itu menghampiri Yunho dengan membawa susu coklat dan sebungkus roti.

"Begini caramu minta maaf?" tanya Yunho.

Soobin menempelkan kedua tangan di pipinya lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Jung Yunho ssi... maafkan akuu..."

Jokwon yang ada di samping Yunho bahkan langsung shock melihat Soobin memasang tampang begitu. "Dasar gila!" komentar Yunho sebelum bermaksud kembali ke kelasnya. Tetapi Soobin langsung mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho, "Yah! Jangan lakukan ini di sekolah!" Yunho berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Soobin.

"Kalau begitu waktu kencan nanti, kita akan berpegangan tangan?"

.

Cih! Apa itu? Apa-apaan cewek tadi? Seenaknya saja mau berpegangan tangan dengan Yunho dan mau kencan? Apa dia tak tahu kalau Yunho sudah punya pacar? (Meski sebenarnya belum ada)

Lagi pula bagaimana Yunho bisa pindah ke lain hati secepat itu? Tak mungkin! Pasti cewek itu yang mengejar-ngejar Yunho. Tapi kenapa tidak diusir?

Apa Yunho sengaja?

.

.

.

Yunho tahu kalau kemarin Changmin memikirkan sesuatu. Meski tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, yang jelas hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Nyatanya dia tidak mengganggu Yunho sama sekali. Senang sih karena tidak digrepe-grepe begitu saat mengerjakan soal.

Semoga saja hari ini dia bebas gangguan. Apalagi karena Soobin entah kenapa mulai mengganggunya juga. Satu saja sudah repot apalagi 2?

Jadi dengan riang, Yunho bersiul dari kamar mandi ke ruang loker.

Sepi seperti biasanya, dan memang agak khawatir juga kalau Changmin menyerangnya. Tapi guru yang satu itu, di tackling sedikit juga bakal kalah.

Yunho membuka ruang loker perlahan dan tidak melihat siapapun dalam pandangannya. Merasa lega, Yunho memasuki ruangan itu, tetapi...

Di balik barisan loker pertama ada seseorang. Seorang wanita dengan setelan kerja dan high heels. Wanita dengan rambut panjang.

 _Ibu kepala sekolah?_ –adalah hal yang pertama terlintas di kepala Yunho, tetapi kalau diperhatikan, wanita yang membelakanginya ini tubuhnya terlihat janggal. Terlalu tinggi dan kurang berisi. "Changmin?" panggilnya malas.

' _Wanita'_ itu berbalik, "Kau langsung tahu?"

"Buat apa cosplay begini? Di dalam ruang loker pula?" Yunho membuka lokernya untuk mengambil seragamnya, sama sekali tidak repot-repot untuk curi-curi pandang ke arah Changmin.

Changmin cemberut karena kurang diperhatikan oleh Yunho, "Kau tak menganggap aku menarik dengan pakaian begini?"

Yunho menatapnya bingung, "Tunggu, kau... melakukan ini untukku?" yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Changmin. Bibirnya yang cemberut tertutup lipgloss pink. "Untuk apa?" Yunho merasa takjub dan bingung di saat yang sama.

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya, ragu-ragu apakah akan mengatakannya atau tidak, "Karena kepala sekolah itu tinggi, mata bagus, bibir menarik dan pakai high heels."

"Pakai high heels tidak akan merubah seseorang. Lagian kebetulan saja kepala sekolah pakai high heels," Yunho menggeleng tak percaya, dia duduk untuk memakai celananya tanpa melepas handuk yang terlilit di pinggang.

Hanya saja sebelum itu terjadi, Changmin sudah menyambar celana Yunho dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh, serta mendaratkan pantatnya ke pangkuan Yunho, "Kalau begitu apa yang kurang dari aku?"

Siswa itu hanya bisa menatap wajah Changmin, karena satu tangan gurunya itu ada di bawah dagunya, memaksanya mendongak. Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Changmin itu, "ini yang kau pikirkan seharian kemarin?"

"Kau yang aneh karena hal seperti ini tidak membuatmu tertarik."

" _Timing_ -nya tidak tepat. Kau sendiri sudah tahu aku suka pada kepala sekolah dan tahu sendiri kalau aku sudah menyerah, kenapa baru sekarang pakai _high heels_?"

"Kau suka cewek, kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Yunho mengernyit dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin tidak janggal kalau tiba-tiba saja Changmin memikirkan hal ini. Pasti ada yang mengganggunya, kan? Sesuatu yang membuatnya begini, tetapi kemarin memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan. "Ayolah jangan main-main begini. Ganti baju, sekarang!"

"Kau... memang mudah pindah ke lain hati, ya kan? Hanya saja selain aku ternyata ada cewek lain yang mendekatimu dan kau tidak menghalaunya seperti kau berusaha menghindariku, kau mulai suka padanya?" kata-katanya setengah berbisik dan sangat berbahaya.

Alis Yunho makin berkerut mendengarnya. Saat ini yang jadi fokusnya adalah pertandingan renang hari minggu besok. Lagi pula cewek mana yang mendekatinya? "Memangnya ada yang mendekatiku?"

Pertanyaan Yunho yang begitu polos membuat darah Changmin makin mendidih, "Jangan pura-pura! Cewek yang bersamamu saat mengintip aku itu? Dia juga bergandengan tangan denganmu kan?"

"Soo... ahahah... AHAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa Yunho begitu kencang hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Tak hanya itu, siswa itu juga mendadak ambruk ke samping di bangku panjang itu karena tertawa begitu keras.

"Jangan tertawa!" Changmin berdiri dan menampar lengan Yunho keras-keras.

Air mata Yunho bahkan mengalir karena tertawa, "Kau... Kau cemburu... AHAHAHAHAHa?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, yang seperti itu masa dia perlu waktu lama untuk menyadarinya? Benar-benar telmi orang yang satu ini. Mana tidak mau berhenti tertawa pula. Saking kesalnya, Changmin menarik bagian depan handuk Yunho.

Untung Yunho cepat bergerak untuk menahannya, "Ahahaa... iya.. ahaha... hhh... hhh..." Yunho berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, "Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengira Soobin naksir aku,"

"Jangan pura-pura! Kelakuannya ganjen begitu!" Changmin yang tadinya menarik-narik handuk Yunho ganti strategi dengan menindih perutnya.

"Astaga, kau ini berat!" protes Yunho.

"Kalau cewek itu boleh menggandeng tanganmu, aku boleh melakukan ini..."

"Jangan berlagak seperti anak kecil!" itu peringatan sekaligus ejekan.

"Kau biarkan cewek itu mendekatimu, dan aku akan membuatnya menderita!" ancamnya serius.

Yunho tak bisa bergerak karena Changmin menindih perutnya, kedua tangannya pun tertindih karena tadi memegangi handuk. Tapi...

"Yah!" teriak Changmin, Yunho mendadak meremas pantatnya.

"Pantat Seonsaengnim cukup berisi ya?" komentarnya polos sambil terus meremas pantat Changmin.

"Kau mau melakukan itu di sini, Yunho?" bisiknya seduktif, Changmin menurunkan tubuh bagian atasnya agar semakin dekat dengan wajah Yunho, dengan sengaja dia meniup leher siswanya yang masih basah setelah mandi, satu jemarinya bahkan melingkari nipple siswanya itu.

Yunho risih, guru yang satu ini sangat tahan banting kalau berurusan dengannya secara seksual. Ketika digoda, dia malah melakukan yang lebih. Mana mungkin dia tidak pusing? "Aku nggak mau... turun dari atas tubuhku sekarang juga!"

"Hanya kalau kau mau menjauh dari cewek sialan itu..." dia berusaha membuat kesepakatan.

"Itu... atau kubanting kau sekarang juga besok pagi bakal ada 2 guru yang di gips."

Changmin menegakkan tubuh atasnya dan segera bangun dari tubuh Yunho. Dia lupa kalau dia harus 'pelan-pelan' dalam hubungan mereka ini, "Kau serius soal membantingku?"

"Kalau memang perlu," Yunho memungut celana yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Changmin, tidak menyangka kalau Changmin akan menurut seperti itu dengan sedikit saja penolakan, "Ganti baju dan hapus riasanmu. Kita masih harus ke tempat nenek."

Changmin duduk dan melepaskan high heelsnya.

"Kapan belinya? Sempat ya?" Yunho melihat bagaimana Changmin melepaskan high heelsnya, terlihat tidak sesuai dengan ukurannya, yang seperti itu pasti sakit, kalau dilihat dari wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu lega bisa melepaskan benda itu. Dia pakai sepatu olah raga yang tak sesuai dengan ukurannya saja sakit, apalagi high heels.

"Sudah lama, kira-kira sejak aku tahu kau suka cewek yang pakai high heels," jawabnya agak meringis. Tak biasa pakai high heels membuat kakinya lecet. Cewek-cewek yang pakai high heels itu memang hebat bisa memakainya berjam-jam, meski menurutnya pakai high heels atau tidak, tak banyak yang berubah.

Celana Yunho sudah terpasang dan kini dia mengancingkan kemejanya sambil mendekati Changmin. Dia berlutut untuk melihat kaki Changmin, ada beberapa lecet di sana. "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Karena kau tak mau menerimaku dan malah membiarkan cewek lain mendekatimu."

Yunho kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat kotak P3K tersimpan, "Tapi itu kan Soobin. Dia temanku sejak kecil. Kami biasa tidur bersebelahan waktu playgroup dan taman kanak-kanak,"

"Tapi kalian beranjak dewasa dan mungkin saja muncul perasaan yang lebih dari teman!" katanya beralasan. Yunho mengambil beberapa plester luka untuk Changmin dan kembali berlutut di depan gurunya, "Katakan kalau itu tidak benar!" pintanya

Yunho menghela nafas, "Benar... perasaan seperti itu mungkin saja muncul, tapi kalau sekarang sepertinya tidak ada," jawabnya sambil menempelkan satu plester luka di tepi telapak kaki Changmin.

"Dia bahkan mau berpegangan tangan denganmu..."

"Iya, aku juga merasa dia jadi agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Jadi lebih 'cewek' padahal biasanya sangat tomboy. Yang jelas dia memang fans beratku," Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tapi yang kemarin hanya akal-akalannya agar aku mau menemani nonton pertandingan baseball tim kesayangannya. Yang berarti aku yang beli tiket dan makanan."

Changmin menangkup kedua pipi Yunho dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Wignya menutupi mereka berdua. Dia hanya menekan sebelum mulai menggerakkan bibir dan memperdalam ciumannya. Dia memberi beberapa kecupan sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Peach," kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yunho setelah ciuman itu. "Kau pakai lip gloss dengan aroma peach? Beli dari mana? Kau suka yang seperti itu?"

"Punya adikku!" katanya kesal.

Yunho berdiri, "Segera ganti baju. Kita bisa ketinggalan bis yang biasa," Changmin menahan tangannya.

"Jadi menurutmu yang barusan sia-sia?" dia menatap Yunho dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan terlihat begitu mengintimadasi.

"Aku bukannya menyukaimu karena selama ini kau berpakaian seperti wanita, kan?"

.

"Hmmm... iya juga ya. Bukan karena baju wanita ya?" Changmin tanpa sadar menggumamkan itu di dalam bis. Masih memikirkan kejadian di sekolah tadi.

"Tapi kau cantik, kok," Yunho berkomentar meski saat ini dia melihat ke luar jendela.

Changmin menoleh, "Kau bukannya merasa tidak enak karena semua usahaku, kan?"

" _Make-up_ nya memang kurang bagus, pasti karena kau tak biasa. Tapi rambut panjang ternyata cocok untukmu."

.

.

.

 _Kucing? Kucing putih... kenapa aku memegang kucing putih? Changmin kan berbulu hitam? Kenapa aku meletakkan kucing itu di tanah?_

 _Tanah? Tempat apa ini?_

Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan ada beberapa bekas luka di sana. Seingatnya dia tidak terluka apalagi sampai berdarah begini, tangannya juga terlihat lebih kekar. Lagi pula bajunya... dia tak punya pakaian tradisional seperti ini. Ada seseorang yang mendekat, Yunho tak melihat pada wajah orang tersebut, karena matanya lebih dulu menangkap sebuah benda yang di sodorkan padanya.

Pedang.

 _Untuk apa? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?_

Tetapi tangannya terangkat tanpa bisa dihentikan, mengambil pedang itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Yunho bisa merasakan debaran di dadanya, ada rasa marah, antisipasi dan penyesalan. Karena apa?

Dia tak tahu yang jelas dia mulai berjalan perlahan.

Ada seseorang, sedang berlutut beberapa meter di hadapannya, Yuno berusaha melihat ke sekeliling mereka, ada banyak orang... semua mengenakan pakaian tradisional, baju perang.

Sekali lagi tubuhnya bergerak tanpa di perintah, perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah orang yang berlutut itu. Pedangnya terangkat dan Yunho memeganginya dengan ke dua tangan.

 _Tunggu!_

 _Tunggu! Tunggu! Berhenti! Berhenti!_

Tetapi tak ada yang bisa dihentikan karena Yunho menyabetkan pedangnya ke leher "Wuaaa!"

"Hhhh... mimpi lagi..."

Yunho hanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum duduk di kasurnya. Jamnya menunjukkan kalau ini masih pukul 1 pagi. Dia berdiri dan ke kamar mandi, bemaksud untuk membasuh mukanya. Yunho menyalakan lampu kamar mandinya dan melihat lurus ke kaca.

Yunho terjungkal di tempatnya berdiri, keringat dingin kembali membasahi dahinya. Ada seseorang. Tidak, tak mungkin. Itu bayangannya sendiri, tapi itu bukan dia. Dia tidur mengenakan kaus putih dan celana piyama, kenapa di kaca ada seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam? Dia tak yakin sudah melihat wajahnya, tetapi sepertinya mirip dengan dirinya. Dan berambut panjang.

Kali ini dia berdiri perlahan sambil melongok pada kaca. Hanya ada bayangan dirinya sendiri. Apa karena mimpi barusan?

.

.

.

.

.

TTTTTBBBBBCCCCC

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyemangati dan memberikan komentar untuk chapter lalu... Maaf kali ini chapternya tidak sepanjang harapan dan apdetnya pun lama.

Kalau soal munculnya apdet di archive biasanya akan muncul 30 menit- satu jam dari waktu author posting. Jadi bisa aja sudah di apdet tapi belum muncul di archive. Kalau buat akun dan follow story, nantinya ada pemberitahuan apdet melalui email.

Chap berikutnya akan diapdet rencana sebelum babeh Yunho kelar wamil. Tapi ya... tergantung bisa selesai tepat waktu atau tidak. Cuma sepertinya lebih panjang dari chap ini, sih.

Lalu ada satu request dari saya. Ketika ada adegan NC 17. Saya harap reader-san sekalian membacanya dari awal sampai akhir. Jangan buru-buru melemparkan hp ke kasur ya (seperti saya kalau pas baca epep tahu-tahu ada adegan langsung lempar hp ke kasur... sabarlah hp-ku). Karena mungkin, ini adalah adegan NC yang penting untuk cerita ini. Bukan hanya melakukan tapi ada plot dan maksud di dalamnya. (Agak aneh karena adegan NC bisa penting, tapi saya harap reader –san siap2 aja. Saya mah nggak siap – bisa kelar nggak ya ini NC)

Demikian.

Salam,

Melq Bunny.


	15. Chapter 15

**Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

"Ada cara untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk, tidak?" Yunho bertanya pada Seungri waktu mereka berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah.

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Iya."

"Seperti dikejar monster?"

Yunho menggeleng dan mengernyit, "Nggak. Sesuatu yang lain. Rasanya aku seperti dilemparkan ke film-film kolosal, tapi tiap kali selalu berubah-ubah. Satu saat aku sedang berlari ke atas bukit, kali lain aku sudah bawa pedang dan satu waktu aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang nyaris tenggelam di sungai."

"Kau lihat orang yang familiar di mimpimu? Mungkin aku atau Jokwon?" usulnya. Dia sendiri kadang memimpikan teman-temannya, yang paling parah adalah dia memimpikan guru sejarah mereka mengenakan kostum gurita dan sedang dikejar-kejar oleh guru olah raga yang membawa tombak. Pokoknya seram sekali.

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi rasanya dadaku sakit. Seperti sakit hati, kadang aku juga merasa senang dan tak sabar. Entahlah, seperti aku benar-benar mengalami sesuatu tapi aku tak tahu sebabnya."

"Mungkin itu... karena kau ketiduran waktu pelajaran sejarah!"

"Hah?"

"Bisa saja, kan? Kau jadi memimpikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu, atau jangan-jangan kau kebanyakan nonton film-film kolosal."

"Terakhir kali aku lihat film kolosal itu sebulan yang lalu. Bisa begitu?" tanyanya skeptis.

"Siapa tahu?" Seungri menggedikkan bahu.

.

Changmin yang menuju ke toilet mendengarnya, tanpa sadar dia berhenti berjalan dan hanya menatap punggung Yunho hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Sekilas tadi, seragam itu berubah menjadi Jaegori hitam di matanya. Dia menggosok matanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan itu. Walau bagaimanapun mereka sudah tidak lagi tinggal di masa lalu, tetapi mimpi-mimpi itu...

 _Apa kau akan ingat, hyung?_

.

.

.

Tim renang berlatih dengan serius, waktu pertandingan hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi, memaksa mereka untuk fokus. Meski tampaknya bukan hanya mereka saja yang serius. Ada penonton yang ternyata sangat serius memikirkan sesuatu hingga nyaris tak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Juga dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus sama sekali.

"Apa dia jadi seperti itu karena sebentar lagi magangnya selesai?" salah seorang anggota klub renang melemparkan pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya apa yang perlu dia pikirkan sampai seperti itu?" Seungri balik bertanya.

"Siapa tahu mungkin dia terpaksa berpisah dari pacarnya karena harus kembali ke kampusnya? Pindah apartemen misalnya dan jadi jarang bertemu dengan pacarnya."

Jokwon menangkap kata-kata itu dengan baik, "Maksudnya pacarnya tinggal di dekat sini dan dia bakal kesulitan untuk menemuinya? Jadi jangan-jangan mereka mulai pacaran waktu Songsaenim magang?"

Yunho tak melihat ke arah Changmin maupun ke teman-temannya, tetapi dia mendengar itu semua.

3 hari lagi adalah pertandingan renang.

Tapi hari sebelumnya adalah hari terakhir Changmin magang.

Seminggu setelah pertandingan renang adalah olimpiade matematika.

Lalu setelah itu?

.

.

.

"Yunho... kau punya masalah akhir-akhir ini?" Changmin mendadak bertanya padanya di dalam bis.

Tapi yang ditanya menatapnya miring, padahal tadi Changmin yang melamun tetapi malah dirinya yang ditanyai seperti ini. Yunho pun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada?"

Yunho menggeleng lagi.

Changmin ganti strategi, "Oh ya? Pelajaran lain mungkin? Sejarah?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau suka sejarah? Dulu guruku membosankan sekali..."

Yunho jadi mengingat-ingat pelajaran juga, "Mmm... membosankan, sih... tapi kurasa baik-baik saja."

"Atau masalah lain? Sebentar lagi kau kan akan bertanding renang," Ini membuat Yunho gagal paham dengan maksud Changmin jadi dia pun kembali menggeleng. "Oh... begitu ya?" katanya agak kecewa.

.

5 menit kemudian, Changmin kembali angkat bicara, "Kau tahu, semalam aku bermimpi sesuatu yang mengerikan, teman kuliahku berubah jadi gurita dengan 17 tentakel dan dia mengejarku terus dan aku selalu gagal untuk bersembunyi. Ada satu pintu yang aku yakin adalah ruang kelas di kampus tetapi mendadak pintunya meleleh dan dari sana muncul seekor serangga raksasa." Changmin dengan bersemangat menceritakan 'mimpi' yang baru saja dia susun 3 menit sebelumnya.

"Seram. Kau bangun setelahnya?"

"Iya. Kau? Punya mimpi semacam itu?"

"Makhluk hijau seperti slime, dia terus membuka dan menutup mulutnya begini, lalu dia jadi ada banyak dan mengelilingiku di atas sebuah pohon mati," Yunho menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar juga, "Waktu bangun aku baru ingat kalau aku menonton film tazmanian devil yang seperti itu sore harinya. Filmnya terbawa mimpi."

Strategi Changmin untuk memancing Yunho menceritakan mimpinya tentang masa lalu gagal total.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke halte bis dalam diam. Memang hal semacam ini sudah biasa, karena mereka tak selalu mengobrol. "Changmin... kau mau... makan dulu sebelum pulang?"

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Hanya makan-makan saja, sesuatu di pinggir jalan, tteok atau fish cake, atau..."

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Oke, ayo!"

.

"Sering ke sini?" tanyanya karena Yunho sama sekali tidak ragu waktu masuk ke tempat ini. Juga tidak bertanya pada Changmin ingin kemana.

"Dulu kadang bersama dengan Yonghwa atau yang lain. Yang jelas saat dingin, Pan fried Soondae jadi terasa lebih enak."

"Kita harus datang lagi kemari waktu musim dingin," Changmin mengusulkan. "Yunho, kau... apa kau tak apa makan-makan denganku begini?"

Yunho yang mengaduk Soondae tetap tidak menghentkan tangannya, "Tak apa. Kenapa memangnya? Ini masih bisa dibilang normal, kan?"

"Ayolah jangan mengatakannya seolah apa yang selama ini kita lakukan itu tidak normal."

Kali ini Yunho berhenti, "Tidak normal! Jangan pura-pura, Changminie. Kau tak tahu mana yang normal atau tidak? Kau tak pernah pacaran waktu SMA?"

Changmin berpikir, "Mmm... kurasa waktu kelas 3."

Yunho mendengar kata 'kurasa' keluar dari mulut Changmin dan langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres, "Apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu?"

"Dia biasanya membawakan banyak makanan untukku, tapi aku sibuk dengan ujian jadi... entahlah kapan kita berdua putus," jawabnya begitu santai. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan hubungan itu.

"Kau hanya memanfaatkannya karena makanan?"

"Tak akan terjadi denganmu," ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Justru aku khawatir kalau yang terjadi lebih dari itu," Yunho menatapnya tajam dan Changmin membalas tatapan itu dengan intensitas yang lebih rendah.

Changmin lah yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka, "Aku tahu akan sulit mempercayaiku, tapi aku melakukannya karena perasaanku terhadapmu yang terlalu besar," dia menjawabnya dengan kepala yang agak tertunduk. Pura-pura melihat Sondae padahal itu karena dia tak mampu menatap Yunho.

"Entahlah, Changmin-ah..."

"Kau mulai punya perasaan padaku, kan?"

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya. Tapi aku sendiri tak yakin."

.

.

.

 _Langit malam, kenapa lebih indah dari biasanya? Biasanya bintang kan tidak sejelas ini?_

 _Dia berpaling dari langit malam ke sebuah rumah tradisional yang menurutnya kecil. Entah kenapa kakinya menuju ke rumah itu. Dia menggeser pintunya dengan sangat perlahan._

 _Memangnya ada apa di dalam? Apa dia akan mencuri sesuatu?_

 _Yunho tak mengerti kenapa dia menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan juga, dan hatinya terasa sangat aneh. Seperti diserang perasaan khawatir, tetapi ada juga rasa senang yang terselip, ada jua bagian yang seperti mengerjakan soal matematika yang sulit._

 _Yunho menyadari seusatu ketika dia menutup pintu; lengannya terbalut kain tradisional._

 _Kakinya berbalik dan mulai menyusuri rumah dengan sangat perlahan. Dia berhenti di dekat sebuah pintu. Hatinya terasa ragu tetapi dia juga merasakan keinginan besar untuk membuka pintu; untuk merasa lega?_

 _Yunho merasa tangannya lebih besar dan lebih berotot darinya, dan sekarnag tangan itu membuka pintu dengan sangat hati-hati._

 _Ada satu sosok yang sedang berbaring di sana; dan dia mendekat perlahan sebelum akhirnya duduk di sampingnya._

 _Siapa?_

.

Klip.

Mimpi macam apa itu? Kenapa sepertinya aku harus tahu siapa orang itu?

Yunho menghela nafas. Sebelum akhirnya kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan dengan perlahan ke area ruang ganti dan kamar mandi. Yunho belum keluar sedari tadi padahal yang lain sudah pulang. Memang Yunho biasa yang terakhir tapi ini terlalu lama. Dia memeriksa ruang ganti terlebih dahulu tetapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Hanya tinggal kamar mandi. Tapi... apa dia bakal ada di bilik kamar mandi seperti waktu itu ya?

Berarti... telanjang, donk?

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu. Yunho ingin pelan-pelan, dan dia harus meyakinkan Yunho kalau Changmin serius dengan hubungan mereka dan bukan sekedar main-main dengan Yunho sebagai mainannya.

Jadi dia membuka pintu kamar mandi sebisa mungkin tanpa suara dan melihat Yunho hanya dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggang, berdiri di depan wastafel dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisinya, di atas wastafel.

.

 _Lusa pertandingan renang, tetapi kenapa rasanya kecepatanku tak meningkat? Seminggu yang lalu bahkan lebih bak dari sekarang?_

 _Ini tidak benar._

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca.

Dia langsung berjengit dan mengerutkan alis; matanya pun melebar.

Sesaat tadii bayangan seorang pria dewasa yang mirip dengan dirinyalah yang terlihat. Sama seperti malam itu.

Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dia merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Dia menoleh perlahan ke sisi kirinya dan membuka mata.

Sebuah jaegori mewah membalut tubuh seorang pria tinggi. Untuk sedetik itu Yunho tak mengenali orang itu. Changmin. Ah, ini hanya gurunya yang biasa yang mengenakan celana bahan, kemeja dan rompi rajut.

Changmin berusaha menekan kekhawatiran dalam hatinya, agar Yunho tak melihatnya.

Yunho melihat satu tangan Changmin perlahan terangkat untuk berhenti di atas kepalan tangannya. Changmin meremas tangannya perlahan, tetapi tidak keras dan pandangan Yunho jatuh kepada tangan mereka yang kini saling menindih. Yunho membuka kepalan tangannya dan membalikkan telapak tangannya agar jemari Changmin bisa tertaut dengan miliknya, dan balas meremas tangan Changmin.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Changmin. "Kau masih mau di sini?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan ganti sekarang."

.

.

.

Yunho setelah mandi memang... "Ahhh..." Changmin menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan ketika mengingat hal itu. Dia tahu kalau Yunho banyak pikiran, tetapi melihat tubuh yang hanya terbalut handuk dari pinggang ke bawah, dengan punggung yang basah pula... bagaimana bisa wajahnya tak menghangat? Rasanya dia ingin menempelkan tangannya ke punggung yang basah itu, perlahan membelai dari atas ke pinggangnya. Kemudian kedua tangannya perlahan maju untuk melingkari perut dan dadanya. Dia akan memeluknya dari belakang dan membelai lembut tubuh bagian depan Yunho.

Punggung yang basah itu akan menempel ke dadanya. Dia akan menjilati air yang ada di leher Yunho, lalu mencium lehernya dan menggigitnya hingga berbekas.

Satu tangannya akan meremas dada Yunho dan ibu jarinya akan menggesek nipple kecil Yunho sementara tangan lain akan menyusup ke bagian depan handuk Yunho. Turun perlahan hingga menyentuh benda kebanggaan Yunho. Dia akan berusaha untuk menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan sebelum...

"Ayo!"

Changmin nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri waktu Yunho keluar dari ruang ganti dan berkata 'Ayo!'. Lamunannya dibuyarkan begitu saja.

"Ah, iya, ayo..." Changmin berusaha menghapus senyum mesumnya dengan senyum ceria.

Yunho menatapnya dengan aneh dan Changmin masih berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya, dia tak mau Yunho tah kalau dia baru saja memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi justru dia merasa adik kecilnya mulai gembira.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan!" Yunho sih senang karena Changmin tidak mengikutinya ke ruang ganti dan membiarkannya ganti dengan tenang. Tak seperti biasanya, tetapi menurutnya itu bagus juga. Jika Changmin bisa lebih menghargainya, itu adalah hal yang sangat baik.

Hanya saja Yunho tak tahu apa yang baru saja mengisi kepala Changmin dan bagaimana Changmin ingin melanjutkan lamunannya ke tahap yang lebih serius.

.

.

.

Sabtu,

Hari terakhir Changmin mengajar. Dia belum bisa mendapatkan Yunho tetapi dengan kondisi sekarang berarti dia masih punya harapan. Masih ada waktu seminggu sampai Yunho olimpiade matematika. Dia masih menemani hyung kecilnya hingga saat itu, dan setelahnya pasti akan lebih sulit. Berdoa saja Yunho tidak selingkuh ketika tak ada di bawah pengawasannya. Siapa tahu akan ada guru baru di sekolahnya Yunho yang tinggi, dengan bibir dan mata yang bagus, ambisinya juga besar dan pakai high heels.

Arghh.

Berkali-kali dia berusaha membayangkan akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka berdua, tetapi lagi-lagi bayangan 'orang lain' ikut tersangkut. Seseorang yang mirip dengan ibu kepala sekolah terutama.

"Ayolah Yonghwa, aku sudah beli tiket pertandingannya... temani aku, ya... kumohon... aku yang akan beli minuman dan makanan kecil juga..."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau kan biasa nonton dengan ayahmu!"

"Tapi hari itu ayahku ada acara..." Soobin terlihat hampir menangis, cewek itu juga memaksa Yunho untuk menonton dengannya dan meski Yunho kesal dan menolak berkali-kali, bukannya Yunho akhirnya menyerah? Lalu kenapa dia masih mengajak...

Ah...

Kalau begini rasanya dia perlu minta maaf dengan Soobin.

.

"Oh, selamat pagi Songsaenim!" seorang siswi menyapanya dengan riang. Soobin dan Yonghwa sempat menoleh, tetapi segera kembali pada urusan mereka.

"Selamat pagi." Changmin berusaha mengembalikan sapaan itu dengan senyum.

"Ini untuk pak guru!" siswi itu nyaris melemparkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada Changmin sebelum kabur. Meninggalkan Changmin yang cuma bisa cengo.

.

Dalam perjalanannya dari pintu masuk sampai ruang guru, Changmin sudah menerima 7 hadiah dari siswi dan seorang siswa.

"Selamat pagi! Wah, kau memang populer, ya," komentar seorang guru yang melihat bungkusan yang ada di tangan Changmin.

Tetapi dia mulai khawatir, "Yang seperti ini, apa nanti tidak dimarahi oleh kepala sekolah?"

"Tenang saja, beliau pasti mengerti. Ini kan hari terakhirmu mengajar. Mana tahu akan ditempatkan di sekolah mana, ya kan?" jawabnya menenangkan.

"Aku sih, inginnya ditempatkan di sini," aku Changmin, lalu dia akan mengejar Yunho hingga dia lulus. Pokoknya sebelum akhir semester berakhir dia akan mendapatkan Yunho lalu mereka akan mulai main-main setelah sekolah usai. Bayangkan mereka melakukannya di dalam kelas, di ruang guru, perpustakaan, kolam renang. Lalu Yunho akan privat padanya di apartemen Changmin. Berdua saja di atas kasur dengan buku-buku pelajaran, tanpa pakaian dan hanya ditutupi selembar selimut.

"Wajahmu sepertinya memerah..."

"Ah, aku tak apa..." timing yang tidak tepat untuk membayangkan yang iya-iya.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berbeda dengan hari terakhirnya mengajar (selain hadiah-hadiah kecil dari para fans). Changmin tetap megajar kelas 3 seperti biasa. Dan dia juga belum melihat Yunho hari ini. Memang tidak terlalu aneh karena sekolah ini cukup besar. Masih ingat ketika pertama kali dia mencari klub yang diikuti Yunho, dia mencari ke seluruh sudut sekolah dan baru menemukannya di luar gedung kolam renang. Bayangkan saja kalau waktu itu Yunho tidak mengobrol dengan Yonghwa, dia pasti tak akan menemukannya hari itu.

"Begitulah. Ada pertanyaan?" Changmin mengakhiri penjelasannya barusan.

"Songsaenim... ayo kita berfoto!" pinta seorang siswi, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran.

Mendengar permintaan mendadak itu Changmin langsung merasa moodnya memburuk, "Ini masih jam pelajaran, kan?"

"Ayolah Songsaenim... sepulang sekolah pasti kelas lain akan meminta foto bersama juga! Ayolah..."

"Ya baiklah... tapi cepat ya. Bersama-sama saja."

Apa boleh buat, ini hari terakhir dia mengajar sih. Dan untungnya ibu kepala sekolah sudah memberi lampu hijau. Belum lagi dia harus meladeni siswa siswi kelas 2 yang sudah tak lagi dia ajar. Tapi kenapa... Yunho tak terlihat ya? Apa dia tidak merasa kehilangan nantinya?

.

Karenanya ketika dia berfoto dengan kelas 2-F, Changmin berusaha mendekati Jokwon, "Aku tidak melihat Yunho..."

Wajah Jokwon berubah untuk sesaat, "Tadi ada."

Sangat mencurigakan, "Apa tidak sebaiknya Yunho ikut?"

"Dia saja tidak protes, kok Songsaenim!" celetuk seorang siswi, perduli apa dia dengan Yunho? Padahal punya akses untuk bisa mendekati Changmin tapi tak pernah mau mencarikan nomor handphone dan alamatnya. Jadi perantara untuk memberikan hadiah-hadiah untuk Changmin songsaenim saja dia tak mau.

"Oh ya, Songsaenim... bagi nomor handphone, ya... Aku ingin bisa privat dengan Songsaenim..."

"Iya Songsaenim... kami juga ingin privat..."

Para siswa di ruangan itu sudah memutar bola mata mereka karena mendengar permintaan dari cewek-cewek ini yang masih belum menyerah meskipun tahu kalau Changmin sudah punya pacar.

 _Dasar cewek sialan. Hanya itu saja yang dia pikirkan, apa?_ "Maaf, aku tak bisa. Kalau dapat pesan dari sembarangan, aku takut pacarku cemburu," meski dia tak yakin kalau Yunho bakal cemburu seperti itu, sih. Lagi pula mereka kan tidak pacaran. Harusnya dia tidak menampakkan betapa obsesifnya dia, hasilnya Yunho jadi susah cemburu seperti sekarang ini, kan?

.

.

.

Rrrr... rrrrr... "Halo?"

Changmin lega karena Yunho mengangkat telponnya, hyungnya itu benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak, "Kau dimana? Seungri, Jokwon dan yang lain sepertinya mencarimu," bohongnya, dia yang mencari Yunho bukan Seungri maupun Jokwon. Belum lagi katanya hari ini mereka justru break latihan meski besok mereka sudah pertandingan. Pelatih mereka beralasan tak ingin ada yang cedera atau kelelahan sehari sebelum pertandingan yang menyebabkan performa mereka memburuk. Terutama Yunho yang selalu saja memaksakan diri.

"Di atas pohon."

"Ha? Pohon yang mana?" ada banyak pohon di sekolah, walau tidak semuanya bisa dipanjat, sih."

"Di belakang sekolah. Di belakang gedung kolam renang."

.

.

.

Waktu sampai, Yunho sudah turun dari pohon dan sedang duduk di atas rumput, "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Besok sudah pertandingan, kan?" Changmin mengamati wajah Yunho, ada begitu banyak yang dia pikirkan dan pasti menjadi beban. Mooseok atau Yunho, keduanya sama saja ketika dihadapkan pada pertandingan atau peperangan. Tak mau kalah. Dan karena berada di posisi yang vital, mereka sama-sama tak mau atau tak bisa memperlihatkan keresahan yang ada di dalam diri mereka. Frustrasi sendiri tetapi tetap tenang di luar.

"Yap, pertandingan."

Changmin meraih tangan Yunho dan meremasnya sedikit, "Kau pasti bisa," dia mengatakannya dengan lembut dan dengan senyuman.

"Changminie, kau tak masalah walau magangmu selesai?"

"Apa? Soal kau? Sedikit masalah. Sadar kalau aku masih mengejarmu?" dia menatap Yunho malas, "Pasti ada yang hilang, ada yang berbeda. Aku akan merindukan mengajar. Setelah menyelesaikan semester ini aku baru akan benar-benar jadi guru. Tapi kau bilang sebaiknya aku jadi dosen saja, kan? Lagi pula kan masih ada privat selama seminggu. Setelah itu, aku akan menerormu setiap hari. Walau itu juga berarti aku tak akan tahu apakah kau benar-benar tidak main-main dengan Soobin."

"Aku sih bakal main-main dengan Soobin, dengan bodohnya aku menyerah karena dia bilang dia yang akan beli tiket pertandingan baseball, meski akhirnya aku memberinya uang untuk beli tiket, sih. Mana sempat aku beli?" hanya saja kalau mengingat hal itu rasanya dia sudah dibodohi, deh. Itu hari pertandingan renangnya, kan? Memangnya moodnya akan bagaimana?

"Kau pergi dengannya?"

"Biasanya ayahnya, sepupu-sepupunya juga ada," jelasnya. Entah kenapa dia tak ingin membuat Changmin salah paham.

"Kukira kalian hanya pergi berdua," jawabnya santai. Apalagi dia jadi punya gambaran soal rencana Soobin sebenarnya. Dia tak benar-benar bisa cemburu untuk acara kencan baseball itu.

Yunho tampak berpikir, "Pernah, kok. Nonton film berdua juga pernah... lalu makan berdua juga... piknik berdua... latihan baseball berdua... ke perpustakaan berdua..."

"Yah! Yah! Hentikan! Kau hanya ingin membuatku cemburu, ya?" Changmin begitu kesal mendengarnya, "Harusnya aku yang melakukan semua itu denganmu! Bukan cewek sialan itu!"

"Kau mau melakukannya denganku?" tawar Yunho polos.

"Tentu saja, dasar telmi!" jawabnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan..."

Changmin yang masih kesal hanya diam sambil memikirkan kata-kata itu. Butuh waktu lama hingga dia menyadari apa yang Yunho katakan. "Apa yang kau bilang barusan?" alisnya berkerut, dia tak yakin apa yang sudah dia dengar.

"Katanya aku telmi..." Yunho memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan imut.

"Hyung! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan! Jangan main-main denganku!" Changmin memegang lengan atas Yunho sebelum meraih dan mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho.

Tetapi Yunho seolah tak terganggu dengan perlakuan kasar ini dan tetap tenang ketika dia mengatakan maksudnya dengan sangat jelas, "Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Aku mau... tentu saja aku mau..." jawabnya nyaris tak percaya, dia bahkan tak yakin apa yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi dia tak ragu untuk menarik kerah Yunho dan langsung mencium bibir siswa yang kini resmi jadi pacarnya dengan kuat. "Kenapa baru sekarang memintaku jadi pacarmu?" dia justru langsung bertanya ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

Yunho berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menarik lengan Changmin agar melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah bajunya, bisa-bisa dia dikira korban bullying, "Karena sampai jam pelajaran terakhir tadi kau masih guruku. Aku tak bisa pacaran dengan guruku sendiri."

Changmin tak percaya dengan alasan yang didengarnya, selama ini dia mengincar Yunho tapi hanya itu alasan utama penolaknnya? "Dan kau bilang kau naksir kepala sekolah?"

"Bukan berarti aku akan memintanya jadi pacarku saat masih di SMA begini, kan? Aku tahu diri kok," siswa itu masih berusaha merapikan kerah bajunya.

"Oke..." reaksi Changmin, dia tampak berpikir, "Lalu apa?"

Langsung saja Yunho menggedikkan bahu, "Entah... aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya."

"Kau ini, padahal kau sudah melakukan macam-macam dengan Soobin..." itu sudah mirip dengan apa yang dilakukan orang saat pacaran, kan? Yah, walaupun dia jelas ingin lebih dari itu.

"Memangnya teman tidak boleh melakukan hal itu?" Yunho balik bertanya, tak ada aturannya.

Changmin langsung cemberut mendengarnya, "Cium!"

"Ha?"

"Kau tidak berciuman dengan Soobin, kan?" cemberutnya makin dalam dan suaranya jadi merajuk begitu.

Mendadak Yunho ingat sesuatu, "Waktu masih playgroup..."

"Aku tak mau dengar cerita waktu kau masih playgroup!"

"Tapi ada fotonya..."

Changmin mengambil handphonenya dengan kesal. Yunho hanya diam dan tak mengerti kenapa pacar barunya malah mengambil handphonenya di saat begini. "Sini!"

"Ha?"

Satu tangan Changmin memegang handphone sementara tangan lain menggapai belakang leher Yunho. Guru magang itu langsung melahap bibir Yunho, melumatnya tanpa ampun. Sesekali menoleh ke arah handphone yang merekam. Dia membuat suara-suara yang begitu keras. Yunho tak mengerti dan meskipun dia membiarkan diri menjadi korban, dia segera 'sadar dan memegang tangan Changmin yang ada di pundaknya. Menjauhkan wajahnya dan menahan Changmin agar tak maju lagi.

"Ah! Changmin! Hentikan! Apa-apaan kau ini? Ini di sekolah!"

Yang ditegur hanya kembali menekuni handphonenya untuk memutar video yang baru saja dia buat. Dia tersenyum bangga dengan hasil rekaman yang dia buat. "Kau boleh memperlihatkan video ini pada Soobin kalau mau. Dia boleh saja mengotorimu waktu masih balita, tapi aku akan menyucikanmu dari semua itu... kau tunggu saja..."

Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Belum 5 menit dari waktu mereka mulai pacaran dan Changmin sudah begini?

"Ayo, hyung... jangan berhenti di situ... kita masih ada privat di rumah nenek" Changmin menarik lengan Yunho meski matanya masih menatap ke handphonenya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bawaanmu banyak sekali?" Yunho cemberut ketika dia terpaksa membawakan kardus yang berisi hadiah perpisahan dari para cewek (dan cowok) di sekolah. Mereka tidak langsung ke halte bis tetapi ke ruang guru untuk mengambil semua hadiah ini. Ada guru yang terkejut karena melihat Yunho mengekori Changmin dan membantunya membawakan semua itu.

"Kau ini sadar tidak kalau banyak yang menginginkan pacarmu ini?" tanyanya dengan sombong, bisa-bisanya hanya Yunho yang sangat tahan untuk tidak mengganggunya dengan permintaan nomor handphone dan semacamnya. Coba ibu kepala sekolah tidak menikah, pasti bakal lebih sulit untuknya mendapatkan Yunho.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku sepenuhnya menyadari kalau kau itu terkenal. Dipikir hidup siapa yang jadi kesulitan semenjak kau magang di sekolah?"

"Kau kesulitan?"

Dia mengangguk-angguk kalau mengingatnya, "Banyak yang minta nomor handphonemu padaku, minta aku menitipkan macam-macam untukmu tapi selalu kutolak, belum lagi ada juga yang minta akhi memotretmu dan kalau bisa memotretmu tanpa baju, bayarannya lebih besar," dan yang terakhir dia sempat bertengkar dengan teman sekelasnya. Semua gara-gara Changmin, dan dia heran sekali apa yang membuat teman-temannya berpikir kalau Changmin adalah orang yang baik, dan ideal. Aslinya saja mesum kok, untung saja akhir-akhir ini agak berkurang.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Nggak."

Changmin langsung kecewa, "Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

"Jadi buatmu, sejak hari pertama itu tak ada yang menarik dariku?" tanyanya tak percaya. Banyak yang naksir padanya tetapi bagi Yunho dia tak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali?

"Mmm... " Yunho berpikir dan mengingat-ingat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Yah!"

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, Changmin sudah menunggu di depan apartemennya. Hari ini dia akan datang di pertandingannya Yunho. Hari ini dia sangat bersemangat, apalagi semenjak Yunho sendiri yang bertanya apa dia akan datang di pertandingan renangnya. Dia sudah tertawa dalam hati kalau mengingat orang yang diharapkan datang oleh Yunho bukan lagi orang tuanya. Dia sudah menang.

Belum lagi karena kini mereka berstatus sebagai 'pacar', antara ingin membungkus tubuh Yunho rapat-rapat agar tak ada yang lihat atau ingin pamer ke semua orang kalau dia bisa menyentuh otot punggung yang bagus itu, menjamah pahanya yang kuat. Eh, tapi kan Yunho ingin mereka pelan-pelan.

"Haaahh... untuk sekarang belum bisa apa-apa," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau melamunkan apa pagi-pagi begini?" sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya tetapi dia tidak menyadari. Sampai ibu kepala sekolah menurunkan jendela dan menyapanya. Kali ini suami ibu kepala sekolah yang menyetir. Bagus untuk Yunho, karena mantan gebetannya datang mendukung bersama dengan suami sahnya.

"Ah, tidak," elaknya dan segera masuk ke mobil, nenek juga menonton pertandingan kali ini. Beliau ingin menyemangati Yunho, siswa favoritnya yang menurutnya rajin, dan imut.

.

Mereka langsung ke bangku penonton, untungnya masih bisa mendapat tempat yang strategis. Namanya saja final, penontonnya lebih banyak dan lebih ribut, mereka harus cari tempat duduk lebih dahulu. Lagi pula pertandingan akan dimulai dari kategori putri, jadi masih ada banyak waktu sampai Yunho muncul.

Kangen. Dia sudah ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Semalam dia menelpon Yunho tapi rasanya belum puas. Ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, ingin menyentuhnya. _Arghhh... kenapa aku seperti gadis baru puber yang jatuh cinta?_

"Mmm... nenek, bisa bantu saya untuk meminjam kartu pas?" bisiknya pada wanita tua itu. Dulu wanita ini membantnya, sekarang dia berharap bisa mendapat bantuan yang sama.

Kali ini wanita tua itu diam, dulu dia membantu Changmin karena guru magang itu terlihat banyak pikiran dan ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Kalau sekarang? Apa dia punya alasan?

Lima menit kemudian wanita itu mengoper kartu pass. Dan hanya kurang dari 2 menit setelahnya, Changmin sudah pamit, "Nenek, aku akan ke toilet sebentar..."

.

Venue renang kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya, jadi menemukan Yunho tidak akan semudah sebelumnya. Untungnya dia punya kartu pass jadi bisa masuk ke tempat yang hanya boleh dimasuki peserta. Dengan memasang tampang stoic, dia mencari ke seluruh penjuru. Bukannya dia tidak mencoba menelpon Yunho, tetapi handphonenya mati.

Akhirnya setelah hampir bolak-balik dua kali, Changmin melihat Yunho berdiri di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Pantas saja dia tidak melihatnya, posisinya ada di sudut yang sepi.

Yunho berdiri di sana dengan tertunduk sambil memegang kaleng minuman yang belum dibuka, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ketika dia semakin mendekat, Changmin melihat wajah pacarnya yang penuh kecemasan. "Hei..." katanya pelan, tak mau mengagetkan.

Yunho langsung menoleh dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sepertinya Changmin tahu masalahnya, kekasihnya saat ini sedang diserang kegugupan yang luar biasa. Sangat tidak seperti biasanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat satu kepalan tangan agar Yunho menyambutnya.

Yunho menatap bolak-balik antara senyum Changmin dan kepalan tangan (mantan) gurunya itu. Perlahan nafasnya mulai teratur. Dia akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkannya ke kepalan tangan Changmin.

"Aku akan nonton bersama nenek dan ibu kepala sekolah. Sampai ketemu setelah pertandingan."

"Changmin, tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih..."

.

.

.

Changmin kembali ke bangku penonton dengan senyum terkembang. Tak masalah kalau Yunho kalah. Ucapan terimakasihnya tadi sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia mengembalikan kartu pass pada nenek, dan sesaat kemudian ada seseorang yang bermaksud duduk di depan mereka, "Apa kabar, nyonya?" pria itu menyapa nenek.

"Ah? Anda?" nenek sepertinya mengenali pria itu, tetapi Changmin jelas tahu siapa orang ini. Dia kepala pelayan keluarga Yunho.

"Apa mereka ada di sini?" Changmin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Ini penting untuk Yunho.

Pria itu menggeleng, "Sudah lama saya tidak melihat tuan muda bertanding, karena itu hari ini saya ingin melihatnya. Mungkin saya bisa menyimpan sebuah video dan memberikannya kepada tuan dan nyonya."

Sejak awal, Changmin sudah tahu, "Anda begitu menyayangi Yunho, kan?"

"Tidak sebesar rasa sayang saya terhadap anak dan cucu, tetapi kau juga tahu, dia berhak mendapatkan rasa sayang dari semua orang yang mengenalnya."

Changmin setuju. Setiap kali Changmin melihat Yunho sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya, dia adalah orang yang ceria dan kadang konyol. Meski jelas dia yang paling cerdas di antara mereka. Sudah begitu Yunho itu loyal. Ibunya Seungri saja menyayanginya, kan? Memang ketika hanya berdua dengan Changmin, sikap Yunho berubah, tetapi itu pasti karena awalnya dia ini adalah orang asing. Dan lagi sejak awal, Changmin sudah melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya, bisa dibilang, bukan orang yang mudah dipercaya.

Takdir kita jadi berbalik begini, ya Mooseok hyung?

.

"Biasanya Yunho akan melihat ke bangku penonton. Dia pasti berharap tuan dan nyonya datang, dan setelahnya dia akan berwajah muram dan fokus untuk pertandingan," pelayan itu bercerita. Itu adalah alasan kenapa dia ingin menyemangati Yunho. Paling tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya yang datang untuk menyaksikan pertandingannya.

Tapi kedua orang tuanya sendiri tak pernah datang.

Ah!

Itu dia Yunho masuk ke arena, tapi kali ini dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke bangku penonton.

Dia sudah menyerah.

.

.

.

Changmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, yang pasti dia sudah berdiri dari bangkunya, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Sedikit lagi.

Beberapa meter lagi dan...

"Yeaahhh!"

Changmin bisa mendengar sorak sorai dari orang-orang di belakangnya. Tapi matanya hanya menuju ke arah Yunho yang melihat papan skor dengan tidak percaya.

Begitu keluar dari kolam renang, Yunho langsung ditubruk oleh teman-temannya. Timnya yang sempat ketinggalan jauh di backstroke akhirnya bisa membalikkan keadaan.

Barulah saat itu, Changmin melihat Yunho memalingkan wajahnya ke bangku penonton. Meski tak yakin, tetapi dia merasa saat itu siswanya sedang mencarinya. Dan sebuah senyum terkembang.

Ada perasaan lega di dada Changmin, hingga tanpa sadar dia juga tersenyum.

 _Pacarku tampan sekali._

 _Tapi... apa perlu mereka berpelukan saat setengah telanjang begitu? Selalu saja bikin iri! Huh! Padahal kan Yunho pacarku! Bukan mereka! Tapi kenapa hyung maunya pelan-pelan saja? Kalau begini kapan aku bisa memeluknya dalam keadaan telanjang?_

 _Sabar, Changmin... sabaaaar... mereka tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kau. Kau yang mendapatkan Yunho, bukan mereka..._

Changmin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan bermonolog dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..." pelayan itu mendadak pamit.

"Anda bisa bergabung untuk makan bersama dengan kami."

Pria itu segera menolaknya, "Tidak nyonya, ini hari yang baik untuk Yunho. Saya tak ingin merusaknya dengan membuatnya berpikir dia harus segera pulang kalau saya ada di sini. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Regu renang kali ini ditraktir oleh suami ibu kepala sekolah. Makan-makan gratis, jelas saja semua senang, tak terkecuali Changmin yang makan tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia juga duduk di sebelah Yunho dan beberapa kali mengambil jatah makanan Yunho.

Sebenarnya ada anggota klub yang ingin protes dan menanyakan hal itu, tetapi karena Yunho sendiri hanya menunjukkan sedikit reaksi terganggu oleh Changmin, mereka mengurungkan pertanyaannya. Lagi pula ini saatnya senang-senang setelah mendapatkan medali.

Mereka makan dengan lahap dan sudah sibuk membicarakan kompetisi tahun depan. Tahun depan Yunho dan yang lain naik kelas 3, dan berarti akan muncul saingan baru dari kelas 1. Ini adalah pertandingan yang kecepatan, perang rekor, jadi tak ada hubungannya dengan senioritas.

.

Dan setelah perut mereka penuh, kini saatnya kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan diantar Bus yang disewa oleh sekolah. Tapi hanya satu orang saja yang tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan mereka, "Yunho! Kau tidak pulang?"

"Nggak. Minggu depan aku masih ada olimpiade matematika, jadi habis ini aku akan privat."

"Pak guru, sih! Kenapa harus datang, sih? Kasian Yunho, kan?"

"Iya pak guru! Biarkan Yunho libur hari ini."

"Aku..."

"Kalau aku gagal, kalian yang tanggung jawab?"

"YAH! Pergi sana!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar di sini," ibu kepala sekolah berusaha menghindarkan pertengkaran di luar restoran, "Jadi kau akan privat dengan Changmin Songsaenim?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Waktunya sempit, sih."

Ibu kepala sekolah menyerah, "Baiklah, kalau begitu Changmin-ssi, tolong jaga Yunho, ya. Aku percayakan dia padamu. Maaf kami tak bisa mengantar kalian karena kami masih ada acara. Dan kalian, segera naik bus!"

"Baik, kepala sekolah!" jawab semuanya bersamaan.

.

"Kau tak perlu privat dulu. Masih ada seminggu, kan?" walau Changmin rasa hal semacam itu tak masuk akal kalau mengingat keras kepalanya Yunho.

Yunho menatapnya malas. Tapi siswa itu justru langsung berjalan ke halte bus terdekat, bisnya bahkan sudah ada di ujung jalan.

Changmin baru menyadari kalau dia tidak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di kursi belakang bis, Yunho sama sekali tak berniat mengambil jarak dengan gurunya itu, "Changminie..."

"Hm?" jawabnya setenang mungkin, dia senang tiap kali Yunho memanggilnya begitu.

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku tak akan menang tanpamu..."

"Ha?" Changmin menoleh pada Yunho yang sudah lebih dahulu menatapnya, "Aku... tidak melakukan apa-apa..."

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan berpaling ke luar jendela. Changmin melihat tangan Yunho yang ada di atas pahanya sendiri. Dia melirik ke sekelilingnya, dan memutuskan untuk meraih tangan itu dan meremasnya.

Yunho memang tidak menoleh, pandangannya tetap ke luar jendela, tetapi dia balik meremas tangan Changmin.

Akhirnya bisa melakukan ini, walau tangan mereka yang bertaut tak akan bisa dilihat orang karena tertutupi oleh tas.

.

"Eh? Ini kan area apartemenku. Mau apa di sini?" Changmin terlalu senang bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Yunho dalam bis sampai tidak memperhatikan kemana mereka pergi.

"Mau privat, kan?" ketika akan turun dari bis, mereka tak lagi berpegangan tangan.

Tapi Changmin masih tak mengerti satu hal, "Di?"

"Di apartemenmu..." jawab Yunho santai.

"ASDFGH ^%#(&"

"Habis nanti sore aku kan ada janji menonton pertandingan baseball dengan Soobin, jadi sekarang saja privatnya," lanjutnya.

Mendengar nama Soobin, Changmin langsung mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, "Kau... jangan pergi dengannya..."

"Kenapa? Aku kan sudah beli tiket," protesnya tak terima.

"Kita harusnya jalan-jalan! Kenapa kau malah pergi dengan Soobin?" Changmin balas memprotes.

"Karena dia bilang dia akan menerorku kalau aku tak mau menonton pertandingan sore ini!"

Mereka ini, ternyata lumayan sering berselisih pendapat ya? "Haaahh... kau ini..."

.

.

.

Yunho masuk ke apartemen kecil milik Changmin dan langsung menarik meja kecil ke tengah ruangan, sama seperti ketika dia datang pertama kali ke sini. Dia juga segera mengambil soal-soal dari tasnya.

"Kau bawa soal kemana-mana?" apalagi karena tadi Yunho baru saja bertanding renang, mana bisa dia menebak kalau Yunho membawa soal-soal itu ke tempat pertandingan.

"Sebenarnya entah kenapa aku sangat gugup dengan pertandingan renang tadi, jadi aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan soal-soal ini sejak semalam..."

"Yunho, kau... jangan-jangan semalam kau tidak tidur?" Changmi berlutut di dekat Yunho dan menatap matanya, memang ada kantung mata. Tangannya terulur untuk menyibak rambut Yunho.

"Yah!" Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan menahan tangan Changmin.

Benar-benar memaksakan diri. "Kalau begitu..." Changmin berdiri dan mengambil soal-soal yang dia siapkan. "Ini soal-soalnya. Aku akan keluar dulu untuk beli cemilan. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Susu strawberry."

"Oke..." tapi Changmin malah kembali berlutut di sampingnya dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh harap. Matanya yang bulat dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat imut mengingatkannya pada anjing kecil yang minta di peluk.

"Apa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Cium..."

Oh. Jadi itu alasannya? –"ya ya ya..."

Changmin langsung menubruknya begitu saja dan mencium Yunho dengan penuh hasrat; seolah tak membiarkan Yunho untuk berusaha mendominasi sedikit pun. Tetapi ciuman itu tak sekasar pertama kali mereka berciuman. Juga Changmin jelas sekali sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan yang lebih dari ciuman.

"Nah... haaah.. haaaah..." meski begitu tetap saja nafasnya jadi tak teratur, "Aku pergi dulu, hyung!" satu lagi kecupan singkat di bibir Yunho sebelum dia berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari sana.

Begitu Changmin menutup pintu, Yunho menghapus saliva yang ada di sudut bibir dengan ibu jari. Entah saliva siapa itu. Dia berdiri lalu duduk di kasur Changmin. Dia bertopang dagu di selasar jendela, dan seolah menunggu.

Menunggu Changmin keluar apartemen.

Dia melihat Changmin yang biasanya begitu tenang dan kalem ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah terlihat seolah ingin berlari ke minimarket. Dia tersenyum melihatnya. "Dia itu, punya sisi yang manis juga, ya?" katanya memuji. "Haaahh..." Yunho meletakkan dagunya ke kedua tangan yang terlipat di selasar jendela sambil menatap langit. Sudah siang, berapa jam dia harus privat dan jam berapa dia harus ke stadion?

.

.

.

"Ah... aku beli banyak sekali makanan..." Changmin jadi pikir-pikir sepanjang perjalanan dari convenience store ke apartemennya. Dia tak tahu snack apa yang disukai Yunho dan hampir membeli semuanya, tapi kan... dia harus menghitung pengeluarannya.

Changmin membuka pintu dengan perlahan, saat ini Yunho pasti sedang konsentrasi dengan soal-soalnya.

Eh?

Yunho tidur? di atas kasurnya?

Changmin meletakkan kantung plastiknya dengan perlahan sebelum duduk di atas kasur. Kau pasti sangat lelah, ya kan? Bisa-bisanya tidak tidur semalaman.

Wajahnya imut sekali, padahal kalau Mooseok hyung lebih banyak terlihat serius. Tidur saja serius, kadang bisa bikin takut saja.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Yunho singkat.

... Kok dia tidak bangun sih?

Changmin menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke pipi Yunho tetapi tetap saja tidak ada reaksi.

Tidur seperti orang mati begini, kalau aku apa-apakan memangnya kau tak akan bangun juga apa?

Ting!

Bohlam lampu menyala dalam kepalanya.

.

Changmin turun dari kasur tanpa suara dan mengambl kardus yang ada di bawah kasur. Jantungnya berdebar kencang menggila, dia mengambil beberapa barang dari sana. "Maafkan aku, hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin, sakit, perih...

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan... dia melihat Changmin duduk diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka, sepertinya sedang fokus dengan sesuatu hingga ada kerutan di antara kedua alisnya.

Hanya saja apa yang sakit itu?

Kenapa Changmin tak pakai kaus?

Dan ada aroma blueberry di sini, baunya cukup kuat, memangnya perlu sebanyak apa sampai baunya seperti ini?

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya tetapi _'clang'_. Ada suara aneh dan dia gagal menarik tangannya. dan ada rasa dingin yang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Sambil berkedip-kedip karena masih mengantuk, dia mendongak dan mendapati pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh sesuatu. _Borgol?_ Alis Yunho berkerut, _Changmin punya borgol?_

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?" perkataan itu menyapa telinganya, Yunho masih berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi rasa sakit itu tetap ada dan memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Changmin, kau...!" Yunho menarik tangannya lagi, tapi tak ada artinya karena dia diborgol di kepala tempat tidur. Ini salah. Dia tak lagi memakai celana dan kausnya pun sudah terangkat hingga dadanya. Changmin tak memakai kaus, tetapi ketika Yunho melihat kekasihnya itu, bagian bawahnya juga tak tertutup apapun. Dia bisa melihat kejantanan Changmin sudah berdiri tegak dan ada tetesan pre cum yang mengair perlahan. "Argh..." Yunho buru-buru menggigit bibirnya, ada rasa sakit dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia pasti ketiduran setelah melihat Changmin berjalan menuju convenience store. Harusnya dia tidak lengah, harusnya tadi dia pulang saja kalau lelah. Tapi dia merasa Changmin sudah berubah. Atau dia pikir Changmin sudah berubah. Dia pikir Changmin akan menahan dirinya, bukan seperti ini.

"Aku... hhhh..." nafas Changmin memburu, jantungnya berdebar penuh antisipasi, tangannya sampai gemetar. Dengan segera dia menarik tiga jarinya dari dalam lubang belakang Yunho dan melumuri tangannya sendiri dengan lube. Cairan beraroma blueberry itu membasahi kedua telapak tangan hingga mengalir di sela-sela jari. Warnanya bening dan sedikit keunguan, dan ketika cairan itu diusapkan ke kejantanan Changmin, anggota tubuh kebanggaannya itu jadi mengilap. Banyak tetesan yang terjatuh ke sprei warna biru tua, dalam sekejap warnanya menghilang.

Yunho tahu apa yang akan datang, sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar ketakutan, kedua tangannya terkepal dan berusaha menarik-narik borgol dengan sia-sia. "Hentikan! Changmin, hentikan!" pintanya dengan panik. Kakinya tak bisa banyak digerakkan, keduanya terikat dengan tali di tempat tidur.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Yunho... maaf... aku... Ahhhh..." kedua mata Changmin fokus pada kejantanannya sendiri dan lubang kecil yang ada di depannya. Perlahan-lahan dia berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya itu. ini bukan hal yang mudah mengingat Yunho masih virgin, lubang ini belum pernah dimasuki apapun. Belum lagi Yunho berusaha menggerakkan ototnya untuk mencegah Changmin memasukkan kejantanannya.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya sementara Changmin mendorong tubuhnya, berusaha memasuki Yunho lebih dalam. "Rileks, Yunho..." keringat mulai membasahi dahi dan tubuhnya, dan mulutnya terbuka untuk membantunya bernafas.

"Hentikan, Changmin! Kau harus berhenti..." Yunho memohon, dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tak tahu harus melihat kemana. "Erghh..." dia menggeram kesakitan.

Tapi Changmin sudah gelap mata, dia mendongak lega ketika seluruh kejantanannya bisa masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Yunho. Dia memegang ke dua kaki Yunho agar tetap terbuka. "Kau... sempit... kau tak pernah main-main ya?" Changmin menarik kejantanannya perlahan untuk memasukkannya lagi dengan keras dan cepat. Seolah menghantam lubang virgin itu dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia dimiliki. Bahkan meski dengan sejumlah lube yang dia gunakan, rasanya begitu sempit. Apa mungkin juga karena ini yang pertama untuk Yunho? Atau karena dia tidak mempersiapkan Yunho lebih lama?

Kehangatan yang melingkupi kejantanannya terasa begitu menyenangkan, ditambah dengan tekanan dari otot-otot dalam tubuh Yunho. Tubuhnya melengkung, menikmati sensasi itu. tanpa sadar matanya tertutup dan bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Yunho..." Changmin tak lagi berkata-kata, kedua tangannya menahan kaki Yunho agar tetap terbuka, bibirnya hanya menggeram dan mendesah ketika dia memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan tenaga yang makin besar. Membuat kasur berderit marah.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Changmin mendongak lagi dan menggeram kuat.

Yunho merasakan ada yang hangat mengaliri bagian dalam bawah tubuhnya. Dia tidak sadar ada setetes air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Changmin mencabut kejantanannya perlahan sambil menormalkan nafasnya, Yunho membuka mata dan merasa pendangannya kabur. Tapi dia melihat wajah puas Changmin, juga tubuh atasnya yang telanjang dan agak mengilap karena keringat. Dadanya naik-turun dengan jelas. Dia bisa merasakan cairan hangat sedikit keluar dari lubangnya ketika Changmin perlahan mencabut benda kebanggaannya.

Yunho merasa lega, dan sakit luar biasa. Dalam hati berharap kalau ini sudah berakhir. Tetapi satu tangan membelai pipinya dan menghapus setetes air mata tadi yang entah kapan mengalir. Dia bukannya sedih, itu hanya reaksi atas rasa sakit yang dia terima.

"Sekarang giliranku..." gumamnya pelan.

Changmin beralih fokus, kali ini ke kejantanan Yunho. Sejak melihatnya dia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh dan menggenggamnya, tetapi baru sekarang dia akan bisa merasakan sensasinya. Dengan perlahan dia menyentuh benda itu, menimbang beratnya dan mengocoknya perlahan, mulai dari pangkal.

Panas dan berat, dia tidak berhenti dan tanpa sadar mempercepat kocokannya. Padahal dia juga punya benda seperti ini menggantung di antara kedua kakinya, tetapi rasanya berbeda.

Hanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan, benda itu jadi mengeras dan membesar. Guru magang itu tak buang-buang waktu dan segera menaikkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Yunho. Satu tangan memegang kejantanan kekasihnya sementara tangan lain ada di tubuhnya sendiri, dengan dua jari dia membuka lubangnya.

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan Yunho hanya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan horor. Changmin merintih dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika dia memasukkan ujung kejantanan Yunho ke dalam tubuhnya. Hal yang sulit dilakukan, ukurannya lebih besar dari apapun yang pernah dia lesakkan ke dalam anusnya.

"Yu... Yunh..." bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' meski tanpa suara, ketika bagian ujungnya berhasil masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Rasanya sakit dan lubangnya serasa di tarik paksa; dilebarkan sepenuhnya.

Dia menggunakan tangan yang tadinya untuk melebarkan lubangnya untuk bersandar di dinding, menahannya agar tidak kolaps. Perlahan-lahan menurunkan tubuhnya, merasakan senti demi senti kejantanan Yunho memenuhi lubangnya.

"Hentikan, Changmin..." entah sudah berapa kali Yunho menggumamkan itu, hanya itu saja yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tapi kekasihnya itu tidak berhenti sampai tak bisa turun lagi, pantatnya sudah bersentuhan dengan paha Yunho. Changmin tanpa sadar terjatuh di atas tubuh Yunho, dada mereka bersentuhan dan bergesekan hanya dengan sedikit gerakan saja. Mulut Changmin terbuka, dia bernafas dengan keras dan terengah. Air liur Changmin menetes bebas ke leher Yunho. Melihat hal itu, dia menjilati leher Yunho; tak tahu apa dia menyapu air liurnya sendiri atau membuat lehernya makin basah. "Kau... haahh... haaahhh... besar..."

Hanya kata itu sebelum Changmin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bangkit. Duduk di atas tubuh Yunho dengan kejantanan kekasihnya yang beda 5 tahun itu dalam lubangnya. Kedua tangannya ada di atas dada dan perut Yunho; sebagai penahan ketika dia perlahan menaikkan tubuhnya hingga Yunho sampai-sampai berharap ini sudah berakhir.

Tapi ketika hanya tinggal bagian kepala kejantanan Yunho yang masih ada dalam lubang Changmin, guru magang itu langsung menurunkan tubuhnya kembali dengan cepat. Keduanya menggeram tanpa bisa dielakkan. Yunho menarik tangannya meski tak ada hasil. Tubuhnya terangkat sedikit tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa. Kali ini Changmin yang memegang kendali, dan Yunho ada dalam kekuasaannya.

Yang berikutnya gerakan Changmin jadi makin cepat, dia sudah terbiasa dengan ukuran yang besar itu. "OHH!" bola matanya terlihat berputar, kejantanan Yunho menyodok prostatnya. Hal itu membuat Changmin serakah dan ingin merasakannya lagi, dengan kekuatan yang makin besar, dia seolah menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar kejantanan Yunho kembali mengenai prostatnya dengan kuat.

Kejantanannya sendiri sudah bangun dan bahkan sudah meneteskan pre-cum.

Yunho menggeleng, dia terlihat menahan sesuatu. Tak lama Changmin merasakan ada cairan hangat yang mengenai prostatnya. Hal itu juga membuat reaksi berantai padanya yang membuat kejantannya memuntahkan cairan yang sama.

Sperma Changmin mengenai dada dan perut Yunho, bahkan hingga ke pipinya.

Nafas mereka berdua tak beraturan tapi makin melambat. Sambil saling memandang ke mata masing-masing, keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka rasaan sebelumnya.

Changmin menelan ludah sebelum menaikkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Yunho bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanannya serasa ditarik. Dia melihat ke bawah sana, ke tempat dimana dia terhubung dengan Changmin.

Ada yang mengaliri kejantanannya, bahkan tanpa melihatnya pun dia tahu, spermanya. Dia tak akan pernah membayangkan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa dirinya merasakan kenikmatan dan akhirnya menyerah? Apa dia sudah tak punya kendali diri?

Tapi... ada warna merah yang bercampur dengan warna putih itu. Darah?

Si konyol ini tidak mempersiapkan dirinya sampai berdarah begitu?

Yunho menatap wajah Changmin yang sedang tersenyum, tak merasakan perihnya di bawah sana. Dia tak pernah berharap melihat pemandangan ini, tetapi gurunya itu, dengan dua kaki yang terbuka lebar di sisi perut Yunho, menaikkan tubuh telanjangnya perlahan, kemaluannya yang baru saja berdiam di atas perutnya perlahan terangkat, meninggalkan jejak sperma yang menghubungkan lubang kecil di ujung kemaluan Changmin ke gumpalan sperma di dekat tulang rusuk Yunho. Kenapa dia begitu egois tetapi terlihat begitu indah? Erotisme semacam ini yang sudah merenggut kali pertamanya dengan paksa?

Changmin mendesah lega ketika seluruh kejantanan Yunho keluar dengan bunyi 'plop' pelan.

Dia melihat ke bawah, lubangnya masih terbuka dan dari sana mengalir sperma yang bercampur darah. Meski begitu dia tersenyum puas. Changmin menjatuhkan pantatnya di antara kedua kaki Yunho yang terbuka, dia langsung berjengit karena sakit yang mendadak di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya merekam pemandangan erotis di depannya. Yunho yang tak bisa banyak bergerak, terikat kuat di tempat tidur dengan sebuah borgol dan tali yang menyebabkan kedua kakinya tetap terbuka. Dadanya yang naik turun, dan kotor oleh sperma, kemaluannya yang kini basah oleh lube, sperma dan darah, lubangnya yang sudah menutup dengan sejumlah sperma mengumpul di bawahnya.

Changmin kembali memfokuskan diri ke kemaluan Yunho. Dia terlihat ingin melahap kejantanan yang baru saja memuaskannya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisia, Changmin memungut selimutnya yang terjatuh di lantai entah kapan, membukanya lebar.

Dia merangkak pelan di atas tubuh Yunho dengan sengaja saat menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sempat diliriknya kemaluan Yunho, menahan keinginan yang mendadak muncul.

Lain kali.

Lain kali dia akan memberi blow job untuk Yunho.

Tanpa melepaskan borgol yang menahan Yunho, dia memeluk siswanya. Dia bahkan mejadikan dada Yunho sebagai bantalnya, dan segera terseret ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Changmin menaik-turunkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas tubuh Yunho, memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan kejantanan siswanya. Sementara yang jadi objek pelampiasan hanya bisa pasrah terikat di tempat tidur single yang sempit.

Yunho memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan bibirnya memohon Changmin agar berhenti, rasa sakit ini bukan hanya fisik. Akan tetapi tiap kali matanya terbuka sedikit, dia tak menyangkal, ada ketakutan yang menyerangnya. Ketakutan karena matanya merasa orang yang melecehkannya terlihat berkilauan.

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

Changmin membuka mata perlahan, dia tak ingin bangun, ada rasa sakit yang menusuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum senang.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Dia benar-benar melakukannya.

Meski dia terpaksa mengikat Yunho di tempat tidurnya yang sempit ini.

 _Eh?_

Yunho masih terikat!

Gawat, dia sampai ketiduran segala, sudah berapa jam dia begini? Changmin berbalik dan meraba kunci borgol yang dia letakkan di selasar jendelanya yang tertutup. Begitu mendapatkannya dia segera membuka kedua borgol Yunho dan melemparnya asal. Juga segera melepaskan ikatan kaki Yunho dengan terburu-buru. Dia buru-buru berbalik untuk memastikan kondisi Yunho, tetapi baru saja dia bisa membalikkan tubuhnya, satu kekuatan besar seolah menghantamnya. Menghempaskannya begitu saja. Dadanya sesak.

Satu tangan Yunho ada di perpotongan leher dan bahu, menekannya kuat. Ibu jari kiri Yunho menekan bagian depan lehernya, membuat nafasnya sesak. "Uhuk" Yunho menatapnya penuh amarah.

Tangan kanan Yunho terkepal di samping kepalanya, "Kau..." dia menggeram, tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata dengan hati yang seolah terbakar. Changmin mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan kiri Yunho yang mencekiknya. Dia berharap Yunho melonggarkan tekanannya sedikt saja, "Jadi... hanya itu yang kau inginkan dariku? Bukan makanan tapi seks?" dia terdengar menekan amarah.

Changmin seolah dihantam dengan kata-kata itu.

Tangannya yang tadinya menyentuh tangan Yunho langsung melonggar. Wajahnya yang tadi kesakitan berubah jadi pasrah.

Yunho berusaha menahan tenaga di tangan kirinya, dia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu. Tapi tangan kanannya sudah siap dilepaskan untuk meninju Changmin.

Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap menerima pukulan. Satu hal yang akan terlalu murah hati, jika yang diterimanya hanya pukulan. Bahkan meski dia dihajar habis-habisan, itu masih terlalu murah hati.

Wajah Yunho sudah memerah karena marah, kepalan tangannya memutih.

Changmin tak akan mengelak. Dia merasakan dorongan ke dinding bersamaan dengan suara geraman.

"Eee..argh!" Yunho melepaskan Changmin dengan dorongan kuat.

Pemilik kamar itu langsung membuka mata, tetapi Yunho sudah berpaling dan bermaksud turun dari ranjang. Changmin tidak berpikir sama sekali. Dia hanya buru-buru memeluk Yunho dari samping dengan sekuat tenaga.

Yunho menghela nafas lelah, "Lepaskan..." tetapi yang dirasakan oleh Yunho hanya pelukan Changmin yang semakin erat. "Aku mau pulang."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya meskipun tidak bisa sempurna karena terhambat oleh tubuh Yunho, "Kau... kau boleh menghajarku, Yunho. Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau, tapi dengarkan aku dulu..." dia putus asa, apalagi nafas Yunho yang mulai memburu lagi. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Semuanya karena gelap mata.

Yunho tertawa kecil tak percaya, "Kau jelas hanya menginginkan sesuatu dariku...'

"Aku memang menginginkan sesuatu darimu tapi itu adalah kau. Aku ingin kau, Yunho. Hanya itu!"

"Lalu hanya karena keinginanmu itu, kau berhak melakukan apa saja?"

Changmin memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Dia tahu dia salah. Dia hanya berpikir Yunho akan memaafkannya kalau dia bisa membuatnya menikmati. Tapi... dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan. "Kau menginginkanku lalu kau bisa seenakknya menggunakan tubuhku, begitu?"

"Aku tidak menggunakanmu! Aku ingin kita bisa menikmatinya berdua..."

"Huh, menikmati... Kau memperkosaku, tahu!"

Changmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Tu... Yun..." dia tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kedua tangan yang tadinya memeluk Yunho bergetar ketika mencengkeram kedua lengan atas Yunho.

"Aku tak tahu apa definisimu soal bercinta, tapi yang sudah kau lakukan itu pemerkosaan!"

"Aku tidak..."

"Aku sudah memintamu berhenti. Kau juga memborgolku dan lagi... apa kau benar-benar memikirkan kenikmatanku? Hah?" Yunho seolah menantangnya, "Tidak, kan? Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan fokus untuk ejakulasi dalam tubuhku dan agar aku bisa ejakulasi dalam tubuhmu. Kau sebut itu bercinta?!" kalimat terakhir, Yunho nyaris berteriak.

Cengkeraman tangan Changmin mengendur, tubuhnya melemas, bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang langsung kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu di mana dia melakukan persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Tak salah, dia memang hanya fokus pada dirinya sendiri. "Yun... aku... aku hanya ingin bisa..." dia kesulitan dengan kata-katanya.

Mata Changmin melihat luka dan lecet di pergelangan tangan Yunho. Itu gara-gara dia, "Aku... hanya ingin kita bisa jadi yang pertama untuk masing-masing," Changmin tak berani menatap mata Yunho. Dia terlalu malu dengan perbuatannya.

"Apa pentingnya?"

"Tentu saja itu penting!" Changmin berkata keras, tetapi segera membekap mulutnya sendiri, dia kembali membuang muka, "Karena aku tak akan melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain, selain kau... tapi aku akui aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu sampai kau mau melakukannya. Kupikir kalau aku memaksamu dan kau bisa merasakan nikmatnya, kau tak akan menghindariku..."

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya tak percaya. Alasan konyol semacam itu, bagaimana dia bisa menerimanya? "Kalau kau hanya ingin seks, kau bisa minta pada teman-teman sekelasku atau pergi ke distrik merah."

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu! Ini bukan masalah kenikmatan diri tapi aku ingin melakukannya denganmu! Aku akui aku memang kalap tapi aku tak pernah sedikitpun ingin memanfaatkanmu..." Changmin frustasi. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Kali ini Yunho menoleh, menatapnya. Dia menatap Changmin yang terlihat sangat putus asa, sebelum kedua tangannya terangkat, meremas rambutnya sendiri sementara dia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Yunho juga sama frustasinya.

Changmin tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Tetapi setelah ragu selama beberapa menit, dia mengangkat satu tangannya, perlahan menyentuh lengan atas Yunho. Siswa itu tidak berontak, masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Yu..."

Plak!

Yunho menghalau tangan Changmin dan segera berdiri begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Changmin sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur ketika berusaha menggapai Yunho. Siswa itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan segera masuk kamar mandi. Membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Dari tempatnya terjatuh, Changmin bisa mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Suara shower kamar mandinya.

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya lalu melihat ke belakang, di tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Dia berusaha berdiri dan langsung mengernyit karena sakit, dia juga otomatis berpegangan pada kasurnya. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dia merasakan ada yang keluar dari bawah. Dengan segera diambilnya tissue untuk membersihkan cairan kental yang keluar dan memungut boxernya dari lantai.

Ada warna merah yang mengotori tissue, tak disangka dia terlalu bersemangat sampai melukai dirinya sendiri. Kamar ini masih bahkan masih bau seks.

Dia harus membuka jendela dan mengganti sprei.

Benar, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Dengan cepat dia menarik sprei, sebelum Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi, tempat ini harus terlihat dan terasa lebih 'pantas'. Tapi dia menyadari ada noda yang aneh di atas spreinya. Darah? Tapi dia kan tidak tidur di sana... _Yunho?!_ –jeritnya dalam hati ketika dia menyadari.

Ini kali pertama bagi Yunho dan dia benar-benar melakukan hal yang buruk.

 _Kau brengsek, Changmin! Kau benar-benar manusia brengsek!_

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Yunho ingin memukul sesuatu, dia ingin menghacurkan sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menyalakan shower dan melepaskan kausnya asal. Ini semua begitu menggelikan.

"Kau bodoh, Yunho..." katanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Changmin bahkan sudah khawatir dengan menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi. Bagaimana kalau Yunho melukai dirinya sendiri di dalam sana? Apa dia harus mendobraknya?

Tangannya terulur ke knob pintu, lalu ditariknya kembali, begitu terus berkali-kali sampai pintu mendadak terbuka. Changmin melonjak gugup. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Em... handuk?"

Yunho langsung mengambilnya dan keluar kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Ini memang biasanya akan membuat Changmin gugup karena terangsang, tetapi kemarahan Yunho lebih membuatnya gugup.

Yunho mengambil pakaiannya yang sudah dilipat rapi oleh Changmin, minus kaus yang dia tinggalkan di kamar mandi dan memakainya. "Pinjam kaus."

Changmin langsung membuka lemarinya untuk mencari kaus bersih, dia sampai menjatuhkan beberapa bajunya karena terlalu gugup. Yunho mengenakan kaus yang disodorkan padanya tanpa ragu.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Memangnya apa yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Tentu saja hubungan kita," katanya tanpa ragu, meski dia langsung menunduk setelahnya, "Paling tidak... obati luka-lukamu dulu..." Changmin menatap pergelangan tangan Yunho.

Yunho tahu arah pandangan Changmin, dia jadi melihat ke arah yang sama. Lecet dan memar. Kalau ketahuan pelayan di rumahnya, bisa-bisa dia diinterogasi. "Punya P3K?"

Kotak P3K bahkan sudah ada di meja, tetapi Changmin masih saja gugup waktu mengambilnya. Dia bermaksud untuk mengobati Yunho, tetapi langsung ditolak. Hasilnya Changmin hanya bisa duduk kaku di hadapan Yunho. Yunho memilih untuk duduk di kasur, bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan dia tak mau ambil resiko. Ada meja kecil yang memisahkan mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara. Yunho sibuk dengan luka di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, sementara Changmin duduk dengan tertunduk seperti murid sekolah yang sedang dihukum oleh gurunya.

Yunho menempelkan plester luka ke pelipisnya yang tidak luka. "Katakan... kalau aku memintamu untuk tidak menyentuhku selama setahun. Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, otomatis Changmin mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang Yunho lama sambil menggigit bibirnya. Jawaban apa yang diharapkan Yunho? Pasti jawaban ini akan menentukan nasib hubungan mereka. Dan dia tak mau berpisah dari Yunho.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

"Pagi Seungri..." Yunho menyapa sahabatnya itu begitu dia tiba di sekolah.

Seungri menatap Yunho dengan aneh, matanya membulat dan dengan segera berdiri untuk berjalan bersama dengan sahabatnya ke kelas, "Kemarin kau baik-baik saja... kenapa sekarang kakimu pincang?" dia juga menatap Yunho dari atas ke bawah.

Yunho langsung meringis, "Kau tak akan mau mendengar ceritanya..."

"Pergelangan tanganmu juga sampai diperban begitu. Bukan bunuh diri, kan?" Seungri sudah mengangkat satu tangan Yunho hingga nyaris selevel dengan matanya.

"Nggak, lah," yang benar saja, dia segera menarik tangannya.

Seungri menyentuh plester luka di pelipis Yunho yang langsung membuat wajah Yunho tertekuk, pura-pura merasa sakit, "Kecelakaan lagi? Dasar ceroboh... kau ini bisa mati muda kalau tak ada yang menjagamu!"

"Nggak usah berlebihan..." katanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Untung pertandingan renang sudah selesai. Kalau belum... aku akan membunuhmu..."

"Aish... untungnya sudah selesai, ya kan?"

"Oh ya, kemarin kau kemana? Soobin menelponku terus-terusan karena katanya kau belum datang di tempat janjian kencan kalian..."

Yunho berhenti dan mengernyit, "Oh iya... kemarin aku kan ada janji dengan Soobin, ya?"

Bruk

Soobin melewati mereka berdua dan deNgan sengaja menabrak Yunho dengan keras tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ahh... dia marah, tuh..." Seungri yang berkomentar.

Yunho menatap kepergian Soobin dalam diam. Biasanya yang seperti ini dia harus buru-buru mengejar sang gadis dan meminta maaf, "Oh ya? Lalu?" bukannya malah mengatakan hal semacam ini dan segera pergi ke kelasnya sendiri dengan agak terseok.

Hasilnya adalah Seungri yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena melihat kelakuan ajaib dari Yunho dan Soobin.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka pacaran, ya?" Seungri yang membawa pertanyaan itu di 'forum diskusi' yang berisi siswa-siswa kelas 2; semua anggota klub renang dan klub lain yang memang sering makan siang bersama di kantin.

"Siapa?" salah satu bertanya begitu saja.

"Yunho dan Soobin."

Barulah mereka menyadari satu hal, "Oh, ya. Aku tidak melihat Yunho. Dia kemana?"

"Nggak mood makan, katanya," Jokwon sedang makan dengan khidmad, "Habis istirahat pertama saja dia tidak kembali ke kelas, kok."

Seungri segera menambahkan, "Tuh, kan? Aneh kan? Tadi pagi Soobin marah padanya karena kemarin Yunho tidak datang di tempat janjian."

"Tapi Yunho luka-luka begitu... harusnya Soobin lebih pengertian, kan? Mungkin Yunho jadi ngambek karena itu?" yang lain juga menimpali. Pemandangan 'Yunho terluka' itu bukan hal yang aneh. Dia memang sering kali terluka oleh hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Dari main petak umpet sampai kejatuhan rak buku.

"Atau mungkin otak Yunho bergeser karena kecelakaan yang terakhir ini?" beberapa siswa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. Bagaimanapun kepala Yunho kan jarang diperiksakan, siapa tahu jadi bermasalah karena benturan.

Donghee mengusulkan sesuatu, "Apa kita perlu membantu mereka baikan?"

"Buat apa kita saja belum punya pacar..." keluh seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Gara-gara Changmin Seonsaengnim sih. Kalau bukan karena guru yang satu itu, kita pasti sudah punya," selera makan jadi agak berkurang dan mood jadi jelek. Padahal guru yang satu itu sudah pergi dari sekolah mereka, tetapi cewek-cewek masih saja membicarakannya.

"Membuat standar di sekolah ini jadi tinggi ya?"

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho!" tak ada jawaban. Wanita itu un bertanya pada orang di sebelahnya, "Sudah berapa lama dia begini?"

"Sejak jam istirahat pertama."

"Hhhh... kalau begitu aku akan mengurusya, kau bisa kembali bekerja."

Ibu kepala sekolah mendekati siswanya itu. Padahal kemarin dia terlihat begitu ceria setelah pertandingan, kenapa sekarang dia membenamkan diri di perpustakaan. Di salah satu bilik baca, kepala Yunho ada di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

Dipanggil pun tak ada reaksi. Apa dia begitu lelah? Terlalu terforsir? Atau ada masalah di rumah?

Meski demikian, ibu kepala sekolah menyadari ada perban di pergelangan tangan Yunho. Dengan perlahan dia menepuk punggung siswanya itu.

Awalnya tak ada reaksi, membuat ibu kepala sekolah berpikir kalau Yunho pasti tertidur di sini. Tetapi begitu ibu kepala sekolah meremas lengan atasnya, Yunho memundurkan kursinya dan terjatuh begitu saja. Semuanya begitu mendadak. Yunho tanpa sadar menghalau tangan ibu kepala sekolah dengan cepat, dan dia jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan nafas terengah dan mata yang melebar.

"Yun... Yunho... kau tak apa?"

Pandangan mata Yunho perlahan naik dari kaki ke wajah kepala sekolah, dia menelan ludah dan nafasnya jadi lebih tenang. Yunho menghela nafas panjang ketika menyadari yang menghampiriya adalah kepala sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tenang, tidak ada kemarahan atau interogasi dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku... Iya. Aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang!"

Yunho berdiri dan manahan sakit yang mendadak terasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya, dia bermaksud kabur begitu saja, tetapi kepala sekolah sudah menahan lengannya. "Kantor kepala sekolah. Sekarang!"

Dan begitulah dia 'diseret' oleh orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Pustakawan disana melihatnya dengan malas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena ada saja siswa yang bolos pelajaran.

"Dia pasti dapat hukuman," gumamnya. Hal yang biasa kalau ketahuan membolos.

.

.

.

"Duduk!" Yunho juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan pustakawan dekolah; kalau dirinya bakal dapat hukuman. Salahnya sendiri karena membolos. Dan lagi dia hanya membolos di perpustakaan sekolah pula, tindakan yang bodoh. Jadi dengan otomatis dia berjalan menuju kursi di depan meja kepala sekolah. "Bukan disana!"

.

"Minumlah... kau terlihat begitu lelah..." tanpa diduga, mantan gebetannya itu malah menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa di mana biasanya kepala sekolah menerima tamu-tamunya. Sudah begitu dibuatkan teh pula.

Yunho membungkuk sekilas dan mengambil tehnya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Siswa itu hanya menggeleng.

"Soal matematikanya sesusah itu, ya?"

Yunho menggedikkan bahu. Tak yakin.

"Apa di rumah baik-baik saja?"

Yunho diam dan berpikir. Apa soal keluarganya yang tidak bahagia itu sudah terdengar sampai kepala sekolah?

"Begini saja. Kau bisa pulang duluan dan istirahat. Atau kau bisa jalan-jalan dan refreshing," usulnya menyerah. Yunho tidak mau buka mulut sama kecuali untuk minum teh yang masih panas tadi.

Tak ada reaksi lagi meskipun sudah disuruh untuk pulang saja, "Kepala sekolah..."

"Ya?" reaksi kepala sekolah begitu cepat dan cukup antusias. Akhirnya siswanya ini mau buka mulut juga.

"Kenapa kepala sekolah bercerai sebelum ini?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan yang dia antisispasi sebelumnya. Tak banyak yang tahu kalau dia pernah bercerai sebelumnya, tetapi Yunho termasuk dalam salah satu undangan pernikahannya dan dia tahu, "Kau mau tahu? Itu karena ada hal yang tidak bisa kami pertahankan lagi. Mungkin ego kami terlalu besar?"

"Lalu dengan mantan suami bagaimana?"

"Baik-baik saja. Kami sudah bukan suami istri. Buruk sekali kalau kami masih bertengkar padahal sudah tidak ada hubungan yang mengikat begitu."

Yunho malah memiringkan kepalanya, jelas sekali sedang berpikir, "Kepala sekolah tidak menjauh? Misalnya dalam suatu hubungan, apapun itu, kepala sekolah merasa disakiti, bagaimana?"

"Yang namanya hubungan itu, belum tentu kita yang disakiti. Bisa saja kita yang menyakiti orang tanpa kita sadari," jelasnya.

"Lalu apa ibu kepala sekolah akan menjauh dari orang itu?"

Kepala sekolah hanya bisa menebak kalau siswanya punya masalah dengan hubungan, atau mungkin kepercayaan, "Yunho... hubungan itu tergantung dari tujuan awalnya. Keluarga, pertemanan, pekerjaan. Apa yang kau harapkan dari situ? Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, kau juga harus bisa menahan beberapa hal yang tidak nyaman sambil berusaha memperbaikinya. Kalau keluarga dan teman, terkadang hal itu terjadi tanpa disadari, atau orang itu dan kau sudah berubah. Tidak ada cara pasti untuk menghadapi hal semacam itu, yang jelas sakit hati adalah hal yang akan kita rasakan berulang. Kuncinya adalah apa kau akan membiarkan dirimu terpengaruh oleh semua rasa sakit itu atau merelakannya."

Wajah Yunho sedikit terlihat masam, "Jadi aku harus memaafkan?"

"Memaafkan itu baik, tetapi jangan melupakan begitu saja. Jadikan sebagai pengalaman dan lebih berhati-hati agar tidak ada rasa sakit karena hal yang sama. Tapi! Bukan berarti hubungan harus tetap sama. Ketika kau mendapat lebih banyak hal negatif dari sebuah hubungan, menyingkir adalah hal yang bagus. Jangan emosi dengan orang yang kau hadapi tapi kau tak perlu selalu terlibat dengan orang itu."

"Walau akhirnya dikatai macam-macam?"

"Orang yang mengatai tak tahu apa masalahnya. Yang tahu ya hanya kau saja. Jadi tak usah dipikirkan. Yang menghina juga tak melakukan apa-apa untuk kerugian yang kau dapatkan, kan? Jadi buat apa dipedulikan?" ibu kepala sekolah mengakhirinya dengan senyuman.

Yunho menghisap bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Dia menunduk menatap teh yang ada di tangannya. Wanita yang satu ini memang luar biasa, tidak heran kalau orang ini jadi sosok idealnya. Sayang sudah menikah.

Akhirnya dia menghela nafas, "Entahlah, Kepala Sekolah... saya masih bingung."

"Sembuhkan dulu rasa sakit hatimu. Yang penting jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" Dia menepuk punggung Yunho, memberinya semangat. Tetapi wanita itu serius. Dia tak mau Yunho melukai seseorang secara fisik nantinya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ada kasus perkelahian siswa sekolah.

.

.

.

Yunho membolos jam terakhir dan langsung pergi ke toko olah raga langganannya, "Bat baseball!" tanpa basa-basi, tanpa perlu melihat-lihat, Yunho langsung meminta hal itu pada paman pemilik toko.

"Kenapa kau di sini jam segini?" dia sendiri punya anak yang masih SMP, jelas saja dia tahu kalau ini belum saatnya Yunho muncul di tokonya.

"Ahjusshi, bat baseball besi!" kali ini dia terlihat tidak sabar.

"Kau bukannya mau menghajar seseorang, kan?" pemilik toko itu khawatir, tetapi Yunho memberinya tatapan dingin dan segera mengeuarkan dompetnya. Membayar lebih untuk sebuah bat baseball

.

.

.

Rrrr... Rrrrr... Rrrrr...

.

Rrrrrr... Rrrr... Rrrr...

"Haaahh... haaaaahhh... haaahhhh..."

Rrrrr... Rrrr... Rrrr...

Yunho muak mendengar handphonenya berdering terus dari dalam tasnya, "Halo?!" dia menjawab dengan cepat dan kasar, bahkan tak melihat nama penelponnya sama sekali, "Hhh... hhh... hhh..."

"Yunho? Kau di mana? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku bolos juga?" Ternyata Seungri, wajar saja kalau dia protes karena tidak diajak membolos. Biasanya mereka membolos bersama, "Kenapa nafasmu ngos-ngosan begitu? Kau di mana?"

"Tidak dimana-mana!"

Klik.

Seungri berjengit sedikit dan menjauhkan telponnya, "Sialan, ditutup," dengan segera Seungri menghubungi sahabatnya kembali, tetapi tak bisa tersambung.

"Mungkin dia ingin sendiri," Jokwon mengusulkan. Meskipun biasa bersama-sama, tetapi bukan berarti mereka tak perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Hanya saja hal semacam ini jarang sekali terjadi. Kekhawatiran mereka bisa lebih besar dari pada kesadaran untuk memberikan ruang pada satu sama lain.

"Dia benar-benar sedang ada masalah," Seungri mengeratkan giginya

Jokwon juga sangat-sangat mengerti, "Tapi kita mau cari kemana?"

Seungri diam dan berpikir, lalu menatap Jokwon dengan secercah harapan, "... aku ada ide..."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Yunho terlihat bingung melihat kedua sahabatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin di ruang makan milik nenek; ibu dari kepala sekolah.

"Yunho? Kau tak apa-apa?" Seungri dan Jokwon berdiri dan mengatakannya bersamaan.

Yunho menggeleng tak mengerti, "Aku tak apa. Kenapa?"

Seungri sudah berada di samping Yunho secepat kilat, "Dari mana?"

"Main..."

"Tanpa kami?" Jokwon juga tak tak mau percaya begitu saja.

Kali ini nenek ada di samping siswa SMA kesayangannya itu, "Yunho... ada apa denganmu? Kenapa luka begitu? Kau bolos juga?" setengah marah dan setengah khawatir.

"Yah... nenek sakiiitt..." Yunho mengerang ketika tangannya digenggam oleh nenek, membuat wanita tua itu otomatis melepaskan tangannya, takut kalau-kalau ada tulang yang patah atau retak

"Kau ini... Harusnya kau istirahat saja, jangan begini!" kali ini nenek memarahinya. Seungri dan Jokwon jadi tak bisa protes karenanya.

Yunho sedikit cemberut dan menunduk, "Tapi kan tinggal seminggu lagi..." katanya lirih.

"Dasar keras kepala. Ya sudah, tapi jangan dipaksakan. Kau mau makan apa?" nenek bertanya karena siap betul untuk memasakkan apa saja yang bisa membuat Yunho merasa lebih baik.

"Aku sudah makan," jawabnya polos.

"Kau ini terluka malah kelayapan!" Seungri menoyor kepalanya dari samping. Tak peduli dengan kesopanan atau rasa sakit yang mungkin Yunho rasakan.

Jokwon juga segera protes, "Kau juga mematikan handphonemu!"

"Handphoneku rusak. Tak ada gunanya menelponku!" Yunho segera berjalan untuk duduk di samping Changmin.

"Mana? Handphonenya?" Jokwon tak mau begitu saja percaya. Dia yakin ada yang tak beres waktu Seungri menelpon Yunho tadi.

"Kubuang!"

"Yah! Kau tak bisa membuang barang elektronik seenaknya! Jangan berkelit! Mana!" Jokwon tak mau menyerah.

Alis Yunho sempat berkedut mendengarnya. Tapi Jokwon benar, dia belum membuang handphonenya. Jadi dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Masih berbentuk kotak, tetapi kerusakannya parah. Bukan hanya goresan tetapi pecah dan ada bagian kecil-kecil yang jatuh. "Memangnya hpmu terlindas truk?" Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahu untuk menjawabnya.

.

.

Seungri dan Jokwon berakhir dengan mengerjakan PR mereka di sana sementara Yunho privat. Ada kalanya Yunho menggembungkan pipinya bulat-bulat sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan berpaling ke sosok dewasa yang duduk di sampingnya, "Seonsaengnim... aku tak mengerti yang ini."

Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memandang kosong kepada lembaran soal yang di bawanya hanya bisa bereaksi kecil, "Ah?" dia tak berani menatap Yunho sama sekali, jadi dia hanya melihat ke tangannya yang dibalut perban; ada luka bekas borgol di bawahnya dan dia tahu itu.

"Yang ini..." Yunho menunjuk satu soal.

"Ini harusnya dikerjakan begini..."

Jokwon melihat interaksi mereka berdua dengan penasaran, "Ternyata, Yunho jadi tidak terlihat sepintar itu ya? Dia masih tanya."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini robot, apa?" jawab Yunho segera.

"Kadang memang seperti nggak punya perasaan dan cuma punya otak, sih," Seungri terdengar seperti bergumam, tetapi dia sepenuhnya setuju dengan Jokwon.

"Kalau aku robot, aku nggak akan bisa luka, tahu!" padahal mereka berdualah yang sering menjadi saksi ketika dirinya mendapat luka-luka yang tidak masuk akal.

Changmin seolah tidak bereaksi dengan kalimat itu, tapi rasanya dia tak ingin ada di sana, di samping Yunho. Memang Yunho bertingkah biasa saja, tetapi justru itulah yang membuatnya begitu khawatir. Kejadian kemarin memang nyata dan dia sudah melukai kepercayaan Yunho.

Belum lagi kata-kata Yunho barusan. Walaupun untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Jokwon dan Seungri, tetapi dia merasa itu ditujukan padanya.

Bagaimana dia memperlakukan Yunho tak lebih dari sebuah boneka sex. Tak ada bedanya dengan mainan yang dibelinya ditoko khusus dewasa. Padahal Yunho sama dengan dirinya, sama-sama bisa merasakan sakit fisik dan batin.

"Seonsaengnim... jangan melamun!"

"Ah? Ya? Kau bilang apa?"

"Astaga, Changmin Seonsaengnim, kalau lelah, harusnya kau tidak memaksakan untuk privat!" nenek yang memeriksa kondisi mereka berempat segera berkomentar.

"Tidak. Aku tak apa. Lagi pula hanya tinggal seminggu lagi."

Benar.

Seminggu lagi.

Setelah itu dia tak tahu lagi.

.

.

.

Kata-kata 'seminggu lagi' itu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Hasilnya Changmin pergi ke kampus universitasnya tanpa semangat sama sekali.

"Hey, Changmin! Kau... kenapa?"

Changmin memaksakan senyum, "Aku tak apa, Ryeowookie..." untunglah di antara semua orang yang kemungkinan akan berpapasan di universitas, hanya Ryeowook yang terlihat.

"Bagaimana mengajarnya?" tanyanya berusaha untuk terlihat antusias. Siapa tahu bisa mengalihkan pikiran Changmin dari hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Biasa saja."

"Oh ya. Ada tawaran beasiswa, kau sudah tahu?"

Beasiswa S2. Bukankah Yunho menyarankannya untuk kuliah lagi saja dari pada jadi guru SMA? "Entahlah... untuk sekarang aku belum terlalu memikirkannya."

"Kenapa?"

Karena orang yang menyarankannya ambil S2 itu pasti sedang membencinya kini, "Tidak... hanya..."

"Keluargamu bermasalah?" tebak Ryeowook. Hanya itu kemungkinan yang mungkin karena yang dia tahu tak ada apa-apa dengan sahabat-sahabatnya apa lagi soal pacar. Untuk Changmin, kemungkinannya nol besar.

"Tidak."

"Kalu begitu pacar?"

Changmin diam, rasanya seperti ditampar begitu saja, perlahan wajahnya menghangat dan kepalanya berdenyut, "Aku duluan Ryoowokie..."

"Chang!"

"Aku perlu sendiri... maaf!" Changmin benar-benar menghindar kali ini. Dia tak peduli meski itu akan menyakiti perasan kawannya itu.

Dia tak mampu bersikap ceria seperti Yunho kemarin. Padahal anak itu yang harusnya merasa disakiti, bukan dirinya. Hanya saja konsekuensi dibenci oleh Yunho selamanya itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Dia sudah memendam perasaan ini tanpa bisa dihapus. Lalu sekarang?

Apa dia harus berusaha menghapusnya?

Tapi, ini Mooseok. Orang yang bahkan tak ingin lepas dari jasad Yoon meski dia tahu tak ada harapan.

Dia tak ingin jauh darinya.

Cinta yang egois.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri di depan kaca kamar mandinya. Dirinya sedang melepas perban dan plester luka yang menempel ditubuhnya. Tidak semuanya benar-benar menutupi luka, sebagian hanya akal-akalannya saja agar orang tak terfokus pada pergelangan tangannya.

Masih ada bekas goresan di tangan kirinya. Yunho menghela nafas dan membawa pergelangan tangannya ke bawah aliran air di wastafel.

Yunho mendongak ke arah cermin sekilas, lalu dia segera menunduk lagi. Ada bayangan orang yang menghantui dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Ada perasaan cemas yang mengusik dadanya. Ini sudah kali keberapa dia melihat bayangan itu?

Dia membuka mata dan melihat ke arah kaca perlahan, dari bawah. Ada bayangan tangannya yang mencengkeram wastafel. Yunho menelan ludah, tangan itu terlihat lebih berotot. Juga ada lengan baju yang berwarna gelap.

Yunho memberanikan diri menyusuri lebih ke atas dimana dia melihat pakaian tradisional alih-alih kausnya sendiri. Ketika akhirnya dia melihat tegak, dia melihat orang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bayangan itu tidak menghilang atau menakutinya.

Yunho menoleh perlahan ke samping dengan mata yang tak meninggalkan cermin, dan bayangan itu mengikutinya selayaknya bayangannya sendiri.

Yunho mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyentuh bekas lukanya dan pria itu juga mempunyai bayangan yang sama bahkan bekas luka yang sama. Juga ada titik hitam di atas bibirnya.

Sama.

Tetapi bayangannya lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuhnya tegap berotot. Dan rambutnya panjang.

Seolah inilah sosok Yunho jika dia sudah dewasa. Tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan.

Apa? Apa yang dia inginkan?

Tok tok tok! "Yunho!"

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" Yunho menoleh, reflek. Begitu melihat kembali ke cermin, bayangannya sudah berubah.

Alisnya berkerut dan memikirkan keanehan barusan.

.

.

.

Changmin sampai di rumah nenek setelah melangkah dengan berat. Soal Yunho jelas sangat mempengaruhi dirinya. Padahal kemarin Yunho terlihat biasa saja. Tidak menghindarinya sama sekali. Dia tidak menyangkal kalau menurutnya itu karena Seungri dan Jokwon ada di sana bersama mereka.

"Seonsaengnim..."

Changmin menengok ke sumber suara. "Anda?" ini kan pelayan rumah Yunho. Kenapa pria ini ada di rumah nenek? "Anda ada perlu?" entah kenapa dia merasa ini pasi ada hubungannya dengan Yunho. Semoga Yunho baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"Apa kemarin Yunho makan malam?" pria itu bertanya padanya dan pada nenek sekaligus.

Nenek dan Changmin jadi bertukar pandang, "Ha? Dia bilang dia sudah makan di luar jadi dia tidak makan di sini. Kenapa?" nenek yang menjawabnya.

"Dia itu akan kehilangan selera makan ketika sedang stress berat. Tadi pagi dan kemarin pagi dia tidak sarapan. Lalu kudengar dari Seungri kalau dia membolos kemarin, jadi aku tak tahu apa dia sudah makan atau belum," katanya tenang.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan memaksanya untuk makan kalaupun dia menolak!" Nenek terlihat begitu meyakinkan. Baik Changmi maupun pelayan keluarga Jung tak ada yang meragukan. Kekuatan 'ibu-ibu'.

Pria itu langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar komitmen sang pemilik rumah, "Baik, saya percayakan pada nyonya. Saya khawatir kalau dia harus masuk rumah sakit karenanya."

.

.

.

Yunho bertingkah biasa dan meskipun sempat menolak, nenek memaksanya untuk makan. Changmin benar-benar jadi curiga kalau Yunho nyaris tidak makan dua hari ini. Sedangkan dirinya?

Siswanya itu bahkan sempat berbisik padanya untuk membuang wajah 'masam'nya jauh-jauh. Terutama karena ada nenek di sini. Dia tak mau ada yang salah paham atau curiga, apapun itu.

"Kau juga... harus makan..."

Yunho berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Changmin yang berjalan dibelakangnya ke halte bis.

"Kau tidak makan, kan? Kalau seperti itu bisa-bisa orang-orang akan curiga. Kalau mereka menyadari aku punya kelakuan yang mencurigakan di saat yang bersamaan, habislah kita berdua."

Siwanya itu hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya tanpa bisa ditebak.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Changmin sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, "Pelayan keluargamu tadi datang."

"Oh..." Yunho berpaling, "Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Alis Changmin berkedut dan dengan segera dia mengejar Yunho, mencengkeram keras tangannya dan memaksanya menoleh ke belakang, "Itu urusanku!" katanya keras, tak terima.

Yunho hanya diam, tetapi matanya menatap pada tangan Changmin yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Changmin yang tersadar segera melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menunduk; menyesal, "Maaf," katanya lirih.

Tak menghiraukan permintaan maaf itu, Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Changmin hanya bisa mengikutinya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Malam itu Changmin tak bisa tidur. Dia hanya duduk di atas kasurnya tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Dalam gelap dia terus menerus memikirkan satu hal. Bagaimana caranya agar Yunho memaafkannya.

Tapi dia sepenuhnya sadar. Tindakannya adalah kelakuan seorang bajingan atau pedofil lebih tepatnya.

Padahal awalnya dia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk menarik Yunho dan menjeratnya. Agar mereka bisa saling mencintai seperti dulu tetapi dengan akhir yang bahagia.

Bukan kekonyolan begini.

Dia sudah merusaknya. Dan kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang yang paling dia cintai, adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi mungkin yang dirasakan Yunho juga tak lebih baik. Nyatanya dia sampai tidak makan kan?

Kau sudah merusaknya, Changmin!

Idiot!

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Yunho turun dari bis di halte dekat sekolah. Masih harus berjalan beberapa ratus meter, "Pagi!" sebuah senyum yang sangat manis dan ceria, barisan gigi yang rapih terpampang bersama sepasang mata yang membentuk bulan sabit berbeda ukuran.

Yunho mundur selangkah karena kaget dan reflek, tetapi begitu sadar siapa yang sudah mengejutkannya pagi-pagi begini, ekspresi wajahnya berubah tenang.

"Ini!" Changmin memberinya sebuah kantong plastik. Yunho tak langsung menerima benda yang disodorkan padanya, tetapi mantan guru magang di sekolahnya itu terus mendorong plastik itu ke telapak tangan Yunho, hingga akhirnya siswa kelas 2 itu menerimanya, "Kau harus makan, oke! Sampai ketemu nanti sore!" Changmin segera berbalik pergi. Dadanya terasa sakit.

Sementara itu Yunho mengintip ke dalam plastik putih yang dibawanya.

Tanpa buang waktu dia mengejar Changmin.

"Apa maumu?!" Yunho mengatakannya saat sudah cukup dekat untuk Changmin mendengar suaranya.

Changmin tidak menyangka alau Yunho akan mengejarnya begini, jadi dia berbalik dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Aku memang sudah selesai magang, tetapi kita masih bertemu sampai final olimpiade hari minggu besok. Sampai saat itu... aku hanya berharap kita bisa bertingkah dan berinteraksi seperti sebelumnya. Dengan pengecualian, aku tak akan menyentuhmu... seperti yang sudah kujanjikan."

"Kau sadar kau sudah melanggarnya kemarin, kan?"

"Itu reflek!"

"... baik... aku turuti permainanmu," Yunho tersenyum hangat, "Sampai ketemu nanti sore Seonsaengnim..."

.

Seonsaengnim?

Seonsaengnim katanya?

Bukan Changminie?

.

Changmin berjalan ke halte bus sambil menunduk, dia tak menghiraukan beberapa siswi yang menyapanya, hanya terus berjalan sambil menahan rasa saikt di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

"YUNHO! SARAaa... pan...?" Seungri tak lanjut beteriak karena Yunho baru saja masuk kelas tapi sudah menjinjing kantung plastik. Dia menunjuk tas plastik itu, "Apa itu?"

Yunho segera meletakkan tas di bangkunya, "Sarapan?" katanya agak tak yakin.

Seungri jelas menatap Yunho dengan skeptis, "Kau beli sendiri? Nggak mungkin."

"Memang nggak. Nasib jadi orang terkenal."

"Yah!" Seungri duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Yunho, "Lihat!" dia juga langsung menginspeksi isi kantung plastik yang dibawa Yunho, "Apaan? Bukan bekal buatan tangan. Ini sih beli." Dia sudah mengeluarkan dua bungkus sandwich dan masih ada 2 lagi di dalam plasik, "eh tapi sepertinya ini mahal deh, bukan makanan minimarket ya? Ada minuman energi juga dan susu strawberry. Dapat dari mana?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku terkenal..."

"Kau ini... aku suruh serius malah tidak bisa," Seungri membuka satu plastik sandwich, "Oh! Ini enak!"

Yunho membuka plastik sandwich lain dan memakannya.

 _Enak._

.

.

.

"Lalu Seungri bilang, cewek incarannya masih menggosipkan Seonsaengnim bersama dengan cewek-cewek lain. Sudah kubilang untuk melupakannya saja tapi sepertinya dia tak mau. Kalau menurut Seonsaengnim bagaimana?"

"..." Changmin menunduk, sepanjang perjalanan ke halte bus dari rumah nenek.

"Seonsaengnim!"

"Ah? Ya? Kau bilang apa?"

Yunho menatapya intens sampai Changmin tepaksa berpaling, "Aku bilang ceweknya Seungri belum bisa melupakan Seonsaengnim. Apa yang sebaiknya Seungri lakukan kalau begitu?" suaranya terdengar biasa saja, sama seperti ketika membicarakan hal yang biasa pada seorang teman.

Changmin mendongak, dia tak menyangka sama sekali kalau Yunho bersikap seperti ini. Nyaris sama seperti sebelum kejadian hari minggu itu selain tak ada panggilan Changminie lagi, "Ah itu... biarkan saja. Tunggu satu atau dua bulan lagi, asalkan aku tak terlihat oleh mereka, tak akan ada ribut-ribut lagi. Ya kan?"

Yunho tampak berpikir, "Iya juga ya?" Yunho kembali berjalan.

Changmin segera berjalan kembali bersama Yunho. Dia heran bagaimana Yunho bersikap sangat biasa. Bukankah dia yang mengusulkan hal ini pada Yunho? Agar mereka berpura-pura baik-baik saja selama sisa minggu ini? Hanya saja melihat betapa cepat Yunho beradaptasi dan bagaimana buruk dampak perlakuannya hari minggu itu pada Yunho, dia merasa tak sanggup untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

Siswanya itu bisa menutup rapat-rapat kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang harusnya dialamatkan padanya bahkan ketika mereka hanya berdua seperti ini.

Dan itu hanya membuatnya merasa menjadi orang brengsek. Dia tak pantas untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

"Hhhh... Changmin..."

Meaow

"Kenapa kau hanya mau dipanggil Changmin?" Yunho protes pada kucing kecilnya tetapi tentu saja hanya dijawab dengan 'Nyaaw' oleh makhluk berbulu itu, "Padahal kan katanya namamu Mikasa, kenapa malah tidak terpanggil dengan itu?"

Kucing hitam itu menggigiti telapak tangan Yunho ketika sang pemilik menggodanya, "Aku senang ada yang bisa bersamaku begini, tapi kau juga mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Ingatan Yunho dengan mudahnya berpindah pada seseorang, hingga tanpa sadar dia jadi melamun dan terdiam.

Nyaaww... Changmin melompat ke pangkuannya dan menyadarkan Yunho, "Iya, iya. Maaf sudah mengacuhkanmu, ya," Yunho membelai kucingnya dengan lembut lalu mengambil laser dan menyalakannya.

Kucing kecil itu menyadari ada 'mainan' nya yang biasa, segera mengejar kemana cahaya merah itu pergi. Kelakuan konyol tetapi Yunho suka. Ada gunanya juga dia memutuskan untuk merawat kucing pemberian ini. Dia jadi punya alternatif untuk mengurangi stress, lagipula kucing ini sehat dan aktif.

Mainan laser yang dia pegang perlahan di arahkan menjauh. Yunho suka kalau Changmin mengejar cahayanya di dinding. Dia akan meloncat setinggi yang dia bisa.

Cahaya lase itu sudah sampai di dekat cerminnya. Cermin yang cukup besar dan lebih tinggi darinya. Sengaja dipasang di situ dengan bingkai kayu yang di cat abu gelap. Mata Yunho fokus pada kucingnya, tetapi matanya juga menangkap bayangan kucingnya di cermin.

Ketika Yunho mengarahkan laser itu ke cermin, kucingnya melompat dan Yunho merasa melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Jadi dia berdiri dan mencobanya sekali lagi. Waktu Changmin melompat, bayangannya berbulu putih.

Yunho langsung menjatuhkan lasernya dan berkedip-kedip bingung. Dia pasti salah lihat, kan? Kucing kecilnya terlihat kebingungan mencari titik merah yang sedari tadi dikejarnya.

Nyaaaw...

"Hah? Oh iya. Maaf," Yunho memungut lasernya dan menyalakannya lagi. Sengaja mengarahkan ke cermin dan kucing kecilnya terpaksa melompat-lompat karenanya. Mata Yunho membesar, bayangan kucing hitamnya benar-benar berwarna putih bersih.

 _Apa ini?_

Yunho kembali menjatuhkan lasernya sementara Changmin kembali bingung karena mainannya lagi-lagi menghilang. Pemiliknya mendekat perlahan, dan ada keraguan di langkahnya. Sebab yang lagi-lagi dilihatnya adalah sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya dengan gaya berpakaian jaman kerajaan.

Dia mendekat dan menggendong kucingnya. Bayangannya pun melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali bahwa bayangan kucingnya berwarna putih.

"Lelucon apa, ini?" Yunho menggumam. Rasa takutnya sudah berkurang tetapi itu tidak mengurangi perasaan ganjil ini. Hantu? Tapi tidak melukainya? Apa dia ingin sesuatu? Tapi hal itu juga tak dia tunjukkan.

Begitu dia mengangkat kucingnya, bayangannya juga melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan kucing putih di dalam cermin bergerak sesuai dengan pergerakan Changmin, "Apa maumu?" Yunho menantangnya, menatap dengan intens sampai perlahan sosok di hadapannya berubah menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Meaow

"Ish!" Yunho memilih untuk keluar kamar dan menjauh dari cermin. Dia bisa gila atau jangan-jangan dirinya memang sudah gila?

.

.

.

"Kau makan siang?" Begitu sampai di rumah nenek, Changmin tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Yunho juga menjawab dengan nada yang biasa, "Makan kok bareng Seungri dan yang lain sambil merencanakan liburan akhir semester."

Mendengar kata liburan, Changmin jadi penasaran, "Mau liburan kemana?"

"Ini urusan anak SMA, Seonsaengnim tak perlu ikut campur."

"Yah! Kalian ini tetap saja belum dewasa! Masih perlu pengawasan!"

Siswanya itu diam dan terlihat berpikir, Changmin jadi takut kalau-kalau Yunho terganggu dengan kata-katanya barusan, "Pasti... dulu kau merencanakan liburan bersama teman-temanmu dan merencanakan hal yang tidak-tidak lalu ketahuan orang tua dan dihukum..."

Otot di dahi Changmin sempat berkedut karenanya, "Kau pikir aku ini anak nakal? Orang tuaku tak pernah menghukumku sekalipun, tahu!"

"Yah, yah! Kalian berdua... hentikan pertengkaran ini!" Hanya nenek yang sukses menghentikan 'percakapan' yang 'akrab' barusan. Meskipun nenek senang kalau ada keramaian, tetapi bukan berarti keributan seperti ini perlu memakan waktu yang lama. Sebentar saja cukup.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan seperti itu hingga sabtu, sisa minggu ini berjalan dengan penuh kepura-puraan tapi sangat baik. Changmin bahkan sampai lupa kalau mereka sedang bersandiwara. Tapi ini hari terakhir mereka privat, dan kenyataan kalau dia tak akan bisa mendekati Yunho lagi setelah ini dengan segera menyergapnya, "Oh ya Seonsaengnim, besok kau datang, kan?"

"Datang apa?"

"Tentu saja ke olimpiade matematikaku. Kau kan sudah janji. Mau mangkir?"

Janji? Oh iya. Dulu dia pernah berjanji pada Yunho, ya? Bukan, Yunho memintanya sebagai ganti melihat tubuhnya waktu itu, "Nggak lah. Aku pasti datang, kok. Lagi pula biasanya kepala sekolah datang juga, kan?"

"Kepala sekolah ada acara besok. Mungkin hanya bisa datang sebentar saja. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kepala sekolah. Kau harus memenuhi janjimu!"

Untuk sesaat Changmin teringat janjinya yang lain _'tidak menyentuh Yunho selama setahun'_

.

.

.

Changmin menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Dirinya jadi penanggung jawab Yunho pagi ini karena kepala sekolah mendadak mendatanginya di pagi hari untuk memberinya tanggung jawab itu. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak bisa datang padahal menurutnya mungkin wanita itulah yang lebih dibutuhkan oleh Yunho dibandingkan dirinya.

Tetapi sebagai penanggung jawab, dirinya tak berbuat banyak juga kali ini. Yunho sedang mengerjakan tes dan dia cuma bisa duduk dan menunggu, "Kau bakal cepat tua kalau terus-terusan menghela nafas begitu..."

Suara itu begitu dikenalnya, "Nenek?" Changmin masih berkedip-kedip tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa kesini diantar sopir. Ini!" Nenek memberinya tas berisi macam-macam makanan, "Untuk kau dan Yunho. Terutama kau karena kau makan banyak."

"Terimakasih," wajahnya langsung berubah riang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Changmin-ah?"

"Apanya, nek?" Changmin yang tidak merasa ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan langsung membuka satu kotak makan yang berisi buah potong.

"Setelah ini kau tak punya alasan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Yunho, kan?"

Changmin diam lama, "Apa yang nenek bicarakan?" katanya mengelak.

"Aku memang tidak tahu detilnya, tetapi aku senang kau dan Yunho bisa jadi sahabat. Anak itu terlalu sering memendam semuanya sendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua seminggu ini, tetapi kuharap semua bisa baik-baik saja," wajahnya begitu serius saat ini.

"Kami tak apa, semua baik-baik saja," Changmin masih berusaha meyakinkan nenek. Lagi pula apa yang dimengerti oleh nenek soal hubungannya dan Yunho? Mereka mungkin bertingkah seperti teman yang berbeda umur, tetapi tidak sekalipun mereka terlihat sebagai pacar.

Nenek hanya memberinya senyuman sedih.

"Ah? Nenek! Nenek datang?" Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tes langsung mengenali sosok yang sudah berperan banyak untuknya ini.

"Bagaimana?"

Yunho mengangkat jempolnya dan memberi senyuman tipis.

"Aigoo..." nenek mengacak rambut Yunho.

"Eh? Makanan ya? Nenek bawa makanan?" Yunho mengambil potongan strawberry dari kotak yang dibawa Changmin.

"Untuk kalian berdua. Maaf kali ini aku tak bisa menungguimu ya. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Changmin dan Yunho otomatis menatap nenek dengan sedikit kecewa, "Yah, apa-apaan wajah kalian itu? Kalian bukan anak kecil, kan?!" Nenek menutup bibirnya karena tertawa geli melihat kelakuan kompak kedua pemuda di hadapannya, "Ahh... rumah bakalan sepi kalau kalian tak lagi main ke rumahku. Kalian harus mengunjungiku sekali-sekali!"

"Seonsaengnim pasti akan datang selama ada makanan gratis."

"Yah!"

"Lalu? Kalian sudah bisa pulang?"

"Masih ada satu tes lagi lalu penutupan."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Changmin-ah, jangan habiskan makanannya sendiri waktu Yunho sedang tes ya."

.

.

.

Belum ada lima menit dari waktu Changmin dan Yunho duduk di ruangan luas itu; mendengarkan serangkaian penutupan acara olimpiade kali ini. Terlalu banyak basa-basi, membuat Changmin menyesal masuk ke ruangan ini. Harusnya tadi dia kabur saja, "Bosan!" celetuk Yunho tiba-tiba. Dia menunjukkan gelagat ingin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet. Ikut?" tawarnya ramah.

Changmin tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk itu, "Iya."

.

"Benar-benar membosankan sekali..." Changmin bermaksud mencuci mukanya sehingga ia menuju wastafel, tetapi satu tangan menarik lengannya kuat dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Bukan hanya itu, punggungnya juga menghantam dinding kamar mandi dengan cukup keras.

"Ap?"

"Diam!" Satu tangan Yunho sudah ada di lehernya. Tidak mencekik tetapi menahannya cukup kuat, membuat nafasnya jadi agak tak nyaman. Dia ingin menyingkirkan tangan itu. Yunho memasang wajah dingin, ekspresi yang tidak dilihatnya selama 'gencatan senjata' yang mereka setujui, "Kenapa? Kau akan pasrah saja kalau aku berakhir dengan mencekikmu?"

Sulit sekali untuk bisa menatap mata Yunho, ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalamnya, "Karena aku sudah janji tak akan menyentuhmu," jawabnya pelan.

"Jadi kau hanya akan pasrah dan tak akan menyentuhku, ya kan?" tanyanya menantang.

"Tidak akan."

Yunho tertawa kecil. Changmin tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala Yunho. Tangan siswa yang tadinya ada di lehernya merayap ke atas, kebawah dagu dan memaksanya mendongak.

Bisa dirasakannya nafas Yunho menyentuh lehernya.

Changmin menelan ludah dan menutup matanya. Kalau Yunho akan membunuhnya di sini, dia rasa dia memang pantas untuk itu.

*lick

Mata Changmin membuka secepat kilat. Dia merasakan seusatu yang basah dan agak hangat di lehernya. Diikuti dengan nafas Yunho yang menyentuh area yang basah tadi. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan membuat pikirannya berputar.

Benda basah dan hangat itu kembali menyapa lehernya yang kering. Bukan hanya itu, satu tangan Yunho sudah ada di depan bajunya, melepaskan kancing kemejanya dengan satu tangan dan ritme yang tetap. Tak buru-buru pun tidak sensual.

Changmin terus menatap ke langit-langit, kedua tangannya ada di samping tubuhnya perlahan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia cengkeram. Tetapi dalam bilik toilet yang sempit ini tak ada yang bisa dia raih. Sementara itu Yunho sudah sibuk dengan dada dan leher Changmin. Siswa SMA itu mencium, menjilat dan menggigiti kulit leher dan dada mantan gurunya.

Tanpa perlu bertaruh pun, Changmin tahu bakal ada bekas kecil-kecil di seluruh dadanya dan bagian bawah lehernya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Yunho.

Kedua tangan Yunho juga sama sibuknya, seolah ingin menyentuh setiap sisi tubuh bagian atas milik gurunya itu, dia juga menyibakkan kemeja Changmin hingga tertahan oleh lengan atas korbannya.

Nafas Changmin jadi terasa berat dan celananya terasa menyempit.

Karena tubuh mereka berdua yang begitu dekat, Yunho merasakannya dan tanpa ragu menyentuh bagian depan celana Changmin. Hanya sedikit tekanan dan segera dijauhkannya. Membuat Changmin frustasi. Dia ingin tangan Yunho meremas miliknya, bukannya hanya berdiam disana tanpa tekanan sama sekali.

Yunho hanya diam dan menunggu. Kedua tangan Changmin ada di samping tubuhnya, dan menempel pada dinding. Jemarinya mencakar dinding tanpa disadari.

Setelah beberapa saat yang hening itu, Yunho kembali dan terus membelai tubuh Changmin dan menggodanya dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

Siswanya itu menghisap salah satu nipple Changmin dengan sengaja, satu tangan memilin nipple lain sementara tangan yang lain meremas bagian depan celana gurunya.

Membelainya dengan cukup kuat sehingga nafas Changmin memburu.

Saat nafas orang yang dipojokkannya jadi terdengar begitu cepat di telinga Yunho, siswa SMA itu menjauhkan tangannya.

Tetapi Changmin tetap bertahan. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekalipun punggungnya seolah siap menembus dinding di belakangnya.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya. Apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya pada gurunya ini? Kancing baju yang terbuka semua, kemeja yang keluar dari celana, kulit yang penuh bercak merah dan jejak air liurnya, juga celana yang menggembung.

Kalau dia meninggalkan Changmin begini pun tak masalah.

Changmin menunduk, dia juga melihat apa yang diperbuat oleh Yunho padanya. Konyol sekali bisa seperti ini karena seorang anak SMA yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun.

Tetapi siswa di hadapannya itu hanya diam dan memiringkan kepalanya di sana. Tidak ada yang bergerak.

Klek, ada seseorang yang masuk ke toilet, dan saat itu Yunho kembali menyerangnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho langsung menyerang bibirnya, menciumnya dan memagut bibirnya seolah penuh dengan nafsu.

Meski begitu Changmin tak bergeming dan tak membalas ciuman Yunho. Sekalipun saat ini tubuhnya memanas dan dia ingin-ingin sekali membalas ciuman Yunho itu.

Tangan Yunho juga kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman itu dengan perlahan, meski saat ini Changmin khawatir kalau orang lain yang sedang buang air kecil mendengar suara mereka, "Haaah... kenapa penutupannya lama sekali, sih? Orang itu suka sekali pidato," keluh entah siapa itu yang ada di dalam toilet tanpa menyadari ada sepasang siswa dan guru sedang terlibat dalam perbuatan yang tidak pantas.

Siswanya itu mengeliminasi jarak tubuh mereka dan berbisik di telinga Changmin, "Kau bahkan tak akan menciumku, kan?"

Suara dan nafas yang menggelitik telinganya yang memerah. Meski begitu Changmin justru semakin menekan punggungnya ke dinding. Hatinya berharap ini semua berakhir. Tak apa dia harus menahan sakit di balik celananya? Yang penting dia tak harus tersiksa begini. Ketika Yunho ada begitu dekat dengannya tetapi di saat yang sama dia tak bisa dan mampu menyentuhnya.

Yunho berhak membalas perlakuannya minggu lalu, tetapi dia bahkan memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut jika dibandingkan dengannya. Kembali Yunho menyerang bibirnya, kali ini satu tangannya tak lagi menahan untuk tidak menyentuh bagian depan celana Changmin. Sebaliknya dia sengaja membuka paksa celana Changmin dan meyusupkan tangannya kesana.

Kalau bukan karena Yunho yang menyerang bibirnya habis-habisan, Changmin bakal menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Tangan Yunho sedang menggesek dan meremas benda kebanggaannya. Panasnya jelas menandakan kalau Changmin begitu terangsang saat ini.

Tak ada gunanya merasa malu terutama karena mereka sudah melihat tubuh telanjang masiing-masing dan terlibat lebih dari itu.

Dia tak akan menyentuh Yunho, tetapi itu bukan berarti dia tak boleh klimaks.

Changmin memutuskan ciuman Yunho dan berpaling, kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan dia menggigit bibirnya yang sudah memerah, menekan suara yang tercipta ketika tubuhnya bergetar dan dia harus mengeratkan kelopak matanya.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai Changmin bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya. Yunho sudah menahannya agar tidak jatuh dengan satu tangan.

Dia juga bisa mendengar orang yang tadi masuk ke toilet sedang menutup pintu dari luar. "Bisa berdiri?" Yunho begitu baiknya menanyakan hal itu.

Changmin mengangguk, "Bisa," Dengan segera menegakkan badan dan kembali menempel pada dinding di belakangnya. Yunho tak serta merta melepaskannya. Dia memastikan Changmin benar-benar bisa berdiri tegak. Meski dia sedang berusaha menormalkan nafasnya setelah klimaks barusan.

Yunho membuka pintu bilik toilet dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Ada cairan kental warna putih yang mewarnai tangannya.

Changmin mengambil tisu dan membersihkan kemaluannya, "Apa itu? Hadiah 'selamat tinggal' karena kita tak akan bertemu lagi setelah hari ini?" Changmin membuang tisu dan segera merapikan kemeja dan celananya. Untung tak ada orang lain di dalam toilet selain mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua bertatapan dari pantulan cermin toilet, saling berusaha membaca pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf lama. File saya sempat hilang. Dan akhirnya saya putuskan untuk berhenti selama puasa (saya leboh sibuk selama puasa ^^) Tapi tetap saya usahakan untuk bisa apdet cepat. Semoga max 2-3 minggu dari sekarang ya.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah komen dan masih setia menunggu fic ini.

Mohon maaf lahir batin.

Melqbunny.


	17. Chapter 17

"Apa itu? Hadiah 'selamat tinggal' karena kita tak akan bertemu lagi setelah hari ini?" Changmin membuang tisu dan segera merapikan kemeja dan celananya. Untung tak ada orang lain di dalam toilet selain mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua bertatapan dari pantulan cermin toilet, saling berusaha membaca pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Tapi sejak 2 chap lalu memang sudah mulai meningkat. Tauklah... Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

Yunho sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"Ternyata melakukan sendiri itu kurang menyenangkan. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi di tempat yang lebih baik. Tapi, aku lebih suka kalau kau balik menciumku."

Changmin mengernyit memikirkan kata-kata Yunho itu. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir karena sebagian dari pikirannya menolak untuk percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar, "Tapi bukankah setelah hari ini kita tak akan bertemu lagi?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandagannya dari kaca dan memilih untuk langsung menatap Changmin, "Jadi kau mau putus?"

"..." Pandangan Changmin berubah kosong, dia menggeleng perlahan dengan gerakan robotik.

Siswanya menggedikkan bahu lalu beranjak untuk keluar toilet.

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya lalu menarik lengan kemeja Yunho, berharap masih masuk kategori 'tidak menyentuh'. Otomatis yang kemejanya ditarik menoleh dan melihat pada jemari yang ada di lengan kemejanya. Gurunya segera melepaskan tarikannya itu, terlalu takut, "Kau serius? Aku kan sudah..."

"Cium aku!"

"Eh? Hah?"

"Kubilang cium aku..." kali ini suaranya jauh lebih lembut bahkan ada senyum kecil di sana.

Dengan ragu-ragu Changmin mendekat, dia melihat dengan seksama wajah Yunho yang sabar menunggunya melakukan sesuatu. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya kecupan singkat tanpa tekanan sama sekali. Tetapi dia begitu perlahan untuk menjauhkan wajahnya, seolah takut memecahkan kristal rapuh.

Wajah Yunho terlihat malas setelah ciuman singkat itu terjadi, "Yang benar saja?!" Yunho benar-benar beranjak pergi dari toilet kali ini, disusul Changmin yang masih belum bisa menyerap dan memahami semua informasi ini.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali untuk acara penutupan olimpiade. Yunho dapat medali dan langsung diberi pengarahan ekstra bersama dengan siswa lain yang nilainya sama dengannya. Changmin menunggunya di taman, sudah terlalu penat berada di dalam ruangan seharian ini.

Dia tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari kejadian di toilet tadi. Kalau teman-temannya tahu dia seperti naik roller coaster karena seorang anak SMA, mereka bakal menertawainya habis-habisan. Apa harusnya dia mencium Yunho dengan lebih lembut tadi?

Tapi wajahnya tadi?

Habis ini mereka benar-benar harus membicarakan hubungan mereka.

"Ah? Songsaenim!" Changmin masih duduk dan melamun, "Changmin songsaenim!" Barulah setelah mendengar namanya disebut, dia menoleh ke sumber suara.

Meski demikian dia perlu beberapa saat untuk memproses siapa yang memanggilnya barusan, dia bahkan sampai mengerutkan dahinya karena tak percaya, "Kok kalian bisa ada di sini?"

"Tempat ini dekat dengan kolam renang jadi kami sekalian ke sini..." Jokwon mengatakannya dengan riang. Bukan kolam renang yang biasa mereka datangi, tetapi ganti suasana juga perlu.

"Bukannya pertandingannya sudah selesai?"

"Kami bergabung dengan klub renang bukan karena ingin ikut kompetisi tetapi karena kami suka renang."

Changmin membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Yunho beruntung punya rekan klub yang sangat supportif. Otomatis dia tersenyum kalau memikirkan hal itu. Paling tidak Yunho punya orang-orang ini dalam hidupnya, "Tapi Yunho masih di dalam."

"Apa dia menang? Nilainya bagus tidak?"

Changmin hanya memberi mereka senyuman dan satu ibu jari, "Oh, itu dia..."

Mereka berbalik dan langsung menubruk Yunho, "Yah! YAH! Lepaskan!" benar-benar membuat Changmin iri karena dia tak bisa berpelukan dengan Yunho di depan umum. Kadang rasanya ingin menarik siswa-siswa itu satu-satu lalu mengamankan Yunho. Cih, mustahil! Hubungan mereka saja tidak jelas begini.

Mereka akhirnya melepaskan Yunho setelah beberapa lama dan Yunho terlihat berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, "Kalian mau membunuhku?"

"Nggak lah... oh ya... mana ibu kepala sekolah?"

"Kepala sekolah ada acara hari ini, tadi nenek saja datang dengan diantar sopir," justru Changmin yang menjawab.

"Lagi pula penanggung jawabku hari ini Changmin songsaenim, itu karena hari ini guru di sekolah ada acara, kan?"

Seungri, Jokwon dan yang lain langsung cemberut setelahnya. Changmin tak mengerti dengan perubahan yang begitu mendadak ini, "Yaaahhh... tahu begitu kita tak perlu repot repot kemari..."

"Mending kita ke game center saja..."

"Yah! Kalian tidak ikhlas!" Yunho protes ketika teman-temannya langsung bubar.

"Sudah ah. Besok kau harus traktir kami! Awas kalau kau berani kabur!"

"Lalu kalian pergi begitu saja?" Yunho mengeluh begitu saja tapi tak ada yang menghiraukan mereka. Changmin jadi khawatir juga kalau Yunho jadi sakit hati karenanya.

.

"Apa tak apa kalau mereka pergi?"

"Hah? Oh tak apa. Mereka mau makan kok," makanya mereka datang ke sini, berharap dapat traktiran dari kepala sekolah.

Changmin bingung, sepertinya mereka tadi tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang makan setelah ini.

.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu..." Yunho menyerahkan medali padanya

Benda bulat dan bersinar dan sudah ada di tangannya, "Untukku? Kenapa?" dia tak mengerti. Bahkan dia pikir Yunho tak akan sudi berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan ini tanpamu. Lagi pula ada itu atau tidak di rumah juga tak akan membuat banyak perbedaan."

Changmin memikirkan hal itu sambil melihat ekspresi Yunho, "Aku tak mau," katanya sambil menyodorkan medali itu kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"Hah?" mata Yunho sampai membulat karena tak percaya.

Ada kalimat yang tertahan di dalam kepala Changmin dan dia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, "Kalau cincin nikah aku mau."

"Hah? Ah bodo amat, mending aku susul teman-temanku lalu mengajak Seungri minum-minum saja!"

"Eh? Yah Yunho! Kau ini masih di bawah umur! Hei! Ajak aku saja!"

.

.

.

"Jadi... ini maksudnya minum-minum?" Changmin sampai tak percaya, bisa-bisanya dia tertipu begini. Tadi Yunho gagal mengejar teman-teman klub renangnya dan kini mereka duduk di dekat lokasi olimpiade sambil meminum banana milk.

"Memangnya kau kira aku mau minum apa?"

"Alkohol, lah."

"Hah? Nggak kok. Kan masih di bawah umur," jawabnya polos, seolah itu adalah informasi umum.

Changmin tak bisa memendam, "... kau membuatku khawatir. Jadi biasanya kau minum-minum banana milk dengan teman-temanmu begitu?"

"Iya. Kalau alkohol bahaya, apalagi kami kan renang, kalau tanpa sadar mabuk lalu renang, bisa mati."

Logika yang bagus, anak-anak yang baik pula. Juga Yunho yang akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk makan bekal dari nenek, Changmin bahkan hanya berani membuka satu kotak makan yang berisi buah saja.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus SMA? Kuliah dimana?" Yunho menggedikkan bahu, "Masih belum tahu?"

"Lulus SMA langsung bikin tattoo yang besar di punggung lalu bergabung dengan seven stars. Ahh... kehidupan gank yang penuh bahaya."

Changmin diam dan melongo, "Kau... serius?"

"Nggak, itu impiannya Seungri. Aku hanya ingin kuliah yang benar, lulus lalu kerja. Kalau bisa tinggal di asrama atau apartemen selama kuliah lalu pindah dari rumah setelah lulus."

Dia lupa kalau Yunho tinggal di rumah besar yang tidak bahagia.

"Kau sendiri? Sudah memikirkan akan ambil jurusan apa untuk S2?"

"Tidak," Changmin menjawab singkat, "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku pilih, atau apa aku memang harus ambil S2."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti. Bukankah semua baik-baik saja sebelumnya?

"Karena aku tak bisa maju, sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada kita. Tentang hubungan kita," Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho, "Aku tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Meski aku melakukannya karena perasaanku padamu yang begitu dalam. Seminggu ini, begitu berat untukku. Harus pura-pura di depan orang-orang, menahan diri untuk tidak..."

"Menangis?"

Changmin langsung menoleh padanya dan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya sesaat. Hanya sesaat karena dia menyadari posisi mereka, "untuk tidak terlihat lemah."

Yunho mengambil kimbabnya yang terakhir dan mengunyahnya, dia sendiri sudah pura-pura terlihat biasa saja. Padahal jujur saja dia stress berat. Kalau tak ada kucing kecilnya, bisa saja dia melakukan hal yang bodoh. Tapi, untungnya dia sempat juga mendapatkan bantuan. Sekarang hanya masalah ketetapan hatinya, "Aku tak merubah keputusanku tadi. Apa yang dibingungkan?" Yunho akhirnya membereskan kotak-kotak itu dan memasukkannya dalam tas.

Gurunya tak membantunya sama sekali, dia membiarkan Yunho sibuk sendiri karena saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting dari kotak makan itu, "Yunho... kau bahkan tak lagi memanggilku..."

"Changminnie..." Yunho memotongnya.

Mantan guru magang itu hanya bisa diam dan menatap Yunho yang terlihat begitu tenang, "Jangan mempermainkanku!" tetapi itu karena hatinya yang lagi-lagi menggila.

"Besok kau ada acara?" tanya Yunho tak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Changmin barusan.

"Ke kampus pagi harinya."

"Kalau begitu besok aku ke apartemenmu sepulang sekolah ya..." Yunho berdiri dan melihat jam tangannya, "Ah, aku pasti sudah di jemput. Kakek mungkin sudah ada di depan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kakekku menjemputku."

"Bukan itu! Untuk apa kau ke apartemenku besok?"

"Pacaran," Yunho mendadak berdiri dan membungkuk untuk mengecup pipi Changmin, "Sampai ketemu besok," katanya riang sebelum meninggalkan Changmin dengan membawa serta tas yang berisi kotak-kotak makan yang sudah kosong.

Changmin berdiri dan bermaksud mengejar Yunho yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh, tetapi siswanya itu tidak bohong waktu dia bilang kalau dia dijemput. Ada mobil bagus di depan dan ada seseorang dengan seragam yang membukakan pintu untuk Yunho.

Teriak sekarang bakal memalukan, tetapi serius itu kakeknya Yunho yang ada di dalam mobil? Jadi penasaran.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menatap Changmin dengan penasaran, terutama setelah Ryeowook memberitahunya tentang kelakuan Changmin yang aneh. Satu saat dia tersenyum tetapi detik berikutnya langsung murung, dan begitu lagi berulang-ulang, "Hei, Changmin, pacarmu mencarimu tuh!"

"Hah? Hah? Mana? Mana?" Changmin yang begitu panik segera berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling, tetapi tak ada Yunho dalam radius pandangannya.

Jonghyun dan Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat kelakuan ajaib sahabat mereka yang paling kalem dan tenang ini. Dan ketika Changmin akhirnya menyadari kalau tidak ada Yunho di sini, dia menatap pelaku keisengan tadi dengan sengit, "Jadi kau punya pacar sekarang?" Ryeowook langsung menyimpulkan.

"Anak mana?" Jonghyun menimpali

"Pasti tidak kuliah di sini," kali ini Ryeowook.

"Sudah sampai mana?"

"Cantik tidak?"

"Jangan-jangan siswa di tempatmu magang?"

"Eh, kalau begitu tidak boleh. Tidak boleh pacaran dengan siswa sendiri."

"Tapi kan dia sudah selesai magang sekarang."

"Bukannya Changmin itu lebih suka yang dewasa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini nampaknya seleranya laki-laki yang dewasa, yang dadanya bidang"

"Atau mukanya kecil"

"Atau yang tinggi dan kaki yang panjang, pahanya juga kuat."

Changmin tak percaya dia mendapat serangan beruntun begini dari Ryeowook dan Jonghyun. Untung tak ada Kyuhyun dan yang lain, bisa habis dia. "Sudah! Hentikan!"

"Ah, apa kau sedang ada masalah dengannya? Makanya moodmu naik turun?"

"Mungkin orang itu cuma mempermainkan Changmin karena Changmin terkenal dengan masa pacaran yang singkat?"

"Balas dendam untuk orang lain mungkin?"

Kali ini kedua tangan Changmin sudah ada di atas tangan kedua temannya itu, sambil agak membungkuk, "Sudah, kumohon hentikan," wajahnya terlihat memelas, memangnya dia dulu seburuk itu?

"Kalau begitu kau harus membawanya untuk bertemu dengan kami!" Ryeowook langsung menuntut, "Atau kami akan mencarinya dan memberitahunya kalau kau ini playboy!"

Changmin mengernyit dan bibirnya mendadak cemberut seolah baru mencium sesuatu yang berbau busuk. Yunho itu miliknya seorang dan bukan untuk dibagi. Tapi dia tak mau kalau ada yang mengatakan pada Yunho soal masa lalunya, apa dia akan percaya kalau Changmin serius padanya? Atau malah langsung memutuskannya? Jelas saja Changmin langsung menatap sengit dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook yang tadinya hanya iseng langsung duduk tegak, "Kenapa begini? Orang ini spesial, ya kan? Kau biasanya langsung bilang 'buat apa?' atau 'tak perlu, dia hanya mahasiswa fakultas lain atau 'lain kali saja' kenapa sekarang tidak begitu?"

"Lain kali saja!" Changmin berkata tegas.

"Jonghyun! Orang ini spesial! Kita langsung saja mencarinya!" Ryeowook menyikut-nyikut Jonghyun dengan semangat.

"Apa susahnya memperkenalkannya? Kita nggak akan mendekatinya kalau tahu dia pacarmu, kok," Jonghyun lebih tenang, tetapi dia juga sama menuntutnya.

"Kalau dia tidak mau?"

"Mana ada tidak mau tahu teman dari pacar sendiri? Pacarmu posesif?" tantang Jonghyun.

Bukan pacarnya yang posesif tapi dirinya yang posesif. Lagipula saat ini hubungannya dengan Yunho masih dipertanyakan, "Kalian tak akan semudah itu menemukannya..." celetuk Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Siapa yang tidak mau kembali ke asrama dan malah memilih tinggal di apartemen yang tak jauh dari tempat magang meski waktu magang sudah selesai?"

Otot di dahi Changmin berkedut karenanya.

"Aku akan membujuknya... tapi jangan memaksakan waktunya. Kami baru mulai pacaran dan saat ini sedang kurang baik."

.

.

.

Yunho mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Tak ada hal yang mengganggunya hari ini. Kurang lebih. Tapi hari ini juga jadi hari yang berbeda. Tak ada latihan renang, tak ada privat. Dia hanya pelu fokus menghadapi ujiannya.

"Hari ini tak ada latihan, tak ada privat... mau main?" Seungri menawari.

"Mmm... kita kan sudah akan ujian, Seungri..." Jokwon protes.

Seungri juga tahu kalau bulan depan mereka akan ujian, "Iya sih, kalau begitu sebentar saja. Ayo kita makan tteok dulu. Kita kan sudah lama tak kesana. Yun! Jangan bilang kau tak mau ikut!" ancamnya serius.

Mendengar kata tteok membuat Yunho jadi ingin makan juga, "Aku mau," tetapi Yunho segera mengirim pesan pada Changmin kalau dia akan makan tteokbokki di tempat langganan mereka.

"Eh, Hei, itu Jungkook! Hey, Jongkookie, kau mau makan tteok bersama kami?" Jokwon berteriak pada siswa kelas C yang adalah teman satu sekolah dasar.

Jungkook melihat mereka bertiga dan langsung meghampiri, "Hei! Tim renang! Kalian menang kemarin, kan? Yo, Yunho, kau hebat sekali minggu lalu!"

Seungri dan Jokwon langsung memutar bola mata mereka, "Ini sih tanda-tanda dia minta ditraktir."

"Ayolah, kan kalian menang..." Jungkook merangkul Seungri dan Jokwon sambil nyengir kuda.

Mereka berjalan keluar sekolah bersama-sama, dengan Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan handphone barunya. Changmin membalas pesan-pesannya secepat kilat dan dia kesulitan dengan itu.

"Memangnya uangmu kemana? Ini kan masih awal bulan.

Jungkook nyengir, "Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk mendaftar kompetisi dance." Yunho berhenti berjalan mendadak.

"Ayo, Yun!" Jokwon yang menyadari kalau Yunho berhenti berjalan segera memanggilnya, Yunho kembali berjalan setelahnya.

.

Mereka berempat makan dengan santai dan riang, saling menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing saat mempersiapkan kompetisi. Tetapi meski didesak, pangalaman Yunho soal mempersiapkan olimpiade matematika hanyalah : soal, soal dan lebih banyak soal.

Yunho yang membayar makanan mereka dan Jokwon serta Seungri meyakinkan Jungkook agar tidak perlu merasa tak enak hati kalau ingin tambah.

.

Setelah cukup lama mereka di sana, akhirnya mereka bermaksud untuk pulang, "Aku duluan, ya. Masih ada latihan " Jungkook pun pamit, beranjak pergi dan begitu pula dengan yang lain, bermaksud pergi ke halte bis.

Tetapi baru beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpisah, Yunho mengejarnya, "Tunggu, Jungkook!"

"Apa?"

Yunho menyodorkan uang dari dompetnya. Jumlahnya banyak. "Pakai ini untuk daftar kompetisi."

Jungkook terdiam menatap uang dengan mudahnya diselipkan oleh Yunho ke tangannya. "Kau..."

"Pakai saja. Tak perlu kau kembalikan..."

"Aku bukannya tak mau menerima, hanya saja... mmm..." Jelas sekali ada keraguan di sana.

Tentu saja Yunho bisa membacanya dengan mudah, "Ambil saja! Kalau ada yang bilang kau dapat uang dari pelacur, dia akan berhadapan denganku!" katanya menegaskan.

Kata-kata Yunho barusan langsung membuatnya panik, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu, tahu! Aku... hanya khawatir kalau-kalau itu uang les atau iuran sekolah yang belum kau bayarkan."

"Sudah kubayarkan!" katanya tegas.

"Kau memang teman yang baik, Yunho. Aku berhutang padamu. Kalau menang aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Tentu..."

.

Yunho memandang kepergian Jungkook dengan senyum, tetapi begitu temannya yang satu itu menghilang dari pandangan, senyumnya memudar. "Kau mau ikut kompetisi dance juga?"

"Yah! Seungri! Jantungku bisa copot tahu!" tangan Yunho sudah ada di depan dada, mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Dia juga sampai membungkuk.

"Tapi kau ingin ikut, kan?" goda Seungri yang tersenyum jahil.

"Nggak!" Yunho segera berjalan pergi dari sana.

Meski begitu Seungri tak melepaskannya begitu saja, "Kenapa? Kau kan dulu suka menari?" tanyanya polos.

Diingatkan begitu, kepala Yunho jadi berdenyut, "Sudah tidak! Sudahlah! Hentikan semua ini!"

"Memang sampai kapan kau akan berusaha untuk bisa mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuamu?" Seungri mengikuti langkah Yunho.

Ada jeda. Seungri tahu betul tentang Yunho. Mereka sudah begitu lama berteman. Dia juga tahu kalau dulu Yunho mengikuti tarian-tarian yang sedang hits, "... tidak lagi. Sudah cukup sampai di sini," katanya, "Tapi aku juga tak punya kemampuan untuk ikut kompetisi dance, aku ini tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Jungkook. Amatiran saja bukan," tambahnya.

"Itu karena kau menghabiskan semua waktumu untuk mengejar orang tuamu."

"Biar saja!" katanya sambil memandang Seungri dengan sengit.

"Heii! Seungri! Yunho! Bisnya sudah terlihat!" Jokwon memanggil mereka berdua. Seungri segera berlari tetapi tidak demikian dengan Yunho. Dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

.

"Mana Yunho?" Jokwon langsung bertanya pada Seungri yang nyaris tertinggal bis.

Seungri menengok ke luar jendela. Sahabatnya masih di sana, sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang keterlaluan, "Katanya ada yang tertinggal."

"Mau ke rumahnya sore ini? Aku ada PR."

.

.

.

Yunho hanya diam di sana, dia memang tak ingin lagi 'mengejar' kedua orang tuanya. Meski begitu tetap saja kata-kata Seungri terdengar tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau suka menari?"

Siswa SMA itu berjengit dan segera berbalik ketika menyadari ada yang sengaja mengejutkannya dari belakang. Dia lalu menghela nafas ketika tahu siapa yang melakukan itu, "Kukira kau di apartemen."

Changmin masih menenteng messenger bag –nya, habis dari kampus dia memilih untuk membuntuti Yunho. Apalagi karena tadi Yunho mengiriminya pesan kalau dia akan makan tteok dulu dengan teman-temannya. Jujur dia takut kalau Yunho kabur, "Nggak, aku dari kampus dan perpustakaan tadi."

"Ah ya, aku ingin ke perpustakaan kota. Masih sempat, kan?" Yunho melihat jam tangannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke sana saja," ajak Changmin santai

"Yakin?"

"Tentu!" jawabnya riang. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke perpustakaan kota bersama.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kau suka menari?" Telinga Yunho langsung berkedut mendengarnya, "Kenapa tidak lakukan saja? Aku lihat kau memberi uang pada siswa kelas B tadi..."

"Kau ini mengikutiku sejak kapan?"

Changmin hanya nyengir, "Ikut saja. Dari pada ditunda? Benar kata Seungri..."

"Kalau aku terlalu sibuk mengejar kedua orang tuaku?!" ada seditik kekesalan di sana. Dia muak diingatkan oleh dua orang dalam satu hari, "Aku tak ingin mengejar mereka, titik. Tapi aku juga yang berhak memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan!"

Melihat letupan itu, Changmin terdiam, "Maaf..." katanya lirih.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi,"

.

Yunho menyusuri rak buku untuk mencari buku yang dia cari. Changmin sengaja mengikutinya sambil pura-pura tertarik dengan buku-buku lain. Dia hanya ingin bisa memandang Yunho. Sebegitu asyiknya sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari buku apa yang dipnjam oleh Yunho.

Dan perut Changmin berbunyi, "Makan," katanya singkat.

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kedai Gukbap, menikmati makanan tradisional sup daging sapi.

"Hmmm... ah... ini enak sekali,"

Changmin yang makan dengan riang seperti seorang anak kecil yang dapat permen selalu bisa membuat Yunho menatapnya beberapa saat. Tapi dia juga makan meski dengan kecepatan yang tidak lebih cepat dari orang yang duduk di hadapannya itu, "Apa yang biasa kau lakukan waktu punya pacar?"

"Hm?" pikirannya masih tentang mengisi perut, "Maksudmu apa yang biasa kulakukan dengan pacarku kalau aku sedang punya pacar?" Yunho hanya mengangguk, dan segera saja Changmin berpikir, "Mmm... kurasa tidak banyak?" katanya tak yakin, "Mungkin makan bersama, nonton bersama terkadang juga ke perpustakaan bersama, tapi rasanya tak enak, seperti dibuntuti saja, kan?"

"Bukannya saat itu mereka pacarmu?"

Changmin mengangguk-angguk tetapi segera mengisi penuh mulutnya, membuat Yunho harus menunggu, "Aku pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu, tetapi seperti yang pernah kubilang, rasanya aneh..."

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Ya aneh, akhirnya aku tak pernah bisa melakukan yang lebih, sampai dapat julukan dari teman-temanku."

"Pervert virgin?"

Otot di kepala Changmin berkedut mendengarnya, "Tahu dari mana?!"

"Ha? Hanya asal menebak saja," jawab Yunho polos, "Habis kau ini mesum, sih..."

Mendengarnya, Changmin langsung saja cemberut, "Apa salahnya kalau ingin begitu? Mantan-mantanku mau, kok. Hanya saja akhirnya justru aku yang tidak bisa melakukan itu. Baru sampai buka baju lalu aku mengusir mereka." Yunho hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya sekilas, "Memangnya apa rencanamu dengan pacaran ini? Belajar bersama?"

"Memangnya belajar bersama tidak termasuk pacaran?"

"Kau memang belum pernah pacaran, ya kan?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Kupikir tadinya kau ingin mengajariku pacaran,"

Changmin memijit kepalanya, "Kau ini seolah ketertarikanmu itu terbatas pada renang, baseball dan belajar. Kita lakukan sama dengan yang sudah kau dan teman cewekmu lakukan itu kurasa juga sudah termasuk kategori pacaran. Iya... lakukan itu saja. Memangnya kenapa hari ini kau berencana ke apartemenku? Pacaran apa? Pasti kau hanya bermaksud mengerjakan PR saja, kan?"

"Make out."

"Hah?"

"Tadinya kupikir hari ini kita bisa make out di apartemenmu... setelah PR ku selesai, tapi kau muncul di..."

Satu tangan Changmin mendadak membekapnya, mencegahnya untuk berkata lebih ketika seorang pekerja lewat di dekat meja mereka, "Make out?" ulang Changmin lirih, tak percaya. Yunho mengangguk pelan, matanya terlhat begitu innocent, "Kau mengajakku untuk make out?" masih tak percaya dan tangannya masih ada di bibir Yunho.

Siswa SMA itu menggedikkan bahu, bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan itu.

Pikiran Changmin berputar kencang. Jadi Yunho serius memulai kembali hubungan mereka? Bahkan dia bermaksud untuk make out dengannya hari ini? Bukannya Changmin tak ingin make out dengan reinkarnasi Mooseok ini, tetapi setelah apa yang terjadi, bukannya terlalu cepat?

Karena dirasa terlalu lama, Yunho melepaskan tangan Changmin yang membekapnya itu, "Ada yang salah?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan campuran khawatir dan tidak percaya, "Yun..."

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang kemarin, kan? Ternyata melakukan semuanya sendiri kurang menyenangkan, aku ingin kau menciumku, dan kau gagal kemarin," Yunho menghela nafas mengingatnya, "Kupikir, kita bisa mengulangi awalnya dan kau akan mengajariku. Itu saja."

Pemuda tinggi dan manis itu merasa habis dihantam dengan beban puluhan kilogram. Bagaimana bisa Yunho masih baik padanya setelah apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dia ingin mengulangi awalnya? Bagaimana dia bisa begitu baik?

Mooseok baik. Sungguh dia pria yang luar biasa, tetapi itu karena dia terpaksa untuk menjadi kuat, juga dengan posisi dan tanggung jawabnya dulu.

Kenapa setelah terlahir kembali begini, dia bisa tetap sebaik ini?

Changmin merasa sudah jadi manusia bodoh dan tak berguna, "Aku... sudah bersalah padamu..."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama terus-terusan, aku bosan. Tapi dengan syarat. Kalau aku merasa tak nyaman, kita bisa berhenti. Dan aku tak mau ada di bawah."

"Ha?"

"Sakit. Aku nggak suka sakit."

"Tapi rasa sakit itu kan juga bisa menimbulkan kegembiraan," Changmin berusaha menjelaskan berdasarkan apa yang dia rasakan.

Yunho mengernyit, "Kata siapa? Teori macam apa itu?" berkali-kali dia masuk rumah sakit karena hal yang tidak masuk akal dan tetap saja dia tidak suka.

"Itu benar kok, aku suka... ah... kurasa beda-beda sih ya. Tapi buatku rasanya lebih menyenangkan... ketika ada rasa nikmat dan sakit di saat yang sama. Juga ketika banyak syaraf yang distimulasi di saat yang bersamaan, itu kan menyenangkan," Changmin bertopang dagu memikirkannya, "Kau punya toys?"

"Vinyl toys? Action figure one piece?"

"Maksudnya mainan untuk di kala privat."

"Ha? Oh..." Yunho menggeleng.

Changmin jadi ingat, kalau orang yang biasa olah raga berat biasanya tidak akan terlalu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak seperti dirinya ini. Jadi intinya, Yunho itu tergolong polos, "Aku punya beberapa mainan, sih..." Apalagi semenjak tahu ukuran area privat Yunho, dia sengaja membeli benda yang kira-kira seukuran dengan itu.

"Sering memakainya ya?"

Konyol sekali Yunho bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu dengan tenang, di tempat umum pula. Kalau sampai ada yang dengar kan memalukan sekali. Telinganya juga jadi terasa hangat, pasti memerah sekarang, "Lumayan, tetapi rasanya juga tidak maksimal. Apalagi semenjak bertemu denganmu," Changmin membuang muka, seluruh wajahnya juga memerah.

Yunho tak berkata apa-apa, dan malah menyantap supnya kembali. Changmin melanjutkan, "aku ingin kau mengurusku"

"HAA?" Changmin segera membekapnya kembali meskipun itu hanya reaksi reflek, jadi Yunho segera menjauhkan tangan Changmin, "Apa-apaan kau ini?!" protesnya kesal, "Aku kan hanya ingin tahu apa aku salah dengar atau tidak!"

Seluruh wajah mantan guru magang itu merah gelap, harusnya tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun pacarnya ini sudah mengerti. Sayangnya dia ini kelewat polos. Setelah menelan ludah, Changmin baru mulai menjelaskan, "Maksudku... aku ingin kita pacaran. Mengurusku di atas ranjang, mungkin," tetapi kekasih kecilnya itu menampakkan wajah tak mengerti. Changmin benar-benar dikuras emosi dan mentalnya, "Akuinginkaudiatas," katanya cepat.

Ada beberapa detik dari wajah bingung ke wajah mengerti, "Ooh... begitu saja kenapa berbelit-belit?"

"Itu karena aku tak ingin kau salah mengerti!" aduh, minta ampun mengobrol soal begini di tempat umum dengan pacar yang masih polos, "Kau ini, padahal kemarin kau menyerangku begitu..."

"Cuma lihat video."

"Hhh... tahu begini hari ini kita ke apartemenku saja ya?"

"Oh ya. Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di sana? Magang sudah selesai dan..."

"Aku belum akan pindah. Aku sudah minta ijin orang tuaku dan mereka tak masalah. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku lulus," jujur dia lega dengan kejelasan absurd dari hubungan mereka ini, "Aku lihat ada agen 'home-schooling' tak jauh dari apartemenku. Untuk sementara aku akan part time sebagai pengajar home schooling dan privat. Aku akan cari info dulu."

"Per sesi berapa biayanya?"

"Ha?"

"Jadi kan aku bisa privat denganmu..."

"ASDFGHJKL! #$%^&. Yun! Kau ini..."

"Privat mata pelajaran biologi dan yang lain. Fisika dan politik kau bisa?"

Changmin berkedip-kedip ketika menyadari kalau yang dibicarakan oleh Yunho benar-benar soal les privat mata pelajaran. Padahal otaknya tadi sudah dilemparkan ke dalam imajinasi yang tidak-tidak. Mengajari Yunho soal ini dan itu. Aduh, rasanya kalah telak, "Mana ada ceritanya aku ambil untung dari pacar sendiri?"

"Pisahkan ini dengan itu! Yang akan membayarmu kan orang tuaku, bukan aku."

.

.

.

Yunho duduk bersila di lantai apartemen kecil milik Changmin, dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR-nya. Sore hari yang terasa damai, tidak ada suara ribut sama sekali. Sebab pemilik kamar itu sedang tidur; menggunakan paha Yunho sebagai bantalnya.

Alasannya dia terlalu lelah setelah ke kampus untuk mencari informasi beasiswa, mengejar dosen dan masih ke agen home-schooling.

Meski PR-nya sudah selesai, tetapi Changmin masih belum bangun juga, jadi Yunho mengambil buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan dan mulai membaca dari halaman yang dia tinggalkan kemarin.

Beberapa menit berselang, mata Yunho menyipit perlahan, tak lagi fokus pada apa yang dia baca. Kelopak matanya naik turun, ketika tulisan cetakan rapi itu berubah menjadi goresan kuas. Dia menyadarinya, lalu berkedip-kedip cepat menghalau kantuk.

Yunho memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat beberapa detik, lalu dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Dia melihat padang rumput, perlahan dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Vukan tempat yang familiar, bukan tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi. Dan langit begitu cerah. Meski begitu dia terlndungi oleh nanungan pohon besar.

Tadi dia ada di dalam apartemen Changmin, bukan di luar ruangan.

Yunho menunduk, melihat ke pahanya; harusnya ada Changmin di sana.

"Hah?" dia mundur kebelakang dan menabrak kasur Changmin. Saat itu semuanya kembali seperti seharusnya; kamar Changmin.

"Ng?" Changmin yang merasa tak nyaman perlahan bangun dan duduk di sampingnya, "Jam berapa ini?" meski begitu pemilik kamar itu hanya duduk di sana dalam diam dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat semula.

Yunho bernafas dalam-dalam. Kantuknya hilang karena kejadian barusan. Rasanya begitu nyata, dia bahkan bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Tapi tadi ketika dia menunduk, dia yakin lagi-lagi dia melihat jaegori. Pakaian tradisional lagi, dan ada seseorang yang menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal sama seperti Changmin.

Seorang pria tidur di pangkuannya dengan pakaian tradisional juga. Seseorang...

Dia... sekilas mirip dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, Changmin yang kembali ke kampusnya langsung diseret oleh Kyuhyun, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, lalu ini caramu mengucapkan salam?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, masih tidak berubah, sahabatnya Shim Changmin, "Aku dapat desas-desus kalau kau punya pacar sekarang. Kenapa aku baru tahu ya? Dan kenapa aku tidak dengar dari mulut Shim Changmin?"

"Kau kan biasanya tidak tertarik soal pacar-pacarku," jawabnya membela diri

"Aku ini khawatir, tidakkah kau bisa lihat itu?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Dengar Kyu, aku sudah janji akan membawanya untuk bertemu dengan kalian, tetapi ini bukan saat yang tepat, oke. Aku akan memintanya dan aku belum cerita banyak soal teman-teman kampusku."

"Baik," jawabnya setuju, "Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Mmm.. 3 minggu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Itu lebih lama dari tebakan Minho,"

"Yap, mana bisa aku lupa, teman-teman yang suka menjadikanku bahan taruhan," ujarnya memutar bola mata malas. Entah ini sudah kali keberapa teman-temannya bertaruh soal lamanya dia berpacaran.

"Hanya soal putus saja, yang lain tidak menarik," Kyuhyun merangkul Changmin, "Jadi... kapan kau berencana akan putus?"

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Tidak ada rencana. Oh ya, ada penawaran beasiswa dan aku harus melihatnya."

"Nanti!" Minho dan Jonghyun muncul, "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan lari dari kami."

"Aku tidak lari. Aku ini sibuk, kalian tak tahu aku sedang mulai mengajar homeschooling akhir-akhir ini."

Mereka melengos, "Kau itu tak sebegitunya perlu uang, kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah membuat seorang cewek jadi hamil."

"Tidak. Sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu sebelum kuliah S2."

"Terlalu mencurigakan. Kau tidak bilang mau kuliah S2!" protes Kyuhyun, "Jadi kapan kau akan mengajaknya ke ranjang?"

"Hush! Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa? Setelah itu biasanya Changmin akan putus, kan?"

Mengajak ke ranjang? Yang bagaimana? Seperti minggu lalu dimana Yunho berlutut di depannya yang duduk di atas ranjang? Dengan cermat memberi instruksi pada Yunho tentang detil melakukan blowjob. Sementara muridnya? Tentu saja langsung praktek dengan benda privatnya sebagai alat berlatih. Walau Yunho sempat tersedak dan nyaris muntah karenanya. Setelah istirahat sejam mereka mengulanginya lagi.

Changmin harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak orgasme karena mata Yunho yang begitu innocent ketika menatapnya dari bawah. Ketika dia dengan polosnya melakukan semua yang diinstruksikan olehnya, dan ketika Yunho memaksakan benda privatnya untuk masuk dalam mulut sedalamnya hingga nyaris tersedak lagi.

Atau ketika Yunho memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya... dan memasukkan... "Ahh..." coba Yunho tak pakai kondom. Pacarnya terlalu berhati-hati dan tak mau ambil resiko sih... Harus bagaimana membujuknya agar dia tak mengenakan karet itu lagi?

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Baru 3 minggu... terlalu cepat," Minho justru yang menyangkalnya.

Changmin menyembunyikan senyumnya, hari kedua mereka pacaran, mereka berdua tak lagi virgin. Dia tak ingin membandingkan, tetapi mungkin dia jadi yang tercepat diantara teman-temannya? Walau dia baru bisa mulai melakukan hal yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya akhir-akhir ini; yaitu mengajari Yunho.

Kadang dia memang merasa memanfaatkan Yunho untuk menggapai kenikmatannya, sih. Tapi Yunho tidak protes sedikitpun kok, kadang dengan semangat dia mengerjai tubuhnya. Pasti dia juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kenikmatan itu.

"Atau Changmin baru membayangkan yang iya-iya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Membayangkan seperti itu pun tak ada gunanya, lihat saja besok, kali pertama mereka, Changmin bakal langsung memutuskannya."

"Bisa-bisa kau jadi virgin seumur hidup."

"Ah, sudahlah kalian ini," Changmin berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya dan menghalau bayangan yang iya-iya , "Kita bertemu lagi di cafe setelah ini saja bagaimana? Aku ada urusan dengan dosenku juga..." Changmin berusaha lepas dari rangkulan Kyuhyun dan segera melesat ke lantai 2, tempat ruangan dosennya berada.

"Cih, dia kabur begitu saja."

"Tak apa, nanti juga kita bisa ketemu di cafe, kan?"

"Oh ya, dia sudah pacaran 3 minggu. Kalau begitu tebakan Suho dan Minho yang 19 hari dan 21 hari langsung dicoret dari daftar taruhan."

"Ugh! Harusnya aku taruhan 25 hari," ucap Minho kesal karena kalah taruhan soal berapa lama Changmin pacaran kali ini.

.

.

.

Yunho baru pulang dari perpustakaan, dia tidak ke apartemen Changmin karena menurutnya, memenuhi keinginan Changmin untuk bertemu setiap hari itu tidak baik, apalagi karena pacarnya itu mulai meminta untuk melakukan yang iya-iya. Luar biasa sekali, belum lagi Yunho sudah berusaha untuk pelan-pelan tetapi Changmin memintanya untuk lebih cepat, memangnya dia itu masochist apa?

"Haahhh..." dia ini kan masih muda, masih belum genap 17 tahun, kok sudah dipaksa untuk berbuat mesum sih?

Dia terlihat cemberut sendiri ketika memasuki halaman rumahnya. Yunho melihat ada seseorang yang pamit di pintu depan lalu menaiki mobilnya. Sepertinya dia pernah lihat orang itu. Siapa ya? Kenapa pamit dengan ayahnya?

Eh? Ayahnya sudah pulang?

.

"Changmin..."

Meaaaoww

Yunho menggendong kucing kecilnya ke kamar. Dia makin lincah dan aktif saja juga makin berat, "Apa aku harus membawamu ke dokter hewan ya? Pemeriksaan rutin dan vaksin, mungkin?" Yunho hanya bergumam sendiri karena Changmin tak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku jadi ingin kau dan Songsaenim bertemu lagi, dia pasti akan sangat kesal," Yunho tersenyum jahil.

Sore itu Yunho habiskan dengan membaca buku dari perpustakaan sambil makan cemilan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius hingga alisnya berkerut, "Makin lama justru makin pusing," Yunho menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, Changmin yang tadinya main benang rajut mendadak menubruk leher Yunho, dan ada kilatan bayangan yang tak lazim.

"Hah?" Yunho membuka matanya lebar dan duduk tegak. Sekilas tadi dia melihat ke langit biru dan ada sesuatu yang menubruk lehernya, sesuatu yang hangat dan berbulu, seperti kucingnya.

"Hei, Changmin, kau ini kucing biasa, kan?"

Nyaaawww...

Kucing kecilnya kembali menubruk Yunho. Pemiliknya lalu menjauhkan dari tubuhnya, mengangkatnya di depan matanya lalu membolak-balik kucing itu, "Nggak ada yang aneh... kau tahu tidak? Sepertinya aku punya masalah otak... kalau aku kena kanker bagaimana? Kau akan sedih tidak? Lalu kira-kira... orang tuaku akan sedih tidak?" Yunho meletakkan kembali kucingnya untuk bermain dengan bola benangnya lagi.

Ujian sudah dekat dan dia harusnya tak memikirkan hal lain, tetapi bayangan-bayangan yang muncul itu jelas sangat mengganggunya. Terutama karena bukan hanya sekali dua kali. Karena itu akhir-akhir ini dia meminjam buku psikologi dan yang berhubungan dengan otak. Tetapi dia tak bisa menemukan jawaban pasti. Dia harusnya ke psikolog atau ke dokter saja. Hanya saja dia belum siap.

Rrrrrr.

"Halo?"

"Yunho... mau phone-sex tidak?"

"Tidak."

Bahkan tanpa melihat wajah Changmin pun Yunho tahu pacarnya itu sedang cemberut sekarang, ): "Kenapa?" tanyanya memelas, "Kita kan hari ini tidak bertemu..." katanya beralasan.

"Changminie... tadi kau ke kampus kan? Dapat beasiswanya?" Yunho berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Infonya dapat kok, aku baru melengkapi syarat-syaratnya. Mungkin besok aku ke kampus lagi."

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja..." sarannya.

"Yun... aku bisa istirahat lebih baik kalau ada kau... apa lagi setelah kita melakukan sex."

Bayangan Changmin dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan mata memelas sesaat membuat Yunho merinding. Padahal Changmin lebih tua tapi bisa membuat ekspresi memelas begitu, kelihatan imut pula. Tapi dibalik ke-imutan dan wajah innocent itu, Changmin itu horny. Meski begitu, Yunho juga punya kartu untuk melawan Changmin, "Jadi kau ini hanya menyukai adik kecilku ya?"

"Mwo?! Yah! Nggak! Aku nggak begitu! Aku suka kau, Aku cinta padamu! Tapi karena itu makanya aku ingin melakukan sex denganmu! Yunnnn..." kata-kata yang selalu berhasil membuat Changmin panik, "Yun... aku nggak mau sex dengan orang lain karena hanya kau yang kusukai..." katanya pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

Yunho berulang kali memikirkan hubungan mereka ini, cinta atau sex? Apa Changmin hanya memanfaatkannya untuk sex saja?

"Coba kau di sini... aku akan menciummu perlahan sambil membuka kemejamu, lalu..."

Tuuuttt...Tuuuuttt... Tuuuuttt... ngiiiiiiing...

"Yah! Ditutup!"

.

Changmin segera menelponnya lagi, "Kau marah ya?" bibirnya cemberut berat, Yunho bahkan bisa tahu kalau pacarnya itu sedang memajukan bibirnya bahkan tanpa perlu melihat.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku nggak mau..."

"Aku kan belum pernah juga... makanya ingin mencoba..." katanya merajuk.

"Phone sex itu untuk LDR, kan?" katanya beralasan.

"Aku tak bisa menggapaimu saat ini."

"..."

"Yun..."

"Hm?"

"Kau bahagia pacaran denganku?"

Ada jeda, Yunho pasti memikirkannya dan itu hanya membuat Changmin merasa tersiksa, "Aku... cukup menimatinya kok," Changmin tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Itu bukan jawaban yang dia harapkan. Tapi mungkin itu juga baik. Yunho maupun Mooseok tidak biasa berbohong.

"Baiklah... sampai ketemu besok ya..."

Yunho tak mengatakan sampai jumpa. Apa dia terlalu sombong barusan?

.

.

.

Seungri merasakan stress yang meningkat, dan dia tahu ada pelajaran yang tak terlalu dia kuasai. Dia perlu Yunho untuk mengajarinya beberapa hal, tetapi setiap kali diminta, akhir-akhir ini, Yunho selalu menghindar, "Kau punya pacar?" Seungri tahu-tahu menyeletuk begitu saja.

"Ahahaha... aku? Punya pacar?" Donghee lah yang menjawab.

"Bukan kau!" Seungri jadi kesal sendiri. Memang nampakya tak mungkin Yunho punya pacar sekarang-sekarang ini. Selain dengan anak pelatih klub baseball. Itupun sepertinya hubungan mereka sedang renggang dan tak terlihat ada tanda-tanda baikan.

"Eh Yun... kau ada waktu tidak? Kita belajar bersama, ya..."

"Eh? Kukira kalian memutuskan untuk ikut bimbel?"

"Iya tapi... kau tak ikut?"

Yunho menggeleng. Mereka tak tahu kalau dirinya privat dan tak ada niatan untuk memberitahu juga. Meski Changmin bisa dapat uang kalau teman-temannya ikut privat, tetapi pacarnya itu bakal kesal setengah mati kalau kencan mereka terganggu.

"Makanya! Terlalu mencurigakan kalau kau ini tak punya waktu..."

"Aku sedang rajin ke perpustakaan."

Teman-temannya menunjukkan wajah kesal, "Bisa tidak sih kau ini terlihat normal?"

Yunho menggedikkan bahu, mereka tak tahu kalau Yunho sedang mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Mimpi-mimpi itu dan kilasan-kilasan yang terkadang bercampur dalam kegiatannya sehari-hari. Dia bersyukur masih bisa terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi bagaimana dengan nanti. Dia harus segera menemukan jawaban atau mencari bantuan profesional.

"Sebenarnya kenapa jadi pengacara bisa sesulit ini?"

Yunho yang tadinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya melihat ke sumber suara, Dongho yang ingin jadi pengacara.

Pengacara?

Orang yang dia lihat di rumahnya kemarin itu jangan-jangan pengacara?

.

.

.

Karena dugaannya itu Yunho membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Kali ini dia menuju ke tempat lain dan di tempat yang dia tuju, orang-orang melihatnya sekilas karena sibuk atau merasa ada yang benar-benar salah dengan kedatangannya di sini.

"Ada keperluan?" seorang wanita bertanya padanya dengan sopan dan profesional.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan pengacara Tak," dia tak ragu-ragu saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum, tapi tolong katakan padanya. Jung Yunho ingin menemuinya."

Wanita itu tak sedikitpun mengerutkan alis. Dia hanya menatap Yunho sekilas saja, hanya anak kecil pengganggu, "Aku benar-benar meminta nona untuk mencoba menghubungi pengacara Tak Jae Hyun. Jangan berpura-pura seolah kau sedang menghubungi ruangannya padahal kau hanya pura-pura saja," kali ini dia terdengar lebih sombong dan tidak sabar.

"Aku bisa memanggil security, kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa menuntut nona karena sudah mengusirku padahal yang kulakukan hanya bicara."

"Yunho?" mendengar suara itu, Yunho otomatis menoleh. Receptionist tadi langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas pada pemilik firma hukum ini, Lee Kyung Kyu.

"Kyung Kyu ahjushi... aku mencari pengacara Tak Jae Hyun. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya."

"Kalau kau ingin tanya-tanya tentang hukum, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Kita ke ruanganku saja," Yunho mengikutinya. Menyadari kalau pria ini tak ingin mempertemukannya dengan pengacara yang dia cari.

.

Yunho duduk berhadapan dengan pemilik firma hukum di dalam ruangannya. Ruangan yang besar dan bagus, dengan kursi kulit mahal. Pasti tak ada ruangan lain yang lebih nyaman dari ini, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pengacara Tak Jaehyun saja," jawabnya keras kepala.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Kau tak berniat untuk menceritakannya padaku?"

Siswa SMA itu menggeleng.

"Pengacara Tak sedang keluar. Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya."

"Aku tak menyangka kalau pemilik firma hukum seperti ahjushi bisa punya waktu luang."

Lee Kyungkyu menatapnya datar, dia pengacara senior, tak akan mau memperlihatkan emosinya begitu saja, "Kau ingin jadi pengacara, Yunho?"

Dia menggedikkan bahu, "Sempat terpikir. Tapi entahlah."

"Kau sudah SMA, kan? Sudah waktunya memikirkan apa yang ingin kau pilih sebagai karirmu di masa depan. Pengacara bisa jadi satu pilihan yang bagus."

"Aku rasa mengerti hukum adalah hal yang bagus, tapi sekarang ini aku tak ada niat untuk jadi pengacara."

Pria itu melihat keseriusan Yunho, lalu memutuskan untuk memberikan secarik kertas padanya, "Ini nomor kontak pengacara Tak," Yunho menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu, "Tak perlu curiga. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau cari. Lagi pula hubungan kita hanyalah karena aku pernah makan malam bersama dengan kakekmu, kan? Aku tak tahu apa-apa soal kasus apapun yang ditangani oleh pengacara Tak. Hanya saja yang kutahu dia tak hanya disibukkan dengan satu-dua kasus saja. Wajar kalau dia akan sulit meluangkan waktu untukmu."

"Kasus apa yang biasa dia tangani?"

"Macam-macam. Mulai dari kasus berat seperti pembunuhan, kasus sengketa tanah, hak asuh maupun perceraian. Banyak hal."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk tapi matanya sama sekali tak menatap pemilik firma hukum di hadapannya, "Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu."

.

.

.

Dia tak tahu harus kecewa atau bagaimana setelah mendapatkan nomor kontak pengacara Tak. Dia tahu pria itu, tetapi dia tak pernah 'mengobrol' dengannya. Kasus bisa macam-macam, kan? Apa perusahaan ayahnya punya masalah hukum?

Tapi dia khawatir dengan hal lain.

Rrrrr...

"Halo?"

"Yunho, kau di perpustakaan? Kau ke apartemenku tidak?"

"Aku ada di bis, tadi aku ke satu tempat dulu..." saat itu Yunho melihat ke luar dan menyadari kalau dia ada tak jauh dari kantor ibunya, "Aku masih ada perlu, nanti kutelpon ya!" katanya karena mendadak mendapatkan ide.

.

Dan seperti tadi ketika resepsionis sebuah firma hukum meremehkannya, kali ini tak jauh berbeda. "Kenapa aku tak boleh bertemu dengan beliau?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Beliau sibuk dan tak punya waktu untuk anak SMA sepertimu."

Yunho sempat tergoda untuk mengatakan padanya kalau dia adalah anak tunggal dari wanita yang dicarinya, tetapi hal itu tertahan karena dia melihat sosok yang dia kenali keluar dari lift dan berjalan keluar gedung. Saat itu Yunho tak lagi peduli pada resepsionis yang menolaknya dan segera meluncur mengejar wanita itu.

"Tunggu! Saya perlu bicara dengan anda!" katanya terburu-buru.

Seorang security berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi Yunho lebih lincah dan menerobos dengan mudah

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ibuku?"

Wanita itu mengernyit dibalik kacamata hitamnya, "Kau? Ah..." dia melepaskan kacamatanya, "Aku lupa namamu, tapi kita pernah bertemu, kan?"

"Yunho."

"Jung Yunho, kan? Aku sedang dikejar waktu. Kita mengobrol dalam mobilku saja. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai halte bis dan bukan di rumah. Kau tak keberatan?"

Yunho menggeleng dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Hanya sekitar 20 menit, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Yunho seolah kehilangan akal.

Dia hanya berjalan tanpa arah sambil menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya.

Waktu sadar, dia sudah ada di depan apartemen Changmin.

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa kakinya memilih untuk pergi ke sini? Dia punya rumah, juga punya sahabat yang siap menampungnya, tetapi kenapa harus ke sini?

.

Yunho mengetuk pintu apartemen Changmin, dan langsung menubruk pemilik kamar itu ketika pintu terbuka, "Yunho? Kenapa?"

Dia hanya memeluk pacarnya seerat yang dia bisa, dia juga menyurukkan hidungnya ke leher Changmin, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin, "Aku merindukanmu," katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Oke... oke... masuklah dulu biar kututup pintunya, oke?"

Yunho melepaskannya dan memberi jalan bagi Changmin agar bisa menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia menyembunyikan senyum dari kekasihnya karena sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Bagaimana Yunho memeluknya itu menyenangkan, benar-benar ada kerinduan di sana.

Changmin berbalik tepi Yunho langsung menubruknya lagi. Tanpa basa-basi lengsung mencium mantan gurunya di depan pintu. Kedua tangannya juga bergerilya kemana-mana, berusaha menyentuh sebanyak mungkin sambil tetap mempertahankan kontak kedua bibir mereka.

Yunho melepaskan kancing baju Changmin satu persatu, tetapi Changmin yang sudah terbawa suasana juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasih kecilnya. Tetapi Yunho lah yang lebih cepat menyerang leher dan dada Changmin, menciuminya terus dan perlahan semakin turun hingga ke perut Changmin.

Nafas Changmin sudah memburu, begitu pula dengan celananya yang terasa mengetat, dia ingin membebaskan sesuatu di bawah sana. Kesalahan besar karena sudah memilih untuk mengenakan jeans hari ini.

Tapi penderitaannya tidak berlangsung lama karena Yunho sudah menurunkan resleting celananya, dan membuka kait celana jeansnya. Dengan segera dia berlutut di depan Changmin dengan mata yang tertutup nafsu, kedua tangannya menurunkan celana jeans beserta boxer yang ada di hadapannya, tanpa sepatah kata pun Yunho langsung melahap kemaluan Changmin yang sudah tegak.

Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menahan suara-suara memalukan yang nyaris terlepas. Kehangatan yang melingkupi kemaluannya begitu mendadak dan sangat menyenangkan.

Tangannya yang lain menyusup diantara rambut Yunho dan bergerak seirama dengan gerakan kepala Yunho yang maju mundur di depan tubuhnya.

Dia memang sudah mengajari Yunho cara melakukan blowjob, tetapi kenapa hari ini dia begitu agresif seolah itu adalah hal yang disukainya? Bukankah sebelumnya Yunho terlihat ragu-ragu saat Changmin mengajari dan memberikan instruksi padanya? Tetapi seolah kemaluan Changmin adalah lolipop kesukaannya, Yunho tanpa ragu menghisapnya, menjilatnya dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya hingga ujung kemaluan Changmin membentur belakang lidah..

Changmin merasakan dia sudah dekat, karena itu dia berusaha menjauhkan kepala Yunho dari kemaluannya. Pacarnya tak pernah mencicipi spermanya sebelumnya. Dan dia tak ingin memaksa Yunho untuk menelan atau bahkan sekedar mengetahui rasanya.

Hanya saja, Yunho menahannya dan dengan terpaksa, Changmin yang tak lagi mampu menahan dirinya bergetar di balik pintu apartemennya, memuntahkan spermanya di dalam mulut Yunho.

Ada beberapa detik sebelum Yunho perlahan melepaskan benda yang dia kulum itu. Dia menatap Changmin dengan sperma yang lolos di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau... menelannya?" nafas Changmin memburu, satu jarinya menyentuh sudut bibir Yunho dimana ada cairan putih kental yang lolos. Dia tak percaya Yunho melakukannya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin yang menyentuh bibirnya. Menggunakan jari Changmin untuk menyapu sisa sperma itu dan menghisap jarinya.

Changmin bisa merasakan adik kecilnya mulai bereaksi.

Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya di paha Changmin dan mengangkatnya, menggendong Changmin dan nyaris menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur single di ruangan itu.

Begitu pantatnya menyentuh kasur yang empuk dengan tidak elegan sama sekali, Changmin segera melapaskan kemejanya, sementara Yunho sibuk melucuti celananya yang sudah terbuka.

Tak lupa Changmin mengambil lube dari bawah bantalnya, dia sengaja tak mengambil kondom. Jika Yunho menanyakannya baru akan dia ambil.

Ada kesan terburu-buru saat Yunho melepaskan tutup botol lube dan membasahi tiga jarinya. Akan tetapi dia masih sempat bertanya pada Changmin, "Aku mulai, ya?"

Changmin mengangguk tak sabar, dan dia melemaskan otot-ototnya di bawah sana agar dua jari Yunho bisa langsung masuk dengan mudah. Jemari Yunho sekarang saja sudah sebesar jemarinya, Mooseok dulu punya jari yang lebih besar darinya.

Dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk untuk memudahkan akses, Changmin memejamkan matanya. Dia suka dengan sensasi ketika jari Yunho memasuki tubuhnya untuk pertama kali. Terasa asing dan membuatnya tak sabar.

Dua jari segera disusul oleh jari ketiga dan keempat. Yunho selalu tak ingin terburu-buru, dia tak ingin Changmin kesakitan, karena dirinya tak suka rasa sakit. Meskipun Changmin terkadang memintanya untuk melakukannya dengan keras dan cepat.

"Yuuunnn..." Changmin mendesah memanggil namanya.

Yunho tahu apa maksudnya, dengan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan celananya.

"Lepas semuanya..." tuntut Changmin yang menarik kemeja Yunho yang kancingnya sudah terbuka. Dia juga ingin melihat Yunho dalam keadaaan telanjang bulat sama sepertinya.

Yunho hanya menurut dan berusaha melucuti diri secepat yang dia bisa. Begitu selesai, dia kembali mengambil posisi tepat di antara kedua kaki Changmin yang terbuka. Yunho membasahi kemaluannya dengan lube sebelum mengangkat tubuh bagian bawah Changmin; kaki kanan Changmin ke atas bahunya, sementara kaki yang lain dilingkarkan ke pinggang.

Ujung kemaluan Yunho menyentuh anus Changmin sekilas, dan lubang kecil itu berkedut karenanya, "Masukkan sekarang..."

Yunho mendorong tubuhnya perlahan, dan ketika ujung kemaluannya sudah sukses masuk, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Changmin. Melihat perubahan ekspresi mukanya ketika dengan perlahan anggota tubuhnya itu memenuhi tubuh pacarnya, "Ah!" ketika Yunho tanpa sadar terburu-buru memasukkan semuanya.

Awalnya Yunho hanya diam dan menunggu sinyal dari Changmin, dan ketika mantan gurunya itu menyentuh tangannya, dia tahu itu adalah lampu hijau untuknya bergerak.

Ranjang single itu berderit kencang karena gerakan statis Yunho, dia seolah sengaja mengejar orgasme Changmin.

Kemaluan Changmin seolah melompat-lompat di antara tubuh mereka, kedua tangan Changmin sibuk meremas sprei dan bantalnya. Semua itu karena Yunho dengan akurat menusuk prostatnya berkali-kali. Desahan lolos dengan mudahnya.

Dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup, Changmin melihat wajah Yunho, bibirnya terbuka untuk bisa bernafas dengan lebih baik. Sama dengan dirinya, Yunho juga dilingkupi oleh nafsu. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai...

Changmin meemjamkan matanya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di dalam sana. Yunho orgasme dan memuntahkan sperma dalam tubuhnya. Itu cukup menimbulkan reaksi berantai padanya. Dia orgasme beberapa detik setelahnya. Tanpa ada sentuhan pada kemaluannya.

Spermanya mengotori perut mereka berdua.

Yunho berusaha menormalkan nafasnya sebelum mencabut kemaluannya perlahan, yang juga menghasilkan desah tertahan dari Changmin.

Changmin merasakan ada yang membayanginya dan satu kecupan mendarat di dahinya. Dilanjutkan dengan serangann kecupan oleh Yunho yang bertubi-tubi. Changmin tertawa kecil karenanya, "Hei, hei... kenapa denganmu?"

"Aku tadi bukannya foreplay malah langsung menyerangmu. Itu salah, kan?"

Jawaban yang membuat Changmin membuka mata untuk berkedip-kedip polos lalu tertawa geli, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH..."

"YAH! Memangnya aku salah?!" wajah Yunho jadi memerah karenanya, ditertawakan begini oleh orang yang lebih senior darinya.

Changmin yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Yunho segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di torso Yunho dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Tubuh telanjang mereka bersentuhan dan bergesek begitu saja, membuat sperma Changmin yang mewarnai perut mereka jadi tersebar semakin rata, "Bukan begitu... aku senang kau sekali-sekali menyerangku begitu. Tapi kalau kau berusaha menggantikan foreplay sekarang, bisa-bisa aku horny lagi,"

Yunho diam, "Oh... begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku harus bersihkan kita sekarang?"

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Nanti saja!" dia segera mencegah, "Aku sedang menikmati sensasi ini, saat spermamu mengisi tubuhku..."

Barulah Yunho sadar kalau dia tak memakai pelindung tadi. Dia begitu ceroboh dan tidak sabar, "Aku memang masih anak-anak, ya kan?"

Lagi-lagi Changmin tertawa kecil, "Yang barusan, kau tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sama sekali," Changmin mencium bibir Yunho sekilas sebelum memeluknya erat, memaksa Yunho untuk menjatuhkan berat tubuhnya pada Changmin, dan meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan dada dan leher Changmin.

"Aku mencintamu, Yunho..." katanya sambil membelai rambut kekasih kecilnya.

.

' _Yunho... hubungan itu tergantung dari tujuan awalnya. Keluarga, pertemanan, pekerjaan. Apa yang kau harapkan dari situ? Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, kau juga harus bisa menahan beberapa hal yang tidak nyaman sambil berusaha memperbaikinya.'_ – kata-kata Ibu kepala sekolah terngiang dalam kepalanya

Yang aku harapkan?

Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang menyayangiku.

Biar saja orang tuaku bercerai, mereka sejak awal juga tidak peduli padaku.

Benar... tak apa kalau aku harus menahan diri, tak apa kalau aku harus memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Changmin akan memberiku apa yang tak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Hn?" Yunho menjawab dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, merasa sedikit mengantuk

"Bisa lakukan lagi?" pintanya

Ada beberapa saat dalam diam sebelum Yunho membuka mata dan segera bangkit, "Tentu!" katanya lalu mengecup bibir Changmin, "Kau mau foreplay dulu? Atau..."

"Langsung saja... lotus style"

"Lotus style itu apa?" tanya Yunho polos.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fiuh...

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah komen di chap sebelumnya. Membaca komentar rasanya jadi semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk supportnya, semoga chap ini sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan di komentar yang lalu ya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Ya... tunggu saja chap depan. Diusahakan untuk bisa update 2-3 minggu dari waktu chap ini publish.

Peace

Melqbunny


	18. Chapter 18

' _Yunho... hubungan itu tergantung dari tujuan awalnya. Keluarga, pertemanan, pekerjaan. Apa yang kau harapkan dari situ? Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, kau juga harus bisa menahan beberapa hal yang tidak nyaman sambil berusaha memperbaikinya.'_ – kata-kata Ibu kepala sekolah terngiang dalam kepalanya

Yang aku harapkan?

Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang menyayangiku.

Biar saja orang tuaku bercerai, mereka sejak awal juga tidak peduli padaku.

Benar... tak apa kalau aku harus menahan diri, tak apa kalau aku harus memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Changmin akan memberiku apa yang tak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Dan ada atau tidak adegannya baru diketahui setelah chap selesai diketik dan saya malas ganti-ganti warning. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 18

.

.

Cinta

.

Yunho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dalam ruangan yang tak benar-benar terang. Jam berapa ini? Dia ketiduran?

Waktu berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuh, ada saja yang menahannya. Dia melihat kulit yang jelas bukan miliknya. Kulit kecoklatan yang dihiasi satu-dua warna kemerahan.

Ah ya, dia habis bertemu dengan pengacara ibunya dan mendapatkan berita kalau kedua orang tuanya sedang mengurus perceraian. Lalu tanpa sadar dia langsung menuju apartemen Changmin dan segera memberinya blowjob dan intercouse, 2 kali.

Tanpa membersihkan diri dan Changmin memaksa agar mereka bisa berbaring di kasur tanpa apapun untuk membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Ada rasa tak nyaman dari sperma yang mengering di area perutnya. Yunho menghela nafas, mungkin dia baru tertidur selama setengah jam?

Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Changmin, berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh pacarnya, "Ng?" ada yang salah, Yunho segera menempelkan dahinya lalu hidungnya ke leher Changmin. Dengan perlahan Yunho duduk dan menyentuh dahi dan leher Changmin dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya terganggu.

"Changmin, kau panas? Kau demam?"

Changmin membuka matanya lalu menyentuh dahinya, "Aku merasa dingin, kok..."

"Itu karena kau demam! Astaga, harusnya kita pakai selimut tadi!"

"Memangnya kau tidak demam?"

"Nggak! Tunggu, kita harus bersihkan ini. Kau harus mandi pakai air hangat sementara aku bersihkan sprei dan setelah itu kita pesan delivery untuk makan malam saja ya..." Changmin juga tahu kalau Yunho tak bisa masak, meski dia cukup tertarik waktu Changmin mengajarinya memasak.

Memang saat ini dirinya merasa sedikit tak enak badan, tetapi melihat kepanikan Yunho, entah kenapa dia merasa senang.

"Ayo, berdiri dan masuk kamar mandi, sekarang!"

"Aku hanya akan mandi kalau kita mandi bersama..." katanya santai menghadapi Yunho yang sedikit panik.

Yunho kehilangan kata-kata karenanya, "Yah! Kau ini demam!"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Changmin memajukan bibirnya dengan imut, matanya yang bulat jadi terlihat berair juga.

"..." dan Yunho yang mendapatkan serangan combo? "Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah, kita mandi bersama..." jawabnya menyerah.

Changmin duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho yang menyambutnya tak bisa apa-apa ketika Changmin melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya dan memaksa Yunho untuk menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Memangnya dia bisa apa? Bagian bawah Changmin pasti sakit, kan?

.

"Auch!"

"Ke... kenapa? Sakit ya? Mana yang sakit?" Yunho begitu panik hanya karena erangan pendek lolos dari bibir pacarnya.

"Yunhh... Spermamu mengalir dari lubangku ke pahaku..."

"...?! Yah! Ini bukan saatnya berkata begitu!"

"Tapi ini benar kok, lihat..." Changmin membelakangi Yunho, sedikit menungging dan membuka kedua belahan pantatnya, membuat lubangnya terlihat dan ada cairan putih kental yang keluar, mengalir perlahan ke pahanya.

"Oke, oke. Aku melihatnya, tapi ini bukan saatnya, kau bisa makin sakit..." Yunho sudah setengah memohon.

Dengan memasang tampang polos, Changmin bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin melakukannya di kamar mandi? Kita kan belum pernah?"

"Changminn! Lain kali! Jangan sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Mau makan apa?" Yunho melihat-lihat leaflet delivery yang dimiliki Changmin. Setelah berhasil memandikan Changmin, yang memaksa Yunho untuk menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali, termasuk area privatnya. Dan juga memaksa Yunho untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakaikan baju dan celana.

Juga setelah Yunho mengganti sprei dengan sebaik mungkin.

Changmin akhirnya bersedia berbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, "Aku mau hamburger."

"Harusnya sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu hangat."

"Kita make out saja..." celetuknya.

"Mie Seafood? Jangan Jjajjang karena bisa terasa kering di tenggorokan, kan? Sup daging?"

Usaha Changmin untuk menggoda Yunho kali ini gagal, "Pesan sup daging 2, juga makanan pendamping yang banyak!"

Yunho mengangguk-angguk sebelum memesan dan memberikan alamat pengiriman.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Setelah menyuapi Changmin makan malamnya dan memaksanya minum obat penurun panas, sekarang barulah dia teringat pada PR nya, "Aku pulang tidak ya?" di luar juga sudah gelap. Kalau mau mengejar bus, dia harus pergi sekarang.

"Jangaaan!" Changmin tahu-tahu mengerang.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur..." Yunho menoleh pada sumber suara.

Lelaki yang sudah semester akhir itu memperlihatkan wajah memelas pada pacarnya, "Sekali-sekali menginap di sini. Lagi pula gara-gara siapa aku sakit?"

"Kan kau yang menolak pakai selimut..."

Changmin langsung cemberut lagi, lalu memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap tembok, "Pulang sana!"

Yunho tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jadi begini kalau Changmin sakit? Dia akan berubah jadi sangat manja?

Dia berpikir sebentar sebelum berdiri, membuat wajah Changmin jadi semakin kusut. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh leher Changmin. Masih panas.

"Aku menginap, tapi kau harus tidur," pinta Yunho lembut.

Changmin berbalik untuk menatap Yunho, "Lalu? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan menelpon ke rumah, tapi besok aku pulang pagi-pagi," tawarnya. Changmin menariknya agar duduk di ranjang bersamanya. Apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada siswa SMA ini? Kenapa baru sekarang dia merasa sudah menodai kepolosan seorang anak di bawah umur?

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau pulang saja," katanya cemas.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang akan menginap. Lagi pula suhu tubuhmu juga agak tinggi. Cepat tidur dan lekas sembuh!" Yunho mengecup dahi Changmin dengan lembut.

.

Changmin melihat bagaimana Yunho masih sibuk belajar. Meskipun sudah tak lagi berurusan dengan olimpiade, tetapi soal belajar, dia tetap saja serius. Banyak catatan di buku pelajarannya.

 _Hyung, aku bukannya demam karena kedinginan. Ini pasti karena aku sudah bisa lolos dari stress._

Katanya dalam hati sebelum memejamkan mata dan tidur.

.

.

.

"Pagi!" Yunho menyapa ketika masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan olehnya.

"Tumben. Kesiangan bangun?"

Yunho menggeleng. Dia bangun pagi kok. Dan hal yang membuatnya senang jelas adalah karena suhu tubuh Changmin yang membaik. Untung tak jadi semakin parah. Dia sudah khawatir kalau-kalau harus memaksa Changmin untuk ke dokter.

"Oh ya, Yun... apa tak sebaiknya kau bicara dengan Soobin?" Jokwon terlihat agak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kenapa?"

Jokwon tahu dia tak seharusnya mencampuri urusan Yunho dengan Soobin. Walau bagaimanapun, dia tak perlu terlibat hanya untuk mendamaikan keduanya. Masalah mereka tak akan berpengaruh pada hubungannya dengan Yunho dan hubungannya dengan Soobin. Tetapi dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan sadis Soobin sementara Yunho tak mengacuhkannya sedikitpun.

"Ya karena... biasanya kalian belajar bersama sebelum ujian, kan?"

Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahu, "Tidak harus, kan? Apa masalahnya?"

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa belajar bersama, kan?"

"Tidak juga," jawabnya singkat, "Ah, guru sudah masuk."

Jokwon terpaksa kembali ke bangkunya, tetapi dia terkadang mencuri pandang pada Yunho. Memang selama pelajaran tak ada yang aneh; masih saja memperhatikan pelajaran dan sesekali mencoreti buku atau kertas kosong. Tetapi di luar itu semua...

.

.

.

"Yunho jadi lebih cuek?" Seungri terdengar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Jokwon merasa terganggu dengan reaksi Seungri itu, "Kau tak merasakannya? Dia jarang pulang bersama kita? Tak mau belajar bersama?"

"Apa kita harus mengikutinya ke perpustakaan? Akhir-akhir ini dia suka ke perpustakaan kota, kan?"

"Ah sialan! Kau tidak menganggap ini hal serius?" Jokwon jadi malas melanjutkan. Siang itu dia dan Seungri mengobrol di dekat kolam renang bersama dengan anggota klub yang lain. Mereka berencana untuk belajar bersama. Belum lagi karena mendekati ujian, PR mereka biasanya akan meningkat.

Dan memang ada salah satu anggota klub yang tidak terlihat kali ini. Dia adalah Yunho.

Biasanya dia akan ikut berkumpul, atau mungkin diculik oleh Soobin. Tetapi bahkan saat ini dia sedang ada masalah dengan Soobin, jadi tak mungkin Yunho bersamanya.

"Kau terlalu khawatir mungkin? Yunho masih ikut latihan Taekwondo, kok," Seungri menyarankan. Terakhir kali dia latihan bersama dengan Yunho, temannya itu baik-baik saja, malah terkesan lebih bersemangat. Bisa saja karena sekarang mereka tak selelah sebelumnya saat masih mempersiapkan pertandingan renang.

"Lalu soal Soobin?"

Kali ini semua menatap malas pada Jokwon, "Apa? Aku tak salah bicara, kan?" Jokwon jadi sedikit takut dengan tatapan mereka.

"Jokwon! Tak usah ikut campur!"

Akhirnya Jokwon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mungkin memang ada baiknya tak ikut campur ya, "Tapi... apa kalian tidak merasa Yunho aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan? Apa?! Kenapa malah pergi?! Nanti kalau makin parah bagaimana?!" Yunho menelpon Changmin di luar gedung, di sudut sepi sekolah.

"Kau khawatir ya?" goda Changmin riang.

"Nanti aku kesana ya."

"Oke..." Changmin tak hentinya tersenyum. Mana bisa dia tidak senang dengan perhatian ini?

Meski begitu, Yunho merasa ada yang tidak beres, sepertinya tadi dia melihat sebuah sepatu, "Ah... kurasa ada yang mengintipku..."

"APA?! Siapa? Siapa yang berani lihat tubuhmu?!"

Yunho terpaksa menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya, "Hei... aku tidak sedang di toilet. Aku hanya di belakang sekolah saja..." minta ampun dengan suara Changmin yang keras dan tinggi. Dia itu benar-benar pacar yang posesif.

"Oh..." kalau itu sih tak apa, "Eh, tapi bagaimana kalau kau ternyata punya stalker?"

Yunho pura-pura berkonsentrasi dengan handphonennya meski saat ini dia berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang mengintipnya, dengan perlahan dia berjalan menyamping, mendekati sepatu tadi, "Memangnya ada yang mau menguntitku? Beberapa waktu lalu di sekolah ada sih, guru yang banyak penggemarnya. Aku kan hanya siswa biasa. Bukan idol debut seperti di kelas sebelah."

"Ada idol debut? Siapa? Chaerim?"

Jawabannya tepat, "Kok tahu? ... kau, naksir?"

"... Yun... kau cemburu?" tanyanya nyaris tak percaya, "Benar ya? Kau cemburu? AHAHAHAHA!"

Yunho mengendap-endap dan menangkap lengan 'penguntitnya', meskipun wajahnya agak memerah karena Changmin menertawainya, "Soobin?"

Mendengar nama itu disebut, tawa Changmin berhenti, "Hei! Yun!"

Klik

Yunho memutus sambungan teleponnya. Meski tak lama handphone-nya bergetar, "Lepaskan, Jung!"

"Apa maumu?!"

Mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang seolah menantang, Soobin balas menatapnya dengan sengit, "Tidak ada! Aku hanya jalan-jalan,"

"Ini bukan tempat yang wajar untuk jalan-jalan. Kenapa kau menguntitku?"

"Ke Ge-eR an! Buat apa aku menguntitmu?! Handphonemu berdering tuh!" Soobin tak tahan. Dia tak pernah bertengkar seperti ini dengan Yunho sebelumnya. Tapi dia tahu kalau kemarahan Yunho bukanlah hal yang ingin dia hadapi. Belum lagi tenaga mereka yang jauh berbeda, "Angkat handphonemu! Nanti pacarmu marah!"

"Tahu dari mana kalau pacarku yang menelpon?"

Soobin terdiam, ada sesuatu yang terasa menusuk dadanya ketika Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu, "Kau... punya pacar? Siapa?"

"Bukan murid di sini dan bukan urusanmu, kan?" Mendengarnya menyalakan letupan kecil dalam dada Soobin. Dia mendorong Yunho sekuat tenaga berkali-kali sampai Yunho melepaskannya, "Ish! Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

Yunho tak mengejarnya, dan hanya mengangkat handphonennya yang masih terus berdering, "Ya?"

"Hyung! Kau masih dengannya?!" Changmin protes.

"Aku belum keluar dengannya sejak kita jadian! Tadi dia mendorongku lalu pergi entah kemana... lagi pula apa masalahnya?"

Changmin kesal, dia tahu kalau Yunho dan Soobin itu teman sejak kecil, tapi kelakuan mereka sudah seperti pacaran saja. Hubungan tanpa status atau Teman tapi Mesra, "Kau bertingkah seolah kau memacarinya... kita saja belum pernah ke bioskop bersama atau nonton pertandingan baseball bersama."

Kepala Yunho jadi berdenyut, "Tapi kita sudah bercinta."

"... iya juga ya?"

"Sudah, jam istirahatku hampir habis, nanti aku mampir atau kau mau ke rumahku?"

"He?!" semenjak jadian, Changmin belum pernah ke rumah Yunho lagi.

"Privat! Belajar!" kata Yunho segera.

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Changmin lengkap dengan nada memelas dan kecewa, "Nanti kita tak bisa apa-apa selain belajar, donk?"

"Justru itu intinya."

.

.

.

Yunho bermaksud untuk ke kantin bersama Jokwon dan teman-temannya seperti biasa. Moodnya juga sedang baik. Dia seolah sudah lupa dengan masalah orang tuanya dan bayangan-bayangan aneh yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Tetapi baru sampai di ujung koridor, ada seseorang yang melepaskan pukulan ke wajahnya.

Taekwondo dan Hapkido yang dipelajari sejak kecil terbukti sangat berguna, Yunho berhasil menghindarinya dan langsung mengambil jarak. Di lain pihak, Seungri juga langsung pasang kuda-kuda; instingnya berbicara.

Siswa itu menyerangnya lagi, dan kali ini Jokwon dan yang lain langsung mencegahnya. Seungri menahan Yunho agar dia tidak emosi dan terpancing, meski dalam hati dia sendiri ingin menendang Yonghwa.

Penyerangnya adalah Yonghwa. Dan meskipun mereka tahu Yunho bisa menang, mereka tak ingin ada perkelahian, terutama di sekolah. Mereka masuk klub, jadi perkelahian bisa membuat mereka dilarang ikut pertandingan.

Hanya saja, Yoonghwa terlihat sangat marah. Dengan kasar dia menerobos orang-orang yang berusaha menahannya. Dia bukan digerakkan oleh pikirannya, tetapi hanya kemarahannya. Seungri nyaris saja memukul Yonghwa, tetapi Yunho mencegahnya dan justru membuat Yunho terkena pukulan Yonghwa.

"Yunho!" Seungri panik, dia yang menyebabkan Yunho terluka.

"Aku tak apa," katanya pada Seungri.

"Kau... bertarung denganku sekarang juga!" Yonghwa menantangnya.

Yunho merasa pipinya linu, kemungkinan ada memar di sana, "Aku tak mau."

"Ternyata kau bukan hanya pelacur tetapi juga pengecut?"

Seungri terlihat lebih marah dari pada Yunho, tapi korban pemukulan itu masih saja menahannya, "Aku dapat tawaran untuk lanjut di Olimpiade matematika, aku tak akan berkelahi."

"Oh... Kau mau mengejekku dan klubku yang bisa tenang-tenang saja walau berkelahi karena kami tidak akan ada pertandingan? Kau memang sampah! Dasar pelacur! Orang tuamu pelacur juga?"

Dada Yunho serasa dicubit. Dia sudah biasa dengan ejekan, tetapi tidak ada yang boleh menghina orang tuanya seperti itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Seorang guru bergegas ke ujung koridor, menghentikan semuanya dan membawa mereka semua ke ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

"Jadi... apa masalahnya?" tak ada lima menit, mereka sudah ada id ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Yonghwa yang mulai!"

"Dongho! Aku bertanya pada Yonghwa!" Ibu kepala sekolah mencegahnya. Dia ingin dengar dari sumber masalahnya bukan hanya penonton.

Akan tetapi Yonghwa hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu selain Yunho dan Yonghwa, kalian bisa kembali makan siang," putus Ibu Kepala Sekolah, "Pak guru juga bisa makan siang."

Kepala sekolah menunggu hingga semua keluar, dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan kedua siswanya, "Bukankah kalian pernah ada di satu tim yang sama? Apa ada masalah?"

Baik Yonghwa maupun Yunho tak ada yang buka mulut. Yonghwa terlihat malu dan menyesal di hadapan kepala sekolah. Akan tetapi Yunho tidak begitu, dia terlihat datar, seolah menahan emosi.

"Yunho, kau sasarannya, ada masalah apa?"

Yunho menatap kepala sekolah, "Saya tidak tahu," Yunho tak melanjutkan, dia bahkan tak mau menggunakan kata 'diserang' meski jelas ada area di pipinya yang membiru.

"Yonghwa, hari ini aku minta kau pulang sekarang. Bawa ini untuk ijin ke gurumu dan penjaga sekolah. Kuminta dinginkan kepalamu, kalau masalah ini berlanjut, aku tidak segan menskorsmu,"

Mendengarnya Yonghwa berdiri dan beranjak dari sana. Tak lupa membungkuk pada kepala sekolah. Dia tak melirik sedikitpun pada Yunho.

Yunho bermaksud menyusulnya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu keluar, kan?" Yunho segera kembali duduk, "Soal apa yang kau tanyakan padaku waktu itu, apa itu tentang Yonghwa?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak!" itu kan tentang Changmin, "Lagi pula sudah lama sejak terakhr kali aku bicara dengan Yonghwa, aku tak tahu apa masalahnya yang jelas aku hanya ingin pergi ke kantin saat dia menyerangku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Sama sekali."

"Lalu kau sadar kalau kau sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengannya? Sejak kapan tepatnya?"

Yunho tak menyangka kalau ibu kepala sekolahnya ini akan begitu memperhatikan kata-katanya, "Itu... sejak... sekolah kita kalah di pertandingan baseball," Yunho akhirnya menjawab, "Semenjak saat itu, lalu aku tak tahu lagi."

Ibu kepala sekolah diam beberapa saat, "Kurasa kalian tetap harus menemukan solusinya. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Aku senang kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalasnya."

"Itu karena Kwangsoo Seonsaengnim datang di saat yang tepat. Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya," Yunho mengaku.

"Jadi aku harus menskorsmu?"

Yunho menunduk, terlihat merasa bersalah. Perlu waktu sampai akhirnya dia buka mulut dengan suara kecil, "Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Aku tidak suka."

.

.

.

Yunho akhirnya diijinkan keluar ruangan dan kalau masih ada waktu, membeli makanan untuk makan siang. Dia melihat Yonghwa yang sudah menenteng tasnya.

Kalau bisa dia tak ingin terpaksa harus melewatinya. Dia bukannya mau jadi pengecut, tetapi dia tak ingin diskors kalau-kalau tak bisa menahan diri. Yunho hanya melihat ke luar jendela sambil berjalan.

"Jangan pura-pura bersih!"

Yunho mendengar suara Yonghwa tapi memutuskan untuk tak meladeni.

"Dasar sial! Jangan pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Soobin."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Yunho menoleh. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kebingungan. Dia tak mengerti apa hubungan semua ini dengan Soobin, "Maksudnya?"

"Masih pura-pura! Kau mempermainkannya, kan? Kau tak tahu tadi dia menangis setelah mencarimu?"

"Dia tadi menguntitku waktu aku sedang menelpon, aku tak melakukan apa-apa..."

"Yonghwa! Yonghwa! Ini bukan salah Yunho!" tanpa mereka sadari, Soobin sudah ada disana, dengan segera nyaris menubruk Yonghwa dan berusaha mendorongnya, menjauhkannya dari Yunho.

"Apa?! Yang benar saja! Kenapa kau masih melindungi pelacur ini? Dia dengan mudah menyingkirkanmu!"

"Yunho bukan seperti itu..." gadis itu terang-terangan membela Yunho, walau bagaimanapun gadis itu tahu Yunho tidak seperti yang dikatakan.

"Ini semua karena aku tidak memenuhi janjiku waktu itu?" Yunho tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Waktu itu aku mengalami kecelakaan jadi aku tak bisa datang. Aku bahkan tak terpikir untuk menelpon siapapun. Kalau benar itu masalahnya, aku minta maaf," katanya dengan tulus. Bagaimanapun dia tak bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia tak bisa datang ke stadion.

Meski demikian, Soobin justru menampakkan wajah terluka, dia segera mendorong Yonghwa untuk pergi dari sana, mengantarnya sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

.

Yunho menghela nafas keras.

"Sudah tahu apa masalahnya?" ibu kepala sekolah yang mendengar suara keras Yonghwa barusan jadi dia berusaha mendengarkan dari ruangannya.

Siswanya itu hanya menggeleng.

.

.

.

Harusnya Yunho terlihat berpikir atau bagaimana, tetapi dia malah bisa makan kimbab yang dibeli Seungri untuknya dengan tenang. Tak ada banyak waktu untuk makan siang karena insiden barusan, jadi seperti biasa, mereka berinisiatif untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Yunho.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Tak tahu."

"Kau tak penasaran?"

Yunho menghela nafas, "Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Soobin, tapi aku tak tahu apa. Kalau ini ada urusannya dengan saat aku harusnya menonton pertandingan baseball dengan Soobin, ini namanya telat karena harusnya sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu," jelasnya lalu segera memakan kimbabnya lagi. Waktunya sempit dan dia lapar.

"Sebenarnya Soobin itu siapamu?"

"Ha? Teman, kan? Sama seperti kalian, kan?" jawabnya tak mengerti, "Memang ada bedanya?"

Seungri dan Jokwon bertukar pandang karena menghadapi sisi polos dan telmi dari sahabat mereka ini, "Kau nonton dengannya, makan bersama lalu belajar bersama," Jokwon berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku juga melakukan itu bersama kalian."

Sekali lagi Jokwon dan Seungri bertukar pandang, "Yun... kau benar-benar tak punya perasaan padanya?"

"Perasaan apa? Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja karena dia tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia marah padaku dan malah seolah menyuruhku untuk menemukan jawabannya. Aku tak tahu apa-apa."

.

.

.

Hari itu Yunho langsung pulang, dan dia tetap waspada kalau-kalau diserang (oleh mungkin, Yonghwa). Dia memikirkan saat Yonghwa menyerangnya di ujung koridor dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas. Dia sempat melihat pitcher klub Baseball tersenyum sombong. Apa ini ada urusan dengan klub baseball? Bukankah dia tidak mendekati mereka sama sekali?

Belum lagi Soobin. Dia tahu dia belum menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak datang waktu itu. Hanya saja kalau melihat kondisinya di hari senin itu, waktu dia datang ke sekolah dengan perban dan plester luka di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya, harusnya siapapun bisa menyimpulkan kalau habis terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik. Walau tidak mungkin mereka mengira dia habis dilecehkan.

Dan seingatnya dia tidak sekuat itu mencengkeram Soobin waktu dirinya menelpon Changmin di jam istirahat pertama. Cewek itu juga bisa mendorong Yonghwa, berarti tak ada masalah dengan tangannya, kan?

"Hmmm... aneh sekali..." katanya setelah ganti baju.

Nyaaaw...

"Hei... kau kesepian? Tidak ada teman main, ya?" Yunho mengambil benang rajut dan melemparkannya ke depan kucingnya. Yunho melihat darah di tangannya, mewarnai seluruh tangan kanannya. Akan tetapi kali ini dia hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Ketika dia membuka mata, tangannya sudah kembali bersih.

Handphonenya berdering, dari Changmin. Dia pasti sudah ada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Kau mau ikut ke depan?" tanya Yunho pada kucingnya.

.

.

.

Changmin awalnya senang bisa bertemu dengan Yunho, dan kali ini di rumah Yunho pula (yang berarti banyak makanan enak dan gratis), tetapi begitu dia melihat kucing kecil warna hitam terlihat begitu aktif di dekapan Yunho, Changmin langsung cemberut.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tak menggendongnya begitu?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti. Kan suka-suka dia mau menggendong kucingnya atau tidak.

Changmin memberikan death glare gratis pada kucing kecil itu. Bahkan dirinya yang berwujud kucing pun masih 100 kali lebih elegan dari pada kucing menyebalkan itu, "Kenapa kau pilih kucing hitam, sih? Kenapa tidak yang putih saja?"

Yunho agak kaget. Dia pernah melihat bayangan kucingnya yang hitam menjadi putih ketika di dalam cermin. Pasti kebetulan saja –pikir Yunho, menghalau perasaan aneh itu, "Changmin ini dikasih kok, sama seorang nenek yang sempat kubantu di pinggir jalan. Dia juga bilang namanya Mikasa. Tapi setelah kupanggil dengan nama itu dia tidak bereaksi."

Nyaris saja Changmin bereaksi dengan nama 'Mikasa' tadi, tapi... "Seorang nenek memberimu kucing ini?"

"Iya. Kasihan sekali, dia masih kecil dan nenek itu juga sudah tua. Aku mengantarkannya ke lembaga yang membantu orang tua yang tinggal sendiri lalu dia memberiku ini. Awalnya aku tak mau, tapi kasihan juga kalau nenek itu harus mengurus seekor kucing, kan?"

"Neneknya seperti apa?"

"Mmmm... seperti nenek-nenek pada umumnya, yang terkadang mengumpukan kardus bekas di pagi hari."

"Masih ingat mukanya?"

Yunho tak menyembunyikan wajah berpikirnya, "Mungkin?"

"Ingat lembaga dimana kau menitipkannya?" Changmin masih mencecarnya.

"Kurasa. Kau mau kesana? Waktu itu dia hanya membawa Changmin saja, jadi kalau kau mau minta kucing padanya, kurasa dia tak punya lagi."

"Ergh! Berhenti memanggil kucingmu begitu!" katanya kesal. Menyebalkan sekali, "Eh? Hyung... pipimu kenapa?" tanya Changmin yang akhirnya melihat ada memar di pipi Yunho. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Yunho, tetapi dia menghindar.

"Nggak apa, cuma ada insiden kecil."

Changmin menarik tangannya, "Benar tak apa? Sudah diobati?"

.

.

.

Changmin memang ingin berduaan saja dengan Yunho di kamar, apalagi karena kasur Yunho lebih luas dari pada miliknya di apartemen. Tetapi dia rasa membuat pelayan rumah ini tak curiga juga penting. Dan lagi kalau belajar di counter dapur begini, dia bisa makan macam-macam.

Meski begitu Changmin membawa laptop dan menyalakannya, juga membuka buku yang dibawanya, "Tugas akhir?"

"Iya. Aku sudah memulainya jauh sebelum mulai magang kok. Ikut proyek dosen, lumayan "

"Jadi kau sudah hampir lulus?"

"Masih ada ini dan itu. Untuk S2 kan belum bisa daftar juga. Tapi dosenku sudah menawarkan untuk jadi asistennya selagi menunggu S2," Mendengarnya Yunho hanya diam dan tanpa sadar menyipitkan mata dan memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Kenapa?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Jangan membuatku penasaran..."

"Kau ini cerdas sekali..." gumamnya pelan

"Ha?'

"Nggak!"

Changmin merangkulnya dan memeluknya kuat, berusaha agar Yunho menatapnya, "Hei! Yun! Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah! Lepaskan!" Yunho berusaha membebaskan diri.

Mahasiswa itu begitu menikmati ini, bisa 'main-main' dengan Yunho, memeluknya dan nyaris mencium pipinya yang memar, "Bilang dulu...!" katanya setengah merajuk.

"Aku mau belajar! Lepaskan aku!"

Changmin melepaskannya karena ingat dimana mereka berada. Dia tak suka ditatap aneh oleh pelayan keluarganya Yunho. Memang lebih baik tidak membuat keributan.

Mereka berdua kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing. Yunho dengan buku pelajarannya dan Changmin dengan tugas akhirnya, "Ujiannya... minggu depan?" bukannya bertanya, Changmin justru bergumam sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mau nonton pertandingan baseball setelah aku selesai ujian? Kau suka Twins kan?"

"Iya, aku suka. Tapi bukan itu," jawabnya, "Jadi... mmm... aku sudah lama tidak hang out dengan teman-teman kampusku. Biasanya kami ke game center, pameran game atau yang sederhana seperti makan malam dan minum-minum."

Yunho tidak bereaksi, dia masih mencorat-coret kertas, menjawab soal kimia-nya.

"Ayo ikut!"

"Hm?" Yunho menoleh dengan raut wajah bingung, "Ikut apa?"

"Ikut aku hang out dengan teman-temanku" Yunho kembali menekuni soal-soalnya, "Rencananya akhir minggu ini, kau ada acara?"

"Aku mau belajar"

"Berarti kau tak ada acara. Ayo ikut!"

"Nggak ah. Mereka itu kan teman-temanmu," tolaknya.

Changmin belum menyerah, "Tapi kau belum kenal mereka padahal aku kenal dengan teman-temanmu, kan?"

"Kan kau magang di sekolahku, jelas saja kau tahu, kan?" mendengar jawaban Yunho, Changmin kembali melancarkan serangan cemberut dan mata memelas, serta dengan sengaja menatap pacarnya intens, membuat Yunho merasa risih, "Kenapa?" tanya Yunho curiga, bahkan dia sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin.

"Aku... sudah memberitahu mereka kalau aku punya pacar. Aku tahu mereka bukan temanmu, tetapi mereka baik padaku dan pada mantan-mantanku. Makanya..." Changmin menunduk, tetapi dia perlahan menghapus wajah sedihnya, "Ah sudahlah... tak apa..."

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafas, dia sedang bosan dan iseng-iseng melihat ke handphone lamanya. Kartu memorinya masih tersimpan di dalamnya.

Dia memindahkan ke handphone barunya, mengecek file apa yang dia punya. Ada satu video, seingatnya dia tidak suka merekam begini, begitu dibuka, Yunho langsung teringat, "Ah..." bahkan ada tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya. Dia ingat betul kapan dan dimana video ini diambil.

Sore itu di hari terakhir Changmin magang di sekolahnya, di dekat kolam renang, di bawah pohon rindang dan sepi. Waktu mereka jadian dan Changmin yang sepertinya cemburu pada Soobin langsung menyerangnya dengan french kiss dan merekamnya. Bahkan menyuruhnya untuk mengirimkan video ini pada Soobin.

"Dia sangat semangat menciumku..." tanpa sadar ada senyum terulas di wajahnya, "Bagaimana aku mau mengirim pada Soobin kalau dia saja marah padaku? Memangnya aku salah apa?" Yunho bicara sendiri sambil memutar kembali video itu.

" _Aku... sudah memberitahu mereka kalau aku punya pacar,"_ – Suara Changmin terngiang di kepalanya.

Changmin sudah memberi tahu teman-temannya kalau dia sudah punya pacar, tetapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Jokwon dan Seungri saja tidak dia beri tahu. Yang tahu hanya Soobin, itupun karena dia menguntitnya kemarin. Tapi Soobin juga tak tahu siapa pacarnya. Kalau begini... rasanya tak adil, ya?

Akhinya dia mematikan video itu dan men-dial nomor.

.

Rrrrrrr "Ya, Yunho?" Changmin dengan semangat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kapan kau hang out dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Hm?" Changmin tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan ikut..."

Ada keheningan karena Changmin harus memproses kata-kata itu. Dia berniat mencoba lagi setelah ujian Yunho selesai atau waktu liburan, "... benar? Aku tidak memaksa..."

"Aku tahu... aku yang mau..." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Oke... nanti kuberi tahu waktunya."

Tanpa sadar Yunho bernafas lega, "Kau sedang apa?"

Changmin senang Yunho menanyakannya, mereka benar-benar sudah 'pacaran' kan? "Habis mandi... lalu tahu-tahu aku terpikir apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan selanjutnya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah tidak mengajar di sekolahmu sih, padahal aku ingin melakukan sex di depan kelas, di meja guru... kau pakai seragam lengkap dan menyeragku dari belakang..."

Yunho terdiam, dia tak tahu apa yang bisa dia perbuat dengan otak super kreatif pacarnya itu, "Sebenarnya kau dapat ide yang seperti itu dari mana?"

"Ah, atau kau tahu kolam jam kolam renang sepi? Kolam renang umum? Aku jadi punya fantasi karena sering melihatmu di kolam renang," katanya, pura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aku tak mau melakukannya di kolam renang umum, memangnya berapa banyak orang yang buang air kecil di kolam renang? Lagi pula kolam renang umum punya CCTV juga untuk memantau keselamatan pengunjung."

"Yun... kau tidak terangsang?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Jadi Yunho sama sekali tidak terpengaruh fantasi kotornya sama sekali? Mengecewakan, "Nggak. Tak apa. Lalu sebelum menelponku tadi kau sedang apa?"

"Habis lihat video."

"Video dewasa?"

"Video waktu kau menciumku saat kita mulai pacaran."

"Ah... video itu..." dan macam-macam hal yang terjadi setelahnya, "Yun... ayo berkirim foto! Kau tak melakukannya dengan Soobin, kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam! Kau melakukan hal semacam itu dengan Soobin juga?"

"Dia pernah mengirimiku foto waktu dia dapat tandatangan pemain baseball favoritnya atau fotonya di dalam ruang ganti tim baseball kesukaannya. Pernah juga foto saat dia dan ayahnya dapat kesempatan untuk ke Jepang dan menonton di sana. Lalu sebagai gantinya, aku mengiriminya foto waktu aku menonton pertandingan baseball di Amerika."

"..." lalu satu helaan nafas panjang, "Hubungan kalian itu berpusat pada baseball ya?"

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu malam!"

"Oh, ayolah, Chwang... kita akan minum-minum..." Kyuhyun beralasan.

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Apartemenku jauh dari sini, aku ingin pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan waras. Lagi pula pacarku juga harus pulang ke rumah,"

"Pesan hotel saja!"

Pesan hotel berdua dengan Yunho? Kalau dia tak mau bagaimana? –Changmin terlihat berpikir keras. Memang Yunho pernah menginap di apartemennya, tetapi kan belum tentu dia mau menginap di hotel dengannya. Hyung kecilnya itu juga masih di bawah umur... belum bisa minum alkohol.

"Iya pesan hotel saja! Mungkin kalau mabuk kau bisa melepaskan status virginmu dengannya,"

"Yang benar terlalu banyak konsumsi alkohol akan membuatmu lemas alih-alih terangsang dan tak bakal bisa melakukannya dengan baik," sanggah Changmin segera, "Kurasa sebaiknya tidak menginap."

Yang lain terlihat kecewa, "Makanya cari pacar yang satu kampus saja!" ujar Minho.

Ryeowook tahu-tahu menjentikkan jarinya, "Benar juga! Kyu! Bagaimana dengan nona yang kerja di minimarket blok sebelah? Kau sudah berhasil dapat nomor handphonenya?"

Wajah putih Kyuhyun langsung memerah mendengarnya, "Yah! Diam!"

Changmin langsung ikut-ikutan tertarik, "Jadi kau punya gebetan?"

"Ceweknya cantik kok..."

"Dia itu hanya part time disana!"

"Yak-yak! Hentikan semua itu! Kenapa kau lebih tahu dari aku!" Kyuhyun protes pada Jonghyun.

Yang diprotes malah langsung merangkul Kyuhyun, "Tenang saja, tak apa. Kumpul-kumpul besok Changmin akan membawa pacarnya, dan kita akan jadwalkan kumpul-kumpul lagi setelah kau jadian dengannya. Aku punya nomor handphonenya, kau mau?"

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

Akhir minggu itu, Kyuline sudah terlebih dahulu berkumpul di Hongdae. Mereka sibuk mengganggu Kyuhyun dengan usahanya untuk mendapatkan cewek yang kerja di minimarket itu. Changmin masih belum datang, dan mereka cukup maklum karena dia tinggal jauh dari mereka semua.

"Menurut kalian seperti apa orangnya?"

"Mungkin guru di tempatnya magang?" tebak Kyuhyun, "Kan dia suka yang lebih dewasa."

"Kalau begitu kita bakal dapat traktiran, donk?" Minho terlihat senang, pasalnya dia dan Changmin sama-sama makan banyak.

Ryeowook melihatnya dengan malas, "Aku tahu biasanya Changmin tak bertahan lama dengan pacar-pacarnya, tetapi kalau kau begini, itu bisa jadi alasan untuk memutuskan Changmin."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Minho tak suka mendengarnya.

"Sekali-sekali aku ingin Changmin jatuh cinta dan bukannya pacaran hanya karena dia single lalu putus setelah masuk ke ranah privat," jelasnya.

Jonghyun gantian berkomentar, "Yang benar harusnya kita bawa Changmin ke psikiater."

"Oh! Itu dia! Sepertinya aku melihatnya menyeberang jalan," Suho yang sedari tadi melamun dan melihat ke luar jendela yang mengumumkan.

.

.

.

"Hei!" Changmin menyapa teman-temannya satu persatu, tetapi teman-temannya gagal fokus karena melihat seorang lelaki – masih muda dan terlihat salah tempat.

"Oh ya... pacarmu?"

"Ini!" Changmin menarik lengan Yunho agar mendekat. Dia segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada teman-teman Changmin, yang notabene lebih tua 5/6 tahun darinya, "Pacarku, Jung Yunho"

"Salam kenal!"

.

Tak ada yang bersuara, semuanya mematung dan baik Changmin maupun Yunho, mereka merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini, "Hei, hei... kenapa muka kalian begitu?" Changmin segera duduk dan menarik Yunho serta untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah iya benar," Jonghyun yang lebih dahulu sadar, "Maaf, minta menunya!" dia mengangkat tangan untuk bisa memesan makanan untuk Changmin dan Yunho.

Mereka mengobrol ringan dan menjauhi topik soal Yunho selama menunggu makanan datang.

.

"Oh ya Yunho... berapa umurmu?"

"16 tahun," jawabnya singkat. Mereka masih canggung tapi Changmin lega karena setidaknya Yunho tak ditinggalkan dalam percakapan mereka.

"... kau masih kelas 2 SMA ya? Mau melanjutkan kemana setelah lulus?" Ryeowook juga sama kooperatifnya seperti Jonghyun.

"Mmmm... masih belum tahu. Aku sedang memikirkan untuk masuk hukum atau bisnis."

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir, seingatnya Changmin sibuk jadi penanggung jawab seorang siswa untuk olimpade matematika, bisa saja dia adalah Yunho, kan? "Kau... siswa yang jadi tanggung jawab Changmin untuk olimpiade matematika?" katanya riang seolah memecahkan soal kuis.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau tidak melanjutkan ke matematika saja? Kan kau menang olimpiade."

Kali ini Minho berkomentar, "Oh, sama dengan Kyuhyun! Dia juga menang olimpiade matematika."

"Ah... berarti soal-soal itu dari Kyuhyun-ssi ya? Terimakasih banyak."

"Oh iya... soal-soal yang diminta Changmin waktu itu?" Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya.

"Kapan kalian jadian? Setelah Changmin selesai magang atau sebelumnya?"

"Setelah." Jawab Changmin dan Yunho bersamaan, mereka bahkan sampai menoleh ke arah satu sama lain, "Hari terakhir aku magang setelah sekolah usai. Secara teknis aku sudah selesai magang."

"... Jadi... kalian sudah saling mendekati sebelum itu?"

Yunho dan Changmin sama-sama memikirkan hal itu, tetapi Yunho justru yang berbicara duluan, "Karena Changmin adalah pembimbingku untuk mempersiapkan olimpiade, kami jadi sering bertemu."

Mereka melongo mendengar Yunho sama sekali tidak memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan hormat seperti 'hyung'.

"Aku yang mendekatinya kok. Dulu dia sama sekali tak berminat padaku padahal banyak temannya yang naksir aku," kali ini Changmin yang menjelaskan. Pasti teman-temannya merasa aneh. Jarang-jaang seorang Shim Changmin mendekati duluan.

"Hidupku jadi terganggu karena mereka terus-terusan mengira aku bisa membantu mereka untuk mendekatimu."

"Kau masih kesal gara-gara itu?" Changmin cemberut.

"Mereka masih menerorku tahu," Yunho juga sedikit memajukan bibirnya, dan itu sukses membuat Kyuline shock. Seingat mereka Changmin selalu cool saat ada pacarnya, bukannya begini.

.

Waktu makanan Yunho dan Changmin datang pun, mereka tak hentinya curi-curi pandang ke arah sepasang kekasih itu. Changmin yang berkali-kali dan dengan seenaknya mengambil makanan Yunho tanpa ijin. Dan Yunho yang sama sekali tak bergeming karenanya, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau pacarmu bakal lebih muda darimu," Minho memulai, dia sudah sangat gatal untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Biasanya Changmin pacaran dengan yang lebih tua?" Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

Minho menggeleng, "Tidak selalu. Dia berkali-kali pacaran kok. Bisa dibilang yang paling sering ganti pacar diantara kami semua."

"Yah!" Changmin tak ingin Yunho punya persepsi yang salah tentang dirinya.

"Pria, wanita, yang seumuran, yang sedikit lebih tua atau sedikit lebih muda," Minho menyebutkan.

Kyuhyun segera menambahkan "Akhir-akhir ini sih seleranya yang lebih tua, dengan wajah kecil dadanya bidang dan kaki yang kuat."

Yunho mendengarkan dengan sesama.

"Terakhir dia berkencan dengan pekerja kantoran. Makanya kami kaget ketika tahu kalau kau masih SMA," Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan pacar terakhir Changmin.

"Tapi tenang saja, Changmin masih virgin kok," Jongyun dengan santai membeberkan ahasia itu.

Minho setuju, "Walau ganti pacar berkali-kali belum ada yang bisa mengambil itu darinya."

"Jadi kalian semua sudah tidak virgin?" Yunho dengan polos menanyakannya.

"Yak... yak... Bisa tidak sih kalian tidak membicarakan hal ini sekarang? Di tempat umum pula!" Changmin yang merasa sangat-sangat terganggu segera memotong pembicaraan mereka. Apalagi karena Yunho sudah mulai ikut-ikutan terbawa percakapan dewasa, "Tolong jangan memberi ide yang aneh-aneh pada Yunho, oke?"

"Ahahahah, kau ini posesif sekali, Chwang. Dia ini laki-laki juga, apa masalahnya?" Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan sikap posesif sahabatnya ini, belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah tidak virgin," Jonghyun yang mulai, "Tenang saja, bukan dengan gadis minimarketnya Kyu."

"Mwo!?"

"Tapi Changmin beda, dia itu mesum," Jonghyun melanjutkan.

"Yah! Hentikan!" kali ini gantian Changmin yang panik.

Kyuhyun yang melanjutkan informasi itu, "Kau tahu, Changmin punya banyak koleksi video dewasa."

"Ya, lalu kalian yang biasa meminjamnya!" aku Changmin kesal.

"Kalian biasa pakai pengaman?" tanya Yunho polos.

Ryeowook nyaris tersedak karena pertanyaan itu, yang lain juga gagal menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka, "Kalau sedang melakukan jelas donk. Hanya saja kami memang tidak berpacaran hanya untuk bisa mengajak pacar kami ke ranjang. Jadi bukan berarti kami punya pengaman di kamar kami," Yunho memikirkan kata-kata Jonghyun itu.

"Tapi kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir, tidak mungkin Changmin akan melakukannya karena kau..."

"Masih kecil," potong Minho.

Ryeowook memberinya death glare, "Masih dibawah umur," katanya memperbaiki kata-kata Minho barusan.

"Tenang saja, kami bukannya ingin mengejek, hanya saja kami tak akan melakukannya sebelum umur kami 18, walau kenyataannya baru setelah umur 20 aku melakukan itu sih," Jonghyun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sekilas.

Yunho menendang Changmin di bawah meja, dan korbannya hanya bisa menahan sakit dan menahan jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau dia sedang kesakitan. Untungnya dia bisa bersembunyi dengan pura-pura keasyikan makan.

"Lalu perlu waktu berapa lama sampai akhirnya berakhir di kamar?"

"Kau ini punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar ya? Mmmm... aku baru melakukannya dengan dengan salah satu pacarku, itu setelah beberapa bulan pacaran."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menendangku?!" Changmin protes ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam bus. Sengaja duduk di belakang, di pojok yang sepi. Changmin yakin ada bekas memar di betisnya.

Yunho menjawab dengan malas, "Aku masih 16..."

"Aku tahu..." itu bukan hal yang perlu diingatkan, Changmin ahu pasti kalau umur Yunho masih 16 tahun.

Mendapat jawaban begitu Yunho menatap Changmin tajam, "Kau tidak melakukan sex dibawah umur 16, tapi kau menyeretku..."

Changmin langsung cemberut, "Habis... aku kan sudah lama menahan."

"Kau benar-benar virgin sebelum bertemu denganku?"

"Kan sudah kubilang... dengar sendiri kan dari mereka? Aku saja tidak bilang kalau kita sudah melakukan macam-macam..." dia sedikit kesal, dia ini sudah jujur kalau sebelum bertemu Yunho dia ini masih virgin tetapi Yunho asih meragukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sementara Yunho dan Changmin kembali ke rumah masing-masing, Kyuline memilih untuk melanjutkan hangout malam minggu mereka di apartemen Ryeowook dan Suho. Karena tempat ini yang paling luas dan kalaupun akirnya mereka mabuk nanti, masih banyak tempat untuk berbaring. "Hey, kalian merasa Yunho mirip dengan seseorang tidak?" Kyuhyun tahu-tahu bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Mirip siapa?" Jonghyun yang bertanya, mereka beli bir di minimarket, tak mungkin mereka menghabisi persediaan milik Ryeowook dan Suho.

"Justru itu aku tanya!" jawabnya kesal

Minho terlihat berpikir, "Pacarnya yang dulu?"

"Wajahnya memang kecil, tapi sepertinya selain wajah yang kecil, kurasa tak ada kemiripan di bagian wajah," sanggah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook juga menambahkan, "Dadanya juga tidak bidang, dia juga tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Masalahnya dia itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Umurnya saja baru 16," kali ini Suho.

Kata-kata Suho barusan membuat mereka jadi berpikir disela-sela minum alkohol dan memakasn snack, "Memangnya Changmin bisa tahu seperti apa kalau sudah dewasa?"

"Kalian ini terlalu kejam tahu! Memangnya ketertarikannya cuma sebatas fisik? Kalian tak memperhatikan kalau Changmin terlihat berbeda?" Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. Memang mereka tidak bisa memungkiri kalau rata-rata pacar Changmin itu tampan atau cantik dan punya badan yang bagus terkadang juga punya style yang oke. Makanya begitu melihat Yunho tadi mereka sangat terkejut. Anak itu mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan celana jeans biasa Tidak ada yang spesial.

Memang dia tampan tapi tetap saja dia masih anak SMA.

"Beda apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura, kalian juga dengar kalau dia tak ada masalah waktu Yunho hanya memanggilnya tanpa hyung."

"Maksudnya Changmin benar-benar jatuh cinta begitu?" Kyuhyun sulit mempercayai ini. Bertahun-tahun dia bersahabat dengan Changmin, baru kali ini sahabatnya itu nampak berbeda.

Minho menggedikkan bahu, satu kaleng bir sudah kosong, "Lalu? Begitu masuk kamar Changmin bakal langsung memutuskannya."

"Siapa tahu kali ini berhasil?" Ryeowook terlihat paling positif di antara mereka semua.

Jonghyun sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah cumi kering baru bisa angkat bicara, "Aku rasa Changmin tak akan sanggup menunggu sampai Yunho dewasa dan bakal memutuskannya sebelum itu. Atau dia akan coba-coba saja membeli jasa agar lepas dari status virginnya."

"Ayolah... itu terlalu ekstrim..."

"Siapa tahu kan?"

"Tapi aku serius waktu aku bilang kalau aku merasa pernah melihat Yunho. Rasanay mirip sesuatu yang sering aku lihat sejak dulu tapi aku tak tahu apa..." Kyuhyun masih berpikir, dia masih penasaran dan benar-benar yakin dengan hal itu.

"Coba tanya Changmin..."

"Tanya?"

"Telpon saja dia!"

.

.

.

"Ayolah.. sekali saja..." Changmin memberikan wajahnya yang paling memelas pada Yunho.

Pacarnya tak mau melihat itu dan memalingkan muka. Dia ini ingin belajar bukannya memenuhi keinginan Changmin untuk berakivitas berdua, "Teman-temanmu saja tidak punya persediaan kondom. Mereka tidak selalu melakukannya, kan?!"

"Aku kan bukan mereka!"

Yunho memijit kepalanya lalu berbalik, "Sudahlah... aku tak jadi menginap kalau begini, Yah!" Changmin sudah menarik perutnya hingga ia terjatuh di lantai. Changmin dengan cepat segera menindihnya, menyibakkan kausnya dan menciumi perut Yunho.

"Oh, ayolah Changminie..." Yunho tak percaya dengan betapa horny nya pacarnya ini. Memang dia tahu benar resiko mengencani Changmin, tapi dia benar-benar hanya ingin belajar saat ini. Tidak boleh terlalu menuruti Changmin.

Tetapi mahasiswa itu tak ada niatan untuk berhenti, dia malah membuka kancing celana Yunho dan menurunkan resleting celananya.

Kedua tangan Yunho berusaha mencegah Changmin dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Dan Changmin mendongak, menatap Yunho dengan pandagan kuyu dan sayu, "Ti... tidak... kau ini kenapa?"

Yunho lengah karena itu dan langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Changmin untuk menurunkan bagian depan celananya dan segera memasukkan area privat Yunho ke dalam mulutnya, "Hei, yah! Yah!"

Rrrr...Rrrrrr...

"Changmin! Handphonemu berdering!"

Changmin meraba kantongnya untuk mengambil dan mematikan handphonenya dengan asal dan melemparkannya, "Hei, nanti rusak!"

"Ayolah, Yunho... sekali saja..." katanya memelas namun penuh dengan nafsu.

Yunho merinding, "Bilang dulu kau ini kenapa?!"

.

.

.

"Telpon Changmin ya?" Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan hal itu.

"Kalau kau tak mau, biar aku saja," Suho langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mendial nomor Changmin. Begitu di angkat dia segera menggunakan loudspeaker agar Kyuhyun bisa bertanya langsung. Hanya saja alih-alih mendengar kata 'Halo' dari Changmin yang mereka dengar justru suara orang lain

.

" _Hei, nanti rusak!"_

" _Ayolah, Yunho... sekali saja..."_ suara Changmin terdengar memelas dan memaksa.

" _Bilang dulu kau ini kenapa?"_ suara Yunho terdengar menuntut

Ada jeda beberapa saat, _"Aku pakai vibrator dari berangkat tadi. Belum topik pembicaraan tadi juga menyerempet ke sana."_

" _Kau ini saja yang mudah terangsang! Lagian kenapa pakai vibrator segala?"_

" _Habis aku ingin kau menginap. Besok kan kau tidak akan ke apartemenku karena sibuk belajar untuk ujian, kan?"_

" _Makanya Changminie... aku pulang saja sekarang..."_

" _Tapi Yun... celanaku rasanya sesak sekali... lubangku juga sudah minta diisi dengan kejantananmu... kau tak usah melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan mem-blow area privatmu dan aku akan memasukkannya sendiri. Kau cukup berbaring saja. Boleh ya? Hyuuuung..."_ Changmin benar-benar merajuk dan seingat mereka Changmin tak pernah mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

" _Haah..."_ Yunho menghela nafas lelah, _"Sekali saja ya..."_

" _Yes!"_ Suara Changmin berubah riang sebelum terdengar suara yang terdengar basah dan seoalh Changmin sedang menghisap sesuatu yang menurutnya enak. Selanjutnya ada suara seperti jatuh.

" _Kau ini hati-hati! Pelan-pelan saja aku kan tidak kemana-mana... mana lube dan pengamannya?"_

" _Kenapa harus pakai? Aku tak terlalu suka merasakan karet di dalam lubangku. Kan kita pernah tak pakai juga."_

Mereka mendengar Changmin mendesah singkat dan ada suara benda jatuh. Vibratornya?

" _Tapi teman-temanmu bilang mereka pakai!"_ suara Yunho yang mendebatnya, tak mau kalah.

" _Nggak usah dengarkan mereka... ya?"_

" _Jangan... hei, kau curang!"_ Yunho protes.

Lagi-lagi suara erangan dan desah tertahan Changmin, _"Sedikit lagi..."_ gumam Changmin. Ada jeda beberapa saat, _"Ah... penuh sekali... aku mulai,"_

Dan selanjutnya ada desahan dan erangan.

Klik

.

"Yah! Ryeowook! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suho berteriak.

"Namanya privasi."

Lalu hening, mereka saling bertatapan dengan semburat merah di wajah masing-masing. Mereka biasa nonton video dewasa, tetapi mendengarkan teman sendiri melakukannya tetap saja membuat mereka malu.

"Tunggu, jadi... Changmin sudah kehilangan keperjakaannya begitu?" Minho terlihat sulit mempercayai hal ini. Dia saja belum bisa kehilangan itu, "Dengan bocah itu?" tambahnya, "Dan dia jadi penerima?"

Jonghyun membuka satu kaleng bir dan dengan cepat mengosongkannya, "Aku tidak dengar apa-apa," katanya

.

.

.

Kreeek

Yunho memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat karena mendadak ada cahaya terang yang menerpa matanya yang terpejam, dia berusaha memiringkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan tangan untuk memblokir cahaya itu.

"Hyung, ayo bangun..." Changmin mengangkat tangan Yunho yang digunakan untuk menutupi matanya.

Ini bukan di rumahnya ya? Berarti ini di apartemen Changmin? "Aku masih ngantuk.."

Changmin buru-buru menahan tangannya dan menciumi wajahnya, yang menghasilkan senyum tipis di wajah Yunho. Changmin tersenyum melihatnya, "Kau begadang ya?"

"Baru tidur jam 3 pagi," jawabnya dengan suara serak. Yunho masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau mimpi tentang aku semalam?"

"Aku mimpi... ada kucing putih yang mencakar tanganku... sisanya aku tidak ingat..."

Changmin terdiam, Kucing putih itu Mikasa kan? Dirinya di masa lalu. Dia dulu mencakar-cakar tangan Mooseok karena hyungnya melarangnya ikut dalam penyerangan ke istana. Ternyata memang masa lalu itu muncul dalam mimpi Yunho, tetapi hanya sebatas mimpi.

"Kalau kau... apa mimpimu Changmin-ah?"

"Ng?" Changmin tersadar, "Aku? ... Aku mimpi, kita melakukannya pagi-pagi,"

Jawaban yang membuat Yunho mengernyit sebelum akhinya perlahan membuka mata, "Itu hanya akal-akalanmu, kan?"

"Oh ya?" tantang Changmin. Yunho tertawa kecil tak percaya, dia segera memeluk torso Changmin dan memeluknya erat, "Jangan mengalihkan fokus, hyung..."

"Bisa tidak kalau kita make out pelan-pelan? Setelah itu baru ke menu utama? Jangan buru-buru."

Changmin mencium leher Yunho, dia suka ide hyungnya.

.

.

.

Hari kedua ujian, Yunho, Seungri serta Jokwon keluar gerbang bersama. "Hei! Yunho!" mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara.

Yunho yang menyadari siapa yang sudah memanggilnya barusan. Dia segera mendekati orang itu dan membungkuk sedikit, "Ah... Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara berdua sebentar."

"Ada. Seungri! Jokwon! Kalian duluan saja!" Yunho setengah berteriak pada kedua temannya.

"Siapa?" Seungri yang bertanya, karena baru kali ini mereka melihat wajah itu.

"Orang yang membantuku di olimpiade!"

"Oke!" baik Jokwon maupun Seungri memberinya kode dengan satu ibu jari.

.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe dan begitu Yunho sampai rumah, Seungri dan Jokwon sudah ada di sana, "Apa?!"

"Belajar!"

Yunho baru ingat, "Besok matematika ya?"

"Ayo! Sini!" Seungri sudah memanggilnya dengan seringai mengerikan. Pasti dia akan tanya-tanya banyak hal.

"Lalu orang tadi?"

"Ha? Oh dia ada perlu sedikit, bukan hal penting kok. Jadi mana yang kalian tidak bisa?" Yunho dengan cepat mengalihkan topik. Dia tak ingin Jokwon dan Seungri tanya-tanya lagi. Dia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Karena dia merasa tak nyaman kalau mengingatnya.

.

Di cafe tadi, Kyuhyun memberinya sesuatu yang tak terduga,

" _Jadi? Ada perlu apa?"_

" _Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu... aku merasa pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat tapi aku sendiri tak yakin dimana... Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kan?"_

 _Yunho menggeleng, "Sepertinya belum pernah..."_

" _Kau ingat kata-kata kami soal kriteria pacar Changmin sebelum kau?"_

" _Lebih dewasa, dada bidang, wajah kecil?"_

" _Sebenarnya Changmin sudah dapat orang seperti itu sebelumnya, tetapi akhirnya mereka putus. Aku tak mengerti kenapa tapi beberapa hari ini aku ingat... kau mirip dengan seseorang."_

" _Aku?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Itulah. Aku tak tahu. Kau memang tidak punya tubuh ideal seperti yang dibayangkan Changmin, tetapi ada satu hal, wajahmu mirip."_

" _Aku tak mengerti, aku mirip tapi kau tak tahu orangnya?"_

" _Karena Changmin tak pernah menjelaskan siapa orangnya."_

" _Aku... benar-benar tidak mengerti..."_

" _Dia tidak menjelaskan tetapi dia menggambarnya... seorang pria yang mirip denganmu. Aku berkai-kali melihat gambar itu, mungkin sejak SMP, berlanjut hingga perguruan tinggi. Dia tak terbuka soal sketsa yang dibuatnya tetapi jujur saja aku melihatnya diam-diam. Gambarnya sama, lelaki yang sama. Dia memang membiarkanku melihat sketsa lain, tetapi pria ini?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Mungkin kau akan jadi sepertinya setelah dewasa."_

" _Seperti apa orangnya?"_

" _Tatap dirimu di cermin dan bayangkan dirimu 10 tahun ke depan."_

 _Yunho merasa bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri._

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Akhirnya posting di sini juga, sulit sekali untuk memutuskan bagian mana di chap mana, padahal saya berharap bisa setidaknya ada 7000 word. Setelah saya pikir2 lagi, dulu juga nggak sampai segini satu chapternya. Hahahaha...

Mmmm... jadi saya putuskan untuk mengakhiri chap ini di bagian tersebut.

Kira-kira gimana reaksi Yunho? /menghela nafas/

Chap 19 belum jadi, yah sabar aja. Inginnya posting sehari sebelum Changmin kelar wamil, tapi kalau belum jadi ya nggak posting dulu lah.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberikan review, benar-benar bikin saya semangat untuk segera menuliskan chapter selanjutnya.

Stay tune.


	19. Chapter 19

" _Tatap dirimu di cermin dan bayangkan dirimu 10 tahun ke depan."_

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Dan ada atau tidak adegannya baru diketahui setelah chap selesai diketik dan saya malas ganti-ganti warning. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

"Tatap diri di cermin dan bayangkan 10 tahun ke depan," Yunho mengulangi kata itu, "Cih! Buat apa? Aku tahu kok!" katanya kesal.

Pria yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Sama saja dengan 'hantu' itu, kan?

Yunho berdiri dan menatap cermin di kamarnya. Menatapnya lama tetapi refleksinya tidak berubah, masih menunjukkan dirinya dengan celana selutut dan kaus putih.

"Kalau aku ingin dia muncul, dia malah tidak muncul," Yunho menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya beralih mengambil buku pelajarannya. Seungri dan Jokwon ada di bawah, mereka belajar di sini karena besok matematika. Dia tak boleh memperlihatkan kalau ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam, ada yang menghubungi handphonenya, "Halo?"

"Kau pasti belum tidur, kan?" Changmin menebaknya dengan tepat. Ada yang mengganjal di hati Yunho, sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran, "Besok matematika, harusnya kau bisa tidur lebih awal. Jangan begadang."

"Karena kita tak boleh terlalu percaya diri," jawab Yunho. Kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali membayanginya.

Yunho bisa mendengar senyuman Changmin, "Memang, aku tahu kau akan seperti ini. Makanya aku menelpon, jangan memaksakan diri."

Benar, Changmin terkadang tahu tentang dirinya melebihi siapapun. Sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan, karena mereka baru bertemu berapa bulan lalu, "Iya," jawabnya singkat, rasanya aneh seperti dia ingin segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon ini.

"Tidurlah..."

"Kau sendiri... kenapa belum tidur? Habis nonton film dewasa?"

"Bwuuu, enak saja! Aku tahu kau belum tidur makanya menelpon. Kau ini bisa merusak tubuhmu sendiri," Changmin tak terima. Memangnya dia ini cuma punya hobi menonton video dewasa?

"Iya, aku akan segera tidur."

"Baguslah..." katanya riang, "Hyung..." panggilnya ragu.

Yunho hanya menjawab dengan singkat, "Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Apa yang harus Yunho katakan? "Manisnya..."

"Yah! Kau ingin membuatku malu? Sudah! Tidur!"

Klik.

Yunho meletakkan handphonenya di meja. Apa dia mencintai Changmin? Apa dia mulai menyukainya? Tidak. Dia hanya memanfaatkan Changmin. Ini tak lebih dari hubungan timbal balik, simbiosis.

Dia harusnya bisa melalui ini dengan mudah. Memang kenapa kalau Changmin tidak benar-benar mencintainya? Bukankah yang dia inginkan hanya seks?

Tapi kenapa dia sampai bertingkah seperti itu? Menelpon atau mengirimnya pesan untuk memberinya semangat. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak begadang. Mengingatkannya untuk makan. Kenapa dia melakukan semua itu?

Kenapa Changmin memberinya semua perhatian itu? Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Yunho yang agak kesiangan bangun buru-buru mengambil sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh juru masak untuk dimakan di bus. Dan mungkin pertama kalinya ibunya bertanya padanya jam segini, "Terlambat?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit kesiangan saja."

"Kau tidak bolos?"

Yunho menatap wajah ibunya dengan tidak percaya, "Hari ini ujian semester."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk, "Mau berangkat bersama? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Mana bisa Yunho menolak?

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan nyaris tidak ada percakapan, selain pertanyaan, "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" yang dijawab dengan cukup singkat juga.

Tetapi itu sudah membuat Yunho tersenyum nyaris sepanjang ujian berlangsung hingga saatnya pulang, "Kau mengerikan..."

"Ha?" Yunho masih saja tersenyum.

"Ada hal bagus ya? Ada cewek, ya?" Seungri mengejarnya.

"Tidak. Aku duluan ya! Sampai ketemu besok!"

Seungri tersenyum karena melihat sahabatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Tetapi Jokwon berbeda, "Kau bilang... ada soal fisika yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya..."

Mendengarnya senyum Seungri langsung menghilang, "Yah! Yunhoooo! Jangan Kabur, kau!" dia langsung berusaha mengejar Yunho. Dan Jokwon masih sempat memutar bola matanya sebelum ikut berlari.

.

Akan tetapi Seungri dan Jokwon kehilangan Yunho, "Bocah itu pergi ke mana, sih?"

"Pulang, mungkin?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, "Ryeowook... apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Changmin segera bertanya pada sahabatnya yang terbilang jarang mengganggunya kalau dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun maupun Minho.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Suho, Minho, Kyuhyun dan bahkan Jonghyun menatapku terus waktu mereka ada di dekatku."

Ryeowook menatap wajah Changmin, tetapi otaknya memaksanya membayangkan wajah Changmin ketika mendesah, "Tidak ada yang aneh," jawabnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Benar tidak ada?"

"Oh ya, bagaimana Yunho?"

Changmin langsung tersenyum, "Baik. Dia sedang ujian sekarang jadi aku agak khawatir kalau mengganggunya," jawabnya bersemangat.

Ryeowook kembali menatapnya, kali ini tidak ada bayangan aneh-aneh, "Kau... apa yang kau sukai dari Yunho, Changmin-ah?"

"Ha?" Changmin tersenyum meski agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dan senyumnya makin berkembang dan dia tertawa kecil sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan kepalan tangan, kedua ujung telinganya memerah. Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam menatap kelakuan Changmin yang tidak biasa ini.

.

.

.

Yunho mendadak menubruk Changmin yang akan memasukkan kunci apartemennya, "A, apa? Apa?"

"Makan siang di luar yuk!" Yunho terlihat begitu bersemangat mengejutkan pacarnya yang baru pulang. Bukankah mereka tidak ada janji untuk bertemu hari ini?

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Nggak... ayo! Sekarang saja!"

.

Changmin senang sih, dia tidak protes apa-apa. Hanya saja melihat wajah bahagia dari Yunho yang dia tak tahu penyebabnya itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Ada kejadian bagus di sekolah, ya?"

Yunho menggeleng mendengarnya, dia berhenti mengunyah makanannya sesaat.

"Ada cewek? Kau selingkuh?" tanyanya pelan, sama sekali tidak ada kemarahan.

"Pagi ini ibuku mengantarku ke sekolah," walau hanya sampai ujung jalan saja karena Yunho tak suka mendengar ribut-ribut siswa-siswi sekolahnya.

Changmin terkejut tetapi senang mendengarnya, dia juga jadi ikut bersemangat, "Oh ya? Kalian mengobrol apa?"

"Tidak ada," Yunho menggeleng dan mengambil kimchi, "Aku belajar di dalam mobil."

Meski begitu Changmin senang karena pacarnya terlihat begitu senang dan antusias.

.

.

.

Yunho begitu senang hingga malam tiba, dia memang belajar tetapi sesekali tersenyum karena terkenang kejadian tadi pagi.

Waktu dia merasa sudah saatnya tidur, Yunho berdiri dari kursi belajarnya dan berbalik. Tetapi saat itu kamarnya menghilang, dan pemilik kamar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas malas. Di saat dia merasa senang tahu-tahu bayangan aneh itu muncul lagi.

Sepertinya dia pernah melihat pemandangan ini. Pasti dia pernah memimpikannya.

Ini di dalam istana ya?

Ada banyak orang dengan pakaian tradisional, membawa pedang dan Yunho juga melihat mereka memindahkan tubuh manusia. Ini penyerangan?

Di mana-mana juga berceceran darah, tetapi anehnya dia tidak merasa risih atau takut dengan itu. Sebaliknya perasaannya perlahan menjadi bersemangat dan berdebar-debar. Seolah ada satu hal yang dia tunggu.

"Katakan padaku... bagaimana wajah Yoon ketika mati?"

Yunho mendengar suara itu, terdengar lemah dan agaknya kesakitan. Dengan cepat Yunho menemukannya. Ada seseorang yang sepertinya adalah seorang tawanan, senjatanya sudah dilucuti dan darah merembes di bajunya.

Salah seorang pria menatap tawanan itu dingin lalu menyiramkan air ke atas kepala tawanan itu. Karena penasaran, Yunho mendekati mereka.

"Wajahnya begitu tenang," jawab pria itu.

Tawanan itu tertawa kecil, "Pasti dia mati dengan dendam yang besar, dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri. Anak bodoh, dia bahkan masih harus menanggung kutukan."

Pria itu membiarkannya saja, "Kali ini kau yang mati."

"Akhirnya tak ada satupun dari kami berdua yang mendapatkan tahta. Yoon memang membawa nasib buruk. Harusnya dia dibunuh saja sejak bayi."

"Yoon tidak pernah mengharapkan tahta kerajaan," ada suara yang terasa aneh di telinga Yunho. Dia berbalik ke sumber suara, tetapi pria itu membelakangi cahaya jadi dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Oh ya?"

Yunho berbalik lagi melihat tawanan itu, air yang tadi disiramkan ke atas kepalanya membuat wajahnya sedikit lebih bersih. Ada dua orang yang mendekat, salah satunya membawa obor. Kali ini wajah tawanan itu terlihat sempurna di depan matanya.

Ketika dia berjalan mendekati tawanan itu, dia tersandung sesuatu dan ilusi itu buyar, "Auw, aduuuh..." kakinya tersandung kaki tempat tidurnya sendiri, "Tapi orang tadi mirip dengan seseorang ya? Hmmm..." Yunho duduk di kasurnya sambil mengelus ujung-ujung jari kakinya yang terasa panas dan perih.

.

.

.

Setelah ujian hari ini, Yunho segera ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Karena semalam, dia jadi kepikiran soal 'tawanan' itu.

"Pasti semalam kau belajar sampai lewat tengah malam."

Yunho tahu suara itu. Jadi dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik, "Changmin?" dia baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku diminta untuk datang oleh kepala sekolah. Soal akademis," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..." Hanya itu reaksi dari mantan siswanya itu. Dia kembali membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin. Sementara itu Changmin mencuci tangannya di samping Yunho.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, "Eh? Songsaenim?" suara Seungri yang juga kaget melihat mantan gurunya di kamar mandi sekolah. Changmin membalas dengan 'hai' sebelum Seungri mendekati Yunho, "Hari ini ke rumahmu, ya. Jokwon juga ikut belajar bersama."

"Iya," jawab Yunho singkat. Dia belum bisa mengatakan pada Seungri kalau dia punya pacar. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, merasa sedikit lebih segar. Tetapi melihat bayangan di cermin besar itu, Yunho terdiam. Dia beralih dari bayangannya yang menampakkan 'hantu' langganannya ke bayangan Changmin. Kecuali itu bukan bayangan Changmin. Bayangannya memang begitu mirip dengan pacarnya, hanya sedikit lebih tirus, dengan pakaian tradisional sama sepertinya. Pakaiannya berbeda, terlihat lebih berkelas seperti bangsawan.

Tetapi bayangan Seungri tidak berubah. Dia masih mengenakan seragam dan terlihat lelah karena ujian, "Ayo! Kau ini malah melamun!" Seungri mematikan keran dan menyeret Yunho, "Sampai ketemu lagi Songsaenim," katanya tanpa menatap mantan gurunya itu sama sekali.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap Changmin yang melambaikan tangan padanya, demikian juga dengan bayangan bangsawan itu yang ikut melambaikan tangan. Otomatis tangan Yunho terangkat juga membalas lambaian tangan itu.

.

.

.

Pasti ada sesuatu, alasan kenapa bayangannya dan Changmin di cermin berubah tetapi Seungri tidak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kan? Dia pernah melihat Changmin pakai baju bangsawan seperti itu. Waktu itu di kamar mandi setelah dia selesai latihan renang. Dia pikir waktu itu hanya karena bayangan saja, tetapi yang tadi terlihat dengan jelas. Apa Changmin melihatnya? Tetapi dia tidak terlihat terkejut atau bagaimana. Apa dia pura-pura?

Apa mimpi-mimpi itu ada hubungannya dengan Changmin?

Memangnya apa yang sudah Changmin lakukan?

Tapi memang mimpi aneh dan hantu itu baru muncul setelah dia bertemu dengan pacarnya itu. Sebelum-sebelumnya rasanya tidak pernah.

"Yunho, bisa tidak kau tidak melamun begini?" Jokwon protes ketika Yunho tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak 5 menit lalu.

"Apa? Ada yang sulit?" tanyanya jelas tidak fokus sama sekali.

"Kau ini kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh, Yunho!" Jokwon yang menyudutkannya. Mereka belajar bersama untuk ujian besok. Dan sengaja memilih rumah pohon agar perhatian mereka tidak teralihkan oleh makanan. :P

Yunho menatap mereka berdua, Seungri dan Jokwon. Biasanya mereka sering main bersama, tetapi akhir-akhir ini tidak. Mungkin itu yang membuat teman-temannya merasa dia aneh, "Aku tak apa."

"Pasti ada sesuatu, kan?"

"Jangan-jangan kau punya pacar?" Seungri tidak mengangkat kepala dari bukunya.

Kata-kata barusan yang membuatnya terdiam. Dia belum memberitahu mereka berdua kalau dia sudah punya pacar, "Aku hanya kebanyakan pikiran," jawab Yunho akhirnya. Dan jawaban itu tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Oh ya? Akhir-akhir ini juga kau jarang punya waktu untuk kami."

"Masa?" Yunho pura-pura terlihat tak mengerti. Meskipun sebenarnya dia juga menyadarinya. Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih banyak bersama Changmin. Dan lagi dia sudah tidak polos lagi. Seungri dan ibunya bisa kena serangan jantung kalau tahu, "Habis ujian saja kita pergi ke game center," usulnya

"Harusnya ita piknik sekalian..."

Yunho kembali berusaha menekuni buku pelajarannya.

Entah berapa lama dia sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman membaca tiap paragraf yang ada sambil mengulanginya beberapa kali, yang jelas waktu dia merasa badannya linu karena terlalu lama duduk. Dia berdiri dan memejamkan mata, lalu mengangkat tangannya, meregangkan badannya. Yunho masih mendengar suara Jokwon yang bilang, "Dasar orang tua!", Lalu mendadak terasa dingin di mana-mana. Yunho membuka mata, tetapi dia sudah tak lagi berdiri di dalam rumah pohonnya. Dia tak lagi ada di rumahnya.

Dia ada di luar di atas batu besar.

Ada suara air yang cukup deras, sungai dengan air terjun kecil, "Hei, hyung! Kenapa diam?"

Yunho menatap lurus ke depan, ada seseorang di sana, membelakanginya. Seseorang dengan pakaian kuno yang biasa. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus, mirip dengan bentuk tubuh seseorang.

"Ayo kemari!" dia mendengarkan suara itu, terasa begitu familiar dan sangat akrab.

Yunho berjalan ke arah pria itu, dia penasaran. Setiap kali bayangan atau mimpi ini muncul, ada sosok yang tidak pernah terungkap. Dan dia berkali-kali muncul dalam mimpinya.

Pria itu sudah bertelanjang dada sebelum berbalik dan melihat tepat ke arah Yunho, "Astaga, kenapa kau tidak melepas bajumu? Kau tidak jadi mandi?"

Mata Yunho membulat, bulu kuduknya meremang, berdiri. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan dan menarik lengan atas Yunho, memaksanya mendekat, "Changmin?" gumamnya.

NYAAAAWWW

Yunho terkesiap mendengar suara kucing mengeong. Mendadak ilusi ini bercampur dengan kenyataan dan dia bisa melihat pohon-pohon di halaman belakng rumahnya.

Kakinya berpijak dimana?

BRUGH

"YUNHO!"

.

Seungri dan Jokwon tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, tetapi mereka segera turun dari rumah pohon dan memeriksa sahabatnya itu. Juru masak keluarga juga berlari bersama kepala pelayan. "Yunho! Bangun!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Pelayan keluarga Yunho itu sedang menghadapi dokter, ada scan otak yang sedari tadi dia tekuni, "Ini mengejutkan," kata dokter itu memulai, "Tak ada luka luar, tak ada pendarahan dalam, tidak ada gegar otak, bahkan tidak ada lecet atau memar sama sekali."

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri, bahkan kami mendengar suara keras saat dia sampai tanah. Temannya juga melihatnya dari atas rumah pohon malah," dia terlihat begitu khawatir dan tak percaya. Dia jelas melihatnya sendiri dan meski dia berharap Yunho baik-baik saja, mendapati Yunho tak terluka sama sekali adalah hal yang sulit dicerna akalnya.

"Dia hanya seperti tidur," jelasnya

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak bangun? Ini sudah 3 jam,"

Dokter menghela nafas, dia juga tahu dan dia bahkan sudah mencoba untuk membangunkan pasiennya, "Aku akan memeriksa lagi siapa tahu ada yang terlewat, tetapi sungguh... ini aneh..." dan bukannya dia mengira pria tua di hadapannya berbohong. Dia mengenal pria ini karena dia adalah bagian dari tim dokter yang dipercaya oleh keluarga Jung.

.

.

"Kalian berdua pulanglah..." kepala pelayan mengatakan itu pada Seungri dan Jokwon yang sedari tadi duduk diam di samping Yunho. Mereka terlihat begitu sedih dan tak bertenaga. Benar-benar persahabatan yang bagus.

"Tapi Yunho?"

"Tak apa. Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja."

"Kami tidak mendorongnya," Seungri mendadak berkata seperti itu.

Jokwon langsung menambahkan, "Yunho berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya lalu tahu-tahu dia seperti terfokus pada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Kami sudah memanggilnya tapi kami tak menyangka dia akan terjun seperti itu. Dia seperti tidak tahu kalau sudah ada di sana."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian. Aku juga melihatnya. Tapi bisakah kalian merahasiakan ini?"

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Bilang saja Yunho jatuh atau terpeleset. Jangan bilang soal dia hilang fokus."

.

.

.

Yunho berkedip-kedip di pagi hari, dia melihat kamar yang tidak familiar untuknya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya tepat ketika pelayan keluarganya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya serak.

"Jam 6 pagi."

"Ini di mana?" dia menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Di rumah sakit."

Yunho menampakkan wajah kusut khas bangun tidur, "Kenapa? Aku tidak sakit," tanyanya polos.

"Kemarin kau tidak sadar jadi kami membawamu ke sini."

Yunho duduk dan menatapnya dengan aneh, "Tidak mungkin. Kemarin aku baik-baik saja. Ah kalau begitu cepat pulang, aku ada ujian pagi ini!" katanya teringat sesuatu.

Pelayan itu tak punya pilihan lain. Yunho terlihat biasa saja, tak ada cara jalan yang aneh, kakinya tidak pincang, dia malah sempat berlari. Kedua tangannya juga tampak berfungsi dengan baik. Dan dia masih ingat mata pelajaran apa yang akan diujikan hari ini.

.

.

.

Seungri berdiri dengan penuh kekhawatiran di samping gerbang sekolah. Dia sudah menelpon ke rumah Yunho pagi ini, tetapi kepala pelayan tidak ada di rumah, yang menjawab adalah juru masak dan yang dia tahu, belum ada kabar dari rumah sakit.

Jokwon yang datang sesudah Seungri juga berakhir di pintu gerbang sekolah. Dan tiap kali anggota klub renang bertanya kenapa mereka tidak masuk ke gedung sekolah, selalu tak ada jawaban pasti.

Oleh karenanya, mereka tak tahu apa yang bisa mereka katakan waktu Yunho muncul di gerbang sekolah dengan wajah santai, dan bingung karena Seungri dan Jokwon justru ada di gerbang sekolah alih-alih di kelas mereka, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Seungri dan Jokwon segera menggrepe-grepe Yunho tak percaya, "Yah! Yah! Apa-apaan kalian ini? Jangan sentuh aku begini! Yah!"

"Ka... kau tak apa?" Seungri tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, siapa tahu ini bukan Yunho tetapi hanya orang yang mirip dia.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya polos tak mengerti.

"Lecet? Patah? Gegar otak?"

"Ngomong apa, sih? Aku baik-baik saja!" katanya risih.

"Ini benar kau?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku punya saudara kembar?"

"Tapi kau kemarin..."

"Apa?! " Yunho seolah menyalak pada kedua sahabatnya, "Pagi ini aku bangun di rumah sakit dan itu sudah aneh, ada berapa bagian yang belum aku pelajari kemarin? Sudah! Ayo masuk!"

Seungri dan Jokwon berjalan di samping Yunho dan tidak berhenti menatap sahabatnya itu. Padahal mereka kira, Yunho tak akan datang hari ini, bahkan sempat terselip bayangan kalau Yunho tak akan bangun lagi.

.

.

.

"Seungri... kau mau belajar di rumahku?"

"Iya. Pokoknya aku akan menemanimu seharian ini!" katanya mantap.

"Ayolah... kalian berdua ini aneh. Sejak pagi kalian sudah begini. Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan kemarin? Kita belajar bersama, kan? Ada kucingku juga di sana," Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar sekolah setelah ujian selesai. Jokwon dan Seungri menempel Yunho terus sejak tadi, "Oh ayolah... kalian ini bahkan ikut aku ke kamar mandi..." Yunho akhirnya mengatakan alasannya merasa terganggu oleh kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kau risih? Kita saja sudah melihat tubuh telanjang masing-masing," jawabnya sarkas.

"Maksudku bukan itu..." erang Yunho.

"Oh? Itu mobilmu!" Jokwon menyadari mobil yang biasa dipakai untuk mengantarkan Yunho.

Mendengarnya, jelas saja Seungri dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang sama.

.

Kepala pelayan itu menunggu Yunho selesai ujian dengan khawatir. Bagaimana kalau dia pingsan di kelas misalnya? Dia juga menghubungi dokter untuk memberi tahu apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

Yunho mendapat pesan dari pelayannya kalau dia sudah menunggu dalam mobil di dekat sekolah. Dia memang tak terbiasa naik mobil keluarganya kalau berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Karena itu dia agak kesal ketika melihat pelayannya berdiri di luar mobil, "Kenapa menjemputku?" Pelayannya menunggu Yunho masuk mobil sebelum menjelaskan, "Tunggu, kenapa Seungri dan Jokwon tidak ikut?"

"Kalian berdua pulang saja dan belajar untuk ujian besok, aku akan membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit," pria itu menjelaskan pada kedua sahabat majikannya.

"Rumah sakit!?" Yunho berteriak kaget. Tetapi belum sempat keluar, pelayannya sudah masuk dan menyuruh sopir untuk segera berangkat. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Pagi ini aku bangun di rumah sakit dan sekarang aku harus ke sana? Aku tidak sakit!" tolaknya.

"Yunho, kemarin kau jatuh dari rumah pohon."

Tuan muda itu menatap pelayannya dengan bingung. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, "... tidak. Aku tidak jatuh. Kalau jatuh dari rumah pohon harusnya paling tidak aku keseleo"

"Justru itulah. Aneh bukan?" dia ingin Yunho memikirkan hal ini baik-baik.

Tapi sayangnya Yunho tak ingin berpikir saat ini, "Yang penting kan aku tidak terluka. Jadi apa masalahnya?" Yunho kesal, dia tak suka sakit dan tak suka rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?" bagaimana kalau bukan luka luar? Bagaimana kalau ada luka dalam dan itu bisa mempengaruhi kesehatannya?

Seingatnya, "Aku belajar di rumah pohon kok."

"Ada baiknya kita buat janji dengan psikolog atau psikiater," katanya tegas. Sudah membicarakan langkah apa yang sekiranya perlu diambil dengan dokter.

Oh sial! Dia tak mau, "Habis ujian selesai saja!"

"Yunho, kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting!"

Siswa SMA itu diam lalu menatap ke luar jendela. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa selain suara Changmin, kucingnya, "Jadi semalam, apa ayah dan ibuku ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisiku?"

Pria yang jauh lebih tua itu tak bisa menjawab.

"Ke psikiaternya lain kali saja. Masih ada ujian. Aku ingin bisa fokus dulu ke ujianku."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit, untuk jadwal psikiater baru akan disusun setelah Yunho selesai ujian, tetapi kali ini dia harus tetap bertemu dengan dokter untuk observasi. Yunho juga ingat satu hal, kalau dia harusnya pergi ke apartemen Changmin hari ini, jadi dia pergi ke tempat sepi untuk menelpon pacarnya itu, "Hey Changminie... aku tidak ke apartemenmu ya..."

"Yah... kenapaaa? Kau sudah bosan dengan apartemenku?" katanya kecewa, padahal hari ini dia ingin bisa cuddling dengan kekasihnya. Hanya bermanja-manja saja, dia sudah bersumpah tak ada sex hari ini.

"Nggak... aku hanya lelah saja, habis kemarin aku jatuh sih..." katanya, tak memberikan detilnya.

"Jatuh? Kenapa pakai jatuh segala? Ada yang luka?" tanyanya begitu cepat hingga Yunho kesulitan mendengarnya.

"Nggak. Tapi gara-gara itu aku harus belajar di rumah sakit sambil menunggu giliran periksa. Padahal aku nggak luka tapi mereka memaksaku untuk diperiksa," Yunho juga terdengar tidak suka dengan ide ini.

Changmin langsung menyuarakan kekecewaannya, "Kenapa tidak bilang? Kan aku bisa menemani."

"Ada kepala pelayan di sini. Selesai ujian, dia sudah ada di ujung gang sekolah untuk menjemputku."

Ah, orang itu lagi. Walaupun selalu sopan, tetapi sepertinya pria itu tak terlalu suka dengannya juga ya? "Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi jadi aku bisa langsung ke sana."

"Tak apa kok Yoon... oh ya, bagaimana dengan tugas akhirmu?" Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masih mengurus jadwal, repot sekali karena dosenku sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Bisa-bisa jadwalku terpaksa diundur," terangnya, agak kecewa.

Jawaban itu membuat Yunho cemberut, "Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali sih?"

Changmin tak mengerti, "Kenapa memangnya? Tak ada masalah, kan?"

"Lalu kau jadi asisten dosen sementara aku masih anak SMA? Menyebalkan!"

Barulah Changmin mengerti maksud Yunho, "... ahahahhaa.. tenang saja hyung! Tak ada yang berubah, kok," katanya meyakinkan. Dulu memang Mooseok lebih tua darinya, lebih dihormati, lebih di segala hal. Tapi kini? Pasti Yunho merasa sedikit tertekan karena pacarnya lebih tua, lebih mapan dan lebih mandiri.

"Oh, sudah ya. Giliranku diperiksa!" Pelayannya sudah memberikan kode agar dia masuk.

"Oke. Jangan sampai kenapa-kenapa ya! Kabari aku dengan hasilnya!"

.

.

.

Sesuudah menyelesaikan serangkaian tes fisik, Yunho terlihat ingin buru-buru pergi dari sana, "Yunho, apa yang kau rasakan semalam?"

Yang ditanya menggedikkan bahu, "Aku tidur, memangnya apa yang harusnya kurasakan?"

"Ingat mimpimu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tercatat mengalami R.E.M berkali-kali dalam semalam."

Dia diam. Dia tahu apa maksud dokter ini. Hanya saja mimpinya...

Mimpi yang rasanya terlalu panjang untuk bisa dilalui dalam waktu semalam

.

.

" _Changmin..."_

 _NYAAAAWWW_

 _BYUUUUURRR_

 _Yunho merasa tubuhnya jatuh di aliran air yang begitu deras. Tapi dia dengan cepat mengatasi rasa paniknya dan tubuhnya cukup kuat untuk bisa berenang ke tepian._

 _Yunho keluar dari air, tetapi nehnya tubuh dan bajunya tidak basah sama sekali. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, pemandangan yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat dalam mimpi._

 _Ada sesuatu yang terbawa aliran sungai deras itu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahuinya karena 'benda' tadi segera menepi. Hanya 5 meter jauhnya dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Benda' tadi ternyata makhluk hidup. Sepasang manusia. Dua orang pria._

 _Dengan perlahan dia mendekati kedua orang tadi, anehnya dengan cahaya segini, dia bisa melihat wajah keduanya dengan jelas. Itu adalah 'hantunya' dan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Changmin._

 _Sepertinya pria jangkung yang begitu mirip dengan Changmin tadi jatuh dan ditolong oleh orang yang mirip dengannya. Keduanya mengacuhkan Yunho, atau eksisensinya saat ini tidak ada. Meski begitu Yunho mengikuti kemana mereka pergi._

 _._

 _Semuanya terlihat di depan matanya seperti memutar sebuah rekaman film yang dipercepat atau melompat-lompat ke menit-menit tertentu lalu memutarnya selama lima menit._

 _Meski begitu Yunho menyerap semua informasi itu dengan baik._

 _Dan dia tahu, kedua pria yang awalnya adalah orang asing ini... Lee Yoon dan Kang Mooseok, keduanya saling mencintai._

 _._

 _Kisah cinta yang menyedihkan berakhir dengan balas dendam. Tapi satu hal yang ada di dalam pikiran Yunho, 'Lalu apa yang tersisa setelah balas dendam ini?'_

 _._

 _Kang Mooseok. Setelah penyerangan itu dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke desanya. Tapi Yunho tahu betapa berat bagi Mooseok untuk melalui hari-hari seperti biasa. Selalu ada bayangan Lee Yoon di setiap sudut rumah, di setiap bagian desa._

 _Lalu orang itu pun datang._

" _Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota..." pria tua itu membungkuk pada Mooseok yang sedang memeriksa keuangan kebunnya; hal yang dulu dilakukan oleh Lee Yoon, juga hal yang tidak terlalu penting untuk saat ini ketika pemerintahan sedang diambil alih._

 _Awalnya Mooseok ingin berteriak, memarahi siapapun itu, tetapi begitu melihat siapa pria itu, Mooseok mengurungkan niatnya. Dia hanya menghela nafas, "Tuan Yoo, jangan panggil saya begitu ketika di luar istana."_

" _Karena Tuan tak berniat kembali ke istana..."_

 _Heejong juga ada di sana, di belakang tuan Yoo._

" _Oh ya, Tuan, saya baru pertama kali datang ke sini, bisakah anda mengantar saya jalan-jalan?" Mooseok mengernyit mendengar permintaan itu, tetapi dia juga tahu, ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan. Jadi dengan mudah ia mengiyakan saja. "Ah, bagaimana kalau tuan meninggalkan kucing tuan? Saya mohon."_

 _Permintaan itu pun langsung dikabulkan dan setelah memarahi dan mengancam Mikasa, Mooseok meminta Heejong menjaga kucing kecilnya yang rewel itu._

 _._

 _Mooseok membawa tuan Yoo untuk berkeliling ke tempat sepi. Berjalan dengan pelan berdua saja sambil berbasa-basi urusan kerajaan. Bagaimana Yang Mulia Raja ingin Mooseok kembali ke istana._

" _Tuan Yoo... akhirnya terjadi. Aku benar-benar memenuhi ramalan itu."_

 _Pria itu mengerti, "Hamba masih ingat ketika tuan berkata apa untungnya menyerang kerajaan lain. Tuan selalu ingin semuanya berjalan damai dan tak ingin memenuhi ramalan itu kalau hanya memakan korban."_

" _Dan aku juga yang menghancurkan kedamaian itu."_

" _tidak tuan, bukan begitu. Anda menciptakan kedamaian yang lain."_

 _Mooseok terdiam, "Seolah Lee Yoon hanya jadi tumbal saja."_

" _Tuan, anda masih ingat waktu kecil tuan bermimpi dan memberitahukannya pada saya?"_

 _Dia berpikir, mengingat-ingat. Tuan Yoo adalah ahli perbintangan dan dukun kerajaan. Meski jelas orang ini jauh dari dupa selayaknya dukun wanita di kerajaan Yoon, "Aku melihat seekor naga kecil dan bermain dengannya? Ah... lalu naga itu terjerat benang merah yang tebal. Dia tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari sana dan aku memegang ujung benang itu," katanya berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sudah lama sekali, "Ah bukan aku tidak memegang ujung benang itu, ujungnya terikat di jariku. Ahhh... aku tak ingat lagi."_

" _Mungkin akan lebih tepat mengatakan kalau kau dan naga itu terjerat oleh benang merah yang sama."_

 _Itu adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah dijelaskan tafsirnya oleh tuan Yoo, hingga Mooseok sendiri yang kala itu masih begitu kecil lupa akan hal itu, "Jadi apakah mimpi itu punya arti atau tuan Yoo sudah tahu itu sedari dulu tetapi menolak untuk mengatakannya?"_

" _Karena tuan begitu muda ketika mengatakannya. Tapi kini keadaan sudah jadi seperti ini, bahkan tuan sudah membuat perjanjian dengan harga tertentu."_

 _Mooseok melihat kilasan malam itu, "Benar, aku melakukannya."_

" _Padahal, perjanjian itu tidak benar-benar diperlukan."_

 _Mereka berhenti berjalan, Mooseok menatap tuan Yoo, "Apa maksudnya?"_

" _Naga itu... adalah Lee Yoon. Sejak awal takdir kalian berdua memang bertaut, hanya saja mimpi tuan menjelaskan semuanya. Kalian berdua... mungkin akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan mendatang."_

" _Jadi Yoon akan be_ _rtemu denganku lagi dan menganggap kutukannya usai lalu terjadi lagi dan lagi? Ah, sialan, jadi ternyata setan itu mengerjaiku, ya?" Mooseok tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar._

 _Pria itu tersenyum, Mooseok memang cerdas, bahkan dengan sedikit petunjuk saj adia bisa menyimpulkan suatu hal, "Karena dia tahu Tuan tak mudah ditipu seperti yang lain. Kurasa setan itu kesal dengan tuan, dipikirnya tuan akan mengorbankan diri tuan sendiri dan bukan orang lain. Tak ada yang tahu pasti dengan apa yang ada di masa depan, bahkan setan itu. Apa kalian akan bisa bertemu lagi di masa depan, itu masih sebuah prediksi, tetapi setan itu akan tunduk dengan perjanjiannya."_

" _Terdengar seperti perjudian," katanya._

" _Tuan benar-benar mencintainya, kan? Tak apa. Ada satu cara."_

" _Cara apa?"_

" _Tuan harus memaksa diri tuan di masa depan, di akhir kutukan itu, tuan harus mengingat apa yang terjadi di kehidupan ini."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoon?"_

" _Tak apa. Ingatan yang akan dia ingat hanyalah kehidupan sekarang. Tak banyak ingatan yang bisa dia ingat dengan kehidupan yang lain."_

" _... apa harganya?"_

.

.

"Jadi apa kau bisa ingat apa mimpimu?" dokter bertanya sekali lagi setelah Yunho terlihat begitu memikirkan hal barusan.

Tetapi kemudian Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahunya, menghapus bayangan mimpinya, "Entahlah, rasanya ada terlalu banyak adegan. Mengingat semuanya bakal sulit."

Dokter mencatatnya, lalu kembali menatap Yunho, "Ada baiknya kita melakukan tes lagi lain kali."

"Kukira kalian akan membawaku ke psikiater atau semacamnya."

"Itu juga, Yunho. Walau kurasa kau mungkin sedikit stress."

Yunho menggeleng, "Karena ujian? Kurasa tidak," Ujian hanyalah stress yang berulang tiap tahun, tak ada yang terlalu special dengan itu.

Meski awalnya ragu, tetapi akhirnya dokter mengatakannya dengan suara pelan, "Aku tak ingin ikut campur, tetapi apa kau sudah tahu soal orang tuamu?"

Yunho diam, dia tak ingin mengingat hal itu. Tetapi tetap saja hal itu bisa datang kapan saja, "Aku tahu..." jawabnya, "Justru pak Dokter tahu tentang itu dari siapa? Apa berita itu sudah menyebar?"

"Tidak. Jangan salah sangka. Aku baru tahu dari kepala pelayan."

.

.

.

Changmin terlihat bersemangat, pagi tadi Yunho mengiriminya pesan kalau dia ingin bertemu. Pacarnya itu makin lama makin manis deh, dia juga mulai kesulitan menolak Changmin yang meminta ini dan itu. Lucu sekali.

Sayang ujiannya belum selesai, jadi kecil kemungkinan Changmin bisa meminta itu. Apa boleh buat. Yunho mengetuk pintu dan Changmin segera membukanya. Lebih tepatnya dia segera menarik kekasihnya dalam pelukan erat, "Aku kangen..."

"Iya..." dia terdengar tak terlalu bersemangat.

"Kau tak apa? Ada yang luka?" tanya Changmin sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Pasalnya Yunho belum lama ini terpaksa ke rumah sakit karena jatuh, "Oh ya kau jatuh dari mana?"

"Ng? Dari rumah pohon."

"Apa?!" Mata Changmin terlihat besar seolah siap keluar.

Segera saja siswa SMA itu meluruskan informasi, "Nggak apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka sama sekali. Semua orang hanya terlalu ribut dan memaksaku melakukan tes ini-itu. Mereka juga mau aku ketemu psikiater. Menyebalkan, kan?"

"Tapi kau benar tak apa?"

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, "Baik kurasa... kau mau mandi?" Yunho melihat handuk di bahu Changmin.

"Iya, aku bolak-bailk di kampus tadi jadi rasanya lengket. Aku akan mandi dulu ya."

"Oke..."

Yunho langsung meletakkan tasnya sebelum mengambil air. Dia juga sudah membeli cemilan sebelum ke sini. Tapi... dia penasaran dengan satu hal.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mulai memeriksa buku yang disusun rapi di sebuah rak kecil. Ada buku-buku pelajaran SMA juga buku soal, lalu ada juga map hitam dari kulit.

Benda itu membuatnya penasaran. Ternyata benda itu adalah map untuk menyimpan hasil gambar Changmin.

Pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah sketsa seekor burung, lalu pemandangan, ada juga bunga dan tumbuhan, lalu...

Yunho terpaku ketika melihat sketsa itu. Dia sampai tak bisa merasakan tangannya membuka lembar berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan terus.

Yunho mendadak mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi berhenti. Dengan segera dia menyelipkan salah satu sketsa ke dalam tasnya. Dia merapikan semuanya, mengembalikan ke tempat semula dan segera mengambil buku pelajarannya. Seolah dia sudah menekuni buku itu dari tadi.

Changmin keluar kamar mandi tanpa baju selembarpun, dia malah menggunakan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia juga melewati Yunho untuk mengambil pakaian tapi tak ada reaksi apapun, "Oh ya... aku dapat telpon dari nenek. Beliau meminta kita berdua untuk makan malam di sana."

"Kapan?" Yunho tak berpaling dari bukunya.

"Kalau aku segera memberikan jawaban, bisa malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh," jawabnya singkat, tetapi dia tidak menyangka pacarnya itu akan mengangkat bukunya dan duduk di pangkuannya begitu saja, "Changmin..." yang dipanggil justru memeluknya dan menciumi pipinya, "Kau belum pakai baju..."

"Lalu?" tantangnya.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Yunho mengeluarkan kertas yang dicurinya dari map milik pacarnya. Dia begitu familiar dengan gambar itu. Dengan sengaja Yunho berdiri di depan cermin, menatap bayangannya lama dan membandingkan dengan gambar yang dicurinya.

Pria dalam gambar itu memang mirip dengannya, tetapi ada yang berbeda.

Bukan. Gambar itu bukan mirip dengannya. Melainkan mirip dengan sosok yang 'menghantuinya' akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar, bodoh?" Yunho menghela nafas kecewa. Dia ingin membandingkan hantu itu dengan gambar ini, tetapi di saat dia beharap hantu itu muncul dia sama sekali tidak muncul.

Bukan hanya wajah saja yang mirip, tetapi juga usia dan pakaian, gaya rambut nyaris semuanya. Selain ekspresi wajahnya. Hantunya terlihat sedih.

"Kang Mooseok..." dia menyebutkan nama itu. Rasanya terlalu luar biasa untuk disebut kebetulan. Bagaimana dia bisa memimpikan kehidupan Mooseok dan Yoon. Lalu gambar ini?

Memangnya apa semua ini benar berhubungan? Tapi lalu kenapa? Hal itu tak akan merubah kenyataan kalau dia hanya memanfaatkan Changmin.

Terutama karena masalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Yunho!"

"Ya! Ayah? Ada apa?" Yunho meletakkan gambarnya dan segera menuju pintu kamar.

Pria itu menengok ke dalam kamar Yunho sedikit, "Kau sibuk?"

"Hanya belajar. Tapi kalau ayah perlu denganku katakan saja."

"Kita keluar makan malam. Kau boleh bawa buku pelajaranmu kalau mau."

.

.

.

Rasanya aneh sekali ketika Yunho duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang. Di depan ada ayah dan ibunya. Dan meskipun dia membawa buku pelajarannya, dia terus menerus curi-curi pandang ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Tak ada perbincangan apapun selama perjalanan, dan Yunho pun akhirnya pasrah saja untuk menekuni buku pelajarannya.

Mereka baru sampai setengah jam kemudian.

Sudah ada meja yang dipesan untuk 3 orang dan ini pertama kalinya mereka bertiga pergi bersama seperti ini. Terkadang mereka bertiga menghadiri makan malam dengan kakek-nenek Yunho, tetapi tentu saja beda urusan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik..." jawab Yunho kaku, dia sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Sudah punya pacar?"

Dalam mimpi pun dia tak pernah membayangkan akan ditanyai hal seperti ini, "Sudah."

Kedua orang tuanya menatapnya bersamaan, Yunho ingin sekali membuang muka karena hal ini membuatnya berkeringat, "Kau sudah punya pacar?" pertanyaan itu diajukan sekali lagi dan Yunho hanya mengangguk, "ingatlah untuk selalu menjaganya kalau begitu. Jangan perlakukan dia dengan buruk karena walau bagaimanapun dia adalah anak dari seseorang, tapi jangan kelewatan juga. Pergaulan anak-anak sekarang semakin liar."

"Benar, sama seperti gadis waktu itu yang ternyata sudah pernah aborsi."

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Putri seseorang kenalanku. Ternyata dia bermaksud menjodohkan putrinya dengan Yunho."

"Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat."

Yunho pura-pura tertarik dengan makanan yang dia pesan. Apalagi setelah ibu dan ayahnya menasehati agar tidak kelewatan karena efek pergaulan yang semakin liar. Kalau mereka tahu dia dan Changmin sudah...

Ah, bisa-bisa...

"Apa pacarmu orang yang menarik? Atau dia tahu soal keluarga kita?"

Ini pertanyaan yang cukup sulit, "Dia orang yang menarik, tapi soal keluarga..." Yunho terlihat begitu memikirkan itu, "Kami sudah dekat sebelum dia tahu soal keluarga kita."

.

.

.

"Hhhh... untung nggak ditanya lebih jauh lagi," Yunho membenamkan kepalanya di bantal.

Nyaww...

"Oh, Changmin... sudah makan?" Yunho terlentang sebelum mengangkat kucingnya di perutnya serta membelai kucing kecilnya dengan sayang, "Aku baru saja pulang dari makan malam bersama kedua orang tuaku, lo. Oh ya... Kau mungkin tak pernah melihat orang tuamu, ya?" Memang menyenangkan punya hewan peliharaan begini.

"Oh iya, kau dulu kan dibawa oleh nenek itu ya? Apa kabarnya sekarang ya? Apa aku perlu ke lembaga itu? Nenek juga bilang kalau namamu Mikasa..."

Yunho medadak terdiam.

Lalu duduk sambil nyaris mencengkeram kucing hitam itu dengan kedua tangannya,

 _._

" _Kau akan kuberi kau nama... Mikasa. Bagaimana dengan itu?"_

 _Raaaw._

" _Biar saja. Mikasa!_

 _Tak ada balasan suara kali ini, tetapi kucing kecil itu justru turun dari pangkuan Mooseok dan membelakanginya._

 _Mooseok tertawa geli hingga ambruk di lantai karena kucng kecil ini bisa-bisanya marah padanya urusan nama. "Ahaha, dia benar-benar tidak menyukainya._

.

"Mikasa... itu sama seperti kucingnya Mooseok... tapi... Bukankah waktu itu Changmin..."

.

 _Menubruk Yunho hingga tan muda itu oleng dan terkapar di tanah. Manusia penyerangnya sudah menindihnya. "Eh? Eh? Mi...mikasa?" Changmin menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Yunho, menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya selayaknya kucing sungguhan._

.

" _Ganti namanya!"_

.

 _Mikasa berbalik dan berusaha menelusup kebaju Mooseok, "Kau kenapa?"_

 _Mooseok membuka satu lipatan kertas dan dia terdiam lama sambil memandangi lukisan itu, wajahnya perlahan menghangat. Mikasa tak mampu melihat kertas itu._

.

 _Mooseok berhenti dan menoleh._

" _Ada kucing yang mengikutimu..."_

 _Mooseok melihat kucing kecil itu._

" _Dia juga menungguimu dari tadi."_

" _Biarkan saja."_

.

"Lee Yoon tidak benar-benar mati... dia... jiwanya hanya pindah ke dalam kucing putih itu..." Yunho merasa perutnya terbalik. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri, tangannya bergetar ketika kucing hitamnya mengeiat dan lolos dari tangannya.

"Changmin tahu..."

"Itu bukan sekedar mimpi..."

.

Malam itu Yunho hanya duduk di atas kasurnya dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Semua begitu cepat terjadi dan kepalanya penuh dengan semua informasi ini. Hantu itu, mimpi-mimpi itu, kilasan-kilasan masa lalu itu. Semua terjadi karena... _Kang Mooseok_.

Karena dirinya sendiri di masa lalu.

Dirinya sendiri yang bersikeras untuk dapat mewariskan ingatan masa lalu pada dirinya yang sekarang; pada Jung Yunho.

Tapi untuk apa? Dia tak menginginkan ingatan sialan ini. Dia tak membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Yunho terlihat begitu terburu-buru. Juru masak sampai membawakannya bekal untuknya sarapan karena dia begitu ingin segera keluar dari rumah, "Tuan muda, jadwal pemeriksaan ke psikiater..."

"Nanti saja!"

.

Tok tok tok

Changmin baru bersiap untuk pergi ke kampusnya, tetapi malah dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan di pintunya. Tidak biasanya, apalagi dia kan sudah bayar sewa bulanan juga. Apa ada tetangga baru? Sepagi ini?

"Oh? Yun... kau tidak terlambat?" Aneh sekali melihat Yunho sudah ada di depan pintu apatemennya jam segini, bukankah dia ada ujian hari ini?

"Makanya aku berangkat lebih pagi." Katanya dan diikuti dengan senyuman.

"Ada yang penting ya?" Changmin memberi jalan untuk Yunho agar masuk ke apartemennya. Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Oh ya soal apa?" dia begitu bersemangat sampai membuat dada Yunho terasa diremas, dia tak tega.

Tapi dia tahu dia harus mengatakannya, "Changmin... sebaiknya kita putus."

Bukan jeda yang sebentar, Changmin benar-benar perlu waktu untuk memproses semua itu, "... hah?"

Yunho menghela nafas dengan berat, "Kubilang, sebaiknya kita putus. Benar. Kita putus."

"Tunggu! Kau tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya! Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku membuatmu terluka? Dengar, kalau kau tak ingin melakukan sex seperti sekarang pun tak apa, tapi..."

"Bukan karena itu!" Yunho memotongnya.

Changmin terlihat marah dan tak terima, ekspresi yang baru sekali ini Yunho lihat, tetapi dia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini, "Kau punya penjelasan yang masuk akal?" ujar Changmin menuntut.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Hati Changmin serasa diremas sekarang. Dia tak bisa terima ini begitu saja. Dia sudah mendapatkan Yunho lalu kenapa sekarang dia seenaknya saja bermaksud memutuskan hubungan ini? "Kalau begitu jelaskan! Kalau tak masuk akal, kau tak bisa putus denganku!" volume suaranya mengeras.

"Sebaliknya, Changmin... aku tak ingin berpacaran hanya untuk jadi pengganti saja."

"Pengganti apa? Jangan main-main! Kau juga sudah dengar dari teman-temanku kan? Aku ini virgin sebelum bertemu denganmu! Atau kau mengira aku meminta mereka berbohong?"

Rasanya dia kesulitan meminta Changmin untuk tenang sebentar, dia bukannya ingin saling berteriak di pagi hari begini, "Tidak. Bukan itu. Tapi... siapa lelaki itu?"

"Lelaki yang mana?!" salaknya.

"Yang mirip aku. Aku... sudah melihatnya, sketsa yang kau buat. Pria itu mirip denganku tapi lebih dewasa..."

Changmin merasa darah disedot keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, kepalanya mulai terasa ringan, "Bi... bicara apa kau ini? Itu kau, aku hanya membayangkan dirimu kalau sudah dewasa."

"Tapi sketsa itu sudah kau buat 3 tahun lalu. Ada tanggalnya."

Senyum Changmin menghilang.

"Kita baru bertemu beberapa bulan lalu, dan kau seolah sudah mengincarku di hari pertama kau mengajar," Yunho menghela nafas, mengambil jeda. Hal ini juga berat untuknya, "Aku tak mau jadi pengganti. Kau hanya merefleksikan pria itu padaku. Tapi Changmin... aku bukan dia. Dan aku tak bisa menjadi dia. Aku Jung Yunho, siswa SMA, anggota klub renang yang tak becus menggambar, anak tunggal, dengan keluarga yang tidak harmonis tapi kaya raya. Aku bukan sosok pria dewasa yang kharismatik. Aku hanya anak kecil. Karena itu berhentilah. Dan aku dengan tulus mendoakan agar kau bisa mendapatkan pria itu dan berbahagia dengannya."

Changmin menunduk dan menggeleng, dia tak pernah membayangkan ini akan terjadi, "Bukan begitu Yunho..."

"Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti sosok yang ingin kau kejar. Aku adalah aku, kalau kau tak bisa menerima aku dan hanya menggunakanku untuk menggantikan pria itu. Lupakan saja. Kita akhiri hubungan ini. Kuharap kau bahagia."

Yunho melewatinya, membuka dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sepelan mungkin. Dia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya diam dan mematung di kamarnya.

Perlahan mata Changmin berkabut, hingga ada tetesan air terjatuh dari matanya ke lantai begitu saja. Lututnya lemas dan dia pun ambruk begitu saja. Satu tangannya terangkat, membekap mulutnya sendiri, meski demikian itu tak bisa menahan isakan dan yang keluar dan air mata yang mengalir bebas.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Teimakasih banyak untuk review di chap sebelumnya, selalu membuat saya untuk bersemangat menulis lagi. Maaf chap ini telat dari rencana, karena ini chapter yang sulit untuk disusun. Chapter depan, belum tahu bisa apdet kapan, semoga 3 minggu dari sekarang ya. Arigatou.

Melq.


	20. Chapter 20

"Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti sosok yang ingin kau kejar. Aku adalah aku, kalau kau tak bisa menerima aku dan hanya menggunakanku untuk menggantikan pria itu. Lupakan saja. Kita akhiri hubungan ini. Kuharap kau bahagia."

Yunho melewatinya, membuka dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sepelan mungkin. Dia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya diam dan mematung di kamarnya.

Perlahan mata Changmin berkabut, hingga ada tetesan air terjatuh dari matanya ke lantai begitu saja. Lututnya lemas dan dia pun ambruk begitu saja. Satu tangannya terangkat, membekap mulutnya sendiri, meski demikian itu tak bisa menahan isakan dan yang keluar dan air mata yang mengalir bebas.

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Dan ada atau tidak adegannya baru diketahui setelah chap selesai diketik dan saya malas ganti-ganti warning. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 20

.

.

Yunho menutup pintu apartemen Changmin dengan perlahan, dia tidak mengharapkan Changmin mengejarnya, tetapi dia mendengar suara saat lutut Changmin beradu dengan lantai dan isakan yang lolos setelahnya. Suara yang entah kenapa begitu menggelitik hatinya hingga dia sempat berbalik dan menghadap pintu kamar yang baru saja dia tutup. Menyentuh gagang pintunya sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

"Hey, Yunho!" Seungri menyambutnya di sekolah, "Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit ya?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Nggak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa sakit karena jatuh kemarin baru terasa sekarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yunho balik bertanya, suaranya lemah.

Seungri mengernyit jelas "Nah, suaramu saja begitu. Ayo segera duduk. Kau terlihat lemas sekali pagi ini. Nanti biar kutepon rumahmu untuk menjemputmu, siapa tahu kau perlu ke rumah sakit segera," dia mengatakannya sambil mengarahkan Yunho berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Seungri, aku tidak sakit..."

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih sakit dibanding kemarin pagi," Seungri menyentuh dahinya yang tidak panas, "Nggak demam. Semoga ini bukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari flu."

.

.

.

Tak ada yang aneh ketika dia mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Dia tahu dia tidak sakit, tetapi kenapa dadanya terasa aneh. Terasa sesak. Dia sudah menyelesaikan satu urusan dengan Changmin, harusnya dia bisa merasa lega, bukannya rasa sakit seperti ini.

Yunho berkeras, dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Ini untuk mereka berdua, sebelum semuanya terasa jauh lebih sakit dari ini.

.

Hanya saja dengan bantuan dari soal-soal ujian pun dia tak bisa mengenyahkan Changmin dari kepalanya. Saat dia menoleh ke meja guru, sekilas ada bayangan Changmin di sana. Waktu kertas soalnya dibagikan pun dia seperti mendengar suara Changmin berbisik di telinganya juga sekilas seperti melihat catatan nakal yang kadang tertulis dengan pensil di kertas soalnya; kebiasaan Changmin waktu masih jadi guru magang.

Bagitu bel berbunyi, Yunho menghela nafas di mejanya. Rasanya dia jauh lebih lelah dari biasanya, dan mendadak teman-teman klub renangnya menyeretnya ke gedung kolam renang. Seungri justru berlari dari kejauhan, mengejar mereka, "Ada apa?"

"Ada pertemuan dengan pelatih klub renang," seseorang menjelaskan.

"Oh ya? Kok aku baru dengar?"

"Kau, Seungri dan Jokwon sama sekali tidak mendengarkan waktu kami beri tahu. Tapi kan mereka berdua bakal mencarimu kalau kau hilang," Yunho melihat Seungri yang tinggal sedikit lagi bisa mengejar mereka.

.

Ternyata pertemuan satu klub renang dengan pelatih. Beliau sudah mendapatkan persetujuan kepala sekolah untuk mengadakan 'summer camp' untuk persiapan pertandingan renang semester depan. Tapi Yunho tidak mendengarkan, matanya justru sibuk memandangi bangku penonton, seolah ada seseorang di sana.

Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merinding hanya dengan tatapan saja.

"YUNHOO!" seru semuanya.

"Hah?" dan dia hanya menanggapi dengan wajah polos tak mengerti.

"Ah, pelatih... Sepertinya Yunho begadang tes beberapa hari ini, makanya dia susah fokus. Tenang saja, kami yang akan menjelaskan padanya soal Summer camp kali kali ini," Jokwon yang menjelaskan untuknya. Dan dengan begitu baik hatinya masih merahasiakan kalau Yunho jatuh dari rumah pohon. Jelas saja Jokwon khawatir, bagaimana kalau kelakuan Yunho yang aneh ini adalah efek dari jatuh itu? Tapi mengingat sifat Yunho, dia pasti menolak dibawa ke dokter.

.

Kali ini Jokwon menariknya ke kamar mandi dan memaksanya cuci muka sebelum pulang karena dia terlihat begitu kusut. Seungri justru langsung masuk ke toilet karena sakit perut.

Yunho mengambil air dan membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali hingga sebagian rambutnya basah. Dia menegakkan punggungnya setelah itu dan terus menatap cermin dengan intens. Dia seolah berharap bayangannya berubah menjadi Mooseok tapi di saat yang sama dia juga tak ingin diingatkan.

Dia sudah tahu siapa Mooseok, dan kalau disuruh untuk bertanding dengan pria itu, tentu saja dia bakal kalah.

.

" _Heh! Jangan lakukan itu nanti rusak!" protes suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Yunho itu._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho protes pada yang merekamnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin._

" _Perlihatkan bagian depanmu! Tadi belum terlihat! Yah! Kenapa malah pakai handuk?!" Yunho keluar dari bilik kamar mandinya dan menuju bilik sebelah dimana Changmin berdiri di atas kursi plastik agar bisa merekam dirinya._

.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, "Kau kenapa?" Jokwon bertanya setelah Yunho terlihat melamun di depan cermin.

"Nggak. Mungkin hanya lelah saja," dia tak bisa bilang kalau baru saja dia teringat pada saat Changmin bermaksud merekam saat dia mandi.

"Sudah ke dokter?"

"Sudah."

"Hasilnya?"

"Entah."

"Habis ini kami main ke rumahmu, ya? Atau kita ke game center saja sekarang?"

Yunho diam, dia mendadak terpikir sesuatu, "Nggak. Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat," Yunho langsung melesat setelah mengatakannya.

Jokwon sempat terkejut tetapi segera mengejar. Hanya saja dia mendengar suara Seungri yang berteriak karena tisu toiletnya habis.

.

.

.

Yunho melarikan diri dari Jokwon dan menuju salah satu tempat favoritnya untuk melepaskan stress.

 _Batting center._

Tempat di mana dia biasa berlatih memukul bola-bola cepat. Cara yang bisa membuatnya kehabisan tenaga dan di saat yang sama memaksanya untuk fokus dan menenangkan emosinya.

" _Berhenti, Yunho!"_

Yunho memejamkan mata dan hanya menghindari bola terakhir. Dia merasa mendengar suara Changmin barusan. Menyuruhnya berhenti seperti waktu itu. Saat dia begitu marah setelah klub baseball kalah. Waktu itu Changmin menghalanginya memukul bola lagi dan dia terpaksa menariknya agar tak terkena bola.

Sampai mereka berdua nyaris berpelukan.

Bukan hanya sekolah, bahkan di tempat ini ada kenangan tentang Changmin?

Dia harus pergi dari situ.

"Hei! Mau kemana pelacur?"

Yunho melihat ke sumber suara. Bukan orang yang ingin dia lihat saat ini, Yonghwa dan pitcher klub baseball, "Aku sedang tak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian," jawabnya dingin.

"Kenapa? Selesai ujian sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan pelanggan-pelangganmu? Orang tuamu begitu miskinnya sampai menyuruhmu untuk jual diri?" Pitcher itu terus saja memanas-manasi Yunho.

Yunho menatap pitcher itu dengan tajam dan sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Yonghwa, "Kau berani mengatakan kebohongan soal orang tuaku, akan kubuat hidupmu menderita!" katanya mengancam.

"Hanya karena kau punya hapkido dan taekwondo lalu kau bisa bicara begitu. Kau ini cuma bajingan yang sudah seenaknya menyakiti hati seorang gadis," pitcher itu tak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman Yunho. Dia tak mengerti seberapa seriusnya Yunho saat ini.

"Ini tetang Soobin lagi?" tanyanya tak percaya. Dia pikir ini sudah selesai atau hanya akan jadi urusannya dan Yonghwa, bukannya melebar begini, "Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu apa masalahnya!"

"Kau hanya mempermainkannya, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu sempat menggelitiknya, tetapi dia tak ingin terlibat dalam perdebatan yang tak masuk akal ini, "Konyol sekali meladenimu," dia menggelengkan kepala dan segera pergi dari situ, tak dipedulikannya ejekan yang terus dilontarkan hingga tak lagi terdengar.

Tetapi dia justru bertemu dengan Soobin begitu melangkah ke luar. Mereka sama terkejutnya, dan Yunho memilih untuk segera angkat kaki dari sana.

"Tu... tunggu, Yunho!"

"Ya?" jawabnya tak bersemangat sambil menoleh ke belakang, "Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi? Aku minta maaf," lagi-lagi dia melanjutkan perjalanan.

Soobin segera berlari mengejarnya hingga sampai menggenggam lengannya, "Tunggu Yunho... ada hal yang harus kia luruskan. Kumohon... kita harus bicara."

Yunho melihat ke tangan Soobin yang nyaris mencengkeramnya, entah kenapa dia tak suka, "Sekarang?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan. Dia ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Sebentar saja," katanya memohon.

"Oke."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pergi ke dekat sungai Han, di salah satu spot yang sering mereka datangi saat masih SMP. Kesibukan ketika SMA yang membuat mereka jarang bisa main-main ke tempat ini.

"Tadi Jokwon dan Seungri panik karena tak bisa menemukanmu, jadi kutebak kau ada di batting center," dia memulai.

Yunho hanya diam.

"Harusnya kau beri tahu mereka kalau kau baik-baik saja. Sepertinya kali ini mereka kelewat khawatir terhadapmu,"

"Nanti saja. Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan!" Yunho jadi tak sabar. Dia sedang tidak ingin basa-basi.

Soobin menyadarinya, kata-kata dan sikap Yunho jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya, "Aku ingin minta maaf. Maafkan aku yang sudah bertindak kekanakan."

Yunho menatapnya, "Aku tak mengerti apa masalahnya, Soobin. Mendadak kau dan Yonghwa bertingkah aneh. Tapi jujur saja aku tak dendam padamu, oke? Bagus kalau kita tak ada masalah."

Soobin tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu tapi... aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku ini sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu. Terlalu terbiasa sampai saat tahu kau punya pacar aku... aku kesal karena kau tak memberitahukannya padaku," nada bicara Soobin yang awalnya tenang berubah jadi riang di kalimat terakhir.

"Ha?" Yunho tak mengerti.

"Rasanya seperti sahabatku sendiri sudah mengkhianatiku. Tapi memang Yunho tak biasa cerita banyak sih ya. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang yang tak mengenali sahabat sendiri. Aku bertanya-tanya akhir-akhir ini... Siapa orang yang sudah berhasil mengambil hati Yunho? Siapa orangnya? Apa dia cocok dengan Yunho? Apa dia bisa menjaganya dengan baik? Apa dia bisa menjadi penyemangat yang baik untuk Yunho? Apa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho bukan karena uang? Apa..."

"Kami sudah putus," Yunho memotongnya.

Soobin langsung terdiam dan menatap wajah Yunho.

Yunho mengulanginya, "Kami sudah putus. Jadi kau tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi."

"Ke... kenapa?" Soobin tak mengerti, "Padahal akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda. Kau terlihat asyik sendiri dan terlihat lebih bersemangat. Kenapa putus, Yunho?"

"Tak apa."

"Tapi Yun..."

Dia sebenarnya tak ingin memperpanjang percakapan ini, "Aku baru pagi ini memutuskannya, jadi aku tak mau kau tanya-tanya dulu."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, kan?"

Yunho menggeleng dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku... memacarinya karena aku ingin memanfaatkannya," suaranya terdengar antagonis. Dia ingin menegaskan kalau dia tak lebih dari orang jahat dalam hubungan mereka.

Soobin justru menatapnya dengan simpati, "Tapi tanpa sadar kau sudah menyukainya. Karena kalau tidak, tak mungkin kau terlihat kusut begini. Kau lari dari Jokwon dan Seungri. Tapi main baseball pun tak bisa meredakan emosimu. Ini bukan sekedar masalah biasa soal orang tuamu, misalnya."

Dia tersenyum tak percaya mendengan jawaban gadis itu, "Aku tak ingin berkata kasar, Soobin. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau tak ikut campur. Karena kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa, kan?"

Soobin sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, ada sedikit cubitan di dadanya. Berapa lama mereka berteman sampai Yunho bisa mengatakan mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa? Apa mereka sudah bukan teman? Tapi itu pasti karena dia baru putus dan dia begitu mencintai orang itu. Sama seperti dia sebelumnya yang lupa bahwa dia dan Yunho bukanlah kekasih. Dia lupa kalau mereka sama-sama punya peluang untuk berpacaran dengan siapa saja. Dan Soobin sempat takut, kehilangan sahabatnya ini.

Akhirnya Soobin mengangguk. Dia akan mengalah sampai Yunho tenang. Kondisinya terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari dirinya minggu lalu. Sampai Yunho menyadari dan mengakui perasaannya, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia menangis sampai tertidur karena lelah. Badannya terasa berat saat dia berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Kedua matanya sembab dan bengkak, jelas sekali bakal ketahuan kalau dia habis menangis.

Dadanya terasa sesak dan tubuhnya lemas.

Dengan usaha yang besar akhirnya dia bisa mencuci mukanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit tambahan semangat. Tapi memang apa artinya sekarang?

Tok tok tok...

Changmin begitu cepat membuka pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar suara itu. Dengan bayangan kalau itu adalah Yunho yang mengetuk pintu, "Seungri...?" katanya serak.

Seungri diam, dia menatap mantan gurunya dengan intens, "Seonsaengmin habis menangis? Atau sakit?" tanyanya begitu curiga.

"Tidak aku... maaf kau harus melihatku begini. Pacarku baru saja memutuskanku..." dia masih belum terbiasa dengan mengatakan hal itu. Biasanya dia yang memutuskan, bukan diputuskan. Tapi oleh Yunho?

Seungri yang tadinya curiga berubah menjadi rasa bersalah, "Maaf kalau begitu... aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Tidak, tunggu... bagaimana kau tahu apartemenku?"

"Oh... tempat latihan taekwondoku dan Yunho lewat sini. Kami pernah melihat Seonsaengmin bersama dua orang, apa orang tuanya Seonsaengmin ya? Ada kemiripan. Kejadian itu sudah agak lama tapi kami jadi tahu dimana apartemen Seonsaengmin. Lalu aku bertanya pada pengurus apartemen ini, di bawah," katanya panjang lebar.

Changmin menghela nafas berat, dia memang benar-benar lelah, "Lalu ada perlu apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa Seonsaengmin melihat Yunho?"

Itu nama yang tak ingin dia dengar saat ini. Awalnya Changmin hanya menggeleng, tetapi kemudian dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Seharian ini dia aneh dan mendadak kabur begitu saja. Aku dan Jokwon mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia menghilang begitu saja."

Rrrrrr

"Oh, sebentar Seonsaengmin. Halo, Soobin? Kau melihatnya? Ha? Dimana?"

Changmin mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Sudah ketemu, ya?"

"Soobin baru bertemu dengannya tapi sepertinya dia kabur lagi. Kalau begitu maaf mengganggu, Seonsaengmin. Selamat beristirahat. Atau... mau kubelikan es atau semacamnya?"

"Ha? Ah... tidak usah... mungkin aku perlu alkohol saat ini tapi, aku tak mungkin memintamu membelikannya, kan? Tenang saja, tak apa."

"Baiklah... sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

"Hey, Soobin... mana Yunho?!"

"Tidak tahu..." jawabnya polos.

"Yah! Kau ini!" Seungri siap berteriak, dia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan cewek ini.

Soobin tahu Seungri marah padanya, apalagi ini menyangkut sahabatnya, "Yunho terlihat kacau. Daripada mencarinya, mungkin lebih baik biarkan dia sendirian,"

"Kau bukannya habis bertengkar dengannya? Kau saja yang punya masalah, kan?" sindirnya.

Jokwon berusaha menangahi, "Seungri, sudah...!"

Padahal Soobin sudah menunggu mereka berdua datang di tempatnya dan Yunho mengobrol tadi, tapi justru teriakan yang dia dapat, "Memang salahku kok, karena menganggap aku akan selalu memilikinya disampingku meski ditolak cowok. Tapi pada akhirnya akan ada saat dimana aku harus merelakannya, kan?"

"Dasar serakah! Egois!" Seru Seungri, "Gara-gara kau, hubungan Yunho dan Yonghwa jadi makin runyam!" Seungri tak ragu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Soobin setuju, "Benar... gara-gara aku menangis dan Yonghwa melihatnya. Dia pikir Yunho sudah menyakitiku. Masalahnya Seungri... Yunho mungkin baru saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Bukan fisik. Tapi hatinya... dan bisa saja dia jadi melukai dirinya sendiri karena itu..."

Seungri mengernyit, dia tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya marah, "Kalau kau tahu dia bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri, harusnya kau ikuti dia, dasar bodoh! Mengaku sahabat tapi kau tak tahu hal seperti itu?!"

"Kau sendiri? Memangnya kau tahu kalau Yunho habis putus? Yunho punya pacar saja, pasti kau tak tahu!" kali ini Soobin membalas.

Seungri dan Jokwon diam tak percaya, "Apa? Putus? Pacar?"

"Kita sama-sama egois, kan Seungri?" tantang gadis itu.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Kali ini dia memang lelah. Naik bis dan tanpa sadar dia sudah ada di sebuah bukit. Tempat 'kencan' nya dan Changmin waktu itu, "Kenapa aku ke sini, sih?" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Pasalnya tempat ini juga menyimpan kenangan tentang mantan pacarnya itu. Yunho duduk di bangku yang sama dengan saat mereka kencan di sini.

Saat dimana dia membuat pengakuan pada Changmin kalau dia perlahan mulai menyukainya, "Aku memang menyukainya kok. Aku hanya menipu diri dengan mengatakan kalau aku hanya memanfaatkannya, tidak lebih,"

Yunho menunduk, hatinya terasa ditusuk-tusuk begitu saja. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

 _Tidak._

 _Ini keinginanku sendiri._ –Katanya dalam hati. Bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, jadi aku tak boleh menyesal!" Yunho mendongak sekarang, punggungnya bersandar pada bangku taman yang dia duduki, "Apa aku menggunakan alasan orang tua hanya untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami setelah dia melecehkanku?" katanya pada diri sendiri, "Gara-gara sering dikatai pelacur, aku jadi murahan begini?" Yunho tertawa kecil. Tawa yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa yang lebih keras.

Untung tak banyak yang ke bukit ini sekarang, sudah sore juga jadi tak ada yang memandanginya dengan aneh karena tertawa sendiri.

Tawanya semakin intens hingga terpingkal-pingkal, lalu akhirnya setetes air terjatuh dari matanya. Barulah dia berusaha menenangkan diri. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Changmin-ah..." katanya... "Ah, sial! Aku bahkan tak pernah mengatakan itu padanya!" setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya. Dengan cepat kedua bola matanya berair hingga mengalir. Yunho menghapusnya dengan tangannya, "Ah, sial!" Air matanya mengering secepat ia datang. Dia tak biasa menangis. Sejak kecil kakeknya selalu berkata padanya kalau laki-laki tak boleh menangis, "Untung aku tak mengatakan padanya soal perasaanku..."

KKKKRrrrrruuukkkk.

Yunho memegangi perutnya, "Oh ya. Aku belum makan dari pagi," dia seolah tak bisa merasakan hal itu meski seharian ini dia menguras tenaganya.

.

Untung vendor makanan di sana buka, jadi Yunho bisa membeli sesuatu. Bekal makana tadi pagi entah berada di mana, sepertinya tadi dimakan oleh Seungri, "Corn dog dan air mineral,"

"Sendirian saja? Habis ujian ya?"

"Iya,"

"Kau terlihat kusut sekali. Ini kuberi bonus kentang goreng."

"Ah jangan, kubayar saja!" Yunho mencegahnya.

"Kau tak boleh menolak pemberian seperti itu. Lain kali datanglah lagi dengan pacarmu, ya!"

Yunho yang tadinya tersenyum mendadak kehilangan senyumannya.

Dulu dia juga memesan corndog tapi Changmin mencegahnya memakan makanan yang sudah dia beli; dengan alasan konyol karena itu membuatnya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

 _Dia itu memang mesum. Padahal aku sudah janji hanya akan berpacaran setelah lulus SMA, tapi dia malah membuatku melakukan seks; dari sekedar make out sampai..._

 _Kalau kakek tahu entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku._

 _Dia sudah makan belum ya?_

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Yunho akhirnya nyaris sampai di gerbang rumahnya. Hanya saja ada sebuah mobil yang seolah menanti di dekat sana. Seorang pria dengan setelan seragam warna abu berdiri di dekatnya.

Bahkan tak perlu menebak pun, Yunho tahu siapa dia. Jadi dia pun mendekati pria tadi.

"Malam. Tuan besar ingin menjemput tuan muda," kata pria itu dengan sopan.

Tuan besar yang dimaksud disini jelas saja bukan ayah Yunho, tetapi kakeknya. Sopir tadi membukakan pintu, "Masuk. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Yunho tak mau masuk sebenarnya. Rasanya hari ini suara kakeknya lebih kaku dari biasanya. Tapi memangnya dia punya pilihan? Tak ada percakapan sama sekali di dalam mobil, meski sesekali Yunho melirik ke arah kakeknya. Firasat yang tidak menyenangkan.

.

Rumah kakek itu besar dengan pagar tinggi, ada kemiripan dengan rumahnya sendiri, tetapi bedanya rumahnya sendiri lebih terkesan modern. Dulu dia sering menghabiskan waktu di sini, hanya saja semenjak sekolah makin sibuk, dia jadi tak punya banyak waktu. "Kita ke belakang!"

"Baik," Yunho mengikuti pria tua itu yang menggunakan tongkat kemana-mana. Kakek menyuruhnya duduk di kursi sebuah ruangan. Letaknya ada di belakang dekat dapur.

"Kudengar selain olimpiade matematika, kau menang kompetisi renang Nasional juga," pria itu memulai.

"Ah... iya," rasanya kaku dan mengintimidasi, Yunho tak suka. Dia ingin pergi dari sana.

Kakek terlihat mengambil sesuatu sebelum duduk di hadapannya, "Harusnya kau memberitahu kami agar bisa datang."

"Tidak, itu..."

"Yang mengajar sesi privatmu untuk persiapan olimpiade... guru sekolah?" Yunho belum selesai menjelasan tetapi dipotong begitu saja.

"Guru magang," belum apa-apa sudah diingatkan dengan Changmin lagi.

Kakek mengangguk, "Aku sudah dengar dari Nyonya Lee, kalian berdua merusuh disana."

Nyonya Lee itu nenek, kan? Ibunya kepala sekolah? Kapan mereka bertemu? "Karena tempat itu yang paling memungkinkan."

Kakek Yunho membuka sebuah amplop besar yang tadi diambilnya dari meja. Dengan segera mengambil isinya dan dilemparkan ke meja tepat di depan Yunho. Siswa itu menatap apa yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh kakeknya. Sesuatu yang membuat darah seolah disedot paksa dari kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar agak ketakutan. Di hadapannya ada banyak foto dirinya dan Changmin. Dari mereka naik turun bis, sampai Yunho masuk ke apartemen kecil milik Changmin dan tidak keluar sampai hari berikutnya. Ada juga foto di mana Changmin menciumnya sekilas di tempat umum.

"Harusnya kau hanya perlu privat dengannya, bukan memacarinya," nada bicaranya gelap dan menakutkan. Yunho tak pernah ingin membuat orang ini marah.

"Kami sudah putus..." katanya buru-buru, dia tak ingin kalau kakeknya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Changmin.

Kakek Yunho berdiri dan mengeluarkan beberapa foto lagi dari amplop yang berbeda dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Yunho. Foto yang diambil di pagi hari. Tirai kamar Changmin terbuka, tetapi jam segitu dan di hari minggu pula, tak banyak orang dan tak ada yang memperhatikan. Mereka berdua; Yunho dan Changmin sama-sama bertelanjang dada –mungkin mereka telanjang bulat tetapi hanya tubuh bagian atas mereka saja yang terekam kamera. Mereka berdua sedang berciuman mesra dan saling memeluk tubuh masing-masing. Singkatnya make out. "Kau meniduri gurumu sendiri?"

Yunho hanya bisa menunduk. Satu kekuatan menarik kerahnya kebelakang, menghempaskannya dan kursinya ke lantai. Dengan segera dia berusaha bangkit.

Yunho tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun meskipun sakit, dia tahu apa yang akan datang selanjutnya. "Kurang ajar! kau berani meniduri gurumu sendiri?" TAKH

Itu bukan tamparan, tetapi pukulan.

BUGH! BUK! TAK!

Kakek Yunho memukul-mukul tubuh cucunya sendiri dengan tongkat kayu yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Yunho hanya bergeser sedikit demi sedikit karena reflek, dia tak benar-benar mengindar. Tubuhnya memang sakit dan pasti akan ada banyak bekas dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya, tetapi hatinya terasa lebih sakit, "Akan jadi apa kau ini? Kau mau jadi berandalan? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk jaga nama baik dan martabat keluarga!" pukulan demi pukulan dia terima dan tak sedikitpun dia mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau boleh berpacaran tapi dalam batas-batas! Dengan sesama murid SMA! Bukannya malah memacari gurumu dan berhubungan badan dengannya! Apa yang akan orang katakan? Kalau anggota keluarga Jung melakukan hal yang memalukan? Mereka akan bilang kau dapat nilai bagus karena skandal ini!"

Halmoni Yunho datang setelah mendengar suara ribut dan teriakan kemarahan suaminya, begitu juga dengan sopir keluarga ini yang sudah merasakan kemarahan majikannya sejak pagi tadi. Mereka berusaha mencegah pria tua itu menyakiti cucunya lebih dari ini.

"Hentikan! Yunho, kau tak apa?" cucunya masih saja terdiam meskipun dia hanya bisa diam dan berlutut di lantai tak bergerak. Wanita itu sangat-sangat khawatir meski dia tahu suaminya begitu marah.

"Bocah kurang ajar! Kau putuskan hubunganmu dengannya! Atau aku yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya!"

"Kami sudah putus!" Yunho buru-buru menjawab, "Haraboji... kami sudah putus..." kenapa waktu mengatakan itu hatinya terasa diremas? Bukankah dia yang memutuskannya? "Aku yang memutuskannya tadi pagi, karena itu tolong... Haraboji tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya."

Pria tua itu menunjuk cucunya, masih dengan kemarahan yang begitu kentara, "Kau! Jangan temui dia lagi! Dan kalian! Jangan berani-berani mengobati dia! Biar dia merasakan semua itu dan merenungkan kesalahannya!"

Ketika Jung Haraboji meninggalkan ruangan itu, Yunho akhirnya bisa bernafas lega

"Yunho, ayo kita obati luka-lukamu..." Halmoni berusaha membujuknya.

"Tidak Halmoni, Haraboji sudah melarangnya," katanya bersikeras. Tak mau kalau membuat kakeknya semakin marah.

Wanita itu tampak begitu khawatir, "Tapi tubuhmu sakit..." katanya beralasan.

"Tak apa... aku akan pulang kalau boleh..."

"Yunho..."

"Setidaknya di sana ada kucingku," Dia berusaha tersenyum tulus pada wanita itu.

.

Yunho meringis ketika dia duduk di kursi penumpang. Bahkan dengan interor yang nyaman begini pun tubuhnya serasa menjerit, "Apa kita perlu ke dokter dulu?" sopirnya menawarkan.

"Nanti bisa dimarahi kakek lagi. Tak apa kok. Tolong antar saya ke rumah, ya," Yunho begitu sopan memintanya.

Setelah itu, Yunho hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Merenungkan apa yang terjadi. Kembali mengingat-ingat alasan awal kenapa dia menolak Changmin mati-matian dulu. Dia berasal dari kalangan terhormat, dia tak mau mencoreng nama keluarga. Kakeknya yang begitu kolot dan tegas.

Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dengan anggapan 'karena Changmin bukan lagi gurunya' dan dia tak menyangka akan jatuh begitu saja.

Bukankah hubungan mereka berdua ini harusnya hanya saling memanfaatkan?

Dia memanfaatkan Changmin karena lelaki itu memberinya kasih sayang yang tak pernah dia rasakan. Sementara Changmin memanfaatkan Yunho untuk memproyeksikan cintanya pada Mooseok.

Bukan hubungan yang sehat.

Terutama karena dia jadi menyukainya.

Dia harus berhenti.

Tapi kenapa?

Apa karena dia cemburu pada Mooseok?

.

"Tidak usah memberi tahu kepala pelayan kalau aku habis dipukuli ya, nanti bisa-bisa aku diseret ke dokter lagi," Yunho dengan sengaja meminta tolong sopir kakeknya.

"Lagi? Belum lama ini tuan ke dokter?"

"Aku habis jatuh, ah jangan bilang nenek. Jangan buat keributan yang tidak perlu," lagi-lagi dia mencegahnya.

Meskipun hanya sopir, tetapi dia tahu tentang keluarga ini dan bagaimana posisi Yunho yang seolah serba salah. Tapi karena dia anak baik dan sopan, para pekerja di rumahnya maupun rumah kakeknya menyukainya, "Bersantailah sedikit dan berhentilah terlalu memikirkan orang lain. Kau juga perlu bahagia. Saya pergi dulu."

"Terimakasih."

.

"Dari rumah tuan besar?" kepala pelayan tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Iya. Dijemput tadi. Kakek ingin mengobrol sedikit," katanya begitu santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Tadi Seungri dan Jokwon mencarimu juga."

"Oh..." Yunho berlalu begitu saja. Dia ingin segera masuk kamar lalu mungkin mandi air hangat dan tidur.

Meski begitu, sebelum Yunho sempat mencapai tangga, ada suara yang bermaksud mecegahnya, "Yunho. Kemarilah, ayah dan ibu ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu..."

"Aku sedang tidak mood," jawabnya singkat dan tidak antusias.

Gatian ibunya yang bicara, "Apa yang mau dibicarakan?" meski begitu Yunho tak berjalan mendekat dan hanya berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita bicara bertiga di tempat yang lebih sepi."

Tak ada hal penting yang pernah mereka bicarakan, jadi Yunho langsung tahu soal apa ini, "Tak perlu, semua di rumah ini juga sudah tahu. Ayah dan Ibu akan bercerai, kan? Kapan diputuskan? Mediasinya gagal, kan? Jadi kapan kalian akan resmi bercerai?"

Kedua orang tua itu diam tak percaya, "Tahu dari mana?"

"Aku tanya langsung ke pengacara kalian. Hanya itu saja?" dia seolah bermaksud memastikan.

Dengan cepat pemilik rumah itu langsung memberitahukan maksudnya, tak peduli meski kepala pelayan ada di sana, "Tidak. Kami hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau tak akan ada banyak hal yang berubah. Kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini dan kita akan mengatur jadwal untuk makan malam bertiga..."

"Kalian pisah lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Memangnya selama ini kita sudah bertingkah seperti keluarga? Sekarang saja kita tidak makan malam bersama lalu kalian berkata seolah makan malam itu sudah jadi kebiasaan di rumah ini? Kalian bilang tak akan ada yang berubah? Aku akan dapat kasih sayang yang sama? Jelas saja tak ada yang berubah, kalian saja tak pernah peduli padaku!"

"Yunho!" Ayah Yunho memperingatkannya. Sementara sang nyonya sudah menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangan. Tak menyangka putra mereka satu-satunya akan mengatakan semua itu.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu kenyataan. Kapan kalian sadar punya anak?" katanya final dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja selesai mandi dan berkaca untuk melihat tubuhnya yang kini penuh dengan memar; dada, perut, punggung bahkan lengannya penuh warna ungu-biru-merah. Pukulan kakeknya benar-benar keras, untunglah ujian sudah berakhir jadi dia tak harus datang ke sekolah minggu depan. Cukup minta tolong pada yang lain kalau ada nilai ujiannya yang buruk.

Yang bakal jadi masalah mungkin teman-teman klub renangnya yang akan mengajakknya berenang di kolam renang umum. Apa waktu Summer camp mulai, memarnya sudah hilang?

Dia teringat pada foto-foto tadi, ternyata dia sudah diikuti sejak lama. Pasti sejak dia mulai privat matematika. Informan kakeknya memang mengerikan. Sampai bisa mendapatkan foto waktu dia dan Changmin make out. Keteledoran mereka berdua karena membiarkan jendela terbuka.

Dia mengerti bagaimana protektif kakeknya terhadap nama baik dan martabat keluarga. Tapi... apa sepupu-sepupunya juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama?

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan memang tidak benar, meskipun dia hanya berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipenuhi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia harus mengakui semua itu.

Sudah begitu, dalam dadanya juga ada yang sakit.

Ini karmanya?

Karena tidak bisa mengakui kalau dia mulai menyukai Changmin?

Yunho menatap cermin dengan intens; menatap kedua matanya sendiri, "Dengar Kang Mooseok... kau senang karena perasaan Lee Yoon padamu belum berubah? Dia begitu mencintaimu sampai dia tak bisa melihat pada orang lain. Make out dengan orang lain saja dia tidak mampu. Kau puas?"

Bayangannya tak berubah; masih dirinya.

Tak ada gunanya.

Dia mengambil kaus berlengan panjang; sengaja untuk menutupi memar di tubuhnya. Di rumah ini, pelayan lebih cerewet dan protektif dibandingkan orang tuanya sendiri. Dan dia sedang tak merasa bisa ke dokter atau psikiater.

Kucing kecilnya mengosokkan kepalanya ke kaki Yunho, "Hey, Changmin..."

Nyaaw

"Bagaimana kalau kupanggil nama lain saja? Jangan namamu yang sekarang. Kuro saja ya."

Kucing hitam itu tak bergeming.

"Bagaimana aku mau melupakannya kalau aku harus memanggil namanya setiap kali aku akan memanggilmu?" Yunho protes, meski tentu saja tak dimengerti oleh hewan kecil berbulu itu, "Dia membencimu, loh. Karena setiap kali aku menyebutkan namanya, itu mengingatkannya kalau bukan dia yang kupanggil."

Yunho mengangkat kucingnya dan menatapnya, "Changmin... kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit, ya?" kucing itu hanya mengeong, "Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya dengan cepat? Bahkan setelah dipukuli oleh kakek saja, yang di dalam sini masih terasa sakit."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Yunho bangun kesiangan. Dia sulit tidur semalam hingga hanya bisa membuka mata setelah jam 8 lewat. Itu pun dia tak segera beranjak dari kasur. Tubuhya begitu sakit dan tak diobati, rasanya tak ingin keluar kamar sama sekali.

Yunho bergerak sedikt dan beberapa bagian ototnya langsung protes.

Dan pintunya diketuk.

"Apa?!" serunya serak khas bangun tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidak masuk sekolah?" ternyata kepala pelayan yang ada di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ini hari minggu!" jawabnya singkat.

Kembali pria itu bertanya, "Kalau begitu sarapan dulu. Apa perlu kubawakan sarapanmu ke sini?"

"Nanti!"

"Seungri juga menelpon..."

Mendengar nama itu, Yunho langsung memotongnya, "Bilang kalau aku ingin tidur seharian ini. Aku ingin istirahat!" bukannya dia marah pada Seungri. Yunho hanya merasa... kalau dia bisa tidur untuk waktu yang lama, maka itu akan bagus sekali.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Changmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Apa yang harusnya dia lakukan pagi ini, dia tidak tahu. Ini hari libur, ujian SMA sudah selesai. Dia tak bisa ke kampus atau kemana untuk menyibukkan diri.

Apa dia pergi hiking saja?

Tapi terakhir kali dia hiking dengan Yunho.

Dia jadi teringat lagi.

Mana perutnya belum diisi jadi tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Rasanya tak nafsu makan tetapi lambungnya sudah bersuara.

Changmin membuka lemari dan melihat ramyeon seduh dan beberapa keripik. Dia akan makan ini saja pagi ini.

Menyelesaikan sarapan singkatnya, Changmin mengambil map hitam tempatnya menyimpan sketsa. Di dalam sini ada sketsa Mooseok. Dia melihatnya satu persatu dengan seksama. Dan baru menyadari satu hal. Dia cuma punya sedikit sekali sketsa Yunho, hanya ada 3 buah sketsa kasar. Bandingkan dengan sketsa Mooseok yang ada banyak. Tapi bagaimana bisa Yunho mengira kalau dia menyukai orang lain? Jelas-jelas Mooseok pakai pakaian tradisional. Kenapa Yunho tak bisa mengira kalau Changmin hanya membayangkan Yunho mengenakan pakaian ini?

"Karena Yunho tak pernah pakai pakaian tradisional. Dia itu lebih banyak pakai seragam atau celana renang. Dan lagi Mooseok begitu dewasa... Yunho... waktu dewasa kau juga bakal terlihat sama persis sepertinya..." Changmin mengerang di kalimat terakhir dan menunduk frustasi, "Andaikan kau tahu ini bukan kegilaan..."

.

.

.

Seharian Yunho menolak keluar kamar atau bahkan menemui Seungri. Dia hanya berdiam di kamar bahkan makan siangnya dibawakan ke kamar.

Dia duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil merenung dan melamun. Bahkan para pelayan keluarga ini sampai sengaja mengamati majikan mereka dengan teleskop dari taman.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia menangis, tetapi yang jelas dia begitu murung seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

Yang bisa masuk kamarnya hanyalah Changmin, kucing kecilnya yang terus menerus minta perhatian pemiliknya. Sama sekali tak peduli kalau saat ini Yunho ingin sendirian. Itupun Yunho tak benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Masalah anak muda," komentar Seungri kesal. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja karena saat ini Yunho benar-benar tak bisa diapa-apakan. Menemuinya saja dia tidak mau. Sebegitu hebatnya mantan pacar Yunho sampai bisa membuatnya begini? Wanita yang lebih tua itu dengan high heels kah? Berarti Yunho hanya dipermainkan saja, begitu? Kurang ajar! Seungri bersumpah akan mencari wanita itu dan menghukumnya.

.

Barulah setelah petang datang, Yunho memutuskan untuk menyalakan handphonenya yang mati sejak kemarin. Hanya ada pesan dan voicemail dari Seungri dan Jokwon. Tak ada pesan dari Changmin tapi justru panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya,

 _Yunho. Ini Minho, teman Changmin. Darurat. Angkat telponnya._

Selesai membaca pesan itu, handhonenya langsung berdering

"Halo?"

"Yunho! Gawat! Changmin...

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Minna-san. Reader sekalian, terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya di chapter sebelum ini ya. Really give me strenght to write. Bikin semangat lagi, walau nulis chapter ini jadi kurang bersemangat karena plotnya sedih. Nulis sendiri baper sendiri :/

Semoga next chap bisa apdet cepat ya. Biasa, 2 atau 3 minggu atau kalau sudah siap posting.

Melq.


	21. chapter 21

Cho Kyuhyun. Mahasiswa jurusan matematika yang saat ini sedang membayar belanjaannya di mini market. Memandang gadis yang mengurusi belanjaannya dengan intens, "Kau ada acara akhir minggu depan?"

"Kau? Bertanya padaku?" gadis minimarket yang jadi incaran Kyuhyun terkejut, tetapi tak ada pelanggan lain dan pegawai minimarket yang lain sedang menata snack.

"I..."

"Kyu! Ke tempat biasa sekarang!" seorang pelanggan yang baru datang segera berteriak dan menarik tangannya. Minho yang terlihat panik bukan main.

Meski begitu Kyuhyun tak sempat melihat ekspresi wajahnya dan justru menampakkan rasa kesal karena usahanya untuk pendekatan dengan gadis minimarket ini jadi terganggu, "Kenapa?"

"Changmin!"

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Dan ada atau tidak adegannya baru diketahui setelah chap selesai diketik dan saya malas ganti-ganti warning. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 21

.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat Changmin seperti ini. Minum sampai mabuk itu biasa dan sahabatnya itu biasa berlaku imut ketika mabuk, berusaha memeluk teman-temannya begitu saja; bukan seperti ini.

"Changmin!" panggilnya tanpa ragu dan segera mendekat. Berharap sahabatnya itu akan segera memeluknya. Tetapi di ruangan privat ini, dia terus meminta tambah minum dan seolah tak mau berhenti, "Changmin! _Man_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun menarik botol soju yang dibawa Changmin hanya saja sahabatnya itu langsung menampar tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Hentikan. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum!" ada setidaknya 7 botol soju yang sudah kosong disana dan satu tengah dipegang oleh Changmin.

"Pergi!"

"Chwang!" Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan reaksi yang dia peroleh.

"Kau berisik! Pergi dari sini!" salaknya dengan galak.

"Yah! Shim Changmin. Kau boleh saja mengusir Kyuhyun. Tapi kau tak boleh mengusir hyungmu yang satu ini..."

Kyuhyun ingin protes. Dia ini yang jadi sahabat Changmin, bukan Kangta hyung. Tetapi Changmin menatap lama pada Kangta dengan kedua matanya yang besar itu, "Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyanya polos.

Mata Changmin yang bulat dengan tatapan polos itu membuat Kangta mendadak ingin memperlakukannya seperti bayi, "Karena aku hyungmu yang paling baik. Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa jadi hyung yang baik."

"Aku hanya beda beberapa hari saja!" Kyuhyun protes yang langsung menerima _death glare_ dari Kangta-sunbae. Dua mahasiswa yang nyaris seumuran ini bakal berakhir dengan saling berteriak kalau sunbae yang satu ini tidak ada di situ. Mendapat tatapan begitu dari senior mereka ini, Kyuhyun diam dan hanya bisa cemberut. Jonghyun yang datang terlambat juga hanya bisa menatap kejadian ini dengan bingung.

"Lupakan makhluk itu, sekarang katakan Changmin... katakan pada hyung, apa yang membuatmu minum banyak."

"Aku tidak minum banyak. Hanya..." Changmin mengangkat satu tangan ragu, membentuk V tapi menambahkan 2 jari lagi menjadi empat dan akhirnya berakhir dengan 3 jari. Kangta menghela nafas. Changmin bersandar di sofa dan memeluk botol ke delapan.

"Kau mau cerita padaku?" tawarnya dengan sabar.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Dia membenciku..."

Kangta tak tahu siapa yang dia bicarakan tetapi untuk seseorang yang sudah sukses menghabiskan sebegitu banyak alkohol, dia tahu harus bersabar, "Oooh... siapa yang membenci Dongsaeng hyung yang manis ini?" katanya berusaha bermulut manis. Jonghyun mengernyit mendengarnya, seperti bukan Kangta sunbae saja.

"Dia membenciku, hyung," untuk sebentar pandangan Changmin terlihat kosong, lalu kata-kata yang baru terlepas dari bibirnya itu kembali dan merasuk ke dalam otaknya. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya berair lengkap dengan suara kecil seolah kesakitan, "Dia membenciku, hyung..." air matanya jatuh begitu pula dengan botol di tangannya yang untung saja bisa ditangkap oleh Kangta sebelum mengotori pakaian dan lantai dan lain-lain.

Dia meletakkan botol soju itu ke meja sebelum kembali fokus pada Hoobaenya, "Astaga Changmin... kemarilah, biar hyung memelukmu..."

Changmin jatuh begitu saja di pelukan Kangta, bersandar pada dada Sunbae baik hati berkarisma, dan jarang sekali bermanis-manis begini. Hal ini juga yang sukses membuat Jonghyun dan Minho melongo, ternyata senior galak mereka bisa begini, "Yunho membenciku, hyung."

Mendengar nama itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. Sementara Minho dan Jonghyun bertukar pandang. Seingat mereka, Changmin dan pacarnya itu baik-baik saja. Mereka bahkan sudah sampai tahap, ehem...

"Apa yang akan kulakukan, hyung? Kalau dia membenciku apa gunanya aku hidup?"

Jonghyun, Minho dan Kangta hanya melongo. Shim Changmin. Laki-laki yang mereka tahu tak pernah merasakan cinta, pacaran untuk senang-senang tapi tak pernah terlalu senang dengan itu. Yang selalu membuat banyak gadis dan laki-laki patah hati karena ditolak begitu saja. Kini tengah mengalami masa yang berat karena seseorang bernama Yunho.

"Hei... Changmin... masih banyak laki-laki baik di luaran sana... pasti ada yang cocok untukmu..."

Changmin melepaskan pelukan Kangta dan menatap marah, "Aku tak mau yang lain! Aku hanya mau Yunho! Tak ada laki-laki sebaik Yunho!"

Senior mereka yang sekarang kuliah S2 itu menatap dongsaengnya ini dengan bingung, "Tentu, tentu. Tak ada yang sebaik Yunho," Meski dia tak tahu siapa Yunho itu dan bagaimana dia bisa membuat Changmin seperti ini. Yang jelas dia tak tahan dengan mata Changmin dan berusaha menarik Changmin agar bersandar padanya dan menenangkan makhluk tinggi yang satu ini, sekaligus menghindarkan dirinya dari menatap mata dongsaengnya yang sedang patah hati.

"Kalau dia memang baik, kenapa dia tak ada di sini untuk menenangkanmu?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan bangga dan sombong.

Changmin menangis keras saat itu juga. Nyaris saja Kangta tak bisa mengendalikan Changmin yang bergetar hebat di tangannya, "Cho Kyuhyun!" Jonghyun yang meneriakinya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?"

"Ini semua pasti gara-gara kau!" tangan Jonghyun mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun sementara satu tangan terkepal dan terangkat. Minho yang mencegahnya memukul wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya bocah! Dia tak tahu apa-apa! Hanya bocah sial yang tak akan bisa menjaganya dan sebaliknya, Changmin yang akan mengurusinya terus. Dia tak di level yang sama dengan kita dan dia hanya pengganggu. Sebentar juga mereka bakal putus..."

"Sialan kau Cho!" Jonghyun kembali menyiapkan tinjunya dan sekali lagi Minho mencegahnya.

"Jadi menurutmu orang yang tepat untuk Changmin adalah orang yang selevel dengan kita di semua hal? Kau sialan Kyuhyun! Kau tak memikirkan perasaan sahabatmu dan hanya memikirkan gengsi. Kau sebut dirimu sahabat sejati Changmin?" kali ini Minho yang bersuara keras. Dia memang tak memakai tenaganya seperti biasa, tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kali ini Kyuhyun balik menantang. Meski sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain menentangnya. "Aku memang sahabatnya, karena itu aku memikirkan kebahagiannya!"

"Yah! Yah! Hentikan kalian semua!" giliran Kangta yang bersuara keras. "Siapa saja bawa Yunho itu ke sini sekarang! Dan kau Kyu! Bukan kau yang memutuskan kebahagiaan seseorang. Bahkan sahabatmu sendiri."

"Aku tahu dia luar dalam, Kangta sunbae," katanya percaya diri.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu coba beritahu aku kenapa Changmin tak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelum orang yang satu ini?"

"Dia pernah naksir seseorang."

"Dasar pembohong!" Jonghyun melengos. Mereka bertatapan tajam.

Changmin bergelung di sofa dengan kepala di pangkuan Kangta. Bergetar hebat dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, "Minho. Hubungi Yunho. Mungkin kontaknya ada di hp Changmin," Kangta melempar hp Changmin pada satu-satunya dongsaeng yang paling tenang saat ini.

.

.

.

Kangta menatap tak percaya pada Yunho. Dia pikir laki-laki yang disukai Changmin itu tidak semuda ini. Dia hanya anak SMA tapi bisa membuat Changmin mengalami mental breakdown dan menegak berbotol-botol soju sampai mabuk berat dan tidak bertindak imut seperti biasanya. Meski begitu mata Kangta mengirimkan sinyal agar siswa SMA itu segera mendekat dan mengambil alih.

"Changmin..." satu panggilan itu sukses membuat Kangta berjengit karena sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Tidak ada panggilan seperti Sunbae atau hyung dan hanya nama saja, "Changminie..." panggilnya lagi pada Changmin yang air matanya masih saja mengalir dari matanya yang kosong.

Melihat Changmin begini jujur saja membuat Yunho kesal. Dia tak enak hati, tapi bukan hanya Changmin saja yang merasa tersakiti. Dia berjongkok di depan sofa serta membelai rambut Changmin dan menepuk pelan pipinya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Changminie..."

Kyuhyun tak tahan melihatnya dan ingin memukul Yunho kala itu juga, tetapi Jonghyun dan Minho –yang jauh lebih kuat darinya ada di sana juga dan akan men-tacklingnya ke lantai bila perlu.

Tak tahan, Kangta pun membantunya, "Changmin... kau tidak malu Yunho melihatmu menangis dan mabuk begini?"

 _Yunho_ – katanya dalam hati. Dia berkedip-kedip, berusaha fokus pada sosok dihadapannya. Lalu air matanya tumpah lagi, "Yunho hyuuung," Dia langsung menyerang Yunho. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho, membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Yunho tetapi pinggang ke bawah masih ada di atas sofa dan terisak sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Yunho dan bagaimana dia takut kalau Yunho membencinya dan meninggalkannya dan dia akan bunuh diri saja di tempat yang Yunho tak akan tahu karena tak ingin Yunho tahu kalau dia mati.

Mendapat serangan mendadak itu, Yunho harus bertahan dan menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjembab dan memegangi Changmin, "Hey, hey. Tenanglah... aku di sini."

Changmin menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Yunho, "Kau... kau ke sini untukku, kan?"

Untuk sekilas, Yunho melihat kilatan di mata Kangta yang seolah siap menghajarnya kalau sampai mengecewakan Changmin kali ini, tetapi Yunho menatapnya dengan sengit, "Kau harus tanggung jawab," desis senior itu padanya, Yunho bahkan hanya sekilas mendengar namanya ketika Minho menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru kalau _"Ada suatu hal gawat yang melibatkan hidup mati Changmin karena itu segeralah naik taksi dan temui aku di daerah Sangdo!"_

Dan ternyata itu berarti Changmin sedang sangat kacau, mabuk berat dan nyaris tak sadarkan diri dan sekarang sedang ada Kangta Sunbae yang mencegah hal buruk terjadi. Yunho tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

"Iya aku ke sini untukmu," Jawab Yunho tenang.

"Hiks... hiks... Yunhooooo!" Changmin kembali menyerangnya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan berat badannya pada Yunho. Terkejut, Yunho terduduk di lantai dan begitu juga dengan kaki Changmin yang akhirnya menyentuh lantai, "Hyung maaf... maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh... Maafkan aku hyung... apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu? Hiksss... Hikss... huwwweee..."

Orang-orang ini terasa mengintimidasi bagi Yunho. Seolah memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Tidak salah juga karena sedari tadi katanya hanya namanya saja yang disebut oleh Changmin, "Ayo pulang ke apartemenmu..."

"Kau akan tinggal, kan?" tanyanya begitu khawatir. Khawatir kalau Yunho akan langsung meninggalkannya.

"Iya. Aku akan menemanimu," katanya dengan sabar.

"Waktu aku bangun, kau akan ada di sampingku, kan? Aku... aku tahu aku pasti cuma bisa membuat malu, aku tak pantas untukmu, kau terlalu baik untukku. Kau terlalu baik untuk siapapun," katanya sambil sesenggukan.

"Changminie... kita pulang," Yunho berdiri dan membawa serta Changmin yang beratnya bertambah berlipat karena mabuk berat. Jonghyun berinisiatif untuk maju dan memegangi Changmin, "Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Dengan berat hati Changmin melepaskan diri dari Yunho dan langsung jatuh kalau saja Jonghyun dan Yunho tidak mencegahnya, "Aku bawa mobil, akan kuantarkan kalian," Jonghyun langsung menawarkan.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau bisa mengurusnya?"

Yunho mengamati Changmin yang tertidur setelah muntah di toilet apartemennya, "Tidak apa. Aku cukup kuat, kok" dia tersenyum lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku."

Jonghyun terdiam. Dia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil. Untuk bisa membawa Changmin masuk mobil memang susah, itupun sudah ada Minho yang membantu mereka. Tetapi di dalam mobil, Changmin memeluk dan bersandar di dada Yunho. Dan sebaliknya, Yunho pun membelai kepalanya dan balas memeluknya, "Kurasa kau ini lebih baik dari apa yang kami bayangkan."

"Hah?"

"Oh ya. Tak apa kalaupun kau membuatnya patah hati. Setiap orang pernah patah hati," dia menggedikkan bahu. Ini cuma hal yang menurutnya biasa. Hanya bagaimana setiap orang melewatinya itu yang jadi pertanyaan.

"Aku pernah patah hati karena wanita yang kusukai menikah, dia bilang padaku dia bahagia."

Jonghyun hanya diam; senyum perlahan muncul di wajahnya dan dia menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, "Changmin benar-benar sudah gila."

"Dia memang benar-benar tak pernah begitu sebelumnya, ya?"

"Dia itu sampai kita ejek impoten, bukan hanya karena tidak mau berhubungan intim, tetapi tak pernah jatuh cinta," Yunho berjengit yang disadari oleh Jonghyun, "Kenapa?"

"Seperti bukan dia saja."

Dibilang begitu, Jonghyun langsung teringat pada insiden loudspeaker handphone waktu itu. Waktu tanpa sengaja mereka mendengar Yunho dan Changmin melakukan kegiatan orang dewasa. Dia menghela nafas lelah dan membenamkan wajah ke kedua tangannya. Rasanya dia tak bisa mengerti kenapa Changmin jadi begini, "Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

"Yunhoooo... jangan pergi, hyung..."

Mereka mendengar Changmin berbicara dalam tidurnya, "Dia juga memanggilmu, hyung."

"Karena itu aku memutuskannya."

"Ha? Jadi semua ini memang karena kau memutuskannya begitu saja? Kenapa bukankah kalian..." untuk sesaat Jonghyun teringat insiden itu lalu segera memfokuskan diri, "Kalian terlihat baik-baik saja dan cukup cocok kalau ku bilang."

"Benar cocok? Tidak merasa aneh karena aku cuma anak SMA yang belum punya Kartu Identitas?"

"Ini bukan masalah umur. Walau jujur, aku sempat merasa Changmin sudah melakukan suatu kebodohan. Hanya saja, kau ternyata tidak bodoh."

Dibilang tidak bodoh, Yunho justru merasa dia bodoh. Kenapa tidak bisa terhindar dari perangkap yang ditebarkan oleh Changmin.

"Sejak dulu, dia memanggilku Hyung. Aku tak pernah mengerti, hyung siapa? Apa dia punya orang lain yang bisa dia panggil hyung lalu memproyeksikannya padaku? Aku membiarkannya saja karena kupikir dia hanya ingin punya pacar yang lebih tua tapi tetap memilihku... sampai satu titik dimana aku menyadari satu hal. Kalau aku tak lebih dari pengganti fisik untuk orang yang ada di bayangannya."

Jonghyun mendengarkannya, ada kemarahan terselip dalam kata-kata dan nada suara Yunho. Anak ini juga terluka, hanya saja dia bisa menutupinya, "Kalau begitu putuskan saja dia. Aku juga tak mau kalau hanya jadi pengganti."

.

.

.

Begitu Jonghyun pergi, Yunho menatap Changmin dengan sedikit kesal. Akhirnya dia mengambil air dan handuk kecil. Dengan perlahan melucuti pakaian Changmin, lalu mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk basah. Mantan pacarnya ini bau alkohol dan muntahan; dia tak suka.

Yunho memilih baju ganti untuknya dan dengan hati-hati memakaikan pakaian itu.

Dia duduk di kasur setelahnya, menatap wajah mantan guru magangnya ini dengan agak sedih. Tangannya terulur; membelai pipinya, "Kenapa kau jadi begini, dasar bodoh!"

Yunho menunduk untuk mencium pipi dan bibir mantan kekasihnya, "Aku harusnya tak boleh melakukan ini. Tapi menyentuhmu saja membuat hatiku lebih senang. Kenapa, ya?" dia bertanya meskipun tahu Changmin tak akan menjawabnya. Yunho meraih tangan Changmin dan meremasnya pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, Min-ah... jangan membuatku khawatir begini..."

.

.

Changmin berkedip-kedip di ruangan yang tak begitu terang itu. Lampu utama sengaja dimatikan. Dia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya dan mengingat-ingat apa saja. Dia ingat dia ke tempat dia dann teman-temannya biasa minum-minum. Pemilik dan pegawainya sudah mengenal dirinya dan teman-temannya. Jadi tiap kali ada yang mabuk, mereka tahu siaapa yang perlu dihubungi.

Seperti kemarin.

Pasti dia berhutang pada Minho. Hanya saja sepertinya selain Minho, dia melihat Kangta sunbae. Benar. Ada jonghyun dan Kyuhyun. Lalu... "Yunho..."

"Masih mabuk?"

Changmin menoleh ke samping. Yunho duduk di lantai, bersandar pada dinding sambil membaca buku dengan bantuan lampu baca. Kemarin bukan mimpi, dia memang menangis dan sepertinya memeluk Yunho. Memaksanya untuk tidak meninggalkan sisinya ketika dia tidur, "Kepalaku sakit."

"Bagus," komentarnya terdengar sambil lalu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

Yunho menatapnya sekilas, "Aku sudah janji akan menemanimu."

Changmin tersenyum kecil. Namanya saja Kang Mooseok. Meski sudah terlahir kembali, dia memang tipe orang yang tidak suka melanggar janjinya, "Kau memang orang baik. Sini. Di lantai dingin, kan?" ajaknya.

"Nggak usah. Di sini saja," jawabnya begitu santai.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Kita kan sudah putus."

Changmin jelas menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Dia membuka selimut dan duduk di kasur sebelum berdiri untuk ikut duduk di lantai Tetapi baru satu langkah saja dia sudah goyah dan kakinya lemas. Yunho harus bergerak cepat hingga buku yang dibacanya terlempar begitu saja agar Changmin tidak terjatuh, "Alkoholnya belum hilang," Yunho memperingatkan.

Tubuh mereka berdua begitu dekatnya, seperti berpelukan. Andaikan saja mereka bisa berpelukan saja seperti biasanya. Oleh karenanya Changmin berusaha duduk di lantai dengan bersandar pada tmepat tidurnya, sementara Yunho mengambil air dan obat untuknya. Setelah yakin mantan pacarnya cukup stabil, Yunho kembali ke posisi awal; bersandar pada dinding yang berseberangan dengan Changmin.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu harus melihat hal yang tidak menyenangkan," katanya. Berusaha untuk tidak terdengar konyol.

"Sudah biasa."

Changmin lupa kalau apa yang dilihat Yunho cukup banyak, "Aku... tak ingin putus. Tapi... mungkin aku memang bukan orang yang tepat untukmu."

Bagi Yunho ini aneh sekali karena sebelumnya Changmin adalah orang yang sangat percaya diri dan posesif.

"Aku ingin kesempatan tapi, mungkin kita bisa mulai sebagai teman?" Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan permintaan mantan pacarnya, "Aku meminta terlalu banyak. Aku tahu. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri kalau tentang kau. Dan itu sangat memalukan karena orang tuaku begitu baik dan aku bukan orang yang mudah kehilangan kontrol. Kurasa."

Yunho masih diam.

"Katakan sesuatu!" serunya setelah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu? Yang mirip denganku?"

Changmin diam, "Aku menggambarnya dengan membayangkanmu. Ada di mimpiku setiap kali, dan itu kau."

"Omong kosong!" Yunho tahu kebenarannya.

"Kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk bertengkar denganmu," mungkin pembicaraan ini terjadi di saat yang kurang tepat.

"Kau harusnya mencari orang itu, bukannya mencariku."

"Aku hanya perlu mencarimu!"

Jiwa Lee Yoon akan mencari reinkarnasi dari Kang Mooseok. Ingatan yang dibawanya sejak lahir kembali; yaitu hidupnya sebagai Lee Yoon; itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari Mooseok. Changmin tak bisa melepaskan perasaan cintanya pada Mooseok, "Jadi ini hanya obsesi"

"Bukan!" Changmin tak tahu, "Ini bukan obsesi. Aku menyukaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan," dia mengakhiri dengan gelengan.

"Kau menggambarku dengan pakaian tradisional, ada juga yang berambut panjang. Dia juga terlihat lebih tua dariku. Aku hanya berfoto dengan hanbok waktu masih kecil, rambutku juga tidak panjang, kau salah orang," katanya.

Changmin terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali, tanpa sadar bibirnya meloloskan satu pertanyaan yang sudah lama dia tahan, "Kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku?"

"Aku... suka... Aku suka kau kok, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak aku merasa mendapatkan perhatian dari seseorang yang lebih tua. Apalagi sejak orang tuaku tak peduli padaku. Aku senang bisa mendapatkan perasaan begitu," Yunho mengambil jeda, "Tetapi entah sejak kapan... perasaanku bukan lagi perasaan seperti itu. Dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih egois dan posesif."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Iya," jawabnya mantap. Yunho tak tahu kenapa dia merasa sedikit lega setelah bisa mengakui itu, "Tapi kalau aku hanya jadi pengganti... lebih baik lupakan saja."

"Kau sakit hati Yunho?" Changmin yang meski awalnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, wajahnya segera berubah menjadi tersenyum lega, "Kupikir kau tak akan pernah bisa menyukaiku."

Yunho membuang muka, "Konyol. Kembalilah tidur!"

"Percakapan ini belum selesai!"

"Kita bisa bicara lagi saat kau lebih sadar!"

"Aku sadar! Ini sudah jam 3 pagi dan aku sudah cukup tidur! Yunho, aku menyukaimu! Aku tahu aku begitu konyol dengan memanggilmu hyung tapi aku bahkan tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri saat bersamamu, seperti semua hormonku meningkat di saat yang bersamaan dan mengirimkan ide-ide kreatif agar aku bisa setidaknya menyentuhmu, karena aku ingin menyentuhmu dan ada perasaan yang menyenangkan saat aku bisa melakukannya. Ini seperti kecanduan rokok atau zat aditif."

"Kalau begitu kau perlu psikiater."

"Argh! Yunho! Aku serius, dan aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menjelaskan padamu!" Changmin berdiri dengan cepat dan langsung terduduk di kasur. Kakinya belum sekuat itu.

"Kau tak punya kontrol, Shim Changmin." Yunho berdiri dan dengan satu kaki mendorong dada Changmin hingga terbaring di kasur, "Sama sekali," pandangan matanya begitu sombong dan jijik.

Changmin menutup matanya, Ini bukan hanya Yunho, ini Mooseok, yang bisa berpikir jernih, yang selalu lebih bisa mengendalikan emosi dan pikirannya. Bukannya terbawa ego dan nafsu. Orang yang masih bisa menahan diri meskipun penuh dengan amarah. Masalahnya apakah Yunho sendiri penuh dengan amarah saat ini?

"Karena itu aku perlu kau," Katanya, "Aku perlu kau..." matanya memanas dan air mata mengalir dengan bebas, dadanya sakit bukan karena kaki Yunho, melainkan karena emosi yang berkumpul dan menekan air matanya agar keluar. "Aku perlu kau untuk mengendalikanku, memegang kontrol diriku."

"Harusnya kau belajar mengendalikannya, bukan meminta seseorang untuk mengendalikannya untukmu."

"Tapi aku tak bisa!"

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa! Kau tidak ingin!" Yunho menekan kakinya pada dada Changmin, membuat pria dewasa itu berusaha untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak bisa, bukan karena kau, bukan karena aku tak ingin. Aku hanya lelah. Ini kesempatanku yang terakhir tapi aku lelah, Yunho."

Yunho ingat soal itu, perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Kang Mooseok kala itu, "Kau punya cukup kekuatan, Changmin-ah... kau hanya tak mau menggunakannya," akhirnya dia mengangkat kakinya, agak pegal karena harus menahan tubuh dengan satu kaki.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Nggak. Kan sudah janji. Sampai pagi."

"Untukku?"

"Karena kau," katanya mengoreksi, "Karena kau tak masuk akal dan kita sebaiknya menyelesaikan semua ini sekarang, aku tak ingin menunda lagi,"

Mendengarnya membuat Changmin merasa kalut. Jadi Yunho benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Tanpa mendengar penjelasannya dulu? Tapi setelah dijelaskan, apa dia bisa mengerti? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapnya gila karena dia mengingat masa lalunya sebagai Lee Yoon? "Kenapa, Yunho?"

"Agar aku bisa maju dan kau juga. Ke arah manapun. Akan lebih baik kalau kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dan kembali pada kehidupan kita masing-masing."

"Terlambat..." gumam Changmin

"Aku berhutang budi padamu. Kau sudah berbicara pada kedua orang tuaku tapi itu juga berarti kau terlalu ikut campur."

Changmin berusaha bangkit, dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa menubruk Yunho hingga mantan pacarnya itu terlentang di lantai. Changmin menduduki perutnya.

"Aku berhutang budi lebih banyak padamu!" Changmin terlihat ingin menangis lagi. Yunho yang melihat matanya ingin sekali membuang muka, "Aku berhutang jauh lebih banyak. Mungkin tanpamu aku tak akan mengerti yang namanya cinta," _Dan masih banyak lagi._

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah," kali ini Yunho benar-benar membuang muka.

"Aku tidak salah!" serunya, setetes air jatuh ke baju Yunho, diikuti dengan pukulan yang bertubi ke dadanya. Pukulan yang lumayan untuk ukuran orang yang belum pulih dari mabuk. Yunho diam-diam menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, menahan sakit. Bukan karena pukulan Changmin; tenaganya tak seberapa. Tetapi tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan memar yang disebabkan oleh kakeknya.

Pukulan Changmin melambat, tetapi air yang membasahi dada Yunho terasa bertambah, "Aku tidak salah, Yunho... aku mencintaimu... kenapa kau tak mengerti itu? Ini bukan kegilaan atau obsesi... aku... dulu... masa laluku..." dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa soal kehidupannya yang dulu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Aku... mencintai Shim Changmin."

Kalimat Yunho itu membuat Changmin terdiam dan menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin..."

Changmin menelan ludah, tenggorokannya terasa tak nyaman, "Lalu kenapa...?"

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Karena aku tak tahu siapa yang kau cintai..."

"Omong kosong macam apa ini? Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kalau begitu siapa yang kau cintai Changmin-ah? Jung Yunho –siswa SMA biasa..." Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurut Changmin tak masuk akal. Dia sampai mengernyit tak percaya. Karena jawabannya sudah jelas, "Atau kau mencintai Kang Mooseok? Diriku di masa lalu."

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat mata Changmin membulat; terbuka lebar. Perlu waktu hingga Changmin bisa bereaksi kembali, "Ka... kau... kau ingat? Kau mengingatnya?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak sepertimu yang terlahir dengan membawa ingatan Lee Yoon. Aku tidak mengingatnya. Aku melihatnya saat aku tak sadarkan diri setelah jatuh dari rumah pohon. Dan aku pun bertanya-tanya; alasan kau mengejarku adalah karena ingatanmu, tetapi kau harusnya juga menyadari, aku tak lahir dengan membawa ingatan Mooseok. Jadi kau pasti memproyeksikannya padaku."

Air mata Changmin kembali mengalir meski tak ada isakan yang lolos. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu sendu selah mengisyaratkan tak ada lagi harapan untuknya.

Melihatnya membuat dada Yunho terasa sakit. Dia yang harusnya merasa tersakiti, tetapi kenapa Changmin yang menangis?

Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyapu air mata mantan pacarnya, "Tolong berhentilah menangis."

Bukannya berhenti, air matanya malah makin deras.

Tangan Yunho melingkari punggung Changmin, memaksanya untuk menundukkan tubuhnya dan berbaring tengkurap di atas tubuh Yunho dengan kepala bersandar di dadanya.

Dengan satu tangan, Yunho membelai kepalanya dengan sayang dan lembut. Tangan lainnya memeluk tubuhnya, "Berhenti menangis Changminie..."

Panggilan sayang itu justru membuatnya kalut. Dia ingin berhenti menangis, tetapi air matanya menolak dan terus mengalir; membasahi leher Yunho.

Mereka hanya diam dalam posisi itu, sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Yunho kalau Changmin sudah kembali tidur.

"Aku..." Changmin memulai dengan ragu dan serak, "Waktu kita bersama, terkadang aku memang membayangkannya; Mooseok..." katanya mengakui, "Membayangkan tangannya yang lebih besar dari tanganku memelukku erat, atau menggendongku di punggungnya..."

Yunho tak berhenti membelai kepala Changmin. Dia juga sudah mengira Changmin memikirkan hal itu, meski mendengarnya langsung tetap saja terasa tak nyaman.

"Jangan suruh aku bertanding dengan Mooseok. Aku tak mampu."

Changmin tersenyum kecil, Yunho tak tahu seberapa besar potensinya. Dia tak akan bisa jadi Mooseok, Changmin tahu itu. Tetapi dia bisa saja mencapai sesuatu yang besar di kemudian hari, "Aku sadar kalau kau bukan Mooseok. Tapi dia ada dalam dirimu. Memisahkan kalian berdua adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi aku berkata jujur waktu kubilang aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu mana yang lebih kau cintai? Mooseok atau aku?"

Jawaban ini yang akan menentukan hubungan mereka, kan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mungkin memulai semuanya dengan hatiku yang mencintai dan mencari Mooseok. Tapi aku sadar, ingatan sebagai Mooseok tak ada di dirimu."

Yunho menghela nafas lelah, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia putuskan dari ini, "Entahlah... Aku tak tahu..." terdengar egois memang. Meski sebenarnya dia hanya terlalu pusing dengan semua hal ini.

"Aku akan menurutimu..."

"Jangan berjanji sesuatu yang..."

Changmin mendadak bangkit, "Aku bilang aku akan menurutimu!"

"Changmin... aku yakin belum terlambat bagimu untuk bisa belajar mencintai orang lain..."

"Sudah terlambat. Aku tak bisa..." Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya, "Hanya kau... atau tidak sama sekali..."

Mereka hanya saling beradu pandang, tapi gagal dalam membaca pikiran masing-masing. Ada hal yang terus-menerus mengganjal hati Yunho dan dia tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

"Turun!"

"Ha?"

"Kau bilang kau akan menurutiku tetapi waktu kusuruh turun kau masih bertanya?"

Dengan cepat Changmin turun dari tubuh di bawahnya, dan Yunho pun akhirnya bisa kembali duduk. Tubuhnya memprotes keras dengan gerakan apapun yang dia buat. Semuanya tersembunyi dengan baik di bawah kaus lengan panjangnya.

"Dengar, kita tak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi suatu saat nanti..." Yunho memulai. Tetapi Changmin meraih tangannya dan meremasnya, seolah ingin meyakinkannya kalau mereka akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama, "Kau tak takut?"

"Aku bukannya tak takut."

 _Sudah takdir, ya?_

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Changmin. Tangannya dengan berani terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Changmin. Membelainya lembut dengan ibu jarinya; terasa hangat karena sedari tadi dia terus menangis.

Changmin bukan hanya menikmatinya, dia juga bersandar pada tangan Yunho.

Melihatnya, siswa SMA itu kehilangan kesabaran dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan agak berlutut untuk bisa meraup bibir Changmin; sesuatu yang tanpa sadar begitu dia rindukan.

Kedua tangan Changmin jadi ikut sibuk bergerilya di dada Yunho; membelainya, merasakan otot mudanya.

Ada yang terasa sekali begitu mereka berdua rindukan dan itu tak membuat mereka lupa; semua sensasi saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Satu tangan Changmin bermaksud untuk menyibakkan kaus Yunho, tetapi Yunho mencegahnya; dan ciuman mereka pun terputus, "Kita lakukan kali ini dengan caraku."

Kepala Changmin terasa berputar. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi barusan; yang dia tahu dia sudah telanjang bulat dan bersandar di kasurnya. Benar, bukannya berbaring tetapi hanya tubuh bagian atasnya saja yang ada di kasur. Kedua kakinya masih menyentuh lantai dan dia sedikit menungging, dengan kedua tangan menarik kedua belahan pantatnya ke arah yang berlawanan, membuat lubangnya terlihat jelas oleh Yunho.

Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Belum pernah dia merasa begitu memalukan begini, seolah dia sedang menggoda Yunho untuk memperkosanya.

Changmin bisa merasakan Yunho mendekati dan membayanginya, lalu satu kecupan mendarat di punggungnya.

Gesekan kulitnya dengan kaus Yunho membuatnya makin horny. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Yunho menyuruhnya telanjang bulat, tetapi dia sendiri tak membuka pakaiannya.

Jemari Yunho yang dingin karena lube menyapa lubang analnya, membuatnya bergetar. Waktu jemari itu menembus pertahanannya, Changmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya.

Jumlah jari yang terus bertambah dengan cepat, hingga ada saat dimana Changmin sengaja memundurkan tubuhya sedikit demi agar jari-jari itu masuk semakin dalam.

Yunho menarik tangannya, hingga lubang Changmin tetap terbuka dan menutup perlahan karena tak ada apa-apa lagi di dalamnya.

Perhatiannya pindah ke kejantanan Changmin, sudah berdiri tegak dan begitu sensitif. Yunho hanya menyentuhkan satu jarinya dengan begitu lembut ke bagian batangnya. Changmin kembali bergerak, kali ini dia ingin bisa menggesekkan kemaluannya ke tangan Yunho. Apa saja, asalkan tidak memaksanya untuk bersabar begini.

Yunho kembali menariknya, dan akhirnya Changmin yang tidak sabar mengeluarkan protes, "Yun..." katanya pelan dan ragu.

Tak menjawab panggilan itu, Yunho justru sibuk menarik sebuah kardus dari bawah kasur. Changmin tahu kardus apa itu; koleksi dewasanya.

Ada sepasng tangan yang dengan perlahan dan hati-hati mengarahkan kedua tangan Changmin dari tempat awalnya –pantatnya sendiri, ke depan tubuh Changmin, "Pejamkan matamu..." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga.

Yunho meremas-remas telapak tangan dan jemarinya, seperti mengarahkan tangannya dalam posisi tertentu.

Srett...

Changmin mendadak membuka matanya dan melihat kedua tangannya sudah terikat oleh sabuknya sendiri, "Yu..."

"Ssshhhh... kau bilang kau akan menurutiku, kan? Kau tahu kalau kita akan melakukan ini dengan caraku, kan?"

"Ta..."

Yunho membekap mulutnya, "Maaf aku harus melakukan ini, ya..." Yunho mencium lehernya dan menggigiti telinganya. Lalu dia berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu

Kret, ckrek ckrek ckrek.

Dia kembali hanya untuk menempelkan lakban di atas bibir Changmin, mencegahnya untuk mengeluarkan protes.

Yunho mengangkat satu kaki Changmin agar terlipat di atas kasur hingga tumpuannya berpindah ke tubuh atasnya alih-alih kakinya, lalu dengan perlahan mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang yang seolah sudah menantinya. Changmin mendongak, menikmati sensasinya.

Merasakan benda itu menusuk perlahan; mengisi analnya hingga pantatnya menyentuh kulit selangka Yunho. Sebegitu dekatnya tubuh mereka saat ini.

Yunho bahkan tak melepaskan celananya; masih berpakaian lengkap. Dia pernah berimajinasi dengan kondisi yang serupa, bedanya mereka melakukannya di dalam ruang kelas.

Tak bergerak; Changmin menoleh ke belakang. Lalu Yunho tersenyum padanya. Senyum polos dan riang seolah mereka sedang tidak dalam kondisi bersetubuh.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya, menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya sedikit bagiannya yang masih di dalam. Sekali lagi, Yunho memajukan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Kecepatan yang membuat Changmin hampir gila karena sama sekali tak bisa menuntaskan hasratnya. Kemaluan Yunho yang hanya menggesek prostatnya; bukan menghantamnya, membuatnya frustasi.

Belum lagi kejantannnya yang tegang tanpa tambahan rangsangan; terasa sakit tanpa pelepasan.

Maka ketika Yunho memajukan tubuhnya perlahan, Changmin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, hingga prostatnya mendapat tumbukan yang dia harapkan.

Yunho menahan tubuh mereka agar tak ada yang bisa bergerak, "Sudah tak sabar Changminie?" yang dipanggil hanya bisa menoleh dengan tatapan kesal.

Yunho mengecup pipinya sekilas. Kedua tangan beralih ke dada dan perut Changmin, membelainya lembut, "Badan Songsaenim bagus... tinggi juga..." katanya. Yunho memajukan tubuhnya hingga kejantanannya kembali ke dalam lubang hangat. Dan dia berhenti bergerak, hanya memaksa Changmin merasa penuh dan frustasi, "Pernah membayangkan dilecehkan oleh murid sendiri?"

Changmin mengernyit tak mengerti. Seperti bukan Yunho yang biasanya.

"Aku ingin melesakkan vibrator dildo yang besar ke dalam analmu sementara kau memberiku blowjob. Dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang, kau pasti kesulitan untuk mendapatkan orgasme. Mungkin kau akan menggesekkan pantatmu ke lantai agar dildonya masuk semakin dalam dan menyodok prostatmu, sementara aku hanya akan mengejar kenikmatanku sendiri. Memegang belakang kepalamu dan memaju-mundurkannya dengan cepat. Kau bakal kesulitan bernafas... sampai akhirnya aku mengeluarkan sperma dan memaksamu menelan semuanya tanpa sisa... Sangat... memalukan... dan merendahkan martabat seorang guru yang jadi idola di sekolah."

Changmin mencengkeram spreinya kuat-kuat, tubuhnya bergetar. Yunho bisa merasakan lubang Changmin yang mendadak mengetat dan membuat kemaluannya diremas.

"Kau... orgasme?" tanyanya tak percaya. Dia mencabut kemaluannya dan melihat sprei sudah kotor. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kau bisa orgasme hanya karena itu?"

Plak

Yunho menampar pantat Changmin

Plak

Plak

Beberapa kali hingga warnanya memerah.

"Kau menikmatinya sendiri," Yunho terdengar begitu kesal lalu tanpa permisi, kembali mendobrak lubang Changmin. Menusuknya dengan cepat berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

Changmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunduk dan meremas sprei. Dia pasrah Yunho seolah hanya menggunakan tubuhnya saja.

Satu tangan Yunho menggenggam kemaluan Changmin, mengocoknya cepat hingga benda itu kembali menegang. _Gawat_ –pikir Changmin. Dia baru saja orgasme jadi perlu waktu sampai dia bisa siap lagi, tetapi kenapa tubuhnya bisa bereaksi dengan cepat?

Tumbukan Yunho terasa makin akurat, makin keras dan makin cepat hingga kembali Changmin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Begitu dekat.

Nafas Yunho terdengar memburu di telinga Changmin. Dia sudah dekat. Dari cengkeraman tangan di pingangnya, Changmin tahu Yunho juga dekat.

Ada geraman tertahan dan sesuatu keluar dari ujung kejantanan yang sedang menumbuk prostatnya. Meski begitu Yunho tidak berhenti. Dia tetap mempertahankan gerakannya hingga punggung Changmin melengkung.

Saat itu pelukan Yunho menjadi sangat erat dan keringatnya sampai jatuh di punggung Changmin.

Orgasme lebih dulu, membuat Yunho tenang lebih cepat, dia mengangkat tangan untuk menghapus air matanya yang nyaris lolos.

"Emp..."

"Ah... iya... iya..." Yunho dengan begiitu perlahan melepaskan lakban yang menutupi bibir Changmin, sebelum menciumi sekitar bibirnya untuk menghilangkan sensasi perih.

"Dasar kejam!" keluh Changmin.

"Ey, kau menikmatinya, kan? Siapa tadi yang mendadak orgasme karena membayangkan kata-kataku?"

Wajah Changmin jadi memerah karenanya, "Tapi tak perlu menampar pantatku segala! Kalau jadi merah, awas ya!"

"Merah kok," lapor Yunho dengan polos.

"Mwo!"

Yunho mendadak meremas pantat Changmin yang terasa hangat di tangannya.

"Yah! Yah!"

Karena kembali mendapatkan protes, akhirnya siswa SMA itu menjauhkan tubuhnya, sekaligus mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh mantan gurunya. Yunho bermaksd untuk mengambil tisu atau handuk untuk setidaknya membersihkan bekas perbuatan tak senonoh yang baru saja mereka lakukan; Changmin mencegahnya.

"Nanti saja.."

"Ha?"

"Aku masih ingin lagi... tapi nanti... sekarang aku ingin memelukmu dulu..."

Melihat wajah memelas Changmin, dia pun tidak tega. Jadi dia hanya mengela sperma pemilik ruangan ini yang mengori sprei dan memeluk Changmin dari belakang.

"Yun... yang benar saja... aku juga ingin memelukmu... lepaskan tanganku..." Yunho malah menggigiti lehernya dari belakang.

"Nanti dulu..."

"Ayolah..."

"Hei Changmin... Yunho berusaha mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Changmin, "Menurutmu... bagaimana masa depan hubungan ini?"

Yang ditanya bisa merasakan kuatnya remasan tangan Yunho; dia pasti punya macam-macam pikiran soal ini, "Aku... hanya merasa kalau aku harus yakin. Aku yakin, kalau kau bagaimana?"

Begitu pertanyaan dibalikkan, Yunho perlu waktu untuk menjawabnya, "Kurasa... asal jangan suruh aku bersaing dengan Mooseok."

Changmin tersenyum. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyadari, bahkan jika akhirnya Yunho dewasa, bayangan Mooseok itu akan tetap ada di dalam dirinya. Masalah bagi Yunho karena dia tak suka dibandingkan, dan masalah bagi Changmin untuk meyakinkan Yunho, kalau masa lalu itu tak akan 'terlalu sering' mengusik hubungan mereka. Bagi Changmin, menjanjikan kalau dia tak akan terkenang sosok Mooseok adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Kau ya kau..." kata Changmin sambil balas meremas tangan Yunho.

Beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan ikatan tangan Changmin. Ada bekas merah di sana, begitu terlihat. Dengan sayang, Yunho mengelus pergelangan tangan Changmin.

Begitu perhatian dan Changmin bisa apa selain tersenyum?

Mendadak Changmin memutar tubuh telanjangnya untuk bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Yunho, "Ternyata kau bisa main kasar, ya?" godanya. Gantian wajah Yunho yang bersemu, tetapi lengkap dengan bibir yang maju karena sedikit kesal. Changmin buru-buru mencuri satu kecupan singkat, "Kau imut sekali, Yunho..."

"Diam dan tidurlah!"

"Tapi ini sudah pagi..." katanya pura-pura protes

"Tapi kau lelah, kan?"

"Iya. Aku ingin tidur. Kepalaku terasa agak pusing juga."

"Kebanyakan minum, sih..."

"Kau sendiri? Tidak sekolah?"

"Ujian sudah selesai... aku bisa bolos..."

Jadi seharian ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, begitu? Tanpa sadar senyum Changmin melebar. Senyuman yang justru membuat Yunho merinding, nyaris sama seperti saat Changmin baru jadi guru magang, "Jadi waktu bangun, kita akan melakukannya lagi?"

Tebakan Yunho tidak salah, kan? "Memang kau mau apa? Ingin melakukan skenario yang tadi?" Changmin mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban. Tak tahan, Yunho segera menarik Changmin dan memeluknya erat, "Tidur!"

Changmin balas memeluknya dengan erat, tak bisa melihat wajah Yunho yang meringis menahan sakit tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Changmin bergerak, memutarkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Lalu dia membuka matanya begitu saja. Menoleh untuk melihat jam Pukul 8.53. Karena baru mulai tidur sekitar jam 5 kurang, dia bangun jam segini.

Lalu mana, Yunho?

Cklek.

Suara yang menarik perhatian Changmin, ternyata kekasinya keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan pakaian bersih punya Changmin, "Kok kau tak membangunkanku?"

"Kau nyenyak sekali. Aku tidak tega."

Yunho mengambil es batu yang dibungkus dengan handuk kecil, lalu mengompres kantung mata si pemilik kamar, "Bengkak ya?"

"Kau kebanyakan menangis kemarin..."

Changmin tetap berbaring dan memejamkan mata, menikmati perhatian ini, "Yun... harusnya kita lakukan sekali lagi baru kau boleh mandi..."

"Masih memikirkan itu?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya, "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Mmmm... lapar sih. Kalau begitu aku akan mandi lalu kita cari makan ya. Setelah itu kita kembalii lagi ke sini..." Tangan Changmin terangkat seolah mencari Yunho. Mengerti, Yunho pun meraih tangan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita memulainya lagi? Sebagai Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho?"

"Sejak awal aku ini Jung Yunho."

Tersenyum, Changmin meremas tangan Yunho, yang kini kembali ke pelukannya.

.

.

.

Yunho sendirian duduk di lantai kamar Changmin. Awalnya dia berniat untuk merapikan kasur yang berantakan, dan bau sex. Tetapi pemilik ruangan ini mengatakan kalau dia tak mau repot melakukan hal itu, apalagi mungkin saja akan segera dikotori lagi. Siapa sangka dia bisa agak jorok, kan?

Pemilik kamar ini sedang mandi dan Yunho sudah melihat bagaimana orang yang kembali jadi pacarnya itu berjalan dengan agak terseok karena pantatnya sakit.

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin Yunho pikirkan saat ini. Dia sedang pusing. Seribu pikiran mengganggu dan berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Tok Tok Tok...

Suara pintu diketuk

Tok tok tok

Kembali diketuk dengan jeda yang sopan. Tapi Changmin sedang di kamar mandi... Siapa ya?

Yunho pun berdiri dan membuka kuncinya. Pintunya sempat diketuk lagi sebelum dia membukanya.

"Ya?"

Ada sepasang pria dan wanita. Mungkin suami istri. Sedikit lebih tua dari kedua orang tuanya, dan menampakkan wajah yang begitu terkejut setelah melihat Yunho, "Maaf... kami salah kamar..." pria itu menunduk sekilas dan otomatis Yunho pun membungkuk lebih dalam.

Saat itu pintu kamar mandi di kamar Changmin terbuka.

Melihat kekasih kecilnya ada di depan pintu, Changmin yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya langsung menubruk Yunho, tanpa menyadari kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan ada seorang pria dan wanita dewasa di sana "Kenapa? Kau sudah tak sabar ingin menyetubuhiku lagi?" goda Changmin sambil mencium pipi Yunho.

Merasa risih dan bingung, Yunho menahan Changmin agar tidak melakukan lebih jauh, "Ti... tidak ini..."

"Changmin?" satu panggilan dari depan pintu itu menarik perhatiannya. Changmin menoleh dan berkedip-kedip, memproses apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Ketika akhirnya mengerti situasinya, Changmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari Yunho.

PLAKKK

Tbc

To all reader san sekalian. Terimakasih banyak masih setia dengan fic ini.

Lalu. Mungkin ada pertanyaan kenapa Yunho sulit menerima Changmin.

Dulu saya pernah baca 2 atau 3 komik save my earth. Nggak semua jadi saya nggak ngerti. Tapi ada satu bagian yang berkesan. Cerita save my earth adalah cinta segi banyak. Tentang orang2 bulan yang bereinkarnasi di bumi, dan mereka pun bertemu kembali.

Disitu ada tokoh A yang naksir tokoh B, tapi tokoh B naksir tokoh C. Di masa lalu pun begitu. Lalu tokoh A ini bertanya pada tokoh B, siapa yang dia cintai, apakah tokoh C di masa sekarang atau tokoh C di masa lalu. Tokoh B menjawab dia naksir tokoh C di masa sekarang. Lalu setelah mendengarkan jawaban itu, tokoh A pun akhirnya berusaha untuk move on.

Karena seperti apapun kejadian di masa lalu, yang penting adalah masa sekarang. (hayooo yang punya masa lalu kelam – ngomongin diri sendiri)

Dan lagi, Changmin memang punya ingatan Lee Yoon, ingatannya bertambah sejak dia mati di masa lalu.

Tapi Yunho nggak punya ingatan Mooseok. Yang dia mengerti adalah kalau Changmin mencari Yunho dengan harapan untuk meneruskan cerita cinta masa lalu Yoon-Mooseok. Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang dicintai oleh Changmin?

Bahkan saya pun ragu-ragu untuk bisa menyimpulkan.

Anyway Review yang masuk selalu membuat semangat untuk menulis lagi. Tulisan abal yang kalau tidak dipaksakan hanya akan berputar2 di kepala saja tanpa bisa ditulis.

Siapakah yang tahu2 mengetuk pintu kamar Changmin? Dan suara apakah PLAK tadi?

Next... entahlah...

Melq


	22. Chapter 22

"Changmin?" satu panggilan dari depan pintu itu menarik perhatiannya. Changmin menoleh dan berkedip-kedip, memproses apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Ketika akhirnya mengerti situasinya, Changmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari Yunho.

PLAKKK

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Bahkan tanpa adegan enceh pun saya merasa perlu memasukkan ini dalam rating M. Dan ada atau tidak adegannya baru diketahui setelah chap selesai diketik dan saya malas ganti-ganti warning. Yang udah baca review ya! Termasuk yang biasanya nongkrongin couple lain.

Oh ya. Yang italic itu kejadiannya di masa lalu yaaa... akan ada flashback berkali-kali jadi ya sabar aja. Memang kadang kita perlu melihat ke masa lalu #plak

.

.

Chapter 22

.

.

Satu-satunya wanita di sana menutup mulut dengan tangan. Baru saja suaminya bermaksud menampar Changmin, tetapi justru anak lelaki asing yang ada di dalam kamar Changmin bergerak cepat dan mencegah tamparan itu sampai ke pipi targetnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia sendiri yang pipinya memerah terkena tamparan.

"Yu... Yunho..." Changmin terkejut bukan main, sama halnya dengan pria yang paling tua di sana.

Tapi berkat itu, keadaan jadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Keempat orang itu akhirnya masuk ke kamar Changmin. Pemilik kamar itu buru-buru mengenakan pakaian dan berusaha merapikan kasurnya, tetapi itu sia-sia saja. Dia sudah terlambat untuk menutupi perbuatannya dan Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu. Wanita itu masih terlihat shock dan pucat, berdiri jauh dari ketiga lelaki di sana. Yunho dan Changmin duduk berjauhan di lantai, sementara pria dewasa itu berdiri di hadapan Changmin, terasa mengintimidasi.

"Apa ini?"

Changmin menunduk dalam, dia tak punya nyali untuk menatap pria itu.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya pria itu beralih pada Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sudut ruangan, tak pantas dia memarahi putranya di depan orang asing. Dan juga bukan hak nya memarahi putra orang lain. Jadi pria itu pun duduk di hadapan Yunho, "Aku ayah Changmin. Siapa namamu?"

Yunho membungkuk, "Jung Yunho."

"Apa kau siswa di sekolah tempat Changmin magang?" pria itu kembali bertanya. Tak ada nada suara yang terkesan menginterogasi. Beliau begitu tenang menghadapi Yunho.

Karenanya, siswa SMA itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah ayah Changmin. Ada kemiripan dengan pacarnya. Lebih tepatnya Changmin punya sesuatu dari kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya ajaib sekali, "Iya."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"16 tahun," jawabnya begitu jujur.

Ada kedutan di wajah pria dewasa itu, "Kau membolos?"

Yunho bukan anak nakal yang hobi membolos, tentu dia punya alasan kalau mau melakukannya, "Karena sudah selesai ujian, jadi aku tak perlu datang ke sekolah..."

Wajah pria itu menampakkan wajah mengerti. Biar bagaimanapun, jadwal sekolah dan perkuliahan itu berbeda, "Apa orang tuamu tahu kau di sini?"

Yunho menggeleng.

Ada jeda, dan Changmin menunduk makin dalam. Dia baru saja ketahuan sudah tidur dengan (mantan) siswanya yang masih di bawah umur, dan untuk menambah poin negatif, Yunho membolos dan orang tuanya tak tahu kemana anaknya pergi, "Baiklah, Yunho... kuminta kau pulang sekarang... ada yang harus kami bicarakan. Maaf sudah menamparmu, ya," suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan baik. Juga sedikit menyesal karena sudah menampar anak orang.

"Ini bukan salah Changmin ssi..." kata Yunho memberanikan diri.

Pria itu tersenyum padanya, "Pulanglah... kasihan orang tuamu kalau kau membuat mereka khawatir... dan tolong... jangan menghubungi Changmin setidaknya seminggu ini, ya."

Memangnya kedua orang tuanya khawatir? Mereka mungkin tidak menyadari kalau Yunho tak ada di rumah semalam.

"Bereskan barangmu, kita pulang sekarang..." tuan Shim, ayah Changmin langsung memerintahkan setelah 5 menit lewat dari waktu Yunho menutup pintu kamar apartemen, "Besok kau langsung keluar dari apartemen ini. Karena itu bawa semua barang yang kau bisa. Sisanya biar diambil oleh kurir besok."

"Tapi, ayah..."

Pria itu begitu tenang, meski di mata putranya begitu jelas sedang menahan amarah. Mungkin begitu sampai di rumah dia akan langsung dihajar, "Kuberi waktu setengah jam. Biar aku dan ibumu menunggu di bawah."

Changmin tak bisa membantahnya, sekilas dia melirik ada ibunya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Mana mungkin tidak shock kalau melihat putranya sendiri setengah telanjang dan menggoda seseorang anak SMA? Dengan segera dia membawa semua barang pribadinya.

Sementara Yunho berjalan pulang setelah 'diusir' oleh ayah Changmin langkahnya pelan dan lemah, beberapa lama dia hanya menatap apartemen kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Hanya saja sebelum sampai di halte, sudah ada mobil yang dikenalnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa menegang waktu dia menyadari mobil siapa itu. Pintu pangemudi terbuka dan sopir langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dengan gemetaran, Yunho menurut dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil meski pemiliknya tak ada di dalam mobil. Dia tahu apa yang menantinya.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, ayah Changmin ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Changmin hanya sempat meletakkan barang-barangnya lalu menunduk di kamarnya sendiri, "Ibumu menangis..." kata pria itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau bilang ingin jadi pendidik, kan? Seorang pendidik tidak meniduri siswanya sendiri apalagi dia masih di bawah umur dan kau tahu itu," Changmin masih belum mengatakan apapun, "Jadi anak itu yang sebenarnya jadi alasan kenapa kau ingin tinggal di sana lebih lama? Bukan karena kau ingin ganti suasana dan menambah pengalaman?"

"... Dia alasan utama..."

"Hanya anak itu saja atau ada yang lain lagi?"

Changmin mendongak menatap ayahnya, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya punya hubungan dengan Yunho saja. Ini tak ada kaitannya dengan siswaku yang lain."

"Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya jatuh di tangan anak berandalan sepertinya? Meskipun kau hanya guru magang yang tak lagi mengajar di sekolahnya, hubungan seperti ini tak boleh terjadi," kali ini Changmin bisa mendengarkan kekesalan di suara ayahnya. Sejak dulu, dia tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ini soal Yunho; Kang Mooseok. Dia bisa apa?

"Yunho bukan anak berandalan ayah... dia tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan..." katanya berusaha membela. Ada kesan seolah-olah ayahnya yang walaupun tadi tampak begitu baik pada Yunho, tetapi mengecapnya sebagai anak berandalan. Satu hal yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan muridnya yang satu itu.

Tapi Ayahnya punya poin-poin yang mengarahkannya ke sana, "Oh ya? Dia masih di bawah umur tapi sudah berani mendekati gurunya bahkan tidur dengannya? Dia juga membolos, kan? Aku percaya padamu tapi lihat yang sudah kau perbuat?"

"Tapi bukan Yunho yang memulai... aku yang mendekatinya. Berkali-kali dia menolakku. Ini semua karena aku. Jangan salahkan dia."

"Kau dihukum. 1 minggu ini handphonemu disita dan kau tak boleh keluar rumah. Aku tak mengijinkanmu menghubungi anak itu!"

Ayahnya meninggalkannya sendirian, dan Changmin hanya bisa duduk di kasurnya dengan lemas. Padahal akhirnya bisa kembali bersama dengan Yunho, tetapi kenapa begini? Meski dilihat dari situasinya, ayahnya tidak salah juga. Begini kerepotan jadi satu-satunya yang ingat masa lalu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, perjalanan ke rumah kakek Yunho terasa begitu singkat. Padahal sopirnya sudah sengaja mengulur waktu; mengemudi dengan pelan. Begitu sampai di rumah kakeknya, Yunho tahu dimana pria tua itu menunggunya.

"Katamu kau sudah putus tetapi kenapa kau masih menemuinya dan tidur di sana? Kalian bersetubuh lagi?" Kakek Yunho langsung mengkonfrontasinya di ruangan yang sama saat pria tua itu menghajar cucunya 2 hari lalu.

Berbeda dengan 2 hari lalu, dimana wajah Yunho terlihat pucat dan panik, kali ini ekspresi wajahnya justru terkesan kosong dan lemas, "Jawab Yunho! Kau sudah jadi pembohong sekarang? Kau mau jadi bocah pembangkang?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?"

Mendengar jawaban dari cucunya, tentu saja menimbulkan kemarahan dalam diri pria tua itu, "Kau bahkan berani melawan karena guru itu?"

"Ayah dan Ibu selalu bertengkar dan tak pernah memperhatikanku, begitu mereka menyuruhku untuk duduk dan mengobrol, mereka hanya akan memberitahuku kalau mereka akan bercerai! Tapi Changmin begitu memperhatikanku! Dia menyayangiku dan mencintaiku! Apa salah kalau aku ingin punya orang yang seperti itu dalam hidupku? Apa yang kakek pikirkan hanya harga diri dan martabat saja! Aku tahu tentang pentingnya semua itu, tapi aku butuh kasih sayang!"

"Kau!" nafasnya memburu dan tangannya terangkat... tapi akhirnya tak jadi memukul Yunho karena tatapan mata yang dia lihat begitu tajam. Cucunya yang paling dia sayangi dan banggakan sudah jadi seperti ini, "Aku sudah memberitahu kepala sekolah soal Changmin. Dia akan melaporkan ini pada dewan pendidikan dan..."

Mendengarnya, Yunho mendadak panik. Dia sekilas tahu apa yang akan dihadapi Changmin kalau hal ini sampai ke telinga dewan pendidikan, "Haraboji tak boleh melakukannya! Kenapa memangnya? Changmin mungkin salah karena tidur denganku, tapi apa dia salah karena mencintaiku? Karena aku mencintainya?"

"Yang dia lakukan bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh pendidik!"

"Orang tuaku melakukan hal yang tak semestinya lalu kenapa mereka tidak dihukum? Hukum saja aku! Jangan hukum Changmin!"

"Kau sadar dia bisa saja hampir menghancurkan masa depanmu?"

"Aku juga sadar sudah meletakkannya di posisi yang sama," Yunho menantangnya, dan mengiris-iris hati sang kakek setiap kali dia membantah begini.

Ada keheningan sesaat, "Kau benar-benar mencintai bocah itu?"

"Iya..." jawabnya singkat dan mantap. Kepala keluarga Jung tak bisa melihat keraguan di sana. Lalu tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat terangkat, dengan cepat dan keras memukul punggung cucunya. Yunho goyah, tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak berhiaskan memar, tetapi hal itu tidak membuat pukulan yang barusan tak terasa sakit. Meski demikian dia tetap berdiri.

"..." Pria tua itu hanya memukulnya sekali meski tongkatnya masih terangkat. Pendirian Yunho setiap kali memutuskan sesuatu begitu kuat. Dan kali ini bukan pengecualian.

"Ayah. Hentikan! Jangan pukul Yunho lagi. Aku yang salah karena melepaskan pengawasanku," Ayah Yunho masuk ke ruangan itu dengan berlari. Dia tak menyangka putranya ada di sini. Itupun setelah nenek Yunho menjemputnya di kantor dan memberitahukan semua yang terjadi.

Pria itu bermaksud memeluk putranya, sekaligus mencegah sang kakek memukul cucunya lagi. Tetapi tuan besar justru meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan Yunho menolak dipeluk.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang ke rumah; Yunho dan ayahnya. Tak ada pembicaraan dalam mobil. Pria dewasa itu, ayah Yunho, tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada putranya, dari mana dia harus memulai. Sedangkan pikiran Yunho sendiri sudah melayang ke satu objek saja. Dia mengkhawatirkan Changmin. Apa saat ini dia sedang dipukuli oleh ayahnya?

Waktu sampai di rumah juga hanya ada satu tempat saja yang jadi tujuan Yunho, dia tak peduli dengan ayahnya, atau bahkan ibunya yang saat ini ada di rumah. Wanita itu juga sama; langsung pulang ke rumah begitu mengetahui ada masalah dengan putra satu-satunya, "Yunho... kau bisa mengatakan apa masalahmu pada kami, kau tahu?" wanita itu langsung menyambut putranya.

"Jangan pura-pura peduli! Dan jangan sok akrab! Bertahun-tahun ini kemana saja kalian?" Meski mengatakan hal itu, tetapi wajah Yunho tampak tidak peduli. Dia yang biasanya selalu menempatkan orang tuanya di atas kenyamanannya sendiri, yang sampai melakukan macam-macam untuk mendapatkan perhatian kedua orang tuanya kini bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Tolong dengarkan kami dulu..."

Kali ini ayahnya memegang tangannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi dari sana, "Aku ingin sendiri... tolong lepaskan..." tatapannya tajam.

Yunho masuk ke kamarnya tanpa tenaga. Bahkan ketika masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mencuci muka, rasanya kekuatannya belum kembali. Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin kamar mandi, menatapnya lama sampai sosok lain muncul, "Kau... Kang Mooseok... Gara-gara kau! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Zamanmu sudah habis! Pergi kau dari sini! AAARRGHH!" PRANG! Yunho mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke cermin itu, membuatnya pecah.

Dia melorot dari tempatnya berdiri, terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dan bergelung di sana. Air mata tanpa sadar sudah membasahi pipinya. Ada isakan kecil yang lolos sebelum dia membenamkan wajahnya ditangannya dan menumpahkan semuanya.

Kepala pelayan keluarga Yunho, 2 pelayan wanita dan sopir semua berdiri dengan khawatir di depan pintu kamar Yunho. Apalagi ketika mereka mendengar suara cermin yang pecah. Mereka bermaksud membuka pintu, "Dikunci... Dobrak!" katanya pada sopir keluarga.

Begitu pintu berhasil dibuka, Mereka segera menghambur masuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Cermin pecah dan ada bercak darah di washtafel, lantai dan pakaian Yunho. Tangan kanannya terluka dan berdarah, tetapi pemiliknya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu; dia sudah larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Tuan... tuan muda..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Yunho..."

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke sumber suara, mata dan hidungnya merah dan air mata tak berhenti mengalir. Kepala pelayan itu segera memeluknya dan membelai punggungnya. Kali ini siswa SMA itu bersandar pada pria tua itu, membasahi pakaiannya dengan air mata hingga jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

.

.

.

Waktu sore datang, Changmin membuat teh dan membawanya pada ibunya. Changmin rasa ibunya pasti sempat menangis. Memang tidak ada yang terluka, tetapi perasaannya sebagai ibu yang merasa gagal dalam mendidik anak pasti dia rasakan.

"Ibu... ini tehnya..." Changmin menunggu sampai ibunya menyesap tehnya, baru undur diri. Ayahnya kembali ke universitas karena ada rapat dan kelas; meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam rumah. Bermaksud untuk pergi, setelah ibunya 'menerima' tehnya, Changmin berjalan mundur.

"Duduklah bersama ibu di sini, Min-ah... temani ibu sebentar..."

Dia menurut dan duduk di samping ibunya.

Hanya ketenangan yang ada di antara mereka. Ketenangan yang perlahan terasa menusuk. Ibunya menyesap tehnya lagi, tetapi terlihat tak ingin membicarakan apapun. Haruskah Changmin menunggu hingga tehnya habis?

"Aku minta maaf," kalimat singkat itu keluar dari mulut Changmin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa yang sudah ibu lihat tadi pagi..."

"Tapi berarti kau... tidak menyesal punya hubungan dengannya?" ada kekecewaan di wajah ibunya. Changmin menggeleng, matanya menatap baki yang tadi dibawanya dan dia letakkan di atas meja. Merasa ornamennya telihat lebih menarik dibandingkan apapun di ruangan itu, "Kau tahu resikonya waktu menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Aku sudah tak peduli lagi... aku hanya berpikir kami berdua pasti bisa melewatinya."

"Melewatinya? Atau menyembunyikannya?"

Changmin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menoleh sekilas pada ibunya. Memang benar, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Yunho. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin seluruh dunia tahu, tetapi kalau sampai berita ini menyebar? Karirnya dan Yunho yang dipertaruhkan. Dia memang tidak antusias menjadi guru, tetapi dia bakal kesulitan kalau sampai ketahuan.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa segila ini. Apa tak bisa menunggu? Masih banyak wanita dan lelaki di luar sana kan?"

"Karena... aku mencintainya..."

"Dan sekarang kau menyesal?"

Changmin diam memikirkannya. Menyesal. Dari saat dia hidup sebagai seorang pangeran, sebagai Lee Yoon, dia sudah banyak penyesalan. Terutama terhadap ibundanya.

Dia pun langsung berlutut di hadapan ibunya, "Maaf ibu... maafkan aku... Aku sudah membuat ibu khawatir, aku sudah mempermalukan keluarga... tapi aku... tidak menyesal sama sekali. Karena perasaanku terhadapnya tidak berubah..." atau berubah? Yang jelas dulu dia mencintai Mooseok dan kini dia mencintai Yunho. Dua-duanya sama-sama menguras emosinya.

"Changmin-ah... berdiri..." Changmin menggeleng. Dia tak akan berdiri sebelum ibunya memaafkan. Dia tak ingin menyesal lagi untuk yang satu ini, tetapi dia juga tak bisa mengorbankan Yunho, "Minnie... ibu dan ayah hanya khawatir padamu. Kau tahu kami menyayangi kalian bertiga. Kami hanya khawatir kalau kami gagal mendidik anak."

"Tapi ini tak ada hubungannya. Ini semua karena aku, bukan ayah dan ibu..."

"Dengar..." ibunya memeluknya, "Gunakan seminggu ini untuk intropeksi. Coba pikirkan kembali semuanya. Ya?"

Setelah itu wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa cangkirnya ke dapur, meninggalkan putranya yang masih berlutut di situ.

Apa maksudnya intropeksi? Kalau disuruh untuk melupakan Yunho dia tidak akan bisa.

.

.

.

Waktu Yunho terbangun, hari sudah pagi dan ada perban membalut telapak tangannya. Dia tak ingin berangkat sekolah, tetapi dia juga tak ingin berada di rumah dan harus bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Belum lagi dia tak bisa bertemu dengan Changmin.

Changmin – apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apa orang tuanya memukulinya juga seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakeknya? Tapi kedua orang tua Changmin begitu baik dan perhatian, mungkin tidak akan se-ekstrim kakeknya.

"Haaah..." nafasnya agak berat dan sesak. Dia berusaha bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lemas tetapi dipaksakannya untuk berdiri. Dia terhuyung menuju kamar mandi, sudah tak ada lagi pecahan kaca di lantai dan washtafel, tetapi cermin yang pecah belum diganti. Yunho mencuci muka dan melihat wajahnya. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan mata bengkak. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas sebelum segera membersihkan tubuh.

"Sudah bangun?" pelayannya bertanya. Dia terkejut tuan mudanya keluar kamar, dia pikir Yunho hanya akan mengurung diri seharian ini.

"Kurasa aku demam," katanya.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter."

"Bisa opname saja tidak? Aku malas di rumah." Yunho mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak. Sekarang dia tengah membuka kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa butir es batu.

Yunho memang ada dalam tahap yang begitu mengkhawatirkan, oleh karenanya dia harus ekstra bersabar, "Jangan begitu, kau tidak kasihan dengan orang yang sakitnya lebih parah kalau sampai kesulitan mendapatkan kamar?" dia megatakannya dengan nada bercanda agar Yunho tak merasa dinasehati, "Sarapan. Makanlah... seharian kemarin kau belum makan, kan?"

"Aku sempat makan keripik di tempat Changmin kemarin..." dan setelahnya perutnya tak lagi terisi. Gara-gara itu tenggorokannya jadi terasa benar-benar kering. Yunho duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur sambil mengompres matanya dengan es.

"Makanlah..." Juru masak dan kepala pelayan menyiapkan bubur dan juga roti.

"Aku tidak lapar..." katanya dan tetap fokus mendinginkan matanya.

"Dengar tuan muda. Aku mengatakan ini sebagai orang yang lebih berpengalaman darimu. Kau perlu tenaga, karena kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi hari ini. Aku tahu kalau yang baru saja terjadi begitu menyakitkan untukmu, tetapi masih ada waktu untuk bisa mendapatkan hidup yang kau inginkan."

Yunho akhirnya membuka matanya dan menjauhkan es batu yang dibawanya, "Termasuk bersama dengan Changmin?"

Ternyata dugaannya sejak awal tidak salah, kan? Changmin memang akan membawa pengaruh buruk terhadap tuan mudanya ini, "Hal itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri, tapi kesempatan itu tetap ada," jawabnya tak ingin menghilangkan harapan.

"Tapi aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya, orang tuanya melarangku untuk menemuinya. Kakek juga melarangku. Orang tua Changmin pasti mengira aku berandalan yang ingin memanfaatkan putranya untuk dapat nilai yang bagus."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mulai mendekati siapa?"

"Changminie yang mulai. Mungkin dia mengincarku sejak hari pertama dia masuk ke kelasku, minggu pertama saja sudah banyak kejadian..." Yunho tahu-tahu tertawa kecil karena mengingatnya. Semua gangguan-gangguan itu...

"Oh ya?" dia tersenyum mendengarnya, pura-pura tertarik. Orang tua Yunho tak pernah menjadi pendengar bagi putra mereka satu-satunya, karena itu dia yang biasa menempatkan posisi untuk menggantikan mereka.

Yunho tahu-tahu jadi bersemangat, "Paman tak tahu apa yang pernah dia lakukan. Mengerikan, aku seperti diteror. Dia bahkan membuatku mewakili sekolah untuk olimpiade matematika dan dia yang jadi guru privatku agar bisa mendekatiku. Seolah dia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik. Haaah... apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Kalau dia dipukuli ayahnya bagaimana? Kemarin orang tuanya tahu-tahu datang ke apartemen dan kami ketahuan..."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Seluruh tubuh penuh dengan memar kan?"

Padahal Yunho kan tidak cerita padanya, "Tahu dari nenek?" pria itu mengangguk, "Aku tak apa. Sudah biasa kecelakaan. Tapi keluarganya harmonis, jadi kurasa dia tak terbiasa dipukuli. Apa paman berpikir kalau ini hanya cinta monyet saja?"

Pria itu menyodorkan apel yang sudah dia kupas dan potong kecil-kecil untuk Yunho. Dia hanya ingin tuan mudanya mengisi perut walau hanya sedikit, "Sejujurnya iya. Kupikir ini hanya cinta sesaat saja. Kau masih terlalu muda. Tidak aneh kalau kau jatuh cinta di umur segini, tetapi yang bisa bertahan sampai akhirnya menikah tidak banyak. Kau masih akan bertemu banyak orang. Menemukan satu yang tepat memang penting, tapi tak selalu di kali pertama."

"Kalau begitu kalian semua tidak menganggapku serius kan? Ayah, Ibu dan Kakek juga," Yunho tertawa sinis karena tak percaya. Tahu-tahu kucingnya muncul dan melompat ke pangkuannya, "Hey, Changmin..." ada suara mengeong setelahnya.

"Kau beri nama kucing seperti pacarmu itu adalah satu hal yang aneh."

"Lebih aneh lagi karena kucing ini hanya bereaksi waktu kupanggil dengan sebutan Changmin."

Nyaaaww...

"Lalu pacarku kesal karenanya," Yunho mengingat kembali mimpi panjang masa lalunya. Dulu Lee Yoon tak suka waktu Mooseok memberinya nama Mikasa.

"Aku mau ke rumah kakek," katanya tiba-tiba. Kucing hitamnya melompat dari pangkuannya.

"Sarapan dulu. Tuan dan nyonya sudah memerintahkan kalau kami tak boleh membiarkanmu keluar dengan perut kosong. Setelah itu terserah, tapi kami akan tetap mengawasi..."

.

.

.

Atas perintah ayahnya, Changmin berhenti mengontrak apartemen. Barang-barangnya juga sampai di rumah sehari setelah dia dipaksa untuk pulang. Bukan hanya terpaksa kembali ke rumah, dia juga tak bisa keluar rumah sama sekali.

Aneh sekali dirinya yang nyaris lulus kuliah ini masih diperlakukan begini. Hanya saja perbuatannya memang sudah melanggar etika pendidik. Sudah membuat ayah dan ibunya kecewa. Untung saja adik-adiknya yang juga berkuliah tinggal di asrama, jadi mereka tak tahu masalah ini.

Seharian itu Changmin hanya menata barang-barangnya; baju, buku dan lainnya.

Ada juga satu kantung plastik berisi baju kotornya. Waktu bermaksud mencucinya, dia menyadari kalau isinya bukan hanya sprei dan pakaian miliknya, tetapi juga pakaian milik Yunho.

Tanpa ragu dia langsung membawa kaus itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Bau tubuh Yunho masih tertinggal, justru membuat hatinya sakit. Dia ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga dan memeluknya.

Akhirnya dia mencuci semua pakaian kotor kecuali kaus Yunho; dia menggantungnya di kamar tidurnya.

Tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan di rumah selain memperbaiki tugas akhirnya dan menggambar. Kali ini yang dia gambar bukan Mooseok, tapi Yunho.

Jung Yunho yang terlihat senang di dalam kolam renang ketika tahu kecepatannya saat pertandingan mengungguli semuanya. Jung Yunho yang pandangan matanya terlihat menyeramkan saat fokus untuk memukul bola baseball. Jung Yunho yang tertidur pulas di dalam apartemennya.

Ada begitu banyak ekspresi baru yang bisa dia tuangkan ke dalam buku sketsanya, dan dia sulit sekali berhenti. Ternyata menyenangkan dan tetap membuat hatinya berdebar kegirangan. Suatu saat nanti dia akan memperlihatkan semua hasil sketsa ini pada Yunho.

Senyumnya terkembang kalau membayangkan saat itu. Apa Yunho akan menyukai gambarnya?

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk... tidak dikunci..."

"Hey, Changmin..."

Changmin yang duduk dengan kaki terlipat di atas kasur langsung berhenti menggambar untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, "Minho?"

Minho langsung masuk dan duduk di kasur Changmin yang kini penuh dengan sketsa kasar Yunho, "Aku tak bisa menghubungi handphonemu jadi aku menelpon ke rumah. Tetapi tak kusangka kau tinggal di sini."

"Apa boleh buat... aku tak punya pilihan lain..."

Minho mengambil salah satu sketsanya, "Kok bisa tidak punya pilihan? Memangnya kau sudah tak punya uang untuk mengontrak? Katamu uang dari mengajar les dan home schooling lumayan, kan? Oh ya... kau baik-baik saja? Sudah tidak ada niatan untuk bunuh diri?"

"Kenapa aku mau bunuh diri?"

"Kau bilang akan bunuh diri di tempat rahasia supaya Yunho tak tahu kalau kau mati. Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Ketika mabuk, jelas saja tak banyak yang bisa dia ingat.

Wajah Changmin mendadak jadi murung, "Itulah, Minho..."

"Apa?"

"Kami ketahuan orang tuaku."

"Waktu sedang berhubungan badan?" tebaknya.

"Yah! Tidak separah itu! Tapi orang tuaku dapat gambaran soal hubungan kami, dan kalau kami habis melakukan... tunggu... kenapa kau tahu kalau kami berhubungan badan?"

"Ha?" sambungan telepon waktu itu sebenarnya, "Hanya menebak. Jadi kau sudah sampai tahap itu dengannya? Pantas kau sampai kehilangan kewarasan karena dia."

"Seolah-olah ini semua hanya karena sexnya saja..." Changmin cemberut.

Minho tersenyum dengan kelakuan kekanakan sahabatnya ini, padahal hari minggu malam sudah membuat mereka semua panik. Belum lagi merepotkan salah satu senior mereka, "Tapi aku lega kau baik-baik saja. Tidak ke kampus?"

Telinga Changmin memerah, "Dihukum seminggu tidak keluar rumah."

Mendengarnya sukses membuat Minho berkedip-kedip polos tak percaya. Shim Changmin dihukum itu seolah belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, "Kau benar-benar sudah membuat orang tuamu marah ya?"

"Iya... argh... aku ingin bertemu dengannya..."

"Kau ini... sejak kapan jadi begini. Oh ya jangan lupa kau berhutang pada Kangta sunbaenim. Dia membayari semua soju yang kau minum malam itu."

"Kenapa Kangta sunbae?"

"Sudahlah... untung waktu itu tidak direkam... bisa hancur image-mu,"

"Changmin-ah... ada yang mencarimu. Dia bilang harus menyampaikannya pada Shim Changmin sendiri," saat Changmin dan Minho sedang asyik mengobrol, Ibunya menyampaikan dari depan pintu.

"Baik, bu."

' _Kurir'_ yang dimaksud terlihat familiar, dan setelah memberikan selembar amplop padanya dan menyampaikan pesan, dia langsung pergi.

"Dapat apa?" Minho menyusulnya karena terlalu penasaran.

Changmin membuka amplopnya di dekat pintu, "Aku disuruh ke sekolah Yunho... ibu kepala sekolah memintaku datang. Tapi aku..."

"Pergilah besok. Minho, apa kau bisa menemani, Changmin?" ibunya yang juga mendengarkan langsung meminta tolong.

Dimintai tolong begitu, Minho langsung menjawab, "Tentu. Akan kujemput besok."

"Tolong bawa pulang putraku juga ya?" pintanya terdengar sedang bercanda dengan teman putranya.

"Tenang saja ahjuma!" katanya riang seolah Changmin tak ada di sana.

.

.

.

Changmin sampai di sekolah Yunho dengan diantar oleh Minho. Dia tahu dia bisa mengandalkan sahabatnya itu, bahkan Minho sampai meminjam mobil untuk membawanya ke sekolah tempatnya magang. Meski begitu Minho memilih untuk menunggu di kantin saja, karena ini bukan urusannya. Lagi pula Minho sudah janji pada orang tua Changmin akan mengantarkan dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat. Biar bagaimanapun ini masih masa hukuman bagi Changmin.

Dia mengingat dengan baik semua ruangan di sekolah ini. Dan tahu pasti tempatnya menuju; Ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, dia diijinkan masuk. Dan tak seperti kepala sekolah yang biasa tersenyum padanya, kali ini wajah wanita itu terlihat sedikit kaku, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Changmin-seonsaengnim,"

"Apa yang ingin kepala sekolah bicarakan denganku?"

Kedua tangan wanita it terkait di atas meja, "Jung Yunho," katanya singkat. Detak jantung Changmin seolah berhenti sesaat sebelum berdetak menggila, "Tidak kusangka kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendekati Yunho... Kau... Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada murid kami?! Kau tahu kalau kau bisa kehilangan peluang mengajar?! Tak akan diterima bekerja di mana pun kalau kau ketahuan melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh pada muridmu sendiri yang masih di bawah umur?!" tak ada basa-basi. Wanita itu langsung menuju inti pembicaraan.

Jadi karena ini dia dipanggil ke sekolah tempatnya magang? "Dia sudah bukan muridku."

"Itu tetap tidak membuatmu bebas! Walau bukan muridmu lagi, ini hanya sebulan dari waktu magangmu berakhir. Dan Yunho masih 16 tahun! Kau sudah gila? Hukuman untuk pemerkosa anak di bawah umur itu berat! Pidana!"

"Aku tahu..." Changmin sedikit menghindari tatapan kepala sekolah. Memang tidak salah juga, dia pernah memperkosa Yunho, walau dia dimaafkan waktu itu.

"Dan Yunho bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah, mendapatkan perhatian yang tidak perlu, dikucilkan dari pergaulan dan mungkin harus home schooling atau pindah ke luar negeri."

Satu hal yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan, "Untuk apa pindah keluar negeri segala?"

"Kau tak mengerti seberapa besar pengaruh kakek Yunho, kan? Dia orang kaya yang juga dekat dengan pembuat kebijakan dan bahkan keluarga kerajaan. Dia selalu menjaga martabat keluarganya terutama yang masih di bawah umur seperti Yunho. Apa yang akan orang katakan kalau tahu cucunya terkena masalah begini?"

Barulah Changmin menyadarinya, "Tidak! Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Yunho! Hukum saja aku! Dia tak bersalah! Aku yang menggodanya dan mendekatinya sementara dia mati-matian menolakku. Aku yang salah!"

Ibu kepala sekolah diam. Perilaku Changmin ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Yunho? Dia bilang ini salahnya. Bukan kau. Dia bilang dia tak masalah harus menanggung semua itu asalkan kau tetap bisa mengajar."

"Ini tidak benar. Dia masih 16 tahun. Perjalanannya masih panjang."

"Siapa yang menghancurkan itu? Kau."

"Saya akui saya hilang kendali. Tapi itu semua karena aku mencintainya. Saya tidak ingin menyesalinya, tetapi jika itu membuat masalah untuk hidup Yunho..." Changmin tak bisa melanjutkan. Yunho begitu peduli pada masa depannya. Memikirkan bagaimana nantinya kalau dia tak lagi bisa mengajar, sedangkan dirinya? Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana bisa memeluk Yunho di atas ranjang. Terlalu remeh dan kekanakan. Kenapa akhirnya Yunho yang mengorbankan diri untuk menutupi kesalahan yang sudah dia mulai?

Kepala sekolah bisa melihat penyesalan di mata Changmin. Tapi apa itu cukup? "Kau sudah membuat masalah. Kalian sudah ketahuan oleh tuan besar Jung. Kakek Yunho. Dia memukuli Yunho habis-habisan hari sabtu lalu. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Yunho agar tidak menemuimu lagi, tetapi dia melanggarnya hari berikutnya. Dan kalian ketahuan oleh orang tuamu. Ayahmu bahkan menemuiku untuk menanyakan tentang Yunho. Dia pikir dia berandalan."

"Tapi itu tidak benar!" katanya reflek. Dia terus saja ada di rumah, tak tahu kemana ayahnya pergi. Dia pikir ayahnya tak akan mempermasalahkan Yunho lagi, tetapi sampai mencari tahu langsung ke kepala sekolah itu seolah mengisyaratkan kalau ayahnya benar-benar menganggap Yunho sebagai anak berandalan yang menjadi akar masalah kelakuan buruk putranya sendiri.

"Kita tahu itu tidak benar," katanya tenang, "Jung Yunho adalah salah satu siswa terbaik kami. Tapi sampai dituduh begitu pasti karena kau adalah anak yang baik, kan?"

Tentu saja. Shim Changmin adalah anak baik yang tak suka aneh-aneh. Paling bermain ke game center saja. Selain itu prestasinya baik, tidak pernah membolos dan sopan. Wajar kalau orang tuanya tak percaya anaknya bisa melakukan hal yang melanggar kode etik, "Sabtu lalu dia dipukuli habis-habisan?"

"Yang kudengar, kemarin juga. Tadi dia sampai menolak untuk duduk."

"Dia baru saja ke sekolah?" Changmin tak percaya. Tahu begitu dia akan datang jauh lebih awal, "Tapi dia... hari senin kami masih... Oh astaga... kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya," Changmin menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Bagaimana bisa dia tak menyadari itu? Karena itu Yunho tidak melepaskan bajunya dan menyuruhnya membelakangi Yunho. Semua itu agar Changmin tak menyadari apa yang ada di balik bajunya.

"Sudah mengerti kesalahanmu dan betapa baiknya Yunho?"

"Tanpa kepala sekolah beritahu pun aku lebih tahu siapa dia."

"Bagus. Sekarang... jujur saja aku khawatir dengan siswa lain yang bisa saja kau ajar."

Changmin tertawa kecil, "Kenapa? Mereka bukan Yunho. Bahkan seandainya mereka telanjang di depanku, itu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku..." dia terlihat sedikit kesal karenanya. Memangnya dia ini predator anak apa?

Tapi ibu kepala sekolah tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, "Lalu kenapa harus Yunho?"

"Mungkin karena kami sudah terjerat benang merah sejak sebelum kami dilahirkan?"

"Jangan mengatakan omong kosong!" dia kesal mendengarkan jawaban yang terdengar seperti lelucon begitu.

"Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat. Saya tidak peduli," katanya tegas dan serius, "Bagi anda itu terdengar omong kosong, bagi saya itu satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal."

Ada jeda, kepala sekolah tampak memikirkan dengan baik semua jawaban itu, "Baik... Atas permintaan dari Yunho sendiri, dan juga ayah dan ibu Yunho. Kasus ini berakhir di sini."

"Apa?" Changmin mendongak menatap kepala sekolah tak percaya.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkan preseden buruk. Catatanmu bersih. Kau bisa mengajar atau melanjutkan kuliah tanpa terpengaruh masalah ini."

"Be... benarkah?" sulit untuk bisa mempercayai hal itu. Yunho dan orang tuanya? Apa hanya sekedar untuk menyelamatkan muka?

Kepala sekolah mengangguk, "Tapi... Yunho akan keluar dari sekolah ini dan pindah entah kemana."

"Tidak!" Changmin langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Kedua tangan di atas meja, seolah siap menantang.

"Tenanglah Shim Changmin."

"Dia tak boleh pergi!"

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Berurusan dengan darah muda itu tak pernah bisa ditebak, "Ini keputusan yang tak bisa kau bantah! Yunho memohon pada kakeknya untuk membebaskanmu. Ini syarat yang diberikan. Kau tak punya pilihan, Shim. Bukan kau yang bermain catur di sini."

Changmin terduduk lemas di kursinya, menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Semua karena kebodohan dan ketidaksabarannya. Yunho sudah menahannya berkali-kali, mengingatkannya tapi dia tak peduli. Kedua tangannya terangkat di kepala, meremasnya kuat, "Apa yang sudah kuperbuat?" dia menahan air mata yang melesak keluar. Itupun nafasnya memburu dan matanya sempat berair, tapi tak ada yang menetes, "Kepala sekolah... apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan besar Jung? Kakek Yunho?"

"Sebaiknya tidak. Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang nyaris menghancurkan cucu kesayangannya –aku hanya mengulangi kata-kata beliau. Yunho sampai memohon padanya untuk melepaskanmu. Mengertilah..."

"Tapi aku perlu bicara dengannya."

"Dia tak peduli denganmu. Dia tahu kebenarannya, kalau kau yang menggodanya, bukan sebaliknya. Kau beruntung kau sudah selesai magang. Kuingatkan kalau tuan besar Jung bisa menghancurkan hidupmu."

"Pada akhirnya Yunho lagi yang menyelamatkanku, kan? Dia itu pasti akan melakukan hal seperti ini, menahan sakit hati demi orang lain, demi aku. Memalukan," Changmin masih duduk di sana tanpa tenaga, "Apa aku bisa bertemu Yunho sebelum dia pergi?"

Tbc

Bisa nggak ya Changmin ketemu?

Yah... sabar aja, tunggu chapter depan.

Setelah bolak-balik masa lalu masa sekarang. Kini saatnya Yunho dan terutama Changmin menghadapi realita masa kini. Yunho... sudah ada gambaran soal ini sejak awal. Alasan kenapa dia mati-matian menolak Changmin sampai selesai magang. Tapi Changmin? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Ada alasan kenapa Changmin sepertinya agak labil hahaha... karena ingatannya bercampur antara masa lalu dan masa kini. Dia dibayangi terus eh masa lalunya. Kenapa walau punya ingatan sebanyak itu tapi kok labil? Nah, soal itu... umur kucing kan juga nggak lama2 amat. Alasan juga kenapa saya hanya menuliskan masa lalu sampai point tertentu saja.

Lagi pula saya rasa kalau punya ingatan ganda begitu, bisa saja orang perlu bantuan psikiater misalnya. Bukan berarti orang gila loh ya.

So...

Terimakasih banyaaaakkkk buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review cerita ini. Saya jadi semangat untuk segera menuliskan. Tetapi memang terkadang ada saja plot yang sulit disusun jadi telat dari rencana awal. Cerita ini pengennya sih sampai chapter 19 saja... tapi tanpa sadar sudah sampai chapter 22, tapi tidak akan sampai chapter 30 kok. Hahaha.

Lalu sedikit lagi, untuk para reader yang masih dengan sabar menanti update sampai bosan... yang menganggap ff saya sebagai sebuah hiburan... sebenarnya author pun punya masalah dalam hidup. Saat itu, bahkan menulis pun jadi tidak bisa dilakukan. Dan lagi saya baca tweet dari author luar, yang mengatakan author tidak punya hutang apa2 pada readernya. My story, I decide. Apalagi ini hanyalah free story yang bisa diakses asal tahu caranya (pakai app misalnya), bukan cerita yang reader harus keluar uang sebelum membaca.

Thx a lot

Melq


	23. Chapter 23

"Apa aku bisa bertemu Yunho sebelum dia pergi?"

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Drown in the Sea of Red String"**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T – M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Last Chapter – karena author lelah

.

.

Chapter 23

.

.

Sore itu, sehari sebelum Changmin ke sekolah Yunho, "Apa yang mau dibicarakan?" Yunho yang baru saja kembali dari rumah kakeknya mendadak dihadang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Seolah mereka sudah menunggu anak mereka sejak tadi. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk bersama di satu ruangan, sebaliknya, para pelayan yang menyingkir.

Ibunya yang memulai, "Setelah proses perceraian selesai, Ibu akan tinggal di tempat lain, ayahmu tetap di sini. Terserah padamu akan tinggal dengan siapa, hanya saja kita akan makan malam bersama tiap 2 minggu sekali."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kami tahu kalau kami kurang... tidak memberikan perhatian padamu, tapi gagal sebagai suami istri bukan berarti kami harus gagal dalam mendidik anak. Kau adalah tangung jawab kami berdua. Ini mungkin akan berat untukmu, tapi kami akan berusaha."

"Tahun-tahun yang terlewat itu bisa beres dengan makan malam? Yang benar saja," Yunho membuang muka, tak percaya.

Ayahnya gantian angkat bicara, "Mungkin bagimu kami hanya orang tua egois."

"Kalian memang egois," Yunho menyetujuinya.

Kali ini, ayah dan ibu Yunho sudah bersepakat untuk bersabar. Biar bagaimanapun, putra mereka sedang labil, "Kami tahu, untuk itu..."

"Tak ada gunanya. Kakek menyuruhku pindah sekolah ke tempat yang jauh..." Yunho memotongnya.

"... kau bilang apa? Kau akan pindah tanpa minta ijin pada kami?" ibunya tak percaya mendengarnya. Bukan ini yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kapan?" ayahnya lebih tenang. Dia tahu ada masalah antara Yunho dengan kakeknya, tapi dia ternyata terlalu abai dengan hal itu.

"Minggu depan."

Tapi ibu Yunho tak secepat itu menerimanya, "Kenapa? Untuk apa?"

"Ini perjanjianku dengan kakek. Hanya dengan begini aku bisa menyelamatkan karir Changmin."

Masalah 'kekasih' Yunho itu apakah memang sepelik itu? "Yunho, kau ini masih begitu muda, masih banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan banyak orang..." kata ibunya. Dia memang tidak mengenal Changmin ini, tetapi sampai ayah mertuanya campur tangan dan Yunho masih saja keras kepala.

"Biar saja. Kalian berdua saja akhirnya bercerai. Soal Changmin itu adalah urusanku. Bagaimana nantinya aku juga belum tahu, tetapi saat ini inilah yang ingin kulakukan dan akan kulakukan. Mungkin aku akan menyesal aku tak tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kita?"

"Entahlah... aku ingin keluarga seperti yang dimiliki Seungri, Jokwon maupun yang lainnya," Yunho terlihat mengawang sesaat. Dia benar-benar membayangkannya dan pernah membayangkannya. Satu hal yang membuat kedua orang tuanya merasakan penyesalan, "Tapi aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Aku tetap akan pindah. Lagipula, tak ada cara bagi kita bisa seperti keluarganya Seungri, kan? Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian bercerai. Itu sudah keputusan kalian."

Kepala keluarga yang nyaris remuk itu berusaha membujuknya, "Tapi kau akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kau dengan kami."

Yunho menggedikkan bahu denga wajah polos, "Aku sudah berusaha. Kalian yang biasanya tidak mencoba mempedulikanku sedikit saja. Lalu sekarang saat aku sudah punya tujuan lain, kenapa kalian menghalangiku?"

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, aku akan ke kamar."

"Tunggu!" Ayahnya mencegahnya, "Kami tetap akan mencobanya."

Hanya wajah skeptis yang Yunho tampilkan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

"Eh, Yunho?" Jokwon nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di koridor sekolah. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak ada tangisan, tak ada air mata, tetapi wajahnya kelewat kalem yang kalau menurut Seungri justru berarti tanda bahaya. Jokwon segera mendekati Yunho yang baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, "Hei... aku dengar kau tidak ikut Summer camp ya?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Kenapa?" Ini hal yang begitu mengejutkan. 2 Hari ini Yunho tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Ada pengumuman dari pelatih kalau Yunho tak akan ikut Summer camp, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di sekolah. Seolah hanya sebatas mengkonfirmasi hal itu, "Ada yang membuatmu marah? Pitcher sialan itu mengataimu lagi?"

"Ha? Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini dan dia langsung mengataiku. Ayahku sampai mendengarnya sendiri. Tadi pitcher itu diantar oleh ayahnya juga, ternyata ayahnya kerja pada ayahku. Waktu ayahnya menyapa ayahku, ayah bilang padanya agar tidak perlu datang ke kantor lagi," Yunho lalu menghela nafas, "Payah, sekalinya aku diantar ke sekolah, langsung saja ada kejadian."

Jokwon tanpa sadar sudah membelalakkan matanya, "Kau diantar oleh ayahmu?" dia bahkan tak peduli ada karir seseorang yang terancam atau mungkin sudah berakhir.

"Iya. Ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan kepala sekolah. Tapi aku keluar duluan. Beliau masih di dalam," katanya sambil menunjuk ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kau sudah membuat kami khawatir, Yunho. Kau bahkan menolak bertemu siapapun kan? Seungri saja sampai tak bisa menemuimu..."

"Ada macam-macam kejadian beberapa hari ini. Kakek juga marah padaku... jadi... entahlah..." dia menggedikkan bahu, "Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir ya..."

Kakek Jung... kalau yang satu itu, Jokwon dan Seungri juga bakal angkat tangan. Pria yang begitu tegas dan sedikit mengerikan kalau menurut mereka, "Tapi kau sudah baikan? Kudengar kau habis putus dengan pacarmu..."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Soobin."

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Iya sudah putus lalu balikan lagi... hanya saja kakekku dan orang tuanya tak suka. Jadi aku terpaksa keluar dari klub renang."

"Kenapa? Apa hubungannya? Karena pacarmu anggota klub renang juga?" kalau pacar Yunho adalah anggota klub renang, bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu? Bagaimana bisa mereka menyembunyikan rahasia seperti itu selama ini?

"Ha? Tidak. Ini hanya karena aku akan pindah sekolah."

"Pindah?" Jokwon berusaha memproses kata itu, "Kau akan pindah? Tu... tunggu... pindah, Yun?! Kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ya tadi itu..." jawabnya berusaha mengingatkan Jokwon soal sesuatu yang sudah dia katakan. Mendadak pintu ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka. Menampakkan pemilik ruangan itu dan seorang pria yang jarang Jokwon lihat aslinya.

"Sebentar lagi gilirannya. Kita pulang sekarang..." dia berbicara pada Yunho, putranya.

Wajah Yunho tidak terlihat senang. Habis ini giliran Changmin yang menemui kepala sekolah, dan dia ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia tahu dia tak bisa, jadi dengan segera pamit Yunho pada Jokwon.

Jokwon dan kepala sekolah sama-sama melihat ayah dan anak itu berjalan sampai tidak lagi terlihat di koridor, "Ibu kepala sekolah... Yunho akan pindah sekolah ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum padanya.

Buru-buru Jokwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon, "Halo! Seungri! Gawat! Yunho akan pindah sekolah! Dia baru saja di sini di sekolah bersama dengan ayahnya. Yah! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Jokwon... dilarang berteriak di koridor..."

"Ah... maaf ibu kepala sekolah..." dia membungkuk lalu berlari pergi masih dengan handphone menempel di telinganya.

.

.

.

Seungri yang tadinya sudah sampai di halte bus terdekat dengan sekolahnya, langsung menyeberang jalan untuk naik bis ke rumah Yunho. Gara-gara telpon dari Jokwon tadi dia langsung balik arah. Seumur-umur belum pernah ayah Yunho datang ke sekolah anaknya, kalau sampai mengantarkan begitu berarti pindah sekolah itu bukan sekedar ancaman kosong saja.

Tapi waktu sampai di rumah Yunho, sahabatnya itu justru sedang duduk di dapur dan makan sereal, masih dengan seragam, "Pagi Seungri... mau sarapan?"

"Kemana saja kau? Enak saja menghilang lalu tahu-tahu mau pindah sekolah! Katakan padaku kalau itu hanya bercanda!"

"Serius kok. Aku mau pindah sekolah. Ini masih ada dokumen-dokumen yang dipersiapkan," dia begitu santainya seolah tak ada masalah.

"Kenapa?"

"Jokwon nggak bilang?"

"Nggak. Dia cuma menelponku dengan panik kalau kau akan pindah," suaranya terdengar begitu serius. Sama sekali tak ada niatan buat main-main.

Yunho bisa membayangkan Jokwon menelpon Seungri sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, "Itu. Kakekku tak suka aku pacaran dengan yang sekarang."

"Begitu saja sampai kau disuruh pindah?" Mana bisa dia mengerti? Kalau hanya pacaran biasa saja pasti tak ada masalah, kan?

Yunho menggedikkan bahunya, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik di telinga Seungri, "Padahal dia hebat di ranjang loh..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ka... kau bercanda kan? Kalian sudah...?" Seungri kehabisan kata-kata tapi Yunho hanya mengangguk mantap dengan senyum terkembang sambil mengunyah sarapan kesiangannya dengan tenang. Dia bahkan dengan santai mengupas pisang lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Seungri yang terbuka lebar.

"Gara-gara itu kakekku tak suka," dia masih bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang meski terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Siapa?" Seungri mengunyah pisang yang tadi dimasukkan dengan paksa, "Orangnya cantik dan menarik? Bukan wanita yang pakai heels itu kan?"

"Ini jauh lebih menarik lagi. Tunggu..." Yunho mengambil handphonenya, mencari satu file lalu memperlihatkannya pada Seungri.

Pisang di tangan Seungri nyaris menyentuh lantai kalau bukan karena Yunho berhasil menangkap buah tak berdosa itu yang terlepas dari tangan Seungri, "Itu..." katanya dengan horor.

"Belakang sekolah. Video french kissing yang dia ambil waktu kami baru jadian."

"Dengan Changmin seonsaengnim?" mata Seungri membulat tak percaya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, dia terlihat sedang membayangkan sesuatu dan seolah menikmatinya, "Ahhh... mulutnya yang lebar itu bisa melingkupi kemaluanku dengan baik..."

"... YAH!"

.

.

.

Perlu waktu yang tidak sebentar bagi Changmin untuk bisa mendapatkan ijin bertemu dengan Yunho sebelum pergi. Dia tak tahu seperti apa kakek Yunho, yang jelas karena pertemuan ini di rumah sang kakek. Changmin harus siap-siap. Dari yang dia dengar, dia pria yang sangat berpengaruh dan tegas. Tipe orang yang akan sulit dihadapi.

Dan lagi, atas mediasi dari kepala sekolah, kali ini kedua orang tuanya juga ikut datang ke rumah tuan besar Jung. Membuatnya curiga kalau disana juga akan ada kedua orang tua Yunho.

Changmin tidak heran dengan rumah besar yang dia datangi. Dia sudah dapat sedikit gambaran kalau mengingat rumah Yunho yang besar dan luas.

Mereka diterima oleh nenek Yunho sendiri, yang langsung membawa mereka ke ruang tamu, "Changmin ssi... silahkan ikuti tuan Kim ke taman, ya. Yunho menunggumu di sana."

"Yunho..." Changmin yang berjalan bersama dengan tuan Kim; yang dia duga adalah pengawal pribadi keluarga ini tanpa sadar memanggil kekasih kecilnya itu. Yunho duduk di bangku taman sambil mendengarkan musik dengan headphone, satu tangannya dibalut perban. Begitu melihat Changmin mendekat, dia segera mematikan musik dan melepaskan headphonenya.

Mereka menunggu tuan Kim pergi lalu Yunho mengangkat jarinya, "No touching, no kissing, no hugging. Talk only," meski begitu Yunho tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa melihat pacarnya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat... di sudut taman ini ada banyak bodyguard, kan? Mereka tak akan membiarkan kita melakukan hal selain berjalan dan bicara. Ayo..." Yunho mulai berjalan. Dan memang tidak salah, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berjalan pelan di area taman. Tidak gandengan tangan atau sentuhan sedikit saja. Yunho bahkan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di kantong celana, "Taman yang bagus, kan?"

Changmin menghela nafas, "Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Lukamu sudah sembuh?" Yunho diam. Padahal dia sudah menyembunyikannya dari Changmin, tapi pasti ada yang sudah memberitahunya. Mantan gebetannya mungkin? "Karena itu kau tidak membuka bajumu waktu itu, kan?"

"Kau akan sibuk mengobati luka-lukaku dibandingkan menyelesaikan urusan kita," jawabnya beralasan.

"Harusnya aku tahu..." katanya pelan penuh penyesalan.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu, Changmin-ah. Walau kau kenal Mooseok, mungkin kita belum mengenal masing-masing sejauh itu."

"Ini masalah keadaan. Aku tidak memperhitungkan kedua orang tuamu dan kakekmu. Lalu... kau akan kemana?"

"Rahasia. Tak bisa bilang. Yang jelas kita masih bisa bertemu lagi. Tunggu setahun, aku akan menghubungi emailmu jadi kita bisa mulai chatting."

"Hanya chatting?" Changmin benar-benar kecewa. Dipisahkan berapa hari saja sudah kusut begini. Masa setelah setahun baru boleh chatting saja?

Yunho terus berjalan dan seolah sudah menebak reaksi pacarnya ini, "Kalau kau bersikap baik mungkin kakek akan mengijinkanmu menemuiku,"

"Yuuunnn... ini terlalu kejam..."

"Kau mau bilang kakekku kejam? Nah... bagaimana menurutmu bagian taman yang ini? Bagus kan?"

Satu bagian taman yang penuh dengan tanaman bunga warna-warni, siapapun bakal menengok setidaknya sekilas, "Iya."

"Kakekku yang merancang dan menanam sendiri semua bunga ini bersama nenek. Dulu waktu aku masih balita, kakek yang selalu mengantarku ke dokter untuk imunisasi. Beliau akan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya dan memelukku setiap kali di suntik. Menggendongku dan menenangkanku agar tidak menangis. Lalu dari dokter anak kami akan makan es krim bersama..."

"Kakekmu tidak kejam," kata Changmin muram. Yunho hanya ingin mendengarkan itu dari mulutnya saja, kan?

Yunho tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban yang terdengar begitu terpaksa, "Ayolah Changminie... semangatlah sedikit... ini hanya karena kakekku ingin menjagaku dan nama keluarga saja. Lee Yoon pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai pangeran, kan? Apa-apa dibatasi, harus bersikap sempurna..."

"Aku dulu playboy, biasanya cuma makan, senang-senang dan hal tidak penting lainnya. Aku saja disembunyikan dari publik," katanya tak mau kalau disuruh menempatkan diri di posisi Yunho sekarang. Meski dia tahu pasti bagaimana kehidupan istana. Penuh etika, hierarki dan lain-lain. Hidup Yunho tidak separah itu tapi masih ada hal yang dibatasi.

"Tuh, kau sudah tidur dengan banyak wanita tapi kenapa aku hanya boleh melakukan sex denganmu?"

"Uuuuhh... sudah... itukan masa lalu... aku bahkan tak bisa naik kalau bukan karena kau... aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kita tak boleh bertemu dalam waktu yang seperti tidak ditentukan begitu... "

"Hanya sampai aku menyelesaikan kuliah..."

"Apa?!" Katanya tak percaya, "Itu... itu masih 5-6 tahun lagi."

"Kecuali kalau aku ambil jurusan kedokteran misalnya dan mengambil spesialis lalu memutuskan kalau kerja di UGD menyenangkan..." goda Yunho, dia tak serius dengan hal itu.

"Kita baru bersama beberapa bulan... Pacaran beberapa minggu..."

"Tak punya pilihan lain, Changminie. Terima saja."

"Kenapa kakekmu yang tidak kejam itu bisa begitu? Katakan kau akan pergi kemana aku akan mengunjungimu!" dia masih betul-betul berharap bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi setelah ini. Sesering mungkin.

Yunho memajukan bibirnya sekilas, terlihat begitu imut bagi Changmin. Kalau tak ada bodyguard di semua sudut tempat ini, dia bakal langsung menyerang bibir itu, "Memangnya kedua orang tuamu, kakekku dan orang tuaku sudah merestui hubungan kita?" katanya balik bertanya hanya agar Changmin memikirkannya kembali, "Yang kutahu, saat ini ayahmu dan kakekku sedang kompromi soal hal ini dan akan memastikan kau tak pergi ke tempatku berada."

"Argh! Yang benar saja! Masa aku harus menunggu untuk bisa berpapasan denganmu di jalan?" dia terdengar begitu frustasi

"Nggak kok. Aku bukannya meninggalkan Seoul. Aku meninggalkan Korsel."

Changmin menatap wajah santai Yunho dengan tidak percaya. Jadi maksudnya Yunho akan ke luar negeri begitu? "Tapi kalau aku tak bersamamu kau bisa selingkuh!"

"Kau juga bisa selingkuh!"

"Aku. Tidak akan. SE – LING – KUH," katanya sambil memberikan tekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, kan Changminie?"

"Yunho!" serunya tak percaya.

Yang diteriaki hanya melengos saja, "Kau ini saat bersama orang lain kelihatannya bisa lebih menahan diri, kenapa saat bersamaku kau tidak bisa?"

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, hyung..." Changmin cemberut. Dia terlihat begitu muram.

"Waktu aku pulang, aku sudah bukan anak di bawah umur lagi, jadi kita bakal bisa melakukan macam-macam," katanya memberikan sedikit pengarapan.

"Macam-macam?" Changmin mengulangi bagian itu, "Termasuk kencan setiap minggu? Tiap 5 hari sekali? Tiap tiga hari sekali?"

"Tergantung kesibukan sih. Atau mungkin juga tergantung restu orang tua kita... hahahaha..."

"Yaaah..." katanya kecewa. Lagi-lagi urusan orang tua. Kakek Yunho tak suka padanya, lalu orang tuanya tak terlihat apresiatif dengan hubungan mereka.

"Kau akan jadi dosen, kan?"

"Iya! Menunggumu selesai kuliah, aku bakal selesaikan S2 dan S3 sekaligus!" katanya begitu ketus.

Yunho terlhat berpikir, "Mmmm... Kalau begitu setelah kau jadi dosen, aku akan memperkosamu di ruanganmu sebelum mengajar dan kau akan kesulitan mengajar karena aku mengambil celana dalammu dan sperma mengalir perlahan dari lubang analmu ke paha dan teruuusss..."

"Yah! Jangan membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Kau nggak suka Professor Shim? Bagaimana kalau aku memperkosa tenggorokanmu sampai sakit dan memaksamu mengajar dengan dildo dan vibrator terpasang di analmu? Sementara aku akan duduk di sudut ruangan mengendalikan getaran vibrator? Tapi professor tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku akan jadi mahasiswa jahat yang mengancam professor favoritnya dengan video sex dimana sang professor duduk telanjang di ruang kelas yang kosong sedang bercinta dengan sebuah dildo berukuran besar."

"Sudah kubilang hentikan! Aku bisa..."

"Bisa orgasme hanya dengan kata-kataku saja?" tanyanya polos.

Changmin mengerang frustasi. Bagian depan celananya terasa aneh, dia harus ekstra menahan serangan ini, "Sejak kapan kau bisa dirty talk?"

"Aku bukannya tak bisa, aku hanya tak mau," katanya sedikit sombong.

"Karena aku?"

"Jangan besar kepala... aku punya martabat keluarga yang harus aku jaga juga."

Changmin menatap Yunho dalam, lagi-lagi soal martabat keluarga. Hidup sebagai anak orang kaya tak selalu menyenangkan. Dia menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang baru saja dibawa naik turun, "Akhirnya aku yang menyebabkan penderitaanmu. Aku benar-benar tak berguna."

"Aku akan pergi dan pulang sebagai pria yang pantas untuk Shim Changmin," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh! Ini bukan masalah kepantasan!"

"Tapi sekarang aku hanya anak kecil, kan? Aku akan pulang sebagai pria dewasa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bar di daerah Gangnam, 4 orang sahabat datang bersama di suatu pesta privat yang mahal. Menyewa satu buah bar untuk semalam. Privasi sangat dijaga di sini. Wajar saja karena yang mengadakan adalah seorang anak konglomerat, "Lihat lelaki di sana itu. Namanya Zhoumi. Temannya Hanggeng dari China..." Kyuhyun berkata pada Changmin, tak perlu berbisik karena volume musik yang lumayan kencang meski mereka cukup jauh dari sumber suara.

Changmin menegak minumannya, "Nggak makasih."

"Kau masih menunggu bocah itu? Lupakan saja dia dan cari pacar baru. Bisa saja dia sedang selingkuh di sana..."

"Kemarin kami video call-sex. Dia juga membelikanku toys," balas Changmin. Dia tak berniat untuk mabuk, tetapi kalau moodnya jadi jelek, dia bisa saja minum banyak.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan sedikit dramatis, "Oh ya ampun. Long distance relationship yang penuh dengan plastik dan silikon..."

"Diam saja kau Cho! Kami menghabiskan libur musim semi bersama-sama, tahu!"

"Tahu... itukan 2 tahun lalu. Bersama dengan keluarganya si bocah kan? Sampai-sampai tak bisa make out sama sekali" sindir Kyuhyun, "Hanya wisata biasa di Prancis dan Inggris lalu kau pulang dan mengeluh tentang 'Kakek yang tidak kejam' itu... Akui saja kalau bocah itu menghancurkanmu, Shim!"

Benar, liburan yang tak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Tak ada sex, tak ada make out, bahkan mau gandengan tangan saja sulit, "Salah. Aku yang menghancurkannya, dia yang berusaha menyelamatkan kami berdua. Dan jangan lakukan apa-apa tentang hubungan kami! Kau pernah hampir menghancurkannya, Kyu! Bukan hanya hubungan kami tapi masa depan kami berdua!" gara-gara Kyuhyun menelpon orang tuanya hingga hubungannya dan Yunho ketahuan. Ditentang satu orang saja sudah repot apalagi kalau ditentang dua belah pihak begini?

"Aku melakukan itu untukmu," katanya terdengar tak berdosa. Selama beberapa tahun ini, Kyuhyun masih tetap dalam pendiriannya bahwa Yunho tidak pantas untuk Changmin. Dia bahkan berusaha menghasut kedua adik Changmin kalau calon kakak ipar mereka itu masih kecil dan lebih muda dari mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk membayangkan rasanya harus memanggil Oppa pada orang yang yang lebih muda.

"Yang seperti itu jelas menandakan kalau kau tak bisa berpikir lebih panjang dari pacarku yang kau panggil bocah itu..." sindirnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun sudah menebalkan muka, "Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini pada sahabat baikmu."

"Kau harusnya membuka wawasanmu, Kyu. Apa umur bisa dijadikan patokan kedewasaan? Kalau kau bertingkah begini, itu sudah merupakan suatu bukti."

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau hadapi," katanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Mungkin harusnya kau yang berusaha untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh..."

.

.

.

5 tahun sejak 'perjanjian' itu, Changmin sudah sukses menjadi dosen di Seoul. Bukan hanya menjadi dosen muda, dia juga terkenal akan ketampanan dan tubuhnya yang seperti model. Banyak yang mendekatinya, mulai dari mahasiswanya sendiri, dosen-dosen yang lebih tua, teman-teman Minho di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sampai teman-teman ayah dan ibu Changmin yang ingin menjodohkan anak mereka dengan Changmin.

Semuanya ditolak dan seolah betah sendiri.

Meski begitu mereka belum menyerah untuk bisa menaklukkan dosen muda yang masih berumur 26 tahun itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun saja belum menyerah untuk menjodohkan orang yang menurutnya pantas dengan Changmin, meski Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menyerah dengan gadis minimarket yang dulu itu dan punya pacar baru.

"Changmin-ssi... selesai mengajar hari ini?" seorang pria dengan tampang Kaukasus menyapanya begitu dia keluar dari kelas, seperti kebetulan saja.

"Julien-ssi... begitulah... bukankah kau sudah selesai dari tadi?" Julien Kang adalah seorang dosen muda blasteran di tempatnya mengajar. Dia tinggi dan tampan, dan juga sepertinya berusaha mendekatinya.

"Tadi ada beberapa mahasiswa yang bimbingan, jadi aku baru selesai sekarang. Mau pulang bersama?"

Sejujurnya awalnya Changmin lumayan menyukai Julien sebagai teman main basket dan sesama dosen muda. Tetapi lama kelamaan Julien sepertinya punya maksud lain, "Aku masih ada beberapa urusan. Dan lagi hari ini aku ada janji dengan Minho dan yang lain..."

"Oh... kalau begitu mungkin aku bisa menunggumu?"

"Tak perlu..." Changmin memberinya senyuman manis, walau sebenarnya dia sudah ingin pergi dari sana sejauhnya. Changmin memang tidak suka bawa mobil ke kampus. Dia lebih suka naik angkutan umum, jadi wajar kalau dia ditawari begini.

Changmin sampai di ruangannya dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Dia mengambil figura foto yang ada di mejanya; fotonya dan Yunho saat libur musim semi dua tahun lalu, "Kapan kau pulang, sih? Ini sudah 5 tahun... masa kau belum menyelesaikan kuliahmu?" Changmin bicara pada foto yang dia pegang. Meski dia tahu Yunho bisa saja belum meyelesaikan kuliahnya karena belum ada 4 tahun dari waktu dia masuk kuliah, tapi tetap saja, "Aku kangeeeennn..." erangnya dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

Waktu dia diijinkan untuk liburan dengan Yunho, dia senang sekali, tapi siapa sangka kalau kakeknya ikut liburan? Sudah begitu mereka dapat kamar terpisah, "Yun... kakekmu yang tidak kejam itu kenapa suka sekali menyiksaku?"

Pintu terbuka, mungkin mahasiswa yang tadi dia minta untuk membawakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini, "Letakkan saja tugasnya di meja, maaf sudah merepotkanmu..."

Ada suara sesuatu diletakkan di atas meja, tetapi tak terdengar suara pintu kembali dibuka-tutup. _Mahasiswa ini masih di sini?_ –pikir Changmin. Dia akan mendongak dan menyuruhnya pergi... ingat... harus sopan dan baik, pasang senyum.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" Changmin bangkit dan bertanya dengan senyum, tetapi senyumnya langsung menghilang begitu menyadari apa dan siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebuah tas belanja yang terlihat bagus alih-alih tumpukan tugas, "Sudah bertemu Haraboji? Beliau bilang apa?"

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, "Bohong!"

"Ha?"

"Kau bilang kakekmu sudah mulai menerimaku... tapi kemarin beliau telpon dan bilang kalau masih tidak menyukaiku..."

"Tapi itu kan bukan rahasia..." dia menggedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Ugh... kau ini!" Changmin menarik kerah Yunho dari seberang meja, membawanya mendekat dan langsung memeluknya.

"B... bisa tidak kita berpelukan dengan lebih baik dari ini?" karena ada sebuah meja di antara mereka menekan paha begini. Changmin bukannya melepaskan pelukan, dia justru naik ke atas meja untuk mendekati tubuh Yunho, dan memaksa Yunho menggendongnya, "Changminie berat..." katanya sebelum terduduk di kursi di depan meja Changmin. Changmin menjauhkan tubuh atasnya hanya demi bisa mencium pipi dan bibir Yunho berkali-kali.

Yang menerima serangan itu hanya tersenyum. Kedua tangannya menyangga punggung dan paha Changmin. Mereka lalu bertatapan, masih berusaha menelan kenyataan yang menyenangkan ini; bisa bersama, berpelukan dan saling menyentuh, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau pulang? Sudah selesai kuliahnya?"

"Sudah. Kau sendiri? Sudah selesai mengajar hari ini?"

"Kenapa? Mau mendaftarkan pernikahan kita habis ini? Ayo!"

"Hei, yang benar saja..." Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, sebelum berbagi satu kecupan singkat, disusul dengan yang kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya...

"Akhirnya bisa memelukmu lagi. Aslinya beda dengan lewat skype ya..." komentar Yunho masih dengan senyum sambil menatap wajah pacar jarak jauhnya.

Changmin juga masih tersenyum, bisa kembali bersama begini padahal baru dia pikirkan, benar-benar diluar dugaan, "Apa yang beda?"

"Berat."

"Aish! Kau ini!" katanya kesal.

"Jauh lebih tampan. Kenapa kau makin tampan saja? Kau makan apa? Kau habiskan gajimu untuk perawatan?" Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan beruntun itu.

"Sudahlah... kau ini juga..."

"Makin mirip Mooseok?"

Changmin cemberut, "Yang jelas sudah tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA. Tubuhmu makin kuat ya?" dia meremas bahu Yunho yang jadi berotot. Dada yang bidang, tak lagi sekurus dulu. Anak SMA yang dulu itu menghilang entah kemana. Dia juga makin tinggi walau Changmin tahu, tak setinggi dirinya, makin mirip sosok Mooseok, "Jadi manly."

Gantian Yunho yang memajukan biirnya, "Memangnya dulu aku kurang manly?"

"Kau ini dulu kelewat imut dan polos," katanya mengingat-ingat masa saat Yunho hanya pakai celana renang. Satu tangannya sudah ada di kepala Yunho, membelai dan menarik-narik rambutnya.

Yunho menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajah, "Benar... sampai ada guru magang yang merenggut kepolosanku begitu saja..." katanya pura-pura sedih.

Changmin terlihat berpikir, lalu justru mengangkat dagu Yunho, "Jadi yang ini sudah tidak polos lagi?" godanya.

"Kalau yang ini sudah siap menuntut balas pada orang yang sudah merenggut kepolosan itu," jawab Yunho dengan nada menantang. Tangan yang tadinya ada di bawah paha Changmin sudah menyelinap; membelai paha kurus itu sebelum meremas pantat Changmin.

Kalimat itu dan remasan di pantatnya membuat Changmin merasakan kegugupan. Setelah lama mereka tidak melakukan hal dewasa secara langsung meski Yunho sudah lewat 18 tahun, dia merasa terlambat untuk mengantisipasi hal ini, "Oh ya? Memangnya beberapa tahun ini kau tidak 'berkarat'?"

Ada senyum menantang yang tetap dipertahankan oleh Yunho, "Mau coba, Profesor Shim? Perlu kudemonstrasikan di sini hingga anda tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau anda habis berbuat mesum di kampus?"

Changmin menelan ludah.

Tok tok tok, "Permisi... saya akan mengumpulkan tugas mahasiswa..."

Langsung saja Changmin bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho dan membuka pintu, mengambil tumpukan kertas dari seorang mahasiswa.

"Ada tamu?" mahasiswa itu hanya melihat sosok Yunho dari belakang, sedang merapikan rambut belakangnya yang pendek.

"Begitulah. Terimakasih banyak ya?" Changmin dengan segera menutup pintu, tetapi mahasiswa itu mencegahnya.

"Apa Changmin-gangsa ada acara malam ini?" tanyanya dengan berani.

"Hah?" Changmin tak mengerti.

"Ada!" justru bukan Changmin yang menjawab, melainkan Yunho yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya, "Changminie ada acara malam nanti. Tidak bisa diganggu sampai senin depan..." Yunho tersenyum pada mahasiswa itu, tetapi satu tangannya melingkari perut Changmin dan langsung mengecup sisi lehernya dari belakang. Sempat lolos desahan kecil dari dosen muda paling terkenal di kampus.

Wajah mahasiswa itu memerah. Awalnya karena senyuman manis yang dia dapatkan dari seseorang berwajah tampan, tetapi kemudian karena melihat tindakan posesif dan desahan Changmin barusan. Yunho langsung menutup pintu dihadapan mahasiswa itu.

"Posesif sekali. Seperti bukan kau saja..." Changmin berkomentar, walau sebenarnya dia suka dengan itu.

"Kau mau bawa tugas itu pulang?" Yunho mengambil tumpukan tugas itu.

Changmin mendadak cemberut karena Yunho seolah lebih peduli dengan hal yang kurang penting, "Aku ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan denganmu, bukannya dengan semua tugas itu..."

"Atau aku bisa menyetubuhimu sambil kau mengoreksi semua tugas ini. Bagaimana?"

"Deal!" katanya tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

"Lama! Lama!"

"Iya..."

"Kau benar-benar lama!"

Yunho tetap bersabar menghadapi kelakuan pacarnya yang mendadak melancarkan protes waktu mereka berdua berjalan bersama dari halte bus, "Padahal aku menyelesaikan studiku sekitar 3 setengah tahun tapi kau masih saja bilang begitu..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang jadi aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan itu semua?" Yunho balik bertanya, terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja perlu!" karena tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang ditunggu Changmin bertahun-tahun ini?

"Malas, ah..."

Changmin cemberut. Dia membawa tas oleh-olehnya dan tasnya sendiri yang berisi tugas mahasiswa dengan satu tangan, "Oleh-oleh untukku hanya ini?"

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang kubelikan oleh-oleh?"

"Pelit!"

"Kau ini dari tadi mengejekku terus!"

Yunho melihat ke gedung apartemen Changmin yang tinggi menjulang, "Kenapa? Seperti belum pernah lihat gedung tinggi..."

"Apartemen mahasiswa kan tidak semewah ini..." Yunho cemberut.

"Kecil ya?"

Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai jawaban.

Changmin terlihat agak buru-buru waktu masuk gedung, Yunho yang mengikutinya sampai merasa kesal. Tapi waktu menunggu lift, gantian Changmin yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Kau ini kenapa? Masa' baru bertemu mood mu sudah jelek begini?"

Pintu lift terbuka dan Changmin buru-buru masuk, diikuti oleh Yunho. Tetapi dia mendadak berhenti dan membuat Yunho menabraknya. Lalu Changmin menggesekkan tubuhnya pada Yunho sekilas sebelum maju dan berbalik. Menekan tombol lift lalu bersandar di dinding.

Yunho melihat tatapan Changmin yang tak lagi bisa ditutupi. Tatapan yang membuat Yunho tersenyum miring, "Apa lift ini ada cctv nya?" pintu lift tertutup di belakangnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift ini.

"Kalau ada kau mau apa?" jantungnya berdebar.

Yunho mendekat, lalu menyentuh leher Changmin dengan satu jari saja. Perlahan turun hingga kancing kedua, yang langsung dibuka oleh Yunho, begitu juga dengan kancing ketiga, keempat, kelima dan keenam. Lalu tanpa ragu membuka gesper sabuk Changmin.

Kancing celananya juga dibuka dan resletingnya diturunkan.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka saling melempar senyum jahil sebelum Changmin berlari keluar, "Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa!"

Yunho tersenyum tak percaya lalu mengejar pacarnya itu. Tidak sulit untuknya apalagi Changmin justru kesulitan membuka pintu kamarnya karena terlalu senang hingga tangannya gemetaran. Belum lagi dia membawa 2 tas sekaligus.

Yang jelas bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika dia merasakan nafas Yunho di lehernya. Kedua tangan Yunho menarik kemejanya hingga bagian depan terbuka. Bahkan tanpa ragu menarik turun celana dan celana dalam Changmin hingga mata kaki di koridor apartemen.

Pintu berhasil terbuka, tetapi waktu melangkah, Yunho menginjak celana Changmin, hingga kaki kanannya terlepas dari celana dan sepatunya sekaligus.

Yunho menendang sepatu Changmin dan mengambil kedua tas yang dibawanya, membuangnya ke dalam apartemen.

Changmin ingin masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi Yunho menariknya dan menghempaskannya ke dinding di koridor dekat pintu begitu saja, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya penuh bahaya.

Pemilik apartemen itu tanpa sadar bernafas dengan cepat dan berat. Dia nyaris ditelanjangi di koridor apartemen, "Cih... kau belum naik? Tidak senang melihatku?" katanya waktu tahu kalau junior Changmin belum bangun. Awalnya dia berniat protes, karena baginya ini begitu mendadak.

Tangan Yunho terulur, menyentuh adik kecil Changmin yang perlahan jadi kaku, sementara bibirnya mulai menyerang bibir Changmin. Sedikit terburu-buru dan berantakan, suara kecipak dari ciuman mereka lolos dengan mudah ke koridor apartemen dari pintu yang terbuka.

Mendadak Yunho melepaskan ciuman panas yang sudah membuat bibir mereka memerah, "Berlutut!" katanya memerintah, suaranya tegas dan dalam. Tidak terburu-buru sepertinya. Yunho bersandar pada dinding di hadapan Changmin. Dan langsung membuka kaitan celana dan menurunkan resletingnya. Yunho menurunkan celana dalamnya sedikit, membebaskan juniornya.

Sudah lama sekali sejak Changmin memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya dan dengan umur Yunho yang kini 21, ukurannya... membuatnya menelan ludah karena gugup. Dia berlutut di depan kekasihnya, dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari benda itu.

"Kau takut, Changminie?" Yunho membelai pipinya.

Changmin melihat wajah Yunho yang penuh kekhawatiran, lalu dia menggeleng. Dengan segera memajukan kepalanya dan menjilat-jilat junior di depannya. Setelah cukup basah, Changmin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Kedua tangan Yunho sudah ada di samping kepalanya, memeganginya dengan pasti tapi tidak menyakitkan.

Perlahan, senti demi senti kemaluannya berhasil masuk. Ada jeda dimana Changmin bernafas beberapa kali, lalu kembali memajukan kepalanya.

Dia tak tahu bisa melakukan ini di kali pertama. Yunho membelai rambutnya, suatu pujian tanpa kata yang membuatnya bersemangat. Perlahan dia memundurkan kepalanya lalu menghisap ujung kemaluan Yunho. Dia sudah berlatih untuk ini. Berlatih dengan koleksi dewasanya tapi yang ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dan hangat.

Changmin memajukan kepalanya lagi, memasukkan kembali seluruh junior Yunho hingga memenuhi mulutnya dan tenggorokan atasnya. Yunho tidak memaksa Changmin hingga dia terbiasa. Hanya saat kekasihnya yang lebih dewasa itu makin lapar, dan antusias, Yunho segera memegang kepala Changmin dengan kuat dan memaju mundurkan kepala kekasihnya.

Yunho seolah bekerja sendiri untuk memuaskan dirinya, bahkan dia tidak berhenti ketika ada orang yang melewati depan pintu kamar Changmin. Pria itu sempat menengok dan langsung membuang muka dan pergi.

Yunho menjauhkan kepala Changmin hingga kejantanannya terlepas dari mulutnya, Changmin sudah memejamkan mata, mengantisipasi kalau akan ada cairan yang mengotori wajahnya. Tapi dia salah. Yunho mengangkatnya, memaksanya berdiri dengan dada menempel pada dinding yang dingin.

Ada suara pop pelan dan Changmin menengok dari bahunya, "Ah!" jeritnya saat satu jari Yunho yang dingin menyentuh belahan pantatnya. Perlahan turun menuju analnya, "Kau sudah siap-siap?" bahkan kekasihnya itu sudah menyiapkan lube.

"Kau sudah coba mainan yang kubelikan?"

"Itu semua untuk ini?" Changmin sempat berjinjit karena kaget, dia jadi terlalu terbiasa main sendiri jadi jari asing begini terasa aneh dan menyenangkan di saat yang sama.

"Lebih sempit dari yang kubayangkan..." kata Yunho waktu 3 jarinya sudah masuk sempurna, mencari satu bagian yang membuat Changmin mendadak berdiri dengan ujung-ujung kakinya. Yunho memasukkan jari keempat, kali ini dia hanya fokus untuk melonggarkan lubang Changmin saja, bukan untuk mencari titik itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Yunho mencabut jarinya dari bawah sana. Menarik kemeja Changmin dan melemparkannya asal.

Changmin berbalik dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Yunho. Tapi fokus Yunho justru mengangkat satu kaki Changmin dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

"Yun?" katanya tak mengerti.

Yunho memaksa Changmin bersandar pada dinding sebelum mengangkat satu kakinya yang lain. Melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Changmin otomatis memeluk lehernya agar tak terjatuh.

Kedua tangan Yunho beraksi mencari lubang anal Changmin, sekaligus mengarahkan kejantanannya agar masuk di sana.

Changmin memeluknya erat dan memejamkan mata. Dia pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Dengan Mooseok. Dia tak menyangka Yunho akhirnya bisa mengangkatnya begini. Satu sepatu yang tadinya masih menempel di kaki akhirnya terlepas juga. Karena gravitasi mungkin, yang jelas Changmin yakin gaya tarik yang satu itu juga jadi alasan kenapa tubuhnya bisa turun dan memudahkan akses bagi kejantanan Yunho memenuhi lubangnya.

Terasa penuh secara mendadak seolah ada yang menusuknya keras. Dia meremas kemeja Yunho, mencengkeramnya kuat.

Yunho menghela nafas lega sebelum mulai bergerak, kedua tangannya ada di bawah paha Changmin, mengendalikan pinggangnya. Ini bukan posisi yang mudah untuk mereka di kali pertama. Punggung Changmin menempel pada dinding dan melengkung, membuat punggungnya berkali-kali bergesakan dengan dinding.

Pintu masih terbuka setengah dan Changmin berusaha menutupnya, tetapi terhalang oleh satu sepatu Changmin. Dia tak kuasa menahan desahan yang muncul. Berkali-kali Yunho menusuknya tepat sasaran, membuatnya melihat bintang.

Hanya bisa berpegangan pada kemeja dan bahu Yunho. Membiarkan kejantanannya sendiri menggesek perut dan dada kekasihnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, "Aku mencintaimu, Changmin-ah..."

"Kenapa mengatakannya saat kau sedang di dalamku begini?" Suaranya terdengar naik turun dan tidak stabil karena naik turun begini. Yunho tertawa kecil tak percaya. Changmin yang sekarang lebih manja dari yang dulu, "Tapi... aku benar-benar suka saat kau ada di dalamku begini, menggesek bagian dalam tubuhku, dan AH! Titik itu..."

"Rasanya seperti dimanfaatkan..."

Changmin memeluk Yunho erat, memaksa Yunho untuk berhenti bergerak, "Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"

"Aku tahu..." jawabnya. Mereka terus dalam posisi itu dan tak bergerak, lalu Yunho mendengar langkah kaki dari koridor. Saat itu dia mulai bergerak lagi, memaksa Changmin untuk mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan erotis.

Mata Changmin tanpa sadar menengok ke celah pintu. Mendadak matanya membulat sempurna waktu tahu ada yang melihat perbuatan mesum mereka. Dia pasti hanya lewat lalu memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamarnya yang terbuka.

Meski begitu Yunho tak berhenti dan justru menyodok makin kuat dan cepat, "AAARHHhhhh... ah... ah... haaaa..."

Changmin melepaskannya, mengotori kemeja Yunho.

Pria yang menengok tadi langsung tancap gas.

Yunho berhenti bergerak meskipun dia belum orgasme. Memberi waktu bagi Changmin untuk tenang sementara dia sendiri menginjak sepatunya sendiri agar terlepas. Berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen milik kekasihnya untuk pertama kali. Changmin memeluk Yunho erat, takut jatuh. Kejantanan Yunho sedikit keluar karena berjalan masuk menuju sofa, dan miliknya sendiri yang masih sensitif tergesek kemeja Yunho yang belum terbuka seluruh kancingnya.

Unit milik Changmin ini memang jauh lebih luas dari saat dia masih jadi guru magang dulu, tetapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengangumi hasil kerja keras Changmin. Jadi Yunho langsung duduk di sofa warna hitam abu gelap. Sempat terpental karena empuk, dan Changmin mengerang.

Kedua tangan Yunho memegangi dan menarik lengan Changmin agar dia mau melepaskan pelukan dan agar dia bisa menatap kekasihnya itu, "Kenapa kau masih berpakaian lengkap? Kau bukannya habis dipukuli oleh kakek, kan?"

Benar juga, sex terakhir sebelum mereka dipisahkan, Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, "Nggak kok."

Changmin akhirnya membuka semua kancing kemeja Yunho dan membantunya melepaskan kemejanya. Tanpa ragu dia menelusuri dada Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho benar-benar sudah dewasa. Tubuhnya saja sudah jadi seperti ini, "Kau pasti rajin olah raga. Staminamu saja makin mengerikan."

"Sebenarnya aku stres karena tugas akhir jadi berat badanku menurun. Tapi aku harus olah raga agar bisa menggendongmu."

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Wah, Yunho... kenapa kau sekarang ada di bawahku ya?"

Yunho balas menyentuh dada dan perut Changmin. Dia bahkan sempat memainkan nipple kecilnya. Tangannya turun dan menyentuh pusar, dan turun lagi hingga kemaluannya, "Sepertinya nggak bertambah besar ya?"

"Yah!" Changmin memukulnya, lalu mengencangkan otot bawahnya, menghasilkan geraman rendah dari Yunho. Kejantanannya diremas oleh otot-otot dalam tubuh Changmin.

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Aku mau ronde dua..." katanya menggoda.

.

.

.

Minho, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun berjalan bersama dari parkiran apartemen Changmin. Mereka membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan dan bir, juga 3 kotak pizza berukuran besar. Ryeowook dan Suho akan datang terlambat dalam acara kumpul-kumpul mereka kali ini, "Sudahlah, Kyu. Kau ini menyerah saja. Changmin suka pada Yunho. Apa yang kau permasalahkan?" Minho bertanya padanya.

Jonghyun bisa menebak kira-kira apa masalahnya, "Kau ribut-ribut karena mungkin Yunho sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya, kan?"

"Ayolah! Bocah itu gila dan tak waras..." katanya beralasan.

"Dia ikut olimpiade matematika sama sepertimu dan ikut kejuaraan renang. Kalau tak waras, dia tak akan bisa melakukan semua itu..." ejek Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Dia hanya akan mempermainkan Changmin. Pasti dia sudah main dengan banyak orang selama di sana."

"Jangan menuduh tanpa bukti!" Minho memberi peringatan waktu pintu lift terbuka.

"Sudah... Biarkan saja Changmin... Aku pernah bilang pada Yunho kalau Changmin juga perlu merasakan sakit hati, tapi akhirnya mereka justru bersama, kan? Pointnya adalah mereka pacaran lalu kau mau apa? Memangnya gadis-gadis dan pria-pria yang sengaja kau kenalkan pada Changmin ada yang lebih dari kenalan? Aku juga dengar banyak yang minta dilakukan perjodohan dengannya tapi dia menolak," jelas Jonghyun panjang lebar. Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka keluar dari ruangan sempit itu.

"Diamlah! Mereka lebih baik dari bocah itu. Soal ranjang juga mereka lebih berpengalaman. Kau tak lihat... siapa itu... Siwon?" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengajukan satu nama. Choi Siwon, sunbae mereka. Lajang, kaya raya, baik hati, tampan. Kurang apa?

Minho memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh Kyu... kau ini tak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Memangnya jaminan kalau Siwon bisa memuaskan Changmin? Emosional dan fisiknya?"

"Memangnya bocah itu bisa?'

"Eh? Kok tidak ditutup?" Minho melihat ada celah di pintu Changmin karena terhalang oleh sepatu, sangat tidak biasa. Changmin bukan orang yang akan membiarkan sepatunya berantakan begini. Karena khawatir, Minho dengan segera mendorongnya dan berjalan masuk, "Hei Changmin... kau ba... ik..."

"AHH... AHH.. AHHH... TERUSSS... AHHH, YUNHOOO... Ah... haaah... haaahh..." kedua tangannya meremas pundak Yunho, punggungnya melengkung dan kepalanya mendongak, menampakkan lehernya yang panjang.

"Hey, Changminie... kau sudah orgasme dua kali tapi aku belum sama sekali..." Yunho memegangi pinggang kekasihnya itu di atas sofa. Tas dan pakaian mereka berserakan dari pintu hingga tempat mereka melakukan urusan dewasa. Yunho hanya mengenakan celana panjang, duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa warna abu gelap. Kejantanannya timbul tenggelam di dalam lubang Changmin yang sekarang ini polos tanpa selembar benang pun dan sedang duduk di pangkuannya, terlonjak naik turun karena Yunho.

"Terus... sampai kau orgasme..." Changmin terlihat tidak peduli, wajahnya menunjukkan ekstasi yang luar biasa, keringat melapisi kulitnya.

Yunho mencubit pantat Changmin, "Nakal ya... akan kupastikan kau tak bisa berjalan dengan benar senin besok..."

"Oooh, Yunho hyung..."

"Kenapa mereka disini?" kata Yunho tiba-tiba. Merasa terganggu waktu melihat ada 3 orang yang mendadak masuk ke apartemen Changmin. Dia mengatakannya sambil cemberut, dia tak suka kegiatan mereka setelah sekian lama diganggu begini.

Changmin menoleh ke tempat mata Yunho terfokus, "Oh... hai kalian..." sapanya santai seolah tak ada hal memalukan yang harusnya disembunyikan, "Mereka... ah... aku lupa... ah... ah... ah... AHHH..." Changmin tak sempat membalas karena Yunho menyodok-nyodok prostatnya lagi dengan keras bersamaan dengan kedua tangan kekar Yunho menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang terasa makin lemas dan kebas.

.

.

.

.

"Memuaskan secara emosional dan fisik ya?" gumam Jonghyun. Setelah mendapatkan shock barusan, akhirnya mereka bisa berada di dalam lift lagi sekarang. Acara otomatis dibatalkan.

Minho sepertinya yang mendapatkan shock paling besar diantara mereka. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan dahinya berkeringat, "Dia bahkan lebih besar dari... Aku tak mau duduk di sofa itu lagi..."

Jonghyun melihat Kyuhyun sibuk dengan handphonennya, terlihat begitu serius, "Hey, Kyu kau mau apa?"

"Memberi tahu orang tua Changmin, apa lagi?"

"Hentikan itu! Terakhir kali kau melakukannya, Yunho sampai kena tamparan dan mereka harus berpisah!" waktu itu benar-benar membuat repot. Changmin sampai terlihat setengah hidup selama setahun sampai waktu Yunho menghubunginya lewat email.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahu, "Itu bukan urusanku. Ini penegakan moral!"

"Mereka sudah bukan lagi guru dan murid dan Yunho sudah dewasa! Jangan katakan itu, memangnya aku tak tahu kau menyewa 2 stripper untuk melayanimu sebulan sekali meski kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Minho, kau!"

Minho menantangnya, wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat tampak sinis sekarang, "Tak usah pura-pura polos, Kyu. Lagi pula satu stripper perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Ternyata kau suka begitu."

"Mereka cuma stripper!" katanya membela diri, sudah lupa dengan niat awalnya untuk menelpon orang tua Changmin.

"Lalu? Kalau kau mau bayar lebih, mereka akan melakukan sex denganmu, kan?" Jonghyun mengatakannya dengan santai tepat sebelum pintu lift terbuka.

"Yah!"

.

.

.

Minho bisa menebak rencana jahat Kyuhyun. Dia begitu khawatir sampai datang ke apartemen Changmin cukup pagi, "Paman, bibi. Eh... kalian..." tebakannya benar kan?

"Pagi Minho, kami mau mengunjungi Changmin. Kau ada perlu dengannya?"

Tuh kan, tebakannya benar. Sudah begitu Kyuhyun juga ada di sini. Memberikan kesan kalau Kyuhyun berniat menyambut kedua orang tua Changmin, "Iya, sedikit..." katanya tak pasti.

"Yunho ada dengannya semalam, pasti mereka..." Kyuhyun menyeletuk begitu saja.

"Ya, kami, tahu. Tak usah dikatakan. Kemarin lusa Yunho sudah ke rumah dan makan malam dengan kami tanpa Changmin. Wajar kalau mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua," kata ayah Changmin. Sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut dengan informasi barusan.

"Kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat," cegah Minho menghalangi langkah mereka. Matanya setengah memohon. Kemarin saja dia shock, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua ini?

"Minho?" Changmin justru memanggilnya dari depan pintu, "Oh... hai kalian. Ayah... ibu..."

Mendegar namanya dipanggil, Minho menoleh dan mendapati ada Changmin bersama dengan pria berseragam, sepertinya dari perusahaan spesalis bersih-bersih. Mereka mendekat hingga sampai pintu, "Kalian sedang bersih-bersih?" mereka melihat Yunho yang sedang memindahkan kursi.

"Begitulah... Yunho memanggil tenaga profesional ke sini."

"Ah... selamat pagi..." Yunho dengan kaus putih berlengan panjang dan celana jeans membungkuk dengan sopan. Kalau menurut Minho amat berbeda dengan 'hewan buas' yang dia lihat kemarin sore.

"Kau tak pernah bersih-bersih?" tanya ibu Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum imut padanya, "Saya bersih-bersih. Hanya saja untuk sofa dan karpet, profesional jelas perlu," Ingatan pergumulan Yunho dan Changmin semalam masih lekat di ingatan Minho. Apa para pekerja itu tahu kalau mereka baru membersihkan sisa-sisa perbuatan pemilik kamar ini dan pacarnya?

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Yunho tadi membuatkan sarapan."

"Hanya sarapan sederhana, saya hidup sendiri di inggris jadi saya belajar memasak. Kursus. Tapi tetap saja... hanya sampai level dimana saya bisa bertahan hidup, tanpa sering beli makanan dari luar," jelasnya. Kyuhyun cemberut. Padahal kemarin bocah ini mengusir mereka bertiga, lalu kenapa sekarang bisa sopan sekali?

"Kenapa? Orang tuamu kaya, kan?"

"Hemat."

Mereka bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata 'murahan' tetapi seolah tidak mendengarnya. "Aku ingin mencobanya sekali-sekali," justru itu reaksi dari ayah Changmin. Dia juga tersenyum padanya.

"Baik!" Yunho membungkuk sedikit.

"Lalu ayah dan ibu kenapa kemari?" mereka tidak duduk, tak ada tempat saat ini, 3 pria berseragam dan juga Yunho masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua makan siang. Tapi kurasa aku tak bisa mengajak Minho dan Kyuhyun. Oh ya, kudengar kalian ada perlu di sini?"

"Tidak jadi, lain kali saja. Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal tapi kurasa lain kali saja. Saya permisi dulu," Minho langsung menarik Kyuhyun pergi. Kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti. Dan lagi sepertinya orang tua Changmin bisa menerima Yunho. Kasihan sekali Changmin yang masih tidak disukai oleh kakeknya Yunho.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah bersih-bersih dan selama itu kedua orang tua Changmin menunggu di lobi, mereka berempat bisa pergi ke sebuah restoran, "Kalian akan tinggal di mana setelah ini?" Tuan Shim tak perlu basa-basi sama sekali. Setelah kemarin lusa Yunho makan malam bersama keluarganya dan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk mereka semua, sebagian besar percakapan justru didominasi oleh kedua putrinya yang terlihat bersemangat soal luar negeri, sekarang saatnya untuk lebih serius.

"Di apartemenku," jawab Changmin kala itu juga.

"Tidak. Kami belum membicarakannya tetapi saya rasa untuk sekarang, saya harus terbiasa hidup sendiri dulu di sini," Yunho justru mengatakan sebaliknya.

Changmin meremas paha Yuno di bawah meja, dan tangan Yunho pun turun dari meja dan untuk balas meremas tangan itu, "Tentu saja aku akan sering berkunjung, hanya saja saya baru pindah jadi banyak yang harus diurus. Mungkin setelahnya kami akan cari tempat yang kompromi untuk tempat kerja kami berdua."

"Kau mulai mengurus perusahaan kakekmu?"

"Tidak juga. Saya membuat perusahaan saya sendiri saat kuliah, tapi itu di Inggris. Masih berjalan dengan baik. Untuk sekarang saya akan bekerja untuk perusahaan lain untuk mengetahui bagaimana bisnis berjalan di sini. Lalu mungkin akan ambil S2."

Ini pertama kalinya Changmin mendengar rencana itu, tapi otaknya sudah memikirkan alternatif ide, "Kalau begitu cari apartemen yang dekat dengan kampus atau tinggal saja di apartemenku..."

"Memangnya aku mau kuliah ditempatmu mengajar?"

"Kau tak mau?" Changmin tak percaya mendengarnya. Kalau tidak satu kampus, bagaimana mereka bisa menyelinap ke kolam renang universitas dan melakukan seks di sana? Seperti yang sudah dia impikan sejak Yunho masih SMA?

"Resikonya terlalu besar," jawabnya.

Permainan apalagi ini? "Yunho, kau kan sudah dewasa. Tak ada masalah kalaupun kita ketahuan punya hubungan. Lagi pula kau tak akan mengambil jurusan MIPA, kan? Aku tak akan jadi dosenmu."

"Memang tidak, tapi aku khawatir kau hilang kendali di kampus."

Ibu Changmin tersedak mendengarnya.

"Bagus, Yunho. Kurasa itu hal yang baik," Changmin cemberut mendengar komentar ayahnya. Sepertinya orang tuanya dan juga kakek Yunho cocok sekali soal begini.

"Sudah bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu?"

"Ah ya... besok pagi kami akan sarapan bertiga. Maaf kau tak bisa ikut ya... karena mereka sibuk dengan keluarga masing-masing juga. Jadi kalau ada acara bertiga, mereka tak mau kalau ada yang mengganggu," 1-2 tahun setelah bercerai, akhirnya kedua orang tua Yunho menikah lagi. Waktu itu justru Changmin yang paling kesal karena menurutnya Yunho yang jadi korban di sini. Meski begitu Yunho menelponnya dan memintanya untuk tenang.

Changmin datang dipernikahan keduanya karena dia dapat undangan. Lagi pula kan mereka calon mertuanya. Kedua orang yang sudah bercerai itu datang ke pernikahan yang lain, tetapi putra mereka sendiri justru tidak datang.

"Oh ya, kau sudah bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolahmu?" kali ini ibu Changmin yang bertanya, dia berusaha untuk bisa lebih terlibat dalam percakapan.

Yunho mengangguk, "Seungri menghubungi saya, dia sudah mengumpulkan teman-teman kami dan baru nanti malam kami akan bertemu."

Changmin tak percaya mendengarnya, "Kau tidak menghabiskan seharian ini denganku? Ini kan hari sabtu. Lagipula tahun lalu Seungri liburan keliling Eropa denganmu, kan?"

"Sebenarnya Seungri menjemputku ke Inggris juga sih..." Yunho menggaruk kepalanya, Changmin bakal mengomel kalau tahu.

"Memangnya kalian tidak membicarakannya semalam?" Ayahnya kembali bertanya, sepertinya ada masalah komunikasi di sini.

Yunho menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Kami terlalu fokus dengan hal lain."

Ibu Changmin nyaris tersedak lagi.

"Ah, kakekku menelpon, boleh permisi sebentar?" Yunho berdiri dan mencari tempat yang sepi.

Changmin menghela nafas melihat Yunho berjalan pergi dari meja mereka, "Ayah, Ibu... keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan menikah dengan Yunho... tapi aku sendiri khawatir dengan kakeknya..."

Ayah Changmin meremas tangan istrinya serta memberinya satu senyuman, "Kalian berdua benar-benar membuktikan pada kami setelah 5 tahun ini..."

"Apa itu berarti aku dapat restu kalian?"

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil, "Bukankah sejak saat itu pun kalian berdua tak peduli dengan pendapat kami? Yunho pun begitu, kan? Dia bilang soal hubungan kalian, Kakeknya tak berhak ikut campur lagi."

"Dia bilang dia memilihmu... bahkan meski tuan besar Jung tak menyetujuinya," ada jeda sesaat, "Kau juga tahu kalau tuan besar Jung hanya terlalu menyayangi Yunho, kan? Saat orang tuanya melepaskan pengawasan, tuan besar selalu memperhatikannya. Dia bisa jadi pria yang kuat juga berkat kakeknya. Bahkan keras kepalanya pun sama."

"Aku tahu... Yunho juga cerita banyak soal kakeknya. Soal orang tuanya sendiri dia malah tidak tahu. Seperti orang asing saja..."

"Oh ya, tuan besar menitipkan pesan untukmu..."

Changmin hanya bisa diam, matanya membesar tak percaya.

"Katanya, tolong bantu Yunho... selama 5 tahun ini demi memenuhi janjinya dengan kakeknya, dia sampai tidak pulang waktu kedua orang tuanya menikah. Yunho tidak mengenal keluarga ayah maupun ibunya. Walau mereka tak bisa berperan sebagai keluarga bagi Yunho, beliau ingin kau membantunya agar Yunho tidak merasa sendirian."

"... apa itu berarti, kakek..."

Yunho kembali ke meja mereka dengan raut sedikit kusut, "Kakek bilang jangan main dengan Changmin terus dan aku harus tinggal di rumah kakek selama aku kerja untuk orang lain."

Harapan Changmin selalu saja dipermainkan begini oleh kakek yang tidak kejam itu, membuatnya menghela nafas. Sementara kedua orang tuanya justru tertawa kecil melihat putra mereka dan pacarnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Changmin membuka mata, kakinya terendam air hingga sepertiga betisnya. Dia berdiri di sebuah sungai yang lebar namun tidak deras. Airnya mengalir dan begitu bening hingga dia bisa melihat dasar sungai ini. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa begitu damai? Banyak pepohonan di sekitar sini, dan sedikit kabut. Dia mengambil nafas dalam, menghirup aroma kabut yang jarang sekali bisa dia temui di kota._

 _Ini tempat apa?_

 _Melihat ke sekililing, tempat yang indah tapi tidak familiar, dia tak pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Tapi di depan sana, ke tempat airnya mengalir, ada sosok manusia._

 _Seseorang yang membelakanginya, dengan pakaian tradisional yang mewah. Ada kemiripan dengan pakaiannya di istana sebagai seorang pangeran, atau mungkin lebih bagus lagi, dengan warna dasar hitam dan warna emas sebagai ornamennya._

 _Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan Changmin membeku di tempatnya berdiri._

 _Mata itu, tubuh itu, rambut itu semuanya..._

" _Mooseok hyung..." suaranya bagaikan bisikan. Pria itu tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti, sementara kaki Changmin sudah melangkah maju, menghasilkan suara dan percikan air dimana-mana._

" _Mooseok hyung..." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, nyaris menyentuh sosok itu tetapi dia tidak berani merusak keindahan ini. Ketakutan kalau yang dihadapannya akan menghilang._

" _Kau bahagia?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang membuatnya tertegun. Pria di hadapannya ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, seolah setiap jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Changmin akan dinilai, "Karena ada kau... ya... aku menghadapi hidupku..."_

" _Pasti berat hidup dengan membawa ingatan yang sama berulang-ulang."_

" _aku hanya yakin... bisa bertemu denganmu lagi... dan mengakhiri semua ini..."_

" _Padahal kita bertemu berulang kali sejak saat itu..."_

 _Changmin mengernyit bingung._

" _Lalu siapa kau? Lee Yoon? Atau Changmin?"_

" _Aku?" Changmin menunduk sedikit dan memikirkannya baik-baik. Semua ini apa artinya? "Aku... Shim Changmin. Dengan semua hal yang kuingat hingga kini aku ada di hadapanmu..." katanya setelah beberapa lama berpikir._

 _Barulah Changmin bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Mooseok. Senyum yang lembut dan begitu tulus, "Kalau begitu, Changminie... tolong jaga aku..."_

" _Ha?"_

 _Mooseok berjalan mendekat, tangannya terulur ke pipi Changmin. Sementara itu pria yang lebih tinggi itu tak tahu harus bagaimana selain diam dan melihat ke telapak tangan itu. Hingga akhirnya menyentuh pipinya dan terasa dingin._

"Changmin!"

"Hah?!" Changmin membuka mata dan melihat ke depan, ada wajah khawatir Yunho di sana, satu tangan Yunho ada di pipinya, di tempat yang sama dimana Mooseok menyentuhnya.

"Yu... Yunho?"

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

 _Mimpi..._ Changmin menggeleng lalu memeluk Yunho begitu saja. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Yunho. Meski mendadak, Yunho langsung tanggap dengan kelakuan pacarnya, "Tenang saja... aku di sini..." katanya balas memeluk dan membelai punggung Changmin. Meski begitu Yunho tidak ada di atas kasur bersamanya. Dia hanya memeluknya di samping tempat tidur; berlutut di sana.

"Kau basah..."

"Habis renang," Sepagi ini pun Yunho bisa-bisanya berenang. Padahal katanya sudah tidak lagi ikut kompetisi selama kuliah, tetapi begitu sampai di vila milik keluarganya, dia langsung masuk kolam renang. Ini akhir minggu dan Yunho mengajaknya tinggal di salah satu sewa yang biasanya disewakan. Tempat yang menyenangkan karena tidak terlalu besar, modern dan ada kolam renangnya.

Yunho hanya mengenakan celana renang saja dan meski sudah mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk, tetap saja belum kering sepenuhnya.

"Airnya dingin ya?" Changmin masih membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yunho.

"Kau mau renang?"

"Kalau nggak bisa sex di sana aku malas. Katamu tak mau melakukannya di kolam renang."

"Kolam renang umum," katanya membetulkan, "Banyak yang buang air kecil di kolam renang umum. Kalau yang di sini sih tidak masalah," terangnya. Alasannya menolak dari dulu.

Changmin perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Yunho untuk menatap pacarnya, "Berarti... kita bisa..." Changmin menyentuh dada telanjang Yunho, seperti menggambar sesuatu di sana.

Nyaaaw...

"Eh?" Yunho menoleh ke arah pintu, ada seekor kucing hitam yang sudah dewasa di sana. Kucing yang langsung saja mendekati Yunho yang memeluk Changmin dari samping tempat tidur, "Changmin?" tebaknya. Kucing kecilnya yang terpaksa diasuh oleh sepupunya karena dia tak bisa mengajaknya ke Inggris kini sudah sebesar ini.

Miaww.

Kucing itu seperti sedang mengendus sesuatu lalu langsung merebahkan diri, menampakkan perutnya seperti meminta Yunho untuk menggaruknya.

"Hey, Yun..." Jokwon berkedip-kedip waktu melihat apa yang ada di kamar, "Aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat ya? Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Itu kucingmu sudah kubawakan dari rumah sepupumu..."

"Eh? Tunggu Jokwon! Bawa saja kucingnya!" Changmin berteriak menyuruhnya.

"Tidak bisa Seongsaengnim! Ini perintah kakek Jung!" katanya berteriak, sudah tak lagi terlihat di pintu.

"APPPAAAAA?!"

Yunho menutup telinganya karena teriakan barusan. Sepertinya jalan untuk bisa dapat restu dari kakeknya memang masih panjang.

END

Tamat

Karena hayati author lelah. Hahaha... tumben2an bikin yang berchapter2 begini. Sampai ada 23 chapter. Sebenarnya saya nggak terlalu suka angka 22, 23 entah kenapa. (Apa sih?)

Awalnya plot cerita ini sebenarnya tidak begini. Awalnya Yunho, kelas 3 SMA sekolah khusus laki-laki naksir guru magangnya, Changmin. Disana juga ada kucing bernama Mikasa. Saya sudah mengetik cerita itu sampai mungkin ada 3 chapter. Lalu saya putuskan berhenti. Karena di saat yang sama saya otak saya ingin membuat satu cerita Lee Yoon x Mooseok. Cerita awal itu masih ada, tapi untuk meneruskan, saya tidak bisa.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah menemani sampai akhir. Cerita ini terjadi karena otak saya terlalu bingung dengan School Club. Jadi... Soal School club... ng... hahaha...

Lalu dibandingkan dengan 'And they live happily ever after' saya lebih suka ending yang 'Life goes on'

Baru nyadar cerita saya rate M semua... huhuhu... nangis... memang cerita ini diniatkan tidak polos, tapi kok ya... hiks... hiks... Mungkin kalau kalian baca semua draft cerita saya, kalian bakal ikutan nangis... wkwkwkwkw

Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu para reviewer sekalian. Tapi kadang saya baca ulang review2 yang masuk. hahaha.

Nah, last chapter ini... chap yg paling menguras saya karena saya malu sendiri... jadi silahkan meninggalkan uneg2, komentarnya untuk last chap ini. Atau yang belum pernah memberikan review meskipun sudah baca dari chapter 1, silahkan. Saya tunggu.

Sincerely,

Melqbunny.


End file.
